3 Destinies in 1: The Rookies Arc
by The Dark Hero
Summary: Ash, a seemingly normal sixteen year old must fight traitors, demons, and corruption to protect Misty, May, and Dawn from disaster. Life is never easy. AU with crossovers. Credit to original idea and chapters 2-12 goes to timoteyo7
1. His Name Is Ash

**A/N: This the first arc in my very long and very complicated Pokemon saga with a lot of crossover references to other animes etc.**

**Pokemon Destiny's Ash was a combination of himself and Naruto Uzimaki. In other words there wasn't really much of a difference**

**in their personalities. If your wondering which of the three girls(Misty, May, and Dawn) Ash would end up with well I'm not telling **

**because I want to stay neutral so that all Pokeshippers, Advanceshippers, and Pearlshippers will enjoy & would not be disappointed **

**since knowing the story before the actual chapters would be a little boring. I feel sorry that Ash has to suffer greatly in the other **

**story so I feel I should write my own with him being more prepared for the trials he will face.**

**Aura-Only a select few are born with the ability and is the most rare energy in existence.**

**Kido-The energy humans possess to bond with pokemon and use their abilities and have superhuman powers.**

**Power Ranking-lowest is C then B, A, S, SS , and the highest SSS.**

**Release-Can only be activated by S to up. A physical manifestation of the humans kido that can range from materializing things **

**such as weapons, armor, etc.**

**Pokemon Trainers-sixteen or over can register to train and manage pokemon partners for battle purposes.**

**The Republic Armada-Groups of powerful trainers called the Elites.**

**The Confederacy of Independent Planets(Formally Nations)-Separatist Alliance that are made up of royals, nobles, and businesses**

**that left the Republic for refusing Democracy in favor of Anarchy.**

**The Solar System-Eight planets orbit its sun. One half controlled by the Republic and the other half ruled by the CIP ever since the **

**far range teleportation devices were made.**

**Demon World-Exists in another dimension where demons are born and shadow pokemon safely reside.**

**The Triangle War-War between the Republic, CIP, and the Demons that have been raging on for many generations.**

**

* * *

  
**

** His Name Is Ash**

Poketopia the capital planet of the Republic is where wondrous and amazing creatures exists. They are called pocket monsters, but in a more convenient term are known as **Pokemon**.

In Pallet Town, the town of beginnings located in the Kanto region exists an academy were bright and young teenagers are trained and taught to become Pokemon Trainers to partner with pokemon to defend their peaceful lives.

In the morning before classes begins we find a classroom where a sixteen year old boy sitting on his desk waiting for classes to start. His left hand on his desk and his right hand holding his face. If people look at his left side they can see that he is actually sleeping.

As a matter of fact Ash is always sleeping even when classes are in progress. The few times he is awake is when he goes to eat lunch or whenever he is hungry.

What is surprising is that he always manages to pass his classes because he always gets passing grades on tests even on things he has not paid attention to during the teacher's lectures.

The first period is about to begin and Ash is still asleep until someone started to yell at him.

"ASH WAKE UP OR ELSE!" said a loud voice.

Ash groggily opened his eyes to see Misty his best friend he knew since they were ten years old.

"Whats up Mist." Ash said casually.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that" Misty yelled.

"Ya, but its fun seeing your face when you get mad." Ash said while smiling. At the comment Misty blushed a little, but quickly recovered.

"Anyway I woke you up because today is the most important day in our live" she said excitedly

"I know. Today is last day of the school year and those who pass get to graduate and be able to register the become trainers." Ash said nonchalantly

"How can you not be thrilled that we can become trainers." Misty said in annoyance

"Its just that these will be the last few days in our lives living peacefully before we have to risk our protecting our world." Ash stated

At hearing this Misty looked a little downcast, but did not let it get to her.

"That may be true, but we are doing it to protect the people we care for." she said passionately

"That's a good response." Ash said approvingly

This caused Misty to blush heavily, but Ash didn't seem to notice at all.

Before she could ask what he meant with his comment the bell rang signaling the beginning of the last day of the academy. As each class goes by the teachers spoke of final lessons important in the students survival and as always Ash is asleep during each one. "Ash." a teacher called. "I know you always never pay attention, but this is important so that you won't get killed if you ever have to fight." he said concerned. "Don't worry, I already know what your going to say anyway." Ash replied. "Oh really, than you don't mind telling it to the rest of the class?" the teacher questioned. "No not really." Ash simply stated

"When battling enemies that have a natural advantage to you it is imperative that you must not fight them head on or else risking your life. The best way to deal with them is to find what they are at a disadvantage to so that the odds will be in your favor. Finding the the point where the opponent is at its most vulnerable is when you should strike with all your strength." Ash finished "That was impressive." the teacher said in astonishment. "How did you know what I was going to say before I even said it?" he asked. "Its quite simple. This is the last day before the graduation exam so I knew that you would talk about something involving the dangers of the battle field especially with all the ridiculously strong beings that exist." Ash replied

The class erupted in applause of clapping and Misty was happy that Ash was showing them how smart he really is and not just someone who was lazy at doing everything.

Before long the school day was coming to a close and the final exam was about to begin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another location in Pallet town a man with a Pikachu and five other pokemon were training in a secluded spot in the woods.

"Ash I hope you finally learned enough to face whatever challenges that may arise because your destiny will come very soon." He said

"Pika pikachu?" the Pikachu said

"Yes, I know all six of you will try your best in aiding him to finally realizing what he has to do to save the system." he replied as if he knew

what Pikachu was saying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:How do you like the first chapter. Do you know who Ash is a combination of? If not than I may try to be more obvious.**_

_**Note:**_

_**Somethings will be the same, but other times it will be different since this is not really that dark.**_


	2. Honor In Battling

**A/N: Sorry, but word pad gets my story very messy since I do not have Microsoft's Word and for some reason I just cannot get the whole writing**

**long essays down correctly. I am not perfect so please don't judge me. I go to college and I always have a busy day so I tend to get careless**

**when typing. Recap on how things are.**

**Aura-Only a select few are born with the ability and is the most rare energy in existence.**

**Kido-The energy humans possess to bond with Pokemon and use their abilities and have superhuman powers.**

**Power Ranking-Lowest is C then B, A, S, SS, and the highest SSS.**

**Release-Can only be activated by S and up. A physical manifestation of the humans kido that can range from materializing things **

**such as weapons, armor, etc.**

**The Republic Armada-Group of trainers called the Elites.**

**CIP-Separatist Alliance made up of royals, nobles, and businesses the left the Republic in Favor of Anarchy.  
**

**Demon World-Exists in another dimension where demons are born and shadow Pokemon safely reside.**

**the Triangle War-War between the Republic, CIP, and the Demons that have been raging on for generations.**

**

* * *

**

**Honor In Battling**

"And that's the story of King Aaron and how he saved us from the Shadow Pokemon, and the creation of the Legend of the One, of course it's just a fictional story so none of these events happened, any questions?" There was none and the only thing that can be heard were the soft snores of a sleeping Ash. The teacher who was there popped a vein.

"ASH! You could at least be awake fore the infamous Professor Oak! The authority on Pokemon! Show some respect!" the teacher said fuming from Ash's lack of respect.

"Oh no, I really don't mind I'm quite familiar with Ash's antics and odd habits, besides its quite refreshing that he sees me just like everyone else and not the authority on Pokemon." Professor Oak stated. Even though most people didn't like Ash's weird behaviors he was always amused by Ash's personality and enjoyed his time with Ash whenever he visits his lab.

"Yeah teach, simmer down your making a big deal out a small thing." The teacher just shrugged

"By the way Professor why are you here?" Ash asked

"Well Ash your teacher asked me to be a guest and explain the story of the Original Shadow Pokemon, King Aaron, and The Legend of the One, which has been passed down from generation to generation, I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the story Ash." The Professor said with a smile.

"Of course its one of my favorite story that I always enjoyed. However, there are other stories that are just as important so why aren't they as popular?" Ash asked in a matter of fact tone.

"That's because they're about losers and monsters." Ash winced at the annoying voice.

Gary Oak was sitting at the back of the class with both his hands on the back of his head looking at Ash with a smirk on his face. Ash never understood him, he always wanted to be the center of attention like a Jigglypuff who wants to be the next singing idol. Ash knew Gary for six years and he had always remained the same. Gary became popular because his Battle energy was higher than anyone's in the whole school, he never lost a school Pokemon Battle not once, he even learned his Kido at the age of eight years old, which is not common, the guys envied and looked up to him, and the girls were practically all over him, he even had his own fan club.

Ash in contrast always wants to be inconspicuous and not be under any unnecessary attention. He didn't care about his social status and never uses any Battle energy unless he has to, he never participated in any Pokemon Battles because people might learn his techniques, he is unable to use Kido ever since he was born, he doesn't follow the crowd, and had no time for romantic relations, even though lots of girls are secretly attracted to Ash for his kind and caring traits much to Misty's chagrin. Ash never hated, envied, or lusted and ate only what he needed, shared anything to people more deserving, and always did his work when he needed to, In other words Ash doesn't have any pride.

"Hey you should respect the stories that were written to teach future generations to the right path in life." Ash said disapprovingly

"Heh, like I care about some make believe stories only little children believe in." Gary said

"They are real!" At these words the whole class started to laugh, Ash becoming annoyed at their lack of faith.

"They're as real as you becoming better than the Armada don't make me laugh your nothing but a loser who never does anything to make yourself important especially since you never battled in your entire life." Gary said harshly, Ash was very pissed, but anger was the highest he can go and not be at the point where he would hate Gary. He was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Ash stop this argument before you start something." the teacher said not wanting this to advance even further. Ash relaxed letting go of the grudge on Gary and decided to say no more.

"I'm glad you calmed down." Misty said. Ash always felt at peace when talking to his best friend like his troubles were the thing of the past.

"There was no need to be worried Mist." Ash said smiling at Misty, she smiled back, and then hit Ash on the head hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed while rubbing his head."Mist?" then she hit him hard again.

"I hit you for two reasons." Misty said

"One for calling me Mist when I keep telling you to stop calling me that, and two for getting into a verbal fight with Gary, don't worry Ash you'll show that bastard someday." she explained

"But Mist I don't want revenge." Ash got hit again

"It was just a suggestion"

It was good that Ash meet Misty. She was the only girl who wasn't in Gary's fan club and the only reasonable person in the academy. She was also one of the best in the entire academy and that is why no one ever made fun of her for hanging out with Ash whom many people thought was an odd ball and for being the strongest female in her class.

Misty blushed when he staring at her smiling. Misty secretly had a huge crush on Ash since they meet and he never noticed. She was the only person who knew that Ash was the best guy in the academy for his high intelligence. She realized that a lot of girls secretly liked him too because of his good looks and cool voice, but were too shallow to admit it and clung to Gary. She would inwardly thank Ho-Oh that Ash wasn't outwardly popular because of his strange behaviors and if he was she would have ton's of competition for Ash's heart right about now.

"Hey uh Misty why does your face turn red every time i talk to you? Are you allergic to me or something?" Misty turned to hide her blush, and inwardly sighed and thanked Ho-Oh again for making Ash dense. In actuality Ash knew Misty had a crush on him, but decided to feign ignorance since he had things that he needed to do.

"Just pay attention to the teacher Ash." Ash did and began to ponder what he would do during the exam.

"Class as you all know today is the last day of school for you and I am pleased to announce the start of the Trainer Exam." the teacher said

"Now everyone lets go to the Battle room to start the exams, you will be tested on your battle skills by me and Professor Oak and you can still pass even if you lose the battle, also if me and the Professor agree to fail you you still have a chance to become a Pokemon Trainer, you will just have the catch a Pokemon without a starter from Professor Oak who will the people who pass a Pokemon but the ones who failed will have to find and catch one by tomorrow or you will have to take another year here. Any questions?" A boy raised his hand.

"Yes Micheal?."

"Why tomorrow?" he said

"Tomorrow is the Graduation Ceremony, so if you don't have a Pokemon by tomorrow you do not become a Pokemon Trainer."

"_By tomorrow the journey I will go to when I become a trainer will start and everything will begin to change."_ Ash thought with hard expression on his face.

"Okay everyone you are all allowed to choose your partner to battle with, so begin." suddenly Micheal got up and banged his desk with a confident smile

"Now then! Who want a piece of me? Don't be scared now I know that my skills are too great so I will go easy on." Both Ash and Misty felt like they were about to have a headache on the shear stupidity of that claim.

"The only thing that makes you scary is how much of a dumbass your are Micheal." Gary calmly said causing Micheal to get angry at him. Professor Oak sighed even though Gary was his grandson he had to admit that he is a jackass.

"Okay Gary! Since you feel so overconfident why don't you battle me huh?" Micheal said angrily, Gary smirked.

"Hm well normally I wouldn't battle such trash but since this is the Trainers Exam I guess having an easy opponent will help my chances of passing, I don't want to take any chances so I accept your challenge." Gary said still smirking.

Micheal growled and headed to the battle room, the the others started to pair up and were talking about how Gary was going to kick Micheal's ass. Everyone knew with an average Battle level energy he has there is no way that he was going to beat Gary who was at top of the class.

"Hey Micheal are you sure you want to face Gary? I know you have guts but don't be stupid Gary has about four times more Battle energy than you have." Ash said worried about him.

"Your just saying that because your worst off than anybody since you don't have any Battle energy at all Ash!" Micheal said angrily to Ash. Ash only looked at him with a disappointed face. Everyone arrived at a gym with a standard everyday Pokemon Battle Field.

"Okay since everyone is so eager to see Micheal and Gary's battle then they will go first." the teacher said calling Micheal and Gary up to the stage. They went to their opposite position and stared at each other, Gary had that smirk on his face that Micheal really hated. Professor Oak then went over to both of them and gave them two unusual Poke Balls.

"Professor what kind of Poke balls are these?"

"Good question Micheal, the ball you are holding in your hand is a Battle Ball, you see when you throw the ball it reads the level of Battle Energy you have and brings out a Pokemon that is equal to your own, it's linked to my lab so the balls will choose Pokemon I have stored in my lab." during the Professor's explanation Ash got bored and fell asleep while still standing up. Misty just smacked her forehead because of his weird ability.

"It doesn't matter what Pokemon he can bring I'll end up winning anyway." Gary said causing Micheal to seethe.

"Here I'll show you what real talent is." Gary threw the ball and reading his energy level and opened revealing a huge figure with horns.

"Nido!" the Nidoking roared. Everyone had a look of aw on their faces, Gary just smirked at himself.

"Keep it down will ya." Ash muttered in his vertical sleep causing Misty to hit her forehead again.

"A Nidoking huh? well with my Battle energy level I might as well have brought out a Legendary Pokemon!" Professor Oak sighed and Ash mutter "Idiot." since they knew the Professor didn't have any Legendaries. Micheal then threw his ball. Everyone expected waited excitedly when the ball open to reveal his Pokemon.

"Squrtle Squirt" the small blue turtle Pokemon said.

"Aw crap!" Micheal cursed

"Now that both Pokemon are out let the match between Micheal and Gary Oak Begin!" The teacher said while lowering the flag.

* * *

_**I Know I'm terrible, but it is fanfiction. Characters, location, plots are all copied by all of you writers from the canons themselves so we are all the same in plagiarism.**_


	3. A Noble Heart

**The first few chapters will be similar to the other story, but I am just using them as a pioneer to what I think should be a destiny story. It is still mature because there are themes like religion, race, and maybe terrorism subjects. The first few arcs will be dealing with Ash versus the demons and people who he encounters who are complete jackasses so you will only read about the CIP in conversations between characters.  
**

**If canon Pokemon were not made for kids then they would have made better villains than the Idiot Trio.**

**

* * *

**

**A Noble Heart**

The match between Micheal and Gary began.

"All right I'll let you go first." Gary said confidently.

"Big mistake. Squirtle use watergun on Nidoking!" Micheal yelled out. After a while of nothing happening he looked down to see that Squirtle was taking a nap belly down.

"My my he got the Squirtle that likes to sleep all day." Professor Oak said scratching his head.

"Zzz" Squirtle snored with a bubble coming in and out of its nose ignoring the command Micheal gave it. He then just face faulted to the floor. Gary started laughing and everyone just felt sorry for his bad luck at the timing.

"Squirtle wake up! Your as bad as Ash!" Micheal yelled

At his name being called Ash woke up. "What? Who called?" Misty just sighed

"I'm sorry Micheal even though the ball read your energy level its still chooses a Pokemon in my lab at random." the Professor said in an apologetic tone

"Just give it up, you lost even before the match started." Gary said in a bored expression, even Nidoking just stood there bored as well, wanting to battle. Micheal fuming walked towards Squirtle and kicked it on its shell.

"Will you get up you lazy Pokemon and fight so I can be the best trainer ever!" he yelled pissed off. Squirtle also got pissed off for being kicked and fired a bubblebeam right at him.

"Hey your suppose to be fighting Nidoking not me!" he yelled as he was running around trying to avoid the attack.

Everyone sweat-dropped at this scene. "A Pokemon attacking the trainer... weird." Ash stated. "Don't judge them since your the weirdest thing here." Misty said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Alright alright alright, I'm sorry for kicking you and calling you lazy" Micheal trying to apologize. Gary at first thought it was funny but now it was starting to get annoying and turned to Nidoking who felt the same as well.

'_Micheal your one of the worst trainers I have ever meet, your a bigger loser than Ash._' Gary thought as he began to walk away

"Nidoking use hyperbeam on Squrtle and it doesn't matter if you hit the trainer." Gary commanded not caring

Nidoking happy it gets to do something charged its hyperbeam from its mouth mouth and fired at the still quarreling Micheal and Squirtle, their attention was changed from each other to the attack and gasped as they got hit reducing them to fainting. Micheal recovered and went beyond pissed off at Gary for doing that. He quickly recalled Squirtle back to its ball and glared angrily at Gary.

"That was uncalled for you bastard!" he yell but Gary just ignored him.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Gary turned around with a dark and serious expression that made Micheal a little afraid.

"You are pathetic Micheal, you're a failure who will not amount to anything, and you waste my time and abilities." Gary said coldly. Everyone was shocked at what he said. Ash angry that Gary talking down on someone just because he is not as good as he his. Gary was a jackass through and through had had no right to say such a thing. Suddenly Micheal had an angry but said look on his face and started running at Gary with his fist raised, ready to punch Gary for what he said.

"You bastard!" he yelled while running. Everyone was shocked as they saw him charge at Gary.

Professor Oak was about to stop Micheal until he noticed energy coming out of Gary's body and surrounding him, he knew what Gary was about to do.

'_Oh no, he's going to...!_' He thought

"Nidoking lend me your power." Gary said calmly. Nidoking turned into white particles and then was absorbed by Gary and the ground around him started to shake.

"GARY! No IT'S FORBIDDEN TO USE THAT HERE!" Professor Oak exclaimed yelling as someones life was in danger. As Micheal came closer he mumbled something under his breath.

"**Shine brighter than the sun and surge through the heavens! KIDO!**" Gary's energy then turned to fire which enveloped around him shielding his body. Micheal saw this stopped in his tracks before the fire made contact with him, it then disappeared revealing Gary charging at him with a glowing fist.

"Mega Punch" Gary said as his fist came towards Micheal. Before it happened Ash out of nowhere appeared and pushed Micheal out of the away and got hit on his stomach hard. He was then sent crashing into the wall making an impression on it before dropping to the floor.

"ASH!" Misty yelled running towards Ash, Micheal shocked at what happened ran away from the gym with tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright Ash?" Misty said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said

Ash then just stood up holding his stomach. He looked around finding Micheal nowhere in the building. Professor Oak ran towards them with a worried look. "Ash are sure your alright don't you need to go to the hospital?" he said

"Don't worry about me Professor." Ash said

Misty then turned to Gary with a look of pure hatred at the boy.

"Gary you asshole! You know it is illegal to use Kido on a human who is not using Kido and near or in a town or city!" Misty yelled

"Yes Gary you know the rules that was extremely uncalled for." Professor Oak said mad at his grandson.

"The rules also state I can use Kido when another threatens my life and judging by the look on Micheal's face when he came charging at me he looked as though he wanted to beat me to death and hitting Ash was a complete accident on my part. I did not know he would do something so stupid, but I should have expected it from a weirdo." Now everyone knew that Gary's words were like shit from an ass' ass. They all knew Gary could have stopped himself from punching Ash, but didn't because he always wanted to do that to him.

"And besides I didn't have any intention of killing Micheal if did I would use full power, and I would have used my Kido's special techniques instead of one of Nidoking's moves." Gary said as releasing Nidoking from his body and returning it back to its pokeball.

"DON'T THINK YOUR OFF THE HOOK FOR HURTING ASH!" Misty said. Everyone was watching with shock at how angry and bold Misty was at yelling at Gary the number one student in the class.

"He looks fine to me so it doesn't matter." Gary said naturally

"Doesn't...MATTER!" Misty said clenching her teeth pissed off becoming furious at Gary's cocky attitude.

"Ash has guts for sure, but his guts and foolishness is going to get him killed if he ever becomes a Pokemon Trainer. He needs to know that that considering how weak he is by being incapable to use Kido that he should not go in front of life threatening situations like he just did. How the hell is he suppose to survive much less accomplish his so called "goals" of his." Gary said coldly

"Why you mother..." Misty motioned her hand to reach for a pokeball which has her staryu inside that she caught when she was younger, but was stopped when Ash held her shoulder.

"Misty let it go." Ash simply stated

"But Ash..." Misty argued

"Please" he said in a pleading tone and look

Misty not liking it when Ash was sad calmed down "Fine" she replied

"Thank you." he said with a smile

"Gary, you must be sick to the head if you think that saving someone from getting hurt is bad thing. Micheal had a wished to become the best trainer who ever lived. I think it's a very inspiring dream to have. You who flaunt your abilities and gloat at any opportunity you can get, however you have done nothing that is considered useful to helping people. I have always made it my habit to aid someone in need no matter how much danger I am in so that they can live happy lives and that's what it means to to a Pokemon Trainer so don't look down on us you waste of talent." Ash said in true resolve and a determined look. Gary's eyes widened. All the males smiled at Ash's convictions and the girls especially Misty was staring at Ash in awe and their faces blushing at how cool and mature Ash looked.

"Humph see if I care, get yourself killed over foolish and pointless things." Gary then walked away in to an isolated area in the gym away from the group arms crossed and glaring at Ash. There was an awkward silence until Ash spoke.

"Where did Micheal go?" he asked

"He ran off when you got hurt." Misty answered

"I better go find him." he stated as he began to leave

"Wait Ash your still hurt." she said still worried about him

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that Micheal's feelings are hurt." Ash said being more concerned about the boy rather than himself

"Okay" Misty gave in

"Hold on Ash you haven't battled yet." Professor Oak stated

"Thats okay Professor I already have Pokemon to use in my party." Ash said to avoid battling as he left in search of Micheal

After that the exams continued with each battle one after another. Misty was able to defeat her opponent easily and made a victory sign, but remembered that Ash wasn't there to see her win and was a little sad.

When the exams were over the teacher made a final speech.

"Now when I call your name, It means that you have passed the trainer exams and are now officially Pokemon Trainers, when your name is called come on up to choose your first Pokemon from the group that Professor Oak has set for you."**(The Pokemon they will choose are the three Kanto starters since they are in that region)**The teacher looked at his papers and read from a list of students.

"First is Gary Oak"

Gary went to his uncle to select which Pokemon he will choose for his party.

Alright Gary which Pokemon will you choose?" Professor Oak said hiding the fact that he is still angry. Gary started to reading the names on the pokeballs.

"I choose Squirtle." he said as he picked up the ball**(Gary does have a Blastoise in the anime and they did say it was his starter.)**

_"Gary does prefer to use power and guard when he uses his Kido and Blastoise has high stats off attack and defense." _Professor Oak thought as Gary walked back to where he was before.

One by one the students that were called on chose between Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle.

"Last, Misty Waterflower" Misty smiled and walked up already choosing Squirtle.**(She will always only use water types.)**

"Congratulation to all who have passed." the teacher said

"Wait! What about Ash?" Misty said worried about Ash's status

"Don't worry Misty. He said that he already has Pokemon in his possession so he technically passes." the teacher said assuringly

Misty sighed in relief.

"I don't know why you even bother with that guy." Gary said smirking to Misty. Everyone noticed this and started to watch the two knowing something interesting was about to happen.

"I don't care what you think Gary you're the last person I want to talk right now." Misty said clenching her fists.

"Now why do you always defend that loser? He's weird, does strange things, and doesn't think like everyone else does! He doesn't even have the ability to use Kido and that says it all!" Gary whose normally calm yelled.

"No your wrong about Ash! The ability to use Kido doesn't make someone a good Pokemon Trainer, it's the love and respect you give your Pokemon and the will to never give up makes you strong! He is the smartest person I have ever known and always thinks of the best way to help people with their problem! That's why I will always think that Ash is better than you Gary Oak!" Misty said saying his name coldly, Gary glared at her but changed his expression with a smirk that she always hated.

He grabbed her waist and leaned his face forwards hers, but before he can advance further he felt an immense pain. Misty had kicked Gary below his belt. Gary then let go of her and fell down in a fetal position while holding his damaged junk.

"You Bastard! Ash is more than a man than you will ever be! I can't believe you tried to steal my first kiss! If that happened I would have been ashamed to tell people your Ho-Oh forsaken name was my first kiss! At first I didn't like you but now you disgust me! I never want to talk or see you ever again or Ho-Oh help me I will do more than what I just did to you now! Your lucky I don't castrate you right now if Ash didn't think it would be the wrong thing to do and I think I would be doing Womankind a big favor!" Misty said harshly causing every girl to snicker and the boys to protect their goods. After she said that she left in search of Ash to tell him the good news.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH! NO ONE HUMILIATES ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!! No calm down Gary." Gary said to himself while getting up still in horrible amounts of pain from you know where. He noticed that everyone was watching him and glared at them and they immediately looked away innocently.

"I will get you someday Misty, just wait I will make sure you see that Ash is nothing compared to me!" Gary said to himself

* * *

**When all that was going on...**

Ash was searching everywhere for Micheal in Pallet town but had no luck in find him.

"Now where did he run off to?" he said while he looked around

"I might as well use it." when he said that his eyes began glowing blue and his vision changed. In this state when he sees someone they have a certain color that surrounds them. Good people like Misty has a blue color around them while assholes and evil people have a red color around them. Its useful when finding out which people are his friends and those who are his enemies.

"I see a trail of blue leading to the forest. Thats must be where he is." Ash then follow the trail into the forest.

It took a few minutes until he came to a river. Ash heard some splashes and saw Micheal cleaning his face with the water obviously washing the tears in his eyes. Ash never liked seeing anyone cry and it hurt him by just looking.

"There you are." getting Micheal's attention

"Ash" he said surprised "What are you doing here?" he asked

"You ran off so I decided to come look for you." Ash answered

"What! That means you didn't take the exam!" Micheal said in shock

"Well I wanted to have the record for least amounts of battling in academy history and zero is the best." Ash said jokingly

"But you may not get to graduate and become a trainer." Micheal said as a matter of fact

"Technically I already have Pokemon in my possession so I pass anyway." Ash stated

"Figures you'd take the easy way." Micheal said angrily

"I merely do things my way." Ash simply said

"Whatever, anyway you took a nasty Kido enhanced punch should you really be here instead of a hospital?" Micheal asked worried

"It's no problem. Mist's punches were a lot harder compared that." Ash said while grinning

Micheal sighed "Once again your being odd, back to the original question is there any other reason your here?" he asked

"You were crying and I wanted to know the reason why and why you are so determined to be the best." Ash said

"As if I'll tell you." Micheal said objectingly

"Aw come on... pleeeeeeeeease?" Ash pleaded with a puppy dog look

"Alright alright, I'll tell you just stop looking at me like that." Micheal said while covering his eyes with his hands

"Thanks"

"Well my father was a Pokemon Trainer who made it his life's goal to be the best. He worked very hard protecting the planet and served the Republic with great honor. By doing so he became stronger and stronger. One day he heard of the way to be the best by defeating the most powerful Pokemon Trainer in the Republic, THE POKEMON MASTER." Micheal explained

"But the Pokemon Master of the Republic is one of the SSS rank level beings, there are only three such individuals alive and their powers are considered to be something no mortal can comprehend." Ash stated

"He knew that but he didn't care. He did all he can to achieve great power so that one day he can challenge the best so that he would be considered the SSS rank trainer of the Republic. However, when he finally did it would be in a death match since only one SSS class is allowed in the Republic because the Master will have fifty percent control of the entire government and the other fifty belongs to the Senate." Micheal continued

"So what was the end result?" Ash asked

"What do you think?" He said angrily "My father was no match at all and he died in that battle."

"So you want revenge for your father being killed?"

"No it's not like that. It was an official match so it wasn't murder and he chose to take the risk. I just want to fulfill his wish so that he didn't waste his life."

"I now understand your intention, but do you really think its worth it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that this system is at war. Do you really think it is wise to do that mission. We will be fighting enemies that would use all in their power to kill you and all you can think about is to be on top."

"But my father-"

"I know but I don't think your father would want you to suffer through such hardships just so you can follow in his footsteps, besides what happened today proves that your not trainer material err sorry."

"Your right. I can't be a trainer." Micheal said sadly

"Well why don't I take your wish then?"

"Huh?"

"I'm saying I'll take on the responsibility to become the Pokemon Master."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"It was your and your father's wish and I will do whatever I can to fulfill a wish of good people."

"Heh, your one crazy SOB Ash, but very well." Micheal said giving his hand

Ash shook his hand making the promise official. Micheal felt better after their talk and decided to go home wishing Ash good look on his mission.

"So what do think Mist?" Ash asked seemingly to no one. Then a rock suddenly flew and hit his head.

"Stop calling me that!" Misty said as she revealed herself behind a tree

"By the way how did you know I was here?" she asked

"I felt you." Ash simply stated

"Huh" she blushed at his comment, but decided to change the subject

"Anyway I came to find you to tell you that you passed by technicality." she explained

"See? No worries at all." Ash said happily

"Did you really mean it when you said you were going to become the Pokemon Master?" she said very scared

"Of course, I always keep my promises no matter what they are." he said casually

"But you yourself said that it was the most dangerous thing to do."

"I know, but lets not worry about things in the distant future and concentrate on the now alright?"

"Okay"

"We have to prepare for the Graduation Ceremony tomorrow night so I'll head on home."

"Alright see you later Ash." Misty said waving her hand good bye and Ash doing the same.

* * *

Walking through the forest to his home Ash suddenly felt something land on his shoulder. It was a small yellow mouse like creature with two brown horizontal stripes on his back, pointy ears, a tail that in the shape of a thunder bolt, and red circles on his cheeks. It was the electric mouse Pokemon Pikachu, Ash's first Pokemon.

"Hey buddy, What's up?" Ash said while rubbing Pikachu's head

"Pika Pika." he said

"Alright now where are the other five?" Ash asked

"They are resting in their pokeball." another voice said

Then a man walked in front of Ash. He wore a white shirt, black pants, a belt, a red necktie, and black leather shoes.**(What a teacher normally wears.)** His black hair is tied back in a ponytail. He wears a pair of square-lensed glasses and his eyes are always closed like a cats.**(Not like Brock whom his are a straight line.)**

"Lucario has been sparing with them all day so they are really tired except for Pikachu who woke up recently." he said

"Daitokuji-sensei I passed the Trainers Exam uh technically." Ash said

"As I knew you would. As your guardian let me be the first to congratulate you." he said happily

"Thanks"

"By the way I got some new clothes for you for your adventures as a trainer" he mentioned

"I'll look at them later, lets go home I'm really hungry." Ash said as he ran home with Pikachu

Lucario suddenly appeared right next to Daitokuji.

"Have you confirmed it?" the man asked

"Yes, the identities of the three Princesses of Light have been confirmed." Lucario answered

"Will you finally tell him why you were training him all his life?" the Pokemon asked

"I'll do it in his dreams." he simply said

_"The Prophecy predicted so long ago will finally come into fruition." _he thought

* * *

Meanwhile in the mist of the night two figures dress on black robes was watching Pallet Town.

"Heheheheheh so this is where one of the Princesses of Light live huh? I say we go right now and slaughter everyone of those humans, it's been a long time since I've tasted blood." a big muscular man said with short brown hair.

"No Tenzu our mission is to kill only the Princess of Light thats here by order of our mistress and not cause any attention to us. Or did not forget this is the home of the infamous Professor Oak that has many contacts with members of the Armada like the Elite Trainer Lance the Dragon Master." a man with long blue hair said with a calm but dead voice. Tenzu scoffed.

"I don't give a rats ass about the Armada. I don't believe that any human can be a match for us. With our powers the monkeys will be overwhelmed with our demonic energy."

"No you fool we need to do this discreetly and quietly, we will strike tomorrow since the humans are having a Graduation Ceremony so that will be the perfect time to strike with their guard down." Axel said being more mature and adept.

"Whatever, but I can't wait to have my _fun_ with the girl we're going to kill. It's been a long time since I forced a female with my way. I can't wait to find her and rape her then slowly kill her hahahaha." Tenzu said with a wicked smile that would scare the crap out anybody.

"Your disgusting Tenzu"

"What? You want to take a piece as well?" he said with an evil smirk

"No thank you. Just find her and make it quick. I want to leave Poketopia as soon as possible."

"Yes sir, so uh uh what's the name of the unfortunate wench anyway?" Tenzu said looking at Pallet Town menacingly.

"Misty Waterflower."

* * *

**That was just the tip of the ice burg so just stay tune because I'll update when I can.**

**If your wondering who Ash's other Pokemon are then wait until the next few chapters.  
**

* * *


	4. Dream A Little Dream

**Well since you were so kind to ask I'll keep on typing my story. Do you know how tiring it is to type just one chapter? Even one shot stories can put out a guy. Your lucky I have a lot of time in my hand since I don't go out much unless I need to.**

**By the way do like how I depict Ash in my story as to the canon and other fanfics?  
**

**Colors of the elements of nature:**

**Red-Heart**

**Orange-Fire**

**Yellow-Earth**

**Green-Wind(Air)**

**Light Blue-Light**

**Dark Blue-Water**

**Violet-Darkness  
**

**Anyway remember I don't own Pokemon and etc.**

**

* * *

**

**Dream A Little Dream**

"Does destiny really control everything anybody or anything does? Is free will just an illusion that we believe in so that we think we're making our own choices? Or are we doomed to live in a play on the grand stage of the universe?"

Those are questions in which plague people's minds at one point in their lives. Some just believe it is luck or a coincidence when something good or bad happens to them. Others believe that there is no escape and just give in to the will of fate.

Few people like Ash ponder those questions over and over trying to find the answer. Experiencing the events that have happened in his past Ash came up with own his conclusion.

"I live according to my beliefs. I don't care what I have to face. I will always protect everyone."

* * *

A story always begins about a girl.

* * *

**Dream of the past**

"Hey Ashy?" a young girl's voice called

"What is it?" a young Ash said

"Do you think I can spend my forever with you?" she asked

"Of course. My life would not be the same without you." young Ash replied

"O I'm so happy." she squealed as she hugged him getting Ash to have a confused look on his face

He lived his life with her for as long as he can remember. Always happy as long as she was right by his side.

* * *

A terrible tragedy always seems to ruin the peaceful lives of the innocent.

* * *

Blood was spilling onto the floor as Ash held on here bleeding form.

"Ashy? I'm so glad that I can see you in the end." her voice weak but happy

"It's not the end I'll go get help so..." he said his voice trembling

She grabbed his arm not wanting him to leave in pursuit of medical attention.

"You know I was scared..."

Ash had a shocked expression

"They kept on yelling at me... kept on threatening me... kept on beating me... Its as though the whole world was being cruel to me..."

"Ashy, you were fighting against this cruel world by yourself... All by yourself... so I thought that I can be the one thing in this world that would be redeeming in your eyes..." she said

Ash said her name in surprise

"Ash I love you..."(_"Watashi Ashy Daisuki."_) she admitted

"Even though you killed people... I couldn't bring myself to hate you... Even when you tried to make me forget about you... I still fell in love with you... Even when I remembered everything... I still fell in love with you you..."

"NO! DON'T DIE, (her name)!" Ash pleaded with tears in his eyes as one of his eyes changed color

Tears in her eyes as well but was still smiling even as more blood flowed out of her.

"No matter how many times I'm reborn... I'm sure I'll... fall in love with you again, Ashy..."

"This... is fate, right...?"

"DON'T DIE, (her name)!" Ash desperately commanded

"DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE!"

"So, it's okay right, Ashy...?"

"That I will fall in love with you when I'm reborn..." tears now flowing from both of their eyes

"No matter... how many times... I'll fall in love... with... you."

Her eyes then closed and her hand released from his arm dropping to the bloody floor.

Ash shocked and his eyes widened

"gasp, (her name)? (HER NAME)?!" as he grabbed her shoulders trying to get a response.

There was no response, no breathe, no heart beat, she was dead with a smile on her face.

Ash trembling as he closed his eyes and took a deep, and then he screamed to the heavens as dark energy erupted from his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(... means heart beat and . means stop)

* * *

Don't you just want to beat the crap out of anyone who pisses you off?

* * *

"What do you want?" an intimidating figure asked

"There was a murder." Ash said

"So what?" the figure sitting in on a throne

"So what? SO WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO PREVENT HER DEATH FROM HAPPENING?!" Ash yelled

"Because she was weak." the man simply answered

"WHAT?!"

"Ash, you should know better than to bother with someone weak and unimportant with any concern." he said as he thinks he knows everything

"SO I'M JUST SUPPOSE TO NOT CARE ABOUT ANYONE LESS POWERFUL AND LESS IMPORTANT AND JUST LET THEM DIE!?"

"Yes, because that is our way, Survival of the Strongest."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!"

"If you do not follow my rules then you are dead to me!"

Ash was shocked at his exclamation however...

"FINE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT YOU OR ANY OF THIS!" Ash exclaimed as he began to leave

Everyone present was shocked at the disrespect and audacity Ash showed to the man on the throne.

* * *

**Mind Scape(or Dream World)  
**

Ash asleep finds himself in his mind scape with his new attire had tears in his eyes remembering the past in the form of a dream or rather a nightmare. It was currently in the form of somewhere in a forest since Ash was always fond of nature.

"Ash" a voice said from behind

"Oh hey Daitokuji-sensei" Ash greeted as he turned around recovered

He appeared as if this was a common occurrence.

"How was your last day at the academy?" he asked

"It was fine. If going to the academy wasn't mandatory to become an official Pokemon Trainer I would never have gone there even once. What they teach are basic stuff and everything you have already taught me yourself." Ash answered in annoyance of wasting time there.

"Ash, I took you in when you no longer had a home to return to. I trained you as my apprentice day and night even when your asleep as to not waste any precious time. In my life I have never took anyone else in for training do you know why?" Daitokuji asked

"Isn't it because we're the only aura users left that's alive and you just want to pass on your teachings to me?"

"Yes but there is another reason that is more important especially to everyone's existence." he said very seriously

"What do you mean?" Ash asked curiously

"You know of the legend of the Chosen One and the Three Princesses of Light right?"

"Of course, King Aaron reincarnates to fight and defeat the revived Evil One with the help of three princesses. Everyone knows that story."

"Yes but what if I tell you that it isn't just a story and it is very much true?"

"Wha-" Ash tried to ask but suddenly a flash of light appeared changing the landscape. They were now in a class room that resembles one in the academy. Three pictures appeared on the chalkboard revealing three girls. The one on the left was emitting dark blue energy and had a picture of Misty on it, the middle one emitted orange energy and had a picture of of a brunette, and the one the right emitted light blue energy and had picture of a blunette.

"What's all this about?" Ash said confused as to what his sensei was trying to tell him.

"Your destiny, King Aaron." Daitokuji stated

"Why did you just call me that?" Ash still confused

"Because that was your name before you were born as Ash."

"You don't mean that I'm the Chosen One do you?"

"I do mean it. It was for told by aura users of the past and past down from master to apprentice every generation."

"But how do you know its me?"

"Because of the birthmark on the back of your right hand." he said while pointing to Ash's hand

Ash wearing fingerless gloves all the time. removed his right one to reveal a triangle made up of four smaller triangles with the middle one colored red.**(Think the Triforce)**

"That mark is the proof you need that you are the Chosen One."

"Hmm, I always wondered why I have this."

"It's not just you for the three girls on the board also have the same birthmark Identifying them as the Princesses of Light."

Suddenly the symbol appeared above each girl's picture. Misty's was the same as Ash's but the triangle left of the middle was colored dark blue. The mark of the brunette's has the triangle on top of the middle one colored orange. Finally the mark of the blunette's triangle has the triangle right of the middle one colored light blue.

"Wait Misty's one the princesses!" Ash said in astonishment

"Yes she is." Daitokuji said

"That's very convenient."

"Actually you two were always fated to meet."

"But I don't know who the other two are." Ash reminded

"You'll meet both of them soon enough since all three are your potential wives after all." he said hiding a snicker

"What?" Ash said shocked

"Yes well the prophecy states that you can only defeat the Evil One by choosing one of the three as the love of your life and using the power of that bond will allow you to destroy him once and for all."

"You mean I have to choose one of them or the demons win the war."

"Yes you do."

Ash suddenly got very angry

"You mean that she died because fate conspired me to become available!" Ash yelled in outrage

Daitokuji face became solemn know whom Ash was talking about.

"Don't blame a cosmic force for what happened. Blame it on those who have committed that crime." he lectured

"Bah, I don't care about the prophecy. I have my own goals to accomplish." Ash stated

"When you decided to ally with the Republic you also made two enemies not one." Daitokuji said

Ash said nothing knowing he's right

"I know you want to fight the Confederates, but being a trainer means you'll also have to fight the demons as well so it's unavoidable." he continued

"Your not gonna let me takes things easily will you?" Ash asked with a grin

"I'll always help you when I can." Daitokuji answered with a grin also

"Since there's a cease fire between the Republic and the Separatists because the Republic is currently busy with the demons and the Confederates are having problems with terrorist activities in their own planets I'll deal with the problem at hand. I'll fight the demon army first, but if there are situations in which our _neighbors_ attack I'll deal with them." Ash decided

"I won't have it any other way." Daitokuji accepted

"So what's first." Ash asked

"First is I'll give you a new aura power that will prove useful to you." Daitokuji answered

"Really what is it?"

"I'll show you." he said as blue aura from his hand shot forth to Ash's head

As the aura entered Ash's head he began to blank out. When he regained his senses Ash found himself on a beach at night.

"Where am I?" Ash not knowing where he was. He looked around until he came upon a horrifying site.

"Oh my Arceus!"

"PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" a female voice cried

"Misty!" Ash yelled as he saw one of the most terrible sites he has ever seen. Misty was being raped by a big muscular person who was obviously causing her pain. Misty clothes were ripped apart but Ash had identified it as a dark blue dress.

"Shut up! No one is going to save you so enjoy this before you die!" he said while increasing his speed. It caused her to scream louder with all the pain she is feeling. Her tears flowing down her beaten face.

"You Bastard!" Ash yelled as he came charging at the monster. When Ash delivered a punch to his head it only passed through him "What the-?" Ash surprised at what just happened. "What the hell is going on!"

"Ash... Please help me... Ash I need you...**.**" Misty said desperately calling him.

Ash just had a look of devastation on his face.

"Your Ash isn't here to save you. No one can save you so just give up!" he said mockingly

"Hurry up Tenzu, I'm sick of waiting and seeing this so kill her already." Ash looked up to see a blue haired man with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well you heard him. Now DIE!" Tenzu roared as he lifted his sword ready to cut her head off.

* * *

**Back in the waking world**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as he woke up in the middle of the night.

"What the hell was that?! That wasn't one of my usual nightmares!" he said while holding his face with his hand.

"It wasn't a nightmare." Ash looked up to see Daitokuji sitting on a chair in his room. "It was a vision."

"A vision?"

"The power I gave you is called Aura Future Sight." he explained

"Isn't regular future sight a psychic type attack?"

"Yes but this functions differently. It allows you to see glimpses into the future, but it has its limits. For you I modified it so that it will only activate when any of the three princesses are in danger of getting killed."

"What?! So that means what I just saw is going to happen." Ash said horrified

"Don't worry to much there is a bright side."

"How can there be a bright side?" Ash said skeptically

"You know as well as I do that the future is never written already, you have a chance to stop it."

"Right, I remember that now, but wait what about you? Aren't you going to help me?"

"This will be your first battle against the demons so I'll leave it to you, but I'll intervene if need be."

"Gee, you sure are helpful." Ash said sarcastically

"Someday you'll have to move on without my guidance Ash. I'm just preparing you for your chosen path." he said solemnly

"I know, Is there anything else you need to tell me about?"

"Well when your in your trance people will see you zoning out so they may think your ignoring them."

"That isn't so bad."

"You have no idea."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"Whatever."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you'll do it alone. You have Pikachu to help you."

"Yeah, it's bad timing that my other Pokemon will still be recovering from their intense training with Lucario."

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Then how about this? Misty will be counting on you."

"Yeah! There's no way I'll let anything bring any harm to the people I care about." Ash said with renewed vigor

"That's the spirit." Daitokuji said approvingly

"Well good night sensei." Ash said

"Good night don't let your guard down." he said giving Ash one last reminder as he left the room

Ash sighed as he lay back on his bed.

"I guess my original plans are postponed until I can sort everything out." he said dejected as he went back to sleep

* * *

**There's another chapter for you. I revealed some elements of Ash's past and his relationship to his master and guardian.**


	5. Fateful Encounters

**A/N:Here is the next chapter. It will introduce the other main characters that will play important roles in Ash's life.**

**Ash's attire: red and black shoes, opal pants, black shirt, red blazer(similar to Jaden Yuki in Yugioh GX season 1-3)**

**note: Daitokuji has the power to astral project himself into peoples dreams.**

**Hoenn and Sinnoh are in the Western Hemisphere and Kanto and Johto are in the Eastern Hemisphere of Poketopia.  
**

**I do not own Pokemon blah blah**

* * *

**Fateful Encounters**

Ash woke up in the morning thinking of everyone Daitokuji had told him. He got up, put on his clothes, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. while walking to his destination he began thinking up plans for what to do during Misty's assassination and how to put a stop to it.

_'What should I do? This is the first time that I will be fighting demons. They are a lot different from fighting humans, Pokemon, and machines since they're physically stronger than normal life forms and have supernatural powers_' Ash thought

_'This is so much to take in. My life schedule is totally disorganized now.'_ Ash inwardly groaned

**Several courses of breakfast later**

"Hmm, where's Pikachu? He's usually here in the morning." Ash said to himself

"Daitokuji-sensei is who knows where. I might as well go outside." as Ash went out

When Ash was outside he saw a heck load of people enjoying a festival that was being held in town. There were the typical food stands, parlor games, arcades, and gatherings. It even had a roller coaster and a Ferris Wheel.

"Wow, they sure do work fast setting all this up in less than twelve hours." Ash said in amazement

"This all must be for the celebration of this year's new Pokemon Trainers." Ash believed

" Now's not the time to join in. I have to find Pikachu." Ash then walked around in the festival to find his friend, but got distracted with all the food.

**Several food stands later**

Ash once again went on his mission to look for Pikachu. He looked all around for the yellow mouse but to no avail. There were too many people for Ash to use his Aura Vision power since he will see hundreds of their spirit whether blue or red.

_'Maybe I should ask that guy to help me?' _Ash thought as he walked up to a guy. The said person was giving out perverted giggles as he was focused on any female that catches his seemingly closed eyes. Ash tapped his shoulder getting his attention.

"Excuse me kind sir, but have you seen a Pikachu around here have you?" Ash asked politely

_'Wow, his eyes are like Daitokuji-sensei's but in a straight line'_ Ash thought

"A Pikachu you say. Hmm I think I saw one going towards the roller coaster and... there it is now." he said as a little yellow mouse got off the ride. Ash smiled and ran toward him. When Ash reached Pikachu he looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Hey Pikachu!"

"Pika chu!" he said happily

"I see your having a good time."

"Pika." Pikachu said nodding

"That's A pretty interesting Pokemon you got there." the guy said to Ash.

"He is isn't he?"

"(I sure am.)" Pikachu said causing a surprised look on Ash

"(What?)"

"Um, excuse us for a sec." Ash said as he picked up Pikachu and went to a private spot

The guy just looked up in confusion.

"Pikachu I just understood what you were saying!" Ash said in excitement

"(Really? But that's impossible right?" Pikachu asked in disbelief

"I know, but I'm answering you right now." Ash stated

"How did this happen?"

"I think it started when Daitokuji-sensei said I was the reincarnation of King Aaron." Ash hypothesized

"(You're WHAT?)"

"I know it's weird. I was just as shocked when he revealed that I was the Chosen One."

"(That's a lot to take in.)"

"Tell me about it."

"(But that doesn't really explain why you can understand me.)"

"I guess that King Aaron... I mean me had a bond to Pokemon so strong that even the when the connection between races was broken he... I mean me still had is heart connected to them and I began to understand you now is because my destiny had started."

"(I guess that's the best answer we got.)"

"I know, but let's celebrate my new found ability by enjoying the festival."Ash said happily

"(You don't have to tell me twice.)" Pikachu stated also happy as well

"Is there something wrong?" the guy asked as Ash and PIkachu returned

"Not reall. Pikachu just had to throw up." Ash replied just making up an excuse

"(Hey!)" Pikachu exclaimed

"Sorry, but I don't want anyone finding out about me." Ash whispered

Pikachu just huffed

"Oh well I hope he's not too sick. by the way my name is Brock." Brock said extending his hand

"Nice to meet you Brock I'm Ash." Ash introduced himself shacking Brock's hand

"Well well if it isn't my good friend Brock." a voice from the crowd said. They looked at the direction of the voice to find it belonged to Misty. Brock started to get sweaty in fear and Ash got tense remembering what will happen to her.

"I see your a big pervert as ever." Misty said because she saw Brock eying girls.

"It's nice to see you again Misty." Brock said a in a low voice. Ash then decided to speak up.

"So... you guys know each other?"

"um y-yeah we know each other." Misty said nervously blushing

_'What do we have here?'_ Brock thought with a sly grin at seeing Misty's blush

"Sheesh Misty, If your hot then you should go under a shade." Ash said acting ignorant

_'What the-? Is this guy for real?'_ Brock thought in disbelief

"So Ash I like your new clothes. It looks stylish." Misty said not paying attention to Ash's stupid comment.

"Thanks. Daitokuji-sensei got them for me." Ash said while turning a 360 to show the back as well.

"You should stop looking up to him so much. I mean you get all your weird habits from him." Misty said

"aw, he's not that bad." Ash said making a cute face which caused Misty to blush again

"So how do _you _guys know each other?" Brock asked very interested

"Well me and Misty met at age ten and went to the academy here together." Ash explained

"Is that right?" Brock said with a sly grin to Misty

_'So that's why she didn't go to the academy in Cerulean, seems like Misty has a huge crush, now this is getting good.'_ Brock thought

"So how do you know Misty?" Ash asked

"Well my dad is the leader of the Pewter Gym while Misty's Mom is the leader of the Cerulean Gym." Brock explained

"So your gym buddies." Ash said

"Yeah, but he and his dad are the biggest perverts I have ever seen." Misty said in annoyance. Brock glared at her but then smiled.

"Whatever Misty, but I'm not the only one in search of love." Brock said slyly. The statement caused Misty to turn her head away to hide her blush. Ash not wanting her to be embarrassed anymore decided to change the subject.

"So Misty were you looking for me?" Ash asked

"Yeah. Since I know how big of a stomach you have you were probably here eating each stand out of business." Misty said jokingly

"Well there's no food like festival food." Ash said tapping his stomach

"(You got that right Ash.)" Pikachu said. Misty turned her attention to Pikachu.

"Awww, Ash is this your Pokemon?" Misty asked while rubbing his chin with her finger.

"Yup, this is Pikachu my first Pokemon and best pokefriend." Ash answered **(Misty's his best human friend.)**

"Well that means your a fresh Pokemon Trainer like me." Brock said

"What? but you look older than us." Ash said

"You have to be at least sixteen to become one, but I decided to take my time taking extra training to be more prepared." Brock explained**(He's 20)**

"Hmm, That does make sense." Ash said

"When becoming a Pokemon Trainer you have many different categories to specialize in like being a Pokemon Coordinator, but I specialize to being a Pokemon Breeder and not just any breeder but the best." Brock explained proudly

"That's a great goal to follow Brock. I'll help you achieve it because it's your wish." Ash said

"Thanks Ash I'll help you in your goals as well." Brock said in gratitude

"(I'll help you guys too!)" Pikachu yelled

"It's great that you guys are becoming fast friends." Misty said turning to Ash

"Ash I'll go and get prepared for the graduation ceremony tonight and I better see you there as well or else." Misty said in a commanding tone

"Don't worry I'll be there." _'So I can protect you.'_ Ash said

After that Misty ran off leaving Ash and Brock to help set up for the ceremony. Brock then grabbed Ash's shoulder and gave him a grin.

"So do you like her?" Brock asked

"Of coarse I do. She is my friend." Ash replied not giving Brock a clear answer

"No I mean do like her in a romantic way as in hugging and kissing her?" Brock asked again

"Hugging? Kissing? What are these words that you speak of?" Ash asking acting stupid again

_'Is this guy that dense or is he just being strange.'_ Brock thought

"Come on Ash look at those girls." Brock said pointing to a bunch of cute girls sitting on a bench.

"What about them?" Ash asked wearing a mask of ignorance

"Don't they look hot to you?"

"They don't seem to be hot. It's rather cool right now." Brock just faulted to the ground

"Hey look at that!" a boy said getting the attention of the two boys. He seems to be talking about something that's happening in an arcade where a lot of boys are currently gathered at. Ash went over there after pulling Brock away from looking at more girls. When Ash arrived he saw that the boys there were drooling and had perverted grins like Brock.

Ash and Brock were stunned at what they saw. There was a beautiful blue haired girl with a white shirt underneath her black top with a pink skirt that is slightly below her waistline and covers what needs to be covered and pink boots. She was playing a game of Dance Dance Revolution and making a perfect performance while her long hair swayed back and forth show her perfect well proportioned body that made the boys drool and the girls jealous.

Ash shocked at seeing one of the other girls in his dreams and Brock shocked for perverted reasons.

_'Holy! She is HOT! She has to be one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen and have seen LOTS of women'_ Brock thought as he drooled like the other boys. Ash getting tense at what this means.

_'If this girl is here than probably the third one is here as well. That means that the vision is going to happen very soon. Things are progressing faster than I thought. I have to come up with a plan to deal with this." _Ash thought remembering Misty's supposed destined death at the hands of monsters. There's no way in Arceus' universe that he'd let that happen. Ash then felt tapping on his shoulder.

"So Ash I see your enjoying the view too." Brock said with a big grin

"What? No! I was thinking about something else." Ash tried to convince

"Oh! So you were fantasizing I don't blame you." Brock said still smiling. Ash just smacked his for head.

"New high score! Please enter your name!" the game said to the girl. The girl proudly put in her name. Ash saw that her name was Dawn.

_'Hmm Dawn. That name represents elemental light.'_ Ash thought

Dawn then exited the machine turning to the group of boys. Ash noticed that she was wearing a necklace and thought it was very significant. She was about to be bombarded with the boys until six rough looking teenage boys who looked a little older than her went up to the girl and surrounded her. They all had jackets on and on the back said "Rough Riders.

"Hey there cutie. Want to go for a ride with me in my new motorcycle?" the guy who was probably the leader said to her

_'What are they doing? I sense some pretty powerful energy coming from her. Are they idiots?' _Ash thought

"Go away I'm not interested in dumb asses like you." Dawn said not scared at all

"Feisty are we? I like that. Just the way I want em. Your coming with me whether you want to or not." the leader said as he placed his hand on Dawn's shoulder, which as Ash predicted was foolish as Dawn punched him in the nose causing him to stumble back and hold his now broken nose. Everyone but Ash was shocked! She just punched a leader of a gang!

_'sigh' 'In this day and age people should know better.' _Ash thought as a fight was about to start

Suddenly two gang members called out there Pokemon which was a Golem and a Nidorino.

"If anyone comes in to help this girl they will regret it!" the leader said still holding his nose. He then pointed to Dawn.

"Knock that bitch out then bring her to our HQ so we can have some fun with her." the leader said with an evil grin. The grunts did as they were told and began to advance on Dawn. She just yawned.

"Will you guys hurry it up I have to meet up with someone soon." Dawn said bored. Getting pissed off one of the grunts threw a punch at her but she easily caught it and threw the guy at a nearby game machine. The machine was destroyed on impact and knocking out the stupid moron. Everyone but Ash jaws dropped to the ground and the gang was shocked in fear. The leader coming out of his shock told the grunts to keep attacking. They hesitantly obeyed hoping it was just a fluke.

One of them aimed to kick her but she easily dodged and kicked him right in the nuts. The crowd well the boys except Ash winced at seeing how hard she had kicked him.

"That has got to hurt!" Brock said causing nods from several boys as they saw the man fall down in pain.

Two tried to attack her at the same time but she caught their arms and threw both of them through a window. Their were only two left one was the leader and the other just some frightened grunt.

"Four down two to go." Dawn said wiping imaginary dust off her hands. The last grunt tried to attack but was punch in the face so hard he flew back a few feet. The leader now fearing for his life began to step backwards accidentally bumping into Ash and then suddenly...

**BAM!**

Ash punch him the head so hard that the guy crashed into the wall causing his whole upper body to be planted right in it.

"Whoops! Sorry force of habit." Ash said embarrassed and rubbing the back of his head

"Are you alright?" he said in feigned concern

"Does it look like I'm alright!" the leader said inside the wall and having a major headache.

Officer Jenny came to the scene with other policemen recovering each of the gang members and arresting them. They also returned the Golem and Nidorino back in their balls.

"Well well If it isn't the notorious Rough Rider gang." she said as she put the leader with a big bump on his head and the rest in the police cars. She then asked if Dawn was alright.

"Of course, just getting a little exercise." Dawn said innocently causing a laugh from Jenny. Brock who got out of his shock as he saw a girl kick five boys twice her height in their asses and how strong Ash's right hook was. Soon the police left the scene with the gang in custody. The crowd stared at the girl and Dawn seeing this gave them a hard look. Then the crowd started to get away from the girl before they get their asses handed to them quickly went about their business. Brock for example pretended to play a game.

Ash feeling that he was being watched turned to see that Dawn was staring at him.

_'sigh' 'Might as well introduce myself to my potential wife.'_ Ash thought unenthusiastically

"Hello that was-" Ash started but then

"Stop!" Dawn said as she made a stop hand sign. "I will have to see if you are worthy enough to talk to me." she said as she put her hand on her chin and analyzed Ash with a thoughtful expression. Ash thinking that this girl is crazy for thinking that people have to be worthy enough to talk to. But Ash didn't say anything that would get him harmed.

_'hmm his battle energy is pathetic. He doesn't seem to have a shred of Kido. He must be a rookie but its still below average.' _Dawn thought** (Note: Aura users can sense Kido but Kido users can't sense Aura so they think they are weak. As for Ash's battle energy, he can mask it.)**

_'Wow but he sure is handsome and has a nice sense of style, he could do better with his hair though, but still he's one of the most good looking boys I have ever seen, but his energy stinks! But he did deliver that strong punch so I guess I should give a shot.' _Dawn coming out of her thoughts extended her hand for a handshake.

"Hi! Nice to meet you my name is Dawn Berlitz whats yours?" Dawn introduced with a friendly tone. Ash accepted the handshake, but sensed something not right about her.

"I'm Ash Miss Berlitz." Then as soon as Ash finished he began to space out.

"What the? Where am I?" Ash noticed that he was in a conference battle room. The date was over a year from the current date and he saw that there were only two people there. Ash then realized that he was having an Aura Future Sight vision.

"NO! Paul I'm sorry I failed you I will do better and listen to you I promise!" A female voice said. Ash saw the scene in front of him with a scowling boy with purple hair with a purple sword in his hands was staring down at a battered Dawn with a look of disgust.

"You are a useless and weak trainer who doesn't deserve to even live. To think that I actually gave you a chance was stupid of me, be gone foolish little girl." The guy named Paul lifted the purple sword and striked Dawn to Ash's horror but before it happened the vision faded and was back still holding Dawn's hand.

"umm Ash are you alright? You can let go of my hand now." Dawn said with raised eyebrow. Ash back to his senses let go of her hand. Ash just felt peachy. He had a vision that Dawn is going to get killed by some guy named Paul. As if he already has a lot to deal with Misty going to be killed as well.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something that I needed to remember." Ash tried to make up

Knowing that it was a poor excuse Dawn saw that he looked like he was worried about something but she dismissed it and thought he was probably thinking of how she looked naked.

"Hey! Dawn! What sup we heard that you got attacked or something?" A voice called out. Ash turned around and saw the voice belonged to a girl with dark red eyes and orange hair wearing sunglasses on top of her hair. Ash also saw another girl and two other boys walking as a group. Ash tensed up as one of the boys was the purple haired guy that was suppose to kill Dawn!

"Yeah I did but I took care of them easily so don't worry." Dawn said. Zoey giggled

"You know when you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most!" Zoey said clearly imitating someone which made Dawn glare at her

"Hey Dawn who's your cute friend?" the other female said ogling Ash

"Control yourself Leona we're here in Kanto for more important things than ogle boys." Dawn calmly said. This got Ash's attention

_'So there not from Kanto. It must mean they're here for that.' _Ash thought

"Whatever Dee Dee you say that because you already have a boyfriend! I don't!" Leona said

"I thought I told you and Kenny to stop calling me that!" Dawn said while her eyes twitched. Leona just stuck out her tongue and continued to ogle Ash. Dawn saw this and just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway Ash these are my friends Leona, the horny one, Zoey the red head, Kenny the dork with brown hair, and Paul my boyfriend We are from the Sinnoh Region." Leona and Kenny glared at her for the nicknames.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Ash said politely _'That guy's her boyfriend? That just complicates things!'_ he thought

"That wasn't nice _Dee Dee_." Kenny said with emphasis on her nickname. Dawn ignored him and noticed Ash got tense while looking at Paul. The others seem to notice this too.

"What's wrong Ash? Is their something on Paul's face?" Dawn asked

"Well... it's just that he's is he glaring at me." Ash said

"Oh don't worry. Paul glares at everybody. His face is stuck like that." Zoey said and Paul just humphed

"I think it's because Ash is jealous at Paul for being my boyfriend." Dawn said

Zoey thought on the same lines as Dawn and Kenny then started to glare at Ash.

_'Uh-oh another boy fight over Dawn... Why does she always get the good ones?'_ Leona thought

"What! No! It's just that he's giving me an evil vibe and besides I just met you and there's no such thing as love at first sight. It's just so shallow." Ash said insulted that she would think that.

Dawn glared at Ash from that comment. "Hey! Who do you think you are telling what you think Paul is about?"

"I'm just saying that he's seems the type of person who would kill at first chance." Ash said as he looked at Paul with Aura Vision and he was glowing red. What surprised Ash is when he looked at Dawn she was a little light red.**(People can't see his eyes glow blue.)**

"Who do you think you? My father? Look Ash your cute and all and you're a nice guy but I'm looking for a different kind of guy." Dawn said still thinking Ash wanted to be her boyfriend. Ash almost fell over when he heard that.

"I thought I said I wasn't coming on to you. I never had any intention of becoming your boyfriend and I'm just being cautious at anything that would hurt people." Ash said noticing the looks they were giving him except Dawn and Paul.

"Humph, it's not as though you were good enough for her in the first place." Paul finally spoke shocking everyone.

Ash groaned in annoyance at everyone simply believing that he was into Dawn already.

"Well at least I don't scare away little children." Ash shot back

"Dawn is just looking someone who is powerful enough to protect her and judging by your absolutely pathetic battle energy you won't be able to do that, so get lost loser." Paul said coldly. Ash determined that this guy was worse than Gary.

"Oh? You think that just because your so strong and talented you can do anything. Don't make me laugh. I heard that line many times before." Ash said calmly as he knew power wasn't everything.

Gary who was walking around enjoying the festival saw Ash with a group of unfamiliar people. Ash was currently in a verbal fight with a purple haired guy.

"What did that moron get himself into this time?" Gary said to himself smirking at the thought of someone kicking Ash's ass. Gary walked closer to the crowd to see what was going on. He saw that the brown haired guy was watching Ash from the corner of his eye and from the looks of it was scared of something as he was staring at the blue haired girl but paid to mind to it.

"Hey sis! This way! The festival is this way!" A blue haired boy with glasses said running and not looking where he is going. He bumped right into Ash and fell to the ground. Ash offered him his hand and he helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked kindly while everyone else watched in curiosity to Ash's sudden change of emotions so quickly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry for running into like that. I was just really excited by the festival and I guess I didn't watch where I was going." the boy said

"No worries. It is a festival after all." Ash said with a smile

"Max you klutz! You have better said sorry to that boy!"

Everyone turned their heads to see three newcomers. A brown haired girl, some silver haired guy, and a green haired dude.

_'Hmm, I was right about her being here as well.'_ Ash thought

The girl came closer to the boy who is now identified as Max and smacked him in the back of the head while glaring at him. She then turned to Ash who was ready to introduce himself.

"I'm sorry for my dorky little brother Max." She apologized, Max mumbled something about stupid older sister which she heard and gave him a scary look and he whispered sorry. She then turned back to Ash.

She stared at Ash and started to blush. _'Wow! I never thought I'd see such a cute boy in Kanto.' _She thought trying to hide her blush which Max caught and got a wide grin.

"May has a boyfriend! May has a boyfriend!" Max said pointing to his now named sister who had a vein popped up in her forehead. The silver haired boy frowned, Ash noticed and took note of that. Everyone else was watching in amusement at the scene. Max then went in front of Ash.

"Excuse me but what's your name?" Max asked

"Umm it's Ash." he said

"hehehehe May and Ash! Sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.-mmmph!" Max was interrupted when May put her hand over his mouth. Max started to struggle angrily in the clutches of his sister earning a few laughs.

_'Where did that come from?'_ Ash thought as to why girls always blush at him.

"I'm sorry. I told you he's a dork who needs to grow up." May said to Ash also insulting Max

"Oh it's alright actually." Ash said in Max's defense

"Anyway I'm May Maple and it's nice to meet you. These are my friends Brendan..." she said pointing to the silver haired one "and Drew." pointing to the green haired one. "We're from the Hoenn Region." The two boys nodded and May offering her hand to which Ash accepted happily.

_'Well at least my first impression of May is good, unlike Dawn.'_ Ash thought

"It's nice to meet you Miss Maple." Ash said

"It's nice to meet you too Ash, but please call me May." May said.

Everyone gasped at how May wanting to become more familiar with Ash already except Gary who raised an eyebrow. Brock who was also shocked ran up to Ash from the sidelines.

"Man Ash how do you get them to like you so quickly? Can you teach o master?" Brock said while bowing down to him

"Cut it out Brock. You're making people think your crazy. Well... that's not far from the truth." Ash said not wanting to be the center of attention anymore.

"Well I can't blame him. Your very very handsome." Leona said staring at Ash

"Your not helping." Ash said

"Humph, I guess good looks are the only thing you have." Paul said coldly**(Everything he says is cold.)**

"Watch it you." Ash shot back at him

Misty who was returning from helping set up with the Graduation Ceremony saw the commotion of Ash arguing with some purple haired guy surrounded by unfamiliar people her age watching them.

"What's going on?" She said to Brock

"The purple haired guy Paul insulted Ash for having low battle energy and no Kido. Misty I think you should go there and help Ash out." Brock said as Misty ran up to Ash.

"Ash! are you alright!" Misty said with concern

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just annoying having to talk to this waste of talent." Ash said pointing to Paul

At this comment the Sinnoh group gasped at hearing Ash bluntly insulting Paul knowing what will happen next. The next thing they knew Dawn was right up in Ash's line of sight with an angry look.

_'So she's going to show her not so friendly side.' _Ash thought

_'This girl has a lot of Kido!' _Misty thought in awe

"Can I help you?" Ash asked to Dawn

"Yes Ash. I'll teach you like I do to everybody who insults my boyfriend." Dawn said while putting on black gloves which caught the interest of everyone who wasn't from Sinnoh.

"Hey Ash you do remember your messing with a scary girl who can kick the ass of someone who is way bigger than her?" Brock said nervouly

"Yeah so?" Ash said nonchalantly

That comment got Ash disbelief looks from the others thinking that he's bazaar.

"So you think that there's nothing to worry about?" Dawn said smirking

"So I get punched wherever and sent sailing through the air at fast speed and crash into something hard. Big deal." Ash said with no concern

Everyone thought Ash was a little weird, but now think he just plain crazy. After his comment Dawn punched the ground with such powerful force that it made the ground split creating a large hole where she punched. The force of the punch made a small tremor where everyone who was near tried not fall on their butts. Ash surprisingly didn't move at all.

Everyone but Ash who never saw Dawn's Kido jaw dropped the ground with wide eyes.

_'Her Kido is super strong!' _Gary thought his mouth agape.

"So do still think there's nothing to worry about?" Dawn asked again

"Yes." Ash simply stated as if her display never happened. Everyone just face faulted.

"Ash! Now is not the time to be weird! You always get into these kinds of trouble because of it!" Misty said very worried about Dawn's power.

Right after Misty said that Dawn vanished and reappeared in front of Ash and threw a fist at him. Right before the impact the fist suddenly came to a halt just an inch before the connection.

"Umm? What was the point of that?" Ash asked not scared of what just happened

_'Is Ash out of his mind! With her combined knowledge of martial arts and her speed she could be arguably be the most strongest female trainer here!'_ Brock thought worried of Ash's predicament.

"Humph, your just an idiot. If you ever insult Paul or even try to attack him I will send you half way to the moon got it?" Dawn said coldly as she teleported right next to Paul.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Ash said feeling not threatened which got him more disbelief looks.

_'That Dawn girl has spunk, too bad she's already taken.'_ Gary thought with a smirk on his face at the thought of Ash being owned by a girl.

"Dawn calm down girl. I would have gotten mad too if someone disrespected me like that." Leona said defending Ash. Dawn just gave her a cold glare which Leona could not believe was directed at her. Ash felt sorry for her for causing the tension between friends, so he decide to change the subject.

"So you guys came to Kanto for the annual Rookie Exams." Ash said. Misty smacked her forehead.

"Oh yeah that's right I totally forgot about the Rookie Examinations." Misty said

"Umm, what are the Rookie Exams?" Max said

"It's a tournament to test the abilities as new Pokemon Trainers and depending on our performance determines our rank in the Trainer database. The one who wins the exams is named Rookie of the Year of our generation. All rookies from different region are required to participate in the exams before we start our journeys. It so happens that the exams are being held in Kanto this year and that's what this festival is for." Misty explained

"Humph, Rookie of the Year? What a pointless title. It's more important to just survive the gauntlet they call an exam." Ash said not happy

"(Yeah that's right!)" Pikachu said agreeing with Ash

"That's the kind of response I expected from a weakling like you." Paul said

"I don't care what you think. Let me guess you think you'll win." Ash shot back

"No Kira will." Paul said. This got Ash's attention

"Who's Kira?" he asked

"Let me answer that. Kira is an artificially created human Pokemon Trainer designed to be the ultimate weapon against the Republic's enemies to win the war not revealed to us yet. Kira is already classified as a very powerful S class trainer which none of us Rookies would stand a chance against." Kenny explained. Everyone who didn't know about this except Ash was wide eyed.

"Wait! If this guy is already ranked S class level then he knows his release. There is no way he's a rookie! He will outright destroy us!" Misty asked stunned that someone that caliber is competing.

"Yeah that's true but the only reason why they are letting him compete is to test his powers and to show the world the weapon the Sinnoh government made. Many people are interested to see Kira's powers so they thought since the Rookie Exam finals are one of the biggest events shown around the world on television so the tournament would be a good place to display his powers." Kenny answered

"I guess it also means that if Kira wins then the governments around the world would fund his mass production." Ash said

"Yup you guessed it." Kenny said

_'Damn! That means that the bonding of Pokemon would be endanger and no longer be any chance to reestablish the connection once and for all' _Ash thought

"Everyone already knows who's going to fight in the finals too, Paul and Kira." Dawn stated. Everyone tensed and frowned at Dawn's confidence that Paul will be the one to fight Kira in the end.

"And why is that?" Drew asked slightly pissed

"Because Paul's battle energy is the strongest of our generation next to Kira and his energy is easily six times more powerful than my own." Dawn said. Everyone who wasn't from Sinnoh except Ash gaped at the proclamation of Paul's power. Kenny clenched his fist for some reason which Ash noticed and tension was in the air.

"I'm going to give you guys a word of warning. If anyone of you gets in a match with Paul or Kira then just forfeit if you don't want to be killed." Dawn said calmly with no emotion. Everyone gulped. Ash didn't listen as he was preoccupied with the future of humans and Pokemon at stake.

_'This guy is really that strong! Damn! At this rate even I won't be able to beat him!'_ Gary thought but then smirked.

_'The Rookie Exams huh? Things are getting interesting. I wonder what the outcome will be and what will happen in this tournament.'_ he thought in anticipation

"Well forgive me if I won't forfeit because I have things I need to do." Ash said to Dawn. She just frowned at him.

"I made a promise to a friend that I will be the best trainer ever and giving up in the exams won't help my goals at all. So if I have to fight the both of you at the same time I won't back down at all" Ash stated

_'Besides if I let Kira win then it's all over for the Pokemon Trainers." _Ash thought

_'That kid's guts is going to get him killed.'_ Drew thought as he saw Paul smirked mocking Ash's goal. Everyone else was watching in awe at Ash's declaration.

_'Either Ash has balls of steel or he's just plain insane!'_ Kenny thought with a smile.

_'Wow! Ash has so much passion!' _May thought while blushing

"Are you kidding me? I'm warning you to save your life! You would be crazy to stand up to Paul or Kira!" Dawn yelled annoyed

"Yeah well you don't have to be sane to become a Pokemon Trainer now do you?" Ash simply said. Paul frowned and started his way to a Pokemon Center near the festival.

"Come Dawn. I'm sick of hearing this moron talk. Lets go." Paul said walking away. Dawn gave Ash a glare and turned to follow Paul. Zoey did the same.

"Well I still think your a lunatic Ash, but your right about one thing. If get to battle Paul or Kira I won't give up like some pansy." Gary said as he finally revealed himself.

"Well forgive me if I don't offer flowers at your grave." Ash said always knowing he was there. Misty instantly furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of the bastard named Gary.

"That's rich weirdo." Gary said in false amusement

"Hey Ash don't let Dawn get to you. She used to me more kind and sweet before her father died." Leona said

"I see. I thought it was somewhere along those lines." Ash said as he hypothesized on Dawn's current personality.

"Her life is very tough and she as to act tough considering she's a princess." Leona explained

"PRINCESS!" everyone shouted. Ash tensed thinking Dawn is already been known as on of the Princesses of Light.

"Yes she is the Princess of Sinnoh." Leona clarified

"She's the princess of the entire region?" Brendan asked which Leona nodded.

Ash sighed in relief at the explanation and that his and the three girl's covers wasn't blown.

"Yeah I guess she didn't tell you. Dawn is the next in line to be the Princess of Sinnoh. When Dawn's died her mother remarried a ruthless and always angry cold bastard who Dawn hates. Her stepfather is only interested in making the family line stronger and the only way to do that is for Dawn to marry someone who is powerful."

"Wait. Her stepfather can't choose who she can marry." Misty said but Leona instantly replied.

"He can. Dawn can only marry someone with his and the Sinnoh governments approval so so if someone isn't powerful no matter how much in love he is with Dawn he won't simply be approved. Remember the necklace on her neck? It was her father's, it's a necklace that represents destiny, on his deathbed he gave it to her and told her to give it to someone who will always protect her, who would die for her, and who will always love her." Leona explained.

Ash looked down in sympathy._ 'Destiny is beginning to be more crappier every minute.'_ he thought in anger.

"I'm glad that the Kanto and Johto governments banned and forbid arranged marriages." Ash said in relief

"How romantic." May said while Max rolled his eyes

"I don't think Paul is her boyfriend for that." Ash stated

"Yeah your right, but Dawn thinks that Paul will be the one who will always protect her and she plans to give Paul her necklace. Not only that Paul has her stepfather's approval and unless someone other than Kira can prove to be stronger than him he won't approve of anyone else. I'm worried for my friend. Ash your right about Paul being evil. He's not the one for her, he's too power hungry and manipulative, she needs someone way better than Paul but she thinks that he is the one who will protect her." Leona said worried about her friend.

_'I wish I could simply help Dawn, but that means I'm already choosing her over Misty and May.'_ Ash thought

_'That is why I will prove to Dawn's stepfather that I am stronger than Paul once I beat him in the Exams. I don't care if I'm not number one, I just want to prove to Dawn how much I love her no matter what!' _Kenny thought clenching his fists with determination in his eyes as he walked off to the Pokemon Center. Leona saw Kenny leaving and started to make her way there as well as she waved them goodbye.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys I hope we can all be friends after all of this is over." May said earning a nod from everyone their. Then she, Max, Brendan, and Drew made their way to to Pokemon Center as well. Ash and Misty watched as they left and then Gary came closer to the two of them.

"Well that was fun to watch, I think I should be heading home to get ready for the Graduation Ceremony, oh and congrats on passing weirdo." Gary said as he made his way to his home.

"Well 'what's his face' is right for once we have to get home to prepare for the ceremony." Ash said to Misty who was still worried

"Aren't you a little worried about the exams Ash?" Misty asked

"Yeah, that Kira can change the entire Republic." Ash said

"I was talking about if your worried about dying."

"I never worry about that. Well see you at the ceremony." he said as he waved her goodbye Pikachu following as well.

"Oh and Misty when the ceremony is over I want to walk you home alright?" Ash said with worry in his voice. Misty blushed at the fact that he wanted to walk her home. Ash continued his way back home.

"So Misty are you going to tell him your feelings?" Brock said to Misty who just blushed even more.

"I don't know..." Misty said

"Well better tell him soon, I see how some of these girls look at him and if you don't declare your feelings before it's too late then another girl is going to get to Ash I'd tell him when you walk home together." Brock advised

Misty said nothing and looked as though she was in deep thought. Brock left towards the Pokemon Center to leave Misty in her thoughts. Misty slowly walked out of the festival and headed home but unknown to her two men covered in black hoods were watching her every move.

"So that's her huh? Lets kill her now!" Tenzu said

"No we must strike when the time is right." Axel said keeping his gaze on Misty

"Whatever, but still say waiting until tonight is a waste of time!"

Axel didn't reply ignoring Tenzu.

"All we have to do is wait. Patience is the key." Axel stated. Tenzu just scoffed as they continued to follow her.

* * *

**Note: Misty, May, and Dawn don't have the birthmark that Ash has. They just represent the triangles that surround the center red one that represents Ash.**


	6. The Beast Wakes

**A/N: Ash finally battles in this chapter. If you remember I combined his personality to another character. Can you still guess who it is. I pretty much made it obvious.**

**Note: Ash isn't the most physically strongest, but he makes up for it with brain power and spirit(both will and energy) so his stats are balanced unlike others who excel at only one or two attributes.**

**Colors of Aura:**

**Light Aura-Blue(not to be confused with elemental water-dark blue and elemental light-light blue)  
**

**Dark Aura-Purple(not to be confused with elemental darkness-violet)  
**

**Demon Aura-Blood Red(not to be confused with elemental heart-red)  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Beast Wakes**

Ash was not pleased in the least. He absolutely disliked wearing a suit. It was hard to move in them and feels very uncomfortable. He just never liked wearing them ever even before coming to Poketopia. Pikachu was glad he didn't have to wear one.

Watching from afar were Tenzu and Axel.

"Tenzu when the girl's name is called we move." Axel said. Tenzu gave an evil grin.

Ash went in line with his respective graduates with Pikachu on his shoulder as he was in front of the audience. Professor Oak who was the announcer came forth on the stadium.

"Welcome one and all to this year's Pallet Town Graduation Ceremony! Now we will announce the names of this year's new Pokemon Trainers. When I call your name please come on up and receive your trainer I.D. card. Now Lets Begin!" Professor Oak said in the microphone before saying the first name.

Ash who was in line felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around and smiled when he saw it was Misty who was wearing a yellow princess gown.

"So do you like it? Ash?" Misty said giving Ash a spin.

"Yeah it looks great on you Misty." Ash said moving up in the line

_'That's the dress she wore in the vision! It's going to happen now!' _Ash thought hiding his anxiety

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself Ash. I see you finally combed your messy hair." Misty joked

"Whatever I can't wait to get out of these clothes. They make feel so uncomfortable." Ash said as he acted as though nothing was wrong.

"I think you look good in them Ash. It makes you look sophisticated." Misty joked again. Then Ash's name was called

Ash walked up to Professor Oak and received his I.D. card.

"Thank you Professor." Ash thanked his old friend

Ash then walked down the stairs to get a congrats from Misty before her name was called and Ash nodded.

"NOW!" Tenzu said as both he and Axel jumped out of the forest flying high towards the stadium.

"Wow! I guess someone lazy as you can pass." Gary said smirking as Ash passed by who stopped like he saw a ghost. Gary slightly surprised that Ash didn't say anything turned to see what he was looking at and saw two people with black robes wearing black hoods coming this way fast.

_'It's starting. Mission objective: Ensure the survival of Misty.'_ Ash thought as he prepared for the upcoming battle.

Everyone turned to see two black figures running towards them. Officer Jenny who was there was about to tell them to stop but Tenzu just knocked her out of the way into the the stadium causing everyone to panic.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded Pikachu. The thunderbolt was avoided and one of them grabbed Misty who was screaming.

"CRAP! MISTY!" Ash yelled

"ASH! HELP ME!!" Misty yelled as she disappeared with the black clothed man.

"I'm coming!!" Ash said running towards the sight but stopped when the second guy who has both of his hands up palms open toward him and the stunned crowd.

"Ice Type Move: Blizzard!" the man calmly said as the wave of snow came out of his palms. Ash ducked but everyone else was encased in ice unable to move. After he was finished he left to follow the other kidnapper.

"Damn! Pikachu! Let's go! Aura Vision!" Ash said going to follow them.

"Let me go you ASSHOLES!!" Misty yelled trying to break free from the man's strong grip.

"Did you freeze the humans?" Tenzu asked ignoring the girl

"Yes they have been taken care of." Axel said as they stopped at their destination which was the nearby beach.

"When we kill her throw her body in the water so the humans will have a hard time to find her remains." Axel calmly stated as he lifted his hood to reveal his long blue hair. Tenzu did the same grinning evilly at Misty as he tossed her into the sand.

_'They-they're going to kill me?!' _Misty thought with a look of horror on her face

"Do not worry little girl. Death is not that bad. It will only hurt for a second but unfortunately for you Tenzu would like to show you a good time before we kill you." Axel calmly said but you could see from his face he was disgusted about something.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?!" Misty said trying to find a way to escape.

"So girl let me ask you a question. Are you a virgin?" Tenzu said as he raised his left hand.

"**I summon thee come forth!**" The man said as a shadow glob took the form of an evil Scyther with red eyes and an evil grin. Misty took a step back at the horrifying looking Pokemon she sees.

The evil Syther then turned a dark color and transformed into a weapon and was caught by him.

_'What kind of Pokemon is that?! I feel so much evil coming from it!'_ Misty thought as she tried to run but Tenzu teleported right in front of her with the sword that had spikes all over it and slashed her dress revealing the white shirt she was wearing underneath the dress. Tenzu then wiggled his index finger.

"I don't think so little girl. You didn't answer my question yet." he said with a menacing grin as he walked closer to Misty who slowly motioned her hand for her Pokeballs.

Misty released her Squirtle whom she brought for a friendly battle with Ash after the ceremony if he ever finally decides to.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle announced as it came out of its Pokeball. The red haired man just stared at Misty amused as he rested his sword on his shoulder blades.

_'I already know based on the amount of battle energy this guy has Squirtle can't beat this guy. I'm going to have to use my Kido.'_ Misty got up and started to go through the Kido process as waves of energy came forth from her body.

"Hehe so your going to fight me huh? Lets see what you got!" Tenzu said with an evil smirk. Axel watched with interest as Misty powered up her energy as Squirtle fused with her body.

"**Surge through the seas, and destroy everything with your powerful tsunami! Kido!**" As she said this a blue beautiful sword with a white hilt came forth and she got into battle position staring at Tenzu with pure hate in her eyes. She got into position and grabbed the hilt with both her hands and left foot in front of her as she pointed the sword at him.

"First Wave! Water Type Move: Water Burst!" Misty slashed her sword and a huge wave of water came flying at Tenzu who just lifted his hands and deflected the attack like it was nothing. Misty paled.

_'He deflected it with his hand! That's impossible!'_ Misty thought with a horrified surprised look.

"Is that al go got? Come on I know your stronger than this. Tell you what I will give you a free shot." Tenzu mocked still smirking evilly. A drop of sweat came down on her face and got into position again concentrating her Kido. He would pay for underestimating her.

"First Wave! Water Type Move: Water Burst!" Misty yelled as she tried again and this time the wave hit him. Misty smirked as she thought that it was over as she watched the dust of sand fly up but she was dead wrong as the man was still standing there with no scratch on him with a bored look on his face.

"Th-there's no way! Are you even human?!" Misty said as her body started to shake with fear. Tenzu grinned and started to walk closer to Misty slowly. Then for a split second she saw the man's face change into a scary looking that scared the crap out of her and screamed at the sight as she ran towards the water trying to get away from the monster.

_'Wait! Water! That's it! If I can combine that technique with adding the water it would become twice as powerful, but I don't know if the technique will work since I didn't get enough practice with it! But its now or never!'_ Misty ran on the ocean water and positioned her body again to attack.

_'So she is using the ocean water to make her attacks strong, smart.'_ Axel thought while watching the fight.

"Second Wave! Water Type Move: Water Dragon!" Misty yelled pouring all her energy into the attack as a huge dragon made out of water came forth from behind her. It gave a load roar and the attack crashed into Tenzu. Misty panted and her sword disappeared because she used up all of her energy for that final attack. Misty watched the cloud of dust thinking she defeated him but once again she was wrong.

"**Hahahahaha! That was pretty good bitch! That attack actually tickled a little! Now It's my turn!**" Tenzu said demonically as he reappeared behind Misty and punched her in the face as she flew back onto shore away from the water. Misty struggled to get up and tried to crawl to escape but Tenzu grabbed her and slashed her dress off revealing her bra and forcing her down.

"Now you are going to enjoy this you bitch! Hahahahaha!" Tenzu said until he was suddenly stopped when someone punched him in the face. Tenzu lost his balance and flew a few feet away from Misty.

"Ah. That was satisfying." Ash said as he appeared out of nowhere with Pikachu.

"Ash...?" Misty said weakly

"Don't worry Misty. I'm here." he said reassuringly

Tenzu got up holding his face._ 'WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID THAT HURT?!'_ he thought in disbelief as he stared at the culprit. He was the same guy who attacked them earlier. Axel vaguely remembered that this boy ducked in the last second before the ice attack launched.

"Hey! Axel! I thought you said you took care of the humans!" Tenzu said turning to Axel who just remained calm as ever.

"I missed him, but I didn't think he would catch up so quickly." Axel turned his attention to Ash.

"Leave now boy. We just came for the girl. If you do not comply we will have to kill you, so please calmly leave and we will not harm you." Axel said calmly to Ash. Ash just rolled his eyes as Pikachu flared his electricity around itself in anger.

"Are you crazy? There's no way in hell I would abandon her especially when your trying to kill her. I'll kill you before that happened." Ash stated

"Is this girl really worth being killed over? She might be your friend, but you have other friends who will mourn your loss. I recall saying that your goal is to become the greatest trainer ever am I correct? When we were watching over the girl I overheard you saying about it, if we kill you then your goals will vanish with you so is it really worth fighting to protect your friend when you risk everything." Axel said trying to convince Ash to leave to protect himself.

"Humph, I never expected you demons to understand." Ash said surprising Misty and the two men that he knew they were demons.

"My goals are just things I do to move forward in life. I would achieve many things whether it be status, wealth, or items, but that is nothing in comparison with things that are irreplaceable such as friendship. There is only one of the same person in this universe and there is no substitute, so yes I think it's worth giving up everything for a friend." Ash stated. Axel narrowed his eyes after the speech a little frustrated.

_'Ash...**.**'_ Misty thought smiling weakly. Ash was truly a very strong person to say he would give up even his life any day for his friends, Misty was the only one who knew that Ash was strong no matter what anyone said it's just they're blind to it.

_'Humans and their foolish morals.'_ Axel thought a little annoyed.

"Then you are a fool." Axel stated quick and simple. Ash smirked.

"No your just an idiot." Ash stated quick and simple. Tenzu amused at the sight of Axel frustrated laughed.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! I like this kid he's got guts to be able to fight death itself! So pretty boy you were going to save your friend right? Let's see if you can live up to those words! Tenzu said as he lifted his sword and charged towards Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu Plan Number 25!" Ash commanded

Pikachu launched a thunderbolt getting Tenzu's attention. Tenzu then tried to slash Pikachu, but with Pikachu's speed he avoided it. Pikachu then kept on moving backwards quickly as Tenzu chased him swinging his sword in hopes of hitting Pikachu. They went a short distance away until Pikachu went behind Tenzu a few feet away. Tenzu turned around to attack, but Pikachu kept moving backwards a short distance until he went behind Tenzu again causing him to turn around. This kept on going over and over again.**(More than fifty times.)  
**

_'Is Ash out of his mind sending Pikachu in there against that monster! He has a better shot if he uses long-range attacks not close combat!'_ Misty thought as she watched in horror at Pikachu engaged in a close combat fight.

"Ash? What are you doing?" Misty said still weak

"Don't worry Misty. My plan is in affect." Ash said

_'What is he doing? Is he just stalling until some help arrives? Well there's no chance in that happening so soon.'_ Axel thought

"GRRR! Hold still you little rodent so I can kill you!" Tenzu growled in frustration as he tried to slice in half the quick little sucker, but to no avail.

Pikachu went behind Tenzu again causing him to turn around, but this time Tenzu felt a sharp pain on his leg.

"**AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?! MY LEG!**" Tenzu screamed as he fell down in pain causing a surprised look from Misty and Axel.

"Tenzu! What's wrong?!" Axel said no longer calm as he watched his partner writhe in pain holding his leg.

"I don't know! My leg is suddenly in so much pain I can't take it!" he explained in pain

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he said glaring venomously to Ash

"It's not what I've done. It's what you've done." Ash said calmly

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I'll explain in words you can understand. Self Destruction." he stated

"Self destruction?" Misty and Axel said not fully getting what Ash is saying.

"To simply put it Pikachu made it so that you would keep using your legs when you kept on chasing him. When he went behind you, you always had to turn around giving extra pressure to your leg that you were always using to turn around. The strain you kept giving it finally snapped severely injuring your leg muscle even though your a demon thus resulting in your self destruction." Ash explained

"BUT YOUR POKEMON WAS RUNNING AROUND TOO. SO WHY DIDN'T HE GET INJURED?!" Tenzu yelled in so much pain

"Pikachu's just glad he isn't overly muscular like you." Ash said

"(Yeah your so gross with all that muscle.)" Pikachu said

Misty was in awe at what Ash just said. No matter how much power she put into her attacks it had no affect on the demon. But now she just witnessed the monster severely crippled by just being tricked into hurting himself.

_'What the? How did this kid think up of something so elaborate? Who is he?'_ Axel thought in disbelief

"YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS!" Tenzu yelled as he tried to get up but failed as he collapse on one knee.

"Tenzu. You were tricked by some human. I no longer have any respect for you." Axel said calm again

"SHUT UP AXEL! YOU WOULD HAVE FALLEN FOR IT YOURSELF!" Axel had nothing to say

"Wow! Ash! You were able to hurt him and you didn't do anything." Misty said. Ash smiled at her.

"The credit goes to Pikachu for flawlessly following the plan." Ash said in modesty

"I'm not done yet you brat! I still have one good leg left." Tenzu stated as he was hopping on his good leg trying to ignore the pain.

"Well that's good for you, but I already knew that." Ash said as he made a fist and then it started to glow blue. In a burst of speed Ash reappeared right in front of Tenzu and gave him a strong punch to the face again and he was sent flying crashing into some rocks destroying them.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL! KIDO SHOULDN'T HURT ME SO MUCH!" He said not knowing what is going on.

On closer inspection Axel examined the energy on Ash's fist and was shocked even a little frightened.

"Tenzu! It's not Kido! It's Aura!" Axel said warning him

"WHAT?! AURA?! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he said in disbelief

"It is! That kid is an Aura user!" Axel said still shocked

Misty was shocked at this news. Aura users were the most powerful humans who protected the people of the Republic. Aura was a power that only few are born with and thought they were now extinct, but now she just witnessed that her best friend is one and never told her.

"Ash? You were an Aura user all this time? Why didn't you tell me?" Misty asked Ash a little hurt at him not trusting her enough to tell her his secret.

"Does it matter? Whether I have Aura or Kido I will always protect you." Ash said causing Misty to feel better.

"Tenzu be more careful. Aura to us demons is like acid so don't get near him." Axel said actually trying to help his partner

"I don't care if he is an Aura user! He's still just a human so he can still be sliced to pieces!" Tenzu said objecting as he used his good leg to jump in the air to slice Ash with his Evil Syther sword.**(If you don't already know it's a Shadow Pokemon.)**

_'Crap! Come on Chosen One powers I need a weapon right now!' _Ash thought yelling at himself

"Ash!" "(Ash!)" Misty and Pikachu yelled

When the blade was about to hit Ash it suddenly was blocked by something. Ash surprised quickly pushed Tenzu away with whatever he's holding causing the demon to jump back a few feet landing on his good leg. What they saw shocked them even more.

What Ash was holding was a white hilt with three empty round sockets. One socket on each side of the guard and the other at the end of the pommel. What truly was surprising was the isosceles triangle shaped blade that was made up entirely of red energy.

"Wow! Now this is a weapon!" Ash said in astonishment

"It ca-can't b-be!" Axel said his voice trembling

"It's th-the Z-Sa-Saber!"

"WHAT! THEN THAT MEANS THIS KID IS THE CHOSEN ONE! KING AARON REBORN!" Tenzu yelled not liking this even more.

"It's no wonder he's so adamant in protecting the girl since she's one of the Princesses of Light." Axel stated

Misty was very shocked at what they just said.

"A-Ash? Is wh-what they're saying t-true?" she said having a hard time taking all this in.

"Yes. It's true. That's why they're after you. You're one of the Princesses of Light and they are agents of the Evil One who will return to reek his revenge." Ash admitting

"But-?"

"I found out all of this last night when Daitokuji-sensei told me. I knew you wouldn't believe me so I didn't tell you." Ash explained

"Bah. If we kill him now then there's no one who can stop the Master when he returns." Tenzu said as he leaped towards Ash again

Ash side stepped causing the sword to hit the sand and quickly did a horizontal slash at Tenzu's shoulder causing a major wound. The wound was not only deep but was burning as well causing him to hold his shoulder in pain.

"AHHHH! IT BURNS!" he yelled

"That's nothing. Pikachu! Thunder!" Ash commanded

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled launching one of the most strongest electric attacks

Powerful electricity shot up in to the air right into the clouds. Then a giant thunderbolt came crashing down right into Tenzu, but before it happened Ash wanted to add something to heat things up more. A spark appeared his his hands and then he shot forth dark colored electricity.

"DARK AURA LIGHTNING!" Ash yelled

His attack and Pikachu's combined and hit Tenzu with so much force causing him to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Misty was shocked at what Ash just did.

"Ash? What that?"

"It was a Dark Aura attack. A dangerous set of moves that align with the dark side of an Aura user's spirit. Only a certain family bloodline can use it." Ash explained surprising her once more at what he can do

_'It's worse than I thought! He's one of those types of users!'_ Axel thought no longer believing they can win like this.

"Tenzu! Get up! We have to retreat!" he yelled at his now smoking partner

"THE HELL WITH THAT! I WON"T STOP UNTIL HE AND THAT BITCH IS DE-!" he didn't get to finish as some invisible force was choking him and lifting him up in the air.

"Dark Aura Choke." Ash said calmly

The now nonthreatening demon was gasping for breath as he held his neck vainly trying to release the nonexistent hand that was choking him.

"Go ahead. Try to finish that exclamation." Ash said as he was doing a gesture with his hand as if he was squeezing something.

_'There's only one way left. It's not my style to do this but I have no other alternative. If it works than the girl is dead. If it fails than there's a chance that he'll die'_ Axel thought preparing a surprise attack.

"Ice Type move: Ice Spike!" Axel said as a pillar of ice with a pointed edge shot forth from his hand and headed at fast speed towards Misty.

Misty was frozen in fear as she watched the pillar of ice headed towards her. Ash was wide eyed.

_'No... Ash I didn't even get to tell you that I-'_ her thoughts were interrupted as she was pushed aside by something. It was Ash and now he was the target of the attack. The ice spike hit Ash right in the chest the end sticking out of his back as he fell down.

When that happen Ash let go of the Z-Saber and it disappeared in a flash of red.**(Ash no longer had enough energy or vitality to keep it materialized)**

_'Misty... I said that I will always protect you... no matter what.'_ Ash thought as he coughed up blood.

"NO! ASH!" Misty screamed as she was horrified at she was seeing. It was worse than when Gary punched him. At least Ash was fine but now things were terrible.

"Misty... keep away!" Ash said coughing up more blood

Tenzu who was released when Ash ran towards Misty walked slowly towards him using his sword as a crutch.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled as he grabbed Ash and punched him in the face. Ash landing on his side in pain.

"(Why you!)" Pikachu yelled as he charged him but was backhanded aside.

"YOU PATHETIC CHOSEN ONE! YOU THINK THAT THIS IS SOME FAIRY TALE THAT WILL END IN A HAPPY ENDING?!" Tenzu then kicked him at his side.

"WELL YOU'RE WRONG! THIS IS REALITY! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" he said as he lifted Ash up holding the collar of his shirt preparing to cut of his head.

"NO! Ash!" Misty screamed with tears in her eyes

"(ASH!)" Pikachu yelled

_'Damn! Is this the end?'_ Ash thought as hey was having flashbacks of his life.

_'Has everything I've done to become stronger all for naught?' _thinking of his training

_'Will I lose everything here as well?'_ thinking of Misty, Professor Oak, his new friends, his Pokemon, and Daitokuji-sensei who was like a father to him.

_'I failed. Just like I failed that time.' _thinking of the girl he loved and lost.

**'****IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK BOY?'** a loud booming voice said in Ash's mind

* * *

**Mind Scape (Deep within the bowls of Ash's mind and soul)**

"What the? Where am I?" Ash said in confusion

**"WHY YOUR IN YOUR MIND BOY. WHERE ELSE?"**

Ash looked at his surrounding. He was in a sewer he wasn't familiar with.

"Where are you?" he asked not finding the owner of the intimidating voice.

**"JUST FOLLOW THE RED AURA AND FIND OUT BOY."**

Ash looked down to see red aura flowing from deeper within the sewer.

"Red Aura? I heard of red energy that represent the heart and life of the elements but not red aura." he said to himself as he walked deeper.

Ash continued to walk the narrow sewer until he came to a large room. What surprised him that there was a really large cage that had a piece of paper on the lock that had the kanji for seal written on it. Ash saw that the red aura was coming from within the cage.

Suddenly the red aura erupted lighting up the large dank room. Ash was now seeing a large head that was as taller than a house. He was instantly frightened at what he was looking at. He can only see the head but he can still identify this creature as a dragon. It's eye was glowing red showing the menacing yellow colored irises and slit shaped pupils. It's fangs were showing because it was grinning, a little drool dropping out. It had horns near it's ears that looked sort of like wings.

**"SO I FINALLY GET TO MEET THIS GENERATIONS WARDEN." **it said with no emotion

"Who or what are you?!" Ash said trembling. The two demons were nothing compared to this thing.

**"DIDN'T YOUR SENSEI MENTION ME? I'M HURT BOY."** it said feigning

"What?! Daitokuji-sensei never talked to about something like you!" Ash said shocked that his sensei knew about this as well.

**"WELL SINCE YOU DON'T KNOW I MIGHT AS WELL INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM MEGGIDDO THE HAZARD DRAGON AND THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON TO HAVE EVER LIVED!"** Meggiddo said proudly

"Your a demon?! Then what are you doing in me?!" Ash ask as to how a demon of this caliber was inside him.

**"I WAS SEALED BY AN ANCESTOR OF YOURS A LONG TIME AGO. HE SEALED ME INSIDE HIMSELF TO PREVENT ME FROM DESTROYING THE WORLD AND THE SEAL PASSES ALONG TO A BLOOD RELATIVE FOR ALL ETERNITY BOY."**

"Fine I get the circumstances but why am I able to meet you now?"

**"EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE NEAR DEATH MANY TIMES BEFORE. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU CAME IN CONTACT WITH DEMON ENERGY. IT'S INFLUENCE AND YOU DYING WERE ENOUGH TO WAKE ME BOY."** Meggiddo explained

"So why did you send me hear to meet you?"

**"YOU DID A PRETTY GOOD JOB DEALING WITH THOSE TWO UNTIL YOU MESSED IT UP BOY."** it said as it laughed insultingly

"Misty was in danger and I couldn't just do nothing!" Ash yelled

**"HUMPH, I GUESS OLD HABITS DIE HARD, RIGHT AARON?" **

"Since your in me I guess you know all about me."

**"I KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU THAN YOU KNOW ABOUT YOURSELF AND I'M PROOF BOY."**

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

**"NOTHING. ANYWAYS YOUR ABOUT TO DIE IN THE REAL WORLD AND I WANT TO HELP YOU PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING."**

"Why should I trust you?!"

**"BECAUSE SINCE YOUR THE LAST OF YOUR BLOODLINE. IF YOUR GONE THAN THERE'S NO ONE ELSE TO HAVE THE SEAL AND I WOULD FINALLY DIE SO I'M JUST SAVING YOU TO SAVE MYSELF."**

"That figures. But what can you do since your locked up?"

**"SIMPLE. I AM THE ONLY DEMON EVER TO HAVE AURA SO I'M LENDING SOME OF MINE TO YOU."**

"I don't know." Ash said hesitantly

**"WHAT'S WRONG BOY. YOU HAD NO PROBLEM USING DARK AURA WHEN YOU DISCOVERED IT SO IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE, BESIDES DON'T YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND'S LIFE?"**

At hearing this Ash finally decided.

"Very well! I accept your aid, but I only want those two demons harmed so don't try to do anything to hurt Misty or anyone else!" Ash warning the dragon demon of any treachery.

**"THERE'S NOTHING TO GAIN BY DOING SO ANYWAYS SO HAVE IT YOUR WAY CHOSEN ONE." **as Meggiddo said that his blood red demonic aura started to pour from his body right into Ash.

Ash was engulfed with the demon's aura. He was overwhelmed at first but he started to get use to it. He could feel himself getting stronger every second and no longer felt like dying. He was prepared for anything.

* * *

**Back in the real world**

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Tenzu yelled as he swung his sword but was caught by Ash's hand before it hit his neck.

"Is that what you think?" Ash asked calmly

"What the?!" Tenzu said as he tried to pull back his sword but couldn't since Ash has a strong grip on.

"Do you really believe that you can kill me?"

"This is impossible! You shouldn't have any strength left!" he said in disbelief

"It is and let me show you." Ash said as he let go of the sword and punched Tenzu hard sending him crashing near Axel.

Misty thinking it was some sort of miracle was very happy. Pikachu however felt a disturbance.

_'Why do I get the feeling that something terrible is about to happen.' _Axel thought

"Tenzu. Let's get out of here before he kills us." he said with fear in his voice

"What! I'm not running! He's just a human! I don't care if he's the Chosen One! He's already close to death!" Tenzu yelled

Suddenly blood red energy erupted from Ash's body creating a massive shock wave. Pikachu jumped on Misty forcing her down to take cover. Axel and Tenzu were knocked off their feet. Fire started to engulf Ash causing the ice spike to melt revealing a gaping hole in his chest. What was surprising is that the hole started to close up shocking everyone as humans can't heal that fast. The fire started to spread around Ash creating a pattern of four triangles that that resemble the hazard sign with him in the middle. Ash then started to change.

Red scale-like armor started to cover Ash. His hands and feet turned cloven like a dragon's with red claws and toe nails and he sprouted wings and a tail. The Hazard sign appeared on his chest plate and shoulders. A visor appeared on his head that looked like the dragon's head. Two red lines appeared on his checks and when he opened his eyes they were the same as Miggiddo's was. When his transformation was complete he shot his energy that was felt all over the system.

In another part of Poketopia, Lance who was currently headed to a meeting with his fellow Elites felt a blood thirst that he never thought possible.

"What in Ho-Oh's name is letting out such terrible power?!" he said in fear

In another planet far far away someone of high status felt this aura as well.

"What is this lowly and savage energy?" he said with no hint of emotion

Back on the beach, everyone was in terror at the evil and malevolent appearance of Ash. Even the two demons felt as though they were about crap their pants. Misty and Pikachu looked on in horror at their friend's tranformation.

**"Well now. Let's begin shall we?" **Ash said in a deep but still calm voice

"I-I don't be-believe it! I-It's the Ha-Hazard! The de-demon a-aura of le-legend!" Axel stated losing control of his voice

"THE HAZARD?! BUT ONLY ONE DEMON POSSESSES THAT POWER!" Tenzu said just as frightened

**"Yes and Meggiddo sends his regards." **Ash said as he disappeared and a reappeared in front Tenzu and slashed him with his claws causing him to spurt out blood. Ash just smirked evilly.

"AHHHHH! PLEASE NO MORE!" Tenzu begged

**"What's wrong? You were so confident that you'll win a moment ago."** Ash said as he used his tail to grab him by the neck and lifted him up choking him then swung him to a bunch of rocks head first at high speed.

**"Your such a pathetic A class demon. Thinking that it would be easy to kill me like this is some hunt." **he said as he grabbed a flame sword that he created and slashed Tenzu's right arm off causing it and the Syther sword to burn to ash. His screams of pain were music to his ears.

**"Well your wrong. This is reality. I'm a much more powerful demon than you are."** Ash said as he started to hack at him careful not to kill him yet.

_'The Chosen One is also a demon?! What the hell?! The prophecy never mentioned that!'_ Axel thought as he watched in horror

Misty who was watching this seen was crying at Ash torturing someone a demon.

_'This isn't the Ash I know. He would never take pleasure in someone else's pain' _she thought

* * *

**Flashback Six Years Ago**

_"Hey what's wrong Miss Redhead?" A ten year old Ash asked kindly to a ten year old Misty who was crying on a bench. She stopped crying and glared at Ash who had a confused look at her anger._

_"Leave me alone! There's nothing wrong with me! Go away!" Misty said still sniffling._

_"Then why are you crying Miss Redhead?" Ash asked innocently. A vein appeared in Misty's forehead._

_"I have a name you know you jerk!" she yelled_

_"Yes but I don't know your name Miss Redhead." Ash said with a grin. Misty just glared at him as she got off the bench and wiped her face._

_"Leave me alone! Your just like everyone else who will just bully me all the time!" She yelled in Ash's face who just blinked._

_"Was that why you were crying so much. I thought it was something serious." Ash simply said. Misty slapped Ash in the face and stared at him angrily.  
_

_"How would you know! You probably never been bullied in your life you jerk!" Misty started to run off until Ash said something that stopped her._

_"That's not true. Everyone gets bullied at least once in their lives like me who's been bullied a lot." Ash said ignoring his slapped cheek._

_"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Misty said looking down._

_"Oh don't worry about it Miss Redhead it doesn't matter to me." Ash said with a grin and Misty giggled._

_"I don't care if I get bullied. What I do care about is when good people get bullied like you." he said_

_"Well thank you and by the way my name is Misty Waterflower." Misty introduced herself._

_"I'm Ash. It's nice to meet you Mist." Ash said before he was confused as to why Misty was still angry with him._

_"I said my name is Misty not Mist!" she said glaring_

_"I kinda like Mist better."_

_"Don't call me Mist Ash! It's Misty!"_

_"Whatever you say Mist." Ash said with a smile before he got smacked hard on the head._

_"YOW! That smarts! You sure have a good hand." Ash said before Misty giggled at the large bump came out of his head. At seeing this Ash laughed and soon Misty's giggle turned to laughter as well and that day was the start of a new friendship._

_

* * *

_The person she was watching was not the boy she had come to care about with all her heart. It was someone worse than the two demons that came here to kill her. His blood lust and desire to torture was not the real Ash's style.

"ASH!" Misty yelled as she ran towards him

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu yelled warning her not to go near

**"And now you die." **Ash said ready to finish him off but was stopped when Misty hugged him.

"ASH! STOP!" Misty pleaded

**"Misty let go. I have to kill this punk. Do you know what he was going to do to you?"** Ash said

"I do but please don't do it! This isn't like you at all!"

**"What do you mean? I'm trying to protect you."**

"Yes but not at the cost of your humanity, so please don't stoop to their level!"

Ash thought for a moment and then decided to listen to her.

**"Good decision. I won't kill out of murder."** Ash then looked up to Tenzu and Axel.

"**Leave now and never show your faces again or else I will kill you two weaklings." **Ash said as he walked away with Misty.

"WEAKLING?! I'LL SHOW YOU A WEAKLING!" Tenzu yelled as he charge at Ash with hatred in his eyes.

"Tenzu! No!" Axel warned but was too late.

Ash sensing him sighed and turned around.

**"HAZARD FLAME!" **he said as he opened his claw hand and a large blast of corrupt fire shot out of it engulfing Tenzu

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenzu screamed before he was reduced to ashes.

**"Self defense."** Ash said looking at Misty.

_'The Hazard Flame the polar opposite of Ho-Oh's Sacred Flame.'_ Axel thought in horror as he saw his partner killed. Ash then looked towards him.

**"As for you, I recall an ice spike that you shot towards Misty."**

"I was merely following orders. It was nothing personal." Axel said shaking as he moved backwards.

**"Very well. You may leave."**

At hearing this Axel bolted very fast not wanting to be near him anymore. Misty and Pikachu sighed in relief that it is over. They looked concerned at Ash still in his demon form.

"Ash? Are you going to be alright?" Misty said concerned

"I don't know. I've never done this before." Ash said but then suddenly convulsed in pain

"Ash?! What's wrong?!" Misty asked frantic before Ash's demon form burst in blood red energy revealing his human self and collapsing unconscious.

"Ash!" suddenly two Pokemon appeared and before Misty could react one of them touched her forehead rendering her unconscious as well.

"Good job Mewtwo." Daitokuji said as he appeared.

"(Hey! What did you do to her?!)" Pikachu said to one of his Pokemon teachers.

"He erased her mind on everything that just happened and replace it with false ones." Lacario said instead.

"(Why would you do that?)" Pikachu asked

"Because she is not ready to know her and Ash's destiny yet and his Dark and Demon Aura as well." Daitokuji explained

"(I think she has a right to know.)" Pikachu said objectively

"Let's talk about this another time. I sense one of the Elites coming this way." Mewtwo said

After the conversation Daitokuji, Lucario, and Mewtwo left leaving Pikachu and the unconscious Ash and Misty on the beach.

"What in Ho-Oh's name happened here?" Lance said as he saw a Pikachu looking after a boy and a girl whose clothes were torn.

"Hey little guy? Let's get these two to a hospital" he said and Pikachu nodded

Lance carried them each on his shoulders and went to the nearest hospital with Pikachu following.

* * *

**With that the destiny of Ash has begun. Will he succeed or will he follow another path.**


	7. The Three of

**A/N: Remember I'm staying neutral to which girl Ash would end up with. You'll read that he'll gets to spend time with each of them in future chapters. So no fans of any of the three will get disappointed. There's more to Ash than being a trainer with an important destiny so not all problems will be solved by just defeating a bad guy.**

**The Three Kings of Fate:**

**King Aaron-Hero and creator of the Republic who slain the Evil One at the cost of his life. Ally of the Light Side.  
**

**Haou the Supreme King-King of Darkness who fought any self-righteous people who misuses their power(aka the future CIP). Was killed by Aaron.**

**Meggiddo the Hazard Dragon-True King of Demons who was sealed by Haou. Title taken by the Evil One.**

**

* * *

**

**The Three of  
**

**Dream Scape**

Ash finds himself back in his mind realizing he lost consciousness.

"Man. That hurt like a hell." he said rubbing his chest

"So you did pretty well for your first time." Daitokuji said as he appeared

"I knew you were watching. Is Misty alright?" Ash asked

"Yes. A trust worthy person found you two and brought you both to a hospital." Daitokuji said reassuringly

"Phew. Then mission accomplished." he said as he wiped his brow

"Don't celebrate yet. There will be other times where her life will be endanger again and don't forget about the other two."

"Don't remind me. Anyways, there are things that I need to talk to you about."

"Yes. I thought you would."

"Why didn't you tell me about the demon?"

"You were going to find out sooner or later, so I didn't bother telling you."

"But why is there a demon, a very powerful one at that sealed inside me? It also means that I'm technically a demon."

"To find the answer I'll ask you a question. Why is it that you can use Dark Aura?"

"Dark Aura is wrought when I am filled with negative emotions which was finally awakened when _that_ happened." Ash said not liking the memory

"Yes, but the reason why you have it and not me is because you inherited it in your family bloodline." Daitokuji explained

"What do you mean?"

"From your late mother's side of the family you are a descendant of the original Dark Aura user."

"You mean I'm related him!" Ash said in shock

"Yes. You are a blood descendant of Haou the Supreme King of Darkness."

"But why would I King Aaron reincarnate in his arch rival's family?"

"They may have been rivals and have fought each other many times, but no matter what happens between them, they will always be friends."

"It sounds like a pretty weird and complicated friendship to me."

"Well I guess you instinctively needed his help so you can have his powers."

"I guess I can understand that but back to the original question."

"You know of the legend of a dragon so powerful and dangerous that it threatened to destroy the entire world with just it's existence."

"Yes but it said that Meggiddo was destroyed by Haou."

"Well it's a lie."

"It is?"

"Before it became Meggiddo it was just a unique Pokemon that Haou discovered. They became partners like you and Pikachu. Their bond was strong and fought together with all their heart." Ash smiled hearing that Haou had a good side

"But then one day the future CIP tried to destroy Haou and his kingdom." Ash frowned at hearing them

"In one of the civilian villages countless people and Pokemon were being killed by their machines. He saw this and in such blind rage and fury corrupt evolved into the demon you know. Haou knew that it had to be stopped but did not have the heart to kill his best friend."

"I don't think I could have done either." Ash said solemnly

"Well Meggiddo could not be killed anyways so he devised a plan. It took a while to complete but he finally created a powerful but dangerous Dark Aura move. Seal of the Dark King he called it. He then used it to seal Meggiddo within him body and soul for all eternity. That seal being passed along his family for each male born. You are now the sole bearer of the seal." Daitokuji explained pointing at Ash's heart where the seal was glowing bright red.**(It's kind of hard to explain Haou's family crest. Look up Kain insignia on Google.)**

"So I'm technically three beings in one body?"

"Yes if you want to put it that way."

"How do you know all this."

"Like your Chosen One destiny it's an Aura user secret passed down to each generation."

"Wait! What about Haou's bloodline and Meggiddo's purpose?"

"Well as Haou's blood descendant you would have to rule te forces of darkness and Meggiddo came into existence to rule over the Demon World."

"What?! But that means that each destiny goes to a different path than the others."

"Yes it is quite a conundrum." Daitokuji said scratching his head. "Well I guess you have to choose one."

"Choose? Well it's a no brainer. I choose the one that sides with the Republic and that's the Chosen One destiny."

"You say that now but something may happen that will change your decision."

"What do think will happen?"

"I'm not really sure but it will shape the entire system's future."

"Well now that I made my decision do you have any more info on my Chosen One destiny."

"Yes. It involves the Three Princesses of Light."

"Well Misty's my best friend, May is really nice, but Dawn I'm having issues with."

"My sources have gathered information on each of them although you already know Misty first hand."

"Let's start with May Maple. She is a very attractive girl with a pure heart. She is very sweet and kind. She is also caring of others but can become scary and strong when the situation calls for it. However her pureness is like a newborn baby. When a baby is born they are pure in body and mind but that makes them very vulnerable to diseases and bad influence. I'm not saying she's weak in fact she's almost on par with Dawn. Just make sure that evil's influence doesn't get to her." Ash nodded making it his mission to keep May away from the disease known as corruption.

"Now Dawn a very beautiful. As you've found out she is the princess of the Sinnoh region. That means she has everything she wants and all the money in the world, but that doesn't mean happiness."

"Of course it doesn't." Ash said

"She puts up a strong front and act independent and cold towards people. She is actually an innocent little girl crying on the inside. Ever since her father died she covers up her true self by masking her true feelings. That necklace that she has represents her heart and her father. Whoever she gives it to basically means she's giving herself to whoever she chooses and that they share the same essence as her father. She wants someone to be there when she needs it, to hug her, love her, and never let go. I fear that her stubbornness will be her downfall. Ash, you will have to teach her how to control her emotions and teach her to control her emotions and to learn when to back down from a fight or else she'll get killed."

"I will. Heh, she's kind of like me in a way but I would never do anything to put down good people." Ash said making it his mission to protect Dawn from the cruelties of the world.

"And then there's Misty, a young cute girl with a strong will like you. However, she is the one I am worried the most."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked not liking where this is going.

"As you know she has a good heart and she has very strong feelings for you, but I fear those feelings will turn to jealousy, then anger, until it finally turns to hatred and revenge. Love makes people do crazy things. It can bring out the best in people but can also bring out their worst. It's like a double-edged sword resulting in the lives of both the attacker and the attacked. Watch her closely."

Although Ash not liking what Daitokuji just said he knew he was right. Humans are not perfect and have their faults but it did not mean that it was a bad thing. Their faults is what make everyone unique in their special way. He made it his mission to get Misty to accept others as her equal so she would feel like she was just as important as everyone else.

"I accept the mission to protect and guide them to the right path." Ash proclaimed

"I knew you would say that considering those three were once one person and was your past life's wife."

"What?! My previous incarnation's wife?!" Ash asked surprised

"Yes, the old history books you as Aaron was married and her name was Aurora."

"Aurora? I get it."

"Those three girls are her reincarnation. Her soul split apart into three pieces that went into each of them."

"But why did her soul separate."

"In order to make one of the most powerful weapons to slay evil a sacrifice was to be made. With this in mind the Z-Saber was created but it alone wasn't enough so Aurora volunteered to be the sacrifice to create three jewels that would empower the Z-Saber with extraordinary power."

"But when I summoned the Z-Saber there were only three empty slot, so where are the jewels?"

"Don't worry. The three are currently guarded by powerful allies each separated and you'll find them soon enough."

"Heh. It seems everything is planned out for me how convenient."

"One can't do anything without a well thought out plan."

"Don't worry I always have a plan."

"I must warn you if you ever encounter either Kendra or Jyggalag you must not fight them at all costs until you finally are ready. Just run away."

At hearing the second one's name Ash got tense.

"Kendra is the daughter of the Evil One and currently leading the Demon Army."

"Jyggalag(real name only known by a few)as you know is the Emperor of Hikaria the capital planet of the CIP and head leader of the Separatist Alliance."

"These two are SSS class beings on par with the Pokemon Master so don't take any chances with them."

"So each side has one SSS class that's the leader of the entire group."

"Yes and you are no where near there level."

"But I only know about Jyggalag. I never heard of Kendra and never seen the Pokemon Master."

"Don't worry about that now. For now worry about the girls."

"I will and I won't fail." Ash said but suddenly felt like he was waking up

"I know you will and by the way someone is currently with you" Daitokuji said as he vanished from Ash's mind

* * *

**And there you have it. The three destinies of Ash. Which one will he possibly choose on the end?**

**If your confused with the title I'll tell you.**

**The three paths**

**The three girls**

**The three sides**

**The three SSS class beings**

**The three jewels  
**


	8. The Rookie Exams Begin

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. The start of the Rookie Exams. I know I got it from Naruto, but a tournament is the best way to tell the story.**

**Most participants are C, B, or A class while some like Kira is S class. I won't tell what rank Ash is yet so find out at the finals chapters.**

**The Rookie Exams: Standard Elimination, Survival, Preliminaries, and a month later the Finals.**

**Ash will mostly use his Light Aura.**

**Ash will only use Dark Aura in secret for now on.  
**

**Ash's demon aura takes it's toll on his body so he will only use it as a last resort.**

**By the way Ash lives in a traditional Japanese manor with sliding doors, zen gardens, and a big backyard like Professor Oak's place.  
**

* * *

**The Rookie Exams Begins**

Ash slowly started to open his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but after a few winks his vision became clear. The first thing he felt was something warm hugging his arm. He turned his head and found a sleeping Misty holding his hand. Ash observed his surroundings and found that he was in a Pokemon Center, but a room for humans.

Ash lifted his blanket to reveal he was wearing only his boxers. He then started to rub his eyes to adjust them in the light. Misty started to open her eyes as she felt Ash's hand move out of hers and when she saw that Ash was awake she hugged him like they haven't seen each other in years and was crushing him who was surprised.

"M-Misty your crushing me!" Ash said barely. Misty let go of Ash who began inhaling oxygen. Misty then hit him on the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up idiot! I was worried sick about you!" Misty exclaimed honestly with a raised voice.

"Well thank you for your concern." Ash said gratefully "By the way, where am I?"

"Your in the Pallet Town Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy said that some guy wearing a cape and red hair brought us in here apparently he found both of us knocked out." Misty explained. Ash remembered what Daitokuji said that a trust worthy person helped us. He then remembered that Misty witnessed the fight between him and the two demons and she now knows everything.

_'How am I gonna live with the fact that Misty knows more about me?'_ Ash thought as he lowered his head. Misty seeing this put her hand on Ash's shoulder which got his attention.

"Ash is something wrong?" Misty asked worried about her friend.

"Yes. It's what happened last night." Ash said ready to talk to her about it.

"Ash thanks for saving me from those bandits even risking your own life to save me." Misty said with a smile. Ash got confused. Bandits?

"Umm, Misty can you run by the whole story for me?" Ash asked looking at her in confusion.

"Uhh, Ash did you forget that ordinary bandits attacked us out of nowhere when you walked me home. You and Pikachu fought them to save me and you got knocked out but Pikachu drove them off." Misty said

_'Misty remembers something completely different and never happened. It's as though... wait a minute could it be?' _Ash thought

"Hey Misty. Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked changing the subject

"Pikachu is fine Ash. He's resting in the Pokemon quarters of the center waiting for you to wake up for days." Misty explained

"Wait days? How long was I out." Ash asked

"Ash you've been unconscious for four days, a personal record for you." Misty said

"Wow! four days!" Ash said surprised he was in his mind for that long.

"Yeah but your fine. In fact Nurse Joy was surprised that after the fight you had no bruises and all you needed was rest." Misty said. Ash laughed nervously. "Well I can't get hurt that easily."

"And not only that the exams start tomorrow and you haven't registered for it yet!" Misty told Ash in anxiety

"Well I'll do that when I'm ready." Ash said nonchalantly

Misty groaned "One of the most important things to do and your not worried about not participating?"

"Nope."

"That's it Ash get up right now!" Misty said angrily as she took off Ash's sheet.

"Misty! Wait! Don't!" but was too late. Misty saw Ash in nothing but in his boxers. She was desperately trying to stop the blood from coming down from her nose. Ash had a great well toned body for a sixteen year old. Misty couldn't stop ogling the shirtless Ash.

"I tried to warn you. Now where are my clothes?" Ash found his clothes and put them on then turned to Misty and smiled.

"So Misty? Why are you so dazed?" Ash asked. Misty snapped out of it and turned away hiding her red face.

"You better see Nurse Joy about that. You always seem to have a condition." Ash said acting ignorant. A vein popped up on her forehead.

"Shut up Ash!" Misty said flatly. Ash just shrugged his shoulders.

"So Ash... I didn't know you worked out..." Misty said still hiding her face.

"Well Daitokuji-sensei trains me like crazy working on both my body and mind. I guess that's the reason I'm always sleeping in class." Ash explained

Misty giggled "Here I thought you were just horribly lazy but now I know your the complete opposite." she said glad for Ash's bad habit at the academy.

"Yeah, he also taught me how to use a sword and other kinds of weapons, the knowledge of all Pokemon move, and the use of the elements of nature. I got the hang of on all of them since I'm a quick learner." Ash explained

"Wow! I guess he's not just a weirdo after all." Misty said with a little more respect for Ash's guardian.

"Yeah but he has a habit of not telling me important things until I find out for myself." Ash said a little sad

"Well no matter. You can still solve things for yourself." Misty said encouragingly

"Thanks for the help. We really are best friends." Ash stated with a smile

"Yeah... best friends." Misty said with a low voice

"What's wrong?" Ash asked as if not already knowing

"Oh nothing." Before they can continue the door opened. Ash and Misty turned to see Professor Oak and a red haired guy wearing a cape come in.

"Hey Professor, I can't talk now I got to register." Ash said preparing to leave as to not explain what happened that night.

"Now hold on there Ash. The registrations can wait a minute." Professor Oak said

"What is it?"

"I didn't get the chance to congratulate you for graduating."

"Well thanks Professor."

"I also have bad new. The Pokedex you were suppose to get was destroyed in the conflict."

"The Pokedex? you mean like mine?" Misty asked showing her dark blue Pokedex.

"Don't worry about that. Sensei is already working on a special gadget for me." Ash said about to leave.

"Before you go Ash I need to talk with you. It's a matter of planetary security." the guy said

"May I get an introduction first?"

"Well I guess it's safe..." the man proceeded to take off his face mask revealing himself to be Lance the Legendary Dragon Trainer cape and all. Misty was shocked to see one of the Republic Armada's most powerful Elites right before her eyes!

Ash was surprised at this turn of events.

"Lance of the Republic Armada. What honor do I owe at this surprising meeting." Ash said respectingly

"Ash! Why are you so calm for? Lance himself is right in front of us!" Misty yelled in frustration at Ash's calmness

"Can everyone except Ash leave the room please? I need to talk to him in private." Lance said. They all nodded and proceeded to leave.

"Ash. I'm going to see Pikachu to tell him that you finally woke up. I'll meet you outside to center alright?" Misty said. Ash nodded with a smile. When Misty closed the door Lance crossed his arms.

"Ash, I want you to tell me exactly what happened the night four days ago. I don't know why your friend was giving me the wrong details about bandits, I thought she was lying on purpose to fool me but after having one of my Pokemon checked her it seems that her memories were replaced by someone." Lance said seriously.

_'I thought so.'_ Ash thought. Ash then told Lance about everything except his identity as an Aura user and his demon self.

_'This kid isn't telling me the whole truth, even if he was able to trick Tenzu into harming himself he shouldn't have been able to win. He should be dead or at least injured severely but there's not a single scratch on him. How can he fight two A level demons and come out unscathed?'_ Lance thought

"Ash do you have any idea how dangerous those two men were? And yet you fought them head on and come out with no injury whatsoever? Your not telling me the whole truth." Lance said darkly at Ash.

"Those two men are servants under the Republic's enemy Kendra, but she is no ordinary enemy. She is one of the three SSS class beings and is a threat to the entire Republic." Ash pretended to be shocked already knowing about Kendra.

"She controls a whole army of Shadow Pokemon with Demons as generals, one of our men went to the Demon Realm once to spy on her... and he saw countless hordes of them at her disposal." Lance explained. He then turned to stare at the sunlight through the window.

"You were fighting Axel and Tenzu, demons who were once Shadow Pokemon who can take the form of humans. Axel was once a Shadow Glalie and Tenzu was once a Shadow Steelix." Ash did recall that Tenzu was weak to fire and Axel used Ice type moves.

"It's very hard for me to believe a rookie survived much less not get hurt and not only that there was that inhuman energy that you forgot to mention." Lance said suspicious of Ash.

"Well I guess I was lucky and I don't remember anything about an inhuman energy because I was knocked out before I guess." Ash lied the best of his acting abilities hoping Lance would buy it.

Lance didn't buy it and could tell that Ash was lying(years of experience helped) but had no proof to deny his claims so he let him go.

"Alright Ash I'm done. You can go." Lance said eying him suspiciously. Ash nodded and calmly walked out of the room.

_'That kid couldn't have been the one to use that demonic energy, he's only a kid and plus only a rookie but even so I'm still a little suspicious especially since I felt a strange presence about him.'_ Lance thought before leaving the room.

Ash after checking out from the center came outside, but Misty wasn't there.

"Where's Misty? She told me she would be here. Oh well, might as well register for that damned exam." Ash said to himself as he headed towards the building where the registrations are being held. When he arrived he saw Misty already there talking to a group with three other people.

"Ooof." Ash said as he was tackled by a yellow blur.

"Pikachu! I see you're still fast as ever!" Ash said getting up

"(I'm glad you're alright Ash.)"

"Thanks, I'm glad you're alright too buddy."

"Wow! You and your Pikachu are really close!" a sweet voice said. Ash saw that it belonged to May.

"Oh yeah Pikachu and I are really tight right?" Ash asked Pikachu

"(Yup.)"

"Well I have something important to do so please excuse me." Ash said to May

"Important? Wait you're here to register too?" May asked Ash

"Yeah I was kinda in a fight and ended up in the hospital for four days. So what's your reason?" Ash asked May who was nervously laughing.

"Because my dumb Slowpoke of a sister forgot to register, I tried to tell her to do so but she kept on watching stupid love-dovey movies over and over again." Max said appearing with Brendan and Drew. May kicked Max in the shim and he started to jump up and down.

"That movie is NOT stupid! It's the best most romantic and most dramatic movie ever!" May said with her eyes sparkling making a dramatic pose, everyone sweat dropped and Max rolled his eyes rubbing his sore leg.

"So what are your reasons?" Ash asked looking at Brendan and Drew.

"We already registered a long time ago. We just came with May to go out to eat after she registered. You know just in case this is our last time together." Brendan said. Ash nodded solemnly knowing the exam is life threatening.

"Ash hurry up! You have to register!" Misty yelled waving at the counter. Ash then walked towards the counter leaving Pikachu to play with Max for a while.

"What happened to 'I'll wait for you outside.'" Ash asked Misty

"Sorry. I met up with May and the others and we started to talk and then began walking here." Misty explained and apologized

"It's fine." Ash said as he went to talk to the registration lady.

"I'm guessing you're here to register? You're just in time, all you need is your Trainer I.D. card." the lady said nicely. Ash did just that and the screen behind her displayed Ash's face along with his information(age, birthday, etc.). The lady pushed a few buttons looking back and forth from the card to the computer.

"Done Ash, you are now registered to compete in the Rookie Examinations." the lady said giving Ash his card.

"Now all you have to do is sign this liability form and you all set. The Rookie Exams will start at ten A.M. in Viridian City so don't be late." she said while giving Ash a sad smile as she handed him a white paper. Ash received the paper and read it over.

"Humph, we are not responsible for any injury or death that may occur to you and/or your Pokemon during the Rookie Exams. By signing this you hereby agree to this and entered at your own risks and if you don't sign this contract then you will not be able to compete." Ash reading the paper.

"How encouraging for us to sign this waver." Ash said sarcastically

"Ash, the reason why we have to sign that form is because we will be authorized to use our Kido during the exams." Drew said appearing behind Ash. Ash just shrugged and signed the form.

"Only rookies are taking this exam so why do we have to risk our lives so soon?" Ash asked. Brendan sighed and placed both his hands in his pockets.

"Because they want us to understand that as Pokemon Trainers we have a civic duty to protect the natural balance between Pokemon and Humans even if it costs us our lives." Brendan answered.

"There hasn't been any balance for a long time." Ash said to him

"Anyways, that's the reason we are going out today just in case this is our last time together...**.**" May said with a sad smile. Everyone had thoughtful expressions and worry on there faces(Ash's for the other's sake). May perked up when she came with an idea.

"Hey Ash why don't you and Misty join us? You know to get to know each other better, you don't mind right guys?" May asked her group. Brendan nodded and Drew just shrugged like he didn't care.

"As long as I'm not paying." Drew replied. May rolled her eyes at Drew's emo attitude. May turned to Ash and Misty.

"So?" May asked waiting for an answer. Ash put both his hands behind his head.

"I'll go. It sounds like fun." Misty said. She turned her head to Ash waiting for his answer.

"Well... I don't know... Pikachu and I need to do some training." Ash said but then his stomach started to make a noise and everyone sweat dropped.

"Well if you insist then I'll join in too." Ash said happily

"Be careful Ash my sister has five stomachs when it comes to food especially ramen." Max said. May glared at Max but he ignored it.

Misty placed her hand on her hips.

Oh please. Ash is the same way. I think this moron here has a black hole for a stomach." Misty said

"Is that so? So Ash mind if we have a little food eating contest?" May asked with confidence.

"I'm up for anything that involves eating." Ash said just wanting to get something to eat.

"Then let's have a ramen eating contest." May told Ash with a grin. Brendan, Drew, and Max ran up to Ash and grabbed his arm with a freaked out look on his face.

"Ash! Don't do it! When it comes to ramen my sister is a bottomless monster! She won several ramen eating contest, everyone who has challenged her never ate ramen again! Don't do it Ash!" Max said warning Ash with a freaked out look.

"I have to. I haven't eaten in four days and I'm very very hungry." Ash simply said not caring about the eating contest. Max was not convinced, when it came to ramen his sister was just a plain eating demon machine. Brendan and Drew saw May eat ramen before and they pitied the fool who would have to pay for the meal.

* * *

Lance who was waiting for someone at the front of the Pokemon Center heard a loud noise. He looked up and saw a Flygon flying in circles with loud girl screams coming from it.

"Rui! Get off of me!" a male voice said as the Flygon flew like crazy towards Lance. Lance sweat dropped at the site no doubt it was Wes and Rui. The Flygon crashed with a screaming Rui holding onto Wes tightly that it suffocated him. Wes came off the Flygon wiping the dust off his clothes. Rui jumped off the Pokemon like her life depended on it. Rui's clothes were wrinkled and her hair was messy from the flight. She gave Wes a pissed off look as he called Flygon back into it's Pokeball.

"Wes! You idiot! I told you to fly slowly! You know that I'm scared of heights!" Rui yelled trying to fix her hair and dust off her clothes. Wes just put his hand on his face as he walked towards a grinning Lance. Wes told her to wait there and she 'humphed' but did what she was told.

"Ho-Oh, why did they tell me to bring her along" An Aipom is less annoying than her." Wes said to Lance with an irritated look. Lance just chuckled.

"So did you figure out just what the hell happened here?" Wes asked getting to business. Lance shook is head no.

"No, but I am suspicious of this kid Ash, apparently he was able to kill Tenzu." Lance said. Wes' eyes widened.

"Interesting, so did the kid tell you what Axel and Tenzu were after?" Wes asked

"He told me they were after the girl that was with him during the scene, I checked her background information and there is nothing particularly valuable about her." Lance said crossing his arms.

"So why would Kendra send two of her more powerful assassins to kill an ordinary girl?" Wes asked with his hand on his chin.

"I was wondering that myself, Kendra would never send two people as strong as them just to complete such a simple mission, that girl must be a threat to her if Kendra would want her dead that badly, it just makes me wonder what she's up to?" Lance said in a thoughtful expression. Wes stayed quiet for a while trying to figure things out. There was something about the girl that they were missing.

"Well Lance did you at least figure out about that other power?" Wes asked

"No I haven't. The kid told me that he was knocked out before it happened but I could tell he was lying, that kid is hiding something from me, I heard he's a rookie, so that means he must be participating in the upcoming Rookie Examinations." Lance said calmly

"Well that's a good thing because I came to tell you that both of us are going to be the proctors." Wes said with a grin putting his hand on a shocked Lance's shoulders.

"What?"

"Sorry it's not just us every member of the Armada is suppose to come to Poketopia. It's a matter of planetary security and they ordered certain Armada members to be proctors to this year's exams. The Pokemon Master himself may show up as well." Wes said seriously holding up order paper. Lance took them, read them, and sighed.

"Well at least I will be able to learn more about the kid." Lance said rubbing his temples.

"And that's not all. The other Republic planets are concerned about the huge amounts of energy they felt that came from this planet. I have never felt anything like that since the three SSS class beings. I'm guessing the huge amounts of malevolence I felt from whatever it was that it's not definitely on our side." Wes said with a semi look of fear and seriousness from his expression. Lance nodded his head in agreement. Then Wes' expression became pure seriousness which put Lance on edge.

"Lance we have reports of people saying they heard a talking Magikarp one time that made everyone worried." Wes said darkly. Lance nodded for him to continue. Wes paused for a moment turning his head away from Lance.

"It reportedly said " Prepare yourselves because the attacks of the Ancients is nigh." Wes said. Lance gave Wes a look of disbelief as he raised his eyebrow.

"You don't actually believe that Wes. It could be just somebody craving attention." Lance said eyebrow raised not convinced. Wes pulled out something from his pocket.

"You know about the Legend of the Chosen One? You know that fairytale that all the girls fantasize about well take a look at this." Wes said throwing the picture behind him which Lance easily caught. Lance's eyes widened. It was the Tablet of Legend shining a gold light and in the middle it said the words in bold "The savior has come. The Chosen One has been awakened." Wes slightly turned his face. Lance was in disbelief.

"The Legend was true! I can't believe it but wait that means-"

"Yes if the Legend is indeed true then that means the Ancient Demons of Myth will herald the return of the Evil One." Wes said calmly looking at the sky.

* * *

May was eating ramen like crazy. Ash was eating more slowly but kept his count at the same as hers. Max, Misty, Brendan, Drew, and Pikachu were watching with their mouth's wide as they sat and watched Ash and May eat twenty bowls every ten seconds. This was unreal, how the hell could anyone eat this fast and eat so much! Ash, May, and Max sat next to each other with Brendan, Drew, and Misty across from them watching in awe and disgusted.

Everyone else was watching in awe as these two teenagers scarfed down the food like no tomorrow. Some were cheering "go go go go go" the boys around May's age was cheering for the pretty brown haired girl to win while the girls wanted the cute black haired boy to win.

Ash and May had thousands of bowls in front of them towering more and more as they slurped down the ramen. May intending to beat him while Ash was having his hunger sated. They constantly asked for more from the horrified chef who was watching them.

After several hours of eating millions of ramen it seems May was finally slowing down but Ash kept going. Suddenly May turned blue and held her mouth like she about to throw up.

"Someone get her a bucket!" one of the chefs said. A chef ran over to May bucket in hand, held it just below May and watched as she threw up ramen in the bucket then rested her head with X's replacing her eyes.

The head chef grabbed Ash's hand and pulled it up like a referee does to the winner of a boxing match.

"We have a winner!" the chef said. Everyone clapped there hands still freaked out.

"Can I have some more?" everyone just looked at Ash like he was crazy. "What? I'm still hungry." they all just fell to the ground.

"Ash! That's enough or you'll eat this place out of business!" Misty yelled. Ash just said fine.

"I want a rematch Ash!" May said recovering from throwing up.

"I never recalled agreeing to the contest but if you insist then anytime." Ash said giving May a wink. May blushed slightly giving Ash a smile. Ash turned to Max, Brendan, and Drew to see that they were just plain stupefied with their mouth hitting the floor. Misty and Pikachu couldn't believe that someone could eat so much food.

"What?" Ash asked confused

"Y-you j-j-just b-b-beat my sister in a ramen eating contest!" Max stuttered with shaking his index finger pointing at the confused Ash.

"HOLY S! MAY LOST A RAMEN CONTEST! THE APOCALYPSE MUST BE HAPPENING! SNORLAXES MUST BE ABLE TO FLY! THE SKY MUST BE FALLING! EVERYTHING I KNOW AND WILL EVER KNOW IS A LIE! Max yelled running around in the restaurant. Everyone except Brendan and Drew sweat dropped.

Brendan has never even thought it was possible that someone could actually beat the ramen eating queen to a ramen contest! Drew was thinking the same lines as Max, he wouldn't be surprised if all balance was destroyed as they knew it!

_'Well he's half right.'_ Ash thought at the weirdness

"Uhhh... What's up with your friends and brother?" May shrugged at the question. Pikachu seeing the craziness thunder bolted the three black.

"Thanks Pikachu, we needed that." Max said sitting back down. Brendan and Drew agreed as they wiped the dust off their clothes.

"Wow May! How can you eat so much and not get fat? Just where does all that food go?" Misty asked blinking. Drew gave a little grin.

"I think I know where all the food goes." he said drinking his soda. May glared at him.

"If you say it you perv, I'll give you the worst ass kicking you will ever experience!" May said giving Drew a hard glare. He was sweating bead as he innocently. Brendan decided to do the same thing to hid his blush Misty nervously laughed. Ash didn't exactly know what was perverted about what Drew was thinking about.(hint: her chest.)

"Anyways, what's the Hoenn region like?" Ash asked breaking the tension

Ash and May began comparing Kanto and Johto with Hoenn with May saying that the eastern regions were great but no as great as Hoenn but Ash disagreed saying that all regions were equally great. Misty, Drew, and Brendan just stared blankly at Ash and May while they talked and laughed like they've known each other for years. Max adjusted his glasses with a mischievous grin and Pikachu just ignored them while licking a ketchup bottle.

_'Well they are certainly getting friendly with each other.'_ Drew thought glancing back at Brendan with on eye. Brendan furrowed his eyes a bit as he watched May have the almost _too_ friendly conversation with Ash.

Misty began to remember Brock's words from the other day telling her to admit her feelings to Ash before its too late. Misty began to drink her soda in silence watching the two.

"Wow! So your first Pokemon is a fire type. Can I see it?" Ash asked excitedly. May pulled out a Pokeball out of her bag and released the Pokemon inside revealing it to be a Torchic.

"Torchic." (Hello) Torchic said with Ash understanding her. Ash just loved to meet new Pokemon.

The Torchic glanced at Pikachu who was licking a ketchup bottle and blushed as she stared at him. Pikachu noticed this and stopped licking it.

"Pi?" (What?) Pikachu asked. The Torchic snapped out of it's daze and turned away quickly it's face still red. Pikachu was puzzled but just shrugged and continued to lick the ketchup bottle.

_'(What a weird Pokemon.)'_ Pikachu thought licking the ketchup. Ash understanding felt like his friend was also like him, May even though she didn't have the power to understand Pokemon like Ash knew what was going on as well.

"It seems my Torchic has really taken a liking to your Pikachu Ash." May said smiling at Ash. Ash stared at the two. Do Pokemon really take after their trainer? Ash just shrugged those thoughts and picked up Torchic. Torchic gave Ash a look as he picked her up.

"So this is the fire type Hoenn starter, do you know any fire moves?" Ash said but suddenly Torchic used ember directed at Ash's face. Even at such close distance Ash was able to avoid it by tilting his head to the side as the ember hit Brendan's face. Pikachu was laughing at the funny face of the trainer. May and Misty was laughing at him while Drew thought it was unlucky for him. Brendan was fuming as everyone but Ash laughed at him.

Pikachu came over to Torchic and gave it a pat on the back while still laughing.

"(That was a good one!)" Pikachu said to Torchic but seeing the "Magnificent" Pikachu talking to her fainted. Pikachu was confused and once again thought that this Pokemon was weird. May seeing this returned Torchic back into her Pokeball.

"That was pretty lucky for you Ash." Misty said

"Yeah it was wasn't it Mist." Ash said but then got hit on his head. "OW! Again with the head hitting!" he said while rubbing his head. Max snickered as a huge lump appeared on Ash's head.

"I told you to stop calling me Mist!" Misty hissed at him. Ash rolled his eyes. May giggled.

"I think it's cute that Ash gave you a nickname Misty. What's wrong with it?" May asked. Misty just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just don't like being called out of my name I guess, I don't know maybe it's an excuse to hit Ash's brain in hopes that it will work properly." Misty joked but with an indifferent expression before drinking her soda.

"What's wrong with the way I think?" Ash asked but was ignored.

"I know why don't you give Ash a nickname that he will hate." May advised

"I already did but he doesn't seem to mind." Misty said. May began to think.

"Why would I get mad over a nickname. It's so immature unlike miss attitude here." Ash said before drinking his soda pointing at Misty whose eyes were twitching. May came out of her thoughts and began to giggle. Everyone stared at May wondering what was wrong with her.

"I know! How about Ashy?" May advised with a mischievous grin. Ash almost choked on his soda and his eyes widened.

_'Ah! Good Morning Ashy!' she said happily at young Ash._

Ash's eyes looked like they began to tear up but he stopped himself and the others didn't notice.

"WHAT!" Ash yelled getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Pikachu thought it was unlike Ash to be so emotional. Max, Brendan, and Drew were snickering at the nickname. Misty seeing Ash's reaction gave him an evil grin.

"I like them, good one May." Misty said snickering as Ash sighed sadly.

"Please don't call me me that Misty." Ash said, Misty raised her eyebrows up and down with an evil grin. Ash turned his attention to the snickering boys.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked, still snickering at the name responded.

"I don't know it just that Ashy-kun sounds like some kind of pet name!" When Brendan finished his sentence everyone at the table busted out laughing. Brendan hitting the table as he laughed.

"Oooooooh Ashy could you please satisfy me?" Brendan joked imitating a girly voice. Everyone laughed even louder and some of the people in the restaurant joined in the laughter. Ash seeing Pikachu laughing too.

"Pikachu you too?" Ash said to Pikachu. He ignored him and just kept on laughing. Drew pulled out a ten dollar bill out of his pocket.

"Hey Ashy I got ten dollars here! Five bucks each if you give these two fine ladies here a lap dance! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the usual calm Drew joked pointing at May and Misty. Everyone laughed harder as Drew, Brendan, and Max gave each other high fives. May and Misty were blushing and Ash just had a look of disbelief. Everyone even the chefs were laughing at the jokes, Pikachu and Max were rolling on the floor holding their sides.

_'Sigh. I can't tell them why I don't like to be called that.'_ Ash thought as he got up and left the restaurant with a solemn look.

"Let's go Pikachu. I don't feel like eating anymore." he said but Pikachu was still laughing so he just continued to leave.

After an hour the group found Ash sitting on a bench. They looked worn out from walking around. The sky was dark telling them it must be late.

"Hey Ash we were looking for you." Misty said to Ash.

"I was just looking at the sun set." _'Remembering the good old days, well mostly good anyways'_ Ash said and thought as he hid a ring in his pocket.

"Well that was fun we should do it again sometime... wait I know! How about we all go to the play based on the Legend of the Chosen One after the first parts of the Rookie Exams!" May said happily. Ash's eyes widened.

"A play for what?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Don't you know? It's some stupid fairytale about three girls helping out a hero defeat some lame monster and find true love." Max said clearly not interested in the play. Ash's eyes still was wide. He's part of the fairytale.

"It's not stupid dummy! Don't mind him the play is really good. We should go unless we're all still together when this is over..." May said semi sadly

"Don't worry May! I'll make sure none of you guys are going to get hurt! I promise!" Ash said trying to cheer up May.

"Yeah don't worry we will watch the play when it's over." Brendan said following Ash. Everyone gave May a smile and she nodded.

"When does the play take place?" Drew asked. May pulled out a catalog displaying the play out of her backpack and read the contents.

"It says here the play should be coming to the Kanto region a week after tomorrow!" May said. Ash eyed the catalog wanting to know the details of the fairytale that's about his destiny.

"Hey May can I take a look at that?" Ash asked nicely. May said sure and handed it over to him. A picture of a handsome male actor was in the middle of three female actresses. The male was holding a red glowing sword just like the Z-Saber with both of his hands pointing it at the monster on the second page. The three girls was holding onto the hilt of the sword along with the male. Ash began to him with Misty, May, and Dawn replacing the actors.

"So Misty have you ever dreamed about being one of the Princesses of Light?" May asked with a dramatic pose. Max rolled his eyes not wanting to hear all the girly talk.

"No!" Misty said hiding her blush

"Aww come on Misty you can't lie to me. Every girl wishes they were one of the three girls who will marry a hero." May said see the blush. Misty sighed

"Well I use to but I don't believe in handsome princes or knights in shining armor fairy tales anymore." Misty responded

"Yeah your right it's just a legend but it's really romantic. I don't know I guess I'm a sucker for romance." May said sticking out her tongue and scratching her head. Ash just sighed.

_'They don't know how right they are.'_ he thought **(About wanting to become a princess.)**

May noticed Ash was in deep thought.

"What's wrong Ash?" Ash snapped out of his thoughts.

"It's nothing." Ash said as he gave her back the catalog. May knew he was lying but she decided to let it go. Misty also noticed Ash's change in behavior.

"It's getting late May. I suggest we go back to the Pokemon Center and get some rest for the big day tomorrow." Drew advised checking his watch.

"Alright Drew go on without me, Max you too." May told Max. Max hated to have to listen to May just because she is older. He wished he was the older sibling and not her at times. Max mumbling something followed Drew back to the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah, it's getting late so I'm heading home as well. I wish everybody good luck in the exams tomorrow." Ash told them. Ash began to walk to the direction of his home with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ash you better not get yourself killed tomorrow! You made a promise for all of us to be alive remember!" May yelled loud enough for Ash to hear.

Even though Ash thought there's no guarantee of them all surviving he did make a promise.

"Don't worry about me, I promise that I will protect you all so we can come out alive." Ash said with a smile.

"Pika!" "(Yeah!)" Pikachu yelled. May nodded.

"I will hold you to that promise Ash!" May said. Ash waved goodbye but he could feel himself losing his hold on reality. Ash was shocked. He was having another Aura Future Sight vision.

Ash was in a forest that was full of large trees that covered most of the sunlight. Ash heard a scream behind him and saw that May was unconscious with a shay man and a woman standing near her body.

The man was wearing some red devil mask with samurai looking armor and red pants. The woman was a plain looking one wearing what seemed to be a red Chinese dress.**(China doesn't exist in Poketopia)** She had long black hair with a few red strands. The woman smirked as she kicked May's limp body revealing her front side.

"Mind if I do the honors Koetsu?" the woman asked, but the masked guy didn't respond. The woman pulled out a dagger smirking evilly. Ash looked on in horror as she lifted up the knife. Ash knowing that this was a vision did nothing. He looked away with a pained face as he heard the sound of flesh being ripped open. The vision faded and Ash was brought back to reality.

May, Misty, Brendan, and Pikachu wondered what was wrong with Ash. He was just standing there frozen like a statue. Brendan sweat dropped thinking that this guy was truly an odd ball.

"Uhh Ash weren't you going home?" May asked in the awkward moment. Ash gave May a sad look. He promised the girl that nothing was going to happen and yet damnable fate had to choose the right time to call for her death during the exams. Ash said nothing as he turned back to home.

_'Damn! Now Kendra has decided to target May. I have to make a plan!'_ Ash thought

"See you later Ashy!" Brendan yelled with a smirk. Ash just ignored him.

"You like him don't you?" May said out of nowhere to Misty quietly enough for Brendan not to hear. Misty almost fell back in surprise at the randomness. Her face heating up.

"Don't be silly. I don't like Ash that way, we're only friends." Misty said nervously hiding her blush. May saw it and wasn't an idiot.

"Oh please Misty you can't fool me!" May said with a smirk. Brendan waiting for May was wondering what they were talking about to make Misty so nervous. Misty sighed.

"Is it really that obvious?" Misty asked

"Well maybe not to an idiot like him." May said pointing to a confused Brendan. Brendan not able to hear the conversation rolled his eyes.

_'Girls...'_ he thought as he watched them giggle after pointing at him.

"I have watched a LOT of romance movies Misty. I know when a girl is in love and it's written all over you." Misty gave May a sad smile.

"But I don't know if he likes me the same way and I'm scared it might affect our friendship." Misty said looking down. May gave Misty a pat on the back.

"Ash is a special guy. You better tell your feelings for him or someone else is and your going to have to sit by and watch as Ash is happy with another girl thinking about what would have been." May said seriously. Misty sweat dropped. This girl has watched too many romantic movies.

"Brock told me the same thing a while ago."

"Well whoever Brock is he's a wise guy." Misty sweat dropped again. This girl had no idea. Him? Wise? Yeah right. He's too busy reading hentai magizines and sneaking into strip clubs.

"Well thanks May I will keep that in mind. Good luck in the exams tomorrow!" Misty said before running off.

_'You better tell him your feelings... before I do Misty.'_ May thought expressionlessly. May motioned her body to go to the Pokemon Center but was stopped when someone caught her hand. She looked and saw it was Brendan's with a serious expression.

"Brendan?" May said confused

"We need to talk May."

"About what?" May said already having a good idea what this was about.

"Us." he said simply. May sighed.

"Brendan there is no "Us" anymore. It ended a long time ago. Can't we just be friends?" May said as kindly as possible. Brendan furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't want to be friends May, I'm trying but I... I love you May and always will." he said. May pulled her hand out of his grasp and gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry Brendan but my heart moved on and if you really love me then you would move on too." May said giving Brendan a hug before heading towards the Pokemon Center. Brendan stared at May's back as she walked.

_'I don't think I can move on May...**.**'_ he thought before following her to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Dawn, Zoey, and Leona back at the Pokemon Center was in a room together getting ready for the big day tomorrow. Dawn was looking in a mirror brushing her hair. Zoey was reading the latest issue of Pokemon Coordinator magazine in the bottom bunk silently, and Leona just stared out the window watching the stars.

"So what do you think will happen tomorrow?" Leona asked everyone in the room.

"Dunno but with the death liability papers and all I can probably predict this tournament is going to be one to remember." Zoey said not dropping her gaze from the magazine.

"Humph death doesn't scare me. This will just be another tournament. The only difference is that it's a little more dangerous than the previous ones." Dawn said watching herself brush her hair. Leona stopped her star watching and looked at Dawn.

"But Dawn I've heard so many stories about how dangerous the Rookie Exams are and-"

"Don't tell me your scared Leona." Dawn interrupted placing her brush on the table. Leona frowned, ever since that damn Paul came into the picture Dawn became a major bitch.

Leona gave Zoey a look, she just shrugged and went back to reading her magazine. Leona still frowning decided to try and push Dawn's buttons.

"So Dawn what do you think about what that boy Ash said four days ago?" Leona said. Zoey slightly lowered her magazine knowing what Leona was trying to do.

Dawn stopped making adjustments to her hair and narrowed her eyes. Leona and Zoey could see her expression on the mirror.

"What about that hopeless loser?" Dawn asked returning to fixing her hair.

"About what he said about Paul being evil and only cares about himself." Leona said trying to hide her anger because of Dawn's arrogant attitude. Dawn stopped fixing her hair and gave Leona a glare.

"And your going to believe a fool like him?" Dawn asked with anger in her voice. Leona stood up.

"Yes Dawn we all do! In fact we've been worried about what might happen to you if you stick with Paul any longer! He's just using you for more power! He's a cold heartless bastard who doesn't care whether you lived or died!" Leona yelled at Dawn.

Dawn got up from the table and then released a huge amount of Kido and blood lust in the room causing Leona's eyes to widen as the gravity in the room became stronger. She fell on her knees finding it hard to breathe as she desperately tried to fill her lungs with oxygen.

"Dawn stop it! Your choking her!" Zoey yelled at Dawn seemingly not affected by the surge of power. Dawn stopped the Kido pressure and watched as Leona coughed from being choked. Zoey went to comfort Leona.

"Only the cold heartless warriors survived in this world, I will advise you not to speak to Paul in that manner ever again, you may be my friend but I have no problem in taking your life next time and Zoey won't be here to save you." Dawn said coldly walking past the two with her long scarf waving behind her as she walked.**(Dawn wears a long scarf that makes her look more "sophisticated" giving a sense of power about her.)**

"I'm going to head in for tonight." Dawn said yawning as she made her way to her trainer bag to pull out her pajamas as if what just happened didn't actually happen at all.

_'Dawn why won't you let us help you?'_ Zoey thought as she watched Dawn pull put her pajamas while comforting a coughing Leona.

* * *

Ash finally arrived at his home wondering why it was so quiet.

"Daitokuji-sensei I'm home!" Ash yelled but no answer.

"He probably out somewhere again."

Ash then decided to go to his bedroom to get some sleep even though he slept for four days straight.

"Pikachu before we go to bed I want you to do me a favor. It concerns the exams tomorrow." Ash said to him. Pikachu nodded wondering what it might be.

"Pikachu you know those two girls we met May and Dawn?" Pikachu nodded.

"Well they like Misty will be targeted by the demons so we have to protect them as well." Ash said to Pikachu.

"(I understand protecting Misty and May but Dawn I'm not sure I want to.)" he said

"Pikachu in order to set things right I'm going to need your help, I don't care about being Rookie of the Year. If any of the three girls or the others don't survive in the exams then all is lost for the Republic. The Separatists will take over or worse the Demons will destroy us all. If we fail then everything will end so we have to do this even if our lives must be put in danger." Ash explained

"(Don't worry Ash you can count on me.)" Pikachu said as he flared his electricity.

"Good answer. Now let's get some sleep. I want to head to Viridian City early." Ash said as he closed the lights and went to bed. Pikachu on the bed too.

All the rookie trainer turned in to get some rest for the big day tomorrow. All were thinking the same thing in there minds when they slept. "I'm going to win." but Ash thought differently. "I need to win."

* * *

**Dream**

Ash awoke in his dream sanctuary. He was walking around until he spotted the Z-Saber on a pedestal. He walked over to it and picked it up. Ash then used his aura to activate it and it's red energy blade appeared. He stared at it wondering what to do next

Then to Ash's surprise three other hands came out of nowhere placing their hands on the hilt of the sword. Ash looked up to see Misty, May, and Dawn smiling at him while having their hands on the sword. Ash was surprised but for some reason he felt happy as he watch the three girls smile at him. He gently placed his hand on top of theirs smiling back at them.

The Z-Saber started to glow bright red. The sanctuary emanating and even brighter light as the four teenagers smiled at each other.

* * *

Ash awoke from his dream suddenly. That was the most weirdest dream Ash ever had but for some reason he felt happy, complete, and felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. When he was in that dream he felt at peace. Ash felt something he thought he would never feel again. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. It was as though she was still with him now.

Misty awoke from the weird dream she had. She was smiling at Ash holding a sword alongside May and that blue haired girl Dawn. What kind of dream was that? She was so happy in that dream. She felt as though it was heaven. Misty thought that maybe that dream was trying to tell her something.

May awoke from the dream she had. May didn't understand it but she felt so much inner peace it was frightening. She was smiling lovingly at Ash who smiled back holding a sword with Misty and that rude girl Dawn. May knew from when she met him Ash was special for some reason and maybe this dream she had was confirming it but why was Misty and Dawn there? And what was that place in the dream?

Dawn awoke from her dream with mixed emotions. She was stunned, confused, angry, yet happy for some reason. When she was in the dream smiling at that boy she felt so happy it was sickening to her. It was like all her worries, loneliness, and darkness was replaced and gave her such peace and happiness like she died and gone to heaven. The feeling was so unexplainable. She furrowed her eyes. That dream gave her a taste of true happiness and she hated that dream for it. She didn't need such things in her life since her father died and slowly tears began to form from her eyes but she wiped them away. What did that dream mean and why the hell were those two girls and that fool in it?

The four knew that it was not some regular everyday dream to be able to feel such peace and divinity. After thinking about what that dream meant in vain except Ash who knew, the four closed there eyes at the same time hoping that dream doesn't come again.

But deep down they were hoping they would have that dream again.

Somewhere in Ash's mind Daitokuji was watching the event smiled.

_'So their bonds are stronger than I thought. Very interesting.'_ he thought

* * *

**Viridian City**

Ash was currently sleeping while sitting up with his hand holding his face has he arrived at seven A.M. in the stadium where the exams were taking place waiting for it to begin. As time went on more trainers arrived and already the count was over a few hundreds. When Misty arrived she spotted Ash and walked towards him and wish him good luck, but she realized that he's sleeping in that weird way again.

"Ash how could you be sleeping at a time like this?" Misty yelled but Ash was still asleep.

"Hey Misty!" May yelled waving at Misty and she waved back. "Hey May!"

"Hey Ash. Ash?" May said looking at Ash. Misty sighed.

"Don't bother May, he's out like a light." Misty said

"How can he sleep like that?" May asked incredulously

"That's what I've been asking ever since I knew him." Misty replied

"Maybe he's just as lazy as Slakoth." Gary said. Misty glared at him.

"Would you keep that annoying tractor down?" Ash asked as he unintentionally insulted Gary.

Misty and May were laughing and Gary got angry and walked away.

"Finally you woke up idiot!" Misty yelled at Ash

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Ash said back

As the conversation went on Ash noticed there was a platform in the stadium where Lance and Wes was.

_'Great. Now they'll be watching my every move.'_ Ash thought as secrecy was his key to his mission.

"Wow Ash! You sure do some weird things." May said thinking Ash is fun to be with.

"That's what I tell him all the time but he doesn't want to change." Misty said in annoyance

"Hey I don't tell you how to live your life." Ash as he tried to go back to sleep sitting up.

"Your so crazy Ash." May said giggling a bit. Ash looked at her with one eye open and gave her a funny smile.

"I know." Ash said with that crazy smile causing May to laugh a bit.

"Well well so Ashy did make it after all." Ash inwardly groaned as he recognized that voice. It was Brendan's with a snickering Drew.

"Now let's not get into an argument Ash." May said noticing Ash's expression.

"I almost forgot about that nickname. Thanks Brendan." Misty said with a grin. Ash did not like that name, it brought so much bad memories.

"So is that Ash?" Wes asked. Lance nodded. "Hmm he seems like just an ordinarily strange kid how can he be so suspicious?"

"So when is the so called experiment getting here?" Lance asked

"He's excluded from the standard elimination so he will automatically be apart of the survival test. League order." Wes said bored. Lance sighed

"Well that's not fair." he said

"So is him actually being in these exams." Wes said quickly. Lance nodded. He had a point, there is no way any rookie will be able to defeat the experiment

"How much time do we have left until this begins?" Lance asked crossing his arms.

"Eleven minutes." Wes said checking his watch. Lance sighed. Wes seeing Lance like this knew just what he needed. He took out a sake bottle out of a cooler he brought along. He took out two small glasses, filled them up, and gave one to Lance.

"Might as well, we're going to be in for one hell of a stressful ride." Wes said. They took a drink after cheering at the same time.

"By the way Misty, where's Brock?" Ash asked. She pointed to her left and there he was giggling while reading a magazine with a pink haired busty woman in the front.

"Yeah... that figures." Ash said sweat dropping. Then Ash decided to look around walking through the crowd searching for Dawn. He bumped into somebody and he quickly apologized.

"It's not a problem-hey wait a minute you're that boy who pissed off Dawn." at hearing this Ash looked and saw it was Leona and Zoey.

"And your her friend. Well I tend to unintentionally piss off people so it's not surprising. By the way, where is she?" Ash asked. They narrowed their eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Leona asked. She thought that Ash hated the girl so why would want to know where she was?

"To make sure I can avoid her." Ash made up. They seem to have bought it.

"Well that bitch, Kenny, and that bastard aren't here yet. I could care less if Dawn or Paul is late." Leona said with anger in her voice.

_'Hmm, something must have happened between her and Dawn.'_ Ash thought

"Don't mind her, Leona and Dawn kinda got into a fight last night and that's why we didn't come with her, I'm kinda mad at her too." Zoey said to Ash. Ash knew there was more but didn't press on.

"They're here." Zoey said looking at the door. Ash, Leona, and everyone else turned around when they heard the door open revealing Kenny trying to find someone with Dawn and Paul walking right next to each other slowly through the crowd. Ash hid behind the crowd as to not be noticed.

Kenny spotted Leona and Zoey and ran up to them.

"There you guys are. Why did you leave us?" Kenny asked them.

"Personal reason, no offense to you Kenny." Leona said with a hint of anger. Kenny raised an eyebrow.

He then noticed that everyone was looking at Dawn and Paul. The boys started to drool as they watched Dawn walk towards the crowd. Only a handful of boys controlled themselves or just thought that certain brown haired girl was better looking than her.

While Dawn and Paul were walking, Dawn felt someone touch her in appropriately through the crowd. Dawn frowned as she stopped walking. Paul stopped as to see why she stopped.

"Who touched me?" Dawn asked with malice in her voice. Everyone remained quiet.

"I did." a smirking red haired tall jock said. Dawn slowly turned to him.

_'What is that idiot doing?'_ Ash thought knowing what's going to happen.

"You know you liked it. Why don't you lose the purple haired loser and co-" before he could finish his sentence Dawn punched him square in the face. He screamed as he flew towards the stadium wall at high speed.

_'Damn it! Aura Agility!' _Ash thought as he ran at high speed and caught the guy in mid-air before he crashed into the wall and died.

"You better go unless you don't want to live." Ash said to him before he kicked him in the ass and sent him sailing through the doors and out of sight.

Everyone except Paul(and Ash) was shocked! Everyone looked at Dawn in pure horror at what she tried to do if the black haired boy didn't intervene as she just stood there with her scarf flowing in the breeze.

_'Great! That idiot made me the center of attention!'_ Ash thought as he felt killing intent directed at him. He turned around to see Dawn glaring at him.

"Can I help you?" Ash simply asked.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Future Pokemon Master." She said angrily at him remembering that dream.

Everyone got tense. May was worried about Ash, that girl is really scary.

"See what I mean?" Wes said watching everything.

"Isn't that the Princess of Sinnoh? I didn't know she was a rookie." Lance said before sighing. He could tell these exams are already going to be the death of him.

"I better make sure that kid doesn't lose his life." Wes said getting up but Lance stopped him.

"You're bored aren't you?" Wes asked

"Shut it before I allow Rui to come in here, I want to study this kid. I have a feeling that he's hiding something from us." Lance said watching the scene. At the mention of Rui's name Wes paled, just nodded as he sat back down watching along with Lance. Wes glanced at his watch, they had five more minutes.

"Dawn why do you stop to talk with this trash?" Paul asked wondering what's with the sudden strange behavior. Dawn glanced at him for a split second before turning her attention back to Ash.

"It has something to do with the argument me and Leona had last night that concerned him." Dawn lied. The truth was she could care less about last night or Leona's feelings, it's because of that "cursed" dream she had last night about _him_ smiling at her, and her smiling at him. Ash knew it she was lying.

"Why are you poisoning my friends with lies about Paul? Answer now peasant" Dawn demanded.

_'Did she just call me a peasant?'_ Ash thought

"Peasant? Who uses such an old term anymore?" Ash asked as he chuckled a bit.

"I'm simply pointing out that you are nothing but lowly scum compared to me, now answer me!" Dawn said coldly

"Whatever, I guess what I see is quite obvious to many people, except you _princess_." Ash answered in an insulting way.

"How dare you talk to me that way, peasant!" Dawn said coldly. Ash just didn't care what she thought about him.

"Dawn! Ash just wants to help you!" Leona said coming out of the crowd.

_'Make it more obvious why don't you!'_ Ash sarcastically thought frustrated at Leona's words.

"Stay out of this Leona!" Dawn said glaring at her.

"No Dawn! Ever since your father died you wouldn't talk to us until you met that cold bastard in back of you! Paul made you into a self-centered bitch! I miss the Dawn that me and Kenny became friends with when we were young!" Leona yelled. Tears threatening to fall. Dawn said nothing but just stared at her.

"I told you to not speak to Paul in that manner ever again Leona." Dawn said calmly with malice. Leona couldn't believe it! All she cared about was what she said about Paul?

"She's just trying to help you Dawn." Kenny said also wanting to help her. Paul looked up interested in the conversation.

"Peasant! I want you to bend down to your knees and beg for forgiveness for how you disrespected me earlier or something bad is going to happen." Dawn said ignoring Kenny. Everyone gasped but Ash wasn't afraid. Misty ran up to Ash.

"Ash just do it! You saw how she could have killed that other guy with no thought! What makes you think she's not going to do the same thing?" Misty said trying to save Ash from being killed.

"Oh no don't worry, I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to do something much worse." Dawn said smirking. Paul smiled as well, he knew what she was going to do.

"No." Ash simply said ignoring Misty's warning. Dawn smirked even more.

"Very well, as princess of Sinnoh I hereby forbid you from entering the Sinnoh region." Dawn said smirking. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You might as well give up your that goal of yours, without going through all four regions you will never be qualified to go up in the ranks." Dawn said smirking.

Everyone was shocked! Everyone who knew Ash knew that it was his goal and now it was just stripped away just like that. That was cold, even Gary thought that was going to far. Ash just stood their.

"Well done Dawn. You hit him where it truly hurts." Paul complimented with a smile.

"Humph, it's not like he was going to actually make something of himself. I just did him a favor, I crushed his wish before someone else crushed it harder." Dawn said with a smile.

_'Ash...'_ May thought. For the very first time in her life she wanted to kill someone as she looked at Dawn. But to everyone's surprise Ash started to laugh.

"Hahahaha. As if I ever wanted to go to the Sinnoh region in the first place." Ash said as he continued to laugh.

"What? But I just said you can't-" Dawn said but was interrupted.

"There are other ways to achieve my goal and besides if there are people like you and Paul in the Sinnoh region than I will never go there." Ash said. Misty had never seen Ash act like this before.

"Humph I don't care what you say, your just a loser." Dawn said as she walked off.

"GOOD! YOUR JUST LIKE ANY POMPOUS PRINCESS FROM THE SEPARATIST PLANETS! YOUR NOTHING BUT A SPOILED BITCHY PRINCESS WHORE!" Ash yelled in rage. Everyone's jaws was open gawking at Ash.

"Ouch. Being compared to Separatist nobility." Wes said watching his eyes widened. Lance nodded in agreement.

_'The nut bag surely knows how to put on a show. i knew I should have brought popcorn with me.'_ Gary thought watching the scene. Dawn stopped moving and slowly turned around to meet Ash's glare.

"What did you just say, peasant?"

"You heard me." Dawn began to reach for her gloves.

"I didn't want to kill you but you just gave yourself a death wish." Dawn said putting on her gloves.

"You think that just because your lonely that you should be ordering people! Crushing their hopes and killing on a whim is just what any Separatist would do!" Ash yelled

"You don't know what it's like in that lonely darkness so you can't understand." Dawn said finishing putting on her gloves.

_'I understand more than you could ever believe.'_ Ash thought looking at her like he was once was.

May focused Kido into her feet to run faster to help Ash. Brendan and Drew seeing this nodded at each other and did the same. They knew it was just a matter of time before everyone starts fighting.

Paul sensing people's Kido flare said nothing.

"S o what? A very wise man used to always say to me "The darkness comes before the dawn" as words to encourage me." Ash said ready for any attack. Dawn's eyes widened. Those words made her remember when her father said the same thing to her. The reason why her father gave her the name Dawn was because of that quote. He told her that before she was born he felt as though he was nothing, that he had no reason to live, working in darkness until she came. His world was in darkness, but when Dawn came light came back into his world and that's why she was given the name Dawn.

Dawn clenched her necklace as an image of her father came into mind. In a way Ash was like her father. They both never gave up on anything they do no matter the risks. Ash clenched the ring in his pocket remembering the promise he made to her to never give up and to help any innocent people who is a victim of cruelty. They both wanted to try to matter how impossible it was to achieve their goals. Then tears began to drop from Dawn's face.

"Just what the hell do you know! You know absolutely nothing about what I went through after my father died so don't you dare try to lecture me!" Dawn yelled tears flowing. Paul's eyes widened.

_'Is she crying?'_ Paul thought with a look of rage.

Ash said nothing. Dawn's friends were amazed that Dawn was actually crying! She never cried since her father died!

"Your going to let this peasant get to you? He's nothing compared to you, you're a princess while he's nothing but trash, don't shed tears because of someone as lowly as him." Paul told Dawn. Dawn seemingly knocked out of her shock wiped her tears.

_'That Confederate bastard!'_ Ash thought clenching his teeth glaring at Paul.

"You know I would probably have gotten annoyed at being called trash but I figured out something interesting about me a while ago and besides you don't really know who I am." Ash said smirking

"What? You figured out how much of a loser you are?"

"No, I'm not going into details but I do know that I can kick your ass." Ash said with a smile as if stating a fact. Paul didn't get what he meant by that.

"Say one more thing that insults me and Paul and your dead, peasant!" Dawn yelled in fury. Ash who wasn't afraid smiled. Everyone who was going to help Ash got ready. The crowd was literally sweating in anticipation.

"I do have one more thing to say." Ash said with a grin. Dawn cracked her knuckles. Everybody waited for Ash to insult Dawn again in anticipation.

"You're a princess right? Since when do princesses frown all the time? You should smile more like me." Ash said giving Dawn a funny smile, Misty should have expected him to do something like that. Everyone sweat dropped and how weird it was for Ash to suddenly be so casual. Dawn's eyes widened in anger and confusion.

"How dare you MOCK ME PEASANT!" Dawn roared as she ran at super speed at Ash with her fist ready to hit him. Ash just stood there not scared at all.

May, Brendan, and Drew reacted using Kido in there feet to stop Dawn and protect Ash.

_'Dammit our reaction was too late!'_ Brendan thought in frustration trying to keep up.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock yelled in the chaos.

"ENOUGH!" a voice yelled that Ash knew would come. Lance and Wes appeared on the scene. Wes diffuse the Kido May, Brendan, and Drew were emanating and told them to stop. Lance caught Dawn's fist in one quick motion.

"Is this the behavior of the Princess of Sinnoh? And you stop provoking her." Lance yelled at both Ash and Dawn. Ash just said whatever but Dawn just glared at Lance before teleporting out of his grasp and near Paul.

Lance sighed. Teenagers these days...**.** Brock ran up to Ash to see if he was alright.

_'They don't pay me nearly enough to do this.'_ Lance thought rubbing his temples as he and Wes went back up on the platform in front of the screen. Lance took the whole sake bottle and began to drink all of it.

"Alright it's only one minute left before we start." Wes told Lance amused at how much he was drinking. The sound of chatter could be heard throughout the stadium mostly talking about what happened.

"I'm sorry Ash about your expulsion from the Sinnoh region." May said sadly. Ash gave her a smile. Everyone was a little surprised that Ash was taking it well.

"Don't worry May, It's not your fault." Ash said

"How can you be so happy dweeb? Wasn't your goal just crushed?" Gary said in confusion. Ash shrugged.

"I'll just find a way around it besides there are other things that are more important than my goals." Ash said. Gary frowned kind of disappointed in Ash's reaction.

"How?" Zoey said to Ash. Everyone turned to her.

"How were you able to get to Dawn like that? I have never seen Dawn cry before since her father died nor become too emotional when arguing yet you made Dawn cry and your nothing but a stranger to her." Zoey asked. Leona and Kenny were thinking along the same lines.

"It's kind of hard to explain but what I needed to do was to find her true feelings. Everybody puts up a persona called a mask and you have to see through that mask to find what they are really feeling. Dawn puts up a mask of anger, coldness, and indifference so I needed to shake loose that mask by pressing on her buttons. That's why I've been getting her angry so that it would come off and what I saw is that Dawn is just a small, lonely girl who needs to be comforted." Ash said calmly. Zoey, Kenny, and Leona were stunned and ashamed. They only tried talking with Dawn so many times but it never worked and it just made her more angry. They knew Dawn since childhood yet Ash only just met her and he knows more about her than they ever did.

"It's time." Wes said looking at his watch.

"Let's just get this over with." Lance said grabbing a microphone. He stared at the hundreds of trainer.

"Hello everyone." Lance said but they weren't paying attention. Lance coughed into the microphone trying to get their attention.

"Everybody stop talking, we're about to begin." Lance said but they still weren't paying any mid and continued to chatter. Wes was chuckling behind him as a vein appeared in Lance's forehead.

SHUT THE HELL UP AND PAY ATTENTION MAGGOTS!" Lance yelled into the microphone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to Lance swearing as he just broke the sound barrier.

"Now since I got your attention, welcome to the Rookie Exams, there will be four rounds in this tournament. First we will start with an elimination round, a one Pokemon battle with no rules nor time limit and if you lose you're out and won't advance to the next round. So your numbers will be cut in half, any question?" Lance said bored. Someone raised their hand in the crowd. Lance told her to go ahead.

"Are we having the exams here?" the girl asked. People were wondering the same thing. This one stadium would make the exams go on forever.

"No we're not, this is only a meeting place. The real exams are below us." Lance said. Everyone was confused. Below them? Wes pushed a button and to their surprise the ground in the stadium started to move. The trainers were amazed at how the stadium was just one big elevator.

"Now while we are waiting I should tell you that Rookie participants in only eight of you will make it to the finals that takes place in a month." Lance said into the microphone calmly as everything went dark when going below ground level. Lights on the walls turned on to shine light in the darkness. Everyone except Ash were stunned, only eight out of hundreds will make it to the finals?

"The exams will test your ability to battle with your Pokemon, your usage of Kido(except Ash), and your traveling instincts. It will also test how you react to different situations, and how well you maintain yourself physically, mentally, and your spiritual bond with your Pokemon." Lance said**(Ash is very strong on all three accounts.)**

"Now those of you lucky eight who makes it into the finals will be part of one of the most watched events of the year and will be representing your own regions, a lot of important people from different Republic worlds will be at the finals betting and analyzing the new Pokemon Trainer, so not only are you representing your prospective regions you are also representing Poketopia." Lance said as the crowd listened intently.

"And I'm pretty sure you guys already know that we are not liable for what happens to you guys, In a Kido battle you may kill your opponent but out proctors will try to stop as much bloodshed as possible." Lance said watching the mixed emotions of the rookies.

"Oh and one more thing. If we decide that you are not suitable to be a Pokemon Trainer we can invalidate your trainer license, and NO arguing or complaining because we don't want to hear any whining for your mommies you got it?" Lance said in a dark voice trying to intimidate the rookies. It worked as some of them gulped and slowly nodded. Lance smiled.

_'This is kind of fun.'_ he thought

"Any questions?" he asked as the elevator stopped in a room filled with darkness. No one said anything.

"Good welcome rookies to the Vridian City Underground Battle Dome!" Lance said as the lights came on revealing a huge room filled with elevators that had numbers like A-3 and so on.

"This is amazing!" Brock managed to say in awe. Misty nodded in agreement but Ash didn't care. Everyone could not speak or move as they looked around in awe at the massive battle dome.

Paul who was slightly surprised saw that Dawn was glaring at someone. Paul followed her gaze and saw her glaring at a man with a goatee and glasses wearing a tuxedo staring at the rookie with contempt and coldness in his eyes.

_'So Dawn's stepfather is here interesting.'_ Paul thought curving a smile.

"Now let us begin." Lance said with a smile.

* * *

**Over 10,000 words. So tiresome. Only the rookies, proctors, and other officials are there.**


	9. The Demon Mistress

**Sorry to cut away from the previous chapter but this one is needed. This chapter is the introduction of one of the major villains.**

**The Republic-Nature-Pokemon**

**The CIP-Technology-Droids**

**The Demons-Corruption-Shadow Pokemon  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**

* * *

The Demon Mistress**

**Between the first battle and the Rookie Exams**

In the Demon Realm, a place filled with horrors like no human as ever experienced before.

A dimension that no nature exists in and where trillions of Shadow Pokemon reside and governed by horrendous demons.

It's always been a barren waste land where pointless battles are constantly waged for territorial dominance.

This desolate place where dark clouds always conjure up storms and neither a sun or moon can shine down upon the land.

Deep within the Demon Realm lies a large structure resembling a dark castle, home to the most powerful of Shadow Pokemon and Demon, the Princess of the Demon Realm and is where the container of the remains of the Evil One, king of all demon are.

Axel appeared in the largest room of the castle from a black hole he created to escape the fight with Ash. Axel was panting as he entered.

"You have returned." a menacing feminine voice said as it echoed throughout the castle. In the room all one can see was red malevolent eyes staring at Axel through the darkness. In front of the room was a stone chair with someone sitting in it, legs crossed with her hand holding her head. All one can see is the shape of the figure and the red eyes with slits staring down at you.

"Tell your brothers and sisters of your mission's success and where is Tenzu?" the shadowy voice said. Axel bowed down to show the figure respect.

"I am sorry my lady but we have failed, the girl named Misty who we were ordered to kill is still alive, and Tenzu has been killed as well. I will accept any punishment you desire my lady." Axel said calmly. He would rather be killed by her than Ash, not as painful but still painful.

"You may stand Axel, you will not receive punishment." Axel stood up slightly confused. He knew she didn't like failure.

"You may have failed to kill one of the Princesses of Light but even though you failed you have discovered the identity of the Chosen One, someone who we have been searching for a long time." the woman said. She snapped her fingers and instantly in the back of her a picture of Ash came onto the screen.

"Report what you have learned Axel." the woman commanded. Axel obeyed his mistress' command and began to tell her of his mission with his brothers and sisters watching.

"As we have expected the Chosen One is an Aura user but is also a Dark Aura user as well meaning he's from his bloodline and the old legend about the most dangerous demon to exist is in his possession making him a demon as well." Axel explained.

"I see...**.** So the Chosen One is a demon, interesting." the woman said getting up from her chair, her evil red eyes glowing in the darkness. She stared at the picture of Ash with thoughts clouding her mind.

"That the Chosen One? You got to be kidding me! He looks just looks like a weak human kid! He's suppose to destroy the Master?!" a voice said in the darkness said in a disbelief tone staring at the image of Ash.

"But you got to admit he's very good looking for his age, I hope I'm able to fight him someday." a girly voice said in the darkness licking her lips with a few other women giggling.

"So Axel, what was it like to witness Tenzu get his ass handed to a sixteen year old kid?" one of the voices said amused.

"Do you want to try and fight him yourself?" Axel asked calmly

"None of you will do no such thing, for the Chosen One is to be kept alive." the woman commanded. Axel's eyes widened in confusion, many people in the room was confused as he was. The Chosen One was their enemy right? Why should the greatest threat to them and their master be kept alive?

"But my lady-"

"You will all obey my command, the Chosen One is not to be killed until further notice." the woman said darkly. Axel took the hint.

"Excuse me my lady for questioning you but why should we keep the Chosen One alive? Isn't he a major threat to our plans?" Axel said bowing before asking. The woman smirked as she turned her attention towards Axel and walked closer to the light.

"There are two reasons Axel...**.**" the woman finally said show herself. She wore a white dress. She was absolutely beautiful, sparking light red hair, a perfect round face, and a body that would bring most women to shame and cause most men to become mesmerized and get boners, but despite her beauty she had the most monstrous smirk and red eyes you will ever see. The dress showed off her perfect shoulders, and her beautiful gold necklace she wore. She also wore a red rose from her ear. She looked as though she was a beautiful goddess.

"At first it was just because he was needed to fight the Ancients that was said in the legend but now since I know he is a demon of the highest levels like I am, our plans have changed a bit." the woman said with a menacing grin. Axel and the others wondered just what she had in store for the Chosen One, but before they could ask two frail looking men in white rags showed up in front of their mistress leaving behind a black hole. They both bowed down before her nervously while sweating bullets down their faces.

"Ah, the ones I sent to spy on Jyggalag, speak my brothers." the woman commanded with a smile politely

The two men glanced at each other and looked back at her nervously, the news they were about to tell her will ruin her mood and that was bad for the both of them.

"I am sorry my lady but we have failed you, Jyggalag had sensors that detected our demon energy and we could not discover any of his plans, please forgive us." the left one said hoping their mistress wouldn't be too mad.

The Princess of the Demon Realm narrowed her eyes and frowned losing her smile. They just ruined her day.

"You know that I do not tolerate failure especially when it come to that holy light of justice preaching Jyggalag, who is able to kill me like the Pokemon Master, prepare to face the ultimate consequence for both of your failures." she said looking down at the two in disgust. One looked at her with pure fear in his eyes and began to plead for his live. The other one just sighed.

"Well I had a good run." he said

"You're _way_ too not afraid when we're about to be ki-!"

But before he could complete his sentence a tentacle went right through the said man's head popping it like a balloon, blood spilling everywhere mostly on the other man's clothes who just hoped it was as painless as that as the body dropped to the floor.

"I don't want any sniveling of any kind." Kendra said looking down in disgust.

The man just sat there as he watched his mistress lazily swing the tentacle that came out of her body and looked at the man with disgust.

"Your turn." she said with a bored expression. The man sighed as he closed his eyes as he waited for his death to come, but when nothing came he opened his eyes to see her looking the other way with an evil grin seemingly to have completely forgotten about killing him.

She teleported vanishing in thin air leaving the confused man unharmed.

"I see..." Axel said. The man turned to Axel with a confused look.

"What happened?" the man asked.

"It seems we have unexpected guests." a voice said in the darkness grinning a little.

* * *

Within the Demon Realm's castle metal machines that walk, talk, and think like human beings carrying high tech anti-demon blasters were checking out specs of a machine in the lower parts of the castle. They wore purple colored plating and their face looked like a computer screen. They were sent on a mission for expendable droids to spy and find out what Kendra was planning which they accepted as was their programming to do so.

They were Pantheons, the basic foot soldiers for the Separatists.

"We have located the specs to the castle, has your group found anything at location 6-F 2365?" one Pantheon asked on it's communicator.

"6-F What?" the other Pantheon said on the other side.

"Where you are right now idiot." it said in annoyance

"Oh, nothing yet, we're searching every room in the castle and we still got nothing."

"Well while you guys are at it send me the video feed you took of the castle in my database." it ordered while analyzing the specs it's group found. The other did just that and a beep was heard from it's head saying that the video data is activated on it's screen.

"Hey! I found something!" it said ecstatically

"Well? What did you guys find?!" the more competent one asked also happy they might have found something beneficial to their creators.

"There seems to be an old tablet that tells what will happen in a legend. We're going to take a closer look at it to decipher it's writing."

"Very well, send me the video footage you're taking of whatever that old tablet is saying to my database, once we're complete I will send the data to HQ for study, then we can be promoted to higher ranks and receive the up grades we always wanted." it said happily glad that they were almost completed the mission to spy on Kendra. The other chuckled a bit as walking could be heard through the communicator.

"Yeah and when we finally get those up grades then we'll show those Republic dogs that their Pokemon are obsolete." it said laughing, the other did also.

"Oh this is not good!" it suddenly said in fear. At hearing this the first wondered what the other had discovered.

"What is it? Report." it yelled in the communicator. To it's shock it heard the other announce to fire at will and blaster fire could be heard.

"Don't stop firing!" the droid yelled as a metal sounds hitting the floor can be heard.

"No! Please! I just got promoted!" it pleaded for it's existence through the communicator. The other group was shocked at what they heard. Then they heard maniacally demonic laughter with swirls of motion.

"No! Wait! I don't want to be scrap metal!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" then all the droids could hear was the ripping of wires and metal into many pieces by a monster.

They were in horror at the terrifying sounds they heard from the communicator, then they heard breathing through the communicator.

"Are these the other toys that was sent to come over and play with me?" a menacing female voice said through the communicator. Their figurative eyes widened at the sound of the demon's voice.

"I'm sorry but I played with these too hard and now they're all broken." the woman said with amusement in her voice.

"K-Kendra...**.**" the droid said her name with fear. It could detect the blood lust that emanated from the communicator, that feeling it had was telling them to get the hell out of there. NOW.

"What have you done to them?!" it said nervously in the communicator. They already knew what happened to the fate of their comrades, it was just to buy some time.

"Let's just say that those big wig Confederates are very cheap in what they're making." Kendra said with the sound of her tongue licking her face being heard. They couldn't believe it. She simply tore their condensed metal apart like it were made of sticks.

"I advise you clankers to start running. **Now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**" the sound of Kendra's demonic laughter was heard from the communicator before it went dead. Their emotion systems were now in a state of shock and absolute fear as they detected pure evil approaching them.

The droid heard a noise from another of his group and saw it being grabbed by two green tentacles in the darkness.

"What the?!" the droid said as it saw it's comrade fight for it's existence with several blaster fire lighting up the darkness revealing a disgusting monster for a split of a second over and over again. The blaster fire stopped revealing nothing but darkness but then a droid head was thrown out and landed right in front of them.

They were for a loss of words as they saw the inactive head. They all started to shake in fear as a pair of red menacing eyes with slits glowed in the dark staring at them.

"I'll give you guys a ten second head start." Kendra said in the darkness scaring the wires off of them.

"Waaaaah!" they screamed and ran for their life (well you know what I mean). They ran as fast as they could through the hallways of the castle.

The castle seemed endless as they ran through it. They heard demonic laughter fill the hallways of the castle echoing scaring the oil out of them. They instantly pulled out their blasters knowing full well they would not escape Kendra and their best chance was to fight a suicidal battle against her.

They went behind each other so all directions can be watched at the same time.

Kendra slowly came out of the darkness holding the rose she had on her head smelling it with a smile.

"Roses are so beautiful no? I love roses because they are just like me, beautiful, gives off a sweet aroma, yet is the color but I don't expect machines like yourselves to understand such things." Kendra said staring at the flower twirling it around in front of her. The droids said nothing as she twirled and played with the rose.

"It's kind of strange. Why would Jyggalag send grunts on such an important mission. I would have expected him to send those two, but I guess they had other things to do." Kendra said as the droids front of her prepared to fire. She stopped twirling the rose and gave them a bored look.

"Now now, do you think those things would have any effect on someone like little old me. It's not like I'm just some run of the mill Shadow Pokemon, **I'm the Mistress of all Demons!**" Kendra said at first innocently while pouting but then yelled in a loud demonic voice.

The droids simply lost their nerve and began firing without aiming.

Kendra just sighed as they were not even trying to hit her as their blaster fire was way off that she didn't even move at all.

"Now this is just sad. If it wasn't for Jyggalag and his new type of creations then the CIP would have lost a long time ago." Kendra stated

"The same thing goes for Kido those Republic humans practice to think they're so powerful but the real reason for their success were the Aura users but they foolishly allowed them to die off in near extinction." Kendra said thinking that humans were so stupid.

She finally had enough of the noise of blaster fire and shot a tentacle to destroy the droids. The head droid saw this ducked but the other didn't and were hit being smashed hard to the wall in pieces and now are offline.

"And there was one." Kendra said to the remaining droid.

"Go ahead finish me off. At least my purpose here is done." the droid said

"Now now, I wouldn't want to end the fun so soon." Kendra said smiling.

"What do you mean?" it asked

"What I mean is that I want to tell you that I will kill all your creators eventually." she explained

"There is no way that my creators will be destroyed by you meatbags!" the droid said angrily

"Awww you droids are so cute when your trying to defend your pathetic creators, it's so sad that such loyalty has to go to waste on those fat cats." Kendra said caressing the droid head as she suddenly appeared behind it.

"Well now, what do I do with you?" Kendra said looking at the droid

"I'm glad I'm not a meatbag so I wouldn't barf at the sight of you." it said

"How dare you call me ugly! And besides I'm more interested in someone else anyway." she said still a little irritated and frowning.

"Oh really well I don't envy the guy who has caught your eyes and whoever this meatbag is he would be really idiotic to fall for you." it said figuratively smirking at her.

"Whatever, I could care less what a machine who doesn't understand what lust is anyways, but until then since you came all this way to spy on me let me show you something very interesting." Kendra said with a smirk of her own. She carried the droid with her tentacle dragging it behind her. It currently had it's camera concealed, Kendra stopped at a huge door, and opened it revealing a room.

The room was filled with large paintings that had pictures of very intimidating demons on them. The droid had never seen demons like these before and were not in any data bank.

"What is this?" the droid asked

"Why these five well technically six demons will be the beginning of the end for all of the human race and it will begin in the Republic planet Poketopia." Kendra said proudly.

"Why there?"

"Because I want to get rid of the Legendary Pokemon that reside in that planet." she said with anger at saying their name.

"Well I don't care what happens to them so your just wasting my time." it said but mentally congratulating itself for video taping all this for HQ to see.

"Oh don't be so happy I know you were recording all of this." Kendra said smirking

The droid winced at this.

"The only reason I allowed this is I want the humans to know that there is nothing that any of them can do to stop it." Kendra said

She lifted her right hand to her side and instantly black wings came forth from her back. The droid was afraid again knowing that it's end was near.

**"And I can't wait until the Chosen One joins me by my side!"** Kendra said demonically as she began feeling herself with her hands over her body with moans of ecstasy coming out of her mouth as she licked her lips.

"Now it's time to to die." she said as her hand shot forth and pierced the droids head deactivating instantly.

"Well that was fun." she said as she teleported.

* * *

She appeared back near her stone chair, where Axel and the others were waiting for her return.

"Ah my lady I take it the matter was dealt with?" Axel said smirking. Kendra smiled as well.

"Of coarse, now where was I? Oh that's right I was giving one of those fools who failed me the proper punishment." Kendra said checking her fingernail, and before the man knew it he felt soaring pain through his heart. He looked down and saw one of Kendra's tentacles go right through his chest.

"Finally." he said as he slowly fell lifelessly on the floor.

"Now since that is done, it is time for us to make our move." Kendra said staring back at the picture of Ash, then with a snap of her fingers three other pictures showed up revealing a picture of May with her brother Max, Misty walking down the street of Pallet Town, and a picture of Dawn frowning walking with Paul.

Kendra frowned when those pictures showed up. Kendra absolutely hated the fact that the cursed power of that woman Aurora was still out there, waiting to destroy her.

"My lady before you left you were telling us not to kill the Chosen One, what plans do you have for him?" Axel asked calmly. The others were wondering the same thing as well. Kendra smiled.

"I was hoping the Chosen One could join us." Kendra said still smiling with a girl like voice. Everyone gasped. The Chosen One! join?

"But my lady why? Isn't he a threat to us?! Why would he join us if he was born to destroy us?!" Axel almost yelled out but kept it down a bit to be respectful. It would be very awkward for Chosen One to join since he tried to kill him.

"It's simple Axel, I know now that the Chosen One is also a demon, but I never knew that he would be a pure celestial demon like me thanks to Meggiddo's presence inside him." Kendra said calmly.

"You are all demons but are not pure like me, my father, and the Chosen One, who were created as demons not in the physical world but in the spiritual world." Kendra explained. Axel nodded.

"And besides I always wanted a family...**.**" Kendra said amused getting another red rose, twirling it around. Some girls were giggling and others understood what she meant by that.

"So you want the Chosen One as your mate my lady." Axel said

"Yes you are correct Axel, it will benefit us greatly if he was by my side." Kendra said twirling her red rose.

"To answer the next question it's because with his hazard powers combined with mine we would be unstoppable, do you know why a demon cannot reproduce in the spiritual world?" Kendra asked the rhetorical question.

"It's because if a demon were to have children, their children would become twice as powerful then both their parents combined! They never expected a demon to actually escape the physical world so that rule doesn't apply here!" Kendra said with much happiness in her voice and expression. Axel's eyes widened.

"That boy, his demonic powers were just maybe even more powerful as yours my lady, just think his and our highness's powers combined! Their children would become practically Gods just as Meggiddo was intended to." Axel said in pure awe. Everyone couldn't even imagine that kind of unreal power.

"And if we were to gain control of Hell itself, then that means! a woman said in the background.

"Yes that means not only will the humans suffer in the physical world but once they die we will be able to have them suffer eternal punishment by our hands! Once we take over Hell, NO human will ever go to heaven ever again all will be thrown into the lake of fire, good or bad! This is perfect revenge we can take for what the humans and Pokemon have done to us in the past! And we will be able to rule for all eternity! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kendra laughed with happiness, finally being able to take revenge on the humans and Pokemon that banished them to this cold and lonely dimension.

Everyone knew by the look of fascination in Kendra's expression that anyone who came in her way of her ambition is a dead man. Everyone smiled evilly knowing that the time of man and Pokemon is slowly coming to an end.

"But there are still problems with that plan." Axel mentioned.

"Yes?" Kendra asked frowning

"The Master hates the Chosen One and would send the Ancients to try to kill him." Axel said

"Oh I'm not worried about that. I'm confident that the Chosen One will defeat them and I'll tell my father of my plan so that the entire universe would be under our control." Kendra explained back to her good mood.

"He _is _Chosen One I don't think he will join us with open arms. I mean Tenzu and I did try to kill him and the girl and has a strong sense of protecting the humans and Pokemon of the Republic no matter what."

"Ah, so the Chosen One is one of those "I will never give up" humans, I hate that kind. They just don't know when to die when I fight them, foolish humans!" someone said in the darkness.

"Yes those kinds are most annoying and the most dangerous at the same time, when he defeated my father he was still the same way, his human spirit will be a problem..." Kendra said going into thought. Then she smiled as she knew what to do.

"Even though he has a desire to protect the human race it doesn't mean that he won't fight them from time to time. Whether it would be against the Separatists or any bone head in the Republic that angers him, he will grow to dislike humanity. If we get him to hate the entire human race then surely he would gladly join us." Kendra said. Everyone was listening to her plans.

"The human heart is so easily succumbed to hatred, jealousy, and pain. Humans are so prideful, greedy, and petty that they turn against each other so easily, and for the dumbest reason too."

"I see, so your planning for the Chosen One to be sick of the human heart and leave them in disgust." Axel stated

"Correct again Axel, if he finally figures that trying to protect them is a waste of time then that is the time I will make my move." Kendra said

"But how will you have the humans look revolting in his eyes." Axel asked

"I won't have to do anything. I'll just let the Separatists and corrupt people of the Republic do it for me, it would be their own fault for losing such a great asset." Kendra said stating the obvious. Axel nodded understanding. Humans always hate, fear, and get angry at things beyond their understanding.

"Yes and the Princesses of Light will be part of my plan as well, but just for insurance I'll send a pair of you to kill one and leave two alive for my plan, besides the Chosen One only needs one after all." Kendra said holding out her hand, a crystal ball was summoned into her hand. She placed it on the floor, the ball began to shine a light, which created a hole that seemed to show what was going on outside of the castle.

All you can see was billions upon billions of Shadow Pokemon constantly fighting each other because of uncontrollable rage and desire to fight. The holes filled up the Demon Realm with the same images of her all throughout the dimension to communicate with the trillions of Shadow Pokemon across the Demon Realm.

"Now before I assign all of you of your missions let me tell all of our brothers and sisters the good new." Kendra said walking closer to the hole in the air.

"My brothers and sisters listen! Your queen has good news!" Kendra yelled in the hole. The Shadow Pokemon stopped fighting instantly to watch their mistress speak.

"Today is the day! The day we waited for millions of years!! The day were the end of the ones who neglected us, harmed us, and banished us, begins!!" Kendra yelled. All of the Shadow Pokemon yelled their names in a war like cry. They were excited that the day has finally come for their revenge.

"For too long have we just stood by and waited as those monkeys scurried about with their happy lives forgetting the injustice they have done to my father! They hunted him, even tried to kill him! And we were the ones who gets banished!" Kendra yelled in fury. The Shadow Pokemon yelled in agreement.

"Then there are those traitor, those Pokemon who sided with the humans, the one who banished us!! Those fools do not see that the humans are nothing compared to them! Pokemon came before humans have and yet they allow them to control them and their powers!! What fools!! They did not see the great injustice that they have been placed on my father, on me, on all of us!!"Kendra roared. The Shadow Pokemon once again screeched in agreement.

"WE WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!" Kendra yelled. The Shadow Pokemon yelled along with Kendra and began to act wild calling out for blood of the humans and the traitor Pokemon.

"But there are only a few who stands in our way, three with power, the same power who sealed our father, our king, and has the ability to destroy us all! The power of Aurora that is now within these three girls!!" Kendra yelled showing the Shadow Pokemon the pictures of Misty, May, and Dawn. The Shadow Pokemon seemingly screeched in pain at the sight of them, like they wanted the mere pictures of them was harming them.

"Not only that but the same sword that is compatible with Aurora's powers and the same one that defeated our father has returned! The cursed Z-Saber of legend!! That is able to turn you back into one of them!! Now in the hands of this boy! The Chosen One!!" Kendra then revealed the picture of Ash. The Shadow Pokemon all screeched at hearing the sword that turns them back into regular Pokemon has returned.

"Do not worry my brothers and sisters I will show you what I will do to them soon." Kendra said as she lifted her hand and then with one swift motion she destroyed the pictures of Misty, May, and Dawn with a thunder attack from her hand but kept the picture of Ash unharmed.

"But do not be scared of the Chosen One, he is actually one of us... he just hasn't seen it yet." Kendra said chuckling evilly.

"Now my fellow brothers and sisters! I will soon open the gates out of this dimension! All of us will be able to leave this desolate place and pour into the dimension that we were banished from! The Ancients will led you when you get there!" Kendra yelled as the Shadow Pokemon yelled and screeched their names.

"Then we will engulf all of the planets and slaughter every one of the humans and the traitors! We will watch as we kill children right before parent's eyes! We will watch as we see the horror in the humans' faces when we kill and devour them! We will watch as the traitorous Pokemon be destroyed by our power! We will watch as the Legendary Pokemon begs for our forgiveness! And when they do ask do you know what I will say?!" Kendra yelled. The Shadow Pokemon remained quiet.

**"NOOO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Kendra laughed demonically. The Shadow Pokemon screeched and yelled their names. Everyone including Kendra's elite smiled at the thought of the mighty Legendary Pokemon bowing down to their feet.

"Now who is with me! Who will come and join the Ancients in battle to slay every one of the Humans and the traitors! Who will spread blood with them! Who will come and see the end of all life! who will join us in our revenge! If yes then scream as loud as you can!" Kendra yelled.

All of the Shadow Pokemon yelled and screeched so hard that it almost shook the whole dimension.

"Your queen has spoken." Kendra said before ending the communication. All of the Shadow Pokemon began to fight even harder against themselves. They couldn't wait until the war between the three sides begins once again.

"Excellent speech my lady." a woman said in the darkness. Kendra turned around and smirked.

"It is time... Koetsu! Suzuko! Come!" Kendra ordered. Then out from the darkness two figures appeared. They were the same ones in Ash's vision, the one with the Chinese dress and the other with the red devil mask who was always quiet.

"What are your orders my lady" Suzuko asked. Koetsu remained silent awaiting orders.

"I have the chosen the two of you to kill one of the girls, all three of them are rookies so they should be participating in the upcoming Rookie Examinations, I want you kill one of them, hmmmm which to kill?" Kendra said going into thought as she walked back and forth thinking which one was of least value to her.

"I have studied the hearts of each of the girls ever since the the safeguard shield Mespirit, Uxie, and Azelf has put on them as protection vanished, so lets start with the blue-haired one Dawn." Kendra said. A picture of Dawn frowning came onto screen.

"Hmmm, she has the most troubled heart, filled with nothing but hatred and loneliness, but very powerful for her age, she could even take you on Suzuko." Kendra said. Suzuko snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah right my lady, that blue-haired whore wouldn't stand a chance against me!" Suzuko said with a smirk crossing her hands.

"Hmm but still she is probably the most powerful of the three and she is the princess of Sinnoh, she could be very valuable in my quest to obtain the Chosen One's trust and heart in the future." Kendra said basically saying not to kill Dawn.

"Now lets go to the Misty girl." A picture of Misty having a happy conversation came up onto the screen.

"She is the Chosen One's best friend and will be unwise to attack her, since she is his best friend she will also be valuable in the future." she said. Axel nodded in agreement.

"Now that leaves the adorable May." Kendra said smiling as a picture of May came up. Suzuko grinned knowing that she was their target.

"May has a pure heart and hasn't seen too much of the struggles of this world...**.** Kill her." Kendra ordered. Suzuko smiled like an evil cat. Koetsu was as silent as ever.

"Also remember no doubt the Chosen One will have a vision predicting May's death, he will most likely try to protect her, if he does you can knock him out and bring him here, but do NOT kill him or even aim to kill him understand?" Kendra said

"I understand my lady." Suzuko said. Koetsu just bowed his head.

"That goes for everyone else!" Kendra said staring at the others.

"I'm still worried that the Ancients will try to kill him but I know he will destroy those old bags." Kendra said not liking her father's personal demons.

"My lady what about the Legendaries? They will surely aid the Chosen One in his light destiny." Kendra smiled

"Do not worry about them, they will be too busy with the attack that the Ancients will lead in their world that they won't even notice my plan coming to effect." Kendra said.

"What of Jyggalag and the CIP? Do you think they will be a problem?" Axel asked. Kendra narrowed her eyes. She absolutely hated even the thought of that man as much as the thought of the Pokemon Master.

"Well I honestly don't know since the two I sent to spy on him failed." Kendra snapped her fingers and two raggedy looking men came through the doors.

"I want you two to dispose of the dead bodies and clean all of the blood while I'm away." Kendra ordered the two men. They bowed and began to carry the two dead bodies in the room.

"You're leaving my lady, to where?" Suzuko asked. Kendra slightly chuckled.

"To Poketaopia, I'm going to enter the Rookie Exams and befriend the Chosen One, get to know him better, and his friends." Kendra said smirking. Everyone eyes widened. Their mistress was taking a huge risk to go to Poketopia especially where Armada members are at right now.

"My lady if I recall you must have a Trainer I.D. and be a rookie to get into the exams." Axel said. Kendra smirked and out of nowhere she summoned a Trainer I.D. card in her hand with a picture of a girl with long red hair smiling. The I.D. card had small evidence of blood stains on it, evidence that Kendra had killed the girl for her I.D.

"Don't worry about me Axel that's all taken care of." Kendra using her powers transformed into the girl in the picture but with a few "enhancements". She became a sixteen year old beauty with long curly red hair, she replaced her menacing red eyes with ocean blue one, and wore a whit school uniform that hugged her breasts and a black skirt.

"This isn't really how that girl looked when I met her but I want to impress the Chosen One." Kendra said checking her new body. Everyone stared at her blankly.

"So do you think the Chosen One will like me?" Kendra said cutely winking doing a pose. Everyone dared not answer. It wasn't the fact that she was ugly, hell her new body brought Dawn to shame, ans Kendra is more beautiful in her real form. It was just awkward and weird to comment on how a demon overlord looks.(Ash would answer though.)

Kendra gave her minions a bored look. Sure she may be a demon but she doesn't like things to be so serious _all_ the time.

"Well whatever, all of you know what to do! Kill anyone who gets in your way when the Ancients awaken!" Kendra ordered as she gave them the hand signal. They all obeyed and left in a flash. Kendra created a black hole designated for Poketopia.

"Don't worry father, it's only a matter of time before you are resurrected." Kendra said before jumping into the black hole with her evil intentions awaiting Ash.

* * *

**Even villains have their quirks so they won't be the generic types. No matter what type enemy Ash will fight they will all have one thing in common. They will most likely be influenced by the Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Examples:**

**Pride-Gary who thinks just because he is the top of his class he is better than anyone else  
**

**Wrath-Dawn**

**Sloth-CIP who uses droids to do the fighting for them**

**Greed-Dawn's stepfather  
**

**Envy-Jealous boys and girls on Ash's love life**

**Gluttony-Paul who hungers for power**

**Lust-Kendra who will grow more obsessed with getting Ash to more than just making the Demons stronger  
**


	10. Standing Up

**A/N: This next chapter slightly tells you more about Ash but no that much. You've noticed that he doesn't particularly like the Confederacy and anything or anybody that Ash sees as just the same. It's just telling you more of the plot in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**Standing Up**

Some rookies were still on edge on having two of the most powerful members of the Armada stare at them. The rookies felt so small in comparison and also felt unworthy to be even standing in the same room with them.

"Kukukuku so this is the young bugs known as the rookie eh?" a foul-looking man with a hunchback and a deformed face with white eyes said as he appeared, he had on a white jacket that had bug Pokemon such as Weedle, Caterpie, and Wurmple crawling all over his body. Some of the girls with one look at the disgusting looking man couldn't help but let out a small girlish yelp in fear of the man especially Misty who screamed the loudest and ran behind Ash, most of the boys were freaked out too by this guy watching with their eyes widened as bugs crawled all over the freaky Armada member as he chuckled in a very weird way maintaining the freaky smile.

"Did my bugs scare you little girl?" Misty held her grip tighter on Ash as they watched in horror while a Caterpie just went right through his right ear and out his left. How was that even possible! Several people couldn't stop gaping at the man; he was the definition of freak!

"That's a guy I don't want to meet in a dark alley." Misty said shivering in fear watching the bugs crawl over the man's body. Ash nodded but remained silent, they let just anybody in the Armada?

"Oh don't be scared if them little girl, they won't harm you unless I, Mukori, tell them otherwise...kukukuku." the hunchback said chuckling evilly, Misty's eyes widened in fear and her grip on Ash's shoulders tightened even more.

"OW! Misty! Your xenophobia hurts!" Ash yelped in pain, Misty didn't hear him; she was too scared out of her mind at the moment to notice she was hurting Ash.

"I don't blame them for being scared of the guy." Lance whispered to Wes. Wes pointed to Mukori who was staring at Lance with a wicked grin. Lance's face paled, he heard what he said about him.

"What was that Lance? Don't tell me you want to play with my Ariados again? It's been begging me to have it's favorite playmate to come out and play with it again kukukuku." Mukori said to Lance with a huge sadistic grin, eying Lance with those freaky white eyes. Lance sweated beads and he took the cue to immediately shut up. Misty's eyes widened, she saw pictures of Ariados and she did NOT want to meet one on her journey.

"Misty? Could you please let go of me?" Ash asked trying to ignore the pain. Misty nodded to Ash very quickly.

"What if one of those bug Pokemon come and eat me Ash?" Misty said in fear. Ash sweat dropped, this xenophobia thing Misty had was really illogical. Ash sighed as he forced Misty off of him and reassured her that it will not happen. She hesitated at first before finally calming down her nerves a bit but without feeling uneasy about the bugs.

"Alright everyone. If you're wondering why some Armada members are here, they are here for security measures." Lance sighed, he's going to hate this part. "Now our very own Rui will be your proctor for the Elimination Round of the Rookie-"

"FINALLY YOU CALLED ME!" a female voice yelled out of nowhere. Everyone searched for the source of the voice and to there surprise a girl with red hair on a black motorcycle wearing a helmet was hovering above them. The Rookies watched in awe and horror as she just jumped over them and the Armada members that were on the ground floor dropped onto the ground.

Wes' jaw dropped in disbelief. She was riding HIS motorcycle of pure awesomeness! Without HIS permission!

"Rui! That's my motorcycle!" Wes yelled gaping as he watched Rui ride on his motorcycle like a maniac. Lance watched the scene with anime like white eyes clearly in disbelief, some of the Elites on the balcony found this amusing while others just watched not very interested. Wes watched in horror as Rui jumped out of the motorcycle just before she lost control and crashed.

Rui was scratching her head as she watched the bike burn in funnels of flame. Rui turned around nervously laughing as she watched Wes run over towards her like a madman.

"Are you alright?" Wes yelled. Rui's eyes widened, Wes actually asked her if she was alright! She slightly smiled thinking that maybe Wes is finally coming around.

"Yeah I'm fine Wes." Rui said blushing a little, surprised that Wes is actually concerned for her safety.

"Not you!" Wes said knocking Rui out of his way so he can get to his burning motorcycle. Rui popped a vein when she was knocked onto the floor. So much for coming around.

"My Ultima 500mph 10v engine limited edition black XLX1500 with nitro, state of the art GPS system, custom upgrades, one-of-a-kind design, built-in satellite TV, handles that works as radios, voice activated ignition, the best of the best tires, with a signature by John the Devil Motocrosser himself Motorcycle! RUINED!" Wes yelled dropping to his knees as he watched his motorcycle of pure awesomeness burn. Almost everybody in the room sweat dropped as Wes began to weep for his lost bike.

"Why must the good die young? WHY?" Wes yelled to the sky mourning for his motorcycle. Everybody sweat dropped even more, Rui got up and began to growl aiming blood lust at Wes. She could not believe that he cared more for a broken bike than her!

_'You are going to soooo pay Wes!'_ Rui thought with a demonic look stomping towards the group. The Rookies with one look in her eyes thought she was even more scarier than Dawn!

_'Whoa at first I thought that girl was hot but she is an absolute lunatic!'_ Brock thought as the girl came closer with an irritated look, Wes weeping in the background. Lance went to comfort Wes in his time of grief.

"Oh lord! Give mercy to my motorcycle!" Wes cried out with his hands up in the sky. Rui threw her helmet as Wes' head in anger, Wes replied with an "Ouch!" as he started to rub his head.

"Get over yourself! It's just a damn motorcycle! Geez..." Rui yelled with her hands on her hips. Wes glared at her, she destroyed his bike and she's the one who's mad? Women.

"Enough of this foolishness, or are we not going to start the exams?" Wes, Lance, and Rui stopped and stared at the owner of the deep rugged old voice. The voice belonged to the man with the fine expensive suit and the glasses with a goatee.

Ash observed the man, he activated his Aura Vision and saw that he was without a doubt very red. He stood very official like with both his hands holding each other behind his back, seemingly glaring at the rookies with so much contempt and coldness like he could care less of the lives of anyone in this room.

_'He's like an older version of Paul. Not good.'_ Ash thought as he is seeing an enemy on his own side other than Paul.

"Our apologies Commander." Wes, Lance, and Rui said at the same time bowing to show respect. Wes stopped weeping and gave his motorcycle one last good-bye as two white shirted men began to extinguish the fire.

"Commander?" Ash asked himself. _'Great. It's worse than I thought' _he thought

"Yeah, that's Delanzo Devinichi Commander of the Poketopian Central Military Defense or the P.C.M.D., he is a well known war hero famous for the use of Psychic Pokemon in battle, and is also the Head of Sinnoh." Kenny explained. Ash narrowed his eyes.

"So he's Dawn's stepfather." Kenny nodded, he turned his sight over to Dawn's direction and furrowed his eyebrows.

Ash looked at Dawn who was at the far right of where he was standing next to a calm looking Paul glaring at Delanzo with incredible malice, coldness, and murder written all over her face. That's the kind of look Ash use to give to _that_ man but he put his hatred away and looked to the future of happiness. Dawn however had a death glare that was so genuine to the point it looked as though she would follow this man into hell to kill him.

Ash remembered when Leona told him an "evil stepfather" who was partly to blame for Dawn's attitude. Ash could tell that what this man had done to Dawn for her to hate him so much, it must have been extremely horrible to hurt someone as confident and proud as Dawn so emotionally.

"So it's my turn right Lance?" Lance sighed and slowly nodded, Rui smiled before giving the Rookies a devilish look, most flinched at the look she was giving to them.

"But remember Rui, they are just Rookies so don't-"

"ALRIGHT! Line up you beslobbering, beef-witted barnacles!" Rui yelled, everyone without a single thought got into lines very quickly except for Ash, Dawn, and Paul who took there time getting in line. Some of the Elites on the balcony began to chuckle a bit while some sweat dropped a little at the choice of words.

"Scare them..." Lance finished with his eyes twitching before he and and Wes face palmed at the same time.

"Man is she scary..." Brock said to Ash. Rui wrenched her head abruptly in their direction and then thundered towards them. She stood directly in front of Brock. He looked as though he was going to pee his pants in fear.

"Scary am I" You don't know the definition of the word! Come here!" Rui jerked Brock to come closer to her, she began to whisper something in Brock's ear and he started to sweat beads as he heard the words from Rui mouth. Misty, May, and a few others started to laugh under their breaths at Brock's situation.

"Now! Puny man! Tell all your buddies here what I just told you!" Rui ordered. Brock did what he was told and stood in front of everybody nervously.

"Yes ma'am" Brock stood up straight, very embarrassed while hearing giggles and snickering in the crowd.

"The almighty Rui has told me that anyone who says anything about her majesty will get their balls cut off or their hair cut off depending on gender." the crowd immediately stopped laughing and cringed. Rui smiled, she got just the reaction she wanted. Brock returned to his spot next to Ash but came back losing some of his dignity.

"Alright you weedy wagtails! I'm going to tell all of you cocka-doody heads the rules for the elimination rounds!" Weedy wagtails? Cocka-doody head? Everybody just wanted her to stop talking.

"The first round will be a single Pokemon Battle with one Pokemon each! The loser will automatically be eliminated from the Rookie Exams and will have their first rank recorded on the Regional, National, International, and Systematical ranking database!" Rui yelled out. Rui gave Wes a nod, he nodded back and he pushed a button near him. Machines came out in front of every rookie surprising them holding a white card. Ash took the card and read what it said aloud.

"A-7" Ash said

"Mines A-11 Ash.' Misty told him.

"A-17" Brock announced

"The number that is on your cards is the elevator you are going to! The elevators will then randomly match you guys up and will meet each other to do battle! Approximately half of you will be eliminated from the exams! Understood you rapscallions?" The Rookie sweat dropped again at Rui's weird choice of words, once Rui stopped talking she gave Lance a nod that was giving her a strange look.

"What?" Rui asked in confusion narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing Rui just make sure you get yourself some help when this is over." Lance joked, Rui growled as he walked by her, Wes snickered at the joke, Rui glared at him and he began to whistle innocently.

"Before we start the first round! We have some security issues we need to talk about with all of you, that is why some members of the Armada's Elites are here, Commander if you please?" Lance asked the commander politely.

"Yes but before I start..." Delanzo said adjusting his glasses, he walked calmly towards the group of lined up Rookies to the back where Paul and Dawn were. Everybody who was from the Sinnoh region tensed as he came closer to his stepdaughter, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Good to see you again sir." Paul said politely, bowing down showing his respect. Delanzo nodded accepting Paul's greeting but then he turned towards Dawn who was giving him the coldest glare you have ever seen.

_"Weird how those two guys seem to respect each other too well.'_ Ash thought suspiciously.

"Good day Miss Berlitz, I expect to see great things from you in these exams." Delanzo greeted matching his cold glare with Dawn's. Dawn spat onto the ground in disgust.

"Don't you ever say my last name you worthless filth!" Dawn yelled, her Kido began to slightly flare. Delanzo said nothing but give her the cold calm stare. Every Rookie except Ash who wasn't from Sinnoh eyes widened at the sudden words of hate Dawn expressed.

Two Armada members came forth from the balcony and drew their weapons and began to flare their huge amounts of energy coming forth throughout the huge battle dome, most Rookies were in awe at the Armada member's powers.

"How dare you disrespect the Commander, for that you will die!" Kaliam of the Elites said coming towards Dawn with his partner Bolt of the Elites. Kenny began to get into position just in case he would have to fight a suicide battle against two Armada members to protect Dawn.

Kaliam and Bolt wore the usual Military outfits but Bolt had a huge thunderbolt logo on the back of his uniform that gave him uniqueness compared to Kaliam. Bolt had yellow wild hair, wore yellow contacts in his eyes, and had a freaky grin that could match Mukori's. Kaliam wore a much serious expression and he had blue spiky hair with a tattoo that showed the Kanji for "Loyalty" on the back of his neck.

"Stop. Sheathe your weapons, do not worry, I know how to deal with the likes of her, besides I am her legal Guardian after all." Delanzo said giving them the hand sign to lower their weapons. They obliged and withdrawn their weapons. Delanzo stared back towards Dawn giving her the utmost attention while she kept glaring at him.

"Apologize young lady, I will not tolerate such disrespectfulness while I am on duty, apologize or there will be consequences for your actions." Dawn scoffed and clenched her fists with her look of defiance.

"Kiss my ass, why should I ever apologize to you! You should be apologizing to me for ruining my life! You cold hearted waste of space!" Dawn yelled in fury. Ash got ready knowing full well what people like Delanzo would do to Dawn. Everyone watched the scene with interest as Dawn and Delanzo had a glaring contest.

"Very well." Delanzo said calmly adjusting his glasses. In one swift motion he raised of of his arms and using Kido he lifted Dawn's body up choking her at the same time. Everyone gasped as they watched Dawn struggle for air.**(Psychic power not like Ash's Dark Aura move)**

"Now do you see the consequences of your actions?" Delanzo said with malice in his voice as he started to slowly crush Dawn's neck with his powers as she levitated.

Misty, Brock, May, Brendan, Drew, Kenny, Zoey, and Leona watched as he was actually trying to kill her before hundreds of witnesses. Ash had seen things similar to this before.

"Now have you learned your lesson princess?" Delanzo said still holding Dawn with his powers. Dawn slowly lifted her head down towards Delanzo and gave him a cold glare despite being hurt, she spat on his glasses, the icky goo sliding down the lens as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Go..to..hell!" Dawn barely said through her weak voice. Delanzo narrowed his eyes even more and stared at Dawn in disgust like he was holding trash.

"You know I don't believe in religion, there is no such thing as a Heaven or a Hell." Delanzo with one flicker of his index finger made Dawn fly all the way towards a steel wall in the battle dome.

_'Now! Aura Agility!' _Ash thought as he speed on a position between the steel wall and a flying Dawn. Dawn hit Ash and they were both sent sailing to the steel wall creating a huge crater but Ash taking all the damage.

"Ash!" Misty, May, and the others yelled as he got hurt badly. However Ash sudden got up and dusted himself off as if it didn't hurt him at all. He looked at Dawn who was on her knees coughing as she began to breath heavily trying to get oxygen. Ash had to admit it that he was proud of what she did.

"Religion is just a way for fools to justify their actions and to find ways to console themselves into something that doesn't exist, what a pathetic way to live." Delanzo said going back to his original stance, both arms behind his back. Ash then walked back to the lines ready to tell this bastard some things about his words.

"To punish someone by hurting or even attempting murder. Such is the ways of the Separatists." Ash said while giving Delanzo a glare.

Suddenly Ash got lifted up in the air by his throat by Bolt who had his weapon pointed at him.

"How dare you compare the Commander to the Traitors you scum!" Bolt said. The Rookies(you know which ones) were now worried about Ash's life.

Ash however stayed calm.

"I would appreciate it if you would...LET GO!" as Ash said the last two words his left eye turned a cold golden color with Haou's symbol red on his pupil. Suddenly Bolt let go just like that. Everyone even Kaliam and delanzo were surprised that he just did that. Then Ash continued his speech.

"Now as I was saying you are exactly like the Confederates. You hurt people on a whim that will make others fear you if they even do the slightest of offense. Oh and by the way about your speech on religion you are no different than the ones who believe in them." Ash said making Delanzo angry at that last thing Ash said.

"What do you mean, boy?" Delanzo asked with malice in his voice.

"What I mean is that you justify your violent and cruel actions just like they would. You are just another fool thinking you will not suffer the consequences of your actions because of your position or did you already have with your handicap." Ash said pointing out that Delanzo needed a cane to walk.

"What is your name boy?" Delanzo asked or rather ordered wanting to know the name of the boy who dares call him a hypocrite.

"My name is Ash a simple aspiring trainer." Ash said calmly.

"Well Ash do you want to become your own name?" the Commander asked. Misty, May and everyone else got scared for Ash at that death threat.

Ash just smiled. "You'll only be proving your point that you are just another religion believing Seperatist." Ash said knowing he could not do it.

Delanzo groaned in anger as he will only be proving this boy that he's right. Everyone believed that it was a miracle that Ash didn't get killed again!

However Delanzo smiled evilly. "Kill the boy Kaliam." he ordered suddenly. Almost everyone's eyes widened at the suddenness, Kaliam drew his weapon again staring at Ash who was surprisingly still calm. Lance teleported in front of Ash protecting him.

"What are you doing? He's just a kid!" Lance yelled blocking Kaliam's way,

"No, I will follow the Commanders command, get out of my way Lance or you will be tried for treason for going against my commander's orders." Kaliam said coldly

"Don't bother Lance, this guy is acts just like a droid would." Ash said making Kaliam angry for calling him that.

"You're not helping Ash!" Lance said thinking Ash is crazy for continuing to goad people into killing him.

"Well it's not like I'm a threat to him." Ash said saying a half truth. Delanzo sensed Ash's battle energy and started to believe that this boy wasn't a threat, but Delanzo has many experiences to not jump to conclusions on the potential of someone. He once foolishly challenged the man who would become the Pokemon Master and suffered pain beyond his belief and was severely crippled for life.

"Yes I agree with you on that boy, but I know from experience that there is more to people than meets the eye." Delanzo said with a glare at Ash. He didn't know how right he was. Delanzo did a hand sign for Kaliam to stand down, he obeyed and teleported away from his commander with Bolt.

"I will spare him Lance for now, but if he ever shows disrespect to me again, I will have you removed and replaced as an Elite in the Armada understood?" Delanzo said with nothing but pure fact. Lance tensed as he stared at his cold eyes, he knew he was very serious.

"Humph another-" a hand was placed on Ash's mouth from continuing. "SHUT UP!" Lance said now thinking that Ash was absolutely insane. Ash sighed and nodded not to continue even though he had more pride hurting things to say to the Commander. So he then decided to change his target to Paul who did absolutely nothing to help his _girlfriend_ when she needed it.

Ash who had enough and decided to let loose his outrage at Paul who just stood their without a care in the world.

"Ash wait!" Misty said holding her hand out; she did not want Ash to increase his death wish that is already that big.

"Ash! What are you doing?" Lance said noticing Ash walk towards Paul. Lance was about to stop Ash before he causes more trouble but Delanzo stopped him with a smirk on his face.

"Be still Lance... let Paul handle him.." Delanzo smiled. Lance wondered what was he up to with this. Lance had an odd suspicion that he wants Ash to get hurt by this kid. Paul noticed Ash coming towards him but he didn't move a single inch.

Ash got up into Paul's face with an angry glare in his eyes, Paul stared at him with cold indifference.

"What is it?" Paul calmly asked despite having Ash's angry glare facing him. Ash had only one thought, _Oh he is so asking for it_.

"What is it? Well let me refresh your so obviously slow mind. Your "girlfriend" was just almost killed by her stepfather and you did absolutely nothing but just stand there and watch like it was some kind of rehearsed play!" Ash's voice echoed throughout the Battle Dome hall.

_'Come to think of it those two seem like they have more of a connection than what it appears.'_ Ash thought now very suspicious of Paul and Delanzo.

"Oh boy! Looks like a fight is about to happen! And here I thought being a proctor would be boring!" said an excited Rui. Wes glared at her, she saw the glare but she just shrugged it off and continued to watch the confrontation with everyone else.

_'He just doesn't know how to stay out of things does he?'_ Gary thought shaking his head, this must be the fourth time in a row that Ash got into things that are none of his business, Gary wondered if Ash was too crazy to know what "Back down" means.

"So? Do you honestly expect me to do what you foolishly have done? To try and save her from someone who is obviously superior to me in every way because she is my girlfriend? Only crazy fools based their judgement on emotions, a true warrior does not base themselves on such things, Dawn knows we fight and kill without mercy nor regret, we think through our decisions and not let our emotions cloud our thoughts, something a failure like you would never understand." Paul said coldly to Ash. Ash just laughed at Paul which caused him to get a little angry.

"Hehehe, that's what you believe? You're a bigger idiot than I thought. What you described was not the way of the warrior. What you described was the way of a monster. Only complete morons think without emotions, a true warrior would fight to protect what is precious to them no matter what opponent they face. They think through their decisions and let their emotions show the best results for a beneficial outcome, something a cold-hearted, pathetic, waste like you would never understand!" Ash said smirking. Now Paul was visibly not pleased with what Ash had just said. How dare this nobody say that his way is wrong. ONLY THE STRONG IS RIGHT. Ash's friends both in Hoenn and Sinnoh smiled approvingly to his way of the warrior.

Paul then raised his hand secretly right below his waist a purple energy coming forth with enough power to kill someone. Mostly everyone's eyes widened as they felt the deadly sneak attack coming. Misty, May, and the others knew they had to do something to save Ash! But their reaction time was too late, as it would be impossible to get to Ash just in time to save him.

"Ash! No!" Misty yelled trying to save him knowing full well she was too far from him. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as Paul was about to hit Ash. Delanzo smirked knowing it is the end of that boy's life, and he didn't have to lift a finger.

Ash was about to do something to counter but to everyone's surprise a blue blur that was Dawn came out of nowhere and stopped the attack form its destination. She then tried to backhand Ash in the face with weaker force than usual but Ash jumped back a few feet away near Misty, May, & the others.

"(Ash!)" Pikachu yelled as it got from where Misty was and ran to his trainer.

Paul narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Dawn and Delanzo frowned not pleased that Dawn had interrupted at the wrong time. It just seemed to everyone that even though she tried to hit Ash, it would appear that she tried to save him.

Misty let out a sigh of relief while comforting Ash, she asked if he was alright to which he replied he was.

"I thought I told you not to insult or hurt Paul or else! Your lucky that I am too weak right now to use my full strength or you would be sent flying far peasant!" Dawn said glaring, her clothes still dirty with all the rubble and cement that she was in also. She began to wipe the white dust off of her clothes, Misty couldn't understand this girl, can't she see that this Paul is not who she thinks he is?

"He was only trying to help you!" Dawn turned her ice-cold glare at Misty after her shout, but Misty was unfazed as she wasn't afraid of Dawn like the others.

_'Misty! Don't let yourself become a target!'_ Ash thought concerned about Misty getting involved.

"Tell your boy-toy that I don't want his help because I can't be helped!" Dawn was now beginning to yell. Misty's expression started to change from a puzzled one to a one of anger.

"Boy-toy?" Misty expressed angrily. This girl had a real nerve calling her best friend a boy-toy when he was just trying to help her.

"Why do you waste your time on this girl Ash? Let's just leave her alone and let her be happy with the purple-haired manipulative bastard in back of her!" Misty said having a glaring contest with Dawn. Ash could not tell Misty why he wanted to help Dawn. Dawn let out a mocking smirk aimed at Misty who was really starting to make Misty mad to the point where she wants to fight to the death.

"Your friend is right! Why do you want to help me anyway? I constantly insult you, nothing is gained by you getting killed, and didn't I crush the most important thing to you? Your goal to become the the greatest Pokemon Trainer ever was extinguished by the very person who you are trying to help." Dawn explained. Ash sighed as she brought that up again.

"I told you, my goals are important but it's not the most important thing to me." Ash replied, Dawn raised an eyebrow, she was very curious as to what was more important to him than that goal he said about.

"Tell me what's more important than your dreams? And how does it involve me?" Dawn asked. Everyone waited for Ash's answer to the question as most who knew Ash was wondering the same thing.

"Protecting my friends and innocent lives which are more important to me than my goals, and Dawn... this may sound really strange in a way but in order to protect what matters to me is to protect you as well." Dawn's eyes widened, Paul raised an eyebrow, Lance narrowed is eyes in suspicion wondering what he meant by that, mostly everyone was thinking the same lines. Why did Ash have to protect Dawn in order protect his friends and loved one?

In the back of the line of the Rookies, "Abby", the red haired girl who Kendra was disguised as smiled. She was watching everything, analyzing Ash and his friends for her plan. She of course knew what Ash was talking about, Dawn was one of the Princesses of Light, so of course he would have to protect her to save everyone. "Abby" smiled as she looked around within the room of her mortal enemies who would never have guessed that one of there most feared and hated enemies is in the very same room watching their every move.

"Abby" looked at a pair of plain looking boy and girl both with black hair and wearing identical school clothing who were staring at her.

_"When shall we execute our mission my lady?"_ Suzuko's voice said telepathically to their disguised mistress.

_"Very impatient I see... do not worry, you will spill May's blood soon, but you and Koetsu will have to wait until she is alone to slay her, right now is not exactly the best time, wait for further order." _Kendra told them back in their minds. The disguised Koetsu and Suzuko nodded in their short plain looking boy and girl forms and turned back to watch the events that was unfolding.

"What are you talking about? Protecting me to protect your loved ones? Are you mentally insane?" Dawn sneered.

"You have no idea how many times someone has asked me that question." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"You can't help me Ash and you sure can't protect me either, it was too late for any of that, I can only protect myself." Dawn continued on talking as she saw that Ash was about to disagree. "Let me show you why you can't help me Ash." Ash was slightly stunned that Dawn actually called him by his name and not by "Peasant" as she usually calls him. Dawn took off the beautiful Necklace of Destiny she wore around her neck, then took off her long pink scarf, and what everyone saw except Ash, Paul, and Delanzo shocked them beyond their belief, and horrified them more than any ghost could.

Dawn's neck was covered with long scars, evidence of gashes and wound cuts all over her neck, she had whip marks and marks that seemed to have been from a knife, and bruises of hand prints like someone kept on choking and punching her, it was if she was suffering torment most of her life.

"You know I'm really not surprised." Ash stated with a hint of pity. Mostly everyone who never seen marks before was horrified and was for a loss of words.

_'What happened to her?'_ Rui thought clenching her fists, she may not have known Dawn but whoever did this will not be forgiven!

In all the years Lance and Wes were in the Armada never before have they seen a child abused so much in their lives. Lance could only stare in horror as he analyzed what could be whip marks and evidence of beatings. Zoey turned away not wanting to see anymore, Leona had her hands on her mouth, and Kenny looked as though he was about to explode in anger! Gary for once in his life started to feel sorry for someone. May, Brendan, and Drew was for a loss of words at the sight.

_'What terrible person would do such a thing?'_ Brendan thought staring at Dawn's marks. Ash knew right away who was the culprit.

"Let me guess it was that guy." Ash said pointing to Dawn's stepfather. Dawn nodded.

Everyone except Ash and Paul's eyes widened, even Kaliam and Bolt were shocked, Mukori gave the Commander a strange glance even for him! They all stared at him in horror and disbelief. Delanzo just stood there in his ever-calm position.

Rui was very heated and the only thing holding her back from punching Delanzo is her fear of being killed or imprisoned. Kaliam could not believe that his "noble" Commander could do such an inhumane thing to a child no less! Even though Ash didn't show it he was in the same boat as Kenny, he just wanted to go over to that man and kick the crap out of him!

_''Cruel as always I see Delanzo. Just like the Seperatists.' _"Abby" thought

"My stepfather ever since he got married to my mother years ago would torture me everyday without mercy, he whipped me almost every night, he slapped me when I disobey him and would sometimes even use me as training for his Pokemon, he made me do grueling unbearable chores that took days, he always called me "Whore" or "Slut" or "Bitch" as pet names for me, he would hire men to pick me up from school then beat on me for hours, and one time I would never forget." Dawn continued as tears flowed through her eyes, "One time he hired men who tried to rape me." Everyone gasped as she continued on, "They would have succeeded if it wasn't for Paul who saved me by defeating the men without breaking a sweat even without his Kido, he saw me and saw that I was weak and he offered me to become stronger, I said yes wanting more power, he taught me Martial Arts and trained me piously to become stronger, without Paul I would still be that weak little girl crying in her bedroom at night, and do you why he did all this to me?" Dawn said as she wiped her tears off her face, she looked at Ash with so much sadness that it reminded him of what he went through before he met Daitokuji-sensei in person. May being the very sensitive one couldn't stop her tears from falling from hearing such a sad story and she was glad that her little brother Max wasn't with her to hear all of this.

"Because I would never change my last name from Berlitz to Devinchi like my mother did, he hated me and constantly tortured me because I wanted to keep my father's last name, all he wanted was his name to go down the family line, and to add more power, my so called mother did absolutely nothing to stop him, he told me he would stop hurting me if I changed my last name, but I never gave into his demands, I will always be a Berlitz whether he likes it or not!" Dawn said her hands shaking a bit. The people was quiet listening to Dawn's unbearable story.

"Now do you see? Paul, no matter what you guys say, saved me from that hell, if I never have met him I would have never gone onto the road of power to fulfill what I will soon make into reality!" Dawn said as she turned and gave Delanzo the fiercest glare you will ever see that could give most serial killers and Demons a run for their money.

"To kill Delanzo Devinchi for the horrible crimes he has done to me!" Dawn roared, sending a message to Delanzo that his time to die will soon come by her hands.

Delanzo said nothing but furrow his eyebrows.

"The Necklace of Destiny and my last name are the only two mementos of my father. My father told me to give the necklace to someone who will always protect, love, and care for me always, soon I will give to Paul, he deserves it." Dawn said staring at the shining necklace. Ash had thoughts while he stared at the amazing necklace and then at Paul.

_'I once thought the same way she does now thinking that killing the ones who did such cruel things to me would solve all my problems. There's also the almost rape incident. It was kind of too convenient that Paul would save her when that happened since he would not care about what happens to anybody unless he knows he can benefit from. It's as though he knew it would happen. I wonder...' _Ash thought as he thinks that something stinks about all of this.

"If Paul is who you chose to give that necklace to, then why haven't you given it to him already?" Ash asked, Dawn's eyes widened, she never thought of that! Paul glanced at a shocked Dawn, he was wondering the same thing as well, what was holding her back from giving him the necklace? Dawn never told anyone that even though Paul was the one who changed her life, she was uncertain if Paul was really the right one to give the necklace to, and every time she stared at the necklace it was like it was trying to tell her that the Necklace of Destiny did not belong on someone like Paul and that he wasn't really the one for her.

"I-"

"SILENCE!" Delanzo's voice thundered in anger clearly having enough.

"Enough of this useless reminiscing! The Exams must go on! Everybody get back onto your lines now!" The Rookies did as they were told, Ash thought that he started all of this in the first place as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and went back to his spot next to Misty.

"And you! Cover yourself up!" Delanzo said angrily to Dawn, "When the exams are over, you and I will have a little talk." Dawn clenched her fists angry that he said her father's last name out of his unworthy tongue again! Dawn put back on her long pink scarf and the Necklace of Destiny around her neck as she walked towards near Paul with an angry murderous look.

Everyone except Paul, Kaliam, and Bolt were staring at Delanzo with anger and fear in their eyes and expressions, they were absolutely disgusted that this guy could get away with such a crime as child abuse and not be in front of a judge right now because he is the Commander of the P.C.M.D.

Kendra disguised as "Abby" was very amused and interested in the events that was happening before her. She licked her lips clearly loving every moment of it.

_'All of this could work to my advantage.'_ "Abby" chuckled to herself. The humans made things far too easy.

_'What was that?'_ Ash thought as he sensed a whiff of malevolence that wasn't from Paul or Delanzo. There were too many people in the area to use Aura Vision so he could not pinpoint it.

Dawn still weak from being hurt by Delanzo, mumbled "Come on out" and instantly white particles came out of her body and formed a blue penguin-looking Pokemon with metal all around it called Empoleon.

Empoleon!" The Pokemon replied with its name.

"Take a rest Empoleon." Dawn said as she pulled out a red Pokeball and called Empoleon back into it.

"Now before all of the nonsense started to happen, I was suppose to tell you about some more nonsense, but before I do allow me to introduce to you the project of the P.C.M.D., come on out now Kira!" Delanzo announced with a smile on his face turning around to the darkness, everyone followed after him and stared at the darkness. Then a twenty tone something looking man came out of the darkness walking slowly with almost everyone marveling at his appearance.

The man had long locks of dark hair that fell savagely above his shoulders and he had penetrating, stunning, cold different colored eyes. The left eye was blue and amazingly the right one was of red color. He wore black as coal clothing to match his hair, and had five red bracelets on his right arm and five blue ones on his left. He stood very proud and manly and as he walked like a noble and and revered king. What Ash noticed most of all was the sword he had on his side. It had no sheathe and Ash saw every detail. It was really amazing.

The silver blade was over three feet long, double-edged, and honed razor-sharpness like no other, and could by the looks of it be resistant to high temperatures. It sparked a pretty blue and red color if you were to slightly turn your head as you watched it. The sword was a work of art and Ash could tell that it was probably very powerful. Ash stopped staring at the sword when he realized that Kira was staring at him with no expression shown.

_'Is it just me or is that guy staring specifically at me?'_ Ash thought

_'So this is the project... I wonder what he can do and just how powerful is he?'_ Lance wondered eying Kira.

"This is the ultimate project we have created to fight and take down our most powerful and hated enemies." Delanzo said walking around Kira.

"He will bring Mankind to our safety and protect us all for what is to come from any evil, Kendra and Jyggalag will stand no chance against the power of our creation!" Delanzo said proudly with a smile. "Abby" scoffed.

_'The humans and their science projects, do they honestly believe that a creation of Mankind will defeat me?' Humans are such fool'_ Kendra thought smirking

_'Yeah right! This things just another droid. And I've seen droids especially the Maverick models of the Separatist armies! This thing does not stand a ghost of a chance!'_ Ash thought thinking that Delanzo IS just like the Confederates.

"Of course I don't expect any of you Rookies to be able to even fight him equally, so if any of you gets into a fight with him, if you want to live, I suggest you forfeit the match, you will never win against Kira and his powers." Delanzo advised adjusting his glasses. Most Rookies stared at Kira with awe and fear, most knew that he was suppose to enter and they knew his power was leagues away from there's and would never win against his power.

The only human thinking otherwise of course was Ash, who had to beat this guy. The future of the Pokemon Trainers was at stake. Ash was still uneasy as Kira kept on staring at him like he knew that Ash was different. Delanzo sighed as he snapped his fingers, white particles came out of his body revealing an Alakazam coming out.

"Alakazam" the yellow psychic said.

"Before we start the exams I have been ordered to tell the new trainers, even though it's a waste of time, of the ones who can use the power of Aura." Delanzo stopped to adjust his glasses. Delanzo could not believe that they had ordered him to talk about those people.

May and mostly every other girl perked up when he mentioned the legendary protectors of the Republic. Some started to squeal because they all remembered when their parents or grandparents told them about the stories of the fabled ones. The boys except Ash and Paul rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Ash gulped hoping no one would figure out he was an Aura user, especially with all these girls around.

"They are the Aura users, since the beginning of the Republic so many years ago they were it's defenders and were proven to be the most powerful human beings to ever exists. Fools like the old coot Professor Oak believe that without them the Republic will surely be doomed, but to me this is all a bunch of nonsense like that Legend of the One." Delanzo ranted, Ash didn't like this guy even more now and prayed that he will get what's coming to him.

The girls squealed once again at hearing their most favorite romantic legend. The boys except Ash and Paul rolled their eyes again. Now Ash really did not want them to know anything now.

"The Aura users _predicted _that a so-called "Chosen One" will come before the end of all life and with the power of Aurora, defeat the darkness that threatens us. If any of you, which I highly doubt it, finds any Aura user or even this so-called "Chosen One" will have to report to us immediately." Delanzo chuckled to how ridiculous he sounded. Paul frowned when he heard their name and the fictional story that they made up being told to him.

"Does the P.C.M.D. really believe something that a probably now extinct race of people made up that was once called a fairy tale for little girls to be true?" Paul sneered. Delanzo laughed. Ash wished that he was evil so he would totally waste the both of them.

"No in fact only a few people believe this story to be true, I hate to admit it but the Aura users did know how to get results and have the faith of the entire Republic. The Republic believes that the Aura users are needed and wish to recruit more if there are any anymore and would believe anything that they would say even something completely ridiculous." Most people agreed with him. " But we do not need to rely on them anymore or their beliefs, religion of the Creator Pokemon, or hope! We do not need a savior who doesn't exist to protect us, if anyone is our savior it's people like Kira! Our Military! Science! The power of Mankind! Why should we believe in some crazy tale supposedly told to us by them, the Pokemon, and our ancestors that our means can't stop Destiny?"

Although Ash agreed about being able to choose your Destiny he didn't like the fact that this guy continuously insulted his people.

"Commander what about Pokemon? We have seen Shadow Pokemon before which was told in the legend, and Pokemon can sense when something that will affect the natural order will occur, Pokemon created the stone tablet of the legend with the Aura users, Psychic Pokemon that are able to tell the future, isn't that proof enough that this may be true?" Lance said unsure, Delanzo scoffed.

"Pokemon are nothing more than inferior species to mankind, they came here before us for the specific purpose of being used as tools and power for humans, why do you think Kido exists?" Delanzo explained countering Lance's explanation. The room was shocked he did not just say that Pokemon are tools?

"Okay, now I know you're a retarded Separatist!" Ash said very angry at this guy's stupidity. Kaliam reached for his weapon.

"Say one more thing out of your mouth boy and I will give Kaliam and Bolt permission to satisfy their blood lust." Delanzo replied. Ash just rolled his eyes not afraid of his threat as Kaliam gave Ash a death glare and Bolt licking a dagger like a ice-cream, he said nothing while glaring at Delanzo.

"Sir if this Chosen One actually even exists then how will we be able to identify him?" Gary spoke up.

"Alakazam if you please." Delanzo told Alakazam, it nodded and started to wave its spoon creating a gold large screen T.V. like image on top of Delanzo's head. It showed a picture of the Z-Saber with the three jewels as well. "Abby" frowned for some reason when the image of the sword was displayed, Ash observed the sword and confirmed that it was indeed the Z-Saber.

"This is an image of the legendary Z-Saber, the Chosen One who is suppose to be an Aura user is the only one who can use the fabled sword, it is said the sword can change it's shape into any other type of weapon depending on the elemental power the Chosen One would obtain and can amplify any Aura technique. It is also written that the sword can make the connection between the humans and Pokemon stronger." Everyone stared in awe when the powers of the sword was announced. Ash thought it was good to know and that this fool was the one who told him.

Misty stared at the sword, it looked so familiar to her for some reason.

"Ash I think I've seen that sword somewhere before.. but I can't place it.. have you seen that sword before?" Misty asked, she didn't know why she asked Ash, but for some reason her subconscious was telling her that Ash was the one to ask.

"Uuuh no I've never seen that sword in my life." Ash lied as he tensed, Misty stared at Ash strangely but then dropped her thoughts to Ash's relief. Ash was starting to get worried. If everyone knew what the sword looked like then how will he be able to use it without his secret being revealed?

Paul let out a small amused laugh.

"Too bad a wonderful sword like that doesn't exist." Paul got the attention of everyone in the room. Delanzo nodded agreeing with Paul, this was all nonsense as far as he was concerned.

"I am now finished the elimination round starts now!" Delanzo announced. Rui jumped up when she heard her cue.

"You heard him! Go to the elevator that has your number you lumpish, beetle-headed, canker-blossoms!" She bellowed, the thrill of commanding in her voice. Once again everyone sweat dropped and wanted her especially Lance and Wes to shut up.

Each Rookie went to their designated elevator.

* * *

Ash went into the A-7 elevator with Pikachu, the doors closed behind him as it started to lift him up to his destination.

"So are you ready Pikachu?" Ash said. "(Yeah!)" Pikachu let out a bolt of confidence out of his body. The elevator stopped. Ash waited for the door to open, there was nothing but silence as he waited.

All of a sudden the door opened revealing a bright light blinding him, the elevator room disappeared and created a platform that moved on Ash's feet towards the center of the bright room. Ash opened his eyes and saw he was in a large blue battle room with empty seats in the arena and was in a trainer box.

Ash looked up to see a smiling red-haired beauty smiling at him from the other trainer box. Ash wondered why he was getting a funny feeling when he noticed her. It was "Abby" and what Ash didn't know it was pure evil in disguise.

"So it looks like I'm battling the crazy guy eh? My name is Abby, it's nice to meet you Ashy." "Abby" joked. Ash got embarrassed by being called that name again.

"How did you know-"

"I heard the cute nickname from your friends Ashy." "Abby" smiled innocently. Ash groaned, he decided that Brendan was going to pay later.

_"Trainers! Please swipe your trainer I.D. to begin the battle!"_ The computer screen said. Ash swiped his card into the machine and "Abby" did the same thing.

_"Welcome Ash from Pallet Town and Abigail Herman from Sootopolis City! To the Viridian City Underground Battle Dome! This is set to be a one on one match, no time-limit, please choose your Pokemon to begin!" The _computer announced. Ash of course chose Pikachu since he didn't want anybody to know of his other five right now until the finals. Pikachu did a back flip off of Ash's shoulder and landed on the battleground. "Abby" Smirked and pulled out a weird-looking black ball.

"What kind of Pokeball is that?" Ash asked suspiciously, he never saw one like that before. "Abby" spun it around like a basketball with her index finger.

"It's called a Dark Ball, when a Pokemon is captured by it the Pokemon's power increases to the highest level." Ash narrowed his eyes. It seems so unnatural. He use Aura Vision on her but to his surprise she was colored white.

_'That's strange. The only way that someone is white is that either that person is neutral or that person can hide their true self'_ Ash thought being more suspicious of her but did not know her at all or had any evidence that she's up to no good. Maybe he was being paranoid again.

"Abby" smirked, she didn't mention that the ball also makes the Pokemon evil, loses its soul and obeys all commands of its master/mistress. She knew someone as noble and honorable as Ash would have a fit by now if she told him.

"Now let's see if your trainer skills are good as you look cutie." "Abby" said while she threw the black ball, Ash dismissed his disbelief that another girl automatically liked him already as a black shadow like beam come out of the ball revealing a very feisty evil-looking Chikorita. Pikachu flinched as it stared into the evil smile of the Chikorita.

"Chikorita!"(Come on wimp!) The Pokemon Challenged stomping its feet. Pikachu begun to flare electricity studying Chikorita for weaknesses.

_'So I have the type disadvantage. Interesting. However there's something strange about that Pokemon'_ Ash thought eying Chikorita. They were suppose to be docile but this one was anything but friendly.

_"Ash vs Abigail Herman! Begin!"_ Ash got into battle mode when the computer was done announcing the beginning of the battle.

"Ladies first! Chikorita Razor Leaf now!" "Abby" commanded pointing towards Pikachu, Chikorita obeyed and with a mighty swing of its leaf shot leafs towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu fry some and dodge the others!" Ash yelled, Pikachu zapped the first leaves that were too close together to avoid and jumped away at the more separate ones.

"Quickly Chikorita Vine Whip!" Chikorita with an evil smile used Vine Whip catching Pikachu in the air.

_'As I thought, Razor Leaf was a diversion.'_ Ash thought

"Now let's give Pikachu a trip around the world Chikorita!" "Abby" said, she sounded like she was having much fun playing around with Ash.

Chikorita began to slowly spin Pikachu around in the air, then it picked up speed. Chikorita using the momentum slammed Pikachu hard against a piece of metal very brutally. Chikorita didn't stop as it lifted Pikachu up once more and slammed him to a piece of metal again and again like a ping-pong ball. Chikorita having fun ended the toture by throwing Pikachu's body near Ash.

Pikachu got up and flared it's electricity again as if he did not get hurt at all.

"Now Chikorita Razor Leaf!" Abby" commanded not giving Pikachu time to rest. Chikorita once more shot leaves at Pikachu with deadly accuracy.

"Pikachu duck!" Ash yelled, Pikachu ducked as the leaves went over him.

"Now Chikorita use Vine Whip once more!" following "Abby's" command she executed the Vine Whip attack. Ash expected her to use that again.

"Pikachu grab them and pull back hard!" Ash order, when the vines came close to Pikachu he caught them before they hit him and pulled on them with all his strength. Now the two Pokemon were locked in a tug of war with Chikorita's vines.

"Hey what are you doing?" "Abby" asked

"Teaching you that it's not a good idea to use the same plan twice in a row. Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu launched the attack but it traveled from Pikachu to Chikorita via her own vines making dodging useless.

"Very good Ashy, but it's not over yet." "Abby" said as Chikorita wasn't that affected by the Thunderbolt.

"I know, Pikachu let go." Ash commanded calmly. When Pikachu let go of the vines they shot backwards right into Chikorita's face causing her to skid back.

"I merely use Thunderbolt to distract Chikorita that she was still pulling and now she hurt herself causing normal damage." Ash explained

"You're so deceptively clever Ashy, I like it." "Abby" said while licking her lips and looked at Ash lustfully.

_'That's the look I always try to avoid getting, but with no luck.'_ Ash thought as he sighed but then remembered he had important things to worry about. May's and Dawn's lives were at stake and who knows even Misty could probably be in trouble in these Exams soon too! It's just a way that Ash thinks that fate sucks.

"Let's just continue this battle." Ash said

"Very well, your funeral." "Abby" said smirking

Pikachu got into battle position again as Chikorita got up.

"(You bastard!)" Chikorita said as they continued to battle.

"I think it's about time we finished this! Chikorita Leech Seed now!" Pikachu watched as two seeds hit his body as vines came out of them and constricted him while draining his energy and giving it to Chikorita.

"Ah Leech Seed! A useful technique that slowly drains the vitality of the target Pokemon and gives it to the user!" "Abby" explained. Chikorita began to mockingly spin her vines. Ash began thinking of a plan that would counter that.

_'That's it!'_ Ash declared in his mind, he began to spike his Aura a bit. "Abby" feeling the spike narrowed her eyes wondering what Ash could be planning. She dismissed it though knowing there was nothing Ash could do to come back.

"Pikachu ran towards Chikorita until you come into contact with her!" "Abby's" eyes widened. Just what was he up to?

Pikachu using his quick speed enhanced with Ash's Aura ran towards Chikorita and before she could do anything she got tackled. What was more surprising is that the Leech Seed vines let go of Pikachu and wrapped around Chikorita. "Abby was shocked.

"What did you just do?" she asked as she's been tricked. "Why use her own power against her." Ash said.

"While the Leech Seed is draining her of her vitality it is also at the same time giving it back to her, however while the loop is happening she is completely immobile for her to do anything." Ash explained

"You came up with something very ingenious! Pretty Impressive Ashy!" Ash ignored the embarrassing nickname ready to finish the battle.

"Now Pikachu! End this with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu's tail glowed white as it became hard as steel and turned with force as his tail hit the immobile Chikorita hard smacking her against the floor so hard it caused an explosion that caused large smoke to form.

When the smoke was cleared there laid Chikorita who fainted in the large hole on the ground with spirals replaced for eyes.

_"Winner! Ash of Pallet Town!"_ the computer announced having Ash's picture of him show up with _Winner_ beneath of his name. Ash smiled.

_'Very good Chosen One'_ "Abby" thought watching Ash hug Pikachu in his arms. She called Chikorita back into the Dark Ball.

"We won Pikachu!" Ash said happily as he was embracing his partner. Pikachu embraced Ash back until he lost consciousness.

"Pikachu?"

"He needs rest Ash, you and Pikachu did very well." "Abby" said offering a handshake. Ash accepted the handshake but then felt something weird.

"Well I guess I'm out, that sucks." "Abby" frowned trying to sound like a teenager.

_'Why do I get the feeling that she's not all that depressed?'_ Ash thought

"Don't worry about. I think you're lucky since the exams will get more dangerous from now on." Ash said scratching his head. "Abby" smiled at Ash's words

"Thank you Ash, I hope we meet each other again very soon..." she said sweetly as she came closer to Ash. Ash nodded as he was about to leave with Pikachu in his arms, but to his surprise "Abby" spun Ash around and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was not a passionate one like his first kiss with _her_, this one was filled with nothing but lust and desire. She explored Ash's mouth with her tongue waiting for the surprised Ash to respond. His mind was going _error, error, error_ as this was not right. Ash had mixed emotions right now, he wanted to stop the kiss but at the same time didn't. He could guess that his demon instincts were to blame. Ash's body moved by itself and embraced the kiss by going into "Abby's" mouth with his tongue, he felt some kind of weird light but pleasing burn on his lips as he kissed her, but after five seconds her lips were gone. He opened his eyes and she was nowhere to be found.

Ash was slightly confused and shocked at how fast the girl moved, and was also shocked that he just gave in, it just felt so right but at the same time something was wrong. Ash left his thoughts, picked up Pikachu and headed for the elevator with a mix of emotions and questions in his mind.

_'Damn that Meggiddo!'_ Ash thought angrily. Unbeknown to Ash, he was just marked by Kendra as her intended mate.

* * *

Ash left the elevator still deep in thought back into the large hall. He noticed that many trainers including all of his friends were already done with their matches. Misty came running up to Ash when she saw him.

"Ash! Are you and Pikachu alright?" Misty asked hoping this wasn't a sign that Ash lost. Everyone turned towards Ash to see his Pikachu out cold immediately bringing to there heads that he must have lost the battle. Ash nodded at Misty and looked around that he noticed half of the trainers were missing including Brock and he also saw Kira standing near a wall with his eyes closed waiting patiently.

"Ha! I told you the dweeb would lose in the eliminations!" Gary shouted smirking. Ash and Misty glared at him.

"Are you retarded? Of course I won you idiot." Ash said back at him. Gary frowned for a while but then smirked again.

"Well looks like I underestimated you dweeb! But there is no way your going to survive the next rounds that's for sure!" Ash rolled his eyes, doesn't he ever stop talking. May and Brendan ran over to Ash.

"Ash can I hold Pikachu?" May asked, Ash gave her a puzzled look but he looked at Brendan who nodded telling him it was okay. Ash gave her Pikachu, May sat Pikachu gently onto the ground and she put her hands together and closed her eyes concentrating her Kido.

"What is she doing?" Misty asked, Brendan smiled. "You'll see.", May opened her eyes and touched Pikachu. To Ash's, Misty's, and the people watching amazement, Pikachu began to glow a bright gold color healing all of his injuries. Pikachu awoke from his slumber completely healed & rejuvenated.

"Pika?" "Wha?" Pikachu said around the room confused.

"There, good as new!" May proclaimed standing up.

"Glad to see a Kido move that's not destructive." Ash said

"Yeah, it's one of my Kido powers, I can heal Pokemon and people too." May replied

"That must be very useful since you won't have to go to the Pokemon Center to heal your Pokemon!" Misty complimented wishing she had that power.

"That's only if my energy isn't low or I want to save some of it, I still go to the Pokemon Center just in case and from using up my energy." May explained.

"Well with that you have my thanks." Ash said to May while taking a bow.

"Oh it's nothing." May said blushing

"So I would assume that you won all your matches." Ash said

"Peace of cake." Brendan answered smirking

"It was no sweat." May replied smiling innocently giving Ash the peace sign

"No problem Ash." Misty replied with a wink.

"So Ash since Pikachu got injured you must have battled a pretty strong trainer?" May asked

"Yeah, she was really tough especially with her weird Pokemon." Ash replied

"Knowing the kind of luck Ash has, I wouldn't be surprised if he was battling an SSS being Kendra!" Misty joked as they began to laugh, Misty didn't know just how right she was.

They began to talk about their battles and how they won, Paul was watching them from afar with Dawn with a frown on his face. He glanced at Dawn who was preoccupied with combing her hair.

"Dawn we need to talk." Paul declared with his deep voice. Dawn stopped what she was doing wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"What is it Paul?" Dawn asked as she stared at him and continued to comb a lock of her shiny-looking hair.

"Remember earlier when you got that kid away from me?" Dawn tensed and she stopped combing her hair. "I know you were able to feel my energy Dawn and both times I was planning to kill that kid but both times you got to him first." Paul seriously said, Dawn knew where he was going with this.

"Were you protecting him from me?" Paul asked crossing his arms. Dawn looked down not wanting to see Paul's expression.

"I'm sorry I won't lie to you, I stopped you from killing him both times, but I promise you there won't be a third time Paul." he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"But why would you stop the attacks, I thought you hated him?" Dawn once again tensed.

"I don't know... even though I say he can't help me with my problems and that I feel strongly only you can... there's some deep voice inside of me telling me he can help me... it's just a weird feeling I can't explain Paul." Dawn said, Paul arched an eyebrow.

"You're talking nonsense woman, get rid of whatever emotions or "Weird feeling" you have for the kid or do you want to become weak like all of the rest of these fools in this room?" Paul said darkly, Dawn's eyes widened and then had a look of seriousness.

"Your right Paul, in this world there is no need for such mercy, next time I will let you kill him, and if chance allows it, I will kill him myself." Dawn said, she had strong malice in her voice. Paul gave her a rare smile before leaving Dawn to her hair combing.

What Dawn and Paul didn't realize was the Necklace of Destiny flickered an ominous white light around her neck.

_'Gee. They sure are kind and caring people.'_ Ash thought sarcastically as he used his Aura to enhance his hearing and heard the conversation.

Brock came out of one of the elevators smiling proudly.

"Let me guess Brock you won." Ash said. Brock gave him a thumbs up.

"It was close though, I thought I was a goner for sure, but my Geodude came through for me." Brock said. Ash was happy that everybody he knew made it to the next round of the Exams.

"PAY ATTENTION YOU HASTY-WITTED FLAPDRAGON!" Everyone became silent and paid attention to the owner of the voice, most of them sweat dropped. Lance and Wes stared blankly at Rui.

"Well? What are you staring at me for? Start the next round already?" Rui yelled in Lance's face, his eyes twitched, he was not in the mood for Rui's attitude right now.

"To everyone who is still here, congratulations you made it to the next round of the Exams! Everyone who lost was immediately brought back via-elevator to Viridian City, and now I shall reveal to you the next round of the Exams! Behold the Underground Viridian Forest!" Lance announced. A huge door began to open revealing the entrance to huge trees that blocked the sun, all you saw was some sunlight but mostly darkness.

_'Damn! That's the forest where May gets killed! So much for security!'_ Ash thought clenching his teeth.

"The rules, there are none, Kido is also permitted, your going to need it in this forest..." Lance drifted. The Rookies tensed.(Ash for another reason)

"Excuse me why would we need our Kido for anything other than against ourseleves?" Lance, Wes, and Rui had on devilish smiles.

"Because this isn't just any old forest, it's filled with thousands of high level very easily-tempered Pokemon including Onyx, Steelix, Grayados, Primeapes, Weeviles, Golems, Tyranitar, Rhydons, Nidokings, and much, much more for you to enjoy!" Lance said smiling wickedly. Mostly everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

_'That's the least of my worries.'_ Ash thought, everyone thought that they were insane people. Ash remembered something that Kira was still with them meaning he's participating in this round. He wondered what kind of powers this guy had and why he was feared even by some members of the Armada.

Dawn hearing the dangers of the forest called out her Empoleon. After saying her Kido chant the Pokemon fused with her gaining back her super strength powers.

"Well this is good for me since I travel the world all the time." Brock declared knowing he has the advantage. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we all know about your world travels to meet and peek at women all around the world Brock." Misty said, Brock glared at Misty but he had to admit she was right about him peeking on numerous women.

"Now since we want all of you to be alone at the start of your travels, Delanzo's Alakazam is going to teleport you to various parts of the forest." Lance nodded at Alakazam and it started to wave its spoon around.

_'Damn! I was hoping to convince May and the others to join together!' _Ash thought in frustration

"I will be expecting you to meet me at the exit Ms. Berlitz, failure will not be tolerated." Delanzo said with his cold glare, Dawn for once ignored him and waited for the round to begin.

"Have fun!" Rui said with a wave as they all teleported in a purple flash into the forest. Rui felt someone stare at her, she turned around and saw it was Wes.

"What?"

"We need to talk abot payment on my bike Rui." Wes said crossing his arms. Rui's eyes twitched.

"Your still on that?" Rui said irritated, Wes glared.

"Yes I am! That was a 100,000 dollar bike you destroyed!" Wes almost yelled.

"So? It just a bike."

"Just a bike? That was an Ultima 500 mph-" Wes started

"Okay we get already!" Lance stared at the two while they argued. He noticed that Delanzo, Kaliam, and Bolt were already gone.

"Guys stop your bickering! We have to go to the exit to meet the Rookie!" Lance said, Wes and Rui stared at him for a while then went back to arguing again. Lance sweat dropped.

"Your paying for a new one Rui! Whether you like it or not!" Wes yelled

"No! It's not my fault your motorcycle sucks!" Wes growled and they started to argue with each other over again. Lance watching became irritated.

"Wes! Rui! Stop arguing over some motorcycle already and come on!" Lance yelled, they finally listened to him and began to follow him but Wes was glaring at Lance.

"It's not some motorcycle, it's an Ultima 500 mph-"

"OKAY WE GET IT ALREADY!" Lance and Rui yelled with big anime like heads. Wes transformed into chibi form and ran away from them.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by nothing but large trees, he cursed to himself as he started to run holding his map, May could be in danger right now and he had to move fast.

"Pikachu we need to find May, Fast!" Ash told Pikachu running as fast as he can, trying to sense where May was before it's too late.

* * *

Paul immediately started to glide through the trees seemingly flying as he jumped from tree to tree effortlessly, he felt someone's energy close by and smirked.

"You found me rather quickly Dawn." Paul said looking back at Dawn as he jumped. Dawn was right behind Paul and she smiled.

"It was nothing in fact I already know where the exit is, but I wanted to have some fun first." Dawn said ominously, Paul smiled, he knew where she was going with this.

"You want to take out some of the Rookies just for fun eh? I like the way you think Dawn." Paul said smirking, Dawn also smirked.

"You take the right, I will take the left after the day is over we head for the exit, show no mercy to anyone you find." Paul told Dawn. Paul sidestepped to his left and Dawn flipped to head towards her right, both heading towards very unlucky trainers.

* * *

"Hmmm I just been giving orders Koetsu by her highness!" Suzuko hissed as she transformed into her real form, Koetsu following suit, "It's time for us to carry out our mission! I sense her energy westward let's move!" Suzoko and Koetsu immediately jumped up to glide through the branches with unrivaled speed.

Ash trying to May, Paul and Dawn's hunting, and Koetsu and Suzuko's mission, and the goal to the exist before 48 hours all leading to inevitable battles within Underground Viridian Forest.

* * *

**And I'm done. Ash will also fight using his words against the Republic heads and their corrupt ways.**


	11. Survival 101

**A/N: The setting of the next few chapters is reminiscent of Naruto's Forest of Death. The Survival Test is 48 hours.  
**

**Heart(Red)-Normal, Fighting**

**Fire(Orange)-Fire, Dragon**

**Earth(Yellow)-Ground, Rock, Steel**

**Wind(Green)-Flying, Grass, Bug**

**Light(Light Blue)-Electric**

**Water(Dark Blue)-Water, Ice**

**Dark(Violet)-Dark, Ghost, Psychic, Poison  
**

**Character Powers:**

**Ash-Will eventually be able to use all seven elements thus able to use all types.  
**

**Misty-Type:Water and technically Ice because ice is frozen water  
**

**May-Type:Fire**

**Dawn-Type:Steel**

**Brock-Type:Rock**

**These are the examples and many more character's powers will be revealed.**

* * *

**Survival 101 Part 1**

Ash sprinted as fast as his Aura Agility can through the forest floor with Pikachu running behind him. They had to get to May's location before it was too late. Ash thought back the vision of May's death. There's no way in hell that he will let that happen!

"Lousy random location! It's as though they're trying to get us killed!" Ash said in annoyance. He knew that May would not just stay in one place and will probably look for the others while going to the exit.

"With any luck my Aura Vision would pick up the assassin's red trail or if I'm following that bastard Paul or Dawn." Ash said with a fifty-fifty chance of his plan being a success.

_'All I have to worry about before encountering the pair of assassins is that I run into any unfriendly competition.'_ Ash thought considering the possibilities.

While Ash was contemplating, Pikachu's sharp ears detected something close by. His ears started to twitch as it looked up into the sky, he growled and started to let loose static all over its body. Ash stopped thinking and saw that Pikachu was looking into the sky with his electricity flaring.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash questioned, then Ash heard the sound of trees ruffling from behind them in the higher branches. He mirrored Pikachu's movements and looked up. His eyes widened as he saw the two people who were suppose to kill May, zoom right over him!

"Those are the two that are here to assassinate May!" Ash exclaimed them smiled. "That was easier than I expected and I also have the element of surprise. Come on Pikachu, we have demon extermination to do." Ash said to Pikachu.

"(Let's fry them!)" Pikachu said in agreement.

As Ash was about to follow them when he heard some sounds coming from all around him.

"Well well, if it isn't that crazy weirdo that picked a fight with the Commander."

Ash saw that he was surrounded by over fifty of the other trainers that passed the first round.

_'Oh come on!' _Ash thought in disbelief

"Yeah, the one who doesn't have any Kido at all." another trainer said

"What do you guys want?" _'As if I already don't know.'_ Ash asked and thought

"We were just deciding to make alliances and getting rid of any other trainer to make passing easier."

"Yeah and guess which category we decided you would be in."

"Let me guess. You want to get rid of me?" Ash said

"That's right. We won't let some amateur that is way out of his league here get to the preliminaries."

Ash groaned "I don't have time for this. Get rid of someone else I'm very busy."

"Enough yapping let's get him!"

_'Great! I have to waste my time dealing with these jokers!' _Ash thought as he and Pikachu prepared for battle.

* * *

Koetsu and Suzuko were moving high in the tree branches in search of their target.

"It shouldn't be long before I get to kill that princess." Suzuko said to Koetsu who didn't respond at all. Suzoko threw him an annoyed look.

"You know you could say something once in a while!" Suzuko said glaring a little at Koetsu. He said nothing and just continued to jump branch to branch without even looking at her. Suzuko's eyes twitched. She wondered whether or not he was mute or deaf.

Suzuko put Koetsu's mute problem back into her head and begun to think about the Chosen One. She thought it was kind of ironic that the one who was suppose to fight them was a demon himself.

Suzuko wondered just how in the world something like that happened. It's as though the Chosen One is more than one person with a different goal for each one. She also remembered Axel's description of the fight between him and Tenzu. The way he said that the Chosen One has the Great Demon Dragon himself inside him and considered him to be equal or more powerful than her mistress or even the Master himself. To her it was just unreal.

Suzuko just thought that it was just pure chance that the Chosen One would reincarnate as the container of the Great Demon Dragon and his decisions would either benefit or worsen the plans of her mistress.

Suzuko left her thoughts when she felt closer to their target. She smirked once more. She was itching for a battle and absolutely could not wait to spill blood again.

"Koetsu! I feel her close-by, prepare the barrier! We don't want any uninvited guests ruining our party now do we" Suzuko said with evil in her voice as she and Koetsu disappeared from sight, watching their prey.

* * *

May jumped to her next branch with speed and precision, traveling quietly to the end of the forest. May thought about how Ash, Misty, Brendan, and Drew were fairing in the forest. She hoped that all of them made it in the end so they can be in the next round together.

May's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a noise coming from below. She stopped at a branch and analyzed her surroundings. She had to be very careful in this dangerous forest and keep a watchful eye for any high-tempered Pokemon like Steelix and Garyados.

May spotted nothing and considered the coast to be clear. May sighed with relief and began to jump from branch to branch again towards her destination. As she jumped towards her next branch, she missed the fact that she just tripped an invisible wire to a bomb.

**BOOM!**

All of a sudden to May's surprise just as she jumped off a branch, a fiery explosion came out of nowhere. Because of the force of the explosion, her body went crashing into the next branch knocking the wind out of her. May slowly rose onto the branch aching with pain as she watched the debris from the explosion clear up.

_'What's going on? They never said anything about bombs being a part of the test!'_ May thought. She stared in horror with her eyes widened when she saw the damage. If she stayed even one second more on that branch she would have been surely killed.

"Shoot! We almost had her Koetsu!" a female voice said in the distance. May turned her head constantly to try to find the voice. All she saw were trees and leaves everywhere but no one in sight.

"W-who's there! I don't want to fight!" May yelled to whoever the voice was. Then May started to hear a dark chuckle in the echoing throughout the forest making her very scared.

Two blurs came down from the trees above May, a Chinese dressed woman landed to a branch next to May's kneeling down covering her face and a man with a red devil mask landed on a branch behind her. May gritted her teeth. These two definitely didn't look like they came here just to talk.

Suzuko started to cackle evilly still covering her face. May took a small step back, thinking of a way to escape if she had to.

"There is no where for you to run..." Suzuko said anticipating May's thoughts. May's eyes widened in surprise, she looked back at Koetsu who just stared at her and then back at Suzuko.

_'These guys aren't rookie, how did they even get past the Armada members?'_ May asked herself

"Who are you two? And what do you want with me?" May asked still having a very bad feeling. Suzuko stood up still covering her face, cackling evilly.

"Who are we you ask? We are infinite, we are death, we are the avengers, and we are the Evil!" Suzuko hissed slowly uncovering her face revealing her left eye.

"Now..." Suzuko said calmly as her eye glowed with energy swirling. May's eyes widened in horror as she stared into Suzuko's eyes.

"LET US BEGIN THE FIRST STEP TO THE END OF MAN AND POKEMON! HAHAHAHAHA!" Suzuko yelled revealing her whole face that screamed pure evil.

May's pupils were shaking while trying to understand in her mind what this woman just said.

_'The end of Mankind and Pokemon?'_ May thought biting her lip.

Suzuko raised her hand, stopping at her face. Then instantly her nails grew to about seven inches and became very sharp. May's instincts screamed for her to get the hell away now.

"Now let us bid you farewell from the world of the living Princess." Suzuko hissed smiling evilly. Blood lust was evident in her eyes amused by the smell of fear lingering in the air.

"W-what? What did I ever do to you?" May asked, you could see the fear in her eyes as she stepped back farther away. Suzuko smiled.

"Absolutely nothing my dear, we were ordered by Kendra herself to kill you!" Suzuko said smiling at May's reaction. May was a complete loss of words when she heard that dreaded name. Kendra.

"K-k-k-kendra?" May stuttered, her whole body started to shake in fear. She heard stories about the SSS ranked being, her power was beyond belief, and only a few fought against her and lived to tell the tale. Her energy is so purely evil that it was once suggested that she might be a demon.**(Many people don't really think that demons exist)**

**"**It seems even my mistress's name strikes fear into your hearts! Don't worry Princess your pain and fears will be gone soon because right here right now at this very moment, you're going to die!" with those words lingering, Suzuko leaped forward with her long sharp nails aiming to kill.

May's reflexes sensed danger and wasted no time to jump out of the way before Suzuko finished her swing. May landed on a higher branch before jumping onto another one running away from Suzuko at high speed. Suzuko grinned knowing she will have the thrill of the hunt.

"Koetsu! Stay out of this! She's mine!" Suzuko proclaimed to Koetsu before she jumped up from the branch to go after May. May jumped from branch to branch before noticing an invisible wall blocking her path. May stopped to analyze the wall before her assailant caught up with her.

_'A barrier?'_ May thought as she placed both her hands on the wall, searching for a possible exit. There was none, she was trapped.

"Sorry but I told you, there's no where for you to run!"

May's eyes widened right before she turned around to see Suzuko charging at her. May dodged again with a jump hoping to lose her again.

"I don't think so!" Suzuko exclaimed. She teleported with her feet in kick position right in front of a surprised May. May put her hands up to block tight before Suzuko kicked her. May flew a few feet in the air crashing into a tree and landing on a branch.

May got up and tried to move again but Suzuko teleported right in front of May slashing wildly. May barely dodged the attacks and dodged a swing unintentionally by tripping.

May saw her mistake as an opportunity to escape. As soon as she fell she rolled over as fast as she could and jumped down into a bush concealing herself. Suzuko not paying attention lost sight of May and began to look for her.

"Where are you? You can run but you can't hide! Come out and fight you coward!" Suzuko yelled. She went to tree to tree destroying each of them with her long nails in search for May.

May watched Suzuko go on a rampage destroying every tree in her sight. May had to think of something or she's going to be killed. She went into her fanny pack to get her cell phone. She dialed Brendan's number after lowering the volume in the phone to keep her hiding spot hidden from Suzuko.

"Come on Brendan pick up the phone!" May said hysterically to herself while listening to ringing noises coming from the phone.

Brendan was jumping from branch to branch, seemingly flying in the air to his destination. To his surprise he heard a ring tone go off on his cellphone.

_"Baby, you're the only one for me, the only one for meeeeee, my guardian hero, my protector!"_

Brendan sweat dropped. There was only one person he knew with that ridiculous love song on their cellphone. He got his black cellphone out of his bag, he saw it was indeed May calling on the I.D. and then answered it, stopping the "song of hell" as he called it.

"Hello May." Brendan said into the cellphone.

_"Brendan! Help me!"_ May replied on the phone, the fear in her voice sending volumes to Brendan. He immediately stopped on a branch after hearing May's uneasy voice.

"May what's wrong?" Brendan asked with concern. He barely ever hears May with such a scared and frightened voice in his life. Brendan to his horror heard the sound of something destroying trees in the background.

_"Kendra's servants are here in the exams! And their here to kill me!"_ May answered. Brendan almost dropped his cellphone in horror. He could not believe that Kendra's servants would actually be here in the Rookie Exams!

_"Where are you? Reveal yourself to me! You're only denying the inevitable!"_ Brendan heard a woman yell with blood lust mixed with anger in the background of May's phone. That was more than enough to tell Brendan what he needed to know. May was in serious danger.

_"Brendan! Help me please! I need you!"_ May almost cried through the phone. Brendan couldn't help but have a sense of duty when it came to May. He had to protect her even if it means fighting someone like Kendra to do it.

"Don't worry May, I'll be there! Whatever you do keep me on the phone! Where are you?"

_"I don't know, I'll check."_ May replied

She kept her cellphone in place with her head and shoulders while looking through her fanny pack for the map to the forest. She grabbed the map and searched for her exact position. May felt very grateful that she didn't pass the part undefined by the map.

_"Brendan! I'm at rou-beep-beep-beep."_ Brendan's phone repeated, indicating May disconnected from him. Brendan automatically went into panic.

"May? May? May are you there?" Brendan yelled into his beeping phone. He started dialing May's number hoping that she would pick up.

_"I'm sorry, but the subscriber your trying to reach is unavailable at this time, at the beep please leave a message. BEEP!"_

Brendan furrowed his eyebrows and got out his Pokenav. He went to "Seek Position" and went to May's I.D. The Pokenav scanned the area and pointed westward.

"Hold on tight May! I'm coming!"

* * *

May's eyes were wavering, telling a story of horror in her heart. She stared down at her broken cellphone. She could feel the breath of somebody right behind her. May dared not turn around.

May tensed when she felt long nails tap onto her shoulders and the other shoulder you saw Suzuko's face smiling evilly.

"Found you." Suzuko said playfully. May stopped herself from screaming and tried to run away. Suzuko just smiled and scratched May with her long sharp nails, leaving a red scratch on her left shoulder.

May let out a small yell because of the pain right before landing on another branch facing a smiling Suzuko. May grasped her shoulder and put pressure on the cut to lessen the pain.

"Tch! Is that all you're going to do? Run all day? Figures, here I was excited that I would be able to fight and unleash my powers on one of the Princesses but all I get is some girly-girl coward who won't even fight me back!" Suzuko said pointing her nails at May frowning.

"Whatever, if you won't fight then it will just make my job a whole lot easier!"

Suzuko jumped towards May like an angry cat, aiming to kill. May clenched her teeth, trying to think what to do next. She couldn't exactly leave because of the shield they placed, Brendan is probably having no luck trying to find her so help won't be coming anytime soon.

May knew what she had to do. She hated to do it, she tries to avoid having to use it everyday but this time there is no avoiding it and no other way. She had to use her Kido.

May stretched her hands as far as they could go in front of her and began to concentrate her energy. Suzuko's eyes widened when she saw swirls of energy whirl around over May's body. Suzuko sidestepped on a tree and then back flipped to her original position smiling with anticipation.

_'So NOW you want to fight eh?'_Suzuko thought licking her lips.

May had her eyes closed while focusing her energy. She slowly began to move her arms. Her right arm slowly pulled back and her left hand closed like it was grasping something.

**-Cue May's Theme Song-**

**"Oh heavenly fire, turn those who oppose me into ashes, impale all those that threaten those who matter to me and fire brightly against those with dark hearts forever! Kido!"**

While May was slowly moving her hands a glowing bow began to materialize in May's hands. The bow engulfed itself into pure orange flames, which astonishingly didn't burn her hands as she touched it.

_'A bow! I see, so she's a long-range fighter. That could mean trouble for me.'_ Suzuko thought using her superior fighting experience to her advantage. She already knew a short-range fighter, that May's Kido is going to give her a huge disadvantage.

May held up her right arm and an arrow materialized in her hands. She placed the arrow into the bow and instantly the arrow burst into flames. May proceeded to aim her bow at Suzuko.

Suzuko got into battle position, trying to analyze May's fighting style. May applied energy pressure into her arrow, making the arrow's fire bigger and more wild-like with power.

"Fire." May said with a warrior calm like voice.

May released the string and the arrow flew towards Suzuko with lightning speed. Suzuko smirked and simply sidestepped to the side, dodging the arrow like it was child's play.

"Is that all you got?" Suzuko smugly said. May smirked and flicked her hair cockily. Suzuko had a bad feeling about the girl's confidence and gave her a puzzling look.

"Watch your back." May said smugly back.

Suzuko's eyes widened when her reflexes indeed felt danger in back of her. She turned her head and saw the fiery arrow that she dodged coming right back at her.

_'What?'_ Suzuko thought watching in horror as the arrow came closer and closer towards her. She dodged quickly at the last second right before the strike caused an explosion, burning some of Suzuko's clothes and destroying the whole tree.

Suzuko looked down while in the air at the debris of the explosion. She slightly berated herself for almost getting killed by such a simple maneuver by a rookie.

"You should be more careful next time."

Suzuko's eye sockets grew larger when she heard May's voice right behind had teleported right behind her, with her bow, arrow-ready, aiming right at her.

_'How did she?'_ Suzuko questioned in her mind turning her head. Suzuko knew she was in trouble when she saw May getting ready to shoot.

_'Shit! I can't dodge from this distance!'_ Suzuko thought getting ready to block. Suzuko mumbled a phrase under her breath as quickly as she could.

May fired her arrow with accuracy and precision to finally end the match. The arrow hit its target creating a small fiery explosion in the air consuming Suzuko.

May landed on a branch, watching the explosion with anticipation.

"Did I get her?" May asked herself, hoping the fight was over. May watched the smoke in the air clear up and was very surprised that Suzuko wasn't there anymore.

May couldn't believe that Suzuko actually got away from an attack that close! May stood calmly where she was, anticipating any surprise attacks that Suzuko may use.

Suzuko watched her opponent from the trees, keeping her position hidden from her. Suzuko growled, she couldn't believe she had to use the normal type run-away technique on a rookie. Now SHE was the one hiding like a coward.

_'It seems I underestimated her, she's stronger than I thought.'_ Suzuko admitted in her mind. She went deeper into her thoughts to think of a plan.

_'A long range fighter like her usually sucks when it comes to hand-to-hand or close-combat, I could use that to my advantage. Then again she is pretty fast on her feet so I won't be able to get close to her especially with those arrows of hers as backup.' _Suzuko smirked before continuing. _'So all I have to do is go faster than her to get closer to her, and I have the perfect way to do it, typically long-range types can't do much while winding up their attacks, in her case her arrows. So if I can trick her into attacking me while she is prepared to launch an arrow, I can go high speed to catch her off guard then it's officially game over.'_ Suzuko grinned. She figured out how to end this match once and for all.

May constantly moved her head and her blue eyes watching for any sudden movements.

"I'm over her!" Suzuko's voice called out. May turned to the direction of the voice and saw Suzuko coming straight for her.

"DIIEE!" Suzuko yelled while going for the kill. May was surprised that Suzuko would just make such an amateur move like that on a long-range fighter like her. May just simply fired an arrow at her while in the air but to May's horror and surprise, Suzuko's body just disappeared like an illusion when the arrow hit her.

_'What? A double team image?' _May thought with her eyes wide.

The real Suzuko immediately came out of the bushes behind an unready May. Suzuko had on the expression of a lion getting ready to kill her prey as she forwarded her sharp nails oozing a purple liquid towards May. May turned her head, her eyes telling a horror story to all.

**"IT"S OVER!"** Suzuko yelled demonically right before finishing the attack on May.

* * *

Brendan followed the path his Pokenav gave him to the direction of May's position. He had to find her before it was too late. He went into high speeds through the forest. He could care less if he passed the survival portion of the exams as long as May was safe he could give a damn about being the number one rookie of the year.

Brendan could feel May's energy as he got closer. He could tell from all the pressure she is releasing that she must be using her Kido to fight off Kendra's servants.

He kept following the direction of May's trail according to his Pokenav, until she stumbled upon white glass like substance blocking his path. Brendan stopped on a branch to study what was blocking his way.

_'A shield? Was this created by Kendra's servants?'_ Brendan pondered. He caressed the shield with his hands trying to see if there was any way to open the shield by hand. He had no luck and he decided that he would have to use his Kido to break the shield.

"Brendan!" a familiar voice called out. Brendan turned around and saw Drew jumping on a branch next to him.

"Drew! Let me guess you can feel May fighting in there too?" Brendan asked. Drew nodded and turned his attention to the shield. Drew touched the shield and looked back at Brendan.

"It's Kendra." Brendan replied reading Drew's mind.

"I figured as much as soon as I saw this shield." Drew said.

"Then you know what it is?" Brendan questioned. Drew nodded as his reply.

"I read a book on how Kendra and her men operates, this right here is a Human Shield. It's designed to keep humans from coming in and out." Drew explained. Brendan furrowed his eyebrows after learning the new information.

"Then that means these guys are really serious but why are Kendra's men targeting May?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know, but I do know Kendra wouldn't send her men to a Republic planet unless it's very important."

Brendan gritted his teeth and glared at the shield. He jumped back and began to focus his energy. Drew looked at him with a confused look.

"Get out of the way Drew! I'm busting this thing open by force!" Brendan roared. Swirls of energy were dancing all around him.

"Wait! Stop! Trust me you won't be able to destroy this kind of shield with Kido! You'll only be wasting energy!" Drew yelled with his hands out. Brendan thought about what Drew said and realized that he is right. He calmed down and his energy disappeared.

"So did that book tell you of any way to get through the shield?"

"No, in fact there is no way to break the shield. This is at least an A level shield. Even if May was to defeat Kendra's minions this shield won't go down only lesser shields do that. According to the book it said the shield would only go down 24 hours after it is released into the area." Drew explained. Brendan's eyes widened.

"What? 24 hours? You've got to be kidding me, so we have to just stand here and wait?"

"I'm afraid so." Drew replied lowering his head. Brendan growled and punched the shield with all he's got. He couldn't believe that when May needed him most, when she actually called for his help. He wasn't there for her.**(She could have dialed Drew's number since his and Brendan's are the only ones she knows.)**

"The best we can do right now is hope May gets out of there alive and call for help." Drew advised getting ready to move.

"But." Brendan started worried about May. Drew smiled.

"Don't worry Brendan our girl can take care of herself. You got to believe in her, she'll make it through in the mean time, let's do what we can and get help from other trainers." Drew said before jumping at high speeds. Brendan looked back at the shield still worried about May.

"May, please be careful..." Brendan said before going after Drew.

* * *

In a certain area of the forest there lay many trainers on the ground with bruises and bumps all over there body obviously unconscious. One can also see that many Pokemon probably owned by said trainers were in the same state as their eyes were currently replaced by swirls indicating that they fainted.

In the center of all the bodies there stands Ash and Pikachu who didn't look like they broke a sweat at all and did not have a scratch on them.

"Well that was annoying." Ash said in well annoyance. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Now Pikachu let's go!" Ash said to his partner as he used Aura Agility and jumped up towards a branch and glided as fast as he could get to May. He hoped that May could fend Kendra's two servants long enough before her death happened.

_'Please make it on time!'_ Ash thought going even faster with Pikachu riding on him. While Ash was going at high speed, he noticed that there was a Human Shield erected. He smiled as he just went right through it.

_'Thanks Meggiddo.'_

* * *

Gary was seemingly flying in the air towards his destination. He did an occasional jump off a branch to stay in the air. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Gary was beginning to think the "big, bad" Rookie Exams is just way too easy. Gary's thoughts were interrupted when he saw something shiny in the ground moving a little.

'_What's that?'_ Gary pondered. The shiny metal began to move faster and faster, then all of a sudden large amounts of dust erupted from the ground.

**"GHOOOR!"**

Surprising Gary, a very angry Steelix came out of the ground charging towards Gary. Gary easily dodged the Pokemon's attack.

"A Steelix huh? I wonder what got it all worked up to attack me like that?" Gary said in the air. The Steelix roared again and went charging towards the airborne Gary.

"Heh! You want some of this? Then come and get it! Hyper Beam!" Gary shot a beam out of his hand hitting the Steelix.**(He has a Nidoking)**

**"GHAAAAA!" **The Steelix cried before fainting. The huge Pokemon's body caused more dirt and debris to go up in the air.

"Well that was easy." Gary remarked with a smirk before turning around. When he turned around his eyes widened when he saw that he was heading right into killer purple spikes that was in the air.

Gary's reflexes instantly made a hyper beam destroying the spikes just before almost getting impaled. Gary stopped at a branch and analyzed his surroundings. First the angry Steelix, then purple spikes? Gary wasn't stupid and he knew something was up.

"Alright, whoever is out there show yourself!" Gary yelled out into the distance.

"Very good, looks like I'm figured out." a deep voice said. Gary's ears told him the voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw Paul with his hands in his pockets staring down at him with cold indifferent eyes.

"You..." Gary recognized.

"Yes it is I." a second Paul said coming out of the shadows to stand next to the Paul Gary saw first. Gary's eyes widened.

"Double Team?" Gary concluded. Paul declined his accusation.

"It's not what you think." Paul said. The first Paul transformed to become a purple clone of Gary. Gary's jaw almost fell off the hinges. He was in pure disbelief.

_'What the hell?'_ Gary thought still freaked out.

"This is my Kido, it allows me to transform my power into anything I want." Paul explained. He raised his hand and the purple Gary transformed into a purple sword. Paul's weapon of choice. He pointed his sword at Gary.

"Come, let us see if you'll hold out longer than the thirty other trainers I defeated in this forest." Paul challenged. Gary narrowed his eyes.

"Heh! You know are the coldest bastard I have ever met and that's coming from me." Gary said with a smirk. He lifted his arm. Energy began to whirl around Gary like a tornado.

"If you underestimate me, you _will_ regret it." Gary told Paul giving him the cocky hand sign to come on. Paul said nothing but raised his sword. A great battle between two powerful warriors has begun.

* * *

Suzuko had her arm extended smirking evilly. Blood dripped onto the ground from her long nails. May dodged too late and still got hit by the attack but still managed to get away. She had a long cut on her shoulders that stung when you touched it.

_'She's faster than I thought, but still it doesn't matter now anyways.'_ Suzuko thought still smiling like she just won the match.

_'I managed to get away, I may have a bruise but as long as I can still fight this match is far from over!'_ May thought, but for some reason Suzuko's smile was giving May a horrible bad gut feeling that she was wrong.

Suzuko stood up and flicked her hair cockily.

"This match is officially over." Suzuko announced smugly. May furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah! Not until the fat lady sings!" May countered with enthusiasm. She called an arrow into her hands and put it into the flaming bow. The arrow erupted into flames and May took aim at Suzuko. Suzuko just stood there to May's surprise still smirking.

_'Something isn't right, why is she just standing there? Is she trying to trick me?'_ May pondered. May decided to take a chance and she released the arrow but to her surprise the arrow turned into ashes.

"What?" May said in horror, her eyes wavering. May's lower body began to feel numb, her legs shook a little before wearing down on her. She dropped to her knees and stared at the ground. Suzuko darkly smiled.

"What's going on? I can't move!" May said before spitting out blood. She stared at the red goop in the ground and she couldn't believe what was happening.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Koestu, you can come out now it's all over for the girl." Suzuko called. Koetsu appeared in a flash next to Suzuko staring at May.

"W-what's...happening to..me..." May asked weakly. Suzuko dangerously and slowly walked towards her.

"Energy poisoning. It's a deadly poison that destroys, not only your physical body but also your spiritual manifestation as well. It's fast-acting too, I'd say that you only have about one hour to live." Suzuko explained

"B-but..how..?" Suzuko smiled evilly and lifted up her long nails. Purple goo was dropping off the sharp points. May's eyes widened and realized that Suzuko's attack was only meant to poison her!

"Don't worry princess we're going to make these last few moments of your life be as enjoyable as humanly possible." Suzuko said with a huge evil smile. She kicked May in the stomach hard causing her to fly a few feet in the air into the ground.

May tried to get up but Suzuko beat her to the punch and kicked her back down. May's body was still unmoving. May's bow stopped flaming. Suzuko saw this and without a thought kicked the bow out of May's hands. The bow went over the branch and fell into the ground.

"I have to admit, you put up a pretty good fight but alas your end was inevitable from the start! Now what to do? Should I just leave you here to die? Or should I just end your miserable life right now?" Suzuko questioned herself. She drew back in her nails to become just normal ones. Suzuko turned towards the silent Koetsu.

"Koetsu what do you think?" Suzuko asked trying to get him to talk for once. Suzuko waited for a while but he said nothing. A vein popped in her forehead

"Oh whatever! Since she gave me such a good time, I'll just end her life now." Suzuko grinned as she went into her clothing to grab something. Suzuko stopped what she was doing when she heard a noise.

"What was that, intruders? Impossible!" Suzuko saw something move in the bushes. She made her nails long again to prepare for a fight.

"Show yourself!" Suzuko demanded. Answering the demand an orange blur came out of the bushes and started pecking at Suzuko. It was May's Torchic trying to save her trainer.

"Torchic!" The Pokemon yelled while pecking at Suzuko. Suzuko tried to hit the small bird but it was so small and too fast for her to capture.

"Where the hell did this thing come from?" Suzuko angrily questioned. She tried to hit or capture the small fire bird but all her attempts were in vain. The Torchic kept on pecking Suzuko with all its might doing what it could to protect May.

_'This must have been the Pokemon the girl used as a medium for her Kido! Just great.'_ Suzuko concluded putting two and two together. She continued her attempts to stop the determined Torchic from annoyingly pecking at her.

* * *

Misty's eyes widened and stopped at a branch when she felt an uncomfortable feeling go through her spine. She stared into the distance with a very worried like expression.

_'May... I could have sworn I just felt her energy drop dangerously low, please tell me that she's okay.'_ Misty hoped, but she had to be sure. Misty remembered the pact she, Ash, May, Brendan, and Drew made to stay alive. Misty began to move towards the area she felt May's energy drop.

"Well, well, well." a voice echoed. Misty stopped on a branch wondering who's there.

"If it isn't Ash's personal red haired whore!" the voice coldly taunted. Misty frowned when she finally knew who it was. Dawn Berlitz.

"Look whatever you have against me or Ash has to wait! I don't have time to deal with you and your sorry attitude!" Misty countered.

"Oh yeah? Then make time!" Dawn yelled. The tree that Misty was on began to shake, Misty's eye sockets grew bigger when she saw the tree was about to fall down. Misty jumped off the tree and went onto the ground. She watched as the tree fell and saw Dawn standing there with her arms extended and her fist clenched.

"I guess I forgot to say timber." Dawn joked smirking. Misty was very pissed.

"What are you doing? That was unnecessary, I told you that I don't want to be bothered by you right now!" Misty yelled at her. She had to get to May to see if she was alright not argue with some crazy princess.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I saw the way you looked at me when I talked bad about your little _Ashy_. Those eyes told me a whole story about how you wanted to fight me!" Dawn declared smiling. Misty was taken back when she heard the word "fight".

"Fight you? We have no reason to fight! So could you please get out of my way." Misty asked politely but still angry-like. Dawn frowned and scoffed at her.

"A reason to fight?" Dawn chuckled, " Then you must not have it then..." Dawn mumbled. Misty wondered what she meant by that.

"Have what?"

"Resolve." Dawn simply replied. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"True warriors don't need a _reason_ to fight! People who are born with the instinct to do battle only fight for two things! To fight and gain power! Nothing else! As long as there is a single person out there willing to do glorious battle the cycle will continue, fighting will never end!" Dawn excitedly yelled. Misty looked at her like she was out of her mind. Whatever Paul and her stepfather did to make her turn out this way must have been too horrible for her innocent mind to imagine.

"You are seriously one messed up chic you know that? Instead of trying to fight with me why don't you go and do _glorious_ battle with a therapist?" Misty smartly remarked.**(AWWW! SNAP!)**

Dawn frowned at the remark and teleported. Misty's eyes widened when she saw Dawn teleport right above her with her fist ready.

"Shut it red hair!" Dawn yelled before her fist came into contact with the ground. Misty dodged in time" to avoid getting hit by Dawn's insane strength.

"Look I told you I don't want to fight! One of my friends may be in danger, I don't have time for you right now!" Misty furiously yelled. Dawn smirked and walked out of the dust that formed because of the super punch.

"Well the only way to get to your friend is by me!"

Misty had enough of her stubborn attitude and talking with her seems to be not working, her only option is to fight.

"You asked for it!" Misty told a smiling Dawn. Misty focused her energy and said her Kido chant aloud:

**"Surge through the seas and destroy everything with your powerful tsunami! Kido!"**

After saying her Kido chant a beautiful blue sword came into being in her hands. Misty went into battle position for one of her attacks.

"Water Type Move: Water Burst!" Misty announced. A huge wave of water came toiling down towards Dawn. Dawn punched the Water Burst attack and it dropped into tiny water droplets.

"This isn't going to end well.." Misty determined after witnessing Dawn destroy her Water Burst like nothing.

"Now...**.** Let's have some fun shall we?" Dawn coldly said still in punch position.

* * *

Suzuko was still trying to fend off Torchic's annoying peck attack. Suzuko could not believe that this tiny Pokemon was causing her so much trouble.

"Damn it! Why won't this orange chicken wing go away!" Suzuko yelled getting more and more pissed off by the second. Koetsu teleported near May, searched for Torchic's Pokeball and returned it back into the ball once he found it. Suzuko glared at him.

"You think you're really smart don't you?" Suzuko glared. Koetsu said nothing. Suzuko shook her head and came closer towards May's body. She kicked May's limp body t reveal her front side.

"Mind if I do the honors Koetsu?" Suzuko asked grinning evilly. Koetsu said nothing. Suzuko got out her dagger and lifted it up. The light shimmered off of the knife as she raised it.

**"Goodbye Princess!"**

Koetsu sensed something and turned his head away from May's body. Suzuko took notice of this and got curious.

"What's wrong Koetsu?" Suzuko asked. Unbeknown to Suzuko Ash teleported right behind her, a bluish energy ball in his hands ready to launch... Suzuko's reflexes finally figured this out and realized that someone was behind her.

"Take this! Aura Sphere!" and like Ryu using his Hadoken from Street Fighter shot his attack made out of pure aura right at Suzuko. The attack hit Suzuko and sent her flying towards a tree hard and her back was burning severely.

"AHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!" Suzuko screamed in pain as the aura did what it does in contact with demons.

"And your next! Aura Sphere!" Ash yelled launching another at Koetsu. But to his and Suzuko's surprise deflected it with one hand and didn't burn him.

Ash's eyes widened at what happened. Even Suzuko was shocked at what Koetsu did. Pikachu went to the unconscious May. Ash followed and teleported near her while Suzuko and Koetsu were occupied for the moment.

He grabbed her body and teleported down to the ground. He stared at the sleeping May then put all of his attention on Koetsu.

_'There's something different about this guy. He didn't even get singe when he deflected my Aura Sphere, it's as though..." _Ash thought but was interrupted by a sound.

"Ashy...?"

Ash looked down to see a half awake May stare at him. Ash could tell that she was very weak and her face was beginning to lose some of its color.

"Don't worry May, Ashy is here. You just rest, I'll take care of things from now on." Ash said to soothe her. May fell back asleep. Ash stood up, summoned the Z-Saber, and pointed his sword at the two servants of Kendra.

"Oh you guys are so going down! HARD!"

* * *

**Remember no one other than Aura users themselves can sense aura and Ash can mask his energy even when he's using it to activate is Aura techniques. The others do not notice when Ash uses Aura Agility to move fast because he was either hidden from their sight or not the center of attention and thinks that he was nearby and did not notice him.**


	12. Survival 101 part 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter but it's not really a big deal compared to future chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

**Survival 101 Part 2**

Suzuko stared down at the battle ready Ash with a look of anger on her face. Ash continued to glare at both of them pointing his sword towards them. Koetsu turned around to see the boy below him. They were unaffected by Ash's threat.

"You brat! You're going to pay for what you did to my back!" Suzuko yelled as her back was severely burnt. _'He was able to pass through the human barrier that would mean that Axel was really right about him, he is just like her highness.'_ she thought

"Yeah right! Like you would be able to fight me!" Ash yelled up swinging his sword one time to show that he was not playing around. "You won't get away with trying to kill her!"

"As if a rookie like you is a match for me!" Suzuko mocked

"You won't think that after I defeat you!" Ash shouted at the woman. Suzuko turned her head slightly towards Koetsu still seething in pain a little.

_'Koetsu, I want to fight the Chosen One myself so that means no helping unless I say so got it?'_ Suzuko told Koetsu telepathically. Koetsu just turned his head to her then back at Ash without a word.

Ash started to think of his first impression of them. The woman was clearly A class level so she would not be much of a problem. However the guy with the mask was another story.

_'He's not what he appears to be. I have to be wary of him.'_ Ash thought as the quiet one was the real threat.

"What's wrong Chosen One? Didn't you say that I was going down hard?" Suzuko ridiculed. Suddenly Suzuko was grabbed by an invisible force and slammed down onto the forest ground hard creating her body imprint as a small hole.

"Thanks for reminding me." Ash amusingly said as he used Aura Levitation on her.**(Since Ash is in a private battle he doesn't have to hide his powers.)**

Ash decided that it was more important to save May rather than fight these guys. Besides he didn't want to take the risk of just about anyone appearing out of nowhere and discovering his secret. He had to choose to run no matter what.

Ash sighed before turning around to pick up May. Suzuko got out of her body shaped hole and glared at him and Koetsu just continued to stare.

"Where do you think you are going to, are you just going to run away?!" Suzuko yelled at the leaving Ash.

"Whatever, I'm not going to risk fighting you." Ash replied calmly. Suzuko arched an eyebrow. _'Risk?_' Suzuko thought narrowing her eyes curiously. Ash gently picked up May into his arms bridal style.

"Oh I see, you're scared to fight because you're afraid your demonic self will take over your judgement am I right?" Suzuko questioned. Ash rolled his eyes. He glanced back at Suzuko. Axel must have told his mistress about what happened and these guys heard as well.

"Pathetic to be scared of your own power and you think _you_ are capable of defeating her highness? Don't make me laugh you're nothing but a joke." Suzuko hissed taking a moment to see Ash's reaction. Ash started to get angry; who was she to tell him that he did not have the resolve to fight. He decided when he was young to keep on fighting as long as those with power are using it to hurt innocent people.

However he didn't let Suzuko's insult get the best of him, as much as he wanted to make more holes of this arrogant bitches form on the forest floor he started to walk away with May in his arms. With any luck he could use his Demon Aura around May so that she can pass through the barrier. Suzuko chuckled when a thought came to her.

Suzuko turned around smirking before speaking to her silent partner. "Let's go Koetsu we don't need to chase him. We already know the Chosen One is too late in saving the girl."

Ash stopped as that got his attention. Suzuko chuckled under her breathe again. Ash didn't like where this was going. He looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and became worried. He gently placed her on the ground again to check her pulse. Her heart was beating normally, everything about her looked normal save for her body getting unusually colder by the second but it just seems like she was just sleeping.

_'Something must be wrong with her spirit.' _Ash thought. The Z-Saber released a cloak of its red energy. To his surprise Ash started to see May's energy flow around her then he saw what looked like to be purple ticks moving around _devouring _her energy. Ash grew horrified as he saw something like this in his sensei's books. _'Poisoning that targets the person's energy draining the spirit! It's worse than bodily poisons!' _Ash clenched his teeth and turned looking very pissed off at the two.

"You bastards! You did this to her!" Ash shouted. Suzuko turned and smiled widely. Suzuko was enjoying the fact at how predictable Ash's response was. Just like a human.

"Energy or Spirit Poisoning, a poison that destroys a person's spirit and their body, a simple, clean, and very effective way to kill someone without all the mess I'd say she has about hmmm thirty minutes to live?" Suzuko guessed holding her chin with her hand. Ash glared at her like she was responsible for all the torment and hell in life. His aura started to lift dirt off the ground. This woman officially crossed the line.

"Why you-"

Suzuko interrupted him. "And that's not even the best part," Suzuko opened her hand to reveal a capsule with a blue liquid inside of it. Ash knew what it was. This dead chic made the biggest mistake of her life.

Suzuko took a moment to refresh her memory of this day before saying "I have the antidote and if you want any hope of saving her then you'll have to fight me to take it!"

Although Ash could have just commanded her to give it to him, he wanted to kick her ass for what she did to May. Also the fact that the quiet one would get suspicious and put a stop to it.

"Pikachu watch over May." Ash said

"(Sure thing.)" Pikachu replied as he stood by May.

Ash vanished in a flash of speed, appearing right in front of Suzuko and swung his sword. Suzuko was surprised at his speed and attempted to block all of the swings with her hard as steel nails. A stronger swing hit her nails causing her to fly back. She managed to recover by stopping herself from crashing into a tree with her nails. Suzuko got up and stared at the boy in a fighting pose. She never expected him to be so fast and be so powerful at the same time. Maybe Axel actually wasn't lying about the strength of the boy.

"You won't last long if that's all you've got." Ash said. He dashed with inhuman speed right in front of a surprised Suzuko and slashed at her trying to end the fight as quickly as possible to save May before she dies. He successfully cut her head off but Ash felt that something wasn't right jumped away as the flying head grinned evilly before an explosion ripped through the trees.

As soon as Ash composed himself he noticed that Suzuko vanished. He got into battle position waiting for her to reveal herself. An image of May came to his mind, he had to give that antidote or May will be gone forever. Suzuko hid in the nearby trees, this battle could get interesting.

* * *

Gary was facing against the powerful and talented Paul. This guy's battle style and strategy was unreal. He can't even touch the guy! Paul even used some kind of technique that made it hard for him to detect his energy signature when he suddenly vanishes making it hard for him to counter-attack when he appears again.

Gary wanted to get this fight done quickly, the sooner he finished this guy off, the sooner he could complete this part of the exam. Paul appeared out of nowhere with his purple sword at hand and swung at Gary. Using his good reflexes he dodged just in time but to his surprise his shirt suddenly ripped open a small hole on his left shoulder. How fast was this guy?!

Paul turned to Gary waving his sword lazily and then smugly said, "Is this all the power you have Oak? Then it seems I must have overestimated you." Gary grew frustrated but kept his cool.

He then erased the thoughts of the insult out of his head as soon as Paul disappeared again. Everything grew quiet and so did Gary. He focused on his surroundings trying to predict where Paul might strike next. Paul appeared just as Gary opened his eyes, Paul swung his sword aiming for the kill but only hit flaming instead. Gary smirked before moving his hand to control the fire. Paul a bit surprised tried to get away from the fire.**(Gary's using Arcanine)  
**

"Oh no you don't!" Gary yelled as he motioned his fire to capture the purple haired boy. The flame caught Paul's hand burning the flesh off of him, Paul seemed to be unaffected by the pain of the burns. Gary let out a wide smile as he brought on a humongous wave of flames to crush Paul. The flames hit Paul incinerating him to dust. Gary watched the quake grinning, he always knew that not even this Paul guy was a match for his greatness.

No sooner did Gary think that before he heard Paul's voice right behind him. Gary looked behind him immediately as Paul said "Techniques of that level has no effect on me" Gary was too surprised to react before getting punched in the face hard sending him flying. Gary used his fire to as mean to get back his balance in the air. He landed perfectly onto the ground holding his aching cheek.

_'__But how was he able to escape? I watched him burn!' _Gary wondered getting more pissed off. He turned his attention to where he thought Paul was killed at and he clenched his teeth in frustration at what he saw. Purple goo slowly started to take the form of a humanoid. The goo finished and turned into a perfect clone of Paul and cracked his neck for effect.

"Hn" The Paul clone said.

_'Damn it! This guy…_' Gary was running out of ideas, this guy was good too good. Gary started to get a little worried. This guy was taking him on with a little difficulty and very calmly like he already knew that his opponent's power was far inferior to his. Gary knew about opponents like this they evaluate their opponent's power and study them before showing their true power and if they conclude the opponent to be weak they won't even bother going at their max. In other words Paul wasn't even using his full power to take him on and he's still beating him like it's nothing.

Paul and his clone began to move, they went from walking to running faster than the average human being. They moved as though they were one both at the same distance from Gary and from each other while running. It was like watching a person running with a mirror beside him. Gary didn't waste any time to see what they would to him.

He unleashed a wave of fire to defend against the twins, they both dodged easily and jumped up high. Gary took advantage of the fact they can't dodge in the air and brought his wave of fire to attack the airborne twins. The twins saw the fire attack coming from behind them. The Paul clone immediately pushed the real one away and took the full brunt of the attack turning back into purple goo but instantly changing right back to an identical Paul.

Gary cursed watching the failed attempt. One of the twins started to slide down on a tree near Gary, once he reached the bottom he started to attack Gary with a series of martial arts moves that Gary could barely dodge. The second Paul came in and joined the twin in the fighting. Gary was punched in the stomach and the face several times while blocking the attacks helplessly. Paul had enough of Gary's block and used a high-powered kick that went through Gary's defenses and sent him flying in the air.

Gary couldn't believe he got through his block so easily. Gary watched the two clones jumped into the air to go after him. Gary saw the opportunity to strike and crossed his arms, fire balls began to form in his palm before he yelled his attack "Fire Type Move: Ember Barrage!" Gary instantly began to fire multiple amounts of ember attacks at the twins below him like a machine gun. The attack destroyed everything below Gary seemingly including the twins. Gary stopped the flurry of attacks hoping that it was finally over but hope wasn't on his side.

The Paul twins appeared at both sides of a shocked Gary. Sensing danger he immediately started to block before the Paul twins rained a barrage of kicks on top of him. The barrage proving too much for Gary sent him flying to the ground hard. The two Paul's landed elegantly to the ground watching the dust fly in the air. They both walked towards the crater to see the body only to be caught in a sudden fiery explosion that caused the two to scatter taking opposite directions.

Gary used the diversion to hide from Paul behind a nearby tree. He sighed. This guy is just way too powerful and everything he tries doesn't work. There's only one thing he hasn't tried yet. Gary jumped from the trees revealing him to the Paul twins.

_'Sorry Grandpa but it seems I'll have to use that technique!' _Gary thought getting into position. Gary grabbed something out of his bag before taking a breath. "C'mon give me all you got!" Gary challenged motioning him to c'mon. The Paul twins gladly obliged and dashed towards him with inhuman speed.

* * *

"Where are you going?! Stay and fight coward!" a certain irritated girl yelled chasing someone destroying trees left and right.

Misty continued to flee from the irritated and battle-hungry Dawn gliding through the trees. Misty looked back and saw trees falling one by one out of Dawn's rage. This girl might be out of her mind but she's one of the most powerful trainers here at the exams and is not one to be taken lightly.

Dawn continued to run after Misty not letting her out of sights even for a second. Dawn constantly insulted Misty to try and make her mad so she can fight. Misty however albeit short-tempered wasn't stupid. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against Dawn. Close combat was definitely out of the question and her Kido attacks have no effect on her. She could try to use the Water Dragon technique but that required huge amounts of energy that she would probably need in the future. Her only option was to run and hopefully give Dawn the slip but so far she's been unsuccessful.

Dawn was getting irritated of this cat and mouse game they were playing. Dawn berated herself for not knowing any long-range attacks that would have been useful right about now. She could take Empoleon out of her body and switch it with a Pokemon that could use some long range attacks but that would require time and Misty would be long gone by the time she switched her Pokemon medium.

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows before growling. "I had enough of this!" Dawn vanished in thin air without a trace. Misty looked back to see Dawn was gone and was nowhere to be found.

"Up here red-head!" Dawn yelled. Misty looked up to see Dawn getting ready to kick her. Misty felt the power coming from the kick; Dawn was planning to end this right now.

Dawn descended with her foot to hit Misty with and before the kick hit she shouted "Normal Type Move: Mega Kick!" Misty dodged the attack right on time but was horrified when she looked down to what could have been her. A massive crater was formed by the powerful kick leaving nothing but debris and dust in the air. Misty couldn't help but stare in awe at the girl's power.

There was no way she could take power like that on her own. She had to think of something and fast. Misty didn't want to fight but it was the only way to get away from the blue haired powerhouse. Misty watched Dawn jump out of the air of dust looking for her. Misty grabbed three pills out of her pocket a red one, a gray one, and a yellow one. Dawn spotted Misty and shouted, "There you are!" Dawn also noticed Misty had 3 pills in her hand.

Dawn narrowed her eyes recognizing the pills. _Vitamins? _Dawn concluded in her mind. Misty ate the three pills and instantly felt a rush of power. Dawn saw the colors of the vitamins. The red one was protein to boost her attack power, the gray one was iron to boost her defense and the yellow one was carbos to boost her speed. Misty's energy intensified as she got into her defensive stance.

"I'll give you one last warning leave me alone or else" Misty threatened. Dawn snorted and replied "Whatever, it doesn't matter how many vitamins you'll never be able to even touch me red-head."

As soon as Dawn finished her words Misty vanished and appeared right behind Dawn with her sword dangerously close to her neck. Dawn was in shock; she couldn't believe she got caught so easily!

"You were saying?" Misty smugly replied. Dawn growled and smacked the sword out of her face before launching a kick at Misty. Misty dodged feeling the powerful wind coming from the kick. She mentally thanked herself for dodging that would be very painful blow. Dawn tried a punch but Misty could finally see Dawn's movements and easily dodged. Misty went on the offensive and swung her sword trying to cut Dawn but she too dodged.

Dawn was a little surprised by the speed behind the sword. She dodged another slash but this time small pieces of her blue hair was cut off. Dawn did a back flip to escape the barrage of attacks then to her surprise a piece of her fashionable and VERY expensive scarf got cut off. Dawn glared at the red headed girl. Misty got back into her defensive stance smirking a little.

"I hope you still act so smug once those vitamins wears off!" Dawn shouted. Dawn knew without those vitamins she would have never dared to take her head on like this and Misty knew it too. Misty had to end this battle before the vitamins wore off or things could end very badly for her. They both dashed towards each other ready to strike with everything they had.

Gary was fighting his opponent with everything he had. Him and Paul were in a battle of pure skill and speed. The Paul twins were using a series of perfect kung-fu moves working together elegantly. Gary was in a high-speed fight with both of them using his own fighting skills he picked up and a series of smart fire moves to combat the twins. Gary managed to almost hit the guy a few times. Almost.

Gary just couldn't understand it when he finds an opening on one of the twins they would instantly know he's about to attack him like he can see everything that's around him. The Paul twins did a rolling kick simultaneously but Gary spun in the air just in time to dodge and do a kick of his own only to be blocked. One of the twins tried to sucker punch him but Gary's fast reflexes used a mini-fire shield to block the attack.

The other Paul came in doing a series of kicks. Gary caught one of them and planned to burn the clone with his fire but before he could a twin came out of nowhere and punched him in the face. Gary cursed when he lost his grasp on the clone. The two clones wasted no time in attacking him again, Gary used everything he could to block, dodge, and counter.

Gary managed to finally hit one of the clones with a fiery punch. The clone fell back but was immediately caught by the other Paul. The caught Paul transformed into a kunai with chain weapon. Paul did a full rotation with the weapon aiming to cut off his head with a powerful spin; Gary dodged the powerful kunai by doing a matrix move. The kunai instead cut several trees and bushes mercilessly. Paul did another rotation but was dodged again by Gary. Unknown to Paul Gary put a red seal on his back while he rotated.

Gary watched Paul spin the kunai with the chain like an expert slowly coming closer and closer towards him. Paul swung the kunai and Gary instantly dodged again. Paul smirked and out of nowhere something struck Gary's jaw hard sending him flying into a tree. After Gary dodged the kunai Paul transformed it back into another clone and silently ordered it to punch Gary while he was left defenseless.

The two identical beings walked towards Gary in a formal manner. Gary slumped to the ground holding his nearly broken jaw. Paul transformed his twin back into a purple sword and stared at the fallen Gary.

"Any last words Oak?" Paul asked lifting up his sword. Gary executed his famous smirk before he replied, "As a matter of fact I do FIRE SEAL ACTIVATE!" Gary yelled. Suddenly Paul felt a burning sensation on his back causing him to drop his sword and grunt in pain. Gary smiled and did a series of back flips to gain some distance from Paul.

"H-how did you?!" Paul struggled to say with the pain of the burns. Gary smiled before he explained "While you were spinning with that kunai weapon I managed to place that seal on you." Gary grinned before he reminded Paul of the word he said in the beginning of the battle "I told you would regret it if you underestimated me!"

Paul mentally cursed himself for making such an amateur mistake. Now because of his foolishness his back is getting second-degree burns. Gary extended both his hands at Paul. The boy saw what Gary was doing but for some strange reason he couldn't move. Gary saw the look on Paul's face and explained "Don't bother trying not only does the seal burn you but it also keeps you from moving temporarily but that's not all." Gary stopped for a moment to see Paul's reaction to the news. He was NOT pleased.

Gary continued his explanation "The fire seal once activated also doubles the power of any fire type move in the surrounding area making it a perfect accessory for all fire type element users."

Paul furrowed his eyebrows while watching Gary pump up his energy.

"Okay Arcanine you ready to turn up the heat?!" Gary asked his spiritual partner mentally. He heard the Arcanine roar out a flamethrower. _If I use this technique then there is a 50/50 chance that I will die but that's a risk I'm just going to have to take!_ Gary announced in his mind. Paul still couldn't move and watched as a ball of flame got bigger and bigger within Gary's hands.

"**Ho-oh, Moltres, Groundon lend me thy heavenly fires to incinerate those into everlasting anguish! Forbidden Fire Type Move: Dragon Hell Fire!"** Gary yelled the chant. Gary unleashed a HUGE red fire beam towards Paul destroying everything in its path. Gary could only imagine what that must feel like especially considering that it was TWO times more powerful due to the effects of the fire seal. He let his body fall due to fatigue and he released his Kido.

Gary panted while watching the dust fly up in the air; he had used up his entire aura for that attack. Gary took a breath in relief that it's finally over and he came out alive too. Gary could tell if Paul didn't underestimate him from the beginning then he wouldn't be even taking a breath right now. Then all of a sudden Gary heard a clapping sound from the direction of the sound.

Gary's eyes grew larger, his mouth wide open like he just seen a ghost. It couldn't be…

"Bravo, excellent performance" Paul congratulated still clapping. The dust cleared up to reveal Paul within a purple bubble-like shield. The shield opened up revealing Paul who stopped clapping. Gary was for a loss of words, not only did this guy survived a forbidden fire type technique he survived it while it was TWO times as powerful. There's no shield out there strong enough to block that!

Paul was very amused while watching Gary's stunned reaction. Paul chuckled before he explained "The Forbidden Fire Type Move: Dragon Hell Fire, one of the forbidden moves, it takes a lot of talent to know a forbidden technique and not everyone has the capacity to learn one"

"So how the hell did you survive?!" Gary questioned a little freaked out. Paul smirked before he answered his question "I have to admit that technique would have annihilated me if I didn't do anything, I couldn't move but that didn't meant my aura couldn't move I told my Kido to form a shield but I knew that wouldn't be enough to defend against that attack so I used my release to strengthen the shield, when I started this match I never guessed I would have to use my release in order to save myself"

Gary was shocked even more, this guy knows release already?! That means he's already at S class level! That's not possible even for the most talented to have learned release at such a young age. It takes the average person years of hard training to gain release! Paul turned the purple goo into his favorite weapon a sword and walked closer to the exhausted Gary.

"Now Oak what will you do now, what will you do now?" Paul asked the rhetorical question before lifting his sword. Gary cursed he was out of energy, out of tricks, and he already knew it was useless to try to run away. Paul swung his sword and Gary closed his eyes ready to meet death but instead he heard a clang sound and opened his eyes only to see two people blocking the sword.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Gary opened his eyes to see two girls. Leona and Zoey. Zoey stopped the swing with her dagger just in time from killing Gary.

"Stop this now Paul, we need your help" Zoey said while blocking the sword with her dagger. Paul just stared at her before he replied "Step aside" ignoring Zoey's plea for help.

Paul knocked Zoey back with his sword uncaring. She glared at him wondering what Dawn sees in this guy.

"Whatever is you want help with I'm not interested, now move" Paul said with malice in his voice. Leona glanced back at Zoey who just stared at him with a smirk on her face.

"Heh, you know Paul come to think of it we never fought before have we?" Zoey said playing with her sunglasses on the top of her head. Paul eyed the cool and collected redhead.

"Humph, if you do anything stupid Zoey you'll regret it. Being Dawn's friend won't mean nothing in my decision to kill you in battle" Paul threatened. Leona looked back at her friend hoping they don't go in to a battle with Paul. He was way more powerful than the two of them to handle.

"Oh really? Well no doubt you could take me down but I'll take you along with me if you do!" Zoey declared smirking. Leona gasped and Gary raised an eyebrow. Paul slightly widened his eyes.

"Zoey you wouldn't…" Leona started with worry on her voice.

Paul narrowed his eyes "So you would really use _that _technique on me huh?" Gary grew curious and wondered what this technique was.

"Try me big boy" Zoey mocked with a smirk. Tension flew in the air as they stared at each other. Leona slowly gulped and Gary waited for the outcome calmly. Paul closed his eyes before he finally released his Kido. He put his hands in his pockets and vanished in thin air without a word. Zoey sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over…" Zoey said. Leona walked over to her friend with a frown.

"Zoey would you really would have used your secret technique if we were to fight Paul?" Leona asked with concern. Zoey grinned and scratched her head.

"Leona you worry too much I promise I would never use it didn't I? Don't worry I was just bluffing to get him to go away" Zoey replied. Leona sighed in relief

"Okay but make sure to warn me next time" Leona said, Zoey just smiled and shook her head at her friend's hopelessness. _'Although Leona I would probably have to break that promise if I were to fight him.' _Zoey thought still smiling.

Gary started to get up carefully so he doesn't over do it. He eyed the two girls before he spoke up "Not that I am not grateful for you two saving me but what are you doing here?"

Zoey replied "Were here because we've been searching for trainers to help us. Brendan and Drew found us and asked us to help them find some trainers to help May."

"May? Oh… you mean that pretty brown haired girl with the nice chest?" Gary remembered. Zoey sweat dropped.

"What?! Is that all you can identify her by you perv!" Leona shouted pointing at him. Gary snorted.

"Your just mad because yours are this size of raisins little girl" Gary taunted. Leona's jaw dropped to the ground and she started to puff smoke from her ears as she clenched her fists. _'Oh no.. he struck a nerve.'_ Zoey thought with a dreaded look like she seen this a thousand times.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU WOMANIZING BASTARD!!" Leona yelled. Zoey caught her friend right before she started to charge at Gary.

"LET ME GO ZOEY! LET ME AT E'M!!" Leona yelled trying to break free from Zoey's grasp. "Leona chill out, we didn't come here to start a fight!" Zoey told her angry friend. Gary chuckled to himself.

"Arcanine come out" Gary commanded. Small energy particles started to come out of Gary's body and form into the red dog.

"Arcanine I'm out of energy so I'm going to need a ride" Gary told his Pokemon. The Arcanine roared in agreement. He then turned to Leona and Zoey.

"Sorry but I don't help losers" Gary said as he went on his Arcanine. Zoey rolled her eyes and Leona grew even more pissed off.

"What?! We save your ass and this is how you thank us?!" Leona yelled wanting to destroy the cocky trainer. Gary just shrugged as Arcanine began to run into the distance.

"Well smell ya later small tits!" Gary mocked, laughing as he rode off on his Arcanine. Leona growled as she watched him fly away.

"That ingrate! I swear if I ever get my hands on him!" Zoey put a hand on Leona's shoulders with an amused look on her face.

"Chill out Leona just ignore the guy, let's go back and regroup with Brendan and Drew" Zoey advised. Leona calmed herself down promising herself to neuter the Oak one-day. They both nodded to each other before they jumped up into the trees, vanishing.

* * *

Misty blocked another well-aimed kick by Dawn with her sword. Misty jumped back and shouted "Water Type Move: Water Burst!" before landing on the ground. The powerful water wave attack flew towards Dawn. Dawn thinking she could punch it like last time did just that but this time got different results. The attack was stronger this time and when Dawn tried to punch it the force of the wave knocked her back into a tree.

"Are you alright _princess_?" Misty taunted. Dawn glared at her. She had enough of this lowly girl's mouth. How dare such a lowly commoner speak down to her? Dawn wiped the dust off her clothes before charging towards Misty and concentrating her energy. Dawn officially had enough of this wench. Misty got into battle position and noticed Dawn crossing her fingers into a hand sign while running.

"Steel Type Move: Metal Arena!" Dawn shouted. Instantaneously, Misty's surroundings became as hard as steel, everything from the grass to the trees were metal. Misty stared in awe at the transformation of the forest but quickly snapped out of it to focus on Dawn. Misty blinked and once she opened her eyes Dawn vanished. Misty eyes widened before Dawn reappeared with her fist held back.

Misty blocked the punch with her sword causing a clash of strength and power. Misty felt the increase in power from Dawn and figured it must have been from the technique she just announced. Dawn smirked before vanishing again leaving Misty shocked and helpless. Dawn reappeared in the same spot again confusing Misty.

"Tricked ya!" Dawn said before punching Misty. Her reflexes came in just enough to block part of the power of the attack but it didn't stop her from flying. Misty back flipped in the air to regain her balance. She was relieved she didn't get the full brunt of that punch or it would be all over. Misty took note of the increase in power and speed Dawn gained and figured this metal arena must have something to do with it.

Dawn let her arm fall before she explained her new found strength "Steel Type Move: Metal Arena, a field changing technique that boosts the power of all steel type Pokemon and since the Pokemon I'm using for my Kido is a steel type I become faster and stronger!" Dawn lifted up her balled up fist with a cloak of energy to emphasize her point. Misty started to lose her confidence, Dawn got the upper hand again and not only that she started to feel the vitamins wear off. She had to end this battle now or this will be the end.

Misty turned to her left and ran with Dawn chasing after her. Dawn growled clearly not wanting to play "cat and mouse" again. Not wanting a repeat of last time Dawn teleported next to Misty who seemed not surprised at all. Misty quickly grabbed something out of her bag, which went unnoticed by Dawn right before getting kicked in the face. Misty coughed up some blood while in the air but surprisingly grinned.

"Boom," Misty said still grinning. Dawn eyes widened when out of nowhere a blue explosion rippled throughout the trees. Dawn closed her eye expected burns of some kind from the explosion but instead got a cold numb from the waist up. Dawn dropped her arms and looked down only to see most of her body covered in ice frozen! Her eyes widened before trying to break free.

Misty stared at the nearly frozen Dawn. _'Judging by Dawn's unreal strength that ice isn't going to last long, I could just use this as a way to escape but I won't be able to go far since I have less than one fifth of my energy and I'm hurt, once she escapes from that ice she'll hunt me down and find me easily and once she does I'll be completely defenseless the only way to survive is if I end this now.' _Misty decided. She pumped up her energy getting ready to unleash her final attack, she noticed that Dawn stopped trying to break free and had her head staring at the ground.

"You better hope you kill me…" Dawn said. Misty tensed when she heard the sound of Dawn's voice. It sounded so rejected and angry. Dawn slowly raised her head revealing the coldest eyes Misty has ever seen in her life. The eyes almost made her lose her nerve to use her final attack and to be honest even scared her a little.

"You better hope you kill me because if you don't you'll regret it for the remainder of your life" Dawn threatened darkly. Misty gulped, for some reason she could tell she was telling the truth. Misty hesitated but finally got her nerve back and went on with her attack. She did the necessary movements for the move and got into position.

Dawn closed her eyes and released the Metal Arena technique surprising Misty a little but she disregarded it to concentrate on her attack. The wind grew cold and white snow began to whirl around Misty.

Misty slowly pressed her hand down on the blade of her sword while she announced her attack "Third Dance! Ice Type Move: Ice Dragon!" Misty took note on how Dawn looked while she yelled her technique. Just staring at her like she was ready to die. The whirling snow instantly formed into ice and took the form of a dragon with red glowing eyes. The dragon roared behind Misty before it went flying towards it's opponent. The ice dragon roared and opened its mouth completely engulfing Dawn and most of her surroundings in a large ice sculpture.

Everything was completely frozen.

Misty stared at the ice but was mostly looking at Dawn who was trapped in the ice. She mentally thanked her sisters for giving her some last minute training before the exams to help her control her Water Dragon technique and learn her most recent technique Ice Dragon. They were drop dead annoying but they were good on keeping Misty on her heels during training. Misty's sword disappeared in a flash of beautiful blue sparkles. It was over.

Misty turned away from the ice-covered trees to be on her way Misty stopped when she felt a jump of aura energy close by. She turned around to the ice but nothing was happening, it must have just been a figment of her imagination. Misty heard something crack and immediately her body froze. The ice started to crack more and more, the crack marks got bigger and bigger. The earth started to shake while the ice cracked and just like that the whole sculpture blew up with flurries of ice being thrown everywhere. Misty put her arms around her eyes to protect her from any flying ice and the powerful winds.

Misty stopped guarding and saw Dawn with her right hand extended and balled up into a fist. The ice fell around her in the background while she just stood there staring at Misty with a blank expression.

Dawn lowered her head before she said, "You didn't kill me…" Mist thought she was just imagining things but the way she said that makes her feel like Dawn _wanted_ to die. Misty felt a sting of pity grow in her heart. This girl went through so much, unspeakable and horrible things. Misty couldn't help but feel kind of guilty for even fighting her. Dawn looked up to the sky tears flowing down her beautiful face.

"And here I thought I could finally leave this God forsaken world…" Dawn calmly said while staring at the underground ceiling above her. Dawn lowered her head before wiping the tears off of her face and opened her eyes once they were dry. Misty's heart started to beat faster from the overwhelming fear she felt when she got one glance of Dawn's eyes.

Dawn's eyes went from sad and remorseful to anger and pure hatred. Misty watched Dawn push a red button shaped light on her pink boots before taking her black gloves off. Misty noticed Dawn's boots suddenly lose some of its bright pink color like a lamp just got turned off inside it. Misty grew puzzled since when do boots do that?

_'Is her boots some kind of device?'_ Misty pondered; she wondered what Dawn was planning to do and what her boots had to do with it. Misty left her thoughts when she felt a small quake underneath her feet; the dirt and the rocks began to shake wildly. Misty's eyes grew larger when her body suddenly became heavier and she dropped to her knees spitting out saliva. Her body felt like it weighed a 100 tons and she couldn't breath.

Misty realized Dawn's Kido was the cause of this; she couldn't believe how much power she was feeling. The Kido pressure was unreal and Misty could hardly believe that Dawn was holding back THIS much. She knew Dawn was hiding her true strength but never would she think Dawn was this powerful. She is way above rookie level.

Misty started to become lightheaded from the lack of oxygen in her lungs. She managed to look up to see Dawn. Her hair was swinging wildly from her own power and she stared down at her suffocating opponent with the intent to kill.

"Your finished" Dawn bellowed with a dark-cold voice. Energy filled her pupils as she stared down at Misty. The red head's pupils shrunk staring into the soon-to-be cause of her demise. Dawn was about to attack but stopped when her reflexes dodged a dagger that hit the ground instead of her.

"Dawn, stop it now!" A familiar masculine voice yelled out of nowhere.

Two figures appeared right in front of Misty. Dawn narrowed her eyes clearly annoyed before she called out "What are you two buffoons doing here?" Misty recognized her two saviors. Brendan and Kenny. Misty was about to say something until she started to cough violently from nearly being choked to death. Brendan and Kenny immediately rushed to her aid.

"Misty are you alright?" Brendan asked while lifting Misty's head. She nodded while coughing. "I'll be fine thanks to you guys," Misty stated taking short breaths. While Brendan was aiding Misty, Kenny turned his attention to Dawn with an angry look on his face.

"Dawn I thought you promised us you wouldn't turn off your energy limiter unless it was absolutely necessary!" Kenny scolded. Dawn said nothing as her reply.

_'Energy limiter?'_ Brendan thought wondering what that was. Misty was also thinking in the same lines figuring her boots must have something to do with it. Dawn placed her left hand on her hips before she finally replied, "Since when are you the boss of me? Get lost me and the red head has unfinished business"

Kenny growled and Brendan stood up getting ready to fight. "No _DeeDee_ were staying here whether you like it or not!" Kenny stubbornly said.

"Get out of my way Kenny this is none of your business" Dawn coldly proclaimed ignoring the "DeeDee" insult. Brendan walked up beside Kenny ready for a fight glaring at Dawn.

"No if you want her then your going to have to go through us!" Kenny challenged before he and Brendan got into battle positions ready to call on their Kido's. Dawn just stared at them with an expressionless look on her face. A drop of sweat ran down Kenny's face while he waited for Dawn to make a move. The two boys stared at her with determined looks on their faces.

The tension in the air grew while the trainers stared at each other waiting for something to happen. Dawn sighed breaking the silence.

"Fine I'll spare her for the time being" Dawn said giving in. Kenny and Brendan dropped their guards but not entirely just in case she might pull a fast one on them. Kenny sighed in relief he knew fighting Dawn would have been long and grueling even with Brendan's help.

"Before I leave I just have one last warning for you red-head" Dawn started. Misty gave Dawn her full attention. "Stay out of affairs you have little understanding of, I don't need your help and I never asked for it and as for your precious _Ashy _tell him this, if he interferes with me and Paul again…" Dawn left off infusing Kido into her fist. She punched a tree behind her with powerful force that formed incredibly strong winds and annihilated everything behind her.

Misty screamed for almost being blown away from the force of the wind but was caught by Brendan. The wind was so powerful that Brendan and Kenny concentrated energy into their feet so they wouldn't be blown away. The high-speed winds covered everything in an incredible twenty three-mile radius. The wind stopped leaving a ruined part of the forest. Kenny, Brendan, and Misty were simply in pure disbelief when they lowered their guards. Everything that was behind Dawn was gone and turned into a huge crater bigger than a tall building.

"Holy…" Brendan managed to say despite being shocked out of his mind. The three teens had their eyes and mouth widened while staring in amazement at Dawn's incredible show of power. Dawn looked at Misty with rage before she completed her warning.

"Or he will lose more than his goals" Dawn darkly warned before she vanished into thin air. Kenny sighed coming out of his shock. He turned to Brendan and Misty who was still uneasy.

"Don't worry guys it's okay she's gone." Kenny reassured them. Misty and Brendan calmed down but were still a little unnerved. Kenny nodded to Brendan and he went over to Misty.

"May's in danger and we need your help Misty." Brendan said. Misty looked at Brendan with no surprise on her face. She felt May's energy drop constantly when she started her brawl with Dawn. Misty tried to get up still in pain from all of Dawn's attacks. Brendan reached over and placed his arm over Misty's shoulders.

"Okay let's go" Kenny announced before he and Brendan with him carrying Misty jumped onto the trees. Kenny was in front while Brendan and Misty were in back of him.

"What's going on with May is she alright?" Misty asked while Brendan carried her.

"I don't know but according to Drew there's a possibly she's fighting two of Kendra's servants by herself… and we can't go in to help her since some kind of barrier is up apparently blocking any humans from entering or exiting…" Brendan answered. Misty eyes widened when she heard the name "Kendra" in the sentence.

"Wait what are Kendra's men doing in the Rookie Exams and why are they after May?!" Misty questioned, Kendra was one of the SSS level beings what could she possibly want with May?

Kenny answered "Were trying to figure that out ourselves but whatever the reason it must be important if someone like Kendra is involved" Misty hoped for May's survival, she may not have known her for long but she truly valued her as a great friend who seemed so happy despite everything that's been going on. Brendan caught Misty's worried look and figured he must has something to with May.

"Don't worry Misty, May might be a happy bubbly girl but her battle skills are not something to taken lightly. She was trained by her father who is in fact a Gym leader, trust me she'll be fine." Brendan reassured. Misty smiled and nodded hoping he was right.

Everything grew quiet for a while as they jumped from branch to branch. Brendan still felt a little shaken from seeing Dawn's true power first-hand and started to get curious about the emotional princess.

"Wow I knew Dawn was powerful but that's just ridiculous… she's way above rookie level that's for sure," Brendan concluded vanquishing the silence. Misty nodded thinking the same thing a while ago.

Kenny snorted, "Heh you guy's have no idea, that's just a taste of what Dawn is capable of, in fact she was only fighting you with twenty five percent of her power Misty" Misty inwardly gasped. Dawn was taking her on easily and yet she was only using one-fourth of her power?! Brendan and Misty looked to Kenny with questions in their mind.

Kenny saw the puzzling expressions and began to explain, "Dawn's boots has built in state-of-the-art energy limiters, with it she can limit the amount of power she uses and not only that her gloves lowers the attack power of her punches that's why she always put them on to avoid using excessive force."

_'And yet she can still kill with one hit even with the gloves on…' _Misty thought

Brendan rose an eyebrow "I never heard of energy limiters before…"

Kenny took another step off a branch before he explained, "That's because they aren't released to the public yet, and the only people who can get them now are the wealthy." Kenny sighed, "We made her promise not to turn them off unless it was an emergency, so much for that…"

" I know Dawn is talented but there's just no way a rookie should possess that kind of power already" Misty said

"It makes you wonder how she got so strong." Brendan pondered this before Kenny answered his question.

"She was born with that power, and it wasn't because she just got lucky it is to be expected of a member of the Berlitz family to have insanely strong energy capacities and be able to develop their energy more faster than the average trainer." Kenny explained.

Misty perked up "Is the Berlitz family really that powerful?" Kenny looked at Misty with a surprised expression.

"Are you kidding me?! The Berlitz family is one of the most prestigious and powerful families in the world hell they have more power than the government! In fact the Berlitz family was the first ones to inhabit and _build _the cities of the Sinnoh Region."

Brendan and Misty gasped. They had no idea Dawn's ancestors were responsible for life in the Sinnoh Region. "Wow really?!" They both yelled at the same time getting interested in the Berlitz family's history. Kenny looked back at them and sweat dropped.

"Uuuh yeah… since they were the first they took control of Sinnoh. More people started to migrate to the region and the Berlitz family demanded payment for land hence why they are so wealthy today…" Kenny told the two.

Misty was once again in awe "Wow I had no idea Dawn was so important no wonder she can ban Ash from coming into the Sinnoh Region."

Kenny nodded before he added to the conversation "Yes in fact Dawn is the most important member right now, the fate of the Berlitz family is in her hands"

Brendan was confused "What do you mean?" Kenny stepped off another tree before he replied, "The Berlitz family are in danger of being extinct and it's up to Dawn to… increase the number of members…." Brendan and Misty understood what he meant.

"Wait what about Dawn's mother?" Brendan asked. Kenny snorted before he smiled.

"Unfortunately she doesn't want any sexual contact from her new husband" Kenny grinned. Misty shivered when the thought of doing anything sexual-related with Dawn's cold stepfather came into her mind. Brendan smirked.

"Seeing how much of a cold bastard that guy is I don't blame her" Brendan joked.

Misty was confused about something and decided to ask "So why marry the man if she doesn't even like him?"

"It was a forced arranged marriage demanded by the government, she tried to veto their demands but without her husband she couldn't do much to stop them…" Kenny replied. Misty looked down watching the seemingly moving ground below her. She couldn't imagine what the poor woman must have felt being forced to marry such a cold-hearted person.

Kenny furrowed his eyebrows when he remembered something "The Government does lots of terrible stuff behind our backs to stay in power, Dawn told me that when she was one years old the government demanded that she is to be arranged to be married to chosen leaders of powerful families"

Brendan caught on "They wanted her to practice polygamy to keep the Berlitz family from going extinct right?" Kenny nodded. Misty frowned at the thought of being forced to marry men you don't even know.

"Fortunately Dawn's father was still alive during the time and he outright refused for his daughter to be forced to marry a bunch of strangers just to save the family he told them he wanted Dawn to marry who she wanted and not have arranged marriages like most of his predecessors, Dawn's father was actually the first one to marry out of love and not for power the Government cursed him for it before being unusually quiet afterwards…" Kenny said ominously

"There's something I don't get though.. if that Government wants power so bad why are they helping the Berlitz family stay alive when they are more powerful then they are? It doesn't add up" Brendan asked Kenny. Misty was wondering that too, why would one who wants more power not destroy and take someone else's power when they are weak?

Kenny answered his question smirking -"Easy, The Berlitz family owns several very successful businesses around the world and not only that they act as a major tourist attraction if Sinnoh's Government were to get rid of them then it would have a large negative effect on the Sinnoh's economy and the Government would lose power and also they don't want to lose a family with such a powerful Pokemon bloodline."

"Pokemon bloodline?" Misty asked confused. Kenny turned in disbelief "You don't know what a Pokemon bloodlines is?" Misty nodded.

"Let me explain, a Pokemon bloodline is a trait that is passed down through a family that allows them to have more control or power over a specific Pokemon for example lets say your family's Pokemon bloodline was with well I don't know a Staryu that would mean you would be able to control that Pokemon without even catching it and Staryu's will be more powerful if trained by you get it?" Misty nodded understanding Brendan's explanation.

"So what's the Berlitz Pokemon bloodline? It has to be powerful if the Sinnoh Government is trying so desperately to preserve it." Misty asked curious. Brendan was also waiting for the answer.

"The Berlitz Pokemon bloodline… known by all and feared by all, the power to control the three legendary Pokemon with powers incomprehensible to man Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina" Kenny said calmly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" A very shocked Brendan and Misty yelled at the top of their lungs surprising Kenny to the point he almost lost his balance. The yell could even give an Exploud a run for its money…

"So are you trying to tell me that any Berlitz member can just control three of the most powerful Pokemon in history on a whim?! How can we trust them if they hold such power?" Brendan questioned. He was slightly disturbed by this new information, humans being able to control powers they don't understand is flat out asking for trouble. Kenny glanced back at Brendan's serious expression understanding why he is concerned.

Kenny started to explain "Many people say the same thing Brendan, some fear the Berlitz family ever since the beginning of Sinnoh and to this day wishes for their execution. They warn people who support the Berlitz family that one day they will use their bloodlines to destroy us all but even so many believe they have nothing to worry about since a Berlitz member has to complete a very difficult test in order to obtain their Pokemon bloodlines."

"A test?" Misty asked. Kenny paused for some reason. Brendan and Misty gave each other puzzled glances wondering what was wrong with Kenny.

He finally answered "Well… I only know the basics but in order to awaken the bloodline they have to go to the top of , which is known as the Spear Pillar, and enter a place known as the Distortion World there they will have to prove themselves in a battle against Giratina, if they win they gain the power they seek but if they lose… they forfeit their souls and become nothingness…"

Misty gulped while Brendan just stared at the boy. Kenny continued "The test is considered to be suicidal even for the most powerful trainers, many Berlitz members tried to the test most of them failed and paid the ultimate price, the last generation of Berlitz members got too cocky and took on the test but all of them failed which is why the Berlitz is now a nuclear family…"

"The only people who are actually higher than the Berlitz family are the Aura users." Kenny said. "Why is that?" Misty asked. "Because it is rumored that they all have a Pokemon Bloodline that connects them to the Pokemon God Arceus but it is only a rumor." Kenny explained. "But they can use Aura. Isn't that proof enough?" Misty asked "No, Aura users are randomly born and it is rare for one to be born with the cause being hereditary." Kenny replied.

"Has their been anyone who passed the test?" Brendan asked back on topic. Kenny nodded and held up two fingers before he replied, "Only two, the first was the legendary Henki Berlitz the first Berlitz member but he's long dead the other. is Dawn's brother" Brendan and Misty's eyes widened. They didn't know she had a brother!

"A brother? Then why haven't we heard about him until now?" Misty asked. Kenny didn't say anything again. Brendan and the Misty figured all these questions on the Berlitz family were bothering him.

"He… I prefer not to talk about it…"

Brendan was about to ask him another question but Misty put her hand over his mouth and shook her head. Brendan frowned he wanted to learn more but he decided to let it go. They all stopped talking and concentrated on getting to their destination. Kenny remembered that sad rainy cold day. The day when Dawn Berlitz proclaimed her one true goal.

* * *

**Flashback Five Years Ago**

_Kenny was running through a forest full of wild bug Pokemon coming down the trees curiously watching the young boy run somewhere. A sound of thunder erupted above from the black clouds signaling it's about to rain. Kenny didn't care about the weather, he ran with his fists and teeth clenched like he heard some dreaded news. Kenny ran faster when he heard a loud boom noise nearby._

"_Is that all you got?!" A female voice yelled. Kenny recognized the voice; it was Dawn's. Kenny grew closer and closer to the loud boom noises until he stopped at a hill and finally saw what Dawn was doing. She was currently fighting a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchamp, Toxicroak, Machamp any fighting type Pokemon you could imagine by herself. _

_Dawn deflected a rolling kick from Hitmonlee and sent it spinning, a Machoke then came out of nowhere to try and body slam the young 11 year old girl but was caught with one hand by Dawn and thrown back into the forest._

"_Hitmooon champ-champ-champ-champ-champ-champ-champ!" The boxer Pokemon yelled unleashing a flurry of fast punches at Dawn. She caught one of the punches and dodged the rest before initiating a fast spin heel kick in the Pokemon's face. The Hitmonchamp flew passed a Hitmontop that was spinning towards Dawn; the Hitmonlee that Dawn sent spinning earlier used a rolling kick to join the Hitmontop. Dawn caught both of the Pokemon's legs surprising the two unlucky Pokemon. She spun them around with an Amazon-warrior like force and sent them flying into the nearby trees._

_Machamp punched Dawn in the gut causing her to fly in the air but she regained her balance by doing a backflip and landing safely on the ground. Toxicroak and Machamp came charging at her, Dawn put her guard up before blocking both of their attacks. Dawn kicked both of them in the chin at the same time getting rid of them before concentrating on a pair consisting of a Combusken and Blaziken. _

_The two-fire/fighting types both used a flurry of blaze kicks at Dawn but she dodged jumping in the air. She back-flipped extending her leg and crashing it down to the ground with powerful force enough to leave a crater. The two fire types scattered and then stared in fear of Dawn's power._

"_C'mon! You call yourselves fighting type Pokemon?! All of you are nothing but a joke, now fight harder!" Dawn yelled trying to strike some confidence in the Pokemon. The two Pokemon got angry and was refilled with resolve they both charged at Dawn unleashing fast flurry of attacks have an incredible speed battle with the girl._

_Kenny couldn't help but stare in awe but he shook it off remembering what he came for. He ran down the hill towards Dawn, running past unconscious Pokemon along the way._

"_Dawn!" Kenny called. Dawn finished off Combusken by tripping it then kicked it while it was still in the air before turning around to see her childhood friend running towards her. Blaziken's eyes glinted at the opportunity to catch the girl off guard; it ran towards Dawn with frightening speed. Kenny's eyes widened when he saw Blaziken coming to her left._

"_Dawn watch out!" Kenny pleaded. Dawn didn't release her gaze off of Kenny; she lifted up her hand and caught Blaziken's punch with one hand. The force of the blow caused powerful winds to erupt blowing Dawn's hair. Dawn took a breath before she commanded Blaziken to round up the others and take a break._

_Dawn turned to her friend "What are you doing here? I thought I told you and Leona to leave me be when I'm training" Kenny lowered his head not saying anything. Dawn arched an eyebrow._

"_Well if you have nothing to say…" Dawn turned around and began to walk away. Kenny finally spoke up "Is it true… is it true what Leona said… that you're going to try and awaken your bloodline?" Kenny said slowly with hurt in his voice. Dawn stopped and turned around with a displeased look on her face._

"_Tch! I thought I told her to not tell you that!" Dawn sighed. Kenny looked up with hurt and pain in his face._

"_Dawn, you can't go to the Distortion World! It's too dangerous even for you!" Kenny shouted._

"_And what gives you the right to tell me what to do! It's absolutely none of your business!" Dawn shouted back._

"_Yes the hell it is my business! I'm worried about you Dawn and I'm sick and tired of just standing in the sidelines watching you hurt yourself!" Kenny shouted louder. Dawn grew quiet staring at Kenny. The clouds roared a booming sound and it started to drizzle._

"_Dawn…out of every Berlitz member who ever took the test only two passed. Generations of your family members, some of the even most powerful failed to defeat Giratina! What makes you think you can succeed where they failed!" Kenny questioned. Dawn growled "Are you calling me weak?!" Kenny shook his head._

"_No Dawn you are amazing but only two people ever gained the Berlitz bloodline, your ancestor Henki and your brother and no offense Dawn your talented but you are nothing like what Lu-"_

"_DON'T EVER SAY HIS NAME!" Dawn shouted like the crashing thunder stopping Kenny from saying her brother's name.. The drizzle instantly became pouring rain that had the two hard. Kenny stopped talking and watched the rain drop on Dawn._

"_He is no brother of mine, he betrayed the whole Berlitz family alive and deceased! Before me or my brothers was born a mysterious old lady told my father he would give birth to the most powerful Berlitz member to ever live. My brother was born soon after and my father instantly thought it was my brother because of how powerful and successful he was as he grew. Learning his Kido at the age of 5 then allowed to becoming a trainer early at the age of 10, defeating the Elites at the age of 12, becoming apart of the Elites at the age of 13 then being named the youngest member ever to join the Armada at the age of 16 is incredible. He was instantly classified as SS class level. No one was as talented as he was and my father thought he would lead a new era in the family but ever since he remarkably gained his bloodline he left us without a word leaving our father to die and have some madman control our family! He betrayed my father's dream Kenny!" Dawn cried. Kenny stared at Dawn with a sorrowful expression._

"_Now since he left us, it's up to me to fulfill my father's dream and destroy the ones who killed him!" Dawn proclaimed. Kenny gasped very surprised. Killed?_

"_What are you talking about killed? I thought he died of a heart attack, it was on the news and everything," Kenny remembered._

"_Bullshit! The Government covered it up and made it look like it was just a heart attack! I saw what truly happened… a bunch of Team Galactic grunts came barging into our house taking us by surprise; my father instantly came in and easily defeated many of the grunts to protect me and my mother but then a man who seemed to have authority over the grunts came in and challenged my father one on one. My father fought the man but was beaten easily by the unusual Kido that man had, I don't know what he did but as soon as I blinked my eyes I saw my father on the ground holding his chest in pain," Dawn explained clenching her fists, the rain started to fall faster and in more amounts soaking the two inspiring trainers. Kenny froze in disbelief. Everyone in Sinnoh thought Team Galactic was nothing but a bunch of weirdoes with a horrible sense of fashion who inspired to create natural energy not real-time criminals! The Government was also in on it and apparently disguised the assassination as nothing more then a mere heart attack, keeping the whole world in the dark about the truth._

"_And all I could do was just scream and yell and cry. I couldn't do anything but watch him die trying to protect me. Tell me Kenny where was my so- called "brother" when all of this happened? If he was here then dad would still be alive… he would still be here" Dawn began to cry, her tears blending in with the rain._

"_I'm sorry." Kenny apologized looking to the ground ashamed. He used to idol Dawn's brother; he was a trainer among trainers, but now his thoughts of respect for him changed to thoughts of hatred and disgust._

"_Save your apologies, sorry doesn't do anything but waste people's breath." Dawn said while wiping her tears off. She grasped her necklace and stared at it. The Necklace of Destiny that was given to her by her father right before he died._

"_My father gave me this necklace for a reason, since Lucas has failed he wants me to take care of the future of this family. He believes in me and that's why I have to go into the Distortion World Kenny to accomplish my fathers dreams and destroy the ones responsible for his death" Kenny looked up and saw Dawn was very serious about her decision. _

"_Dawn…I know I can't stop you, as much as I want to I can't control what you decide to do but please promise me something. Promise me you won't let your hatred consume you" Kenny asked with concern in his voice. Dawn didn't say anything; Kenny watched the light from the thunder temporarily light up Dawn's body. _

_Dawn turned around with a big smile on her face, one Kenny hasn't seen since her father was killed. _

"_C'mon let's go back inside before we catch a cold from standing in the rain" Dawn advised still smiling. Kenny returned her smile but frowned again when she turned around to gather the Pokemon. That obviously forced smile told Kenny all he needed to know._

_She couldn't promise him_

_

* * *

__Dawn…I will save you, I promise_ Kenny thought as he jumped off another branch. Misty and Brendan were chatting behind him while he was lost in his thoughts.

"Wait… hey have any of you guys seen Ash around in the forest anywhere?" Misty asked finally remembering about him. Brendan scratched his hair "Nope, I haven't seen him since I got here what about you Kenny?" Kenny looked back and nodded. Misty sighed.

"Knowing that weirdo he probably asleep or fighting some trainer right now… I'd bet money it's the latter." Brendan chuckled missing the antics of the nut job. All of a sudden a wave of energy came out of nowhere alerting the three teens.

"What was that?!" Misty asked in shock. The power of that wave was amazing.

"No… that wave is coming from where May is! It seems two unknown energy signatures are fighting, one is on standby but May's is…." Kenny drifted. Brendan and Misty eyes widened when they felt May's energy being dangerously low to the point it was fatal.

Wait where did that fourth energy signature come from? It wasn't there before..Kenny pondered. At first he thought it might have be another enemy but that wasn't possible since two are fighting each other.

"May is still alive barely but alive and this fourth energy signature is fighting one of Kendra's men but I can't identify this guy though so I don't know whether or not whoever is on our side.

'_Damn it how could I be so stupid?!'_ Brendan thought with his teeth clenched going faster. "Misty you think you can move yourself?" Brendan asked. Misty nodded and Brendan let go of the girl so he can go faster. Brendan placed some energy on his shoes and he started to go even faster passing Kenny in the process.

"Let's move!" Brendan yelled urging them to go faster. Kenny and Misty understood Brendan's change in behavior and applied energy to their feet to go faster.

_'Whoever is out there please save May…_' Brendan pleaded in his mind hoping his message will go to whoever is fighting inside of the barrier.

* * *

Ash clashed his sword with Suzuko's nails calmly glaring at her. They both pulled away leaving a shock wave of energy to blow throughout the forest. Ash teleported near Suzuko and swung his sword but not before charging it with some of his aura. Suzuko's eyes widened in horror as Ash's powerful swing destroyed five of her nails.

_'This kid?! There's no way that he's a rookie!' _Suzuko thought as she dodged another swing barely. Ash stopped attacking and vanished. He reappeared at Suzuko's left and slashed a part of her shoulder right before she dodged. Blood came flying out splattering as Suzuko landed on the ground holding her shoulder to ease the pain. Ash jumped high, he lifted his sword charging it with aura before he started to come down.

_'His swordsmanship is unreal! Who in the world could have taught him to fight like a master?!'_ Suzuko thought in horror as he was a different league than her.

Suzuko blocked another attack but at the cost of her nails, Ash swung his sword again and Suzuko again blocked but was immediately deflected by Ash's free hand. Suzuko too surprised to move watched Ash grab her by the throat and banged her head on a nearby tree choking her directly.

"Give me the antidote. It's in your best interest." Ash said as he grasped her even harder. Suzuko stuck her tongue at Ash then turned into purple acid. Ash grew more annoyed. May didn't have much time left and he knew it.

**"Are you sure you don't need my help, boy?" **Meggiddo asked in Ash's mind.

_'No, I can't risk everybody sensing your presence within me. Besides I was unconscious for four days and here's not the place for that to happen.' _Ash replied

**"Humph, suit yourself but remember the girl's life is at stake."**

Ash knew that but he still needed to be cautious.

_'I won't let her die! I won't fail again!' _Ash thought with determination.

Suzuko was watching Ash from behind a tree. She now understood why Tenzu didn't stand a chance against that boy. His power was incredible even though he wasn't using his Demon Aura.

"Where are you?!" Ash yelled very irritated. Suzuko watched Ash look around trying to find her and then she glanced at her shoulder. _'There's no way I can beat him head on, I can dodge his attacks barely because of his unreal power and speed, I have to think of something to catch him off guard...'_ Suzuko pondered. She looked at May's body far away and smirked when an idea came to her.

_'Koetsu can you hear me?'_ Suzuko called in the mental contact between them. Koetsu stopped watching Ash look around and stared in her direction.

_"I have a plan so listen up! When I attack the princess's body the Chosen One will come after me dropping his guard, that's when you come in and attack his blind side got it?!'_ Suzuko dropped the mental communication and jumped out of the trees to begin the plan. Ash found her to see her grinning evilly at him holding up her remaining nails in her face. Ash held is sword thinking they were about to fight. To his surprise Suzuko dashed downwards, Ash's heart skipped a beat when he saw where she was going which was towards May's body and Pikachu.

"Not again!" Ash yelled activating Aura Agility before he dashed towards May with frightening speed. Suzuko smirked when she felt Ash coming after her _Koetsu now!'_ Suzuko ordered but strangely Koetsu didn't move an inch. Suzuko grew puzzled _'Koetsu what the hell are you doing?! Attack him!'_ Suzuko screamed in the mental communication. Koetsu still didn't move. Suzuko now very close to May's body grew horrified when Ash appeared near her body. Ash raised his sword with one hand and blocked Suzuko's attack creating a wave of powerful winds to scatter.

Suzuko stared into Ash's eyes full of disgust. Ash cast aside her hands leaving her wide open for an attack. Ash applied aura to his fist and punched her in the jaw. The punch knocked Suzuko back crashing into several trees before she crashed hard on one of the trees that didn't break. Suzuko coughed up blood from her jaw being broken.

Ash dashed towards her with his sword lifted to finish her off. Suzuko saw her life flash before her eyes as she watched Ash come after her. She had to do something or this the end for her. Suzuko got something out of her pocket right before Ash attacks to kill her. Ash stopped when he saw her hold up the antidote in her hands threatening to destroy it with her nails.

"Stop or I'll destroy the antidote and the girl will die!" Suzuko threatened. Ash had no emotion.

_'Dark Aura: Geass, Command of the Dark King'_ Ash thought as his left eye changed to a cold golden color with Haou's symbol in his pupil.

"I Ash, descendant of Haou the Supreme King commands you to give me the antidote." Ash commanded with authority in his voice.

The sides Suzuko's eyes suddenly were glowing red as she became compelled to obey.

"Yes my Darkness**(Highness)**" she said as she got on her knees and bowed her head, while offering the antidote to Ash.

Ash took the antidote in his hands right before Suzuko came to her senses.

"What the hell?! How did you get-" Suzuko didn't finish because at that moment Ash had stabbed her heart with the tip of his blade.

Suzuko looked at her heart then back at Ash before collapsing on the forest floor dead.

"Finally." Ash said in relief before heading back to May.

Pikachu saw Ash and was happy. Ash got on his knees and held May's head up. He put the capsule in May's mouth and rubbed her throat to make her swallow which she did. Ash then used the Z-Saber to check May's spirit.

"Come on! Please work!" Ash prayed to Arceus.

In a flash of blue the tick looking poisons began to dissolve and May's spirit energy was rising slowly.

"Alright!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed happily almost crying that May was going to be alright.

"Impressive Ash the Aura user." a voice said from behind him.

Ash turned around to find that it was none other than Kira.

"You?! You were her the whole time?!" Ash yelled in surprise.

"Yes, I detected a power higher than the common rookies and saw that your friend was being attacked by none other than Kendra's minions. At first I did not understand why they were here or why they were after her until you showed up with that sword in your hand." Kira explained with no emotions.

Ash looked at his Z-Saber then back at Kira.

"So the legend is true and you are the Chosen One and that must mean that this girl is one of the Princesses of Light." Kira continued

"What of it?" Ash asked

Suddenly they heard clapping from above. Ash almost forgot about the quiet one was still here.

Koetsu jumped down to floor level and took off his mask.

He reveals to have short blue hair. _'He looks similar to Dawn.'_ Ash thought.

"Not bad at all Ash the Chosen One. I believe I finally found my one and only rival." _Koetsu _said

"Rival? What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

* * *

**I decided to end it there for typical suspense that tends to work best to get readers more into the story.**


	13. The Rival

**A/N: This is the last chapter in the underground forest. Also Ash will uncover more plots of the Republic corruption.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**The Rival**

Outside the human shield Drew and Brock whom Drew found were waiting patiently for the others to return so that they can think of a plan to get inside and help May.

_'I don't like it. It got quiet all of a sudden.'_ Drew thought worried that they were too late.

Then Misty, Brendan, and Kenny arrived on the right side while Zoey and Leona came on the left side.

"I see you found Misty, good job." Drew said

"Yeah, but we had to save her from being killed by Dawn. Misty's power was drained defending herself." Brendan explained. Drew nodded and turned to Zoey and Leona.

"What about you two?" Brock asked

"We found and saved Gary from being killed by Paul but then afterwards he didn't want to help us and left." Zoey explained

"That ingrate! If I get the chance I'll kick his ass!" Leona said angrily

"That's not a surprise that Gary wouldn't help. He's not like Ash." Misty said

"Speaking of Ash we haven't found him and I see that neither did you guys." Zoey said to Brendan and Kenny which they nodded.

"Let's find Ash later! Right now we have to find a way to get inside this barrier and waiting for a day to pass is not an option for me!" Brendan exclaimed

"What other choice do we have other than wait. None of us even our Pokemon can get passed it." Kenny said

"I know but when it does go down we might be too late." Brendan said

"Let's just hope whoever was in there and fought those assassins did it to save May." Misty said. The others also hoped so as well.

"Well whatever happened in there it got quiet all of a sudden meaning the battle stopped. Let's just pray that in ended in our favor." Drew said

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Paul and Dawn arrived to their rendezvous spot.

"So how many did you eliminate?" Paul asked with a smirk

"Over forty but I would have gotten that red-haired whore of that garbage if it wasn't for Kenny and that Hoenn boy." Dawn said a little angry

"Same here. I would have killed that Oak kid if Zoey hadn't interfered and threatened to use _that_ on me." Paul said annoyed

"What! How dare she threaten you by saying she would use that technique! When I see her-" Dawn said but was interrupted

"Don't bother with that now. I had enough of this boring forest." Paul said with boredom in his voice

"Yeah, so am I. Let's just go to the exit." Dawn said also bored

With that the two disappeared in a flash of speed heading to their destination.

* * *

Back inside the barrier Ash not only was confronted by the artificial human Kira but also by this mysterious person.

"Who are you? By the looks of it your not a demon." Ash said to the unmask person who looked a few years older than him.

"Where are my manners. I go by the name of Lucas Berlitz." Lucas introduced

"Berlitz? Then that means you're related to Dawn." Ash said

"Yes, she is my younger and naive sister." Lucas replied

"I've heard of you. Because of your power and skill you were allowed to become a Pokemon Trainer before sixteen and became the Rookie of the Year a few years ago and classified as an SS class level being. You also defeated many members of the Elites and got into the number one spot of the Republic Armada." Ash explained

"I see my reputation his still well known." Lucas said amusingly

"It does but it doesn't mean that it's all good. You who abandoned not only the Republic but also your own family as well. Why did you do that?" Ash demanded.

"As if I would be a puppet of this pathetic government any longer. You've seen how many people in the Republic are fools to the core. The Commander of the Armada is an idiot, only believing what he thinks is true and not what is actually true. The grandson of Professor Oak is a self-centered and egotistical brat. And Paul is a power hungry maniac. I only became a trainer to obtain the greatest of powers." Lucas explained.

"But because of that you made your entire family suffer, Dawn especially. After your father died the Commander took over and forced her into a terrible and cruel life and to add fuel to the fire Paul came into her life and turned her into one of them." Ash said in anger.

"That's your problem now. I no longer have any attachments to this dying government." Luca said not caring.

Ash growled a little but remembered why this guy was here in the first place.

"So have you joined up with Kendra or what?" Ash asked not letting his guard down.

"Of course not I merely infiltrated her ranks so I can find the only ones worthy of great power which are the Aura users like you." Lucas explained

"I knew that Kendra was afraid of them and would try to kill any that she could find, but when she did find one it was none other than the Chosen One in the legend who would do anything to protect the three princesses from danger." Lucas continued

"I don't like the way you do things. You make too many sacrifices in your pursuit." Ash said not approving.

"You may say that but you are just like me." Lucas said smiling a little.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ash asked

"We both are much more powerful and intelligent than even the leaders of the Republic and we only wish to end this war that was started by the ones who are too stupid to understand and get along with one another. I mean the Aura users are the ones that kept the Republic alive. Without them than the Republic will be destroyed so easily by the other two."

"That's the reason why I sided with the Republic. So I can defeat the Separatist and the Demons." Ash told Lucas

"Yes but a battle isn't just waged through fighting but also in our own hearts as well. The Commander is an example. If he keeps doing what he wants then the entire government will just be another Confederation. Can you deal with someone with so much authority and power that you cannot simply kill?" Lucas asked.

"Heh, fighting those who misuse their power and make innocent people suffer is what I do best. I'll find a way to strip him of everything he obtained through the misery of others." Ash proclaimed smiling with determination.

"Heh, I'm sure you will." Lucas said smiling as well.

"So why do I have play a role in your grand plan?"

"Aura users especially you are the only ones who can match me and the overwhelming power I have obtained from the three Legendary Dragons and I wish to grow even stronger by fighting them, however due to the war only you and another are the only ones left."

"So just because I'm someone that can stand up to your power you want to fight me?" Ash asked

"Yes, but not right now. I'll wait until you become more powerful." Lucas replied as he opened a portal behind him.

"A portal to the Reverse Dimension!" Ash said in surprise.

"Yes, there's no need to stay here any longer now that I've found you so I'll take my leave." Lucas said as he was going through the portal.

"By the way I have information that Kendra does not wish to kill you." Lucas announced stopping at the opening.

"What? Why wouldn't she want to kill me? I'm the Chosen One." Ash asked in disbelief.

"The prophecy states that you will battle the Ancient Demons who will herald the return of the Evil One so she needs you." Lucas explained

_'There's no need to tell him the other reason. He'll just have to find out for himself' _Lucas thought amused at what's in store for Ash.

"So you just told me that so I would find them and get stronger right?" Ash asked

"You really are the most competent trainer here." Lucas said before he went through the portal and disappeared.

Ash stood there thinking of what everything Lucas said.

_'He wants to fight me so he can become stronger because I'm an Aura user. I guess I would want to fight those who are strong too so I can progress through my goals, but he just let Dawn and his family suffer and did nothing to help May when she was in danger. I don't want results like those if that's the cost.' _Ash thought thinking that Lucas and him are a lot alike but his methods are too heartless.

Ash then turned to his other guest in the barrier.

"So will you be telling your boss my identity?" Ash asked Kira who was silent throughout his conversation with Lucas.

"No I will not." Kira said emotionless

"Why not? Didn't he order that if anyone finds an Aura user especially the Chosen One than the Republic should be notified." Ash questioned to Kira's motives.

"He did say that but it doesn't mean I have to do it." Kira answered.

"I don't think they intended for you to have so much independence." Ash speculated

"They didn't but those scientists were sloppy in the control of my will and Delanzo only paid for my creation." Kira explained.

"They are bigger idiots than I thought." Ash said. "So why won't you tell them?" he asked

"Because I have my own agenda." Kira replied

"Which is?"

"I'm expected to show the everyone my powers in the finals that will be watched all over the Republic worlds. They won't be interested in seeing an obviously powerful being superior to the rookies win. They want to see me battle a very powerful opponent to prove that I can be the future of the Republic's defense. And the only way to do that is to defeat an Aura user that was the Republic's previous protectors." Kira explained

"So you want to fight me in the finals so that everyone can see that the Republic doesn't need the Aura users anymore and invest in your mass production." Ash pointed out.

"Correct. Depending on who wins will determine the future for the Republic." Kira said

"I won't let Delanzo change the Republic's need for Pokemon in exchange for a droid copy." Ash said in defiance.

"I am more superior than any droid, besides your kind is practically extinct so you are obsolete." Kira said

"We'll see about that in the finals won't we." Ash said determined.

"Yes we will but let's deal with the situation now. You don't want anyone to know that you defeated her do you?" Kira asked pointing to Suzuko's corpse.

"And what do you propose I do?" Ash asked skeptical.

"Nothing. Just say that you and I were in the vicinity when the barrier formed and were also trapped inside. While you were carrying the unconscious girl away I took it upon my mission to fight the enemies of the Republic and killed one of them while the other retreated." Kira explaining the cover up story.

"That's a good story but May already will believe that I am the one who defeated them." Ash said finding the flaw.

"Why don't you use that power and make her believe the story." Kira advised

"I will never use that on a good person let alone my friend!" Ash said angrily

"Then you are own your own in convincing her not to tell." Kira stated

"Humph, fine by me." Ash said

"(Hey Ash May's waking up!)" Pikachu yelled where May was laying.

Ash turned to where they are and saw May slowly waking up. He unsummoned his Z-Saber and ran to May's side.

Ash got on his knees and held May's head with his hand. May looked up to see a smiling Ash who was behind the small glimmer of light making him look like an angel.

"May I'm glad your all right after the poison was expelled from you." Ash said happily

"(Yeah!)" Pikachu exclaimed

May suddenly got up and hugged Ash with tears of happiness in her eyes. Ash was surprised when she did this.

"Oh Ash! I knew you would save me! Thank you!" May cried

Ash got out of his shock replied. "It wasn't me May it was Kira." Ash lied

May let go of Ash, looked passed him, and saw Kira leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"It was lucky that he was in the barrier or else we-" Ash continued but was interrupted.

"No Ash! It was you who saved me not him!" May said hurt that Ash lied.

"Come on May, you know that I don't have the strength to fight Kendra's minions." Ash tried to convince May.

"Ash you may be good at acting like a crazy moron that's way over his head but I know that you are really strong." May said back.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked to how May knew.

"You can trick thickheaded people like Brendan and Drew to think you're weak but to people like me and Misty we can see your true handsome, noble, and courageous self with our own eyes." May said smiling as she used her hands to hold Ash's cheeks and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Ash's eyes widened when May kissed him. Unlike the one he had with that Abigail girl this one felt really right to him. Something in Ash's mind told him it was alright and he proceeded to kiss her back.

May moaned as she used her tongue on Ash's lips to let it in. Ash did and opened his mouth and let May French kiss him and their tongues vigorously wrestled each other.

After five minutes of Frenching each other they lay on the base of a tree with Pikachu as they waited for the barrier to dispel the next day. Pikachu was on Ash's lap while May was holding him by his side looking at the lowly lit ceiling.

"May, when the others ask how you survived just tell them that Kira was in here and killed that woman." Ash said to May.

"But Ash, why don't you want them to know that you killed her." May asked as to why Ash had to be secretive.

"Because I don't want people like Paul or Delanzo to know." Ash replied. May nodded knowing why. If they knew how strong Ash really was they would want him dead.

"When Kendra's men attacked Misty I fought them too." Ash explained. May's eyes widened as she heard that Misty was targeted too.

"I killed one and the other left before I _collapsed_ out of exhaustion and we were found by Lance. At the hospital he questioned me as to how I did it. I made the most vague explanation I can think of but he suspects I wasn''t telling him the whole truth." Ash explained.

"Wait how come Misty never told him or any of us?" May asked wondering if Misty wanted to keep his secret as well so that he would not get targeted.

"When Lance said that she remembered something completely different he had her scanned by Psychic Pokemon and found out that her memories of what happened were altered." Ash continued.

"Altered? By who?" May asked as to what psychic being would do that.

"I don't know." Ash lied. May who wasn't looking at his eyes believed him as she held him tighter.

"Um May? you can let go of me know. There's no immediate danger here anymore." Ash said to May.

"I'm not letting go of the man I love anytime soon." May replied

"What? Love? Me?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Yes Ash. I have fallen head over heels in love for you." May said smiling as she got up, faced Ash, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Wait! you only meet me five days ago!" Ash said saying that May was being quick at making her decision.

"Oh come on Ash, I fell for you when I first saw you, don't you believe in love at first?" May asked

Ash wanted to say no but didn't as to not upset her.

"Well there's this thing I have with Misty-" Ash tried to explain.

"Did Misty admit her feelings for you?" May asked a little tensed.

"Well no but-"

"Well then that means I'm ahead of her." May said smiling as she hugged Ash even closer who didn't know what to say about what she just said.

"Well at any case it will be awhile until the barrier dissolves so let's just relax." Ash said

"Oh I almost forgot Torchic come on out!" May said as she threw her Pokeball and in a stream of white light Torchic came out.

"Torchic!" Torhchic exclaimed as it jumped up towards May.

"Oh Torchic, I'm safe now thanks to Ash and Pikachu." May said hugging her Pokemon.

"(Thank you very much.)" Torchic said Ash understanding her.

"(It was no problem. We always help out a friend.)" Pikachu said

When Torchic looked at Pikachu she blushed heavily getting a confused look from him.

"Aw, Torchic good news. We'll be spending some time with Ash and Pikachu before we move out of this forest." May told her Pokemon.

Torchic blushed even more at the thought of her spending time with Pikachu.

_'(She's still a weird Pokemon.)' _Pikachu thought as they were in for a long wait.

* * *

**About a day later**

The barrier finally went down and the group of seven didn't waste any time and hurried to the location of the battle. What shocked them was that they saw Kira walk passed them without a word.

"Kira? He was in there?" Kenny said in shock.

"So he must have been the one who fought Kendra's men." Drew hypothesized.

"That's all good and well now let's find May!" Brendan exclaimed

They all nodded and continued on.

Back with Ash, May, Pikachu, and Torhchic. They were waiting patiently as May was still holding onto Ash lovingly. Pikachu's ears twitched as he heard the sound of foot steps coming this way.

"(Ash, I believe they're here!)" Pikachu announced.

"May I think Pikachu says that the others are arriving." Ash told May as he pulled away from her much to her disappointment.

"Aw, I wanted to spend some more alone time with you." May said groaning.

"Don't worry. We'll spend some more time together with the others when we get out of here." Ash cheering May

"Alright, Torchic return." May said as she returned Torchic to her Pokeball.

When the others arrived they were shocked that May was in perfect health and that Ash was with her as well.

"Ash? You were in the barrier also?" Misty asked in surprise.

"Yeah, when Kendra's servants erected the barrier they did not take in account that Kira and I were in the area. When I arrived at the battle scene May was rendered unconscious by the female one and that's when Kira came in and fought her. I carried May's body away and watched Kira kill the woman and the other ran away. Afterwards May recovered and we just waited for the rest of the day." Ash explained with his cover up story.

"May is that true?" Brendan asked

May looked at Ash who nodded. "Yes Brendan. It's true, I'm safe now thanks to Ash and Kira." May told but not liking the fact that she lied about the story.

"Good job Ash. You did the right thing by carrying May away from danger." Brock praised Ash.

"Yeah that was a good decision." Zoey said also praising Ash.

"I wish I was the one you saved." Leona said sadly.

"Leona, be glad that May alright." Zoey said to her.

"I know, I know."

Suddenly Misty walked up and hit Ash on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ash yelled.

"You idiot! You're always getting into so much danger! But I'm glad the both of you are alright." Misty said with a tear in her eye.

"Don't worry Misty everything is fine now." May said a little teary as well.

"Hey guys! As much as I don't want to ruin the moment we only have less than a day to get to the exit." Kenny pointed out.

"Oh crap! With all that's happened I completely forgot about the exam!" Brendan exclaimed

"How could you forget? We're inside it right now." Ash said

"You know what I mean Ash!" Brendan said to Ash a little perturbed that he was able to help May.

"We'll enough yapping let's get to the exit." Drew said getting ready to move out.

"I just hope we don't run into Paul or Dawn again." Misty said in fear.

"Don't worry about them. They're probably finished by now." Zoey said reassuring Misty.

"Yeah Mist. It's going to be alright." Ash said to Misty which was responded by a smack to the head.

"Stop calling me that _Ashy_." Misty yelled angry at first but used the nickname grinning.

Brendan and Drew snickered. However to their surprise Ash said and did nothing. What they didn't know was that Ash was having another Aura Future Sight vision.

* * *

Ash was standing up on a balcony with the others as he saw what took place below them. It was a large battle arena that was as big as a basketball court. What horrified him was a badly beaten up Misty slouching while standing barely able to lift her sword.

"You'd better surrender if you know what's good for you." a cold voice said

Ash looked on the other end and saw that it was none other than Paul who was holding his purple sword.

"No way I will not give up no matter what." Misty barely said coughing up blood.

"What drives you to keep doing such a foolish thing? You know you can't win." Paul said annoyed

"That may be so but now that everyone is watching me I can finally show hi-them that I can be strong." Misty said looking directly at Ash and smiled.

"Humph, whatever you say but you will always be a weakling compared to everyone else." Paul said charging forward at blinding speed towards Misty about to stab her with his sword.

"No Paul! Stop! The match is over!" Rui yelled trying to intercept Paul but was too late. He had stabbed Misty right through her chest.

"MISTY!" Ash screamed as the vision ended

* * *

"Ash? Ash? What's wrong?" Misty yelled shaking Ash repeatedly

"HUH? What?" Ash said getting his senses back.

"You zoned out again. What's wrong?" Misty asked worried and concerned for him.

Ash looked at Misty sadly. She just survived being killed five days ago and now she was going to die again at the hands of Paul.

"Nothing Misty. This place must be getting to me." Ash lied

"Yeah I know what you mean. I had enough of this forest." Brendan said

"Well let's go already!" Kenny said in a rush.

"Ash are you sure you'll be alright?" Brock asked

"Yeah don't worry about me." _'Worry about Misty'_ Ash said and thought

Misty, May and the others looked at each other. They weren't convince.

"Now let's go!" Ash yelled as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as the nine rookies dashed towards where Kira was going which was probably where the direction of the exit was.

* * *

"What? Two of Kendra's men were in the forest?" Delanzo yelled in anger and shock. Lance, Wes, and Rui were also present.

"Yes sir, they were here to assassinate the trainer known as May Maple." Kira answered with no emotion.

"That's the second time that Kendra sent her men to kill a rookie." Lance stated

"Hey uh Kira. Do you know why they wanted to kill her?" Wes asked awkwardly at talking to him.

"Negative." Kira simply said

"Hmm, the does the fact that the two targets were girls mean something?" Rui pondered.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that Kira was able to kill one of the them while the other ran away like a coward." Delanzo said with a grin.

"Was there anyone else in the Human Shield?" Lance asked

"Yes. The trainer known as Ash was inside as well, but only carried the girl to safety." Kira answered

Believing that Kira was incapable of lying Delanzo was disappoint. _'I hoped that, that brat would have died in that forest.'_

_'Hmm, Ash was there as well. Seeing his personality he would have fought them but I guess his friend's safety was more important but still why do I get the feeling that Kira isn't telling is the whole truth.' _Lance thought

"Well at any case, Lance send someone to retrieve the body of the female assassin for study." Delanzo ordered.

"Yes sir." Lance said bowing before he left to do what he was ordered.

"Wes, Rui when the time limit is done see to it that if there are more than eight rookies who passed start the preliminaries." Delanzo ordered

"Yes sir." Wes and Rui said bowing before going to the exit.

* * *

**A few hours later**

"Few! And not a moment to lose!" Brendan exclaimed happily no longer in the forest.

"You got that right. My feet are killing me." Leona said rubbing her feet.

The Rookies finally made it to the exit where Wes and Rui were waiting.

"Good job you-" Before she can call them some incoherent name Wes put his hands over her mouth.

"What she means is good work in making it here. Another minute and you would have been disqualified." Wes stated.

You moron Brendan! I told you we should have followed Brock's directions instead of yours!" May yelled

"Hey! We made it didn't we!" Brendan defended

"Well next time let's let Brock lead the way." Drew simply said

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." Brock said happily

"Now then we'll send in some Elites to find the stragglers still inside the forest so head on to the battle arena." Wes said pointing to his left.

They complied and walked to the direction Wes pointed out.

When they got there they were amazed at the size of the room. Ash froze up as this was the place where Paul killed Misty.**(Just think of the place where they had the preliminaries on Naruto)**

"Just line up over there with the others who got here." Rui said.

They looked and saw that there was a guy with short bluish hair and a girl with long red hair standing on on one side.

"About time you losers got here." an annoying voice said

They all got irritated and saw the voice belonged to Gary.

"Hey we had a hard time saving our friend no thanks to you!" Leona said angrily

"Came down Leona don't let him get to you again." Zoey advised

Gary then looked at Ash.

"I'm surprised you of all people made it here." Gary said

May was about to argue when Ash stopped her by slowly shaking his head. He then turned back to Gary.

"Well I'm just full of surprises." Ash said

"Well what's not surprising are those three being here." Gary pointed to where Kira was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Gary also pointed where Paul and Dawn were standing with them looking back with Paul looking like his angry looking self and Dawn glaring at them mostly towards Ash and Misty.

"Alright everyone get into a horizontal line." Lance said as he arrived.

Everyone did as he said.

He, Wes, and Rui stood in front of them.

"Now since there are more than eight of you rookies we will be having the preliminary matches until there are only eight of you left." Lance explained

"The winners of each match will qualify to compete in the finals in a month." he continued.

"To be fair we will automatically let Kira advance to the finals so that all of you will get an equal chance. Now without Kira there are now fourteen of you so that means there will be seven matches." Wes explained

"The participants of each match will be chosen at random so don't complain that you didn't get the person you want to fight." Wes continued

"I will be the referee and decide what goes on in each battle." Rui stated

"Attempts to kill your opponent is allowed but I will stop the match if there is already a clear winner. GOT IT PUNKS!" Rui yelled

Mostly everyone nodded in fear.

Ash on the other hand knew which two people will fight. Misty vs Paul. Obviously Misty didn't just forfeit and Rui was too late in stopping Paul.

_'I hope I won't be too late. When Paul is decided to be the clear winner that's my cue to save Misty.'_ Ash decided in his mind.

"All right everyone go up in the balcony until we start the first match. They all did what they were told and went up the stairs. Because of the events in the forest Ash, Misty, May, Brock, Brendan, Drew, Kenny, Zoey, and Leona were on one side of the balcony while Dawn, Paul, Kira, and the now identified Jessie and James were on the other at the opposite side of the room.

While Rui was down at the arena looking at her watch waiting for the third exam to start Lance and Wes decided to join the rookies on Ash's side.

"Pretty impressive that you guys passed the forest exam with as little damage as possible." Wes said

"Thank you for your praise Mr. Wes" Leona said going on fan girl mode. Zoey just sighed

"There she goes again." Zoey muttered under her breathe.

"Mr. Wes? Please, that makes me sound old just call me Wes." he said with a smile.

"Okay Wes. Can I have your autogragh?" Leona exclaimed

"Pleasure to meet a fan of my greatness." Wes said as he got a picture of himself out of his pocket and signed his name.

Lance sighed at this and walked towards Ash.

"Ash I heard that you were the only conscious witness to the supposed fight between Kira and the female assassin of Kendra's." Lance stated.

This got everyone on their side of the balcony's attention remembering that Ash was there when it happened.

"Yes I was." Ash confirmed. _'Is he still suspicious of me?'_ Ash thought

"I'd like to know what happened in your point of view." Lance told Ash wanting to know if Ash's story will be different than Kira's.

_'Ash.'_ May thought worried that Ash was under the light.

"What can I say. After I got May to a safe distance I watch the battle. It was pretty intense with their energy constantly sending waves throughout the forest but in the end Kira was the victor by stabbing her in the heart. The other one who saw this got scared and ran away." Ash lied.

_"Hmm. It's the same thing Kira said but I still think it's not entirely true.'_ Lance thought eying Ash.

"What was strange about all of this is the body of the assassin we recovered. We saw the stab wound to the heart but it also looked it burned through as in hit do you know anything about it?" Lance asked.

"No I don't. Is there any significance to it?" Ash played along.

"If a sword did indeed cause the burning than it could only be an energy sword and Kira only carries a metal one." Lance stated

"Maybe Kira enhanced the sword with fire before he struck her. I didn't see at the angle I was in." Ash made up.

"Alright that's enough questions. I heard all I've needed to know." Lance said as he walked back to Wes' side.

"All right I need everyone's attention!" Rui yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"The screen above will randomly choose fourteen name and the two chosen will be the ones to fight right now so let the third exam begin." Rui said as the screen was showing the rookie's names and a fast speed until it stops at two random names. The rookies tensed at the outcome.

"Remember Dawn do not show any mercy even to your friends." Paul said to Dawn about Kenny, Zoey, and Leona.

"Yes Paul I won't hold back on them." Dawn replied.

* * *

**Back in the Demon Dimension**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T KOETSU?" Kendra back in her real form yelled at Axel.

"It's what I've said my lady. The person who was with Suzuko wasn't really Koetsu but Lucas Berlitz." Axel explained as he watched what happened through the mirror.

"I'm not surprised that Ash killed Suzuko in fact I'm glad he won, but what I don't like is that May survived and found out that my ranks were so easily infiltrated by that human!" Kendra yelled.

"He said he only did it to find an Aura user so he would fight someone on equal grounds." Axel explained

"So it's a fight with Ash he wants is it? I'll let him live awhile longer until Ash gains enough power to challenge that SS class worm and when he's defeated I'll end his life by my own painful methods! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Kendra laughed evilly.

_'Wow! She really has grown fond of the Chosen One by calling him by his name.' _Axel thought while sweat dropping

* * *

**The Preliminaries will start in the next chapter.**

**Other than Misty vs Paul I'm still deciding on which of the others will fight against.**


	14. The Preliminaries

**A/N: This is where the fighting with Kido begins with the rest of the rookies. The chant to which they activate their Kido is the same as when they would activate their Release if they ever reach S class level. Ash, Misty, May and Dawn are really the only ones I chose to say their chants. Everyone else will activate by just saying Kido or Release except Ash who is an Aura user. Gary made a chant at the third chapter just to introduce the Kido activation and will not do so anymore in future chapters. Ash's chant will activate something different when he obtains an elemental power.**

**Dawn's element is light but as she is now she mostly uses her Empoleon's steel power. Steel represents her cold and hard personality and Ash will try to break her out of her shell.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

**The Preliminaries**

The Rookies waited in anticipation as the screen was randomly selecting two of them for the first battle of the third exam.

Ash hoped that Misty's fight wouldn't be too soon as he was still preparing to intercept Paul's attack when it happens.

_'What is it with these three and getting themselves killed?'_ Ash thought angry at fate for being so cruel to them.

The screen suddenly came to a stop showing two names.

**Brock Stone(Made up) vs Gary Oak**

"Will the two rookies come down to begin the first battle!" Rui yelled

"Heh, this will be a piece of cake." Gary said smirking with confidence as he walked down.

"Great. I have to fight the loud mouth." Brock said sarcastically.

"Brock! Be careful. Gary is really strong! He's the recorded best trainer in Pallet Town Academy!" Misty warned.

"Don't worry Misty I won't go down without a fight." Brock stated to reassure her.

"That's not very encouraging Brock." Ash said

"I know. But it's something I needed to say." Brock replied as he headed down to the fight arena.

At the bottom Brock and Gary stood a few feet away from each other with Rui between them.

"All right you maggots! Like we said earlier you can use your Kido and aim to kill, but if we deem a clear winner then we will stop you from executing your lethal strike! Got it!" Rui exclaimed

"Y-yes ma'am." Brock said still scared of her.

"Got it." Gary said still smirking.

Rui backed up a few feet away from the two and raised her right.

"Then let the first match, BEGIN!" Rui yelled dropping her right hand.

"Geodude! I choose you!" Brock yelled throwing his Pokeball as a round rock with arms came out of it.

"GEO!" Geodude cried out its name.

"Now Geodude! KIDO!" Brock exclaimed as energy poured around his body as Geodude turned into light and fused to Brock's body. Rocks floating around him as if they were a part of him.

"Wow! Brock is now as tough as any rock Pokemon." Ash said in excitement.

"Yeah! The Pewter Gym trains Brock and his family in rock type power." Misty explained

"Heh, a rock type with a hint of ground user huh? Well I know what Pokemon to use." Gary said with confidence.

"Blastoise! I choose you!" Gary yelled throwing his Pokeball as a big turtle with cannons on its shell sides appeared from it.

"BLAS-TOISE!" Blastoise roaring its name.

"Huh? Wait a minute. That's the same Squirtle he chose, but it's only been six days since he got it." Misty said in disbelief.

"So he evolved his Pokemon quickly since he got them. Not a very good plan." Ash stated

"What do you mean Ash?" May asked

"Well with my Pokemon they train in their current state for a while getting to learn how to battle and to handle situations the best of their abilities. And when they are at their strongest it is ready for them to evolve and train in the form they are in next. With what they learned in their previous their progress in their form now will give them really beneficial results. The fact that Gary made his Squirtle evolve to its final form in less than a week means that it didn't get to adjust in its first and second stage so its stats that are high are just its attack, defense, and HP and not its sp. attack, sp. defense, and speed." Ash explaining Gary's flawed way of training.

"Wow! You really are smart Ash." May said smiling at him.

"Thanks." Ash replied.

"I agree with Ash on that, but if Misty said is true than Brock will still have a rough time battling him." Zoey stated

"I hope Brock wins. Then that jackass will get whats coming to win!" Leona said rooting for Brock.

On the other side.

"Humph, that guy is even weaker than Oak. This won't be an interesting battle." Paul said bored

"At least I'll get to see one of Peasants friends beaten to a pulp." Dawn said smirking at the thought.

"All right Blastoise! KIDO!" Gary yelled as his energy surrounded him and Blastoise turned into light and entered Gary's body. Nothing materialized.

"That looks familiar." Ash said

"Yeah, he used Kido on a classmate at the academy." Misty explained

"What? But that's against the rules!" Brendan yelled.

"Yeah but Gary got the guy angry and he ran to punch him, however Gary used that as an excuse for self-defense and used Kido to retaliate." Ash explained what had happened.

"If it wasn't for Ash pushing him out of the way and receiving the attack himself than the guy would have been seriously hurt." Misty continued.

"Wait? Ash took a punch that was fueled with Kido?" Drew asked

"Ash? Were you okay?" May asked worried that he might have been hurt.

"Don't worry about the past. I'm fine now see." Ash said showing that he has no injuries.

"Well alright I guess." May said.

_'That's a good quality of his but I would worry about his own health.' _she thought of getting Ash to stop from putting himself in harms way all the time.

"Now let's get this fight underway! Rock Type Move: Rock Blast!" Brock shouted as he raised his arms and multiple rocks appeared out of nowhere above him and hurled them straight towards Gary.

"Hitting me won't be that easy. Water Type Move: Withdraw." Gary declared as a shield of water in the form of Blastoise's shell formed around him. The rocks came into contact with the water and were deflected. Afterwards Gary dispelled the water shield.

"Face it Brocko. I have the type advantage. One water attack and your all washed up." Gary said smirking.

"The one with the advantage doesn't always win. Rock Type Move: Rock Slide!" Brock yelled as rocks shot up from the ground and slid along the ground right to Gary.

"Like that would hit me." Gary smirked and jumped up in the air.

"I didn't intend for that to happen." Brock stated as he jumped up into the air too with rocks covering his fist ready to punch Gary.

"What the?" Gary said in shock.

"Go Brock! Punch his lights out!" Leona yelled

"Gee Leona. You hold onto a grudge for a long time." Zoey said

"Take this! Rock Type Move: Stone Punch!" Brock yelled as he threw a punch with his rock covered fist. But to his shock Gary caught it with his hand.

"As if that would work." Gary said as pushed him back and extended his arms at Brock with open palms.

"Now let's end this. Water Type Move: Hydro Pump!" Gary exclaimed as two powerful burst of water shot out of his palms. The attack hit Brock dead on as the water forced Brock down to the ground hard.

"Brock!" Misty, May, and Leona yelled.

Gary landed looking at a now wet Brock and Geodude who was forced out of him. They were both out cold.

"The winner of the first match: Gary Oak!" Rui announce pointing at Gary who was smirking.

"As if there were any doubts" Gary said before headed back to the balcony opposite to Ash.

"I hate to say it but your friend didn't stand a chance." Wes stated

"It's not a total loss. Brock waited four years and he made it to the third exam." Ash said

"Yeah, go guys should be proud that he got this far." Lance said

"Well I'll go get him and his Pokemon back up here." Ash said as he jumped down. He picked up Geodude's Pokeball from Brock's pocket and returned him then picked Brock up on his shoulders and carried him back up and let him rest sitting behind the wall.

"There we go." Ash said

"He shouldn't be out for long. Just wait a few minutes." Wes said checking on Brock's condition. The rookies nodded.

"All right! Let the next competitors be chosen!" Rui exclaimed as the screen began choosing names once again until it stopped.

**Drew vs Zoey**

Drew and Zoey wasted no time in getting down to the arena ready to face each other.

"Good luck Zoey." Drew said

"Yeah same here." Zoey replied

"Let the second match, BEGIN!" Rui announced

"Roselia! I choose you!" Drew exclaimed as he threw his his Pokeball to reveal the plant Pokemon with roses for hands.

"Roselia!" Roselia cried calmly.

"Now let's work together! KIDO!" Drew yelled as his energy made Roselia turn into light and fuse within his body. A simple rose appeared in his hand.

"I wonder how Drew will use Pokemon to fight Zoey?" Kenny pondered.

"Being a Coordinator type trainer Drew would probably do so in a flashy way." Brendan answered

"Heh, well Zoey is also a Coordinators so expect some awesome moves as well." Leona said

"Now Misdreavus! Let's give them a show!" Zoey exclaimed as she threw her Pokeball to reveal the levitating ghost Pokemon.

"A ghost type. How mysterious." Ash stated

"I'm normally freaked out by ghost types but Misdreavus looks beautiful." May said

"Yeah, I think so too." Misty also said

"Misdreavus let's perform! KIDO!" Zoey announced as Misdreavus turned into light and entered Zoey's body. A dagger formed in her hand.

"Lady's first." Zoey said to Drew.

"Be my guest." Drew replied back.

"Ghost Type Move: Shadow Ball!" Zoey yelled as she threw the dark colored ball like a baseball.

"Nice one." Drew said before dodging the attack with somersaulting into the air.

"Wow. Coordinators do perform while they're fighting." Ash said _'But other than contests and public events, what's the point?' _Ash thought

While Drew was in the air he launched his move. "Grass Type Move: Grass Whistle!" Drew announced before whistling a calm melody with the notes headed for Zoey.

"Huh? What's Grass Whistle?" Leona asked

"Grass Whistle is a grass move that if successful renders the target to fall asleep." Ash answered

"So Drew is trying beat Zoey without hurting her? Well at least I know he's a good person, but Zoey won't let that happen so easily." Kenny stated

Zoey smiled before clearing her throat.

"Normal Type Move: Growl!" Zoey cried out a piercing Growl move that cancels out Drew's Grass Whistle and also lowering his attack power.

"Well that was a catchy tune." Zoey jokingly said before charging at Drew with her dagger out.

Drew didn't let her get close as he launched another attack.

"Grass Type Move: Magical Leaf!" Drew annonced as swiped his rose making sharp leaves of an odd color shoot out towards Zoey.

"Not good! That attack never misses in normal circumstances!" Kenny said in worry.

Zoey just smiled.

"Ghost Type Move: Astonish!" Zoey announced as she made a ghostly yell that not only made Drew flinch and take some damage but also made the Magical Leaf lose it's power making them fall to the floor and disappear.

"Nice counter and it was also interesting to look at." Ash said.

"Wow! Zoey's coordinating is a lot better than Drew's." May said. _'Maybe even better than my own.' _May thought

"Man that smarts! You are really impressive Zoey." Drew said with a smile.

"You're not bad yourself but don't think that flattery will work on me." Zoey said with a smile also.

"I wasn't planning on it. Grass Type Move: Petal Dance!" Drew announced pointing his rose towards Zoey as a gust of wind appeared making pink sharp petals flow through the air. The petals hit Zoey giving her cuts all over her body as she was pushed back.

While this was going on Drew decided to take the opportunity to heal himself.

"Grass Type Move: Synthesis!" Drew announced as light particles started to surround him healing most of his injuries.

"Awesome! Drew isn't down for the count yet!" Brendan exclaimed

"Now the finisher. Grass Type Move" Petal Dance!" Drew announced as he once again continued his attack but this time it was even stronger.

"As dangerous as it is it's quite beautiful." Misty stated in awe.

"Normal Type Move" Pain Split!" Zoey announced as purple energy surrounded her and Drew.

"What does that do?" May asked

"Pain Split takes the HP of both the user and the target and divides them evenly. Zoey is using it to get enough HP to endure the Petal Dance and since Drew used Synthesis to heal himself she will get ample health." Ash answered

Drew gasped in pain as he lost some health he obtained through his move as it was transferred to Zoey. The wounds from the previous Petal Dance healed up as she was hit with the second making a big explosion with dust flying out.

"Did I get her?" Drew pondered

When the dust cleared Zoey was not there. Mostly everyone gasped in surprise.

"Where did she go?" Brendan asked.

Suddenly Drew felt a cold sharp feeling on his neck. He looked down and saw that it was a dagger.

"I'm right here." Zoey said behind Drew.

Everyone turned to Zoey a somewhat wound and dust covered Zoey behind Drew holding her dagger on his neck.

"How did she get there?" May pondered

"Well she was using a ghost Pokemon and they are kind of sneaky." Ash stated

"Well? What's it going to be?" Zoey asked Drew.

"Fine, fine I surrender." Drew announced making the surrender gesture with his hands.

"Good choice." Zoey said as she removed her dagger from Drew's neck.

"The winner of the second battle: Zoey" Rui announced.

"Wow! What an upset!" Misty yelled in excitement.

"Yeah well that's Zoey for you. Always giving out suspense to the audience." Leona said

"That was a pretty good move Zoey." Drew said as Roselia came out of his body and returned to its ball.

"Thanks, you weren't bad yourself." Zoey replied as Misdreavus came out of her body and returned to its ball.

They shook hands as they helped each other back up to the balcony.

"I see Coordinators are as amazing as ever." Lance said

"Thanks Lance. It's an honor that compliment coming from you." Zoey said

"Well if the battle was recorded then a lot of people would like to see it." Wes said

"Well I do all the hard work for the ladies." Drew said with a rose in his hands.

"Yeah well your imaginary fans are appreciative." May joked.

Drew faulted as everyone in the balcony laughed.

"Hey what did I miss?" Brock said as he finally woke up.

"Nothing much. Drew and Zoey faced each other and Zoey won." Ash replied

"Aw I wanted to see that." Brock said in disappointment.

"Don't be sad Brock. We're not lucky all the time." Misty said to cheer him up.

"Yeah I know." Brock said still sad. Ash couldn't help but frown at what Misty said.

"Now the third match will start!" Rui announced as the screen went on again.

**Kenny vs Brendan**

"Well Kenny I guess we're up next." Brendan said

"Yeah that seems so." Kenny replied as they both headed down.

_"I hope I can show May how passionate I am like those heroes she reads about in those romance stories.' _Brendan thought

_'I hope Dawn can see how strong I really am.'_ Kenny thought

May had an excited feeling as to what will happen while Dawn didn't really get interested.

"How boring. It's not like those two are a match for you Paul." Dawn said to Paul.

"Let these guys have their fun for now since they won't get the chance in the finals." Paul said coldly.

"Now! Let the third battle, BEGIN!" Rui announced.

"Prinplup! I choose you!" Kenny yelled as he threw his Pokeball to reveal the penguin Pokemon.

"Prin-plup!" Prinplup cried out.

"Now Prinplup! KIDO!" Kenny yelled as Prinplup turned into light and fused with its trainer. A blue long sword appeared in his hands.

"So Kenny chose the same starter as Dawn." Ash stated

"Yeah but since Kenny didn't train his Pokemon as hard and brutal as Dawn did it's still in its second stage." Zoey said

"How terrible that Dawn treats her Pokemon that way." Misty said in anger.

"Well her Empoleon choice to endure it because it wants to help her too." Leona said

"But still it's not right." Misty continued. The others thought in agreement.

"Quilava! Come on out!" Brendan yelled as the porcupine like Pokemon came out of its ball.

"Quilava!" Quilava cried out.

"Let's fire things up! KIDO!" Brendan yelled as Quilava turned into light and fused with Brendan. An orange long sword appeared in his hands.

"Hold on a minute. The Cyndaquil evolutions are starters from the Johto region." Brock stated

"Well Brendan decided that he didn't want any of the starters in the Hoenn region so he asked Professor Birch if he could look at the other regions starters." May explained.

"I guess Professor Birch accepted his request." Ash asked

"Yep, he decided to look in the Johto region and saw Cyndaquil and he decided on that. Professor Elm of Johto was quite happy that someone from another region wanted to have his region's starters and gave it to him." May continued.

"Well thats all well and good but I think Brendan made a mistake in choosing a fire Pokemon against Kenny's water type." Ash stated

"I know but for some reason Brendan always wants to use fire types." May replied

"Well I hope he knows what he's doing." Brock said.

"By what their Kido formed into they prefer swordsmanship." Ash stated

"I hope they don't accidentally hurt each other really badly." Leona said worried for her friends.

"Fire Type Move: Flame Wheel!" Brendan announced as he started to spin vertically as fire surrounded him headed for Kenny. If the audience looked closely they would see the floor Brendan was going through having cut marks from his sword.

Kenny stayed calm as the Brendan came right at him blazing. "Water Type Move: Water Sport!" Kenny announced as water splashed all around him while he made a defensive position.

Brendan's flame died down a little as he made contact with Kenny. Kenny was able to parry Brendan's sword with his own.

"Clever using Water Sport to weaken my Flame Wheel." Brendan said smirking as he was trying to push back Kenny with his sword.

"The more easier to block your sword with." Kenny said back trying to push Brendan back with his sword.

"They seem to be in a dead lock." Ash stated

"I wonder which one will break free and take advantage first?" Misty pondered since she too used a sword.**(Her sword is a scimitar if you need to know)**

Kenny was the one who broke free first causing Brendan to lose his balance and lead forward still pushing.

"Flying Type Move: Drill Peck!" Kenny announced as he jumped and started to spin rapidly with his sword in front in a drilling position and shot at Brendan.

"Whoa! Normal Type Move: Smokescreen!" Brendan announced as smoke came out of his sword hiding him from sight. When Kenny made contact with the smoke he hit nothing as Brendan was no longer there. Kenny stopped spinning and started looking for him.

"Above you!" Brendan said aloud causing Kenny to look up in surprise. "Fire Type Move: Flamethrower!" Brendan announce as he pointed his sword at Kenny and the Flamethrower attack shot right out of it to its target.

"Water Type Move: Whirlpool!" Kenny announced as he pointed his sword at Brendan and a big whirlpool came out of it to shield him from the fire attack. The Flamethrower hit the Whirlpool canceling each other out and making a lot of steam fill the arena.

"Now I can't see a thing." Leona said in annoyance.

"Then use your hearing." Drew advised.

She did just that and heard the sounds of metal clashing metal.

"It seems as though they don't need to see to fight each other." Ash stated

It's as Ash said. Kenny and Brendan are clashing with their swords in the thick steam as they were trying to get a successful hit.

Suddenly the audience heard two attacks being declared.

"Water Type Move: Brine!" Kenny announced as the water attack shot from his sword that deals double damage to any target that has less than fifty percent HP left towards where Brendan is.

"Fire Type Move: Lava Plume!" Brendan announced as the fire attack erupted from his sword in a shower of flames towards where Kenny is.

A loud explosion erupted as the attacks hit their targets.

"What's just happened down there?" May asked in anticipation.

"Hmm, they're making too much noise." Dawn said bored.

The mist finally cleared due to the explosion revealing Kenny with burn marks all over and Brendan who is completely soaked. They just stood there for a while until Brendan collapsed and fainted as Quilava changed back into its Pokemon form also out cold.

Kenny tired released Prinplup and returned it back to its Pokeball.

"The winner of the third battle: Kenny!" Rui announced pointing at Kenny.

"Amazing! I knew Kenny would win!" Leona exclaimed happy.

"Well he did have the type advantage after all." Ash stated

"Yeah but I hope Brendan is alright." May said worried.

"Don't worry Kenny wouldn't do any serious harm to him." Zoey reassured.

Kenny walked up to Brendan and picked up his Pokeball and returned Quilava then picked him up by the shoulder and proceeded to carry him back to the balcony. Kenny looked up to where Dawn was but she had the expression that she didn't pay attention to the fight. Kenny sighed sadly.

"He'll be fine. His clothes just need to dry up that's all." Wes said

"Well it is his fault for choosing fire to fight against water." Drew stated

"Yeah but that's how Brendan always is." May said

"In the real world showing off would get you killed. Remember that." Lance advised. The rookies nodded.

"Now the names for the fourth match will be chosen!" Rui announced as the screen went on again.

**Dawn Berlitz vs Leona**

Everyone on Ash's side gasped in horror especially Leona. Ash looked at her and saw overwhelming fear in her eyes.

"That's the worst luck I've ever seen!" Kenny stated as he feared for his friend's life.

"Leona! Please! Forfeit the match! There's no point in you getting hurt badly!" Zoey advised as she looked at Leona with so much worry.

At first Leona did consider just surrendering but then remembered what happened the night before the exams.

_'Only the cold heartless warriors survive in this world, I will advise you not to speak to Paul in that manner ever again, you may be my friend but I have no problem taking your life next time and Zoey won't be here to save you.' Dawn said. _Leona remembered.

"Sorry guys but it's time that one of us put some sense into Dawn's head and just talking won't cut it. I'm going to pound her until she sees what reality is to the rest of us." Leona declared with determination as she jumped down from the balcony to the arena.

"WAIT! LEONA!" Practically everyone except Brendan yelled but it was too late.

Dawn calmly walked down to the arena looking at Leona without a care in the world where as Leona was shaking from head to toe.

"It's surprising. I would have thought you were going to surrender but here you are." Dawn stated

"Yeah well I hate it when people tell me what to do using fear." Leona said getting an angry expression.

"It will be your own fault and like I said before Zoey is not here(allowed) to save you." Dawn stated smirking.

Leona gulped and the rational part of her told her to just give up but the side of her that wants to help Dawn no matter what won out.

"Yeah well taking risks is a part of being a trainer Dawn." Leona shot back.

"And it's a risk that may take you to your grave." Dawn said with no care.

"How can she just threaten to kill Leona like that?" Misty said in disgust.

"Yeah and she's her friend too!" May said the same as Misty.

"It's kind of complicated, but Leona chose this." Kenny said hiding his worry.

"All right let the fourth match, BEGIN!" Rui announced

"Piloswine! I choose you!" Leona announced as she threw her Pokeball to reveal the big furry Pokemon with a big hump.

"Pilo!" Piloswine cried its name.

"Now Piloswine! KIDO!" Leona announced as Piloswine turned into light and fused with her body. Two gauntlets appeared on her arms with blades that look like tusks from Piloswine.

"So she's an ice type user." Ash stated

"I hope Dawn doesn't use her Empoleon. Leona would have the disadvantage." Misty said concerned.

"Knowing Dawn she wouldn't put the effort to." Zoey stated.

"All right Leona I'll humor you. Buneary! Come on out!" Dawn said as she threw her Pokeball to reveal the female bunny Pokemon.

"Buneary!" Buneary cried its name.

"I didn't think Dawn would have such a cute Pokemon." May said

"She caught it recently so that's why it's not a Lopunny now." Kenny stated.

"Dawn's not even taking Leona seriously!" Misty said in anger.

Buneary looked up in the balcony and spotted Pikachu. He noticed her staring at him and looked at her direction. She immediately blushed and hid her face within her yellow fur.

"(Oh, he looked at me!)" Buneary said in embarrassment.

"(Great. Another weird Pokemon.)" Pikachu said and sighed.

_'Uh-oh. It looks like Torchic will have some competition as well.' _May thought

-**Cue Dawn's Anger Theme Song-**

**"My hatred is the steel that strengthens my heart! Let it's iron will dominate the world! KIDO!" **Dawn chanted as Buneary turned into light and entered Dawn's body.

"Huh? Nothing appeared like with Empoleon." Misty said

"Dawn tends to use hand-to-hand combat so she doesn't need any weapons." Kenny stated

"Well at least she has her gloves on." May said

"Yeah but she can still kill even with her energy limiters on." Zoey said

"Let's just hope Leona knows what she's doing." Drew said

"Now! Ice Type Move: Icy Wind!" Leona declared as she swiped her arms as freezing winds headed straight for Dawn.

Dawn simply looked bored and jumped really high into the air.

"That Buneary must have strong feet if Dawn can jump that high in the air." Ash stated

"Now how about a little bounce?" Dawn said as she dropped down to Leona with the intention of landing on her with her feet.

Leona got out of the way just in time before Dawn landed to where she was and got scared as Dawn made a deep impression of her feet on the ground.

"What's wrong Leona? Got cold feet?" Dawn taunted with a smirk. This got Leona steamed.

"Grrr! Ice Type Move: Ice Fang!" Leona declared as the tusk blades on her gauntlets glowed a cold blue and charged right at Dawn. Dawn just stood there as Leona came right at her.

Dawn easily dodged her first strike by stepping to her left and again tilting her head backwards. Leona tried to strike aiming at Dawn's body but with Dawn's agile power she maneuvered around her and jumped on Leona's head making her lose her balance.

"Come on Leona I'm sure you can do better." Dawn taunted again. Leona really got angry now.

"Leona! Don't let Dawn get to you!" Zoey warned but Leona ignored it.

"Normal Type Move: Fury Attack!" Leona declared as she launched well a fury of attacks with her weapon. However Dawn easily avoided each and everyone of them.

"You call those attacks? Here's an attack." Dawn said before delivering a hard kick to Leona's stomach. Leona lost her breathe as she was hit and set flying a few feet backwards gasping for breathe.

"Dawn may have not used a lot of force on that kick but it looks like it still hurt a lot." Brock said worried.

"I don't know how much more she can take?" Kenny also worried.

Leona got up holding her stomach as she looked at Dawn with hard eyes.

"This is pointless Leona just give up already. You know you don't stand a chance against me." Dawn said exasperated at Leona's stubbornness.

"I won't give up just because your better than me. I keep on going until the end." Leona declared.

"Humph, you must have gotten that from that peasant. How annoying." Dawn said irritated.

"Well at least he's stands for something good unlike someone else." Leona said hinting at Paul. Dawn didn't like that one bit.

"I'll give you one more chance then I'll finish you off." Dawn said. Leona tensed as she only had one chance left she poured all her energy in this last attack.

"Ice Type Move: Blizzard!" Leona declared as she launched a heavy snow blizzard towards Dawn. It hit Dawn and froze her where she stood. Leona gasped as she breathed hard for using up all her power. But to her and everyone's shock the ice started to move and like Misty's attack before Dawn shattered it with her fist.

"Your so weak Leona! I guess being weak is all you will ever be!" Dawn said before jumping towards Leona and punched her in the left cheek. After that Dawn continued with a kick to her shoulder and tripping her legs making Leona fall on her back. Leona coughed up some blood.

"Those ice attacks were a joke even worse than red head." Dawn said in anger but then smirked.

"Here's a real ice attack. Ice Beam!" Dawn declared as she pointed her finger at Leona and the beam of ice hit her freezing Leona instantly.

"How did she do that? She's using a normal Pokemon!" May said in shock.

"Her Buneary must know Ice Beam somehow." Ash hypothesized.

"Look at yourself. An ice type user who is now frozen how pathetic." Dawn laughed as she was about to punch the frozen Leona.

"Dawn! Stop!" Kenny and Zoey yelled.

Dawn ignored them and sent her fist to her opponent but was stopped when Rui grabbed her fist.

"Dawn the match is clearly over. You are the winner so stop." Rui said with anger in her voice.

Dawn looked at Rui with anger of her own but got over and shrugged as she walked back up to the balcony.

"The winner of the fourth match: Dawn Berlitz!" Rui announced not will a lot of enthusiasm.

"Good job." Paul said with a smirk when Dawn arrived.

"Like you said "show no mercy, even to my friends." Dawn said smirking as well.

"Will the Nurse Joys on standby please get Leona to the medical ward for ice healing!" Rui ordered as two Nurse Joys with a Chansey came with a stretcher and sent Leona to get defrosted.

"Will she be alright?" Brendan asked worried.

"When did you wake up?" Drew asked.

"During the middle of the fight." Brendan answered.

"Don't worry. The nurses will treat her right away so she'll be fine." Lance assured.

"Yep. Those nurses really know how to heal a guy." Wes said smirking.

"If Rui heard that she'll kick you _there_." Lance said smirking.

Wes sweated at the thought.

"There right guys. Leona is in good hands." Ash stated.

Kenny and Zoey nodded in agreement.

"Now the names of the fifth match will commence!" Rui announced as the screen went on again.

**May Maple vs Jessie**

"Well I'm up next." May stated.

"Good luck May but I don't think you'll really need it." Ash said to May smiling.

"Thanks Ash. It's a great compliment coming from you." May replied smiling at him back.

Misty and Brendan did not like their _friendly_ exchange one bit.

"Hello? May Maple come down here!" Rui shouted in annoyance.

Ooops! Sorry!" May said embarrassed as she was caught up staring at Ash. She quickly went down to the arena.

May was staring at her opponent who had very long red hair and looked a few years older than her.

"Well well it looks like I get the nice girl." Jessie said in an insulting manner.

"Well thank I don't get a lot of compliments from old ladies." May shot back.

"What did you just say you twerp?" Jessie yelled angrily.

Mostly everyone laughed at the insult.

"If you two are done? Let the fifth battle, BEGIN!" Rui announced

"Seviper! Let's show this twerp a thing or two!" Jessie yelled as the viper Pokemon came out of its Pokeball.

"Sevvvippperrr!" Seviper hissed.

"Now! KIDO!" Jessie declared as Seviper turned into light and entered her body. The lower part of Jessie's body turned into Seviper's making her look like a lamia.**(Lamia-Half woman and half snake in Greek mythology.)**

"Now that's not pleasant to look at." Ash said averting his eyes. The others especially the guys did so as well.

"All right Torchic! Come on out!" May said as she threw her Pokeball to call out Torchic.

"Torchic Tor!" Torchic cried with determination as she wanted to impress Pikachu.

**-Cue May's Theme Song-**

**"Oh, heavenly fire, turn those who oppose me into ashes, impale all those that threaten those who matter to me and fire brightly against those with dark hearts forever! KIDO!"** May chanted as Torchic fused with her and turned into her bow.

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Brendan cheered.

"Nice little toy but this isn't a game little girl. Poison Type Move: Poison Tail!" Jessie declared as the tip of her tail glowed purple and charged at May to attack her.

When Jessie got close she swiped her tail at May but to her surprise May disappeared.

"Huh?" Jessie said in confusion.

"As if she can hit May with that slow movement." Drew said smiling.

"Behind you!" Jessie turned around and saw May behind her with fire arrow ready in her flaming bow. She fired and the fire arrow shot fast right towards Jessie.

Jessie panicked and dived right but even though the arrow missed her it exploded getting her hair on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHH! My hair is on fire!" Jessie screamed as she stop, dropped, and rolled around on the floor.

Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Ohhhhhh! Your going to pay for that!" Jessie said angrily as her long hair was burned shorter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! If it's your hair stylist than it might be expensive!" May joked as she laughed.

"That does it Ice Type Move: Haze!" Jessie announce angrily. Even though Haze's effect is to remove all stats from both sides Jessie is using it to hide her presence to surprise attack May.

"Hah! All you can do is stand there and wait to be attacked because you can't see me therefore cannot get a direct shot at me." Jessie mocked

"I don't need to see you because you were stupid enough to talk." May said before readying a fire arrow and pointed her flaming bow into the haze.

"Fire Type Move: Ember Arrows!" May declared as she fired her arrow. While in the air in exploded and spit into multiple smaller arrows that look like and ember attack. when they went into the haze everyone heard a scream and then something hitting the wall.

As the haze cleared up everyone saw that Jessie was pinned to the wall by May's arrows without actually hitting her flesh but still singeing her a little.

"Hey let me down!" Jessie demanded.

May however got another arrow ready and pointed it at Jessie.

"You're not the one calling the shots here" May said pun intended.(May calls out her shots with her bow and arrow.)

Jessie tensed as she was vulnerable.

"Alright! Alright! I surrender!" Jessie said quickly in fear.

"That's the only smart thing you have ever said." May said smiling. Jessie just humphed.

"The winner of the fifth match: May Maple!" Rui announced.

Everyone at Ash's balcony cheered.

While Jessie left the arena with her head down in shame May went back up in the balcony jumping in joy.

"So how did I do?" May asked.

"You were-" but Brendan was interrupted.

"You were amazing May! Your skill with the bow is to be admired!" Ash said excitedly.

"Why thank you Ash." May replied while blushing at her true love's compliment.

Misty looked between the two with an angry expression on her face.

_'Ash was never enthusiastic when I accomplished something amazing!'_ Misty thought in jealously.

_'Something must have happened between those two inside the barrier.' _Misty suspected.

May did say to Misty to admit her feelings to Ash but Misty can see the look May gives to Ash whenever she looks at him. It's the same look that Misty gives to Ash whenever she looks at him.

_'I knew it! She's after Ash's heart all along! Well I can show her how amazing I can be as well!'_ Misty thought wanting to show May up and get Ash to finally pay attention to her the way she always wanted him to.

"All right the sixth match will commence!" Rui announce as the screen activated once again.

_'That Paul guy hasn't fought yet. I feel sorry for the unfortunate rookie that has to face him.'_ Wes thought.

Everyone thought along the same lines as well. When the screen stopped, everyone in Ash's balcony was horrified especially Ash.

**Misty Waterflower vs Paul**

Misty was so terrified as she was randomly chosen to fight Paul who was even worse than Dawn.

"MISTY! JUST FORFEIT! NOW!" Ash yelled in so much concern for her life.

"Yeah Misty! It's not like not fighting would prevent you from being a trainer! So please forfeit!" May advised.

Everyone else was saying the same thing to her.

Misty sighed even though it was the rational thing to do something in her mind told her other wise.

"Sorry guys but I'm going to go through with it." Misty said to them.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

_'DAMN IT! If she goes through with this than she really will get killed! What's she thinking?' _Ash thought gritting his teeth.

"But Why?" May asked fearing for Misty's life.

"Because I want to know how I really rank up among everyone here." Misty explained but they weren't really convinced.

_'And to show Ash how strong I really am.' _Misty thought as she jumped down to the arena before anyone could stop her.

"So she really is going through with this. I thought she'd forfeit after I scared her to death." Dawn said slightly amused at Misty's stupid decision.

"I won't be long." Paul simply said before going down to the arena.

At the arena Misty stared at Paul the same way Leona did with Dawn. Paul just stood there with that cold look that just says "I'll kill you."

Everyone at Ash's balcony were extremely tensed especially Ash who was gripping the rails very tightly.

"Why is she doing this? What does she want to prove?" May pondered

_'Hmm, I think I know the reason.' _Brock thought looking at Ash and May.

"I thought Misty wouldn't do something this stupid especially after her fight with Dawn." Kenny stated

"I know I would never want to fight someone who is even stronger than her." Brendan also stated

"Let's just hope Paul won't waste the effort in killing her." Zoey said

"All right you two. Let the sixth match, BEGIN!" Rui announced

Misty got into battle position waiting for Paul to make the first move. However he simply had his hands in his pockets.

"What are you waiting for?" Misty asked not letting her guard down.

"I'm thinking how long it would take before I defeat you." Paul answered. This got Misty angry.

"You seem very confident about yourself but don't underestimate me! Squirtle!" Misty said as she threw her Pokeball and revealed her Pokemon.

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle cried its name.

**-Cue Misty's Theme Song-**

**"Surge through the seas and destroy everything with your powerful tsunami! KIDO!" **Misty chanted as Squirtle fused with her and creating her beautiful blue scimitar sword. Misty held it in her hands and went into a fighting pose.

"Humph, as if a weak weapon like that would harm me. Honchcrow." Paul said with no emotion as he threw his Pokeball to reveal the black bird Pokemon.

"Now then Honchcrow. Kido." Paul announced as Honchcrow turned into light and entered Paul's body turning into his familiar purple sword.

"Now this is a weapon." Paul said pointing his sword at Misty but Misty wasn't intimidated.

"Dawn." Paul said looking up at her. "Yes Paul?" Dawn acknowledged. "I'll let you decide. Should I torture her or not?" Paul asked with an evil smirk. As if he already didn't know the answer.

Dawn smirked evilly at his question. "Go right ahead. I want to see the look on the peasant's face when he sees his friend in so much pain." Dawn said amused while looking at the other balcony.

Everyone there glared at her and could not believe that Dawn wants Misty said just because of what Misty said to her.

"Grrr! I actually saw that coming." Ash stated looking at Dawn angrily.

"Dawn! How could you?" Zoey asked in shock and anger.

Dawn didn't answer but just continued looking at Misty imagining her blood covered body.

_'I'm going to really enjoy this.'_ Dawn thought smirking evilly.

"Well you heard her." Paul said smirking. Misty narrowed her eyes.

_'I can't let them get to me. I have to do this... for Ash' _Misty thought as she gathered her energy.

"First Dance! Water Type Move: Water Burst!" Misty declared before shooting a powerful torrent of water right at Paul.

Paul didn't move or looked worried at all when the attack was headed his way. When it was about to hit Paul just slashed it vertically splitting the water in half and making them move passed him hitting two places on the wall.

_'Grrr. I knew that would happen but I can't stop now!' _Misty thought before preparing another attack.

"Second Dance! Water Type Move:Water Dragon!" Misty declared as she summoned a huge amount of water with her Kido and took form of a giant dragon and shot straight at Paul.

Paul didn't move and transformed his sword into a bubble shield. When the water dragon came it hit the shield with heavy force but it didn't work at all. He then turned his shield back to his sword. He looked to where Misty was but she wasn't there anymore.

Paul felt a presence behind and turned around with his sword in front of him just in time as he blocked a horizontal slash from Misty's sword.

"So that attack was just a distraction, however you cannot sneak up on me." Paul said as he push Misty back with his sword and delivered a stab attack. Misty sidestepped avoiding the stab and launched a vertical strike with both her hands but was easily blocked by Paul with one hand.

"Water Burst!" Misty yelled as she slashed and at the same time shot a huge wave of water at Paul at close range. However to her shock Paul disappeared.

'_Where did he go? I can't even sense him!'_ Misty thought before she felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder. She grabbed her shoulder and looked at it to see a clean cut with blood coming out of it.

"Just like that you're bleeding already." Paul said as he appeared in front of her.

Ash who saw Misty bleeding clench the railings even harder actually making it dent.

"Your just like that loser. Fighting even though you're out of your league." Paul said. At hearing him insult Ash Misty got even angrier.

"SHUT UP!" Misty yelled as she charged at Paul holding her sword with one hand as she wanted to hit him so badly. But no matter how she attacked with her sword style Misty could not land a single blow to Paul who either blocked her swings or avoided them.

"Your swordsmanship is pathetic and weak because you're letting your emotions control you." Paul said before moving fast and delivering flesh wounds all over Misty's body.

Misty got cut on her right leg, then on her back, and got a small cut on her right cheek as she fell down on her front.

"Hehehehe, now this is a show." Dawn said chuckling.

Ash and the others looked on in horror as Misty is bleeding all over.

"Misty! Just stay down!" Brock yelled.

"Yeah just let the ref declare Paul the winner!" Kenny advised.

However to everyones shock Misty stood back up using her sword to support herself.

"Misty! What are you doing?" Drew yelled

_'I don't want Ash to see that I'm so weak!'_ Misty thought as she raised her sword and charged at Paul again.

Paul narrowed his eyes as he parried her strike and punched her in the face sending her back to where she was on her back.

"Misty! Just stop it already! You can't win!" Zoey yelled but Misty got back up again but in so much pain.

_'I'm not going to lose in front of Ash!' _Misty thought as she gathered everything she got into one last attack.

"Misty! Don't! It's useless!" Brendan yelled but was ignored.

"Third Dance: Water and Ice Dragon Combination!" Misty declared as she used all of her power to summon two dragons. One made out of water and the other made out of ice and she yelled as she pointed her sword at Paul causing the dragons to go towards him.

Paul smirked as the two dragons came right at him.

"Dark Type Move: Nasty Plot." Paul said under his breathe as the move increased is special attack. He raised his sword high and slashed down with so much force that when the dragons came close enough they were completely obliterated on contact.

Everyone except Ash and Dawn were stunned at how Paul easily destroyed the two attacks as if it were nothing.

Misty who used up all her energy could no longer raise her sword due to exhaustion.

"Hey referee." Paul said talking to Rui. Rui looked at him wanting to know what he wanted.

"The match is over she can no longer fight." Paul said as he began to walk away.

Ash and the others sighed in relief that Paul got bored and spared Misty's life.

Rui sighed and raised her arm "The winner of the sixth mat-"

"Wait!" Misty said with a low voice.

Everyone turned and looked at Misty.

"I'm not done yet." Misty said while holding most of her bleeding wounds and slouching.

"Misty! Please! Stop!" May begged with tears in her eyes.

"You'd better surrender if you know what's good for you." Paul said coldly.

Ash got tense as he knew the time was coming.

"No way. I will not give up no matter what." Misty barely said coughing up blood.

"What drives you to keep doing such a foolish thing? You know you can't win." Paul said annoyed.

"That may be so but now that everyone is watching me I can finally show hi-them that I can be strong." Misty said looking directly at Ash and smiled.

* * *

**Flashback three years ago**

_"And the winner: Misty Waterflower!" The teacher said declaring Misty the winner of the Pokemon battle._

_"Yeah Misty!"_

_"Way to go!"_

_Misty waved at her classmates thanking them for their praise. She walked to the stands where Ash was currently sitting with his hand on his face._

_"Hey Ash so how did I do?" Misty asked happily but when she got no answer she got mad and looked at him on the other side. She saw that Ash was asleep once again._

_"ASH!" Misty yelled. Ash woke up startled._

_"Huh? What?" Ash asked as he saw an angry Misty staring at him._

_"What is it?" Ash simply said_

_"Ash you fell asleep again and during my match!" Misty yelled_

_"So how did you do?" Ash asked_

_"If you weren't asleep than would know that I won!" Misty answered angrily._

_"Well good for you Mist." Ash said nonchalantly before going back to sleep._

_"ASH!" Misty yelled as she hit him hard on the head for not only calling her that again but didn't really care that she won._

* * *

_'He's finally looking at me and only me with so much love and interest just the way I always wanted.' _Misty thought as she remembered the time she spent with Ash at the academy.

Misty was very happy that Ash was paying attention to her instead of another girl who was more attractive than her in face and body like May & Dawn.

"Humph, whatever you say but you will always be a weakling compared to everyone else." Paul said charging forward at blinding speed towards Misty about to stab her with his sword.

_'Well at least I can die happy knowing that Ash really does care about me.'_ Misty said smiling, looking at death charging at her.

"No Paul! Stop! The match is over!" Rui yelled trying to intercept Paul.

Everything to Ash was in slow motion as his friends were too slow in reaction to get down there in time. Lance and Wes jumped down to help Rui detain Paul from killing Misty but was not fast enough. Ash wasn't even aware that he activated Aura Agility.

Everyone was gasped at what happened even Lance, Wes, and Rui who were holding Paul and prevented him from moving.

Misty's eyes widened in horror as the sword was pierced right through the chest and sticking out from the back.

But is was not her who was stabbed.

It was ASH!

"ASH!" Everyone of his friends yelled in horror especially May.

Yes Ash got in front of Misty and was the target of Paul's attack. Blood dripping from the tip of the blade. However Ash didn't seem to care about that as he was staring at Paul with a cold glare that matched his as the sword was still in him.

"Paul remove the sword from him now." Lance said lowly but threatening as the three let him go.

Paul did so and removed his sword slowly from Ash's body. Ash didn't even flinch at the pain he was feeling when the sword was being removed. He just kept staring at Paul with his cold glare.

May and the others got down and saw with gaped mouths the stab wound that Ash received. They can see right through it and it was bleed a lot.

Misty who can no longer stand up released her Kido turning her sword back to Squirtle and began to fall on her back. Ash saw this quickly went to her and caught her and laid her slowly to the floor.

"Ash your hurt." Misty said barely a whisper as she looked at his wound.

"That doesn't matter Misty. What matters is that your hurt." Ash said more concerned with her well being than his own.

Misty who finally gave into her injuries began to lose consciousness.

_'Ash (blink) did I (blink) impress you (blink) even just (blink) a little bit.'_ Misty thought before closing her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

When Ash saw Misty in this state he remembered the time when he held _her _the same way. Ash shook the thought from his head.

"Medic! NOW!" Wes yelled as the Nurse Joys and Chanseys still on stand by rushed over with a stretcher towards Misty.

Ash carried Misty carefully and placed her on the stretcher and the Nurse Joys were about to rush her to the medical ward.

"Sir what about you?" a Nurse Joy asked.

"I'll be alright besides I didn't fight yet." Ash said

"Ash at least let me heal you." May pleaded

"Alright if you must but think you should use it on Misty." Ash told May

"You're the one with the severe injury not her, now hold still." May said as she concentrated her Kido into healing Ash's wound.

As this was going on Ash watched as the Misty was being sent to the infirmary looking at Misty remembering when _her _body was being taken away.

"I can't believe you would do something so foolish but then again I'm not so surprised."

Ash, May, and the others turned to see that it was Dawn who said that.

"Like I said before, I will protect the people I care about." Ash said

"And getting yourself almost killed? How stupid." Dawn said in disgust.

"What's stupid is your attitude right now." Ash shot back.

Dawn glared at him. "If the Elites weren't here I would finish what Paul started peasant!" she threatened.

Ash ignored her and looked at his hand. It was covered with Misty's blood. He used his hand and used it to pick up some off his blood that was on his shirt and made a fist. Ash then pointed his fist at Paul who just didn't have a care.

"I will defeat you." Ash said as if stating a fact.

"Hah! You defeat Paul? As if that will ever happen!" Dawn laughed at the thought.

"If you don't mind get on with the results." Paul said to Rui.

"Fine. The winner of the sixth match: Paul." Rui annonced even though she didn't want to.

"There, you're all healed up Ash." May told Ash much to her and their friend's relief.

"Thanks May." Ash smiled at May who smiled back.

"Well since there are only two left we don't need to know who will be fighting last." Rui stated

**Ash vs James**

"Don't worry once the last match is over and decide who will be fighting who in the finals you can all visit your friend at the medical ward." Wes told them.

"Ash beat this guy quickly so we can go see Misty." May said

"Hey don't forget about Leona!" Kenny reminded

"Relax Kenny we haven't forgotten about her." Brendan replied.

"Well good luck Ash." Brock said as everyone but Ash and Rui went back up to the balcony as James went down.

Ash and James faced each other waiting for the match to begin.

"I hope you put up a better fight than your weak friend did." James mocked

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Pikachu, let me handle this one." Ash said to Pikachu.

"(If you insist.)" Pikachu replied

"Let the final match, BEGIN!" Rui announced

Lance winced at the guys attempt in psychological warfare. While it was a valid tactic in many circumstances, this wasn't one anybody would recommend.

When Rui said "BEGIN!" there was a red blur of motion that ended in a loud crack.

Ash was now standing in the space formally occupied by James, fist extended. Lance noticed that for a split second that Ash's left eye was that of a different color than what it was normally but shrugged thinking it was just the lights of the room.

As for James, he was flying backwards, landing in a boneless heap three and a half meters behind his starting position. There was a large lump already forming on the side of his jaw as he bounced once before sliding to a halt. To everybody it was quite apparent that the guy had a broken jaw.

Rui was blinking still registering what had happened before staring at the unconscious James. She cleared her throat.

"Winner of the final match: Ash!" Rui announced. As the Nurse Joys and Chanseys picked James up and sent him to the infirmary.

"You did it Ash!" May exclaimed happily as she and the others went down to congratulate him.

"Was there any doubt?" Ash simply said

"Yes." Brendan answered and then was electrified by Pikachu.

"Pika Pika!" "(Now's not the time for jokes!)" PIkachu said annoyed.

"Why you-" Brendan angrily said but was interrupted.

"Will the eight winners please walk forward as to choose the line up for the finals." Lance ordered.

They did so as Ash, May, Kenny, Zoey, Gary, Dawn, Paul, and Kira in that order lined up horizontally in front of Lance, Rui, and Wes who was holding a box. The others waited a few feet behind them.

"Now then to choose who gets to fight who you will all draw at random a piece of paper inside the box that Wes is holding." Lance said.

"Each paper has a number written on it and depending on number you receive will determine who you will fight first." Wes continued.

"Now each of you come up and pick a paper." Rui ordered

They each did so one by one and opened up the folded paper to show their number.

Ash-1, May-3, Kenny-5, Zoey-7, Gary-2, Dawn-4, Paul-6, Kira-8

"All right first tier is..!" Lance announced

**Ash vs Gary Oak**

"Heh, I lucked out big time." Gary said looking at Ash with his smirk but Ash ignored him still thinking about Misty.

**May Maple vs Dawn Berlitz**

May and Dawn looked at each other.

_'I finally get the chance to show this princess not to threaten my true love!' _May thought glaring at Dawn.

_'So I get to beat Ashy's other little whore what luck.' _Dawn thought smirking at May.

"The winners of both matches will face each other in the semifinals." Lance said

"Now for the second tier...!" Lance announced

**Kenny vs Paul**

Kenny looked at Paul with determined eyes as Paul didn't have any expression at all.

_'This is ma chance to prove to Dawn that I'm the one who is right for her.' _Kenny thought wanting to convince Dawn that he's her real protector.

_'If Kenny wants to beat me then he will have to get stronger than he is now.'_ Paul thought interested at the outcome.

**Zoey vs Kira**

All of Zoey's friends except Dawn looked at her with pity.

"Great I get the most unlucky number seven ever." Zoey said irritated.

_'So the only way for me and the Aura user to fight is if he makes it to the finals with me.' _Kira thought

"Remember you have one month to prepare for the finals that will take place on the really large stadium that will be brought to the Kanto region via floating on the sea between Pallet Town and Viridian City." Rui announced.

Mostly everyone was shocked at what they just heard.

"If you're wondering why we need such a huge stadium is give you guys a very long and wide fighting arena so that you can use your full power against each other not mentioning the fact that the huge stadium will have to accommodate the many many people who will see the finals personally and those who can't will have to watch on television throughout Republic space." Wes explained.

"But don't let the live broadcast of your fights with the trillions of Pokefans watching make you nervous." Rui said grinning

"Rui." Lance and Wes said annoyed. Mostly everyone sweat dropped.

"Well with that you are all dismissed." Lance said to everyone.

Kira just vanished in thin air. Paul and Dawn just walked away with that I'm better than you walk.

"Alright guys let's go and see how Misty and Leona are doing!" Ash said as he ran to the direction of the medical ward.

"Hold on guys! I need to use the bathroom!" Brendan shouted holding it in.

"Brendan!" They all yelled in annoyance.

"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu shouted hitting Brendan with a weak thunderbolt.

* * *

**Demon Realm**

"That was a very entertaining show!" Kendra said amused at each of the matches she watched on her mirror.

"What chances are there for the Chosen One in winning my lady?" Axel asked

"Hmm?" Kendra thought playing with her rose. "Since Ash won't use his Dark and Demon Aura in public he will have a tough time but if he obtains the power that all Aura users get to reach S class and up then it will be a breeze to him." Kendra predicted

Axel groaned. He hated it when the Aura users use that power. It killed so many demons and left the survivors emotionally scarred for life.

"I don't really like the idea of him possessing that power." Axel said to himself.

"Well it's not like you'll have to fight him." Kendra stated much to Axel relief.

* * *

**Private Chambers**

"So these are the match ups for the finals?" Delanzo queried sitting on a chair behind a desk.

"Yes Commander." Mukori replied

"Well did doesn't really matter anyways. Kira will win in the end." Delanzo said confidently.

"And what of the Pokemon Master's opinion on the project?" Mukori asked

"Heh, he still believes that the Chosen One will make his appearance and defeat Kira." Delanzo laughed

"What a fool that _guy _is! I can't believe he as half control over the entire Republic along with the Senate!" Delanzo angrily said

_'So he still has a grudge against him for ruining his plans to control the Republic.' _Mukori thought

"Speaking about the Senate, What did they say?" Mukori wondered

"If Kira wins then all finances will be made for the mass production of him not just in Sinnoh but the entire planet." Delanzo happily said

"And if in the slightest chance that he loses?"

"The Pokemon Master made that arrangement. If Kira loses then I will lose everything. My position as Commander of the Republic Armada, the Berlitz Royal Bloodline in divorce, and I will be arrested and put on trial for the extreme actions I have made throughout my career." Delanzo said calmly

"You seem really calm about risking everything." Mukori said confused.

"Of coarse I am. There's nothing to worry about. The only way Kira will lose is if he fights against a powerful Aura user in the finals and I know that that will never happen." Delanzo said with not a care in the world.**(He is DEAD wrong!)**

* * *

**Medical Ward**

The seven rookies arrived at their destination.

Leona who was thawed out and shivering on a bed was informed of everything she missed.

"Th-that bass-tard Paul! Is-ss their n-no end to him-mm!" Leona stuttered in outrage. She wondered how Misty came in so badly injured and was furious that Paul was the culprit.

"Relax and eat your hot soup Leona, Ash saved her in the last second." Zoey said to Leona. They then looked to where Misty was.

Misty was covered in bandages, her left arm hooked up to life support, and was wearing an oxygen mask. Ash was currently sitting on a chair on the side of Misty's bed holding her right hand. Misty's Squirtle was currently with a Chansey for a check up.

"Ash are you going to be okay?" May asked with concern trying to ignore him holding Misty's hand.

"It's not me you should be worrying about." Ash said nonchalantly.

"Well Ash it's been a long three days we should all go get some rest." Brock advised.

"You guys go on ahead to the bed quarters, I'll stay here.' Ash said

"Are you sure I mean even though the fight with that James guy was a snap you still need to rest." Drew told him

"I know but Misty watched over me when I was on a hospital bed so it's only right that I do the same." Ash explained

"Alright. If you say so Ash. good night." Brendan said as they all turned to leave.

"Be sure to cover up with your blanket Leona." Kenny advised her

"I know! I know! Sheesh! I'm not a kid!" Leona replied irritated

As Brock was the last one to leave he turned off the lights but left the door slightly open as to give Ash some light.

"You should get some rest Ash. No sense in staying up all night." Leona advised to Ash.

"I know but I think I should stay awake a little longer." Ash said looking at Leona.

"You really are a good friend. I'm jealous of Misty(_May and Dawn also)_" Leona said smiling at Ash.

"Yeah. I really am." Ash said smiling also.

"Well good night Ash." Leona said before lying down to sleep.

"Good night Leona." Ash said before looking back at the sleeping Misty.

_'I hope you get better Mist.'_ Ash thought as he kissed the back of her right hand.

* * *

**And I'm finally done. Next chapter is about Misty's recovery and the knowledge that Ash will have to fight Gary. Also Ash will interact with the other rookies when they come visit them. It will be a non-eventful chapter **

**OR WILL IT!**


	15. A Day of Peace

**A/N: Not much about this chapter except the rookie's time to relax and the recovery of Misty. Some interactions between characters to move the plot along.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**A Day of Peace**

Ash woke up in his usual manner as he had his recurring nightmare. He quickly regained his composure and looked in front of him. He realized he fell asleep while watching over Misty who was still unconscious on the medical bed.

"I wish May had enough energy to heal Misty but she used most of it on me." Ash said to himself.

Ash disliked the fact that he had to watch Paul severely cut Misty several times and could not do anything about it until the match was over.

"Don't blame yourself Ash. You were in need of healing more than Misty was." Leona said on her bed.

"I know but it still didn't feel right to me." Ash replied turning his head and looking at Leona.

"Well I guess if I was you I would feel the same way but have faith in the medical expertise of the Nurse Joys." Leona advised.

"I will and thanks for the support. You really are a good friend Leona." Ash said smiling at her.

"Really? You consider me a friend?" Leona asked with a blush.

"Of coarse. Even though we met recently you have been kind and generous to me and the others." Ash answered.

"But it was my friend Dawn and that bastard Paul that caused your misfortune ever since we arrived." Leona said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself Leona. Paul will get what's coming to him and I'll help Dawn return back to her good self." Ash proclaimed

"Can you really do that? They're really powerful and I don't want to see you or any of my new friends get hurt even more or even killed." Leona said with worry in her voice.

"I promise you and the others that everything will be as it was before all this tragedy befell onto Dawn's life." Ash said with determination.

"For some reason I believe in you and I'm very glad that me, Kenny, Zoey, and even Dawn met you." Leona said smiling.

"I won't let you down." Ash promised.

**A few minutes later**

Brock entered the room with pushing a cart filled with food.

"He guys I brought some food for you that I made myself." Brock said proudly

"That's such a relief! I hate all of this hospital food they brought! It's disgusting!" Leona yelled with happiness.

"Well they do put most of their finances on medical treatments and not on food." Ash stated

"Well whatever. I'm just glad I can eat something that tastes good." Leona said as Brock gave her a tray of his food and began eating it with delight.

"Here Ash. I bet you're really hungry since you're staying by Misty's side all the time." Brock said giving Ash food.

"Hey! I take time to shower and use the facilities at some points!" Ash refuted

"You know what I mean Ash. It takes someone with strong feelings to remain at a person's side to make sure they're going to be alright." Brock hinted

"Yeah yeah, feelings aside I owe Misty for more than just being there for them." Ash said. This got Brock and Leona's attention.

"What do you mean Ash?" Brock asked.

"Well at first I wasn't really interested in making friends." Ash explained

"How come?" Leona asked.

"Well before I came to Pallet Town I lost someone very dear to me and can never see her again." Ash sadly continued

"You mean that... she died?" Leona asked with sorrow

"Yeah. She was a girl very precious to me." Ash admitted.

"Huh?" Brock said in shock. _'So he really is aware of other girls' feelings.' _Brock thought thinking that there was more to Ash than meets the eye.

Then suddenly the door opened and several people fell down on the floor. It was May, Brendan, Drew, Kenny, and Zoey.

"How long were you guys there?" Ash asked as to why they were eavesdropping.

"Well Kenny and I wanted to check up on Leona." Zoey explained

"And I wanted to check up on you and Misty." May continued

"Brendan and I decided to tag along and when we got here we heard you and Brock talking." Drew finished

They all rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment. Ash, Brock, and Leona sweat dropped.

"Well I'm fine now guys. I'm no longer suffering from hypothermia and I can leave any time I want." Leona said energetic

"Well that's great news." Zoey gladly said

"Well Misty still hasn't regain consciousness but she is no longer in any danger of dying." Ash announced much to everyone's relief.

"I'm so happy that we all survived! Now we can all see the play together!" May exclaimed joyously

"What play is she talking about?" Kenny asked Brendan who just sighed.

"The Legend of the Chosen One." Brendan replied unenthusiastically.

"Yeah. May made us promise we would go watch it after the three exams if we all survived." Drew explained.

"Oh! I love that play! Can we go watch it with you?" Leona asked May to include her, Zoey, and Kenny.

"Leona! Don't encourage her!" Kenny said obviously not wanting to go see that girly romantic play.

"Of coarse you guys can come! You helped us out and we're now friends!" May said happily. Kenny along with Brendan and Drew sighed sadly.

"I'll join you guys seeing as there will be gorgeous actresses performing there." Brock said while chuckling pervertedly but was stopped when Zoey hit him on the head.

"Back on topic, Ash I'm sorry that we were eavesdropping on you while you were telling such painful memories." Zoey apologized. The others did so as well.

"It's alright. It's kind of unburdening telling you guys." Ash said with a small smile.

"So can you continue?" May asked.

"Sure, when I came to Pallet Town at ten years old with my guardian Misty was the first person I met there. We became fast friends and attended the academy together. Although we were friends I was kind of distant to her and everyone else. I usually kept to myself and tend not to show up sometimes. Misty being as stubborn as she is wouldn't rest until I opened up more. At first I didn't pay any mind to it but one day I had a epiphany." Ash explained

"Really? What was it?" May asked

"I realized that _she_ did not want me to be miserable after she died and only wanted me to be happy so I took up Misty's offer and gradually I became the person you see me now." Ash said with a big smile.

"Well it's good that Misty was there to help you in your time of need." Brock said and the others nodded.

_'I wish I could be a great influence to Ash just like Misty is. I know! I'll join him on what journey he will go through and support him all the way with my love!' _May thought with determination.

"Good for you Ash that you found your calling in life." Leona said as she kind of understood why Ash was so determined in helping people who are miserable like Dawn is.

"By the way Brock can we have some of the food you made?" Brendan asked as his stomach was rumbling.

"Brendan! Brock made that food for Ash and Leona!" May said angrily at him but her stomach growled too causing her to laugh embarrassedly.

"Don't worry I made plenty for everyone." Brock said as they all looked to where the food was but found that it was no longer there.

"BURP!"

They looked down to see Pikachu with a big belly as he used a toothpick to clean his teeth.

"Hey you rondent! You ate all the food!" Brendan shouted at Pikachu.

Pikachu just shrugged as he laid there.

"Relax I can make more in the kitchen that's here." Brock told them.

"Alright! More food!" Leona exclaimed getting up.

"Geez Leona, you just recovered and now you're walking about already." Zoey said exasperated

"Hey I am an ice type user so getting frozen is no sweat. Hehe get it." Leona said with a laugh.

"She's back to her old self alright." Kenny said shaking his head slowly.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Leona asked angrily.

"Nothing. Come let's get some breakfast." Kenny said as he left the room.

"Alright!" Leona said forgetting that she was mad and followed.

"Well she sure forgets easily doesn't she." Drew said sweat dropping.

"Never mind that I'm very hungry." Brendan said as he, Drew, and Zoey left as well.

"Hey Ash what about you?" May asked

"Oh, I'll stay here until Misty wakes up." Ash replied

"Well alright then I'll bring back more food." Brock said as he and May left the room.

"Hey Brock. Let me deliver food back to Ash." May volunteered

"Why would you want to do that?" _'As if I don't already know'_ Brock asked and thought.

"I want to be there when Misty wakes up too." May answered half truthfully.

"Well alright but don't be surprised when Misty does wake up and she and Ash share a moment." Brock said knowing her intention.

"Oh I won't." May said _'Even though Misty knew Ash longer than I have I feel like I should not just sit back and watch.' _May thought

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Brock was currently in the kitchen cooking up food for his friends. The rookies were sitting on a long table eating the meals that Brock had made.

"Amazing! Brock sure knows his way in the kitchen!" May exclaimed happily as she had her tenth helping.

"Wow! You sure can eat a lot May!" Zoey said watching May eat more than her weight in food.

"That's nothing compared to how much Ash can eat I swear that he's part Snorlax or some other Pokemon!" Brendan told

"I wish I could eat as much as those two and not get fat." Leona said with her head down frowning.

"Trust me. It's not exactly a good thing to eat that much." Drew said with his arms crossed.

"Why is that?" Leona asked

"Because if your in a restaurant then you would have to pay a huge bill not to mention you'll eat them out of business." Drew explained

"I would think that paying them for every meal you order would make them more money and is good for business." Leona refuted

"Yeah but with the way they eat they would spend on more food rather than sell more of them." Drew told

"Alright! Enough with this talk about food! Let's talk about what's more important like the finals next month!" Kenny yelled

"We haven't forgotten. We're just lightening things up." Brendan said

"Easy for you to say. I beat you so you don't have to worry." Kenny shot back

"You didn't have to mention that." Brendan said as he lowered his head.

"Well the first match is Ash against that blow hard Gary." Drew reminded

"Misty said that Gary is the recorded number one trainer that graduated from Pallet Town academy here in Kanto." May mentioned

"Yeah, even though Gary was no match for Paul I still think he's trouble." Zoey said

"And being the grandson of the renowned leading authority of Pokemon he would have some strong Pokemon in his possession." Kenny said

"I think we should have just let Paul kill him and save Ash the trouble." Leona said angrily

"Leona! That's not a good thing to say!" Zoey said

"Neither is not helping us in the forest to save May!" Leona reminded

"I agree with Leona! Anyone who runs away to save his own skin is no friend of mine!" Brendan said angry at Gary too.

"Then it's agreed then. We all want Ash to win." Kenny said as they all nodded.

"Come to think of it I've never actually seen Ash fight." Brendan said

"Yeah something always prevents us from seeing him battle." Leona said

"Lance interrupted when Ash was arguing with Dawn and Dawn herself when Ash was arguing with Paul." Zoey said

"We weren't able to in the forest because of the barrier. May did you see Ash fight at all?" Drew asked

"No I was unconscious when Ash arrived. Besides Kira was the one who fought." May half lied. She felt guilty again.

"And finally the match between him and that blue haired guy was quick." Kenny said

"All we knew from that match is that Ash can move really fast and hit somewhat hard." Brendan said

"He can move and hit like the rest of us but the fact that he doesn't have any Kido troubles me." Drew said

"Hey! Even he can't use Kido doesn't mean that Ash is weak!" May said angrily at Drew

"Yeah! He can get very strong when someone insults or endangers his friends!" Leona said angrily at Drew too.

"I didn't mean he's weak. I'm just wondering why Ash who can't use Kido became a trainer in the first place." Drew defended

"That puzzles me too especially when he took Paul stab and didn't even flinch. It's as if he's been fighting longer than any of us." Zoey hypothesized

"Well whatever how Ash fights I'm sure he has a plan to defeat Gary." Kenny said as the others nodded in agreement.

"The second match is May vs Dawn." Drew said

"I know you're very good with your bow May but I've witnessed Dawn's power with my own eyes and she can be very dangerous." Brendan said to May.

"How bad can she be?" May asked skeptical.

"Very bad." Zoey said

"Not to mention that she has emotional problems and would hurt or even kill anyone who talks bad about Paul even her own friends." Leona said sadly.

"That's terrible! Now I really want to fight her now!" May said angrily.

"That's not a good idea May. Dawn wanted to kill Misty just because she's friends with Ash and will try to do the same with you." Kenny warned

"I know but anyone who would insult, belittle, and harm Ash in any way will feel my wrath." May admitted

_'I can't believe she will go to such lengths for Ash!'_ Brendan thought getting a little angry at Ash.

"But with Paul training Dawn relentlessly I won't be surprised if she already can activate her release like Paul can." Zoey said grimly.

This got everyone else shocked and horrified.

"Now things are even worse!" Brendan said exasperated

"No kidding." Drew said gritting his teeth.

"Kenny. You're the one who is going to face Paul first. How do you fell?" May asked worried for him.

"What do you think I feel. I'm very scared at even the thought of facing him but if Paul is defeated by me or any good person than it is the only why to convince Dawn that being just as cruel as her tormentors than I have to go through with it." Kenny stated shaking.

"But how can you hope of winning against him if he can activate his release?" Brendan asked in disbelief.

"I've been training really hard in hopes that I too can activate my release but so far I've been unsuccessful." Kenny replied sadly.

"And I don't think one more month is enough time for you Kenny" Leona said

"But what frightens me even more than my match with Paul is Zoey's match with Kira." Kenny reminded

"That's right! The guy already can activate his release and I think it will be very destructive!" Brendan said in fear.

"Zoey are you going to surrender right away?" May asked

"I'm afraid I can't." Zoey answered

"But why? It's more suicidal than fighting Paul!" Leona yelled

"Is it because of the rumor you heard?" Kenny asked

"What rumor?" Drew asked

"As you know the scientists in the Sinnoh government funded by Dawn's stepfather were the ones who created Kira. However the Senate were skeptical that an artificial life form like the Confederate droids would help the Republic win the war so they wanted to give Kira a test. If Kira became the Rookie of the Year in this year's exam then the Senate would approve in his mass production." Zoey explained

"And the rumor?" Drew asked again.

"Well the rumor is that the Pokemon Master didn't like the idea of artificial trainers being used in the Republic so he made is own wager. If Kira wins then he will give up his control over half the Republic and if Kira loses than Delanzo will lose his position as Commander of the Armada. If he loses his position than the Sinnoh government will have no more need for him and accept the divorce the queen wanted and free the Berlitz family from his grip. The best part is that he will be put on trial for his many cruel actions and be put away forever or even executed." Zoey finished.

"Wow! That's very heavy!" Brendan exclaimed in amazement.

"So more than just our personal matters are at stake." Drew announced

"I have to try and destroy him for Dawn's sake as well as the entire Republic." Zoey said

"Yeah! It's the only chance we have to get rid of Delanzo and save Dawn from his and Paul's cruelty!" Kenny proclaimed

"Not only those reasons but I look up to the Pokemon Master as a hero and I don't want him to lose control of half of the Republic since he's done a great job in keeping all of us and the Pokemon safe." May stated

"Even though I've never seen his face I look up to him too. He's the reason why I became a trainer in the first place." Leona said

"We all think of him as a hero and I'm grateful that he gave us this chance to change things for the better." Kenny said

"Yeah! Let's show him that he was right to put his faith in us!" Brendan shouted

"You're not even going to fight remember?" Drew said

"Oh yeah." Brendan said rubbing the back of his head.

Brock came out of the kitchen pushing a cart of food.

"May. Ash's food is ready." Brock said to May.

"Alright! I'll get it to him right away." May said as she got up, grabbed the cart, and pushed it to where Ash and Misty's room is.

* * *

**In a lounge somewhere else**

Dawn was waiting not so patiently for Kenny, Zoey, and Leona to arrive.

"Grrr! Where are they?" Dawn yelled at no one.

"Shouldn't Leona have been recovered by now I mean she's an ice user for Pete's sake!" Dawn yelled

"You know people will continue to think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself." Paul said as he arrived.

"Oh Paul. Is there something that you wanted to speak to me about." Dawn said as if she didn't hear Paul's hidden insult.

"Yes it's about the matches for the finals and what are you going to do." Paul said

"If it's about my match with that brown haired girl from Hoenn than it will be no problem. I can obviously see that she's infatuated with the peasant like that stupid red haired girl so I'll deal with her just the same." Dawn explained

"By beating at the edge of her life?" Paul asked smirking evilly.

"Of course." Dawn answered with a smirk of her own.

"And your match in the semifinals?" Paul asked

"If Oak wins than I'll finish what you started in the forest and if by the off chance that the peasant wins then I'll finally make him pay for his insults against us!" Dawn proclaimed punching her left palm with her fist grinning.

"How about your matches Paul?" Dawn asked

"Fighting Kenny would be very interesting and I want to see how far he's progressed in his attempt to defeat me." Paul said smiling with interest.

"As much as he grows stronger he will never be able to defeat you." Dawn predicted

"As if I don't already know that." Paul said with no emotion.

"Zoey will obviously lose to Kira so how will you deal with him?" Dawn asked

"Kira will be the greatest challenge I will ever face. I not really sure I can win." Paul said irritated at the thought of losing.

_'He has to win! No one else can! It's the only chance I have to get that bastard to die!'_ Dawn thought angrily.

"Well I'll see you later I have training to do." Paul said as he left leaving Dawn to her thoughts.

When Dawn was alone again she kicked a chair sending flying across the room landing improperly on the floor.

"Why do I have to live such a miserable life?" Dawn sobbed

* * *

**In another area  
**

Lance was looking at the profile of Ash on a computer when Wes came into the room.

"Hey Lance the preparations have begun for the finals after we submitted the list of trainers that are competing." Wes said as he walked up to Lance.

"Alright." Lance said still looking at the computer.

"Are you still investigating that kid Lance?" Wes asked

"Yeah. There's still something that's off about him." Lance replied

"Like what?" Wes asked curiously.

"His profile is very vague. It doesn't tell where he was born and where he lived before before coming to Pallet Town." Lance explained

"So his profile doesn't have his life recorded when he was young what's the big deal?" Wes asked skeptic.

"It isn't a big deal but the profile doesn't even have his last name." Lance continued

"Come to think of it Ash's last name is never mentioned whenever he's introduced." Wes thought back.

"Yeah and since his last name isn't recorded that also goes for his family history. It's as if someone doesn't want anybody finding out who he really is." Lance hypothesized.

"But who would want to do that?" Wes pondered

"I don't know but it's the more reason why Ash is suspicious." Lance confirmed

"Even if he is hiding something. Is it really that important?" Wes asked

"Ever since that powerful yet terrible energy was felt and the fact that Ash was able to defeat a powerful A class demon I feel that it is." Lance said

"Well if we're lucky everything will be revealed by the end of the finals." Wes stated

"Yeah and hopefully his actions will explain more than his words." Lance hoped

Suddenly the opened to reveal Rui.

"Hey guys! Now is not the time to be lounging around we have work to do!" Rui yelled

Lance and Wes sighed

"Yeah yeah." they said unenthusiastically as they left the room.

* * *

**Back in Misty's room**

Ash was pondering what type of training Daitokuji-sensei would teach him so he can fight in the finals.

_'I can't use Dark or Demon Aura in public so I have to find a way to use my Light Aura that would be a match for Kira and maybe Paul and Dawn's release.' _Ash thought.

He was cut out of his musing when he heard a noise. He looked that it came from Misty.

Misty groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Where... am I?" Misty asked weakly.

"Your in a hospital room." Ash answered

Misty looked to her right and saw Ash sitting next to her on a chair.

"Ash?" Misty asked weakly.

"Yeah. It's me. Don't worry you'll be fine in no time." Ash reassured

Misty tried to get up but felt piercing pain all over her body. Ash seeing this held onto her shoulders.

"Misty? What are you doing? You're severely injured!" Ash exclaimed as he kept her from moving.

"Ash, what about you?" Misty asked concerned for what happened to him at the end.

"Oh don't worry about me. May healed me but I still think you should have been the one." Ash replied.

Misty started to cry as she removed her I.V. needle and oxygen mask.

"Misty? Why are-" Ash exclaimed but was interrupted.

"It's just that I looked really pathetic in front of everyone!" Misty yelled while sobbing.

"None of us think that." Ash tried to convince but was unsuccessful.

"No I was weak compared to everyone else even though my opponent was Paul!" Misty cried

"That Paul's a bastard and would have killed anyone at a heartbeat." Ash stated

"I know and I still went through with it! I mean I got myself so severely hurt and nearly got you killed too! All because I was jealous!" Misty admitted

"Jealous?" Ash questioned

"After May's match you were so excited and overjoyed that she won that you've never done so whenever I succeed in mine that I thought you were more impressed in her than with me." Misty explained sobbing.

"Misty you never needed to do anything to impress me and I always thought you were amazing because you are someone who is very special to me." Ash admitted causing Misty to cry with joy.

"Oh Ash!" Misty exclaimed as she hugged him ignoring the pain.

"I been feeling this way for a long time now but I've never had the courage to tell that... that I... love you." Misty finally admitted as she kissed Ash on the lips.

Ash stunned but expected this kissed her back. It was a kiss that showed how much they cared for each other and the fact that they both helped each other from becoming lonely. They finally broke apart looking each other in the eyes. Ash saw in Misty's eyes was pure love for him that she would do anything to please Ash. Misty saw in Ash's eyes was love and care but had a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

"Hey Ash. May kissed you didn't she?" Misty asked but already knew.

"What? Well yes she did but-" Ash tried to explain but was interrupted.

"It's alright I don't blame either of you." Misty said

"Why is that?" Ash asked

"May is very pretty and isn't any of those shallow and stupid girls back at the academy. She sees you the way I see you and you are the perfect man any girl will ever dream of. You are so smart, caring, selfless, and handsome that May nor I couldn't help but fall in love with you so it's not your fault." Misty explained

"Have you always seen me like that I mean I do have quirks." Ash said

"Hehe, that's what makes you unique and I actually really like that about you." Misty giggled as she kissed him more in the next few minutes.

Unbeknown to them that May was watching from the small crack at the door. She was biting her lips as she held the cart handle tighter and tighter.

_'How sneaky using the whole "kiss me I'm injured" bit Misty but I won't give him up that easily.' _May thought angrily.

May had enough and opened the door.

"Hey Ash! I brought the food!" May happily announced as though she never saw anything.

Ash and Misty quickly separated and she went back to lying in bed.

"Oh uh... thanks May." Ash said pretended that nothing happened.

"Hey... May." Misty said weakly.

"Oh Misty! You're awake! I'm so glad!" May exclaimed half truthfully. _'I wish you were sleeping a little longer.'_ May thought

"So how is everybody doing?" Misty asked.

May brought over the food that Brock made for Ash and gave it to him who replied with a thank you.

"Well seeing as you weren't there Ash won his match in the end." May explained

"That's great Ash, congratulations." Misty said softly.

"Yeah but he's going to face off against Gary in the first round." May stated

"What?" Misty yelled in shock but held most of her voice down.

"Don't worry Misty I know how to deal with him." Ash said as he ate.

"Alright Ash. I believe in you." Misty said reassured.

"Well Ash when you're finished you can go to the mess hall and tell everyone the good news." May said to Ash.

"But why should I-"

"Oh no. You've been in this room long enough mister. You should get some fresh air anyways. Don't worry I'll watch over Misty." May said

"Well..." Ash looked at Misty who had pleading eyes but "Alright." Ash said. May smiled but Misty frowned.

**A few minutes later**

"Well then I'll tell everyone that you're awake Misty." Ash said as he left.

"Well Misty did anything happen when you woke up?" May asked

"Huh? No! Of course not! I just woke up!" Misty said in a rush.

"You can't fool me Misty I saw you kissing Ash to get his sympathy." May admitted waving her finger at Misty.

"Yeah well it doesn't take a genius to know you used the whole day inside the barrier to get to kiss Ash the entire time." Misty shot back.

"I was just showing my thanks to him." May replied.

"If you wanted to thank him then just say thanks! You just want him for yourself!" Misty said angrily.

"Speak for yourself! You risked your own life just to get his attention!" May angrily said back.

"Yeah I did didn't I?" Misty said sadly

"Ash, me, and the others were really worried about you, you know." May said solemnly.

"I'm sorry. It's just I feel that Ash and I are connected and I don't want that feeling to stop because of another girl." Misty explained

"When I first met Ash I felt as though we were meant for each other and I don't know why." May explained also.

"I'm scared you know. That I'm terrified that I will no longer live my life without him." Misty said sadly looking down while extending her hand.

"I scared too. I've never felt this way about anyone before not even Brendan." May said sadly looking at the ground too and held Misty's hand.

"Just promise me that no matter what happens Ash comes first." Misty said

"I will and I will help Ash in whatever he wants to achieve." May said

They continued being in each others company fearing what will happen in the future.

"Hey you know what? Ash was my first kiss." Misty said

"Yeah he was mine also." May said as well.

"But what about the time you were with Brendan?" Misty asked

"We only went out once and I didn't feel he was right for me." May explained.

"Oh. He must have felt awful." Misty speculated.

"Yeah and he still has feelings for me but I wish he would just move on." May confirmed

"Let's just keep Ash being our first to ourselves alright?" Misty advised with a smile.

"My lips are sealed." May said with a smile too.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Ash burst through the doors.

"Hey guys! Misty's awake!" Ash proclaimed

"That's great news Ash. Let's all go see her." Brock said to everyone.

"But I haven't finished eating." Brendan complained.

"PIIIKKKAAACHUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he hit Brendan with a Thunderbolt.

"Good job Pikachu." Drew said

"Pika." "(Thanks.)" Pikachu said

"I was wondering where you went." Ash said

"(I decided to leave the two of you alone when she woke up.)" Pikachu explained to Ash.

Ash nodded as a thank you.

They all left the mess and headed to Misty's room as Drew and Kenny dragged Brendan's paralyzed body.

* * *

**Chapter Epilogue**

The rookies came back to Misty's room and was happy that she would make a full recovery.

May offered to use her healing power but Misty declined saying that she doesn't want May to strain herself since she already used it on Ash recently.

After everyone said their good luck they decided to head back to Pallet Town.

Ash said that he will remain by Misty's side until she is ready to leave.

May volunteered to stay too and told Drew and Brendan to head back and tell Max.

Brendan was hesitant at first but complied as he and Drew left.

Dawn was furiously pissed off when Kenny, Zoey, and Leona finally arrived.

When Dawn asked where have they been Zoey simply said they were having a meal.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME? I'M STARVING!" was Dawn's reply.

"We thought you needed time alone." was Zoey only response. Dawn just groaned in irritation.

They all left Viridian to go to Pallet Town.

Brock said he will be at Pallet Town to scope more girls which got him a bump on the head by May.

Ash, Misty, and May kept each other company for the rest of the time.

* * *

**I didn't mention Gary or Paul much because seriously do you guys really want me to. When their important roles in this story are over I'm thinking of not including them for the rest of the entire saga anymore.**

**Sorry to Pearlshippers not including good moments between them since Dawn is currently Ash's enemy but that will change by the end of this Arc.**


	16. The Play

**A/N: This next chapter gives Ash more insight on what he has to do to fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One. Although it won't give him much detail on the really important things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**The Play**

**About a week later**

With the support of Ash and May, Misty was able to recover from the severe wounds that she suffered from the hands of Paul.

"Finally! I get to go out again!" Misty exclaimed happily while stretching.

"Don't overdo it." Ash advised.

"You're worrying for nothing. I'm fine now." Misty said

"Well let's meet the gang back at Pallet Town." Ash said to Misty and May.

"Don't forget that the play is tonight also." May reminded

"I haven't. I'm curious to what it entails." Ash stated

"Well I just think it will just be another boring romance play." Misty said not excited at all.

"Don't say that! It's very good and I love romance genres!" May exclaimed

"Yeah I know that all too well." Misty said rolling her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" May asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh nothing." Misty replied

"Alright alright. Quit fighting you two and let's go." Ash said

"(Yeah! I'm already tired of you two fighting over Ash for the entire week!)" Pikachu said in annoyance

"Anything you say Ashy!" May exclaimed happily. Ash faulted a little at being called that again.

"Suck up." Misty murmured causing May to glare at her.

The trio with their Pokemon took transportation via bus through Route One to Pallet Town.

* * *

**Pallet Town at night  
**

"Wow! The festival is still as lively as ever!" Ash exclaimed

"Yeah. If people really know what happens in the Rookie Exams they wouldn't be as cheerful as they are now." Misty stated

"Well it's to show their appreciation to us for working so hard." May said

"Well let's find the others. If their not at the Pokemon Center they're probably having fun somewhere else." Ash advised

They searched for a few minutes until they came in front of a large stage.

"There they are!" May pointed to where the other rookies are plus Max.

"Hey you guys!" Misty yelled waving her arm to get there attention to which they noticed.

"Hey they're here!" Leona exclaimed as she and the others rushed towards them.

"Misty! I see you're fully healed! That's awesome!" Brock exclaimed with joy.

"Yep! I'm not going to let that bastard get me down!" Misty proclaimed with determination.

"Good for you. You don't know how many trainers Paul put down permanently in his career." Kenny stated

"They told me about everything and I'm glad you're all alright especially you May." Max said hiding his tears of joy.

"Oh Max I'm fine now. There's no need to cry. It's all thanks to-" May said but Ash shook his head slowly.

"-everyone of my friends." May finished

"Yeah Max as long as we're together nobody is going to get any of us!" Brendan shouted

"Technically we weren't able to do anything." Drew stated

"Don't tell him that!" Brendan yelled angrily

"Well at any rate you guys are just in time. The play will start in about an hour from now." Zoey stated

"OH! That's wonderful!" May and Leona exclaimed happily while jumping up and down.

All the guys except Ash and Brock groaned sadly at having to watch that very cliche fairy-tale version play.

"I wonder what beautiful actresses will play the Three Princesses?" Brock giggled like a pervert but was stopped when Misty pulled hard on his ear.

"I wonder if the Stone family will ever change?" Misty asked in annoyance.

"Well wake me up when it's finished." Max said

"Oh no you don't! I'm going to make you watch the entire thing!" May ordered

"What? Oh come on May!" Max yelled in protest.

"Max when you get older you'll understand that woman when they want something badly they will do what it takes to get it no matter what." Drew stated

"No we don't!" the girls yelled

"Oh yes you do!" the boys except Ash and Max yelled back.

_'I hope that doesn't apply to me as well.' _Ash dreaded

"Oh! This is terrible!" a female voice yelled.

The group turned to see a woman in despair with three other woman.

"Hey what's wrong?" May asked concerned

"Oh a customer. Well I'm afraid we have to cancel the play." the woman said sadly.

"What? Why?" May and Leona exclaimed in despair.

"Yes!" the boys except Ash and Brock murmured happily.

"Oh and I wanted to see the actresses-I mean the play." Brock cried

"Well I'm Ms. Fontaine the coordinator of the play and I just got a call that the actor to play the Chosen One is ill and cannot perform." Ms. Fontaine explained

"Oh! What rotten luck!" May exclaimed disappointingly.

"That's too bad. Well I guess we can't see as they're short an actor for the main character so-" Brendan feinted disappointment but was interrupted.

"Is there anything that can be done?" May asked hoping.

"Well if we can find a replacement we can go on with the show but I need not just anybody." Ms. Fontaine explained

"What do you mean?" Leona asked

"The replacement not only has to be drop dead gorgeous but he also has to memorize the entire script in less than an hour and be amazing at acting, but what are the chances of that?" Ms. Fontaine explained

"Well Ash here is the smartest person I know and can memorize anything in a few minutes also he is great at pretending to be something he's not." May stated. The other rookies except Misty wondered what May was talking about.

Ms. Fontaine looked to who May was pointing and laid here eyes on Ash for the first time.

"Yes! You're perfect!" Ms. Fontaine exclaimed while putting both her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Ash shouted but she didn't listen.

"Oh come on Ash you're the only one who can save this play. Please?" May pleaded with puppy eyes. The boys except Brock were signaling Ash no.

"May! Ash doesn't like to be the center of attention!" Misty stated

"Oh he's just shy which I'll help him by getting him to agree." May said as she looked back to Ash.

"Fine." Ash said nonchalantly. May and Leona squealed with delight. The boys minus Brock smacked their heads.

"That's great! Oh girls we have a new Chosen One!" Ms. Fontaine exclaimed

The three girls looked at their new partner causing them to blush and giggle.

"Oh we really lucked out this time!" the red haired girl said

"Yeah! He's way better than the other guy!" the brown haired girl said

"This play is going to be fun!" the blue haired girl said

"May are you sure this is a good idea?" Misty whispered to May

"Oh don't worry Misty. They're a few years older than us." May stated as she is not scared of the three beautiful girls getting Ash's affection.

"Well if you say so." Misty said relieved.

"My name is Kasumi who plays the Princess of Loyalty." Kasumi the red haired girl introduced.

"My name is Haruka who plays the Princess of Purity." Haruka the brown haired girl introduced.

"My name is Hikari who plays the Princess of Faith." Hikari the blue haired girl introduced.

_'There's something funny about their names but I guess it's nothing.' _Ash thought

"Well hello there ladies! My name is Brock and- ahhhh!" Brock said but was smacked on the head by Misty and dragged off by his ear.

"Sorry about that." Misty apologized

"Well then Ash let's get you into costume and give you the script." Ms. Fontaine said as the three girls pushed Ash to the dressing room.

Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms.

"(Poor Ash. Always getting into these types of things.)" Pikachu said with no one understanding him.

"This sucks!" Brendan exclaimed

"It sure does!" Max agreed

"Oh suck it up you two!" Leona yelled

"I wonder if Ash will be alright?" Kenny wondered

"I'm pretty sure Ash will be fine. Let's go and get some good seats." Zoey advised

"Alright! Let's get going!" May shouted as the group headed to the audience seats. While walking May noticed Misty lagging behind and decided to see what's wrong.

"Misty is there something the matter?" May asked concerned.

"Well I just don't like the fact that so many girls are becoming interested in Ash. I was happy when only I was the one who noticed him." Misty admitted

"Well I things change Misty. When becoming a trainer Ash has to show people what he's really capable of and making him more popular." May theorized

"I guess you're right but I still don't like the fact that other girls even you are interested in him." Misty said sadly.

"There's no need to be like this Misty just be happy that people are finally acknowledging him." May smiled

"Yeah you're right." Misty smiled too

"Come on. Let's catch up with the others." May advised

"Alright." Misty replied as they hurried up to where the others are.

* * *

**Back Stage**

"Do I really have to wear this?" Ash asked

"Yes and you look really stunning too." Ms. Fontaine said

Ash was wearing the same clothes as Sir Aaron did a long time ago.**(Go to and look up Sir Aaron for details.)**

"Hehe, you're really handsome." Kasumi stated wearing an elegant dark blue dress.

"You're going to knock them dead with your performance." Haruka encouraged wearing a beautiful orange dress.

"Especially the girls." Hikari joked wearing a fantastic light blue dress.

"Now Ash we have an intermission after every act so you don't have to memorize the entire script at once." Ms. Fontaine explained

"That's because the stage hands will have to change the background for each scene so you have plenty of time." she continued

"Why does it take so long?" Ash asked

"The play is very complicated for a love story." Haruka explained

"The reason is that there are scenes to which there are puppets that represent the monsters the character has to fight." Hikari continued

"They're really hard to get in and out of the stage so they need to take their time." Kasumi finished

"So what do they look like exactly?" Ash questioned

"You know fairy-tales are very vague Ash." Hikari said

"They only tell the bright and happy things." Kasumi stated

"So the creators kind of made up what little detail they got from the story to make up the puppets." Haruka explained

"Oh alright then." Ash said

_'Great. I hoped I could get some info on the enemies that I will fight.' _Ash thought disappointed

"Alright everyone the show is about to begin." Ms. Fontaine announced

* * *

**Somewhere in the Pallet Town Festival**

"Man! Where are those guys! They could at least tell me where they're going!" Dawn yelled to herself in irritation.

She was wondering why they did not include her to whatever fun they were having in the festival.

"It's not like I did anything wrong." Dawn believed to herself. She decided to use one of her Pokemon.

"Pachirisu! Come on out!" Dawn declared as she opened her Pokeball and the little electric squirrel came out in a beam of light.

"Pachi!" Pachirisu cried its name.

"Pachirisu can you pick up the scent of either Kenny, Zoey, or Leona?" Dawn asked

"Pachi." Paichirisu said as it nodded. It started to sniff around for a while until it found a scent and started to head towards the direction. Dawn followed.

**A few minutes later**

Dawn came across the entrance of the theatre with the title of the play.

**The Chosen One and the Three Princesses**

"I should have known Leona would have dragged Kenny and Zoey to this piece of rubbish." Dawn sighed

"Pachirisu return." Dawn declared as she returned her Pokemon back to its ball.

"Just because I don't like this drivel doesn't mean they should just exclude me." Dawn said as she bought a ticket and went inside.

* * *

**Inside the Theatre**

Dawn sat at the very back of the seats since the good ones were occupied while the rest of the rookies sat in the front row.

"Wow! It sure is a packed house!" Brendan said in amazement.

"I can't believe so many actually want to see this." Max said in disbelief.

"Yeah I wonder why?" Drew wondered

"If you looked behind us you'll know why." Kenny said in embarrassment.

Brendan, Drew, and Max did so and were shocked. The entire audience were all girls.

"WHAT?" the three boys shouted

"It looks like the five of us are the only guys here." Brock stated as he thought it wasn't a big deal.

"This is so embarrassing!" Max exclaimed

"Oh give it a rest guys. No body cares that you are the only guys here." Misty said in annoyance

"(What's the big deal anyway?)" Pikachu asked himself while on Misty's lap.

"And keep it down. You're disturbing everyone." May said irritated

Brendan, Drew, and Max sank lower into the chair while Kenny had his arms crossed and his eyes closed imagining he was somewhere else.

"I guess I can understand what they're feeling." Zoey said smiling with her eyes closed.

"Never mind them. They don't know romance even if it bit them in the ass." Leona said

Suddenly the lights began to dim.

"Okay be quite. It's about to begin." May whispered

* * *

**The Play Begins: Prologue  
**

The curtain withdrew to reveal a scene with a background of nature.

_"The story begins with humans and Pokemon living in peace."_ Ms. Fontaine narrated

Many small cute Pokemon went on stage. They include Pichu, Clefairy, Psyduck, Happiny, Drifloom, etc. along with minor human characters.

_"Poketopia was a wonderful place where everyone lived without any worry."_

Suddenly the stage got very dark.

_"However one day an evil that was defeated so very long ago returned leading an army of monsters to destroy all life."_

Guys in monster costumes started to enter the scene chasing the humans and Pokemon around.

_"The Evil One sent his most powerful Demons to destroy all of Poketopia and none could stand up to them."_

The silhouettes of the Demons were shown but could not be clearly seen.

_"When all hope was lost three special princesses appeared to summon the one who can save them all."_

Kasumi, Haruka, and Hikari appeared from where they were hiding and went into a praying position.

"Oh Sir Aaron, King of a long time ago please hear our plea!" Kasumi exclaimed into the heavens.

"Please return from the afterlife to rid the world of wickedness!" Haruka pleaded

"And keep the world from falling into chaos!" Hikari prayed

The stage lights concentrated between the three girls as a figure that could not be clearly seen as the lights were too bright started to descend from the catwalk via wire.

_'Well here goes nothing.' _Ash thought as he removed the wires from his person and the stage lights turned off.

Everyone in the audience can now Ash on stage.

"I HAVE RETURNED TO PROTECT EVERYONE!" Ash proclaimed raising a prop version of the Z-Saber that lights up when the button on the hilt is pressed.

"Wow! Ash looks really handsome!" May exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"I know what you mean!" Leona said her eyes as hearts as well.

Misty blushed as she looked at Ash wearing such dashing clothes.

"You guys aren't the only ones." Zoey said

It's true. Practically every girl in the audience which is ninety-five percent of them except Dawn and Zoey where in the same state as May and Leona.

"What the? What's he doing there?" Dawn said in disbelief.

"I wish I had that affect on girls!" Brock said as he cried. The guys just shook their heads slowly at Brock's pathetic state.

"Here I go!" Ash exclaimed as he ran across the stage pretend slaying all the guys in the monster costumes. They all dropped to the ground and crawled off stage. Ash turned off the prop sword and sheathed it on his left side.

"Oh Chosen One you were amazing!" Hikari exclaimed

"You're swordsmanship is truly a work of art!" Kasumi stated

"And with our help you will save the world from the Evil One as you did a long time ago!" Haruka proclaimed

"Right! With you three to which share a great bond of friendship with me will give me strength to overcome any obstacle!" Ash shouted

_"And so the journey of the Chosen One and the newly dubbed Princesses of Light began."_ Ms. Fontaine ended.

**End of Prologue  
**

* * *

**Intermission**

"Man these girls are cheering way too loudly!" Brendan yelled as he covered his ears with his hands.

"That's because they want to see more of Ash." Drew stated with popcorn in his ears.

"They don't have to be so loud about it!" Max complained

"I guess with Ash the play will be a huge hit." Kenny theorized

"Now I'm really glad I got to be here. Right Misty?" May asked

"Umm, yeah." Misty said still blushing at the thought of Ash in his costume.

"Well I can't wait to see more!" Leona exclaimed

"Don't you mean more of Ash." Zoey corrected which caused Leona to blush.

**At the back**

"Man I can't believe these girls are so hyped up about him! He's not great at all!" Dawn said to herself.

_'But why am I so angry at them for doing so?' _Dawn thought as to why she's feeling that way.

**Backstage**

"My My! You're more of a hit than I thought!" Ms. Fontaine said happily.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Ash said

"Well now you have the chance to read the next act so don't let me down." Ms. Fontaine said

"I won't let you down." Ash said as he began reading the next lines for the first act.

* * *

**Act One**

_"In order to defeat the Evil One and his army of corrupt Pokemon the Chosen One must defeat the most powerful Demons in the evil army. Their journey took them to a region where two Demons are currently attacking. The two are in their strongest together." _Ms. Fontaine narrated

"Chosen One! Can you really defeat them all alone?" Haruka asked

"I won't be alone. Because I have you three with me in spirit." Ash said

"Awww!" most of the girls exclaimed

_'That's just corny.'_ Dawn thought

"Be careful. As Demons they will use trickery to kill you." Hikari warned

"If you need any support then we'll lend our power to you." Kasumi said

"Thank you all." Ash said in gratitude.

_"The Chosen One scaled up the mountains to where the two Demons lair is located to end their destruction of the land."_

Ash pretended he was going up a mountain with an escalator that was in the appearance of a trail.

_"He finally reached the top and came face to face with the two Demons."_

Two big puppets appeared from the catwalk on strings.

_'Wow. They're not really trying to make them scary.' _Ash thought looking at the two puppets.

_"The Chosen One prepared for his battle for the entire region."_

Ash unsheathed the prop sword and prepared for the fight scene.

"Your attack ends here!" Ash shouted as he jumped up and pretend attacked to two puppets.

With their limited movement they were pretty slow and could not even touch Ash which was no surprise.

Eventually Ash used the prop sword to hit the release buttons on the puppets to make the strings release causing them to fall.

"No wonder there aren't guys here on their own free will. The battle scenes suck." Brendan whispered

"It's a chick play. What do you expect?" Drew whispered

"Shush." May did the quiet gesture.

"You did it!" Hikari exclaimed as she hugged Ash.

"I prayed that you would!" Kasumi fake teared as she hugged Ash as well.

"You really are a hero!" Haruka stated as she hugged Ash too.

_"With the Demons fall the Chosen One was hailed a hero and many quickly rose up to support his cause. The people and Pokemon of this world will not give in so easily to the forces of evil." Ms. Fontaine finished_

**End of Act One**

* * *

**Intermission**

"Ash did pretty well." Zoey said

"I like how Ash made it more exciting with him dodging those attacks." May said happily.

"Those three didn't have to hug him so affectionately." Misty said annoyed

"I guess they thought it's the closest thing they're going to get from Ash." Leona stated

"Now I really wish I was the replacement." Brock cried but then his ear got pulled by Max.

"Would you stop that? You're embarrassing the rest of us guys. Max said irritated at Brock's constant crying.

The guys nodded in agreement.

"Sorry." Brock apologized with his head down ashamed.

**At the Back**

Dawn sighed

"This is so boring!" Dawn said to herself bored out of her mind.

She just wished it would end already so she could have a word with Leona and the other two.

**Back Stage**

"It seems being a Pokemon Trainer has helped you out. You're so nimble!" Haruka complimented

"Thanks. I do train hard." Ash said

"It show. I bet you're really strong!" Hikari stated

"Well I'm not that strong." Ash said in a humbled way.

"Well at any rate. Keep up the good work." Kasumi encouraged

* * *

**Act Two**

_"The fated travelers have arrive to a place that's constantly being attacked by the corrupt Pokemon led by a Demon who is known for its crafty and deceitful ways_."

"In order to defeat that coward I must take the fight to that monster." Ash stated

"But his base of operations is hidden." Hikari revealed

"The only way is if you follow one of the minions back to the lair." Haruka said

"Do not worry for I shall help you on this endeavor!" Kasumi exclaimed

_"With the Princess of Loyalty's assistance the Chosen One was able to infiltrate the Demon's fortress."_

Ash and Kasumi walked low and slowly around stage as the Pokemon who acted as Shadow Pokemon walked around as if they weren't there.

_"They managed to bypass the security and avoid all traps laid inside."  
_

Ash and Kasumi jumped over fake spikes that came out of the floor and got passed through walls that were closing in.

_"It was difficult for the both of them but they finally made it onto the top of the Demon's fortress."_

Ash and Kasumi were now on which looked like the roof.

_"Then suddenly up from above the Demon who lead the invasion came down and faced our heroes."_

A puppet that was kind of big but was able to move somewhat quickly came onto stage.

"Foul Demon! You and your ilk will no longer harm another innocent!" Ash exclaimed

Ash drew the prop sword and pressed the button making it glow red.

"Chosen One I will be by your side no matter what." Kasumi declared

Ash began to hit the puppet with the blunt prop while avoiding the fake attacks it threw at him.

_"The battle was long and tense. It did not look like there would be a clear victor."  
_

While Ms. Fontaine narrated that part Ash was dodging balls made to look like fire attacks.

_"However with the princess's dedication the Chosen One was able to gain enough strength to slay the beast."_

Ash jumped and swung horizontally at the puppet's neck pressing the button to separate its head from the rest of the body.

_"And with that the foul Demon was no more."_

"Oh! I knew you could do it!" Kasumi shouted as she ran up to Ash and kissed him on the check.

Misty and May didn't like what they just saw and neither did Dawn.

"Hey. That wasn't in the script." Ash whispered

"I know but it was the only chance I will get." Kasumi said as she winked

**End of Act Two**

* * *

**Intermission**

"I'm beginning to not like this play more and more." Misty said angrily

"Relax Misty. It's just part of the show." Kenny assured

"But that kiss in the end didn't look like it was an act." Drew stated

"Well it's not like Ash thought anything of it." May said

"I guess you're right." Misty said but still felt jealous.

Brock was biting a handkerchief as to not cry out.

**At the back**

"Humph! How desperate can these actresses get to sneak in a kiss?" Dawn said in anger

**Back Stage**

"I thought following the script exactly was important." Ash said

"Oh come on. The audience loved it." Kasumi stated

_'I can think of a few people who didn't.'_ Ash thought

"Alright you two the next act will begin soon so get ready." Ms. Fontaine announced

* * *

**Act Three**

_"Our heroes have just arrived in the region of where the great Rainbow Pokemon once lived."_

Ash and the three girls where at a seen that looked like ancient Japan with castles and towers.

_"But to their horror a Demon filled with the rage of demon's past that were slain has waged war on the entire region."  
_

Ash was pretend battling Pokemon(Shadow) while using the prop sword to purify them.

_"In order to fight this Demon the Chosen One needed to strengthen his weapon."_

Ash noticed that there were empty round slots on the prop as well.

"Chosen One..." Kasumi started

"With your gallant heart we the three Princesses of Light..." Hikari continued

"Have located the three jewels to which you can give great power to your sword." Haruka finished

Kasumi gave Ash a dark blue round sphere.

Haruka gave Ash an orange round sphere.

Dawn gave Ash a light blue round sphere.

"Thank you. With these I can defeat the terror that has reeked havoc across these lands." Ash stated as he put the three in each empty slot.

_"The Chosen One with his now complete sword heads to where his foe currently resides."_

The scene changes to inside what appears to be an old shrine.

The puppet that Ash is facing was covered in plastic armor and has two fake swords of its own.

"Don't think you and your comrades will get the revenge that you so deeply desire foul beast!" Ash exclaimed battle ready.

The puppet opened its mouth to roar by a recording tape.

Ash was blocking the puppet's swords with his own. Ash tries to strike back only to be parried and thrown back.

_"It seemed that with the Demon's rage it would not fall so easily but it did not deter the Chosen One at all."_

"There's one attack I haven't done yet." Ash said as he started to spin around quickly. A fan was turned on to add to the effect as Ash charged at the puppet still spinning as he struck it and landed behind it. The armor that was on the puppet came off as it fell on its side and Ash dramatically sheathed the sword.**(Similar to what Link does in Twilight Princess.)**

_"And so the Demon has been defeated and peace reigned throughout the region."_

**End of Act Three**

* * *

**Intermission**

"That last attack was kind of... what's the word?" Max asked

"Flashy." Drew answered

"Yeah. That's it." Max said

"I thought it was kind of cool." May said in amazement.

"You think everything Ash does is cool." Max said rolling is eyes.

"Humph. Then you don't know how cool Ash really is." May said crossing her arms.

"Well the play is half over so let's just sit back." Zoey advised

**At the Back**

"Can they make this thing any cheesier?" Dawn said as she thought that these things never truly happen.

**Back Stage**

"I'm half way done." Ash sighed in relief

"Don't forget Ash the next big scene is with me." Haruka reminded

"I haven't." Ash replied reading the next act thoroughly.

* * *

**Act Four**

_"Something most terrible has happened. In order to protect innocent people from being devoured the Princess of Purity has offered her life as a sacrifice to the dreaded Demon that has held the entire region hostage."_

Haruka is on an alter to where she is to be eaten by the dreaded monster. Suddenly many fake heads appeared from under the alter about to eat her. Haruka pretended to be frightened when looking at each of the heads.

"Not so fast!" Ash said as he appeared from up on a balcony.

"I the Chosen One who is the guardian of all life will protect that which I care for!" Ash declared as he jumped down onto the stage.

"Now prepare to taste m blade" Ash announced as he turned on the prop sword.

_"The Chosen One fought valiantly against the dreaded monster however the beast would not fall. Eventually the Chosen began to slow down due to fatigue."_

Ash got on one knee pretending to be exhausted while looking defiantly at the puppet heads.

"The heavens please give him the power to save us all!" Haruka prayed

Ash pressed a record tape under his belt and a howl played throughout the stage.

_"The heavens answered her prayer as white light enveloped the Chosen One refueling him with divine strength as to ready his finishing attack."_

"There's no way I will let this miracle go to waste!" Ash yelled as he charged towards the puppet heads. One by one Ash slashed each head severing each one as they fell to the floor.

"Oh! My Hero!" Haruka exclaimed as she ran down the alter and hugged Ash while kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey." Ash whispered but Haruka only giggled.

Misty, May, and even Dawn furrowed their eyebrows.

_"And so the dreaded Demon has been slain and everyone rejoiced as their hero returned from the lair triumphantly."_

Ash and Haruka were joined with Kasumi and Hikari as other actors and Pokemon were cheering them on.

**End of Act Four**

* * *

**Intermission**

"That was my favorite out of the entire play!" May exclaimed joyously.

"Well I kind of liked act two." Misty stated

"Well I think it's all a load of-" Brendan said but was interrupted by being smacked on the head by Leona.

"Shut it! The story is a work of art!" Leona yelled angrily.

"How is it exactly?" Drew asked

"It's best not to ask." Kenny advised

"(These girls are way too into it.)" Pikachu said

**At the Back**

"Hmm, that last act reminded me of some other legend but I can't seem to remember. Oh well." Dawn said

**Back Stage**

"Well Ash what do you think so far?" Hikari asked

"Well I think it's very much like the fairytale." Ash replied

"Of coarse but what's your opinion on our interpretation?" Hikari asked

"It's really great. You guys put a lot off heart into your acting." Ash said with a smile.

"Thanks. Now come on the next scene you're with me." Hikari said has she grabbed Ash's arm and went into place on stage.

* * *

**Act Five**

_"A terrible illness has infected an entire region and the Chosen One decided to investigate the cause."_

A colored mist was spread throughout the stage by an Arbok's Haze.

Ash with Hikari helped the people on stage who were pretending to be deathly ill.

"Please everyone do not give up hope. We will save you all and cure this disease." Hikari announced

_"With the words of the Princess of Faith the victims' inner strength fought off their ailment."_

"We must find the Demon responsible for this and put a stop to it." Ash declared

"We'll go to where the mist is coming from so let's follow the trail." Hikari advised and Ash nodded

_"With their divine powers they were immune to the poison so they traveled far and wide to the heart of the plague."_

The scene changes into ruins hidden from the rest of the world. There were many fake skeletons all around.

_"When the two had arrived in the very center of the ruins they noticed that the mist swirled all around a shadowy figure."  
_

The stage light shined to reveal a puppet that had the Arbok inside it.

"No matter what happens I believe in you." Hikari stated

"I won't let your faith in me go to waste." Ash replied

Ash drew his prop sword as did the puppet while the Arbok was making more mist with its haze.

It was pretty self explanatory as Ash and the puppet traded blow after blow.

_"For an old and withered monster the Demon kept up a difficult fight against the Chosen One. However with the faith of the princess he was determined to win no matter what."_

With that cue Ash swung his sword hard knocking the puppet's weapon out of its hand and stabbed it on the hole on its chest. That was the signal for the Arbok to stop as someone behind the curtain returned it to its ball.

_"With the Demon defeated the plague subsided and instantly every victim was cured."_

"You did it!" Hikari exclaimed as she hugged Ash.

"We did it!" Ash corrected

Hikari then kissed Ash on the cheek to which he just sighed.

Misty, May, and Dawn did not look happy at all.

**End of Act Five**

* * *

**Intermission**

"I'm so excited! In the next scene Ash will have to choose one of them as his love!" Leona exclaimed

"I hope Ash will choose the Princess of Purity!" May admitted

"Why?" Kenny asked

"I don't really know. I guess I like that one the best." May replied

"What about you Misty?" Brock asked

"Well in my opinion the Princess of Loyalty since she's the most dedicated." Misty answered

"Well it's all up to Ash to decide." Zoey reminded

**At the Back**

_'Just choose the Princess of Faith and get this play over with!'_ Dawn thought

**Back Stage**

"Hey! There are three different lines for the rest of the script!" Ash said in confusion.

"Well yes didn't you know? You have to choose which of the three princesses your character will fall in love with and depending on which one you choose will determine what you say." Ms. Fontaine explained

"But how am I suppose to choose which one?" Ash asked getting nervous.

"Well usually the audience will help choose for you depending on who their favorite is." Ms. Fontaine answered

"Gee. That's real helpful." Ash said sarcastically.

* * *

**Final Act**

_"With all the Demons who led the attacks on the world defeated the Chosen One then headed straight for the Evil One's location with the three princesses following him."_

"At last it will be all over soon." Ash said in a tired way.

_"The journey has been long and difficult. The Chosen One has become weary from all the fighting."_

"You need to rest." Kasumi advised

"Yes. You will not be able to fight in your condition." Haruka stated

"I'm worried that your heart is also weary. Hikari said

_"In the time the princesses were with the Chosen One it became apparent to all three of them. They have fallen in love with him. However much to the Chosen Ones strife he has fallen equally in love with all three of them."_

The three pretended to look at Ash with that I'm in love with you look. Ash looked at them but turned and continued on as he doesn't know what to do.

_"They have arrived to where all the evil originated from."_

The scene changed to a very dark and menacing place.

Suddenly a very big puppet appeared from the catwalk.

_'Why do i get the feeling that this thing is far from what the guy actually looks like?' _Ash thought

"FOOLISH CHOSEN ONE! DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DEFEAT ME THIS TIME?" the voice of someone backstage said

"Yes I do!" Ash said as he began to fight the thing.

_"Even with all of his strength the Chosen One is not fairing well against his mortal enemy. It seems as though the monster has the upper hand."_

While the narration was going on Ash was purposely losing to the puppet getting hit with many of its pseudo attacks until he landed to where the three actresses are.

"Chosen One!" Kasumi exclaimed with concern.

"Please stop!" Haruka pleaded

"You don't need to sacrifice yourself because..." Hikari started

"WE LOVE YOU!" all three said

_'This is it. Remember this is just practice so stay calm. Oh who am I kidding! I'm a nervous wreck!'_ Ash thought as he was panicking from the inside.

"And I love..."

The actresses and the audience waited in anticipation for Ash's decision.

"ALL THREE OF YOU!" Ash said at the last second.

"What?" Everyone said in disbelief.

_'Think Ash think! Oh I got it!' _Ash thought as he had an idea.

"Yes I love all three of you and with the love from all three can give me the strength to defeat him once and for all!" Ash declared

_'This isn't one of the choices but I'll go with it.' _Ms. Fontaine thought with a smile.

Ash went in between the three girls and turned his back.

"Come on. Just like in the poster." Ash whispered

Kasumi, Haruka, and Hikari looked at each other but then shrugged. Kasumi went on Ash's right and held the prop sword with her right hand. Hikari went on Ash's left and held the sword with her left hand. Haruka went behind Ash and held the sword with both her hands as her arms were over his shoulders. They raised the sword so that it pointed right at the puppet.

"Evil One! You will never understand the bonds I have with these three! Together we will smite you once and for all!" Ash declared

Ash pushed the other button on the sword as it shot a rainbow colored beam right at the center of the puppet's head. This was the remote to unlock the strings causing the puppet to fall and land down below the stage where the big trap door opened.

Ash and the three girls smiled at each other as they separated.

_"With their love so strong the Chosen One was able to defeat the root of all evil and seal it for all eternity. Together they help the entire world in the new era of peace and prosperity for the rest of their lives."_

_"THE END" _Ms. Fontaine finished

* * *

Everyone was silent after the narration ended but then suddenly.

"AMAZING!" a girl shouted in the audience.

With that practically every girl rose up from their seats and applauded while whistling very loudly.

"That was very surprising at the end!" May exclaimed as she clapped.

"Well Ash does know how to entertain a crowd!" Misty stated

"Leona. What do you think?" Zoey yelled through all the noise.

"It was the first time the main character chose all three! It was great!" Leona shouted

"Figures he would be neutral about it." Drew said

"Well I guess he was pressured but I still think it wasn't a big deal." Brendan said

"If it were real life than that choice is not an option." Kenny stated

"Well at any rate let's get out of here!" Max advised

The guys except Brock all bolted out of the theatre.

"Sheesh. It was kind of good." Brock admitted

"(Well I guess they got tired of all the romance.)" Pikachu said

* * *

**Back of the Building**

Ash was back to his regular clothes.

"Thank you Ash. Because of you this play was a biggest success in all of its history." Ms. Fontaine said in gratitude.

"No problem. I have had experience in acting." Ash revealed

"I had fun acting with you Ash." Haruka said with a smile.

"I wish you can continue with us." Hikari said sadly.

"It's too bad you'll be busy being a Pokemon trainer." Kasumi admitted.

"Well I have to admit that I had fun." Ash said smiling.

Ash waved them good bye.

"Hey Ash!" May yelled as she and the others found him.

"Hey!" Ash yelled back.

"You were great Ash! I actually thought you were the Chosen One for a second!" May exclaimed happily.

"Oh was I that good?" Ash said as he sweat dropped at how right she was.

"You were amazing Ash! The best acting I have ever seen!" Leona exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll give you five stars for your performance." Misty stated

"Thanks Misty. I appreciate that." Ash said as he smiled at Misty causing her to blush.

"Well even though the guys won't admit it I think it was very good." Brock said

But before they could continue their conversation.

"HEY LOOK IT'S HIM!" a girl shouted

The rookies looked to see many girls appear with hearts in their eyes as they spotted Ash as they ran towards him in a fan girl manner.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" a fan girl asked innocently to the more bizarre ones.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR SHOE?"

"Gaaaahhhh!" Ash gasped as he grabbed Pikachu and ran the hell out of there.

"Got to go and start training see you guys later bye!" Ash said in a rush as he was being chased.

The gang except Misty and May laughed at his plight.

"Maybe I should help him." May announced

"Yeah I don't want their grubby midst all over him." Misty said angrily.

"Why is he so lucky?" Brock cried while on his knees causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Ash is right we need to start training." Kenny advised

"I wonder how Dawn is doing?" Zoey wondered

"Yeah I mean we kind of left not telling her where we went." Leona stated

"May are you sure you want to fight her?" Misty asked with concern.

"Yeah! I want to show her it's not alright to insult Ash like she did!" May said determined

"I don't think fighting for Ash's honor is a good reason to risk your life." Brendan said objectively.

"Yeah May. I know you want to help him but is it worth it?" Drew asked

"When it comes to Ash it is." May replied with fire in her eyes. Misty furrowed her eyebrows at May's response.

"I guess love truly is crazy." Max said jokingly causing May to blush.

"Shut up Max!" May yelled as she caught Max in a head lock.

"Hey let go!" Max yelled struggling in May's arms.

_'I can't believe May is head over heels in love with him! It's not as if they were meant for each other is it?' _Brendan thought in frustration.

"Well even though I'm not in the finals doesn't mean I'll slack off in my training." Misty declared

"Yeah! I want to be stronger too!" Leona exclaimed

"So we can help each other out in the future right?" Drew asked

"Of course!" "Yep!" "Yeah!" were the responses.

They bid each other farewell. Misty and Brock went back to their homes as the Hoenn and Sinnoh group headed towards the Pokemon Center. However, unknown to them is that Dawn was listening to their every word.

"Those idiots. Don't they realize that there is no such thing as a happy ending." Dawn said in despair as she walked off.

* * *

**I made the play as vague as possible and what happened during the performance won't necessarily happen in the future arcs.**


	17. Inner Light

**A/N:To those who noticed that I mostly copied from the first twelve chapters know that this is fanfiction so writing stories about characters from real Anime or other is already plagiarism so every fanfic in the entire site is just a copy even though many stories are originally made up by fanfic authors.**

* * *

**Inner Light**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as he was being chased by fan girls who witnessed his performance with Pikachu hanging onto the collar of his red blazer.

"PLEASE? JUST AN AUTOGRAGH!" a girl shouted

"PLEASE? JUST ONE SHOE!" the fanatic girl shouted

"What is wrong with you?" another girl said to the fanatic one.

"CRAP! THIS IS ONE OF MY TOP TEN WORST NIGHTMARES AND WHAT"S WORSE IT CAME TRUE!" Ash screamed

**Two hours later**

"DON'T YOU GIRLS NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM OR SOMETHING?" Ash shouted at them.

"(They're running on fan girl power.)" Pikachu stated

Ash finally decided to lose them by heading towards the forest.

'_I bet they're not as familiar in the woods as I am._' Ash thought as he dashed inside.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Did you find him?" a girl asked

"No. Our trail went cold." another girl answered sadly.

"Let's go home. We can't search all nights." a girl advised disappointed.

"This is your fault you know!"

"Yeah! Why did you ask for his shoe anyway?"

Ash watched as his pursuers finally gave up and left the forest.

"We're in the clear Pikachu." Ash declared to his friend as he got out of his hiding spot.

"(What do you mean we? You were the one they were after.)" Pikachu stated

"Well it's not like they'll ignore a cute Pokemon would they?" Ash said pointing at Pikachu.

"(Good point.)" Pikachu said as he got on Ash's shoulder.

"I see you're progressing well not only with your Pokemon but with making it to the finals." a voice said behind Ash.

Ash turned around to see it was Daitokuji.

"Daitokuji-sensei. How did you know about that? It isn't even publicly revealed until the day of the finals." Ash said as he wondered why he's here.

"Oh I get very good sources here and there." Daitokuji vaguely answered.

"Since you know I'm in the finals then you know that I will be facing some serious competition." Ash suspected

"What is your plan then?" Daitokuji asked

"Well instead of fighting Gary I'll challenge him to a Pokemon Battle. With his ego he'll accept thinking he'll win no sweat. After that it's simply a matter of who wins in the other rounds." Ash revealed his plan.

"Ash as much as you don't want to admit it Dawn will win against May but do not worry about her. May will no doubt survive. As for the rest Paul will most likely defeat Kenny even though Kenny will fight with all his heart and strength and as for Zoey then I fear she will do something drastic when fighting Kira." Daitokuji explained what will most likely happen.

"I'll solve one problem at a time. First up is Dawn. I'll need more than just words to reach out to her. Do you have any sugestions?" Ash asked his sensei.

"Yes. It is time for you to obtain the elemental powers." Daitokuji answered

"I don't think I have enough time scouring the entire planet in search for them." Ash said sadly.

"Don't worry. I you already have at least one in your possession already you just need to gain access to it." Daitokuji revealed

"What do you mean I already have it?" Ash pondered

"Elemental Light exists in all humans and Pokemon. All you have to do is find within your subconscious mind." Daitokuji explained

"So I have to go to sleep and find it in my dreams?" Ash asked

"Oh no. Your inner light will be deep within yourself so simply entering your mind via sleeping won't do. In order to reach the deepest part of your subconscious you have to enter it like your life depended on it." Daitokuji finished explaining.

"What do you mean?" Ash wondered

"Follow me and find out. Oh and bring Pikachu in with you. You'll need him inside your head." Daitokuji advised as he led Ash with to another location.

They arrived at some bushes and trees where Mewtwo was waiting.

"(Hey Mewtwo-sensei what are you doing here.)" Pikachu asked still on Ash's shoulder.

"I'm just here to send into Ash's subconscious when he's ready." Mewtwo said telepathically.

Ash walked passed Daitokuji who is know behind him.

"Daitokuji-sensei. Why is this location important?" Ash pondered looking around. All he could see were trees and bushes.

"Well one of the most important aspects in battle is the element of surprise so... SURPRISE!" Daitokuji said as he kicked Ash on the butt causing him to fly forward through the bushes.

"OW! What the-" Ash didn't finish as Pikachu and his eyes widened as on the other side of the bushes was a ravine and it was to dark to see the bottom.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash and Pikachu yelled as they fell to there certain doom.

Mewtwo looked at Daitokuji who nodded. Mewtwo's eyes glowed a pinkish purple as to let Pikachu project his mental image into Ash's mind.

* * *

**Deep within Ash's subconsciousness**

"Huh? How did I get here?" Ash wondered as he looked around.

"(What do you think? Daitokuji scared you here with me along for the ride)" Pikachu said as he suddenly appeared.

"Wait! Then that means we're still falling!" Ash yelled

"(That most likely so but don't worry. There is no time when inside a mental realm.)" Pikachu stated

"Then we can take things slowly."Ash sighed in relief.

"(So where are we exactly?)" Pikachu asked

"I don't know. I've never been in this part of my mind before." Ash said looking at unfamiliar surroundings.

"(Well let's go find this inner light he spoke about.)" Pikachu advised

"Good idea. For some reason I have a uneasy feeling." Ash said as he and Pikachu began walking around. Unknown to them something was watching them in a hidden spot.

The more they traveled the more Ash began recognizing the mindscape of this place. There was a huge building that Ash was all too familiar with.

"(What's wrong?)" Pikachu asked seeing Ash's strange look.

"That huge building is the academy I went to before coming to Pallet town." Ash said not pleased that he's reminded of his childhood.

"(Then that means your subconscious is connected to your past.)" Pikachu theorized

"It seems so. Let's go inside." Ash said as he opened the door and they both went inside.

What they saw all around them looked more like a mansion where rich people live instead of a school.

"(This place is too fancy for just a place of education.)" Pikachu stated as he looked at a porcelain statue.

"Of course. It's an academy for rich kids." Ash said with a little hint of anger.

"(Sheesh. You seem to be moody.)" Pikachu said as he noticed his trainer's behavior.

"I never really liked it here. So many students that were raised to be spoiled and selfish learned here." Ash said in a displeasing manner.

Young kids wearing uniforms appeared that represents what Ash remembers.

_"Hey Ash how are you?" a girl with pink hair exclaimed as she hugged a younger version of Ash._

"(Who is that?)" Pikachu asked as he looked at the pretty young girl who had pink hair that was in two ponytail with green eyes.

'That's Zoe without a y. Not to be confused with Zoey who is our friend." Ash answered

_"Zoe come on. Let go. I have to get to class." young Ash said to the girl but she wasn't listening._

"(You don't seem to be happy that she was hugging you.)" Pikachu stated at young Ash's displeasure.

"Zoe had always had a huge crush on me but I wasn't the least bit interested in her. She may have been the most popular girl at the academy but she is the most snobbish, vain, and selfish girl from a noble family I have ever met." Ash explained

"(I can see why your not attracted to her like the rest of the boys.)" Pikachu said as he looked at some other boys who had looks of envy on their faces as they watched Zoe hug young Ash. "(She's the exact opposite of who you are and both of you aren't magnets.)"

_"I don't get it. Why is Zoe so into him?" a boy whispered to another.  
_

_"Well Ash is the most popular boy in the entire academy so it's only right that she's attracted to him." another boy whispered back  
_

_"But it's not fair! Ash isn't interested in her which is crazy in itself!" the boy whispered a little louder._

_"He's always been a little screw loose but I guess not being interested in Zoe only makes her want him more." the boy explained_

"Even though they were whispering I could still hear them and they're right. Human beings tend to want something they can't have or can't easily get." Ash explaining human nature.

Young Ash finally broke free from Zoe's hug and ran away.

_"Hey! That's no way for a boyfriend to act!" Zoe shouted at the retreating boy._

_"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Ash shouted back._

_"Saying such crazy things again!There's no boy who doesn't want me to be there girlfriend and when I say you're my boyfriend you are my boyfriend!" Zoey yelled as she gave chase._

_"You're the one saying such crazy things! You can't just decide that by yourself!" Ash shouted as he ran faster._

_"Of course I can! I get what I want no matter what!" Zoe yelled as she ran faster too._

"Come on Pikchu let's move on." Ash said as he walked away from the scene.

"(I'm with you on that. Zoe's as crazy as Dawn and their not crazy in a good way like you are.)" Pikachu stated as he followed Ash.

"Maybe but I believe Dawn can be helped with her personality that was created by her princess lifestyle." Ash said with hope.

Ash and Pikachu walked the halls of the academy until they came upon a classroom.

"This is the classroom which I spend most of my classes in. It's as boring as the one in Pallet Town." Ash said as he watched another scene.

_"Correct again Ash you may sit down." the teacher said as young Ash once again solved a difficult math problem with ease. All the girls were looking at him with blushing smiles on their faces especially Zoe to which in young Ash's ire was in every single class he was in and always seated next to his for some suspicious reason._

_"Nice job Ash." Zoe said as she scooted closer to him with a sly smile on her face._

_"Personal space please." young Ash said as he moved slid away from her._

_"Oh don't say that. I just want to congratulate you." Zoe said as she grabbed his arm a pulled him towards her to give him a kiss on the cheek._

_No one else saw this as they were behind the classroom and the other students had their attention to the teacher._

_"Please stop doing that." Ash said to her._

_"Oh come on you know you liked it. Maybe you'll like it more on the lips." Zoe said as she prepared to do so._

_The bell rang signaling the end of class._

_"Saved by the bell!" Ash exclaimed as he got up and ran out of the room. Instead of getting sad Zoe giggled._

_"I love it when he plays hard to get." Zoe said to herself as she got up but not to chase young Ash this time as she was hungry and headed out to lunch._

"(Man! She doesn't know how to take a hint or take it bluntly!)" Pikachu said in amazement.

"She's just in her own fantasy world where the world revolves around her." Ash said as he continued walking with Pikachu.

The pair came across a lunch room where the chefs were providing fine cuisine such as lobster, steak, etc.

A girl with short violet hair which her front bangs covered her eyes from being seen was about to get the last chocolate pudding desert when it was suddenly grabbed by another hand.

The girl was none other than Zoe.

_"You can't take that. You just cut in line."_ the girl said with a low and shy voice.

"Of course I can. I'm perfect in every way unlike you so I immediately get what I want regardless of who was first." Zoe said as she began to walk away laughing in that annoying rich girl laugh.**(You know with their hand below their mouth in a snobbish way.)**

The girl looked like she was about to cry until someone offered another chocolate pudding desert to her.

_"Here you take it. I just lost my appetite watching that act of selfishness."_ young Ash said as he gave it to her.

The girl blushed at seeing his face.

_"O-oh n-no I co-couldn't ta-take i-it A-ashy." _the girls stuttered heavily.

_"I insist." _Ash said as he smiled causing her to blush more.

She was glad young Ash couldn't see her face due to her bangs covering up to her eyes or else he would know how red like a tomato she was.

_"Th-thank y-you." _she stuttered as she took the pudding and ran away. Young Ash just had a puzzled look on his face.

Pikachu noticed the serene smile on Ash's face and smiled slyly.

"(So who is she?)" Pikachu asked getting Ash's attention.

"Her name is Nodoka Miyazaki my childhood friend." Ash explained

"(She sure is very shy especially to you.)" Pikachu said with a confused look.

"She's always been like that and that is one of the reasons why I liked her." Ash said as he smiled.

"(Well let's move on to another place.)" Pikachu said.

"Well alright and I know just the place." Ash said with a smile as he ran to another location.

Ash and Pikachu went outside to where a pond was and saw Nodoka who was under a cherry tree. Nodoka was currently currently holding a flower in her right hand that Pikachu had never before.

"(What's that flower she's holding?)" Pikachu wondered

"That's a violet tulip. It's very rare so I'm not surprised you don't know about it." Ash answered

_"Hey Nodoka-chan!"_ young Ash yelled getting her attention.

_"Oh he-llo Ashy." _Nodoka greeted in a low voice with a blush.

_"Come on Nodoka-chan. How long have we known each other?" _young Ash asked

_"All our lives." _Nodoka answered keeping her head down.

_"So why have you been avoiding me since we started school?" _young Ash asked as he sat down beside her and held her left hand. Nodoka blushed even more as she sighed contently.

_"Well... ever since we started school you've become very popular and so many pretty girls became very interested in you while I just became the unpopular shy and quiet girl nobody likes." _Nodoka explained. Young Ash suddenly wrapped his arms around Nodoka surprising her.

_"I don't care if I'm popular or that you're not. You're my friend and I care for you very deeply." _young Ash said in the most sincerest way. Nodoka began tearing.

_"Thank you!" _Nodoka cried as she hugged him back very happy that she felt loved.

They let go and young Ash moved the bangs that were covering Nodoka's face to reveal that she was very beautiful and had the most stunning amethyst eyes you could ever see. After staring at each other they closed the gap and shared their first kiss on the lips.

"(Aw geeze.)" Pikachu said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That was the first best day of my life." Ash said

The memories faded as the scene disappeared and where Nodoka once was now there was a shining light blue light that was the size of a Pokeball.

"(Huh? What's that?)" Pikachu wondered as he looked at the strange thing that looked like a shining star.

"Heh. I should have known that my inner light would be her." Ash said amusingly.

"(That's elemental light? Well that was easy.)" Pikachu said as he moved closer.

But then suddenly something landed right in front of them blocking their way into getting the sphere of light.

"F.Y.I. nothing is easy." Ash said as he summoned the Z-Saber.

"(Who is that?)" Pikachu asked as he went into battle position sparks coming out of his cheeks.

"That's Forte. A Maverick Droid that I fought during the time when a mysterious masked individual convinced the people to rebel against the Separatists." Ash explained as he faced the image of a past adversary.

* * *

**Forte (Not Real)  
**

**Droid:Maverick**

**Class:A**

**Gender:appearance made to be male**

**Element:Light**

**Appearance:Humanoid, wears white armor, white helmet that looks like it has bat ears, synthetics that make the face look like a human**

* * *

"(I've heard of inner demons but this is even worse.)" Pikachu said

"Never mind that Pikachu. Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu complied and launched a Thunderbolt at the mental image. However Forte disappeared before it made contact.

"(What the-)" Pikachu said until he sensed something and jumped out of the way. An explosion erupted from where he once was and looked up to see Forte in the air throwing white energy balls at him.

"Not so fast!" Ash yelled as he got in front of Pikachu and used his sword to slash the energy balls destroying them. After they were all destroyed Ash jumped up to fight Forte directly. Forte responded by forming a white energy sword in his right hand.

Forte dashed at Ash to try to slash his head off but Ash blocked it with his sword and pushed Forte with it and slash at his feet. Forte jumped backwards to evade but then suddenly he was hit on the head as Pikachu used his speed to sneak behind him and delivered a Volt Tackle.

"(This guy isn't so tough.)" Pikachu said with a grin as he was no longer engulfed with yellow electricity.

"That's because it isn't really him. The real one was a lot stronger than is thing." Ash stated as he charge the Z-Saber and it began glowing red.

Forte did the same as well as he began charging his energy sword and began glowing white.

"Take this Z Slash!" Ash yelled as he thrust his sword downward causing a wave of red aura right towards Forte.**(Think the Wind Scar in Inuyasha.)**

However Forte did the same thing as Ash did and slashed downward to deliver a white energy wave that clashed with Ash's causing a huge explosion.

Ash covered his eyes at being at close proximity. When he opened his eyes to his surprise Forte dashed through the smoke and thrust his sword to stab Ash. Ash sidestepped and swung his sword with his right hand but was blocked by Forte's sword. They were in a dead lock as neither one was going to break apart anytime soon.

"(Ash needs to get the edge in this fight but how?)" Pikachu pondered as he watched the two fight. He looked around and saw that with Forte busy now is the chance to get the essence of elemental light. Pikachu with quick speed jumped down to where the inner lights was.

"(I hope this works.)" Pikachu said to himself as he touched it. The light blue light entered Pikachu's body as he began glowing light blue.

"(Yep! This will do nicely!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he launched a powerful Thunder that was now colored light blue right towards Forte.

Ash sensing the attack broke the struggle and jumped back as the Thunder hit Forte. It electrocuted him severely causing him to sizzle and drop the blade.

"Now!" Ash declared as he stabbed Forte right in the chest. There was no movement whatsoever for a few seconds until Forte burst into black mist and disappeared.

"Few!" Ash sighed in relief as he unsummoned the Z-Saber.

"(Good Job!)" Pikachu yelled as the light came out of his body and into Ash hands floating right above them.

"I wouldn't have done it without you." Ash smiled as they suddenly vanished from the mind-scape.

* * *

**Real World**

Daitokuji and Mewtwo were looking down in the ravine when they saw a light blue flash of light within the blackness. What they saw was Ash and Pikachu covered with light blue aura energy floating back up with the essence of elemental light in Ash's hands.

When Ash and Pikachu landed they stopped glowing.

"Mission accomplished Sensei." Ash announced

"I knew you could do it." Daitokuji said with a smile.

"(Next time tell us what you're going to do.)" Pikachu said with an angry tone.

"Never mind that now we still have work to do." Mewtwo telepathically said. Just then Lucario appeared.

"You may have gotten one of the elements of nature but now you must make use of it by forming it into something that will enable you to fight against the Kido user's release form." Lucario said to the both of them.

"Since elemental light corresponds to electric types you will need Pikachu. So are you ready to create the power that will make you one step closer into rising in the ranks?" Daitokuji asked Ash if he is prepared.

"Of course. I never back down when innocent people are in need." Ash declared with his hand in a fist.

"(Me too!)" Pikachu declared as well.

"Good. We have less than a month so we'll grill you two into the ground until the both of you get it right." Daitokuji stated

"(Gee. I'm thrilled.)" Pikachu said sarcastically which caused Ash to laugh.

* * *

**Day Periods before the Finals**

* * *

**Pewter City Gym  
**

Brock who was covered with rocks because of his Kido was currently enduring some rough training with his father who was hurling boulders at him.

"Grr!" Brock grunted as the boulder hit him causing him to slide backwards a few inches.

"You can do better Brock! You need to have a stronger defense in order to take hits directly!" Flint (Brock's father) said.**(Not to be confused with Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four.)**

"Yes Dad!" Brock answered.

"Now here's another one!" Flint announced as he hurled an even bigger boulder at Brock.

"Normal Type Move: Defense Curl!" Brock declared as he used his arms covered with rocks as a shield.

When the boulder hit it broke into small pieces however this time Brock did not move an inch. When he lowered his arms he smiled.

"Good job." Flint said with a proud smile.

* * *

**Cerulean City Gym  
**

Misty with her dark blue scimitar was sparring with her eldest sister Daisy who also had a elegant blade as her other two sisters Lily and Violet were watching in the sidelines.

"So Misty I heard your boyfriend is going to fight in the first round." Daisy said with a grin as she parried Misty's strike.

"He's not my boyfriend!" _'Yet.'_ Misty said angrily as she struck again.

"Oh that's right. Boys like him are into pretty girls." Lily said loud enough for Misty to hear.

"What was that!" Misty yelled angrily as she looked at Lily but then was tripped when Daisy low kicked her feet.

"You have to keep focus Misty." Daisy said grinning while using her blade to lean on.

"Yeah. You can't afford to get distracted every time someone insults you." Violet said chuckling a little.

Misty got up and got into battle position.

"I got it. Let's just continue." Misty said to Daisy who got into her stance again.

"After this let's go shopping." Lily suggested.

"Oh totally!" Violet agreed.

Misty just gritted her teeth.

_'SO annoying! I'm glad Ash doesn't like those types who only think of material possessions.' Misty thought as she continued practicing._

* * *

**A secluded area near Pallet Town**

"Come on May! I said I'd help you train not use me as target practice!" Brendan yelled as he was being chased by May's homing arrows.

"Brendan! I have to fight Dawn so suck it up and keep running!" May yelled back as she shot another arrow at Brendan.

"Don't worry. As long as you keep moving you're fine." Drew shouted as he was sitting on a log.

"Easy for you to say!" Brendan yelled as he jumped over a rock before the arrows pierced right through it.

"Sigh. The calm before the storm." Drew said to himself peacefully.

_'Ash. I hope you'll be alright.' _May thought lovingly.

* * *

**Another secluded area near Pallet Town**

Kenny was using his sword as a crutch to rest on while he panted heavily. Zoey was on one knee also breathing hard. The both of them spent long hours sparring with each other doing their best to prepare for what maybe their doom.

"You guys! Why don't you two take a break? You'll do no good if your exhausted when fighting them!" Leona exclaimed as she watched the two.

"I know that but we can't waste any time." Kenny said as he got up getting a second wind with thoughts of saving Dawn in his mind.

"I agree. The Republic needs the right people to lead." Zoey said getting up as well with intentions to overthrow corruption.

_'I hope you two know what you're doing.' _Leona thought in worry.

* * *

**Yet another secluded area but near Viridian City**

Dawn was sparring with Paul as he did not hold back whatsoever as he threw a punch right at her gut sending her flying backwards and landing on the ground while she held her stomach.

"Get up. Do not show any weakness." Paul ordered with a glare.

At hearing this Dawn immediately got up and got into a fighting stance ignoring the pain.

_'I can't be weak like the rest of them. Especially him with his pacifist views.' _Dawn thought as she continued fighting Paul who always hit her hard.

* * *

As the days go by for the Rookie's training the day of the finals were soon coming closer and closer.

* * *

**Day of the Finals**

"Hello! This is news reporter Rhonda reporting at the coast between Pallet Town and Viridian City!" Rhonda announced as the camera focused on her.

"Right now we are coming to you live broadcasting to the entire Republic worlds and - ow!" Rhonda said as she got hit on the head with the microphone on the stick above her.

"You moron! Keep a good grip on it!" Rhonda yelled at her helper.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly as he raised it up.

"Now I was saying we are live to where the stadium that was sent here from Sinnoh via a floating on the water while being pulled by several cruisers has arrived late last night." Rhonda announced as the camera focused on the huge ass stadium.

"As you can see many people from all around the world and even the other worlds as come to see the best prospective trainers of the year compete against each other to show what they're made of. There's no need to say that we are all excited!" Rhonda announced as she and her crew went inside.

* * *

**Inside the Stadium**

There were hundreds of people in the stands as they waited patiently for the finals to begin. The Rookies and Max were sitting in their own personal and private row as they were the runner ups.

"Wow! this place is pretty huge!" Brendan said in amazement.

"It has to be to fit all of us here." Drew stated

"I don't care about that. I'm more worried that Ash, May, Kenny, and Zoey getting killed." Misty said in as a matter of fact tone.

"I doubt the heads will let that happen since it's being shown everywhere in the Republic." Brock reassured

"Yeah. I don't think even Paul or Kira would kill in front of everyone. It would decrease their credibility." Leona suspected

"She's right." said a voice.

The rookies turned to see Professor Oak coming towards them with a younger boy.

"Wow! It's Professor Oak!" Max yelled in excitement.

"Micheal?" Misty said slightly surprised as she looked at the boy.

"Misty. Who's that?" Brock asked

"This is Micheal. A classmate of mine and Ash. He didn't pass at being a trainer." Misty introduced

"Yeah well now I'm an assistant to Professor Oak with another guy." Micheal revealed

"Tracey is currently busy by the way are you guys concerned for your friends?" Professor Oak asked

They all nodded.

"No offense Professor Oak but I want Ash to win against Gary." Leona admitted

"I understand. He's a very prideful person and tends to belittle other people." Professor Oak said as he sighed.

_'So it's true. Fate is conspiring to challenge Ash in the most difficult way.' _Micheal thought

"Well I hope he gets his ass handed to him!" Brendan exclaimed angrily.

"Well we can only see what will happen." Drew said as they waited.

In another place in the stadium "Abby" was standing in an area where there wasn't any other person around.

_'These foolish humans trying to entertain themselves while the entire system is in a war.' _"Abby" thought as she had a look of disgust.

In a hidden area with a lot of cover Lucas who was wearing a hood to hide his face was waiting.

_'Let's see if Ash can live up to my expectations.' _Lucas thought at a possible challenge to him.

* * *

**Inside the Halls**

"Please be careful May." Caroline Maple (May's mother) said in worry as she hugged her daughter.

"I will Mom." May said sincerely as she hugged her back a few seconds before separating.

"I've trained you with the best of my abilities so it's all up to you now." Norman Maple (May's father and Petalburg Gym Leader) said

"I will do my best dad." May said to her father.

"Hey May!" May turned to see Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder blushed at his smiling face. this didn't go unnoticed by her parents.

"Hey Ash. Hey Pikachu." May greeted with a smile of her own. She then noticed Ash had a sword sheathed on his left waist.

"Is that the only thing you're bringing?" May asked pointing at it.

"Yep, It'll help me when I need it." Ash answered as he slightly drew it revealing it to be just a normal steel longsword with a red hilt.

"Is this one of your new friends?" Caroline asked

"Yes this is Ash from Pallet Town." May introduced

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Ash said as he bowed. Pikachu offered his own greeting as well.

"Well it's always nice to meet a friend of May's." Norman said as he extended his hand and shook Ash's.

"Come on Ash let's get going." May said as she grabbed his hand and led him away.

When they disappeared from sight Norman and Caroline looked at each other.

"Dear that's-" Caroline said with a happy yet sad expression.

"I know honey. I'm happy that he's alive too." Norman said as he hugged his wife who was now in tears.

"You have really nice parents May." Ash said as he was being led by May who was still holding his hand.

"Yeah they really are great." May said as she smiled at the physical contact.

_'Yet for some reason they were looking at me in an odd way.' _Ash thought but dismissed it.

As the two were walking they heard a voice at the next corner.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked in an angry tone.

Ash and May looked to see Dawn with a woman who looked like an older version of her.

"I was worried about you Dawn." the woman said.

"Well there's no need to worry about me mom so I'm fine." Dawn said angrily.

"When you say that that's when I worry the most." she told her daughter.

"Humph, well if you'll excuse me I have to get to ready." Dawn said as she turned to walk away.

Dawn spotted Ash and May who took a step back. Dawn just glared at the both of them and proceeded to go another way.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear our conversation." Dawn mom said to Ash and May getting their attention.

"It's alright. We've kind of expected Dawn to behave like that anyways." Ash said to her.

"Oh you know my daughter?" she asked

"Yeah well we didn't have a pleasant first meeting." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait! If you're Dawn's mother than that must mean you're the Queen of Sinnoh!" May shouted

"Yes I am." she admitted

"It's an honor to meet you your Highness." Ash said as he got on one knee with Pikachu bowing his head.

"Oh there's no need to be so formal. Just call me Johanna." Johanna Berlitz said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Johanna I'm May." May said with a smile.

"So how do you know my daughter?" Johanna asked

"We've kind of met her by chance. It actually went well at first until I insulted Paul." Ash explained

"Oh I see." Johanna said with a sad frown.

"We've befriended Kenny, Zoey, and Leona and they explained what's going on in your family." May revealed to her.

"So then you know why Dawn is who she is now." Johanna said as she began to tear up.

"Don't cry! I will do what it takes to save her from that bastard of a commander and Paul!" Ash shouted with determination.

_'I can't believe after being banned and threatened by Dawn Ash still wants to help her.' _May thought angrily but changed her mind as that's the kind of person Ash is and smiled.

What Ash said cheered Johanna very much.

"Thank you and good luck." Johanna said with hope in her voice.

"Thanks and nice meeting you." Ash said as May once again took Ash's hand and went on their way.

"It was nice meeting you too Ash." Johanna whispered to herself as she shed some tears.

* * *

**In a Private Quarter  
**

"I think it's time to get this thing started." Delanzo said as he pushed a button to activate the video phone.

"Lance." Delanzo said as Lance answered with his face on view on the screen.

"Yes sir?" Lance asked awaiting orders.

"Tell Wes and Rui to head to their referee positions it is time to begin." Delanzo ordered

"Yes sir." Lance obeyed as the video went blank.

"Now the start of my Republic will begin and there's nothing that blasted Pokemon Master will do to stop me." Delanzo said to himself as he smiled evilly as he headed into his private box above where the audience is.

* * *

**Just outside an entrance into the arena where the battles will take place**

"Why do I have to be a referee too?" Wes complained

"Because we don't want anything bad to happen like what took place in the preliminaries!" Rui yelled at him.

"So why do _I_ have to do it instead of any other Elite?" Wes asked

"Because you were the last to say " Not it" remember." Rui said with a sly grin. Wes just crossed his arms.

"Alright you two the Commander says it's time to begin." Lance said as he appeared.

"Well it's show time. Let's go Wes." Rui said as she grabbed Wes by the collar of his coat and dragged him to the center of the arena.

* * *

**The arena floor where everyone in the audience can see the battles.**

Wes and Rui were side by side as the eight participants were lined up side by side as well.

From left to right were Ash, May, Zoey, Kenny, Gary, Dawn, Paul, and last Kira.

"Alright you Rugrats listen up!" Rui said with a commanding tone.

"The rules will be the same as in the preliminaries. You can use the full extent of your power against your opponent with the intent to kill. However if we deem that there is a clear winner then we will stop the match." Wes explained

"Now all we have to do is wait until the Commander gives his speech to begin." Rui told them.

* * *

"There you are Max we were looking for you." Norman said to his son.

"Oh I was just having a conversation with Professor Oak and the others." Max told his parents.

"Well I hope he wasn't a bother to any of you." Caroline said to the group.

"Well-" Brendan started but was elbow on the ribs by Drew.

"Oh no it wasn't any trouble at all Mr. and Mrs. Maple." Misty said to them.

"Well that's good Misty." Caroline said

"Wait! How did you know my name? Did May tell you two?" Misty asked as to why May's parents know her.

"Well-" Norman explained but was interrupted.

"Mind if I join your group?" Johanna asked as she arrived.

"Queen Berlitz! You're here!" Leona shouted as she noticed her arrival.

"Queen?" the rookies, Max, and Micheal yelled in surprise.

"Johanna! It's been such a long time!" Caroline exclaimed as she hugged her.

"It's great to see you and Norman too!" Johanna said happily.

"Mom, Dad! You both know the Queen of Sinnoh?" Max asked in shock.

"We'll explain after this is all over when Ash and May are with us." Professor Oak said

"Well alright." Misty said as the others nodded.

* * *

The giant screen that was there to show people who were far in the back of the stands the battles suddenly turned on to show Delanzo. At the sight of him Dawn glared furiously exerting some of her energy. It was felt by the other seven and the referees.

"Ms. Berlitz wait until it's your turn to fight." Wes ordered her. Dawn complied and calmed down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen who are here in the stadium and those who are watching at home in Poketopia or from afar in another Republic planet! Welcome to this year's Rookie Exam Finals! We of the Republic Armada are glad to show you the best Pokemon Trainers that have graced us with their presence to show how strong they are!" Delanzo announced

Everyone in the stands were cheering as the stadium lights focused on the eight.

_'Well I guess the time for me to show everyone what I can really do.' _Ash thought as his identity will be known by everyone in the Republic.

_'Ash? Are you really going to reveal yourself to the entire Republic?' _May thought of Ash being respected once and for all.

_'Paul! I will defeat you no matter what!' _Kenny thought as he was ready to face him.

_'I will not let Delanzo have any more power in the Republic!' _Zoey thought as she looked at Kira.

_'Heh, beating that dweeb will be child's play.' _Gary thought as he smirked.

_'By the end of the finals I will have my revenge!'_ Dawn thought with thoughts of Delanzo's death in her mind.

_'The final stages of the plan will finally comence.' _Paul thought**(Hint: More of the conspiracy.)**

_'The Republic will soon change into a new era with me as the new protector.' _Kira thought as he looked at Ash at the corner of his eyes.

"Now will the referees please begin!" Delanzo announced before the screen changed to show the guys in the arena floor.

"Alright then will the first two please stay here while the others head to the private row!" Wes said pointing to where the other rookies were currently are.

"Good luck Ash from all of us." May whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder for a second before leaving with the others.

* * *

May, Kenny, and Zoey went towards the group while Dawn and Paul went to the farthest side away from them while Kira stood in the back.

"I gave Ash our best wishes." May told the group.

"Thanks for that May." Misty said gratefully.

"Do you guys really think Ash will win?" Max asked in worry.

"Well he is facing my grandson to whom I've trained myself so it will be difficult unless Gary's pride gets the better of him." Professor Oak stated

"Well then Ash has nothing to worry about." Leona said with a grin.

Johanna was looking at her daughter with a distraught expression.

"Are you going to be alright?" Caroline asked her friend.

"It all depends on the outcome in the end." Johanna admitted.

* * *

"So what will it be you two?" Wes asked

"Hey Gary since it would be a bad idea wasting energy in the first round why don't we have a six on six Pokemon Battle." Ash suggested

"Well if you and your Pokemon want to get humiliated in front trillions of Pokefans Republic worldswide then be my guest." Gary smirked confidently.

Ash smiled inwardly. Everything was going as planned.

"Alright everyone! It's been decided! The first match will be a six on six Pokemon Battle!" Rui announced to everyone.

* * *

"This is Rhonda coming to you live inside the stadium as the first match of the Rookie Exam Finals are about to begin. We have Gary Oak the grandson of Professor Oak the ever renowned leading authority of Pokemon versus an unknown trainer and his name is Ash." Rhonda reported to the camera until she got hit on the head with the microphone over her head again.

"Ow! You idiot!" Rhonda yelled at the mic guy.

"Sorry." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways I wonder what will happen. Since everyone knows the grandson of Professor Oak they are all counting the other guy out but as a reporter with a lot of experience you never know what will happen." Rhonda said before the camera focused the match to come.

* * *

Ash and Gary got to their corners in the box of white chalk as it was like any other Pokemon Battle field.

"Alright first to knock out all of the opponents Pokemon wins!" Wes announced

"Now let the first Pokemon Battle-"

Ash was looking at Gary with a calculating but passionate look while Gary just smirked. Misty, May, Brock, Brendan, Drew, Max, Kenny, Zoey, Leona, Micheal, Norman, Caroline, Johanna were rooting for Ash. Dawn and Paul just had cold glares and Kira watched with no emotion. "Abby" and Lucas were watching in anticipation from where they were hiding. Delanzo thought that nothing will stop him.**(Jerk)**

**"BEGIN!" **Rui shouted as she raised her arm.

* * *

**A/N: And I'm finally finished. Sorry but I have a busy schedule in my college classes next week so I won't be able to update for some time. 3/06/09-3/13/09**


	18. Elemental Team

**A/N:If you're wondering no, Nodoka Miyazaki is not Anabel the Frontier Brain. They are completely different characters and have no connection to each other in any way except they both have feelings for Ash. She is based on characters like Hinata Hyuga.  
**

**Disclaimer: Credit of the original idea and chapters 2-12 goes timoteyo7**

* * *

**Elemental Team**

Ash and Gary got to their corners in the box of white chalk as it was like any other Pokemon Battle field.

"Alright first to knock out all of the opponents Pokemon wins!" Wes announced

"Now let the first Pokemon Battle-"

Ash was looking at Gary with a calculating but passionate look while Gary just smirked. Misty, May, Brock, Brendan, Drew, Max, Kenny, Zoey, Leona, Micheal, Norman, Caroline, Johanna were rooting for Ash. Dawn and Paul just had cold glares and Kira watched with no emotion. "Abby" and Lucas were watching in anticipation from where they were hiding. Delanzo thought that nothing will stop him.**(Jerk)**

**"BEGIN!"** Rui shouted as she raised her arm.

"Let's go Pikachu!" Ash said to his friend.

"(No Problem!)" Pikachu said as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto their side of the battle field.

* * *

**Pikachu**

**Element:Light**

**Type:Electric**

**Gender:Male**

**Ability:Static  
**

**Item:Magnet  
**

**Nature:Bold**

**Moves:Iron Tail, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Volt Tackle**

* * *

Suddenly one of May and Dawn's Pokeballs opened by itself to reveal Torchic and Buneary.

"Couldn't miss this could you." May said to Torchic. Torchic just blushed in embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked her Pokemon.

"Buneary." she said waving her arms.

"Oh alright. You can watch." Dawn said making Buneary smile.

"Beating that runt will be no problem at all. Go Umbreon!" Gary announced as he threw his Pokeball to reveal the dark Eevee.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon cried its name.

"And so the first battle begins!" Rhonda said announcing to the camera while she's looking at the battle field. "We have Ash's Pikachu versus Gary Oak's Umbreon. I wonder what will happen?" Rhonda asked herself in excitement.

"Go Ash! Kick Gary's ass!" Leona shouted

"You can do it Ash!" May yelled

"Show this pompous windbag what you and Pikachu can do!" Misty offered her own remark.

"Alright Umbreon Quick Attack!" Gary declared as Umbreon moved at fast speed to tackle Pikachu.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt the area around you!" Ash said to Pikachu.

"PIKA-CHUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he launched his Thunderbolt and surrounded him. Gary was a little surprised.

"Umbreon stop!" Gary said before his Pokemon came to a halt as to not get near the electric barrier.

"Now Pikachu absorb the Thunderbolt with your tail and let him have it!" Ash said declaring his plan.

Pikachu did just that as he extended his tail and absorbed the power of his own electric attack and ran towards Umbreon with a vertical strike.

"Umbreon dodge it!" Gary commanded as he was shocked that he never saw something like this before.

Umbreon jumped backwards just before Pikachu's tail hit the ground where Umbreon once stood. However the impact released the electricity making fly in all direction and Umbreon was hit anyways. Umbreon after being hit sparked a little but shook it off.

"Wow! I didn't know Pikachus could do that!" Max exclaimed in amazement.

"Me neither." Brendan said with wide eyes.

"It's just another way of showing how surprising Ash and his Pokemon can be." Misty said proudly.

"That was a lucky shot dweeb. That will never happen again." Gary said looking not pleased.

"It's not luck Gary. I just believed that it will work." Ash said back to him.

"Whatever. Umbreon Shadow Ball!" Gary declared as Umbreon shot the ghost ball from its mouth towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash told Pikachu.

"(Batter up!)" Pikachu said as his tail glowed and swung it horizontally like a bat and hit the Shadow Ball right back at Umbreon.

Umbreon being unprepared of what just happened didn't have the reflexes to move out of the way and was hit by its own attack.

"What?" Gary yelled in shock.

Umbreon got back up with an angry expression. "(Enough of your trickery!)" Umbreon said as it went back into battle position.

"(It's not trickery. It's strategy.)" Pikachu said with a smile.

"Grr, Umbreon fire a volley of Shadow Balls!" Gary declared angrily.

Acknowledging the command Umbreon shot multiple Shadow Balls towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu run away from the incoming attacks!" Ash advised.

Pikachu complied and ran away opposite to where Umbreon was.

"Big mistake twerp. Umbreon Pursuit!" Gary declared with a grin.

"Not good. Pursuits' power doubles when the opponent is running away." Kenny stated

"Oh no." May said sadly.

"Don't worry May I think Ash as something up his sleeve." Norman reassured his daughter.

When Umbreon was exerting violet dark energy while running after Pikachu the energy doubled in size to show that the attack got stronger.

_'Perfect.'_ "Pikachu maneuver around the battle field!" Ash advised.

Pikachu did so as he was running around while being chased by Umbreon. Pikachu was zigzagging, going in circles, and feinting going right but actually going left and vice-versa.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Drew pondered.

"His Pikachu is really fast compared to others that I've seen before." Kenny stated

_'That coward! He's just running away!' _Dawn thought

"How long are you going to stall?" Gary asked annoyed at this cat and mouse game.

"Oh just about right now. Your Pokemon is running out of steam." Ash said nonchalantly.

"What?" Gary said. He looked in shock at his Umbreon and saw that it came to a stop. Umbreon was breathing heavily and no longer exerting violet dark energy as it was out of breathe.

"However Pikachu is use to running for more than ten miles so he as plenty of energy left. Now! Volt Tackle!" Ash declared

Pikachu turned around and ran towards Umbreon.

"Pika...pika...pika..pika!" Pikachu said quicker and quicker as he began to charge with yellow electricity and hit Umbreon hard causing him to fly a few feet away and land on its side.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt." Zoey said cringing at the thought of being hit by that attack.

"That's amazing! Ash made it so that Umbreon would use all of its power chasing Pikachu until he got tired!" May squealed. Norman nodded in approval.

"It's obvious to see that power alone will not help when it counts." Johanna stated loud enough for Dawn to hear but she just ignored her.

"Umbreon get up!" Gary yelled frantically. He never expected this to happen.

_'As if I would fight head on. That's just stupid.' _Ash thought as he knew how Gary would battle.

Umbreon got up but then static electricity stunned it.

"It seems that Umbreon is paralyzed! Gary is in a pinch now!" Rhonda announced

Gary gritted his teeth as he looked angrily at Ash. He then looked at the private row and saw Misty with a superior grin.

_'I'll show those two who's better once and for all!' _Gary thought with rage.

"Umbreon! Last Resort!" Gary yelled at his Pokemon. Ash's eyes widened.

_'Is he nuts! With Umbreon badly hurt and paralyzed that attack will do more harm to itself than to Pikachu!' _Ash thought

Professor Oak stood up with fright.

"Gary! Umbreon will only get hurt if it does that!" Professor Oak shouted but was unheard by his grandson. The Rookies' eyes widened.

"What's Gary thinking purposely endangering his Pokemon with a dangerous move like Last Resort!" Brock exclaimed

"I've dislike him more than I usually did." Leona said in disgust.

"I wonder if he will ever change for the better?" Micheal wondered

"What do you expect. Someone like Gary would do what it takes to win." Misty stated equally revolted.

Umbreon complied but with fear as it began charging energy. Umbreon then erupted with an enormous size of white colored energy and began charging at Pikachu. If you look closely you can see that Umbreon is in a lot of pain being surrounded by so much energy.

"Pikachu! We have to save Umbreon by dispelling all of that energy. You know what you have to do!" Ash said to his friend.

"(Roger that!)" Pikachu said as he began charging electricity from his cheeks. However instead of the normal yellow colored electricity it was the light blue colored one.

_'With Umbreon paralyzed it's speed is severely slowed so we have enough time.'_ Ash thought

"Now Pikachu! Thunder into the heavens!" Ash declared pointing up in the sunny sky.

"PIka-CHUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he launched the light blue Thunder into the sky.

"Why did he do that instead of hitting Umbreon?" Brendan yelled

"Because with all that power Umbreon is exerting Thunder won't do any good." Zoey answered

"Then why in the first place and into the sky?" Brendan asked again.

"I've seen this before a long time ago." Norman said to everyone.

"Yes I remember it as well." Caroline said also.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

But before his parents could answer the sky started to darken as black clouds were forming all around the gigantic stadium.

"What's happening? The weather predictions stated that it would be a good sun filled day." Rhonda said as she looked up wondering what is going on.

Everyone was right to be surprised as a huge storm cloud was formed from the small black clouds. Suddenly an enormous light blue colored lightning bolt came crashing down at hit Pikachu and to everyone except Ash's surprise Pikachu was absorbing it and erupted with light blue electrical energy enen greater than Umbreon's Last Resort.

"What is going on?" Gary asked stunned at what he is looking at.

"Correcting your mistake. Now Pikachu! Thunder Volt Tackle!" Ash declared pointing at Umbreon.

"(Here I go!)" Pikachu yelled as he charged towards Umbreon with his enormous attack.

When Pikachu and Umbreon finally clashed Pikachu's Thunder Volt Tackle overwhelmed Umbreon's Last Resort and Umbreon was shot into the air. However the energy of Last Resort did not dissipate. Pikachu disappeared with blinding speed and appeared in the air and hit Umbreon again sending it to the right. Pikachu disappeared again and reappeared in the direction of where Umbreon was going and hit it to the left. This kept going on for multiple times.**(Think Rock Lee using his final attack against Gaara in the preliminaries in Naruto.)**

"Look at that speed! It's like Pikachu is actually a lightning bolt!" Rhonda shouted in amazement.

"Umbreon is getting a severe beat down!" Drew exclaimed

"Look closer. Pikachu is not hitting Umbreon but Umbreon's energy." Norman advised the Rookies.

To their shock he was right. When Pikachu hit he didn't come into contact with Umbreon but the energy of Last Resort.

"How's that possible?" Misty and May both asked simultaneously.

"Simple. Only energy can come into physical contact with another energy." Norman answered

"So Ash wanted Pikachu to damage Last Resort's energy to save Umbreon!" May shouted as she realized what they were planning.

Pikachu this time appeared above Umbreon and shot right at the Pokemon will full force and with that the energy of Last Resort was finally dispelled and Umbreon landed on the ground unconscious. Pikachu landed a few feet away as all the electric power disappeared.

"Umbreon is unable to battle!" Wes announced pointing at Umbreon.

"The winner is PIkachu!" Rui announced pointing at Pikachu.

_'That was an awesome finisher!' _Wes and Rui both thought.

"HE DID IT!" the Rookies and Max cheered happily.

Torchic and Buneary's eyes were replaced by hearts.

"Even though Umbreon was their opponent Ash and Pikachu still wanted to save it. That's very noble of them." Professor Oak said happily.

Dawn scoffed at his statement and Paul narrowed his eyes at Ash.

"You did it Pikachu!" Ash shouted with joy as Pikachu ran and jumped into Ash's arms as he hugged him.

Gary just gritted his teeth and returned Umbreon back to its Pokeball.

"That was really irresponsible the way he forced his Pokemon to use that move. I better put that into his record." Lance said to himself as he looked disapprovingly at Gary.

"That was one of the most spectacular battles I have ever seen! I didn't think that little mouse had it in him!" Rhonda shouted into the microphone.

"OW! Rhonda not so loud!" the microphone guy said taking the headphone off his head.

"Ooh sorry." Rhonda apologized.

_'Ashy sure is very imaginative with creating attacks. I hope it also applies in bed as well.'_ "Abby" smiled slyly from where she was.

_'One would think he was also a Coordinator and Breeder with how he performs and raises his Pokemon.'_ Lucas thought impressed so far.

"Gary! How much lower are you going to sink!" Ash yelled at Gary to the other side of the arena.

"Shut up! You won because Umbreon didn't have what it took!" Gary yelled back at Ash.

"Then why did you do it in the first place?" Ash yelled but Gary could not answer with a good response.

Alright you two! The second battle will commence!" Wes said to the two.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's arms and stood in the back of the square. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a red and blue ball with three vertical yellow lines.

"Hey that's a Lure Ball." Misty pointed out since she know everything water Pokemon related.

"Then that means Ash is going to use a Water Pokemon." May stated the obvious.

"**BEGIN!" **Rui announced raising her arm.

"Buizel! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw the Lure Ball to reveal the Sea Weasel Pokemon.

"(Ready for battle.)" Buizel said with his arms crossed.

* * *

**Buizel**

**Element:Water**

**Type:Water**

**Gender:Male**

**Ability:Swift Swim**

**Item:Mystic Water  
**

**Nature:Serious**

**Moves:Aqua Jet, Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail**

* * *

"Big mistake! Go Electivire!" Gary declared as he threw his ball to reveal the electric powerhouse.

"Electivire!" Electivire cried its name.

"This is bad! One of the worst match ups I've ever seen!" Leona tensed

"It's best that he switches right now." Drew said thinking it would be smart to do so.

"So dweeb just change like a normal trainer would." Gary mockingly said

"Hmm, no I'm good." Ash said with no hint of worry in his voice.

"What? Is he crazy?" Brendan yelled

"Well it's kind of common knowledge to us actually." Brock stated

"And I have faith that Ash knows what he's doing." Misty said with confidence.

"Yeah me too." May said as well.

_'He's just insulting those who are better than him.' _Dawn thought ignoring the excited feeling in the back of her head.

"In a shocking twist Ash has decided to keep his Buizel on the field despite his clear disadvantage to Gary Oak's Electivire. Ooh you can't make this stuff up!" Rhonda said as she squealed at the turn of events.

"Heh, you made a big mistake weirdo! Electivire Thunderbolt!" Gary commanded

"VIRE!" Electivire roared as it launched its Thunderbolt attack right at Buizel.

"Your forgetting one thing." Ash said to Gary.

"Oh and what's that?" Gary asked confidently.

"Pikachu's storm cloud is still up in the sky." Ash reminded

"So wh-" Gary didn't finish as he felt something fall on his head. He used his hand to touch what it was and noticed it was wet.

"So it means that it starting to rain." Ash said with a smile. "Now Buizel dodge it!" Ash advised

With a very swift motion Buizel avoided the Thunderbolt with speed faster than he normally would have.

"Incredible! With rain beginning to fall from the storm cloud Buizel's ability of Swift Swim which increases his speed in the rain has activated!" Rhonda announced

"That was really lucky." Kenny said in relief.

"I don't know. I think Ash knew it would happen." May said to them.

"Oh please. As if he's smart enough to plan it all out." Dawn said to May from across the seats.

"Dawn." Johanna said sadly.

"Well no one asked you!" May said angrily at Dawn.

"Electivire Thunderbolt again!" Gary commanded

"VIRE!" Electivire launch another Thunerbolt only for Buizel to dodge it again.

"(Grr, hold still you little weasel.)" Electivire said angrily.

"(Oh that's real clever using word play.)" Buizel sarcastically said find no humor at all.

"Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash declared

Buizel formed water in his hands and pressurized it into a sphere and threw it towards Electivire. Although Electivire is resistant to water attacks the Water Pulse still did a lot of damage causing Electivire to skid backwards.

"With it raining the power of all water attacks has increased." Misty said with a smile.

"Electivire Thunder Punch!" Gary commanded

Electivire ran towards Buizel with an electric charged fist to punch him. However Buizel with his increased speed was able to dodge all of Electivire's electric punches.

"Not exactly the fast type is he." Ash mentioned to Gary.

Gary growled in frustration at how things are going.

"Then I'll just use something I know Buizel can't dodge. Electivire Shock Wave!" Gary commanded

Electivire then gathered its electricity and released it in the form of a shockwave.

"Oh no! Shock Wave always hits its target unless a special circumstance happens!" Max pointed out.

"If Buizel gets hit then it's all over!" May exclaimed

"Wait! Ash doesn't seem to be worried." Misty noticed. The Rookies also noticed how calm Ash and Buizel are.

"What's he up to." Dawn muttered under her breathe.

"Buizel use Ice Beam to form a shield around you!" Ash told Buizel.

Buizel did so and shot the beam of ice all around him making a dome surrounding him. When the Shock Wave hit the dome it wasn't able to get Buizel inside it.

"I guess that's one of the special circumstances you mentioned Max." Zoey said with a smile.

"Wow! I never knew moves could be used like Ash has done so far." Max said in awe.

"Trainers these days think that attack moves are only used to damage the opponent. Ash however is not a normal trainer." Professor Oak stated

"I wonder if Ash could give me some pointers in how to perform so magnificently?" May wondered

"Well if he can't dodge then he might as well block right?" Ash said only making Gary seethe.

"Your so full of yourself dweeb!" Gary yelled across the arena.

"Yeah and your Mister Modest." Ash said sarcastically.

"Buziel Ice Beam!" Ash declared pointing at Electivire.

Buizel shot his Ice Beam from his mouth right at his opponent.

"Oh no you don't! Electivire Light Screen!" Gary commanded

Electivire obliged and created a clear shield of light which the Ice Beam came into contact and was deflecting right back at Buziel.

"I bet you didn't see that coming." Gary said mockingly.

"Oh but I did." Ash shot back.

"What?" Gary said in surprise. The Rookies and Max wondered also.

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Ash said as he pointed at the Ice Beam.

Buizel formed water around him and shot right at his own attack.

"What's he thinking? Buizel will only get frozen!" Leona stated being an expert on anything ice related.

_'That's the plan.' _Ash thought as he heard Leona from the private row.

When Buizel came into contact with the Ice Beam he was indeed frozen in his own Aqua Jet. However he was still moving and right towards Eletivire and hit him dead on shattering the Light Screen in the process.

Everyone was surprised as Electivire flew backwards on his back and Buizel was freed when the ice broke when it hit Electivire.

"I see your still processing the results of my Ice Aqua Jet." Ash said with a smile.

"Amazing! Ash seems to be able to remain in control no matter what the situation!" Rhonda announced in the microphone.

"I don't get it! How did you know that would happen?" Gary asked

"I didn't actually know it would happen just now but just in case I trained Buizel just in case it may happen." Ash explained

"So Ash just made a plan just in case something like what just happened happened?" Brendan asked doubtively.

"Well Ash does think of the most craziest things ever." Misty said proudly.

"And it's very creative too." May said approvingly.

"That's it! Enough is enough! Electivire use your item!" Gary commanded

Electivire did so and pulled out a capsule from its yellow fur.

_'An X Speed.'_ Ash thought knowing what it was.

Electivire put the capsule in its mouth and swallowed it. Almost immediately the effects were in affect.

"With the X Speed in affect Electivire is now temporally faster than your Buizel even under the rain. Now use Thunder Punch!" Gary commanded.

Electivire with increased speed ran right towards Buizel. Buizel was now having a hard time avoiding the electric punches as he continued to narrowly dodge them.

"Now it seems that Gary has gain the advantage in the battle! How will Ash handle this?" Rhonda asked herself.

"Hey! Using items in tournaments is cheating!" May yelled angrily.

"As much as I want to say that's cheating it's not." Drew said irritatedly.

"Yeah. Using items that a Pokemon is already holding is not illegal in tournament matches." Brock explained

May was still angry at Gary's low tactic.

Suddenly Electivire made an uppercut which sent Buizel up in the air electrifying him in the process. Buizel clenched his teeth at the damage.

"Oh and Buizel finally gets hit and is now in the air making him more vulnerable!" Rhonda announced.

"It's over! Electivire Thunderbolt!" Gary commanded

Electivire then shot its Thunderbolt right at the airborne Buizel.

The Rookies and Max tensed at what's about to happen.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet to propel yourself through the Thunderbolt towards Electivire and use Aqua Tail with everything you've got!" Ash shouted

Buizel recovered in mid-air and surrounded himself in water and shot straight towards Electivire. However he was hit with the Thunderbolt along the way.

"Humph, that was a stupid move." Dawn said which made Misty and May angry at her.

"He's finished. There's no way he'll make." Gary said confidently.

"Oh really well I believe he will." Ash said with no despair.

_'(I didn't spend all those times getting zapped by Pikachu to lose to this guy!)' _Buizel thought as he was pushing through the Thunderbolt.

"BUUIIII!" Buizel yelled as he finally broke through.

"WHAT?" Gary said in utter surprise.

Buziel's tails glowed dark blue as hit Electivire with his Aqua Tail with all he's got. The impact was so strong that in sent Electivire flying far until it crashed right into the wall below the audience making an impression and landed on the ground unconscious.

"Electivire is unable to battle!" Wes announced pointing at Electivire.

"The winner is Buizel!" Rui announced pointing at Buizel.

"All right Ash!" May, Leona, Brendan, Brock, and Max cheered.

"He's got to show me how he trains his Buizel! That's an amazing Water Pokemon!" Misty exclaimed very curious of Ash's training regimen.

"Heh heh, Ash and his Pokemon look like they're having fun." Caroline giggled looking at the boy and his partner.

"Good job Buizel." Ash said with a smile.

"(I didn't know you had it in you.)" Pikachu admitted

"(As if that overgrown battery's electricity was stronger than yours.)" Buizel said crossing his arms and making a serious face as he joined Pikachu.

"Now Ash has is in a major lead against Gary Oak! Maybe blood isn't what's important after all!" Rhonda announce looking at the camera.

_'It seems not even a disadvantage could stop an Aura User and his team. just as the stories suggest.' _Lucas thought

_'Their never give up attitude is annoying but I'm glad he won.' _"Abby" thought

Gary returned Electivire in his Pokeball. He clenched it in anger. That was the second time Ash has gotten the better of him.

The cloud finally dispersed revealing the bright sun once again.

"Alright choose the next Pokemon for the third battle." Wes announced to the two.

Ash pulled out a green Pokeball with a round orange circle.

"That's a Nest Ball." Drew pointed out.

"He must have gotten that Pokemon when it was a low level." Brock theorized

"Well it must have gotten strong by then right?" Brendan asked to get assured.

"Of course! Ashy would never let anyone who's not capable be in any harm!" May exclaimed defending Ash's integrity.

"Ashy?" Caroline asked as she looked at her daughter. Norman did the same.

"Well I uhh, let's continue watching." May said embarrassingly trying to change the subject. May parents looked at each other and smiled.

**"BEGIN!" **Rui announced raising her arm.

"Grovyle! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Nest Ball to reveal the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"(Ready and waiting.)" Grovyle said as he put a stick with a leaf on it in his mouth.

* * *

**Grovyle**

**Element:Wind**

**Type:Grass**

**Gender:Male**

**Ability:Overgrow**

**Item:Miracle Seed**

**Nature:Relaxed**

**Moves:Aerial Ace, Giga Drain, Energy Ball, Leaf Blade**

* * *

_'Better not make any chances anymore.' _Gary thought choosing his next Pokemon carefully.

"Go Arcanine!" Gary threw is Pokeball to reveal the flaming canine.

"Bark!" Arcanine said instead of the usual crying out its own name.

"Another disadvantage for Ash." Kenny stated

"Well I'm not worried as much as last time." Leona calmly

"Sure you are." Brendan said sarcastically which got him a back in the head smack by Leona.

"Did Ash go to Hoenn or something?" Max asked confused.

"No I don't think so." Misty answered

"Then why does he have the second form of one of the Hoenn region's starter Pokemon?" Drew asked

"I guess he found one in the wild." Misty theorized

"Well now I wonder Ash who is becoming more of the interest is planning this time!" Rhonda announced

At hearing what she said Misty, May, and Dawn were looking through the crowds and noticed they were now cheering for Ash. More specifically the girls which got them ticked off as Misty and May were surrounded by metaphoric flames which scared the hell out of the guys. Dawn was the same but hid it.

"Arcanine Flamethrower!" Gary commanded

Arcanine then fired a stream of fire right at Grovyle.

"Grovyle dodge!" Ash advised

Grovyle moved to the left as the Flamethrower missed him.

"Keep firing Arcanine don't let him near you!" Gary commanded

_'I don't think his Grovyle knows any ranged moves.' _Gary thought

Aracanine continued to fire Flamethrowers at Grovyle which caused him to keep on dodging and not having a chance to get near him.

"Grovyle feint maneuver." Ash said only loud enough for Grovyle to hear.

Grovyle then got hit with one of the streams causing him to get a burn on his left shoulder. He covered it with his right hand wincing in pain.

"Now Aracanine Extemespeed!" Gary commanded taking the opportunity.

Aracanine ran towards Grovyle at high speed to tackle him.

"I can't watch!" May said covering her eyes with her hands but moved her fingers to peek.

When Aracanine was a feet away from Grovyle.

"Grovyle Energy Ball!" Ash said at the last second.

Grovyle then charged a sphere of green energy in his mouth and fired at the incoming Aracanine.

Aracanine who was too close got hit and was blasted a few feet away in Gary's direction.

"Phew." May sighed in relief holding her heart.

"Grr, you tricked me again!" Gary yelled at Ash.

"Hey it's not against the rules right?" Ash asked looking at Wes and Rui.

"Nope. Nada." Wes and Rui answered respectively.

"Aracanine get up and use Fire Fang!" Gary commanded getting back to the battle.

Aracanine got up on its fours and ran towards Grovyle mouth open with fire inside it.

"Grovyle study Arcanine's movements and when you see an opening use Giga Drain!" Ash said to Grovyle.

"(Will do.)" Grovyle said as he sat Indian style and watched Aracanine coming towards him again.

"As if that laid back lizard could see Aracanine when he's moving so fast. His eyes are probably too lazy to follow a Macargo." Gary said mockingly.

"Ooh that's it I'm going to beat the crap out of him myself!" Leona yelled trying to run to Gary and get what he deserves but was held back by Kenny and Zoey.

"Calm down Leona." Kenny said holding her right arm.

"Yeah let Ash humiliate Gary for you." Zoey said holding Leona's right arm.

Oh you three never change." Johanna laughed covering her mouth with her hand.

Aracanine zigzagged as it ran to Grovyle ready to bite him. Grovle seeing an opening waited for Arcanine to make the first moved. When Arcanine was about to bite Grovyle's head Grovyle tilted his head to the left has Arcanine bit the air which was formally occupied by Grovyle's head. Grovyle then caught Arcanine in a headlock as they were both covered in green energy indicating that Grovyle was using his Giga Drain.

"See? Good things happen to those who wait." Ash said with a smile.

"Shut up! Aracanine break free!" Gary said tensely.

"(Oh no you don't.)" Grovyle said as he tightened his grip as Aracanine tried very hardly to get loose. It finally took ten seconds of struggling but Arcanine was finally released and moved a few feet away from Grovyle.

"How's your shoulder?" Ash asked concerned showing care to his Pokemon which caused the girls in the audience to awe.

"(A-okay.)" Grovyle said with a thumps up.

"I wish my words could do that." Brock said sadly.

"Be quite Brock." Misty said as she sighed remembering all of his failed attempts at a date.

"I wonder if Ash is emitting some sort of I don't know aura that gets people especially girls to make him so likable?" Brendan wondered**(He doesn't know how right he is.)**

"Well I like him. How about you Misty?" May asked teasingly.

"Huh? Well yes I do too." Misty answered blushing in embarrassment.

"So do I." Leona said and Zoey nodded in agreement.

_'What a bunch of fangirls.'_ Dawn thought in disgust but felt something strange in her heart. _'What is this feeling?' _Dawn wondered as she never felt something like that before.

"Hmm?" Gary thought until he got an idea.

"Arcanine try again!" Gary commanded with a wink.

Arcanine caught that and ran towards Grovyle with another Fire Fang.

"Again? Man is he just winging it?" Leona asked unimpressed.

"I think Gary is up to something." Misty said as she narrowed her eyes.

As Arcanine was about a foot away with his flaming mouth open.

"Flamethrower!" "Jump!" Gary and Ash yelled

In the last second Grovyle jumped in the air as Arcanine suddenly fired a Flamethrower to where Grovyle once was. Gary snapped his finger. So close.

"Compared to me Gary you're not that good in deception." Ash said as a matter of fact. Gary just made an angry face.

"If it was obvious to me then it was especially obvious to Ash." Misty said with a smile. The Rookies and Max except Brendan nodded.

"Really? I would have never guessed!" Brendan admitted which caused the others to fault on the ground in the anime comical way.

"Well that was a close one! Grovyle was almost barbecued! Speaking of Grovyle where is he?" Rhonda announced looking around the arena. Everyone was looking all over the arena but no sign of Grovyle.

"Hey where did he go? I kind of got distracted by that close call." May said look around for Grovyle.

"Uuuhhhhhh." Misty said tapping May's shoulder. May looked at Misty who was now pointing in the air. May looked to where Misty is pointing and her eyes widened. Everyone's attention was now up high in the air with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"It's not possible! Professor?" Micheal said in disbelief.

"Anything is possible with Pokemon Micheal." Professor Oak answered in awe witnessing an amazing sight.

"Well well." "Abby said to herself.

"I actually didn't see that coming. Ash really does deserve the title of Aura User." Lucas said with a grin.

Up in the air above the stadium was Grovyle circling over the arena like a Flying Pokemon.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me like the time I was interviewing Sabrina and her Psychic Pokemon or am I seeing a non Flying or levitating Pokemon flying in the air?" Rhonda announced rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell?" Gary yelled

"Pinch me I must be dreaming." Rui said dazed "OW!" Rui screamed rubbing her butt.

"Well you did say it." Wes said but was punched hard by Rui.

"Pervert!" Rui said angrily staring at daggers at Wes who was on the ground.

"If you're wondering how Grovyle can do that I'll explain. Grovyle who's elemental affinity is wind can manipulate the air around him. And with his light aerodynamic body he can glide through the sky." Ash explained

_'Also my Aura can affect all of my Pokemon enabling them to do things they themselves thought they could never do.' _Ash thought

_'Alright I admit it! I'm actually impressed.' _Dawn thought with a sigh.

"Grovyle Aerial Ace!" Ash declared

Grovyle then flew at a fast speed trailing green energy from behind him and dove straight for Aracanine.

"Aracanine shoot him down!" Gary said pointing at the incoming Pokemon.

Arcanine was firing Flamethrowers in the air in the attempt to hit Grovyle but Grovyle maneuvered around each shot and hit Arcanine on its left making the dog Pokemon fly a few feet to the right.

"That was some flying! You'd think that Grovyle was part flying type or something!" Rhonda announced

"Grovyle is even faster in the air then on the ground." Micheal pointed out.

"Yes. I'll put that in the Pokedex later." Professor Oak said

"It's strange." Brock said

"What do you mean?" Max asked

"All Grovyles have the affinity to wind but there has never been any record of them being able to actually manipulate air strong enough that they are able to actually fly. The best they can do is glide. Ash must have done something to enable his Grovyle to be able to do so." Brock hypothesized

"Well whatever! They're kicking butt!" Brendan exclaimed excitedly.

"But it makes you wonder." Zoey said crossing her arms thinking.

"If this keeps up I'll lose _again_!" Gary said to himself in frustration. Why is this happening to him on his big day?

"Arcanine just beat him with Flare Blitz!" Gary commanded

Arcanine obeyed and jumped towards Grovyle engulfed in flames.

"(So he wants a climatic end does he?)" Grovyle said in the air.

"Grovyle! Gain some speed and use Leaf Blade with all you've got!" Ash said looking at his Pokemon in the air.

Grovyle shot forward trailing green energy as the leaves on his arms glowed green and formed glowing green blades to slash his opponent.

When the two Pokemon came into contact with each other a loud slash and fire burning noise was heard. Grovyle and Arcanine land at the same time not looking in their direction. Their was a silent pause as the audience waited in anticipation.

Suddenly Grovyle got on one knee writhing in pain due to burns. Gary smirked. Arcanine just stood there for a awhile until suddenly the Fire Pokemon collapse unconscious which swiped the smirk off of Gary's face.

"Aracanine is unable to battle!" Wes announced pointing at Arcanine.

"The winner is Grovyle!" Rui announced pointing at Grovyle.

"And in the third time in a row Ash's team wins!" Rhonda announced joyfully.

"I knew he'd win." Misty said

"Is that why you gasped in shock?" May said playfully.

"NO! I was just worried how much damage Grovyle took in that last attack that's all!" Misty defended

"Sure you were." May said teasingly.

_'And Axel said watching them fight was boring.' _"Abby" thought

"(Piece of cake.)" Grovyle said as he joined Pikachu and Buizel.

"(Do you really have to be flashy every time you fly?)" Buizel asked

"(Come on Buizel. Grovyle had always wished to be able to fly and Ash granted that wish.)" Pikachu stated.

"Well in any case great job." Ash said smiling with a thumps up.

Grovyle nodded and laid down on his side.

Gary begrudgingly returned Arcanine back to its ball. He noticed that the audience was cheering Ash's name.

_'That should be my name they're yelling!'_ Gary thought angrily.

"Alright Oak you're already lost half your team. Are you gonna call it quits?" Rui asked Gary

"No way! I'm not forfeiting to this guy!" Gary answered angrily.

"What a stubborn mule." Wes said under his breathe.

"Very well then! Choose your Pokemon for the next battle and..."

"**BEGIN!" **Rui announced

Ash pulled out a Great Ball from his pocket.

"Donphan! I choose you!" Ash threw his Great Ball to Reveal the Armor Pokemon.

"(Alright it's my turn!)" Donphan said happily with a smile.

* * *

**Donphan**

**Element:Earth**

**Type:Ground**

**Gender:Male**

**Ability:Sturdy**

**Item:Soft Sand**

**Nature:Jolly**

**Moves:Rollout, Slam, Earthquake, Giga Impact**

* * *

"Go Nidoqueen!" Gary declared throwing his Pokeball revealing the female only Pokemon.

"Nidoqueen!" Nidoqueen cried

"This time Ash has the advantage." Max pointed out.

"Yup. With Nidoqueen not only Ground but Poison as well Ground moves will be effective against her." Zoey stated

"Gary's up to something." Misty said suspiciously.

"Don't worry Ash will win in the end." May said assuringly.

"Nidoqueen Hyper Beam!" Gary commanded

"NIDO!" Nidoqueen roared as she fired the beam from her mouth.

"Donphan dodge with Rollout!" Ash said quickly.

Donphan rolled into a ball and started to move by rolling as to avoid the Hyper Beam.

Nidoqueen don't stop firing!" Gary ordered

Nidoqueen then moved her head as to let the Hyper Beam to chase Donphan. The beam was right behind Donphan who kept moving as to not get hit by it.

"What's Ash going to do now?" Brock wondered

"Ten bucks says it's something cool." Leona betted

"I'll take that bet." Brendan said to her.

"Donphan keep on rolling and get near her!" Ash advised

As Donphan was being chased by the beam he did his best to get close enough to Nidoqueen.

"Now Jump!" Ash yelled.

Donphan jumped right over the Hyper Beam and began to fall right above Nidoqueen.

"Don't give him the chance Nidoqueen!" Gary said pointing at Donphan.

Nidoqueen tilted her head up and fired her Hyper Beam at the falling Donphan.

"Donphan roll faster!" Ash yelled

Donphan heard and rolled faster then before. When the Hyper Beam hit Donphan was actually cutting through the energy shocking Nidoqueen who stopped then was run over by Donphan's 264.6 pounds of weight. Nidoqueen was on her back with marks that made it look like she was run over by a car.

"Incredible! Donphan's momentum while rolling added with his weight was able to bypass the Hyper Beam!" Kenny said in awe.

"Pay up." Leona smirked opening her hand.

Brendan begrudgingly put ten dollars on her palm while grumbling under his breathe.

Nidoqueen got up slowly as Donphan stopped rolling.

"I can fight fire with fire. Nidoqueen use Body Slam!" Gary commanded

Nidoqueen jumped up in the air as to crash right into Donphan with her 132.3 pounds of weight.

"Donphan use Slam!" Ash said to counter.

"(This is going to be fun.)" Donphan said as his trunk glowed yellow.

"Is is just me or is Donphan's trunk glowing like a certain red nosed reindeer's?" Misty asked confused

"It is and that means the attack will be very strong!" May said excitedly

When Nidoqueen was close enough Donphan batted her just like Pikachu did earlier and sent her flying towards Gary's side of the arena with a loud thud.

"Nidoqueen!" Gary yelled in shock.

"You keep doing the same thing over and over again. Attacking directly with no sense of strategy at all." Ash said shaking his head slowly.

"Who needs strategy when you've got power Nidoqueen use your X Special!" Gary ordered

Nidoqueen put her held item which was a capsule in her mouth and swallowed it.

"NIDO!" Nidoqueen roared feeling stronger.

"Again? Well I'm just happy it's not drugs or I'll be very pissed off." Ash said disappointedly

"Didn't Gary learn that using capsules won't help against Ash?" Micheal asked

"Nope." the Rookies answered in unison.

"Now Nidoqueen Earth Power!" Gary commanded

Nidoqueen raised her arms as blasts started erupting beneath the ground and Donphan is in the center of it.

"Don't think just because using an artificial way to strengthen your Pokemon will ever defeat my Pokemon who's power comes from their heart!" Ash yelled

"Donphan use Earthquake with all that you've got!" Ash exclaimed

Donphan got up on his hind legs and then slammed his front ones so hard that it caused a large tremor that was felt throughout the stadium that easily dwarfed Earth Power causing the attack to stop. Everyone was shocked at the sheer power of the Earthquake. The ground in the arena started to crumble making the earth shatter into pieces. Nidoqueen fell from where she was standing taking some severe damage in the process. Wes and Rui had to jump backwards and landed on top of the wall.

Everyone's eyes widened. The attack was actually just as strong as Dawn's restrained punch.

_'It's not that great.' _Dawn thought unimpressed but still felt something in her heart.

"How can your Pokemon be so powerful?" Gary yelled with wide eyes.

"With training." Ash simply answered.

"In an amazing move that mimicked the actual force of nature the entire arena now looks like a rock field!" Rhonda announce getting up as she lost her balance in the process.

People in the audience actually ducked and covered.

"That was nuts!" Max shouted

"Are you all right?" Norman asked his wife with concern.

"Yes I'm fine." Caroline said as they held each other.

_'I wish Ash and I can spend more time like them.' _May thought looking at her parents as she got up.

"I think Ash and Donphan went a little overboard?" Brock said gripping the rails getting up.

"A _little? _Try over the top!" Misty said also getting up.

"Donphan sure did a number on the arena. I'm surprise the ground only collapsed within the lines." Zoey stated as the ground where Ash, his Pokemon, and Gary were still in tact.

"You'd think that Donphan was able to control the magnitude of his Earthquake." Kenny hypothesized

"No way! That's impossible!" Brendan exclaimed

"With Ash and his Pokemon. I don't think so." Leona retorted

"The battle isn't over yet." Johanna pointed out.

Everyone saw that Nidoqueen was down but not out as she got up but had many bruises all over her.

"Hey Oak you better surrender and return her back to her ball!" Rui shouted at Gary.

"Not a chance in hell!" Gary shouted back.

"Rui why do you even try with this guy?" Wes asked

"I'm just worried about his Pokemon. They're clearly outmatched by Ash's but Oak is too prideful to understand that." Rui explained

"When the first match is over let's make sure they get medical attention." Wes advised

"Right." Rui agreed.

"Nidoqueen Superpower!" Gary ordered with no concern over his Pokemon's condition.

Although Nidoqueen was in pain she powered up. Fighting energy erupted from her body as she charged towards Donphan.

"Just great! Another suicide courtesy of Gary Oak!" Ash said with his hand on his face in shame.

"(What next Ash. She's clearly not having any fun.)" Donphan asked

Ash looked around and saw a part of the ground that's now slanted to look like a ramp. Then it hit Ash.

"Donphan use Rollout and move in that direction!" Ash said pointing at the ramp.

Donphan did so and rolled in that direction. When he reached the ramp he flew up in the air still rolling.

"Now Donphan Giga Impact!" Ash shouted to Donphan.

Donphan now began plummeting down trailing yellow energy making him look like a falling meteor right towards Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen jumped in the air towards the incoming Donphan. When they clashed a huge explosion boomed throughout the stadium making a big amount of smoke in the process.

Everyone had to cover their eyes at the power of the explosion.

"Alright who won happened?" Brendan asked in anticipation.

"I don't know I can't see a thing." Drew said looking at the smoke.

"It's one thing after another! I wonder if the stadium can withstand anymore if these things keep happenng?" Rhonda announced

The smoke finally cleared to reveal Donphan standing there as if he didn't get hurt at all and Nidoqueen on her stomach unconscious.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle!" Wes announced pointing at Nidoqueen.

"The winner is Donphan!" Rui announced pointing at Donphan.

The crowd cheered at the most epic battle they've seen yet.

"(Way to go Donphan!)" Pikachu cheered happily.

"(You kind of did a number on the field.)" Buizel pointed out.

"(Yeah well she made me do it.)" Donphan said sheepishly.

"(Hey! keep it down I'm trying to relax here!)" Grovyle said with one eye open.

"Alright guys calm down now." Ash said to his Pokemon.

Gary returned Nidoqueen back to her Pokeball. He no longer has any more confidence.

"Hehe, Ash is really calm as if these things happen all the time." May said giggling

"I guess that's why whenever Ash is in danger he doesn't frighten easy." Misty said frowning as she rested her head on her hand.

"A friend once said to me that only a crazy person can be an effective Pokemon Trainer." Norman stated

"And he was one of the most craziest people I have ever known." Caroline said as she and Johanna shared a laugh.

"Well when it comes being crazy Ash is an expert." Misty said causing the whole group to laugh as well.

_'I don't see what's so funny.' _Dawn thought as she rolled her eyes. Dawn then looked at Ash and his Pokemon who were all having a good time despite what has been happening.

_'I bet he never experienced any tragedies in his life.' _Dawn thought angrily at Ash.**(Never judge a book by its cover.)**

"I wonder if Ash is intentionally being flashy or not?" Lucas wondered

"Alright prepare for the next battle!" Wes announced to Ash and Gary.

"Despite the damage to the arena the match is still continuing. I wonder what they'll do in this new rocky field?" Rhonda wondered

Ash pulled out a dark greenish ball with a red button from his pocket.

"What kind of Pokeball is that?" Max asked

"That's a Dusk Ball which increases its capture rate when at night and inside a cave." Zoey explained

**"BEGIN!" **Rui announced raising her arm.

"Absol! I choose you!" Ash declared throwing his Dusk Ball to reveal the Disaster Pokemon.**(Since in the anime Ash has yet to have a Dark type Pokemon so I chose this one myself and who better to join Ash's team then the misunderstood Disaster Pokemon.)**

Absol stood their battle ready not saying anything.

* * *

**Absol**

**Element:Darkness**

**Type:Dark**

**Gender:Male**

**Ability:Pressure**

**Item:Black Glasses**

**Nature:Quiet**

**Moves:Faint Attack, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Dark Pulse**

* * *

"Go Nidoking!" Gary threw his Pokeball to reveal his male only Pokemon.

"NIDO!" Nidoking roared his name.

"An Absol." Zoey said looking at the Pokemon with a strange feeling.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Leona asked wondering why her friend is acting weirdly.

"Oh nothing." Zoey reassured

"Well if you say so." Kenny said skeptical. He's known Zoey long enough to know that when she acts like this she senses something strange.

"It looks so cool and mysterious just like Ash." May said getting giddy.

"Why do girls always get interested in tall, dark, and mysterious types?" Brendan wondered.

"Girls are interested in them because they tend to want to get to know more about them and unravel the mystery." Drew explained

"Hmm?" Brock thought getting ideas.

"Don't even think about it!" Misty warned Brock with an angry expression.

"Aww." Brock sulked

"Hey Nidoking are you alright?" Gary asked his Pokemon noticing he was off.

"With Absol's ability of Pressure he makes it so that his opponents would use up more of their power when they use their moves!" Rhonda announced

"Great then that means I have to make my choices more carefully." Gary said under his breathe.

Gary waited for Ash to make the first move but after a while he wasn't doing anything.

"Hey! Are you going to do something or what?" Gary yelled in annoyance. Ash didn't answer which pissed Gary off even more.

"Fine then! Nidoking use Poison Jab!" Gary ordered

Nidoking ran towards Absol who was just standing there with purple poisonous fists ready to punch.

"It seems your laziness is showing again twerp." Gary said mockingly.

"Ash what are you thinking! Do something!" Misty yelled but Ash didn't answer.

Nidoking got close enough to Absol and threw a punch at the unmoving Pokemon but to his and everyone's surprise Absol poofed into black smoke.

"(Huh?)" Nidoking said before getting hit from behind by Absol who appeared out of nowhere trailing violet energy.

"Faint Attack." Ash said with a smile.

"Whoa didn't see that coming!" Max exclaimed

"Me neither and what surprised me even more was that Ash didn't even need to say anything as though Absol knows what he was thinking." Professor Oak hypothesized

"Tell us next time you moron!" Misty yelled angrily at Ash.

"Calm down Misty. It wouldn't have been a Faint Attack if we knew about it." May said trying to relax her rival.

"It just annoys me that Ash tends to act like the guy who takes care of him." Misty said still mad.

"Who would that be?" Kenny asked curious of how Ash was raised.

"It was-" Misty said but was interrupted by Johanna.

"Let's wait for explanations later and let's continue watching." Johanna advised

"(Why you!)" Nidoking said angrily as he punched Absol with another Poison Jab but Absol poofed into black smoke again and hit Nidoking on his left.

"Nidoking gain some distance and shoot him with Hyper Beams!" Gary said frantically.

"He sure is tense." May noted

"Well I've never trained Gary on how to deal with stealthy maneuvers so I guess he's lost." Professor Oak stated

_'Good for Ash.' _Misty thought happily.

Nidoking got far enough from Absol and fired his Hyperbeam at Absol.

"Dodge it." Ash said in a calm voice.

When the Hyper Beam hit Absol disappeared and then reappeared in another spot.

"Use Night Slash." Ash said the same way as before.

"Don't let him get near you so keep firing!" Gary yelled

Nidoking kept on firing his Hyper Beam at Absol but kept on disappearing and reappearing getting closer every time. Nidoking stopped firing needing to recharge. Absol took this chance and jumped right at him with the sickle growth on the side of his head glowing violet about to slash him.

"Dodge it!" Gary yelled

At the last moment Nidoking sidestepped making Absol miss and hit the ground instead.

"Use X Accuracy!" Gary said making his next move.

Nidoking put the capsule in his mouth and swallowed it feeling its effect.

"Now knock him out with Horn Drill!" Gary commanded

Nidoking's horn on his forhead started spinning and charged right towards Absol.

"Absol get away from him." Ash advised

"Not good! Horn Drill a one hit K.O. move and if it hits then it's all over for Absol!" Drew said worried

"What's worse is that Nidoking's accuracy was increased by his held item." Brock said concerned

"Ash should have stuck with Donphan. With his Sturdy ability Donphan would not get K. by one hit moves." Micheal explained

Absol kept moving around the rocky arena avoiding Nidoking at all cost

"What's wrong Ash are you afraid of instant knockouts that much that you can't think of anything?" Gary said insultingly

"No just waiting for the right moment." Ash answered calmly which confused Gary.

Absol suddenly stopped and stayed on the spot he was on.

"Is Absol crazy! Move man! Move!" Brendan yelled

Gary was grinning like he got a new sports car. He was finally going to win one.

_'At last.'_ Gary thought triumphantly.

As Nidoking was one step closer to his target the ground below him shattered and he fell in the hole that was made.

Everyone was so shocked that the weaker minded ones actually pissed there pants.

"Brendan! What the hell!" the girls screamed at him.

"Whoa I did not see that coming!" Rhonda announced

"What the hell just happened?" Gary yelled

"Why Gary don't you remember? Nidoking fell in the same spot where Absol hit with his Night Slash." Ash explained with a smile.

"What so you mean to tell me that you were leading me on the whole time?" Gary yelled

"Of course. I always have a plan." Ash said nonchalantly

"That's it I'm going to smack him very hard when he wins!" Misty proclaimed clenching her fist.

_'I guess that's Misty's way of showing how much she cares for Ash.' _May sweat dropped.

"Absol fire Dark Pulse in the hole!" Ash exclaimed

Absol jumped in the air and fired a wave of violet energy in the hole. When the Dark Pulse went in the hole there was an explosion which shot Nidoking out of it landing on his back at the same time Absol landed.

"Man Gary sure is getting punked. Getting tricked over and over again." Brock said disappointingly

"Now that's just sad." Leona said shaking her head slowly.

Nidoking got up with the same angry expression as his trainer.

"Grr! Nidoking Megahorn!" Gary ordered in frustration

Nidoking's horn glowed green and got longer. He then charged right at Absol.

"Crap! Megahorn is a Bug type move and Dark types are weak to Bug types!" Max yelled

"Max! Watch your mouth!" Caroline reprimanded her son.

"Sorry Mom." Max apologized

"Absol end this with Psycho Cut!" Ash said pointing at Nidoking.

Absol's sickle shaped growth glowed pink and ran towards Nidoking.

"Nice! Psychic moves are effective against Poison types!" Kenny stated positively.

"But it depends on which one hits first." Zoey stated negatively.

Absol and Nidoking ran at each other and in an instant they were already behind each other as one of them strike the other.

"What just happened?" Misty asked confused

"I don't know. It all happened so fast." May said equally confused

"I saw what happened." Dawn admitted

"Huh?" the everyone but Norman, Paul, and Kira said in surprise.

"Just wait for the instant replay." Dawn simply said

"Wait hold on a minute there! It seems that everyone with an untrained eye didn't see what happened! I've already asked to show it on the monitor in slow motion.

The monitor showed Absol and Nidoking running towards each other in slow motion. Sudden still in slow motion Absol sped up and delivered multiple blows of Psycho Cut all over Nidoking's body before it stopped showing them were they are now.

"Nido!" Nidoking groaned before collapsing unconscious.

"Nidoking is unable to battle!" Wes announced pointing at Nidoking.

"The winner is Absol!" Rui announced pointing at Absol.

The crowd cheered on as they were chanting Ash's name and how cool Absol was.

"Brendan's jaw is stuck." Drew said as Brendan was trying to close when it dropped.

"Here I'll get it for you." Misty said as she punch Brendan in the jaw causing it to unstuck.

"Ow! Thanks." Brendan said painfully.

"Venting out your anger Misty?" May asked smiling.

"Yep. I feel much better now." Misty said happily.

_'His Absol is most interesting.' _"Abby" thought rubbing her chin.

_'There's this strange feeling I'm getting when I look at that Pokemon.'_ Lucas thought eying Absol.

"(Not the best place for peace and quiet right Absol?)" Donphan said as Absol joined them.

Absol said nothing

"(I think I speak for the both of us when I say yes.)" Grovyle said getting up.

"(You should pay more attention Grovyle.)" Buizel said with his arms crossed.

"(Oh lighten up will you Buizel?)" Pikachu said

"One more Pokemon to go and my plan with move forward." Ash said to his partners to which they all nodded.

"It's not over yet! I still have my strongest Pokemon!" Gary yelled

"As if that would help you." Rui said skeptically.

"Alright get ready for the final battle!" Wes announced

"Here we go the last epic battle!" May said excitedly

"I hope it won't disappoint." Leona hoped

Ash pulled out an Ultra Ball from his pocket.

"Let the final battle..." Wes started

**"BEGIN!" **Rui announced raising her arm.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash threw his Ultra Ball to reveal the Flame Pokemon.

"(I want to bust some head!)" Charizard roared as he blew fire from his mouth.

* * *

**Charizard**

**Element:Fire**

**Type:Fire and Flying**

**Gender:Male**

**Ability:Blaze**

**Item:Charcoal**

**Nature:Rash**

**Moves:Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Seismic Toss**

* * *

"Go Blastoise!" Gary declared as he threw his Pokeball to reveal his starter Pokemon.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise roar his name.

"Ash has another starter?" Kenny asked

"Well he didn't get it from Professor Oak." Misty replied

"And in the last Pokemon battle of the match we have bitter rivals between Ash's Charizard and Gary Oak's Blastoise!" Rhonda announced

"Well I'm not disappointed." Leona said happily.

"Watching the final evolutions of the starter Pokemon is rare indeed." Drew pointed out.

"Yep almost like watching a one time performance." Zoey commented

"Show him who's boss!" Brendan shouted at Ash.

"Shh. It's about to heat up." Max shushed

Charizard and Blastoise stared at each other with heated glares iching to fight one another.

"Finish him off quickly with Surf!" Gary commanded

Blastoise summoned and rode on a huge wave of water to crash right into Charizard.

"If Charizard gets hit then it's all over!" May yelled nervously.

"Charizard use Flamethrower right in the center of the wave!" Ash said pointing at the middle of the wave.

Charizard with his powerful Flamethrower shot right directly in the center of the huge wave. When it came into contact the wave was actually being halted by Flamethrower's force until there was an explosion of steam. Blastoise jumped off before the explosion so he wouldn't have taken any damage.

"Grr!" Gary groaned in frustration.

"That was a really powerful Flamethrower!" May exclaimed

"Since Flamethrower and Surf have the same amount of power I guess they both canceled each other out." Misty explained

"Fire is weak against water so Ash must have made it so that Charizard's fire moves are enhanced." Professor Oak theorized

"Blastoise use Skull Bash!" Gary ordered

Blastoise dashed at high speed trailing normal energy head first right towards Charizard.

"Charizard use Dragon Claw!" Ash said pointing at Blastoise.

Charizard used his wings to fly and flew towards Blastoise in high speed with his claw glowing orange preparing to slash.

When Charizard got close enough he threw his glowing claw right at Blastoise's head causing an another explosion that rock the arena around Ash and Gary.

When the smoke cleared it revealed that Charizard and Blastoise were now grappling with their hands trying to gain dominance in the deadlock.

"Go Charizard! You can do it!" Leoan cheered

Misty, May, Brendan, and Max were all cheering as well.

"Blastoise push him back!" Gary ordered

As much as Blastoise wanted to he could not as Charizard was just as strong as he was. However Charizard having more endurance thanks to his trainer during his previous forms enabed him to push Blastoise backwards.

"Go for it Charizard!" Ash cheered

With a hard push Charizard was able to knock back Blastoise causing him to land on his back.

"Oh! Blastoise has been forced on his back and now he's struggling to get up! It's kind of funny when you see it!" Rhonda laughed

"(Get me up! Get me up!)" Blastoise pleaded as he rocked back and forth trying to get himself to flip over.

"(With pleasure!)" Charizard answered as he used Dragon Claw and uppercut Blastoise in the air.

"Now's your chance Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Gary yelled up above him.

While in mid-air Blastoise positioned his cannon to point right at Charizard below and shot a very powerful stream of water.

"Charizard stop it with Fire Blast!" Ash said pointing in the air where the Hydro Pump headed towards his Pokemon.

From his mouth Charizard fired a very powerful blast of fire that was in the form of the japanese kanji for fire.

"Now Skull Bash!" Gary said suddenly.

Blastoise shot through the smoke at the surprised Charizard.

"Charizard catch him and endure the damage!" Ash advised

Charizard caught Blastoise but was pushed back by the force of Blastoise who was still shooting forward. Charizard gritted his fangs in pain.

"There's no way he can stop Blastoise!" Gary said confidently.

"You don't know use very well do you?" Ash shot back.

With all of his strength Charizard was able to finally stop Blastoise.

"Impossible!" Gary said in shock.

"I guess in sheer brute power Charizard is the strongest of Ash's team!" Drew said in awe.

"You got that right." Zoey agreed.

"This goes to show that fighting with selfish intentions will only prevent one's progress in life." Professor Oak stated

"Yeah and I learned that the hard way with Ash paying for it." Micheal said

"Now's your chance Ash! End this!" Misty shouted

"Show everyone that you've got what it takes to be a hero!" May shouted as well.

"Now Charizard let's finish this with Seismic Toss!" Ash declared

Charizard who was still holding Blastoise flew up high in the air flying vertically in a circle to make more momentum.

"Everyone take cover as I predict that the impact will be intense!" Rhonda announced

Charizard then dived down in an attempt to crash Blastoise hard onto the ground.

"Blastoise use Iron Defense!" Gary commanded in hopes that it would lessen the damage.

Blastoise steeled himself increasing his defenses. When they both crashed into the ground it caused a massive tremor destroying the arena even further. Everyone waited for the dust to clear as to see the condition of the two Pokemon. When it did they saw that Charizard and Blastoise were glaring at each other a few feet away. Neither one of them was moving at all.

"The suspense is killing me!" Brock exclaimed

"Come on Charizard." Misty and May prayed

Suddenly Blastoise collapsed on his stomach unconscious.

"Blastoise is unable to battle!" Wes announced pointing at Blastoise.

"The winner is Charizard!" Rui announced pointing at Charizard.

"And to no one's big surprise the winner of the first match is Ash from Pallet Town!" Rhonda announced excitedly as Ash's picture was shown on the big monitor.

Gary got on both knees with his head down in despair.

Everyone in the audience erupted with cheers and applause at the spectactular battles.

"Ash did it!" May and Misty exclaimed jumping in joy.

"I'm glad that Gary got what he deserves." Leona said satisfied.

The Rookies nodded in agreement.

"I've seen bad trainers before but Gary was one of the worst." Norman stated disapprovingly.

"I agree." Caroline agreed with her husband.

_'I hope that Dawn won't end up like him.'_ Johanna thought

"To be defeated by that fool. Oak has sunk even lower." Paul said coldy.

"Well it's not he's you." Dawn said to Paul. She was also staring at Ash.

"So what do think Lance?" Wes asked as Lance walked towards him and Rui.

"It was an amazing display of how Ash led his Pokemon and how he used each of their skills in strategies flawlessly." Lance answered impressed

"Well what did you expect from the most surprising rookie of this year." Rui added

_'Ashy's Pokemon sure are strong. It's to bad I have to get all of them eliminated.' _"Abby" thought with an evil grin.

_'I wonder how they will fair against me?'_ Lucas pondered

"Congratulations in winning Charizard." Ash said happily to him.

"(Yeah! I'm the winner!)" Charizard roared joyfully as he breathed out fire.

"(Say it don't spray it Charizard.)" Grovyle said moving away

"(Oh let him show how happy he is Grovyle.)" Pikachu said patting Grovyle in the back

"(Flying up like that looked like fun also.)" Donphan added with a smile

"(The battles are far from over so don't celebrate just yet.)" Buizel said seriously

Absol just stood there saying nothing.

Ash was looking at his team who were bickering to each other in amusement. Gary was pissed off.

_'That punk! He's been playing dumb all this time! He made me think I was so superior that I didn't need to train as hard to beat anyone! Now he's humiliated me in front of the whole Republic making me a laughing stalk while he's becoming famous! No one does that to Gary Oak and gets away with it!' _Gary thought furiously.

No one noticed Gary pulled out a Revive from his pocket and used it on his Nidoking's Pokeball reviving him partially and released him.

"Nidoking! KIDO!" Gary declared as Nidoking turned into light and entered his body before charging at Ash who had his back turned the other way.

Lance, Wes, Rui, the Rookies, and the parents sensed and saw Gary running towards Ash with a Kido enhanced fist.

"What is he doing?" Rhonda announced noticing. The rest of the audience saw Gary to which they totally forgotten about.

"Ash! Behind You!" Misty and May screamed

Dawn subconsciously gripped the rails with wide eyes.

"Crap up here we're to far away!" Wes yelled as he, Lance, and Rui jumped down to try to intercept.

"You SON OF A BITCH! MEGA PUNCH!" Gary threw his fist at Ash who turned around.

"ASH!" Ash's friends screamed.

However in the next second Ash was suddenly behind Gary with his back turned and his steel longsword out of its sheathe glowing red. Ash then dramatically sheathed his sword**(Similar to what Link does in Twilight Princess) **and when it was fully sheathed making that clank sound blood sprayed from Gary's chest before he collapsed.

"I saw that coming." Ash said nonchalantly

* * *

**A/N: Here it is finally. Sorry for the wait but like the rest of you I have a life.**

**Each of Ash's Pokemon battles in a way that corresponds to their element.**

**Ash-Heart(Red)-A warrior with a kind nature.**

**Charizard-Fire(Orange)-Battles with his flames and fiery passion.**

**Donphan-Earth(Yellow)-Battles with his brute strength and hard defenses.**

**Grovyle-Wind(Green)-Battles with swiftness and cunning.**

**Buizel-Water(Dark Blue)-Battles with grace and elegance.**

**Pikachu-Light(Light Blue)-Battles with speed and fast reflexes.**

**Absol-Darkness(Violet)-Battles with stealth and deception.**


	19. Hard Feelings

**A/N:Each of Ash's team is unique to any other Pokemon especially their own species. I guess you know that by reading what they can do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7.**

* * *

**Hard Feelings**

Everyone stared at Gary who was now lying on the ground face first in a pool of his own blood. Nidoking came out of his body unconscious once again.

"Um Ash, did you really have to do that? I mean you're inclined to defend yourself but this..." Lance spoke as he ran to him.

"Relax he's not dead. I purposely missed all of his organs." Ash assured

Wes flipped over Gary and checked his pulse.

"He's right Gary is still alive!" Wes yelled loud enough for the audience to hear.

"But we have to get him some medical attention to close up that wound!" Wes stated

"Well at least that gives us the chance to tend to his Pokemon as well." Rui said as she returned Nidoking back to his ball.

Just then two Nurse Joys and a Chansey rushed to the rocky arena pushing a stretcher and placed Gary on it and carried him off as Chaney held on to his Pokeballs.

"You could have just punched his lights out Ash. Now everyone had just witnessed the bloody thing." Lance reprimended

"It doesn't matter. To them it's entertainment." Ash said with no emotion.

As to prove Ash is right the audience continued with their applause before Gary's sudden assault.

"Way to go teaching that sore loser a lesson!" a guy shouted

"Yeah! Where he getting off being pissed for his own failure!" a woman shouted

"Ugh. I had enough of this. All right guys return." Ash said as he held five balls in his hands and with a beam of red light sent his five Pokemon inside them.

"Well in any case you did pretty well. The best Pokemon Battle I've seen since the Pokemon Master." Wes said with a grin as he patted Ash on the back.

"Thanks." Ash said with a smile as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"You can go to your friends now. Your feet must be killing you for standing for so long." Rui dismissed

Ash nodded as Pikachu and him ran towards the private row.

"Since Gary Oak is alive there's no need for any concern! Now we must wait until the next match is announced!" Rhonda announced

* * *

**Private Seat**

"Strange? I think I've seen those kinds of strategies before but where and when?" Delanzo thought

His career and the war had put a lot of stress in his psyche but he recognizes those types of tricks from somewhere.

"Oh what am I so concerned for? It's not like he can defeat Kira let alone her." Delanzo said as he relaxed.

* * *

**Private Row**

As Ash arrived Misty and May got up from their seats and rushed towards him. Pikachu jumped down on a seat.

"Ash you were amazing!" May squealed as she got in front him.

"I never had any doubts about your skills." Misty said as she pushed May away so that she was in front of him.

"You never cease to impress me." May doing the same and now back in front.

"You always tend to surprise everyone when it matters." Misty said trying to push May but May fought back glaring at each other.

"Well thanks for the compliments you two." Ash said as he sweat dropped.

"Alright that's enough you two." Norman said as he pushed the two girls away from each other.

_'What I wouldn't give for girls to fight over me!' _Brock inwardly cried

"You were awesome Ash! How were you able to get them to do all those things? What kind of training did you put them in? Where did you find such extraordinary Pokemon in the first place?" Max asked Ash with twinkles in his eyes.

"Now Max don't embarrass Ash with your exuberance." Caroline told his son.

"I've been wondering about that as well." Drew said

"Yeah, Some of your Pokemon are only native to the other regions so I'm curious as to how you obtained them." Kenny stated

"Especially since non-trainers are not allowed to travel unsupervised." Brendan added

"Hey don't be so suspicious of him!" May said angrily

"Yeah! I think you guys are jealous that Ash as such a well formed Pokemon team!" Leona angrily said

"What was that?" Brendan yelled staring angrily at Leona.

"You heard me!" Leona said angrily staring at Brendan.

"Calm down you two. I'm also curious especially since that I've noticed that each of his Pokemon are unique in a special way." Zoey said trying stop the argument.

"It's not as impossible as you guys make it seem. You guys know that certain Pokemon migrate right? So with my guardian he helped me find the team I needed to have." Ash explained

"Yeah some Pokemon travel to different regions for whatever reason they have." Micheal confirmed

"So your guardian is a Pokemon Trainer?" Drew asked to which Ash nodded.

"OF course. Ash wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him." Misty pointed out.

"But where is he?" Johanna asked . She wasn't able to find him when she arrived in Kanto.

Norman and Caroline wondered the same thing. Shouldn't he be here watching over Ash?

"He's out doing something I guess." Ash speculated

_'That's just like him alright.'_ Professor Oak thought

"By the way Professor. I'm sorry I hurt your grandson." Ash solemnly apologized

"I won't blame you Ash so it's alright. I'll go and watch over him." Professor Oak said as he got up and left to see Gary.

"I'll go to so I can rub Gary's loss to his face when he wakes up." Micheal grinned as he got up and followed Professor Oak.

Before anyone knew it Ash was suddenly hugged by a girl with a well endowed chest. It was "Abby".

"Oh Ashy you were spectacular out there!" "Abby" said lovingly as she was hugging his head between her breasts.

The Rookies were surprised at this stranger boldness and Misty and May quickly became furious. Dawn watching this got furious for some reason as well.

_'What am I thinking? It's not like I care about him.' _Dawn thought but couldn't stop herself from glaring at this new girl.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Misty and May both screamed

"Oh Ashy you didn't tell them about me?" "Abby" asked.

"NO HE DID NOT!" Misty yelled.

"AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING HIM WITH MY NICKNAME?" May yelled

"um can you refresh my memory?" Ash asked trying to not get killed.

"Oh Ashy I'm hurt don't you remember the gorgeous girl you battled in the Elimination Round?" "Abby" fake cried.

"Oh that's right Abigail Herman now I remember." _'With that strange Pokemon.'_ Ash said and thought

"You were just his opponent in that round." Misty said pissed off at this bimbo's audacity.

"That doesn't mean anything at all." May said also pissed.

"True but what happened after-" "Abby's" was interrupted when Ash covered her mouth with his hand and used his other to make shush sign.

"Please don't tell them about that." Ash whispered. "Abby" nodded before Ash let go.

"As I was saying what happened after he beat me I saw how very talented he was and I thought that he was going to make it big one day." "Abby" explained to appease Ash.

"Well at least you're not a one of those shallow girls who follow guys like Gary." Misty said still irked.

"And you see Ash as a great trainer unlike some other people." May said somewhat approving.

"Why thank you." "Abby" said as she hugged Ash's arm as her chest was rubbing against it making Ash nervous.

_'This girl is **dangerous!**' _Misty, May, and Dawn thought narrowing their eyes looking at this girl.

"Man! Ash gets all the luck!" Brock said in frustration.

"Well he is cool and can fight against strong opponents and be victorious." Zoey stated

"You're not helping!" Brendan and Kenny said glaring at Zoey who just shrugged.

"Well Abigail was it? Why don't you sit down?" Caroline offered covering her son's eyes so he wouldn't see her lewd actions on Ash.

"Yeah. It's good to have another fan of Ash." Leona said happily.

'_You're not helping!'_ Misty, May, and Dawn thought glaring at her.

"Why thank you but call me Abby." Abby said with a smile as she let go of Ash to get a seat.

"Thanks Mom/Mrs. Maple." Misty and May whispered.

_'I wonder if Ash's life is like one of those harem genres I've heard about?'_ Drew ponder to himself. _'Because it's hilarious to me!' _Drew laughed

Misty sat next to Abby as to not let her get near Ash again.

"So do you think I can win in the next match?" May asked Ash solemnly.

"I'm not someone who can answer that question May. Only you can." Ash replied

"Heh heh. Thank you for your honesty. Any other guy would just say yes just to get on my good side but your honest words give me confidence to try my very best. I will win! For my friends, my family, and for you especially Ashy." May said looking at Ash with such loving eyes.

"Hey... well... alright then." Ash embarrassingly said as he looked away and blushed.

_'Why does my love life have to be so complicated?' _Ash thought as he thought of Misty and Dawn as well.

_'I guess Ash prefers beautiful girls rather than tomboys like me.' _Misty looked at herself in shame.

_'Sorry Misty. Even though you confessed your feelings to Ash you're still afraid of others finding out and judging you unlike me who doesn't mind. What do you have to be so ashamed of if other people know you're in love with Ash?'_ May wondered.

"Ha! You win? That's a laugh!" Dawn said with a fake laugh.

This got everyone's attention.

"What's that suppose to mean?" May asked angrily.

"As if you're a match for me. Why don't you stop pretending to be so confident and just admit defeat. It would be less painful for you." Dawn mockingly advised.

"Dawn don't say such things!" Johanna reprimanded her daughter but was ignored.

"No I won't! I have all the support I could ever need!" May exclaimed as she held Ash's hand with hers.

_'Why is that making me so angry?'_ Dawn thought looking at the two and at Misty.

"Well why don't you prove that when we fight then? I'll be happy to mess up that face of yours so that even your precious Ashy won't like looking at you anymore!" Dawn said glaring at May.

"Oh that won't be happening as I'll knock some sense back into your head you crazy bitch!" May glaring at Dawn.

You could actually see the figurative sparks flying between them as the two glared at each other.

_'Secretly though they are fighting about me.' _Ash thought

**While all of that was happening...**

Pikachu was sitting back watching his favorite show. (**Three Is Too Much. Staring Ash, Misty, May, and Dawn)  
**

As he was enjoying Ash's plight with Misty and May's angry shouting about the new girl Torchic shyly came up to him.

"(P-pikachu y-you did a spen-did job w-when you b-battled)" Torchic stuttered**(Remind you of a person you've read about?)  
**

Pikachu looked at her. "(Thanks! I owe it all to my training!)" Pikachu smiled flexing his arm muscles which Torchic had to look away as as to not faint at such sexiness.

"(What's up with you?)" Pikachu asked

Torchic could not answer as Buneary suddenly came up right next to Pikachu and leaned on him.

"(Hello Ash's Pikachu! I'm Dawn's Buneary!)" Buneary greeted looking at Pikachu face to face.

"(Um nice to meet you.)" Pikachu said nervously as he skidded away only for Buneary to skid closer.

"(I wonder if we could get more acquainted if you know what I mean?)" Buneary seductively said as she winked at him while using her Charm.**(Remind you of another person you've read about?)**

"(No I don't know what you mean.)" Pikachu replied unaffected.

Torchic had forgotten all about her shyness and exploded with fire not just figuratively and got between Pikachu and Buneary.

"(WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HE'S GOING TO BE MY MATE!)" Torchic yelled glaring angrily at Buneary.

"(IN YOUR DREAMS! HE"S GOING TO BE MY MATE!" Buneary yelled glaring angrily at Torchic.

Like with May and Dawn sparks were flying as they glared at each other.

"(Hey! Don't I get any say in this!)"Pikachu asked objectively.

"(NO!)" Torchic and Buneary yelled as they looked at him and then continued glaring.

"Man those two will sure have a rough road ahead of them." Lucas said watching what was happening in the private row via a one way looking portal using his spacial powers to see and hear from where he was like a television.

"Such is the burden of the Chosen One." Lucas said as sighed

"If I can get everyone's attention please!" Wes announced as Rui and him appeared on the screen.

"The next match will begin! Will the next two competitors come on down here!" Rui announced

After speaking to the two referee's Lance left the arena.

Dawn took Buneary in her arms.

"(I hope you'll be watching me carefully.)" Buneary said winking at Pikachu who just sighed.

"Princesses first." Dawn said as she and her Pokemon disappeared and reappeared to where Wes and Rui are.

"Oh Dawn." Johanna said sadly.

"Please don't be like that Johanna." Caroline offered her friend support.

"I can't help it." Johanna said as she accepted Caroline's aid.

"Mother. It seems you've seen the bad side of anarchy." Lucas said with a sad expression watching his mother from the one way viewing portal.

"May. Please don't hold back just because Dawn is the daughter of a friend of ours." Norman told his daughter.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that." May said with a determined expression.

"Good luck sis." Max said with care as he hugged her.

"Thanks Max." May said hugging him back a few seconds before they separated.

"Give her hell May! No offense Mrs. Berlitz." Brendan said apologizing.

"Well it's time for you to shine or in this case burn." Drew smiled

"Just be careful May." Kenny said with concern.

"You know how Dawn can be." Zoey reminded

" fights just like Paul. With no restraint" Leona reminded

"Use her disadvantages to your advantage." Brock advised

"Thanks all of you." May said happily wiping a tear from her eye.

"May." Misty said as she walked up in towards her.

"Misty." May said as they were now facing each other.

In an act of true friendship they both clasped each others right hand.

"Be careful." Misty said with no expression.

"I will." May replied with no expression as well before they let go.

"Ash." May said facing Ash now.

"May." Ash said before May took Ash in a deep kiss.

They were kissing as they did back in the forest. With as much passion minus the Frenching since everyone including May's parents was there.

Brendan looked away feeling depressed but was not angry at Ash.

_'What's he got that I don't?' _Brendan thought sadly.

Misty looked at them sadly but acceptingly.

_'I wish I had enough courage to kiss Ash with no care of other people watching.' _Misty thought

Norman and Caroline were looking at them with approving eyes but then looked at Misty and Brendan with concern.

After twenty seconds Ash and May broke apart.

"You always take every chance do you?" Ash said with a grin.

"What can I say Ashy. I love you." May said giving Ash a peck before picking up Torchic and started to head for the arena.

While in May's arms Torchic was looking back at Pikachu.

"(I guess it's time to show you what I can do!)" Torchic said loud enough for Pikachu to hear.

"(Great. I'm just like Ash.)" Pikachu said sadly.

_'(Although I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing.)'_ Pikachu thought imagining himself doing things with both Torchic and Buneary.

* * *

**Arena**

"Glad to see you finally came down here." Rui jokingly said as she saw May kissing Ash.

"Sorry about that." May said embarrassingly.

"So happy and care free. You make me sick." Dawn disgustingly said to May.

"The feelings mutual." May said equally revolted at Dawn.

"So what will it be girls?" Wes asked

Torchic and Buneary were no longer in their trainers' arms and were beside them.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to fight her personally." Dawn said glaring at May.

"The same goes for me too." May replied also glaring at Dawn.

"(You're going down!)" Buneary said to Torchic.

"(In your dreams!)" Torchic shot back.

"Save your cat fight until the match begins." Rui said putting her hands on her waist.

"Alright it's decided! We will have the typical Kido battle!" Wes announced to the audience.

"The second match is decided! We have May Maple of the Hoenn region from Petalburg City. Daughter of the city's Gym Leader Norman Maple!" Rhonda announced as a picture of May appeared on the left side of the big screen.

"Also we have Dawn Berlitz Princess of the Sinnoh region. More specifically from Twinleaf Town!" Rhonda announced as a picture of Dawn appeared on the right side of the big screen.**(Twinleaf maybe a town but Dawn's castle is located there.)**

_'As much as I'm good friends with May deep down I want Dawn to win but she tends to go overboard.' _Kenny thought conflicted

"If you can't choose which to support then just hope that neither of them gets too badly hurt." Abby advised as she sensed Kenny's plight.

"Oh thank you Abby." Kenny said to her.

_'Getting on their good side is easier than I expected.' _Abby inwardly grinned.

_'What game is this girl playing?'_ Misty thought eying Abby.

Abby saw Ash looking at her when she gave her advice and waved at him. Ash just waved back and turned around looking back at the arena. However Abby didn't notice the suspicious expression Ash had.

_'Don't think I trust so easily considering the fact you can hide your alignment.' _Ash thought

_'Ash is not as oblivious as the rest of them Kendra. When I looked into his eyes I have seen the scars of war weighed heavily inside of him like me.' _Lucas thought. For someone who's over a thousand years old Kendra sure acts like a ditsy girl when she's not being evil.

"I just hope Dawn doesn't remove her Energy Limiter like during the survival round." Misty said in fear.

"What! Dawn did that!" Johanna said in shock.

"Yeah she did when I fought her. I would have been killed if it wasn't for Kenny and Brendan." Misty said gratefully.

"Well I just hope she has enough sanity to not do so when so many people are here. No offense." Brendan said

"Don't worry Johanna. Lance, Wes, and Rui are here so they will do what they can to prevent Dawn from going out of control." Caroline assured

"I know but I just feel so powerless being unable to do anything to help my daughter." Johanna cried into Caroline's arms who was hugging her in support.

Ash felt so terrible at the sight of a crying mother.

_'I wonder if I should just kill Delanzo or just reduce him to the villain he and Paul actually are.' _Ash pondered. It's not as though he hasn't killed people like them before.

May and Dawn were on opposite sides of the arena staring heatedly and coldly at each other with there Pokemon.

"Alright you two we want a nice clean _non-lethal_ fight!" Wes said emphasizing non-lethal.

May nodded while Dawn begrudgingly accepted.

"Very well then let the second match **BEGIN!**" Rui announced raising her arm.

"Ready Torchic?" May asked her Pokemon.

"Torchic!" Torchic nodded

**-Cue May's Theme Song-**

**"Oh heavenly fire, turn those who oppose me into ashes, impale all those that threaten those who matter to me and fire brightly against those with with dark hearts forever! KIDO!" **May chanted as Torchic fused with her and turned into her bow.

"Go For it May!" Ash, Misty, Brock, Brendan, Drew, Max, and Leona cheered

Norman and Caroline prayed for her safety.

"Ready when you are you spoiled brat!" May taunted

"You'll pay for that insult commoner! Buneary now!" Dawn exclaimed

"Buneary!" Buneary agreeed

**-Cue Dawn's Anger Theme Song-**

**"My hatred is the steel that strengthens my heart! Let it's iron will dominate the world! KIDO!" **Dawn chanted as Buneary fused with her making Dawn more athletic.

"Now this is Kido!" Dawn exclaimed exerting her power.

May shielded herself from the sheer force.

_'That's a lot of energy!' _May thought looking at Dawn with one eye.

"Dawn's using too much energy than she needs to." Kenny said to Zoey.

"It's as though Dawn has a grudge against May." Zoey replied

"Dawn." Johanna said with tears in her eyes.

Paul just looked with his cold eyes not caring.

"In a awesome display to which only Kido users and provide they're now ready fight!" Rhonda annouced

"Fire!" May shouted making the first move as she fired a fire arrow at Dawn.

In midpoint the arrow exploded and split into multiple smaller arrows still shooting towards their target.

"Heh." Dawn smiled as she spread her arms and clapped hard making a strong gust of air that blew the arrows away.

"Is that all you've got?" Dawn taunted

"No." May said as she fired another fire arrow and then disappeared and reappeared behind Dawn and fired again.

Dawn who was not impressed at all split her legs and lowered her body as the two arrows collided right above and exploded. Dawn then stood back up undamaged.

"Do you honestly believe that your little arrows-) Dawn was interrupted as May kicked her in the face.

Dawn surprised faltered back.

"How dare you-) Dawn was interrupted again when May punched her in the face again causing Dawn to skid back.

"You talk too much!" May said irritatingly.

"Now I'm Frustration!" Dawn yelled as she dashed towards May.

"Doesn't she mean frustrated?" Brendan stated

"It's just a pun for using the move Frustration." Ash answered

"What kind of move is that?" Brendan asked incredulously.

"It's an attack which is more powerful if the user dislikes something or someone." Ash revealed

"Crap! and Dawn really dislikes May for some reason!" Brendan panicked

May was having a hard time dealing with Dawn. May had to constantly move backwards as she kept narrowly avoiding all of Dawn's punches and kicks. Every punch and kick that hit the ground made a very good impression.

_'I guess blocking is out of the picture.'_ May thought. Close range was never her strong point and Dawn didn't give May a chance to get distance whatsoever.

"It seems that Dawn has gotten May in a tight spot! Preventing May from using her bow!" Rhonda announced

"Don't let her get a clean hit on you May!" Misty shouted

_'I have to think of something no one would ever suspect. What would Ash do?' _May thought as she kept dodging. Just thinking about Ash gave her a lot of inspiration.

_'I got it!' _May thought as a figurative light bulb lit up.

"Hey Dawn have you ever kissed Paul?" May asked as she duck a round house kick.

"No. We're too busy training to get even stronger." Dawn answered.

_'Why ask something like that so suddenly?' _Dawn wondered

"Since Paul is considered an _ass_ consider yourself lucky you didn't." May smirked

"Why you little-!" Dawn yelled as she furiously attacked.

Ash smiled. He knew what May was doing.

May kept her smirk as she continued to avoid Dawn's attacks. Dawn who is too angry made her attacks more easily predictable.

"Like Ash would do. If overcome against power fight with your head." May said as she side stepped and extended her leg causing Dawn to trip over it and fall face first on the ground.

"I guess your rubbing off on her." Misty jokingly said to Ash.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ash said to Misty smiling.

"Oh and Dawn took a humiliating dive!" Rhonda announced chuckling.

Some people in the audience couldn't help but laugh.

Dawn looked up to see Paul glaring at her disapprovingly.

That bitch!" Dawn said under her breath with an angry expression as she clenched her teeth and got up.

"YOU DARE MAKE A MOCKERY OUT OF ME!" Dawn screamed as a huge amount of her energy erupted from her body.

The entire stadium was shaking at the magnitude of her power.

"Oh no she can't be doing what I think she's doing!" Kenny exclaimed with horror.

"You can't mean she's about to unleash her release!" Zoey yelled also terrified.

"I'm afraid so and with her angry state it's going to be a very destructive activation!" Kenny shouted

"Everyone! Get Down!" Leona warned taking cover.

Everyone took cover even Abby but feigned being afraid. Paul and Kira remained where they are.

"Dawn! Please! Don't!" Johanna pleaded who was still standing but was forced down by Norman.

Everyone in the audience was now afraid at this turn of events.

"If she keeps this up the entire stadium might collapse and people would get hurt!" May said to herself.

She was looking at Dawn but turned at the private row looking at her family and friends and stopped at Ash who was looking back at her.

"I can't let her do that!" May exclaimed with determination.

May then started to concentrate. Orange energy starting to surround her until it all formed into one arrow. She positioned it in her bow and pointed it at Dawn.

"I hope this works! Fire Type Move! Overheat Arrow!" May declared as she fired her arrow which exploded into an enormous stream of fire that took the form of the Legendary Bird Moltres. By doing so however May got on her knees and panted severely weakened.

When the flame reached Dawn easily extinguished it with a punch before a flash of light blue light shined from her body blinding everyone especially May and covered their eyes.

May tried to look but could not see through all that light. May only got a glimpse of Dawn's silhouette which was not in a regular shape meaning something was added onto her before a beam of light shot straight towards May hitting her hard causing her to fly back until she hit the wall.

"May!" Ash yelled in horror as she slid down on the wall and landed on the ground in sitting formation as their were energy burns all over her body and her bow reverted back to Torchic who was now unconscious.

The light finally died down to show Dawn back in her normal self with Buneary standing beside her.

May struggling to get up looked up to see Dawn smirking at her.

"Was it all worth it just to impress Ashy with your talents?" Dawn said mockingly still smirking.

"Yes." May responded weakly glaring at Dawn.

"Why is that?" Dawn asked losing her smirk.

"As if you could ever understand what it means to truly be in love." May defiantly.

"What are you talking about! I love Paul!" Dawn yelled at her.

"Ya right. You still got that necklace around your neck so you're still having doubts." May smirked

"Grr!" Dawn growled as she held the necklace.

"Despite what you've been doing since we've first met I still feel sorry for you." May said sadly.

"Don't you dare pity me!" Dawn yelled

"How can I not? You're like a little girl who's been robbed of everything and found a trigger happy gun which tends to fire at anyone friend or foe." May said using the gun as a metaphor for Paul.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed as she lost it and ran towards the helpless May only to be held by the arms by Wes and Rui.

"That's enough out of you!You've already won!" Wes exclaimed at the struggling girl.

"So stop bitching around!" Rui yelled

"Bun bun." Buneary said in a worried voice.

Dawn surprising did calm down when she heard her Pokemon. Wes and Rui let go of her.

"Bun Buneary." Buneary said to Dawn.

Even though Dawn couldn't understand Buneary she knew what her Pokemon was saying.

"Yeah I'm fine now please don't worry." Dawn said to her.

"Bun." Buneary said. She never believed her trainer whenever she said that.

The winner is Dawn Berlitz!" Rui announced to the audience unenthusiastically.

The audience who was made up of civilians did not know anything about Kido or that their lives were in danger cheered at another exhilarating battle.

"Ignorant morons." Rui said under her breath.

"Don't blame them Rui." Wes said

"May!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu said as they were now beside May and Torchic.

"Are you guys alright?" Ash asked with worry in his voice as he helped her up using himself as a crutch.

"Nothing a little physical treatment wouldn't cure." May joked as she winked at Ash.

"Yeah. You're alright." Ash smiled at May.

"(Hey are you alright?)" Pikachu said to Torchic.

"(Huh?)" Tochic said as she opened her eyes only to see Pikachu a few inches away from her face and immediately fainted.

"(I saw that coming.)" Pikachu sighed before looking at Buneary.

"(Hey you! Why didn't you stop her? She could have hurt everyone!)" Pikachu yelled at her.

Buneary who was now distraught at being yelled at her Pikachu started crying.

"(I was just doing what she told me to do!)" Buneary cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

Pikachu not seeing that coming tried to comfort Buneary.

"(Hey. Please don't cry. I was just worried about everyone that's all.)" Pikachu pleaded

Buneary stopped crying but was still a little down.

"(There we go.)" Pikachu said in relief.

"(So does this mean you choose me as your mate?)" Buneary asked shyly.

"(What?)" Pikachu yelled in utter shock.

But before an answer could be given Buneary turned into red light and straight into her Pokeball.

"I wonder what she was talking about?" Dawn asked herself looking at Buneary's ball.

"(Phew!)" Pikachu sighed in relief. Dodged a bullet there.

"As for you two!" Dawn exclaimed looking at Ash and May which caused her eye to twitch.

"Now you can understand that there is nothing any of you guys can do so get out of my way once and for all!" Dawn yelled

"We'll just see about that Dawn. It just now means you'll have to face me in the semi-finals and I can be very willy." Ash shot back.

"Doing things which would normally be considered cheating won't help you at all!" Dawn glaring at Ash before disappearing and reappearing next to Paul.

"We'll see about that." Ash said narrowing his eyes.

"Torchic return." May said as she sent the fainted Pokemon back to her ball.

"Ash let's go." May said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Alright." Ash said no longer uncomfortable being so close to May or Misty for that matter.

_'I'm beginning to feel that empty void in my heart being filled.' _Ash thought with a smile as he helped May get back to the private row with Pikachu following.

"That concludes the first tier matches! We will have Ash vs Dawn in the semi-finals!" Rhonda announced. No need to tell anyone about the danger they were just in.

"Sister. when will you learn to have faith in your own heart?" Lucas asked himself.

_'It would be so much better for her and mother if they allied with the Aura user.' _Lucas thought shaking his head slowly disappointed.

* * *

**Private Row**

"May!" everyone shouted in both joy and worry.

"May/My little girl/Sis!" The Maple family exclaimed as May let go of Ash much to her disappointment(a little bit) as they hugged each other.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys so much!" May apologized with tears in her eyes which Caroline and Max had also.

"It's alright dear." Caroline assured her daughter.

"You did your best." Norman stated

"And you were awesome." Max said as he sniffed.

Ash watched the scene with joy but felt a pang of sadness. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Ash turned around and saw that it was Misty.

"Are you alright Ash?" Misty asked with concern.

"Yeah." Ash said as he looked back at the Maples.

"It must be nice to have a genuine family who loves and cares for you." Ash said with a sad expression.

Misty knew what he was talking about.

_'Other than Daitokuji Ash has no family. His mother passed when he was born and he never talks about his father.' _Misty thought looking at Ash with guilt.

The Maples stopped hugging before May went back to Ash to lean on.

"May are you really alright?" Brendan asked with concern trying to ignore what he was seeing.

"Yeah you took a nasty hit and then an impact on the wall." Drew stated.

"Don't worry guys. I'm feeling fine now." May said happily as she put her arm around Ash's neck.

"Now now. You shouldn't move so needlessly." Misty said nonchalantly as she removed May's arm from Ash's neck and put hers.

"Don't worry I don't have any broken bones." May said nicely as she pushed Misty's arm off.

They were now pushing each others arms as they pretended to be nice to each other.

"Gee, those two sure are territorial?" Abby said to Brock.

"Huh oh yeah they are." Brock answered looking at Abby's nice rack only to be hit on the head.

"My face is up here you know. I only let Ash to look at me like that." Abby said angrily. Since any other would hit Brock she wouldn't be disliked.

The only reason she isn't clinging onto Ash now is that Misty asked Leona to watch her as she went to talk to Ash.

"At least you have great taste in men." Leona said as she ogled Ash from where she was drooling a little.

Leona developed a crush on Ash first because of his looks but now also because of his good heart.

"Why thank you." Abby said as she ogled Ash too.

_'Oh the things I want to do with him. Especially in his Demonic form!'_ Abby drooled as well.

"Hypocrites. And they call me a pervert." Brock said to himself as he cried.

"Well sorry about them Brock but your ways are kind of a repellent." Zoey admitted

"Yeah I know but I won't give up!" Brock exclaimed with determination which Zoey sweat dropped.

"Don't bother Zoey. He's a lost cause." Kenny said.**(It's a joke of course. I'm not going out of my way to bash Brock. It's just funny to me.)**

"May I have your attention please!" Wes announced as Rui and him appeared on screen.

"Will the next two competitors come on down!" Rui announced.

"Well this is it. The moment I was waiting for." Kenny said standing up from his seat. He saw that Paul was already waling down with his hands in his pockets.

Everyone's attention was now one Kenny.

"It's safe to assume that you're nervous." Ash stated to him.

"Yeah I am. Paul is as powerful as he is ruthless." Kenny admitted

"Just don't do anything that would get you killed." Leona said worried.

"Me getting killed is a matter of Paul's desicion." Kenny said. It's not as though he wants to commit suicide.

"Kenny are you doing it just for Dawn?" Zoey asked

"Well yes at first but now I'm doing it for the good of the Republic and every decent person within." Kenny replied with honor.

"Good answer." Ash said approvingly.

"Kick his ass which I mean his face!" Brendan exclaimed

"Do it a second time for me." Drew said smirking at the thought.

"Ditto." Brock added

"Good luck." Misty and May said at the same time.

_'They really were one person in a past life.' _Ash thought

The Maples also wished him the best.

"Thank you all." Kenny said gratefully as he began to walk down. He looked at Dawn who was looking back at him.

"Kenny this isn't a smart thing to do. Your stupidity is out of character." Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah well stupid to you is brave to someone else." Kenny said with a smile.

""Humph. I see that guy is rubbing of on you." Dawn said frowning.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Kenny joked

"Just so you know I'm rooting for Paul and not you even though you're one of my childhood friends." Dawn stated

Yeah yeah nice guys finish last and yadda yadda." Kenny said uncaringly as he left the row.

"Idiot." Dawn said to herself. She noticed the other occupants staring at her with expressions of disappointment and pity.

"What?" asked harshly.

"Dawn. You should at least pray that Kenny will be alright." Johanna said to her daughter.

"Praying does nothing. It's up to Paul whether or not he should beat Kenny near an inch of his life." Dawn said coldly.

"True but motivation by many things like praying does tend to help someone." Ash stated

"I don't care what my next victim says since I take care of you soon enough." Dawn angrily said.

"If you even dare at all!" Misty said hugging Ash's arm.

"You won't be just fighting one and you had trouble dealing with the two of us before!" May said hugging Ash's other arm.

"If that's the case I'll just wait until you can't protect him at all." Dawn smirked causing Misty and May to glare at her.

"Relax you two. It's not like I'll get killed so easily." Ash reminded

"But Ash you know she's crazy!" Misty exclaimed. Why was he always so nonchalant about his possible demise?

"And she wants to kill you for no good reason!" May exclaimed. Ash already had her and Misty so Dawn doesn't matter right?

"I am a trainer after all so I'm prepared for anything." Ash said calmly.

Misty and May weren't convinced but accepted. Dawn just shrugged as her attention was towards the arena.

* * *

**Arena**

"Alright since people are watching every inch of the Republic we want nothing brutal or life threatening. Got it?" Wes said talking mostly to Paul.

"Yes sir." Kenny replied. Paul just nodded as the two went to their sides.

"The third match is about to commence! We have competitors Kenny from Twinleaf Town and Paul from Solaceon Town!" Rhonda announced

"Alright then let the third match **Begin!" **Rui announced raising her arm.

"Go! Empeleon!" Kenny threw his Pokeball and his Water Pokemon appeared.

"Empeleon!" the penguin cried its name.

"Now! Kido!" Kenny declareded as Empeleon fused to Kenny and his sword appeared in his hands.

"En Guarde!" Kenny said pointing his sword at Paul.

"He finally got his Pokemon to evolve into its final form. Nice." Drew said with a smile.

"I hope you can entertain me. Honchcrow! Show yourself!" Paul threw his Pokeball his Dark Flying Pokemon appeared.

"Crow!" Honchcrow cried

"Kido." Paul declared as Honchcrow entered his body and his purple sword appeared in is hand.

"AAHHH!" Kenny screamed as he jumped towards Paul and slashed downward only for Paul to sidestep. Kenny followed by spinning once to give more force to his horizontal slash only for Paul to block it.

"Is that the best you've got?" Paul asked bored as he was holding back Kenny's blade with no effort at all.

"Of course not!" Kenny answered as his energy flared.

"Water Type Move: Whirlpool!" Kenny declared as he engulfed Paul in a huge spinning wave.

Paul was being thrown like a rag doll within the Whirlpool.

"Now that's what I want to see!" Leona exclaimed happily.

"But somethings wrong." Zoey stated getting Leona's attention.

After the attack ended Paul landed on his back. When he was not moving Kenny moved closer to inspect carefully. Suddenly Paul turned into purple goo and shot towards Kenny binding him inside itself except for his head.

"Damn! I knew something was wrong!" Kenny yelled angry at himself for falling so easily.

"Then why are you in that sorry position right now?" Paul asked appearing out of no where facing Kenny.

"Shut up!" Kenny yelled trying to break free.

"It's no use. You of all people should no that when someone is caught in my Kido there's no way to escape unless I say so. Now then Dark Type Move: Torment." Paul declared as the purple goo glowed and then Kenny started to scream in pain.

"What's going on? Torment only forces the opponent to not use the same move twice in a row! Not do damage!" Brock exclaimed in astonishment.

"Dark type moves are known to cause pain even the non-damaging ones." Zoey stated as she didn't like what Paul was doing.

Even though the move was finished Kenny was still writhing in pain.

"I won't give in to your torture." Kenny said in defiance.

"Whether or not you do I'll still be satisfied that I've caused you so much pain. Dark Type Move: Beat Up." Paul declared as he started to wail on Kenny's face causing a lot of bruises.

"If Paul's Beat Up is that strong then he must have a full party of his Pokemon team!" Drew stated.

"Yeah Paul trained a very nasty team of Pokemon. You guys already seen his Honchcrow but he also has an Electabuzz, a Gliscor, a Weavile, an Ursaring, and a Torterra." Leona revealed.

"Wow. They really do sound nasty." Misty in astonishment.

_'As if they're anything compared to my minions.' _Abby thought unimpressed.

As Kenny was being pummeled his mind was beginning to have flashbacks.

He remembered simpler times when Dawn, Zoey, Leona, and him were children playing around in the garden of Dawn's castle with friendly Pokemon. He also remembered how awe inspired he was when he witnessed Lucas become Rookie of the Year and offered to be in the Republic Armada. Since then he trained so that he can be just as good as Lucas was and greatly impress Dawn.

Then he remembered the horrible times when Dawn's father died. Her mother forced to marry a mad man and was put into traumatic torture in the name of power. Dawn's meeting of Paul and her change into the borderline psychopath she is now. It didn't help that he found out that Dawn's father was actually murdered and that Lucas abandoned his family and seemingly betrayed the Republic.

_'I will not let her or anyone suffer anymore!'_ Kenny thought as he concentrated his Kido.

Paul sensing a large surge from within Kenny stopped his attack and jumped a few feet away.

_'I wonder if he finally managed to do it?' _Paul though with interest.

"RELEASE!" Kenny yelled as Kido energy erupted from his body destroying the purple goo which returned to Paul's hand as his purple sword.

"Amazing! Kenny is able to activate release already!" Norman exclaimed in surprise.

"Kenny has been training day and night for many years in order to defeat Paul so I guess his training finally paid off!" Leona stated.

_'But it's still nowhere near as strong as either Dawn or Paul's release energy.' _Zoey thought worried.

"Kenny you're just wasting your time." Dawn said to herself.

"Hey! Kenny trained so hard for you! You could at least be proud of him!" Misty yelled at Dawn.

"I am proud of him but he's facing Paul who achieved his release way long ago so Kenny still has no chance so back off!" Dawn yelled back.

"Let it go Misty. You won't be able to convince her." Ash said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Misty nodded as they returned to their seats.

When the light cleared everyone saw that Kenny was wearing a suit of armor that resembled his Empoleon. He still had his sword in his hands but it seemed that there were some parts of the armor that were missing.

"Impressive Kenny it's seems having the desire to defeat me motivated you into getting stronger." Paul said with an evil smile.

"I didn't do it just to please you! I'll strike you down and win!" Kenny said with anger in his voice.

"Can you really do that?" Paul asked genuinely curious.

"OF COURSE I CAN! WATER TYPE MOVE! HYDRO CANNON!" Kenny screamed as the most gigantic pressurized water blast shot out of it of his sword towards Paul.

"That's the most powerful Water type move!" Misty exclaimed

"I wonder how he learned it?" Brock wondered.

The Hydro Cannon hit Paul dead on causing him to crash hard right into the wall.

"In a miraculous turn of events the rookie Kenny has actually activated his release and launched a devastating attack on his opponent!" Rhonda announced in amazement.

_'Somethings not right. He didn't even bother to avoid it.' _Kenny thought in suspicion.

He was right. As soon as the attack ended Paul got up and brushed off the water from his hair. This shocked everybody.

"But how?" Kenny asked in utter surprise.

"That was a decent first try Kenny but it's obvious from the incomplete armor that you still haven't have had enough time perfecting your release form so your strongest attack didn't even injured me at all." Paul explained with no emotion.

"Damn!" Kenny yelled at himself as he got on one knee and started to pant heavily.

"What's Kenny doing? He's wide open!" Brendan exclaimed

"After successfully using an attack like Hydro Cannon the user must recharge so Kenny can't do anything." Misty explained

"That's not good!" Max said in fear.

"If you want to see what a real release is than pay attention." Paul said as he gathered his Kido.

Kenny could only watch as Paul exploded with energy his own armor colored purple formed all over his body. It was a complete set with metal boots, greaves, gaunlets, body plating, and helmet. There were also spikes on each of his shoulder pad and a cape that was a darker shade of purple than his armor.

"Now this is a true release form." Paul said as he exerted energy pressure to the point where it could only be felt by the people in the private row.

"AAAHHH!" Kenny gasped in pain as he fell on the ground being crushed by the force.

"So much energy! He's probably in higher S class already!" Wes stated as he had to step backwards.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Rui said backing away a little as well.

Everyone in the private row except Ash, Dawn, and Norman were down on the ground suffocating.(Abby was pretending to be affected)

"It's too much!" May said holding her heart.

"It's worse than Dawn's!" Misty said gasping.

"Hang on you guys!" Ash said as he held the two.

Zoey then began to get up.

"What are you doing?" Drew barely asked suffocating.

"This! Normal Type Move: Protect!" Zoey declared as she raised her arms as a barrier was erected keeping the pressure from affecting them.

"Thanks." Brendan said in gratitude.

"No problem." Zoey said with a smile.

"But I still feel bad for Kenny though." Ash said making everyone look back into the arena.

"In an upset Paul has activated his release and is clearly the one with the advantage!" Rhonda announced

"Any last words?" Paul asked with no emotion as he walked up to Kenny looking down at him.

Kenny looked up at him with an angry look.

"What is your real purpose for doing all of this?" Kenny asked. He knew Paul would never help Dawn unless he wanted something out of it.

"Power of course and to show that we don't need to rely on the nonsense of love and friendship that the Auras are always preaching about." Paul said coldly.

"What do you have against them?" Kenny asked. By all means there was no reason for anyone in the Republic to hate them.

"The fact that they can achieve such power and not use them to dominate." Paul said with an angry expression.

"Now then Kenny here's the true taste release. Dark Type Move: Punishment!" Paul declared as his sword glowed with purple energy and slashed at the helpless Kenny.(Punishments power increases the more the target has powered up with stat changes. Release counts as a stat change.) a huge explosion erupted when the attack hit.

"Kenny!" everyone yelled except Dawn and Abby.

When the dust cleared Kenny was in a crater and his Empeleon was also in the same state.

"Dawn." Kenny said weakly before losing consciousness.

"The winner of the third match is Paul!" Wes announced but wished he hadn't.

"Get him to the emergency ward NOW!" Rui yelled

The Nurse Joys and the Chansey who were there earlier quickly put Kenny in a stretcher and Empeleon back in its ball hurried to treat him.

"Well that was shocking! I hope that the guy will be alright!" Rhonda announced. She didn't think that Paul needed to do that at all.

Paul who unsummoned his release returned to the private row and sat next to Dawn.

Paul then noticed Dawn was conflicted.

"Did it bother you?" Paul asked with a stern look.

"No... not at all." Dawn answered hesitantly.

"Good. These things happen." Paul reminded her.

"I know." Dawn said with a low voice.

Dawn and Paul then noticed the glares that everyone was giving them.

"Don't give us that look! He was merciful compared to what will happen in the next match right Zoey?" Dawn said with a haughty attitude.

Zoey got up from her seat.

"No I haven't forgotten." Zoey said coldly as she looked at Kira who was leaning on the far corner with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He finally opened his eyes as it was his turn.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Ash thought foreboding the outcome.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Sorry for making the fights kind of short but it just means that May and Kenny were still out of there league.**


	20. Ghost of a Chance

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait and short chapter but there were security risks in my computer.**

**By the way did you notice that without the E and L Delanzo is Danzo from Naruto.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit to the original idea and chapters 2-12 goes to timoteyo.**

* * *

**Ghost of a Chance**

Everyone watched as Kira immediately disappeared from where he was and reappeared in front of Wes and Rui.

"You sure don't waste any time." Rui joked but Kira didn't reply.

"Well in any case let's just wait for Zoey to come down." Wes said calmly.

_'I don't envy the fact that she has to though.' _Wes said in grimace.

"Well guys wish me good luck." Zoey said with a smile as she begun walking down.

"Do you really want to go through with this?" Leona said with worry.

"I am a trainer. I'll have to risk my life anyway so why not now?" Zoey said looking at the behind her as she walked.

"Do what you must but don't make any unnecessary sacrifices." Ash advised

"I'll keep that in mind." Zoey said calmly.

_'That means she will.' _Ash thought sadly.

* * *

**Arena**

"So then Zoey. Are you sure you want to fight him?" Wes asked her.

"Yes. I am sure." Zoey replied staring at Kira with hard eyes.

"Kira. How about you?" Rui asked the artificial man.

"I agree to her terms." Kira answered in a monotone voice.

"Then it's settled then!" Wes announced as Rui and him went to the side.

"The match between Zoey and Kira... **BEGIN!**" Rui announced raising her arm.

"Go! Mismagius!" Zoey threw her Pokeball to reveal her Magical Pokemon.

"Mismagius!" Mismagius cried.

"Wow! Her Misdreavus must have evolved during the month." Drew said with a smile.

"Of course. What did you expect Zoey to do laze around?" Leona said.

"I won't be surprised if she'd become a lot stronger since the preliminaries." Ash stated

"That's to be expected since she was training to fight Kira." Brock added.

"I just hope she didn't rush like Kenny did." Misty said worried.

"Kido!" Zoey declared as Mismagius fuse with her.

"I'm ready!" Zoey announced as she drew a dagger that was bigger and not straight.**(Look up Celtic Flame Dagger.)**

"Searching Pokemon data bank." Kira said as if he was a computer.

"Selecting Metagross." Kira said as he glowed silver for a second and drew his sword.

"What did he just do?" May asked in confusion.

"I think he can use his Kido to access Pokemon abilities without actually having any." Ash speculated.

"What? But that means he's not a Pokemon Trainer if he doesn't have any!" Max exclaimed

"I think that that's why Delanzo doesn't have any care for them." Ash said in an angry tone.

Everyone just felt disgusted by Ash's revelation.

Zoey having the same thoughts as Ash glared at the artificial being.

_'So that's his game is it' _Zoey thought angrily.

"Normal Type Move: Lucky Chant!" Zoey declared as she started chanting.**(If you've noticed most of Zoey's moves are sound based.)**

"What's she chanting for?" Brendan asked.

"Lucky Chant prevents the user and the team from being hit from a critical attack for a while." Max explained

"Good choice. I bet Kira's attacks will be very critical indeed." Drew stated.

_'Although I'm still worried that his regular damage attacks will still be powerful.'_ Drew thought nervously.

"Steel Type Move: Metal Claw." Kira said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Zoey with his sword raised above him. It glowed silver and took the shape of a claw and downward slashed at her.

"Zoey!" the Rookies yelled but to their surprise Zoey turned translucent before disappearing.

"Are my eyes decieving me or did she just vanish?" Rhonda announced rubbing her eyes.

"Looking for me?" Zoey said as she rose from under the ground.

"What a relief. It seems Zoey can now become intangible thanks to her Ghost Pokemon." Ash stated impressed.

"She's such a showoff." Drew said annoyed but with a smile.

"Ghost Type Move: Shadow Ball!" Zoey declared as she shot the ghostly ball from her dagger right at Kira.

"Steel Type Move: Flash Cannon." Kira said as he pointed his sword at the incoming Shadow Ball and fired a Flash Cannon destroying it.

"Statement. An attack like that will not stop me." Kira stated

_'That's strange. He's talking differently from when he spoke to me. Is he pretending so that Delanzo would not notice his free will?' _Ash thought

"Then I'll have to try harder! Ghost Type Move: Shadow Claw!" Zoey declared as she phased into the ground and rose up right behind Kira to deliver a slash with her dagger that also glowed purple and took the shape of a claw.

"Steel Type Move: Iron Defense." Kira said as he steeled himself and blocked Zoey's dagger with his sword.

"That's what I thought you'd do. Normal Type Move: Screech!" Zoey declared as she inhaled and let out a glass breaking screech.

"AH MAN! THAT'S LOUD!" Brendan said covering his ears.

"It must be even worse for Kira since he's right in front her." Leona stated also covering her ears.

Kira faltered as his defense sharply fell but it did not stop him.

"Steel Type Move: Meteor Mash." Kira said as his left fist glowed silver and delivered a punch right into Zoey's face.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Zoey screamed as she got hit and was sent flying a few feet backwards.

"Oh no!" Misty yelled

Zoey got up rubbing her right cheek.

_'I Just took heavy damage.'_ Zoey thought looking at Kira.

"Ghost Type Move: Shadow Sneak!" Zoey declared as her shadow extended towards Kira and took the form of a fist and punched him. However Kira didn't seem at all hurt.

"Damn! He still as a high defense." Zoey cursed.

"Steel Type Move: Magnet Bomb." Kira said as he ran towards Zoey with free hand holding an explosive charge.

"A move that never misses huh? Ghost Type Move: Shadow Punch!" Zoey said as she ran towards Kira with her fist glowing violet.

When their attacks collided an explosion erupted causing both Zoey and Kira to skid backwards.

"I hope that wasn't a stupid idea." May said clasping her hands.

Zoey had many bruises on her and was panting heavily however Kira just brushed the the dirt from his shoulder.

_'Nothing's to be working. No matter what I do Kira doesn't seem to be weakening.' _Zoey thought

"Zoey you foolish girl. You actually think you are a match for the greatness of my future?" Delanzo laughed from where he was.

"Advisement. Surrender. You are no match for me. Steel Type Move: Metal Sound." Kira advised as he flicked the flat side of his blade making a metal ringing noise.

Zoey covered her ears and got to her knees at such a ear piercing sound causing her special defense to be lowered severely.

"I'll never surrender!" Zoey yelled defiantly as she was writhing.

"Statement. Then you are a fool making such an irrational decision." Kira stated with no emotion.

"Maybe but the rational decision just doesn't cut it." Zoey said as she got up.

"Normal Type Move: Perish Song!" Zoey declared as she started to sing a hauntingly beautiful song.

No one noticed Kira glow white for a split second.

"Oh no! She promised she wouldn't use that combo!" Leona yelled frantically.

"What's the big deal? So they'll both get knocked out. Not a big deal." Brendan said skeptically.

"You said combo. What do you mean?" Drew asked hiding his fear.

"Danger. Perish Song will render the both of us unconscious with severe damage. Declaration. I must defeat you before it comes into effect." Kira said as he began to attack.

"Just try it!" Zoey goaded

Kira tried to slash Zoey but she phased into the ground and rose up behind him and grabbed his neck with her arms.

"Query. What are you planning?" Kira asked

"You didn't think I'd let you take me out before Perish Song will take both of us out did you?" Zoey said with a grin.

Kira said nothing.

"Ghost Type Move: Destiny Bond!" Zoey declared as she and Kira glowed violet for a second before Zoey let go and moved a few feet away.

"Now I see." Ash said getting the picture.

"What?" Brendan asked stupefied.

"With Destiny Bond if Zoey is knocked out by any of Kira's attacks then he will also suffer the same fate." Ash explained

"That means that no matter what Kira does he will lose." May said with hope in her voice.

"Yeah but I'm afraid for Zoey for using two dangerous moves at the same time." Leona said scared.

Even though Dawn and Paul were more powerful than Zoey they were still afraid of her kamikaze techniques.

Up in the private box Delanzo was getting very nervous.

"That bitch! I should have killed her and the others when I had the chance!" Delanzo yelled.

"In a surprising twist Zoey has decided to defeat Kira at the cost of being defeated herself! I hope she knows what she's doing!" Rhonda announced. Truth be told she does not like to report tragedies.

"There's nothing you can do about it Kira so just sit back and wait for our date with destiny." Zoey said with a smirk but her vision got cloudy as she began to feel the effect of Perish Song coming closer and closer.

"Zoey." Leona whispered in worry.

_'Zoey.' _Drew thought.

As the metaphorical clock tics to zero it was an excruciating wait for everyone. Seconds felt like hours before it finally took into effect.

Suddenly Zoey began to feel so much pain as her health drained down to zero and she collapsed on her front side.

"Zoey!' the Rookies yelled in fright.

However to everyone's shock Kira stood still as if he wasn't effected at all.

"I don't understand Kira seems to be perfectly fine!" Rhonda said in shock.

Rui came to Zoey and checked that she is unconscious and to her horror Zoey's body is still getting badly damaged.

"Medics!" Rui yelled as the Nurse Joys and Chansey quickly came to Zoey and Mismagius who is no longer fused with Zoey and also unconscious but is not suffering like her trainer is and hurried her to where they sent Kenny.

"How did you do it?" Wes asked as he came up to Kira.

"Explanation. Before she began singing I switched from Metagross to Exploud and with its Soundproof ability Perish Song had no effect on me." Kira explained with a monotone voice.

Wes sighed.

"The winner if the fourth match is Kira!" Wes announced unenthusiastically.

"The semifinals will take place later tonight as to let the winners recover their energy!" Rui announced getting that out of the way.

"And their you have it folks! Tonight we will have the mysterious trainer Ash versus the Princess of Sinnoh Dawn and then the cold trainer Paul versus the seemingly invincible Kira so stay tuned!" Rhonda announced before the live feed was cut off.

"Come on guys we have to see Kenny and Zoey to insure that they're alright!" Misty exclaimed.

They all agreed so the Rookies, the Maples, and Johanna left the private row to check up on their friends.

"Aren't you coming?" Johanna asked her daughter.

"Humph. I have better things to do." Dawn answered coldly as Paul and her went to another direction.

Johanna looked disappointed and continued to follow the group.

_'Mother you can't simply expect her to do something like that now.'_ Lucas thought before going to get a bite to eat.

_'Oh! I was hoping for a death!' _Abby thought as she secretly sulked.

* * *

**Private Box**

Kira appeared before Delanzo.

"You had me worried for a second their but I was foolish to think that she could best you." Delanzo admitted

"Statement. Apologies sir." Kira said as he bowed.

"No need. We shall wait and see what is in store for the semifinals so go and rest." Delanzo advised.

"Yes sir." Kira said before leaving.

Delanzo had an evil smile.

* * *

**Medical Ward**

The group arrived to see Lance, Wes, and Rui.

"Hey how are they?" Ash asked remaining calm.

"Kenny is alright. He's resting where Gary is and is under monitor with Professor Oak and his assistant." Lance explained

"And Zoey?" Leona asked with dread in her voice.

"I'm afraid that using both Perish Song and Destiny Bond consecutively and enhanced by Kido has put her body in danger. She is in the operating as several Chanseys are constantly using their Hard Boil move to restore her health but it's still dramatically decreasing each moment." Lance explained sadly.

**(Zoey is still under Perish Song's effect and is losing health faster than the Chanseys can restore it so it will be a fifty-fifty chance of survival.)**

Everyone had a worried expression on their face. They all hoped that she will make it even though it will only be a ghost of a chance.

* * *

**A/N:I bet you know why I called this chapter that didn't you?**


	21. Victim Sanctuary

**A/N:The chapter you've been waiting for is here. Ash vs Dawn featuring the power of the Aura users.**

**By the way I have a poll up in my profile so please vote. It ends before the final chapter of this arc.**

**The reason I keep things a secret and do not elaborate on certain subjects is that even with the smallest hint or clue may reveal something your not suppose to know until later on.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Victim Sanctuary**

Ash and the gang were currently in the infirmary where a still unconscious Kenny was resting. across from Kenny was an unconscious Gary being monitored by his grandfather Professor Oak.

"We've been watching from the television here and I wish the best of luck of the recovery of your two friends. Especially the young girl." Professor Oak said with sympathy.

"Thank you for your words of kindness Professor." Leona said as she bowed.

"Not if I care or anything but how is your grandson?" Leona asked

"He'll recover. The sword slash Ash delivered wasn't fatal but the sheer force of it did knock him out cold in an instant." Micheal said looking over Gary's wound.

"Anyways Ash how will you deal with Dawn?" Professor Oak asked

"Don't worry Professor I have a plan and don't worry Johanna I won't do anything that would harm her... much." Ash answered first looking at the Professor then at Johanna.

"I know but please do what you can for my daughter Ash." Johanna said in a pleading tone.

"I will." Ash said with a nod.

"I have an idea." May spoke up gaining everyone's attention.

"Why don't I just use my healing powers on Kenny and Zoey?" May said

"No May. I have no problem of you healing Kenny but Zoey is a different matter and add to the fact that you still need to rest from your match with Dawn." Norman told his daughter.

"Well alright if you say so." May said as she began using her powers on Kenny.

"Just don't over do it alright?" Brendan asked worried.

"Relax Brendan. It's not like she knows what she's doing." Misty reminded

"There now Kenny has to continue resting and he'll be good as new." May said happily but then suddenly started to collapse. Ash then hurried and caught her before she fell.

"You alright?" Ash asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." May said weakly with a smile as Ash helped support her.

"Maybe you should rest as well." Ash advised

"No I'm just hungry." May said as her stomach growled causing Ash's stomach to do the same. Everyone laughed at this.

"Yeah me two. I haven't eaten since I came here." Ash said

"Which was what? An hour ago?" Misty joked

"Well I am hungry too. Let's see what this place has to offer." Brock said.

Everyone agreed.

"The Professor and I will stay here and watch the two." Micheal said talking about Kenny and Gary.

"I'll also stay so I can be in the loop of Zoey's condition." Drew mentioned.

"I have some catching up to do with Norman and Caroline so go ahead without us." Johanna told them.

"Is it alright Mom?" Max asked his mother.

"Yes Max. Go with your friends." Caroline said with a smile.

"Okay." Max said as he joined the leaving teens.

"So Ash what do you propose we have?" Abby asked while leaning closely to Ash.

"Well let's just see what's there." Ash replied sheepishly moving away from her but she kept on moving closer.

"Oh no you don't!" Misty and May yelled as they got onto both sides of Ash not allowing Abby to be near him.

"What's the matter with the both of you?" Abby asked as if she doesn't already know.

"Sorry but I don't like fan girls." Misty said in a hardy tone.

"I'm just being friendly that's all." Abby said in defense.

"Then your being more friendly than May is." Misty noted

"Misty!" May said incredulously.

"I'm just saying." Misty said in an apologetic way.

"And where here." Brock announced as they arrived at the food stands.

There were currently many people but not that many buying fast foods like hot dogs, hamburgers, and pretzels all over.

"All right!" Ash and May yelled excitedly and went in line at each stand getting as much as they can carry.

"I wonder how they're able to pay for all of that?" Max asked

"Didn't you know? Finalists can get as much food as they want for free." Leona answered

"What? Then that means they'll eat everything and the vendors would get zilch!" Max exclaimed

"Don't worry Max I'll make sure these two don't go overboard." Misty assured

"I just hope they remember to get us some." Brendan said.

After practically bankrupting each stand out of business Ash and May gave their companions their share which was small in comparison to their own and started eating like a Snorlax.

"I don't know. These things could ruin my figure." Abby said looking at the greasy food in disgust.

"Don't worry. Eating small amounts won't cause that well Ash and May are an exception." Leona said while looking at the pair.

"(And people say Pokemon eat too much.)" Pikachu said as he sweat dropped.

"Well if you say so." Abby said as she ate and found it was delicious.

_'Well at least humans are good for something.'_ Abby thought with satisfaction.

"So Ash what exactly are you planning to do when you face of against Dawn?" Misty asked as she drank her soda.

"Well it's kind of a surprise and I don't want to lose that element." Ash said before he continued eating.

"Oh come on Ash don't leave us hanging." Brendan said a little irritated

Ash said nothing but jerked his head to signal that they should look what's behind him. They looked to see that at the corner of the wall there was a security camera monitoring everything in the area and can possibly record sound.

They all got the picture and nodded.

"Let's just enjoy Ash's free time until tonight alright?" May advised

"May's right. Let's take our load off." Brendan said as he enjoyed eating.

"If you say so." Misty said but was still worried at what's to come.

* * *

**Just outside the room where Kenny is**

Norman, Caroline, Johanna, and Professor Oak were having a discussion.

"So no one has seen Daito yet?" Johanna asked **(Daito is the nickname his friends call him.)**

"No we haven't seen or heard a sign of him since we came to Kanto." Norman replied

"I thought he should at least be here since Ash is." Johanna said

"Knowing him he's probably finding a way to prevent Delanzo from achieving his goals." Caroline theorized

"In any event we should be patient. We need Delanzo to make the first move and I think he will when Kira is involved." Professor Oak advised

"Daito has never let us down before and I do not think he will this time either." Johanna admitted

"Of course. He always keeps his promises especially to his friends." Norman said with a smile. The others smiled in agreement.

Unbeknown to them Micheal who was monitoring Gary was able to hear what they were saying since it was so quiet.

"I wonder what's really happening. I hope Ash and the others don't get caught in the middle of it." Micheal said to himself.

* * *

**Just outside the operating room**

Drew was pacing waiting for any info on Zoey's condition.

"I hope they're doing everything they can for her." Drew said to himself.

He watched as Nurse Joy kept on switching between the Chanseys who were treating and those who were resting kept on coming and going.

"I can't believe how much PP they're using to keep her in stable condition." Drew said astonished.

After a few hours the coming and going came to a stop. Drew wondered what was happening when Nurse Joys came out of the operating room.

"Well Nurse Joy how is she?" Drew asked in anticipation.

"The effect of Perish Song has finally stopped and Zoey's health is no longer in danger." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"That's great news!" Drew exclaimed with joy.

"She will be sent to where your other friend is so she can recuperate." Nurse Joy said as a Chansey was pushing the bed with Zoey still unconscious on it passed Drew and went to the infirmary.

"What about her Mismagius?" Drew asked

"Her Pokemon is fine and is inside its Pokeball." Nurse Joy answered

"What a relief." Drew sighed as he followed.

* * *

**A few minutes ago**

The Chanseys that were using Hard Boil to restore Zoey's health were becoming fatigued.

"It's no use. As long as she's under the effect of Perish Song our attempts are futile." Nurse Joy said in despair.

Unknown to her and the Chanseys Lucas was watching through his one way viewing portal.

"I commend you for being loyal to the true Republic Zoey." Lucas said watching.

"Make no mistake that your efforts will not go unrewarded." Lucas said as he began channeling his power.

"I'll just rewind Zoey's body to the point when it was the condition before her match with Kira making it as though she never fought him at all." Lucas explained to himself as he called upon Dialga's time manipulating power.

What Nurse Joy was seeing was impossible. All of the equipment began reading that Zoey's condition was stabilizing.

"I don't believe it. It's nothing short of a miracle." Nurse Joy said surprised.

The Chanseys finally stopped seeing as though Zoey will make a full recovery.

"There. Now no one can say I'm a heartless bastard like Delanzo." Lucas said to himself.

"Well I certainly don't." a voice said from behind.

Lucas turned around.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Lucas said with a grin.

"You know me. Always being unexpected." the person said

"Well here you go. Everything you need to know." Lucas said as he handed a datapad to the person.

"Good job. Now we wait." the person advised

* * *

**The Rookies**

"That was a great meal." Ash said in satisfaction.

"You said it." May said equally happy.

"Well those guys sure don't seem to share the joy." Misty said pointing at the crying food vendors.

"I feel sorry for them." Brendan said in pity.

_'Ah despair the filling in the cake.'_ Abby thought evilly.

"Well what do you guys want to do now?" Brock asked

"Let's go see Drew and get an update." Leona said

"Good idea. I get the feeling that everything is all right." Ash said with a smile.

"If you say so then it must be true." Max said _'He's been right so far.'_ he thought

* * *

**Infirmary**

They came back to the room seeing Zoey on a bed next to Kenny's.

"Drew! How is she?" Leona asked concerned.

"Nurse Joy said she'll make a quick recovery." Drew answered with a smile.

"That's great!" May and Leona were jumping for joy as Misty and the guys were relieved.

"But somethings been bothering me about this." Norman spoke out.

"What do you mean dad?" Max asked

"As happy as I am that she's alright. Zoey shouldn't have been able to recover from such a serious condition so quickly." Norman explained

"Yeah. It does seem a bit weird." Ash said in suspicion.

_'It must have been his doing.' _Abby thought narrowing her eyes.

"Ah who cares? So she recovered through strange circumstances. What's important is that we're lucky enough that we are all alive ever since the exams started." Brendan stated.

"Yeah but I'm still curious." Brock admitted.

"Well in any case Ash you better rest up. The semifinals are in a few more hours so get ready to face my daughter." Johanna advised

"Yes ma'am." Ash complied as he sat down.

"How about a message?" Abby asked seductively.

"NO THANKS!" Misty and May yelled as they hugged Ash protectively.

"Party poopers." Abby feigned disappointment.

"I just remembered something!" Brendan exclaimed happily.

"What is it?" Drew asked

"Paul is going to fight Kira right?" Brendan reminded

"Yeah so?" Brock said curiously.

"So Kira's going to wipe the floor with him! Isn't that great!" Brendan pointed out.

"Hey yeah! That's going to be the greatest moment I will ever see!" Leona exclaimed with joy.

"Well at least I'm looking forward to something." Misty said pleased.

"Hey Ash, do you still want to help Dawn?" May asks

"Yes I do." Ash answers

"I'm sorry for me to say this Ash but you can't help someone who doesn't want it." May said sadly.

"Yeah you're right." Ash said sadly but brightened up as he got an idea.

* * *

**With the Elites**

"So Ash is going to battle the princess next. Should have seen that coming." Wes admitted

"That unstable girl as it in for him for some apparent reason so we have to be on our toes to step in." Lance advised

"Hold on. We're counting Ash out already? Did you see how he managed a land slide victory on Oak and especially what happened afterwards?" Rui reminded

"Dawn is in a different level than Oak. She only needed to use her release for a few seconds to defeat Norman's daughter." Lance pointed out.

"That maybe true but we haven't exactly have a lot of evidence to precisely measure Ash's level." Wes stating the fact.

"Wes' right Lance. We don't know what the kid can do at all." Rui said

"Alright I'll admit it but I won't take any chances of him getting hurt." Lance said ending the conversation.

* * *

**Private Box**

"So how is he?" Delanzo asked

"Other than a few minor scrapes he's one hundred percent." Mukori answered

"Good. I don't want any slip ups." Delanzo said in disdain.

"Kukuku. That last match got you a little nervous I see." Mukori laughed

"Humph. I didn't expect the girl to actually try to take him down with her." Delanzo admitted

"Well she's out of the way now so why are you still on edge?" Mukori asked

"My experience fighting the Separatists has taught me to never let go of my guard." Delanzo said

"Don't you mean your experience fighting him." Mukori corrected

Delanzo glared at Mukori causing him to shut up.

"Don't mention him ever again!" Delanzo warned menacingly.

"Yes sir." Mukori said hesitantly

* * *

**Somewhere in the stadium**

"Are you ready?" Paul asked

"Yes. I'll show that loser to stay in his place amongst the garbage." Dawn said making a fist

"Just don't humiliate yourself like in your last match." Paul reminded

"I will not repeat what happened." Dawn said in an apologetic tone.

"You better not." Paul warned

"What about Kira?" Dawn quickly changing the subject.

"I have my ways to fight against him." Paul simply said

"What are they?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Just wait and see." Paul replied

"Alright." Dawn said as she walked away.

* * *

**Later that night**

"Welcome back everyone! As you already know I'm Rhonda and your just tuning in a few minutes away from the semifinal rounds of this years Rookie examination!" Rhonda announced and no longer above the microphone as to avoid being hit.

Professor Oak was still with Gary who had just woken up and are both watching on the television.

"That should be me in the semifinals!" Gary angrily said

"Now Gary you lost fair and square." Professor Oak reminded.

Gary said nothing as he waited.

In the private row Misty, May, Brock, Brendan, Drew, Leona, Micheal, Abby, the Maples, and Johanna were seated awaiting for the match to begin. To everyone's surprise Kenny and Zoey arrived.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kenny asked as he help support Zoey.

"Kenny! Zoey! I'm so glad the both of you are alright!" Leona cried in joy as she ran up and hugged them.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much Leona." Zoey apologized

"That doesn't matter." Leona said as she continued to cry.

"By the way Paul and Kira aren't here." Kenny noticed

"We don't know where either of them are but who cares?" Brendan exclaimed

"Are you sure you two should be here and not resting?" Misty asked concerned.

"Professor Oak said that it you May who healed me so thanks." Kenny said gratefully.

"It was no problem at all." May happily said

"How about you Zoey?" Drew asked hiding his concern.

"It's the strangest thing but I feel perfectly fine." Zoey answered

"Well good for the both of you so take a seat." Abby said with a smile that was fake but no one noticed.

"Thanks." Kenny and Zoey said as he helped her sit down.

"Where's Ash? He's not in the arena." Zoey asked

"He's somewhere getting ready I bet." Micheal answered

"He better not be asleep for this one so help me Ho-Oh!" Misty seethed

"Relax Misty. He wouldn't miss this for the world." May said calming her down.

"Sigh. Yeah your right." Misty said relaxed

* * *

**Hallway**

Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder were walking in the hall headed towards the arena. Meanwhile Dawn was walking towards the arena in another hallway. When they both reached a corridor they come face to face. Dawn glared at him. Ash looked at her with hard eyes.

Dawn suddenly clutches her heart as if it was in pain. Ash also clutches his heart as if he was in pain as well.

"Why is it that you are intent in making other people suffer, even your friends?" Ash asked

"I hate this world and everyone in it. My friends don't realize the truth that we live in a cruel life and that's why I don't feel any remorse for what I do." Dawn explained coolly as she's no longer clutches her heart. Ash stops also.

Dawn then looks away, as if sad, and Pikachu seems to sense the change.

"Is that why you follow Paul?" Ash asked looking at her in a glaring way.

"Yes. He understands fully that in this world and in others that only the powerful and heartless are the ones who survive." Dawn said glaring at him.

"Even if it means sacrificing your own life just to preserve his?" Ash asked

"There's no reason for me to live. I would gladly give up my life so that I'll no longer have to suffer." Dawn said in a voice of despair.

"Don't you think you're giving up too easily?" Ash asked

"And what do you know? Have you ever lived in life where people abuse their power and harmed the innocent?" Dawn yelled

"Yes. Yes I have." Ash replied

"Then you should know more than anyone how terrible life can be!" Dawn exclaimed

"I do but that doesn't mean I'll just stop trying to be happy and give in to despair." Ash stated

"Then you are a fool!" Dawn yelled as she continued her way towards the arena.

"What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked wanting to know his friend's opinion.

"(She may act cold and heartless but I felt a great deal of sadness in her.)" Pikachu stated

"Then I'll just have to awaken her real feelings then." Ash said as he walked in the same direction as Dawn.

* * *

**Arena**

Ash and Dawn arrived awaited Wes and Rui's permission.

"You want to battle yourself? Figures." Wes said to Ash.

"Yes. That's my decision." Ash said not nervous at all.

"Just no funny business." Rui warned Dawn.

"No promises." Dawn said cracking her knuckles.

_'Well I tried.' _Rui thought as she sighed.

Ash and Dawn got into their corners.

"In the first semifinal round we have Ash from Pallet Town versus Princess Dawn of Twinleaf Town! I'm sensing some hostility from here so I predict that this next match will be a doozy!" Rhonda announced putting a helmet on.

"Ash seems pretty calm considering he's facing someone who has it in for him." Brendan stated

"But why?" Max asked

"It's kind of complicated but I don't even know myself." Leona admitted

"Dawn just doesn't want to feel weak and when Ash offered to help her Dawn took it as a sign that Ash thinks she's weak." Zoey explained

"That doesn't excuse her behavior at all!" Misty said in anger.

"Yeah especially killing people like they're just insects!" May added also angry.

"Dawn has always been a stubborn girl and I think you know how that feels." Johanna said to the two.

Misty and May lowered their heads.

_'Just because I get angry at any girl who's attention is towards Ash doesn't make me stubborn does it?' _Misty thought

_'Just because I want Ash to be romantically involved with me doesn't make me stubborn does it?' _May thought

For some apparent reason every time they think of Dawn they clutch their hearts because they feel a throbbing sort of pain.

"Please don't be angry at Dawn. No matter what she does do not hate her." Kenny pleaded

Misty and May nodded as the pain stopped.

"Alright then let the first semifinal match... **BEGIN!**" Wes and Rui announced

Dawn took no time dashed towards Ash with fast speed and delivered a punch.

"Pikachu separate!" Ash said moving to the left while Pikachu moved to the right avoiding Dawn's punch. By doing so Dawn punched the ground which previously occupied Ash and Pikachu and made a big crater from the impact.

"That was close." Brock sighed in relief.

"I see you've already fused with your Empoleon before the match started." Ash said looking at the crater then back at Dawn.

"I was hoping to end your miserable life as quickly as I can." Dawn smirked

"Ironic words coming from you." Ash shot back causing Dawn to glare at him and charge once again.

_"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" _Ash said to Pikachu using their bond to communicate with each other without actually talking.**(You know the same way Anabel does it.)**

"PIKACHUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he launched a Thunderbolt behind Dawn.

Dawn sensing it dodged to the left as the attack headed towards Ash now.

"Not a very smart move Ashy." Dawn mocked with a grin.

"On the contrary." Ash said with a smile as he pointed his index and middle finger of his left hand at the Thunderbolt. The attack touched his fingers as it flowed from his left hand, through his body and towards his right hand as he pointed his right index and middle finger at Dawn causing the electricity to be directed at her once again.

"What the?" Dawn yelled as she held up her hand to block the attack that hit her causing her to be pushed back a little.

"How did he do that?" Misty said in surprise.

"I've heard that there is a technique that can redirect lightning by channeling it through one's body like Pokemon using Mirror Coat to deflect special attacks." Norman explained

"So Ash must have trained with Pikachu to the point where he can do it flawlessly!" May said in excitement wondering what else Ash can do.

"I can't imagine how many times Ash must have been electrified until he finally got it right." Max said slightly amused at the thought.

Dawn was stunned as electricity shocked her body until it stopped.

"You may have Empoleon's strength but you also have her weaknesses." Ash pointed out.

"Grr! That rat of yours is an annoyance! Go Pachirisu!" Dawn threw a Pokeball and her electric squirrel came out.

"Pachi!" Pachirisu cried her name.

"Pachirisu deal with that Pikachu so he can't interfere with me beating the idiot." Dawn ordered

"Pachi." Pachirisu nodded as she faced off with Pikachu.

"And so begins a battle between two Electric Pokemon! I wonder which one will short circuit first?" Rhonda announced

Pikachu was now busy dealing with Pachirisu as they both try to zap each other with their Electric moves unable to assist Ash.

"Now I have you all to myself Ashy." Dawn said with a smirk.

"Gee. Don't I feel lucky." Ash said sarcastically.

Dawn charged at Ash once again to punch him once again.

"If Ash gets hits then it's all over!" Drew exclaimed

When Dawn threw a punch at Ash's head Ash moved slightly to the right and used his right palm to pushed Dawn's wrist causing the fist to go to the left. Dawn slightly surprised did a roundhouse kick with her left leg but Ash used his right leg and lightly kick hers making it swing in a direction opposite to Ash.

"What kind of fighting style is that?" Max asked curiously.

"Like before Ash is using a defensive technique that incorporates the use of using the Fighting move Counter to redirect Dawn attacks making it so that she will not be able to hit Ash and instead hit nothing." Norman explained

"Nice! That means that no matter how strong Dawn's attack are they're useless if Ash keeps on redirecting them!" Leona said in amazement.

"This is so annoying!" Dawn yelled in frustration as Ash once again used his palm to push Dawn's fist to the ground causing a big crater as both of them jumped a good distance from each other.

"It's useless Dawn. I've come up with a strategy to counter your brute strength." Ash stated

Dawn glared at him. This caused Ash to be on edge.

"Don't be so smug Ash. I still have the advantage." Dawn said as she gathered her energy for a move.

"Steel Type Move: Metal Arena!" Dawn declared as the entire arena rocks in all turned to metal steel.

"Not good! That's the move she used on me!" Misty stated with worry.

"Not only does this move power up my Steel moves it also allows me to manipulate the environment to my liking." Dawn explained

_'What is she going to do with this?' _Ash thought on high alert.

"Now then Steel Type Move: Metal Thorn Whip!" Dawn declared as a long metal whip with pointy thorns shot up from the metal ground and wrapped around Ash's right arm. Ash winced in pain as his arm was both being constricted and pierced.

"How do you like it Ash?" Dawn mockingly asked

"Steel Type Move: Metal Thorn Whip!" Dawn declared again as another one shot up from the metal ground and wrapped around Ash's right leg.

"Damn it!" Ash said in pain as he tried to get loose.

"No use! Steel Type Move: Metal Thorn Whip!" Dawn declared as a third one shot up and wrapped around Ash's left leg.

Ash's friends looked on in horror as he was being tortured especially Misty and May.

_'Ash.' _Misty and May thought as they clasped their hands and prayed for his safety.

_"That's right Dawn. Vent out all your anger and hate towards the enemy.' _Paul thought as he looked on from where he was.

_'Rejection and anger! This pain is indeed Dawn crying out! But I can feel it. Feel your other emotion.' _Ash thought as he struggled.

Dawn was panting. Not from using the move consecutively but from her emotional stress.

"And now the last one! Steel Type Move: Metal Thorn Whip!" Dawn declared as the fourth and last one shot up from the metal ground and wrapped around Ash's body also constricting his left arm. Ash was now wincing in pain as the metal whips rose him up a few feet from the ground.

Ash looked down to see Dawn smiling as she watched him in pain.

"You're-" Ash said but didn't finish as the whips suddenly slammed him to the ground very hard making a huge thud kicking up some dust as well.

'Gaaaahhhh!" Ash yells in pain.

"Ash!" everyone yelled in the private row.

"(Ash!)" Pikachu yelled as he ran towards Ash but was blocked by Pachirisu.

When the dust cleared Ash was steadily getting up and it was obvious that he was in pain.

"Ash is in a lot of pain." May stated as she saw the blood that came out of the places where the thorns pierced though his skin.

Ash looked at Dawn to see her panting but was smiling happily as she had an excited look on her face.**(It's kind of creepy looking like how an insane person smiles.)**

"I finally figured it out. The other emotion that's aside from your rejection and anger." Ash said as he remembered before he got slammed down.

"Dawn Berlitz. You enjoy destruction from the power you use. You feel joy in those powers." Ash revealed

"I... enjoy destruction?" Dawn said as if not realizing it but put that aside as she attacked again.

"Steel Type Move: Metal Thorn Whip!" Dawn declared as a metal whip appeared behind Ash and hits him at his back.

"Gah!" Ash grunted as he staggered forward a little.

Dawn smiles at this.

"So I was right. You..." Ash said but didn't finish.

Dawn looks surprised a bit as if she wasn't aware of herself and launches another attack.

"Steel Type Move: Metal Thorn Whip!" Dawn declares as a metal whip appeared in front of her and heads straight for Ash.

Ash puts his right hand on the hilt of his sword and draws it with quick motion and successfully parries the whip as it fell to the ground and disappears.

"Dawn you take pleasure in inflicting pain." Ash stated

"Quit saying that. You're speaking nonsense." Dawn said not believing him.

Ash doesn't respond but prepares for a counter attack.

_'Aura Agility!' _Ash thinks as he moves with inhuman speed towards.

"Oh no you don't!" Dawn exclaims as she did a hand gesture and several Metal Thorn Whips appeared and shot towards Ash. Ash easily avoids and parries each one of them as he continued advancing towards Dawn.

"Grr! Steel Type Move: Bullet Punch!" Dawn declares as her fist glowed silver ready to punch Ash when he's close enough.

When he was she threw her fist but Ash using the flat side of his blade parried it and delivered a punch of his own on Dawn's left cheek.

"Ooohh!" Dawn grunts as she flew back but was able to recover on her feet.

"My natural elemental type is Fighting Dawn which means your Empoleon's half Steel type is weak against me." Ash stated

"You'll pay for that." Dawn said coldly rubbing her cheek.

"Awesome Ash! Way to go!" Brendan exclaimed excitedly.

"He's done it now." Kenny said dreadfully.

_'No. Ash isn't just fighting. He's trying to do something for her.' _Misty thought looking on in wonder.

"Pachirisu return!" Dawn said as she returned her Pokemon back its Pokeball.

"(Huh?)" Pikachu said as he wonders what Dawn is going to do next.

"I didn't think I would have to use it against you but now my patience is at its limits." Dawn said coldly as she put the Pokeball away.

"Oh no! She's going to do it!" May yelled in fear remembering what happened to her.

The entire arena turned back to normal as the metal steel concentrated on Dawn covering her body head to toe.

"Now you'll feel what real pain is like!" Dawn yelled angrily as she glowed brightly.

**-Cue Dawn's Angry Theme-**

**"My hatred is the steel that strengthens my heart! Let its iron will dominate the world! Release!" **Dawn chanted as the metal around her body started to form into a full body of armor.

It looked like what a Valkyrie would wear with a light blue color scheme. Boots, greaves, curaiss, gauntlets, and a helmet.

"Behold what true power is." Dawn said as she exerted her enormous pressure.

"Grrrgghh!" Ash held his heart at the pain he felt.

Suddenly Ash's birthmark from his right hand that was covered with the fingerless glove started to glow. More precisely the center triangle glowed red.

Everyone in the entire stadium was feeling the force of Dawn pressure.

"That's some force! I'm having a hard time standing even from here!" Rhonda announced on her knees.

"And to think there's still more where that came from!" Rui said to Wes keeping still.

"Yeah I know!" Wes replies a little use to so much power.

The people in the private row were suffering the worst.

"It's too much!" Kenny yelled in pain.

"I don't know how long I can hold on!" Brendan said on the floor.

_'What is this pain?' _Misty and May thought as they held their hearts feeling extreme pain from it.

"Steel Type Move: Flash Cannon!" Dawn declares as she formed silver energy from her hands and then shot a huge beam straight towards Ash who's back was facing the private row.

Ash looked to his friends in the private row.

_'Not good! Aura Shield!' _Ash thinks as he formed an invisible barrier made up of aura and shielded them and himself from the blast.

"Dawn! How could you?" Leona yelled in anger at what Dawn did.

"Yeah! You could have killed us but I don't think you cared in the least you witch!" Brendan yelled in anger as well.

Dawn was looking down contemplating what they've said.

"That's right... That's correct... I'm a witch. A frightful woman who inflicts pain and enjoys doing so." Dawn said as she smiles.

Ash looks on.

"It's fun! Inflicting pain to others so that they can feel how miserable I am with my powers is truly fun!" Dawn said looking back up smiling with a look of evil in her eyes.

_'She enjoys it. But does she herself take pleasure from it?' _Ash thought not convinced as he sees something passed Dawn's eyes.

_'It's now or never!' _Ash thought with a determined look.

"Pikachu we have to do it now!" Ash yelled to his partner who was stuck on the ground.

"(Go for it!)" Pikachu replied

Ash sheathed his sword and then pulled from his pocket a Pokeball with a lightning insignia over the button meaning that it was Pikachu's ball.

_'I know how much you dislike being inside this but it's the only way.'_ Ash thought

"Pikachu return!" Ash declares as a red beam shot from the ball towards Pikachu turning him into energy as he went inside it.

_'Now to call forth the power of Elemental Light.'_ Ash thought as a light blue light enveloped the Pokeball.

_'What's he up to?' _Dawn thought as to why Ash is still trying to fight back.

When the light faded the Pokeball took a completely different form.

"What the hell is that?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"It's Aura Metal Model X." Ash said with no emotion.

"Aura Metal Model X?" Dawn said thinking that she heard something similar a long time ago.

Aura Metal Model X had a light blue color scheme with a red jewel in the center with Ash's birthmark on it.**(See Biometal Model X for details.)**

"Now then! Let's begin!" Ash announces as he uses the it to make an X.

**-Cue Ash's Inner Light Theme Song-**

**"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Shine brightly! Aura Armor Model X!" **Ash chants as the Aura Metal turns into a bright light blue light and rises up into the night sky as if it was a star. He jumps up into the air. Suddenly it explodes above Ash showering him with stardust as something began forming all over his body. His clothing started to change. The stardust formed metal light blue colored boots with shin guards, silver colored metal pants covered his thighs, metal light blue colored armor covered his pelvic area, his black shirt became hard as steel, his blazer became light blue metal armor with shoulder guards, his arms were now covered with light blue gauntlets with gold rings and red orbs in the back of its hands, he now has black metal gloves with silver colored fingers, a light blue helmet materialized with a red jewel on the forehead.**(Just think Megaman Model X with Falcon Armor.)**

Everyone was shocked as they watched Ash slowly descend down to the ground with his head down and arms crossed shining light blue with stardust particles around him.

"I've never thought I could actually see this in my life! What majesty it's showing!" Rhonda announces with wide eyes at what she's seeing.

"Ash... is... Beautiful." May said while blushing mesmerized unable to stop looking at Ash.

"Oh my Ho-Oh." Misty said unable to move her body at seeing how amazing Ash looks.

"What is this?" Drew asked in wonder.

"I don't know but I feel like nothing can harm me now." Leona replied

Ash landed as he stopped shining, raised his head, and uncrossed his arms ready in a battle position.

"For those who don't already know what just happened Ash just activated Aura Armor which can match the power of Release of any Kido user! Only the Aura users can use this power meaning that Ash is one himself!" Rhonda announces stupefied.

"WHAT? Ash is an Aura user!" Brendan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" Brock admitted

"Well it kind of explains a lot." Kenny revealed

"SO COOL!" Max yelled in awe.

"Giggle. Ash sure knows how to attract a crowd." Caroline said that Ash is unintentionally being dramatic.

_'So he finally mastered it.' _Norman thought with a smile.

"Please save my daughter." Johanna said with a low voice as she prayed.

Wes and Rui didn't know what to think at this turn of events.

Abby glared at the memories of the power that so destroyed so many of her kind.

* * *

**With Lance**

"So that's his secret." Lance said to himself before smiling.

"I guess can understand Ash keeping quiet since he's probably one of the last of his kind right now." Lance said no longer suspicious of Ash.

* * *

**With Lucas**

"Very good Ash. You're one step closer to achieving your goals." Lucas said with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

**With the Oaks**

Gary shot up from his bed but was stopped by his grandfather.

"He held back on me that bastard!" Gary yelled in rage.

"Gary please stay calm." Professor Oak said trying to calm his grandson down.

"You knew about this didn't you grandpa?" Gary exclaimed

Professor Oak didn't answer but his eyes told yes.

* * *

**Private Box**

Delanzo was yelling at the top of his lungs words that no children should ever hear.

"I don't believe this! How could my sources be unable to find any information of any survivors!" Delanzo yelled cursing the Aura users.

Kira looked on to the arena ignoring his benefactor's rants.

_'What will you do now Aura user?'_ Kira pondered

* * *

**With Paul**

"This was not part of the plan!" Paul growled under his breathe as he stormed off somewhere.

* * *

**Arena**

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" Dawn said unamused

"Well I guess this means you can't call me a nobody know can you?" Ash said with a grin.

"Just because you're an Aura user doesn't mean you'll win." Dawn said narrowing her eyes.

"Perhaps but my Aura Armor is more than enough to fight against your Release!" Ash stated

* * *

**Aura Armor Model X**

**Element:Light**

**Type:Electric**

**Pokémon:Pikachu**

**Ability:Lightningrod  
**

**(Draws in all Electric moves)**

**Color:Light Blue**

**Primary Weapon:X-Cannon**

* * *

"Just try it!" Dawn yelled as she dashed towards Ash to punch him.

"Very well." Ash said standing still.

"What's he thinking? Even with that armor he doesn't stand a chance against a direct hit from Dawn!" Kenny exclaimed in fear.

When Dawn threw a punch with her right fist Ash at the last moment caught it with his right hand. The impact caused a huge force of wind to blow making some people in the audience to hold on to something until it died down but Ash stood his ground not budging.

"O Kay I stand corrected." Kenny said in surprise.

"Haven't you learned yet that just using brute power will never cut it?" Ash asked

"Grr Shut up!" Dawn growled trying to break free from his grip.

"I guess you'll have to learn the hard way." Ash said as he pushed Dawn by her hand and then a cannon formed in his right hand and pointed it at her.

"Electric Type Move: Charge Beam!" Ash declared as he fired an electric energy ball at Dawn.**(Everyone of Ash's attacks are colored light blue and not yellow.)  
**

"Oooff!" Dawn grunted as she was hit and pushed back even farther but with her own armor protected her from severe damage.

_'The Z-Saber transforms into the X-Cannon in this armor so even though everyone knows I'm an Aura user they still don't know I'm the Chosen One.' _Ash thought glad at the convenience.

"You'll have to do better than that." Dawn smirked wiping the dust from her armor.

"If you say so! Electric Type Move: Charge!" Ash declared as he electrical energy began charging inside the X-Cannon while pointing it at Dawn.

Dawn not going to just stand their started an attack of her own.

"Steel Type Move: Flash Cannon!" Dawn declared as she fired the silver beam towards Ash.

"Electric Type Move: Charged Charge Beam!" Ash declares as he fired an even bigger electric energy ball that collided with Dawn's attack.

Ash and Dawn were now struggling to overpower one another's attack.

"Amazing! It seems that in a competition of strength Ash is able to hold his own against Dawn who has already shown us how powerful she is!" Rhonda announced as she and everyone else watch the sparks fly.

"I never thought I'd see the day Dawn would be hard pressed in a show of brute power." Leona admitted

"There's hope for Ash yet." Zoey stated

"Yeah but how long can he maintain it?" Kenny wondered

"Oh come on you guys Ash is an Aura user! We have to have faith that he can win!" May exclaimed

"May's right! Now I know that Ash can do anything because I believe in him!" Misty exclaimed

_'That's right you two. Faith is what Dawn needs the most and only Ash can give it to her.' _Johanna thought

As the attacks went on Ash began glowing.

"What are you up to now?" Dawn yelled

"Nothing. It seems that Charge Beam's effect has raised my special attack." Ash revealed

As such his attack got even stronger as it began overpowering Dawn's attack. As much as Dawn pushed harder it was no use. She stopped her attack and moved out of the way as the Charge Beam shot passed from where Dawn use to be and hit a big rock causing a massive explosion.

Everyone was wide eyed at the sheer power that Ash's attack had. When the smoke cleared the big rock was no longer there and only a smoking pile of rubble was left.

"Wow! No one in their right mind would want to take a hit like that!" Rhonda announced shuddering at the thought.

Dawn was currently on her knees panting and looking at the destruction.

_'Impossible! I thought only Paul and Kira would be the only ones to overpower me!'_ Dawn thought in surprise.

Dawn then heard sparks in the opposite direction. She turned her head around to see Ash with his X-Cannon right in front of her face as he began charging for another Charged Charge Beam. Dawn was wide eyed at letting her guard down so easily that she was too stunned to move.

"Go Ash! Finish her off!" Brendan yelled

"Brendan!" Everyone else yelled disapprovingly.

"What?" Brendan asked what's the problem.

"Even though Dawn's been a pain to us doesn't mean she deserves what coming to her!" Misty exclaimed

"I can't believe I just said that!" Misty said not understanding why she would defend Dawn.

"I think Ash feels the same way Misty." May said looking on.

The X-Cannon started shining indicating that the it was fully charged. Ash stood there looking at Dawn with no expression.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me off." Dawn said sadly hoping that Ash who would end her misery.

Ash did nothing for a moment until he moved his right arm slightly to the right.

"Electric Type Move: Charged Charge Beam." Ash declared with a monotone voice as the huge electric energy ball shot right passed Dawn an inch from her head as it hit and destroyed another big rock causing a huge explosion.

"No Dawn. I will not kill you." Ash answered as he jumped a few feet away.

"Why did he do that? He could have won right there!" Brendan yelled in outrage.

_'You're wrong Brendan. Ash is trying to do something in this match.'_ May thought as she watched her Ash.

"You won't kill me?" Dawn said softly

"YOU WON'T KILL ME?" Dawn yelled in anger as her energy flared up.

Everyone in the private row was on edge at her outburst.

"Wretched world." Dawn said with ire in her voice as she held her heart.

Ash widened his eyes at what she said.

"I hate this world. If I wasn't born in a family with so much power I would..." Dawn said with such sad and angry eyes.

"You never enjoyed your powers. Nor did you take pleasure in people's pain." Ash said as he figures out Dawn more.

"Yes. If I was born in a normal family where people like Delanzo wouldn't bother us then I would have been happy. That is why I hate myself" Dawn answered angrily.

"I almost felt I had to live my life unable to do anything when I was being tortured by him for being weak. I felt like no matter what I did I couldn't stop the desire for power so I can destroy him. But the more and more I desired power to destroy him, the more the desire changed into impulses to destroy anything that was in my way. So I gave up being my old weak self and created another 'self'." Dawn explained

"When I'm in the mask(both literally and figuratively). I'm not the weak me. I'm indifferent to destruction or causing pain even to my friends. That is when Paul told me that I didn't need any emotions to be a strong warrior and I should fight with all my power no matter who I face. I was save by those words. I only need to live for Paul. No longer think or feel. Just fight." Dawn finished explaining.

"You need to think and feel on your own!" Ash yelled arguing with her beliefs.

"I don't care. Paul will think for me." Dawn said in despair looking away.

"Don't run away from it, Dawn!" Ash trying to convince her.

"I have to. I can't do anything." Dawn said not convinced.

"Yes you can! The person who rejects the pleasure of doing terrible things is still inside you! As long as you feel that way, you can start over! You can still save yourself!" Ash said not giving up on her.

"Just shut up." Dawn said under her breathe.

_'I can reach out to her in this match.' _Ash thought not letting up.

Ash then started concentrating his Aura for an attack as light blue electricity charged in his left fist.

Dawn felt her heart thump with a sudden pain, then Ash felt it in his heart, then Misty felt it in her heart as she held it, and last May felt it and did the same.

"Misty what's wrong?" Brock asked worried.

"May what's wrong?" Brendan asked worried.

"Electric Type Move: Thunder Punch!" Ash declared as he dashed towards Dawn with such agility.

Dawn used her arms to shield herself as Ash's attack hit her arms causing Dawn to slide back until she hit a rock. The rock crumbled at the impact.

"All I can do is fight and make you feel pain and suffering." Dawn said as she dusted herself off and put on a white mask that had no facial features except for the pupil-less eyes that are needed to see.

Everyone wondered what it was about.

"Dawn, you really are a villainous girl." Lucas said as he watched from where he was.

"What's that mask for?" Drew wondered

"It's bad news. Dawn only puts on that mask when she is dead set on killing a powerful opponent. Meaning she won't hold back any more." Zoey explained on edge.

If they were not afraid before then they're afraid now.

"Dawn." Ash said in anticipation.

"Now it's my turn to injure you." Dawn said with no emotion as she started concentrating her energy for a powerful move. A strong gust of wind began as it started to circle around Dawn like a tornado.

"I'll slice you into oblivion with one of my most powerful moves. Steel Type Move: Metal Razor Gale!" Dawn declares as small pieces of sharp metal came out of her armor and were now flying in the circling wind.

"Geh."Dawn grunted as her heart thumped in pain as she held it with her right hand.

The gust of wind surrounding Dawn started to expand dangerously coming closer to the Rookies and the audience.

"Here it come! Everyone brace for impact!" Norman warns as everyone got down and protected each other. No one in the audience except for Lucas knew the coming danger.

_'If I have to. I'll stop it in time before anyone gets hurt.' _Lucas thought getting ready if need be.

_'Ash.'_ Misty and May both thought as they worried for him.

Wes and Rui had to retreat in safer ground.

_'Not good!' _Ash looks in the private row for a second before preparing something.

"Pikachu we have to use it now!" Ash said to Pikachu who was actually the armor.

_"(But it'll drain most of our energy and leave you vulnerable!)" _Pikachu's voice was heard from the armor.

"I know but we have no other choice!" Ash exclaimed as he began shining light blue brightly as he rose up in the air.**(Model X can't fly but is using Magnet Rise to levitate.)  
**

"Ultimate Defensive Move: Victim Sanctuary!" Ash declares as big dragon like wings made up of light blue electrical energy sprouted from his back.

"What?" Dawn exclaims in disbelief.

"This move will automatically negate the power of any destructive move that dares to endanger the lives of the innocent!" Ash explained as the wings engulfed the entire arena blocking the gust of wind filled with sharp metal pieces from harming anyone.

Suddenly the wind stopped as Ash's armor and wings dissolved into stardust and was now floating up in the sky.

Ash landed on the ground.

Everyone in the private row got up.

"Ash managed to stop it!" Kenny said in amazement.

"Yeah but his armor is in pieces!" Leona said with dread looking at Ash who was now wearing his normal clothes.

"He's the same as ever." Micheal stated remembering the time when Ash pushed him out of the way from getting hit by Gary and instead got himself hit so he can protect him.

"I'm not done. Steel Type Move: Metal Shard Bomb!" Dawn declared as a round steel bomb materialized in her right hand. She threw it up in the air before it exploded causing small shards of sharp metal to shower down onto the arena.

Ash used his arms as cover as the shards were cutting his skin causing some minor bleeding. Dawn was protected by her steel armor so she didn't suffer any wounds but a stray shard hit her mask(not metal) causing the bottom part to come off enabling people to see her smile haughtily.

"I hope he's alright!" May exclaimed as she clasped her hand together.

"As if small shards would do severe damage to him." Abby assured

"As much as I hate to admit it. She's right." Misty admitted but not liking it.

Suddenly the stardust up in the air started gathering together as they were headed towards Ash.

"When a star dies it implodes into stardust particles and scatters into space. However, eventually the stardust will begin to gather together and form a new shining star!" Ash explains as the stardust engulfs him and with a bright light Ash was now once again equipped with Aura Armor Model X.

"Humph, it doesn't matter how much you struggle. You can't win." Dawn said with a smile.

"We'll see about that. Electric Type Move: Thunder Wave!" Ash declares as he extended his right arm as electrical waves shot out of it and headed for Dawn.

"Grrgghh!" Dawn grunted as the move was successful and she was now paralyzed.

"Nicely done! Now there's a chance that Dawn won't be able to move or use any moves!" Brock said impressed.

"But Dawn's been paralyzed before and it didn't stop her in the least." Leona revealed.

"As if this will stop me! I won't stop until you're dead!" Dawn yelled as her energy flared up again.

Dawn's heart thumped in pain once again as she held it.

"Not so fun is it?" Ash asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Shut up!" Dawn yelled in anger.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Ash asked with no emotion in his voice.

_'Why is my heart throbbing? Why isn't this fun? Why does it hurt?' _Dawn thought as her heart ached.

'The time for you to change has come." Ash said as Dawn looked to him curiously.

"Your pleasure for destruction, which has tormented you all this time-grrghh" Ash holds his heart as it aches as well.

"Hasn't that pain changed into a pain that we, who bear the same feelings all share? Our pain that has guided us all. This pain is asking us for something. And to find the answer, we must think on our own." Ash said as he, Misty, and May felt the pain in their hearts as a result of them feeling the pain that Dawn feels due to their connection.

"Couldn't be that our feelings hold the answer? Don't leave the thinking to others! Think for yourself!" Ash pleaded as he held his heart.

"What does a witch like me need to think about? So long as Paul shows me the way and loves me, then-!" Dawn said but was interrupted.

"No! You have to love yourself!" Ash pleads.

"If I could do that... if I could do that...NO I CAN'T DO THAT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M SUFFERING?" Dawn screams in despair as her energy limiter short circuited as her entire power was unleashed and felt by everyone. Her helmet but not her mask dissolved at the sheer pressure causing her hair to sway wildly.

"STEEL TYPE MOVE: METAL RAZOR GALE!" Dawn yells as a hurricane surrounded her filled with many razor sharp shards of metal as it began slicing up every rock in the arena into pieces as it was slowly getting bigger threatening everyone once again.

The Rookies, their family, and the audience all braced for impact at the powerful attack.

"I'll destroy everything here especially you!" Dawn yells furiously at Ash.

"I'll catch anything you dish out! Vent out all of your sorrow!" Ash yells ready for anything.

**"ULTIMATE DEFENSIVE MOVE: VICTIM SANCTUARY!"** Ash declares as he began shining and the dragon wings appeared from his back once again. Ash then made a dash towards Dawn putting his arms around her in a hug as the wings were trying to close around them.

"LET GO OF ME!" Dawn screams as the razor sharp shards began concentrating on Ash.

"No! I will never give up! Especially on you!" Ash yells as he grunts in pain at how so many shards were slicing him up.

The wings finally closed up as the hurricane died down and was now dissolving into stardust particles in the sky.

"Huh? The pain is fading." Dawn said softly as her heart was no longer throbbing.

Ash then lets go of Dawn and jumps a few feet away. Dawn looks at him.

"Now that your armor is once again in pieces you're wide open. If I land an attack now, I'll win!" Dawn pointed out.

Ash looks at her but he was not worried in the least.

"I wish everything would just go away. Don't try to make me think. You're indeed a wretched foe!" Dawn said in anger.

"If I am, why are you crying?" Ash asks.

Dawn gasps in surprise as she feels a tear slide down her left cheek visible because of the damaged mask.

"Aura Armor Model X has absorbed enough destructive power and is now able to unleash the final attack!" Ash reveals as the stardust in the air started gathering together and formed one big light blue energy sphere that in the night sky looks like a shining star.

"Ultimate Counter Move: Cosmic Blast!" Ash declares as the energy sphere shoots down towards Dawn like a shooting star and hits her.

Dawn gasps as she is hit and her armor is destroyed forming back into Empoleon and shatters her mask surprisingly Dawn is not injured the least as she fell on her knees and looks up towards Ash.

What Ash sees greatly surprises him.

"Help...me..." Dawn pleads with a weak voice as tears stream down her face.

"Dawn!" Ash yells about to run to her but heard a voice from the audience.

"That was an amazing victory!" someone cheers.

"I expected nothing less from an Aura user!" another cheers.

As the cheers of Ash was happening the light blue energy sphere landed on Ash's right palm turning back into Aura Metal Model X.

Zoey and Leona suddenly appeared next to Dawn. Zoey on her right and Leona on her left. Dawn looks up to the two of them.

'Are you alright Dawn?" Leona asks with concern with a smile on her face.

"Let us help you up." Zoey said with a smile on her face as Leona and her helped Dawn get on her feet by Dawn's shoulder as they slowly walked towards the private row.

"Zoey... Leona... I'm sorry." Dawn weakly said as they were walkin still shedding tears.

"It's alright Dawn." Zoey said smiling solemnly.

"Yeah, that doesn't matter now." Leona said also smiling solemnly.

Aura Metal Model X turned back into a Pokeball before Pikachu came out on Ash's shoulder.

"(So how did I do?)" Pikachu asked

"You did great buddy." Ash said with a smile.

"The winner of the first semifinal match is Ash from Pallet Town!" Wes and Rui announces.

Ash then looks at the girls.

_'Dawn Berlitz.' _Ash thought looking at her retreating form.

* * *

**A/N: I guess what Dawn needed was a hug right? Well her evil mask has been destroyed and now her real self can finally see the light. **

**Happy Spring Break everybody.**


	22. Three Way Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7 which I noticed no longer exists.**

* * *

**Three Way Duel**

"And there you have it folks! I would have never have thought to get live footage of an Aura user in action let alone witness it in front of my eyes!" Rhonda exclaimed while she spoke in front of the camera.

The cheers throughout the stadium were so loud that one would not be able to understand what each individual was cheering. However all of that was being completely unheard as Ash watched Zoey and Leona led Dawn back into the private row.

"Dawn, I hope my no all of our feelings reached you." Ash said to himself.

"(I'm sure she got your message. You pretty much hammered it into her.)" Pikachu said as he climbed up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah your right." Ash said to his partner as he walked towards the others.

"Sister" Lucas said as he watched on from where he is.

* * *

**Private Box**

Delanzo was furious showing as he was tightening his grip on his cane which was on the verge of breaking. He was not angry that Dawn had lost. No, he did not care in the slightest about her. It was the fact that an Aura user was still alive under his very nose and that none of his vast intel that scoured every Republic world had any idea one was living in Pallet Town.

"How could that boy stay under the radar for so long?" Delanzo asked himself as Kira stayed passive watching Ash. A knock came from the door of Delanzo's private box.

"What is it?" Delanzo yelled as he was not up for visitor's at this moment.

The door opened as Paul who was let in by Kaliam and Bolt who were guarding it walked inside with his hands in his pockets who was scowling even more than usual.

"We have a problem." Paul said as of matter of fact.

"Don't you think I'm aware of that Paul?" Delanzo seethed as now there was thorn in his plans.

"What do we do now? With how he managed to defeat Dawn it shows the Aura user might stand a chance against me or even Kira." Paul stated as his view shifted towards the android.

"He cannot win no matter what! I'm come too far now just to lose everything!" Delanzo exclaimed as he stood up and faced Paul.

"I have an idea." Delanzo stated as he told his plan. Afterwords Paul's eyes widened.

"Are you sure they will agree to that?" Paul asked skeptically.

"Humph, I am playing towards the crowd. They will definitely want to see it. The boy and the proctors will have to agree to it." Delanzo said with a smirk.

"Now the two of you get ready." Delanzo said to both Paul and Kira.

Paul nodded and Kira said affirmative as they walked out of the room.

"Let's see how the boy deals with this." Delanzo said to himself with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Private Row**

As Ash returned he saw Dawn crying in her mother's embrace as Kenny, Zoey, and Leona watched solemnly. Dawn's Empoleon was returned to its ball courtesy from Kenny.

"Ash!" May exclaimed as she jump in joy and gave the trainer a big hug which took Ash by surprise while Pikachu jumped off from his shoulder.

"Ash you were amazing! Why didn't you tell me you were an Aura user?" May said hugging him with a smile on her face.

Ash couldn't say anything as his face was buried in between May's ample chest and could only blush at the thought of where his face is.

"Alright May! Stop suffocating him!" Misty yelled angrily as she separated the two glaring both to a blushing Ash and a grinning slyly May.

"Alright that's enough you two." Brock said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Back on topic. Ash, why didn't you tell us you were an Aura user?" Drew asked Ash who recovered from his hormones.

"Yeah! That's right! Why didn't you tell m-us!" Misty said angrily as she hit Ash on the head inwardly hurt Ash didn't trust her enough to tell her.

"Calm down Misty. It's probably due to all of the politics we had to endure." Brendan said to placate Misty as he remembered that Aura users were not favored by Delanzo.

"I'm sorry Misty, everyone it's just that I didn't any of you to look at me differently and just be your friend." Ash stated a little ashamed of himself for keeping it a secret.

"It's alright Ash we all understand why right everyone?" Micheal said as he looked to the others. They all nodded while Misty did so begrudgingly.

"THAT WAS SO AMAZING!" Max yelled excitedly as he looked at Ash with stars in his eyes.

"The way you said "Shine brightly! Aura Armor Model X!" was so cool!" Max said as he mimicked Ash's transformation movements causing Pikachu to sweat drop.

"Well, looks like someone has a fan." Caroline said happily watching her son act like such a fan boy.

"Yes, well you look like you could use some first aid Ash. Dawn's attacks did quite a number on you." Norman stated

Everyone remembered and looked at Ash. He had cuts all over his body and blood stains on his clothing.

"Oh my poor Ashy, let me make you all better." Abigail said seductively as she walked towards Ash.

"OH NO YOU DON"T!" Misty and May yelled as they blocked Abby from reaching Ash.

"I'll do the honors." May said as she gathered Kido and started to use her healing powers.

"Thanks May, are you sure?" Ash asked with concern.

"I already recovered from when I fought Dawn so I'm alright." May said happy that Ash cared for her own well being rather than his own.

"If you say so." Ash said to May with a smile.

Ash then looked towards Dawn who was now sleeping in her mother's lap.

"How is she?" Ash asked in concern.

"After everything it's no wonder she fell asleep so quickly, but I think she'll do fine and it's all thanks to you." Johanna said to Ash with a look of gratitude on her face.

"I haven't seen Dawn cry in such a long time." Leona said with relief while Zoey nodded in agreement.

"You were able to reach the real Dawn when the rest of us failed, I am in your debt." Kenny said as he bowed his head in thanks but secretly upset that he was not the one to do so.

"Well I could never stand the sight of someone suffering who didn't deserve it." Ash said which earned the approval of the adults.

"Can you really forgive her? I get the impression that she caused pain to you guys whenever you came into contact with her." Abigail questioned as she did not understand why they do not hate Dawn even after all that she has done to them.

"Well she did try to kill Ash, May, and I and treated us like dirt but I don't hate her. I mean everything that has happened in her childhood I couldn't help but feel sorry for her." Misty said as she looked at the slumbering princess.

"As long as Dawn resents all the bad things that she has done and finds a way to redeem herself then I will forgive her." May said with a smile as she continues healing Ash.

"Hmm, that's OK I guess."_'These humans and their sentimentality.' _Abby thought in disgust.

"Dawn's alright now but we still have the main problem to deal with." Ash said to everyone as May finished healing all of his injuries.

"That's right! Paul, Kira, and that bastard of a commander Delanzo for the future of the Republic!" Brendan exclaimed as they were the root of all their troubles.

"With Ash now revealed to be an Aura user Delanzo will now target Ash to make sure he loses or probably even killed." Zoey stated with worry in her eyes.

"Even Delanzo wouldn't try to kill Ash! That would make him hated throughout Republic space right?" Leona said unsure.

"Not in public at least but if Kira makes it to the finals and does defeat Ash then he would be unstoppable in shaping the Republic in his image." Norman stated to everyone.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope that jackass Paul does win against Kira." Drew stated but felt as though he wanted to wash his mouth off with soap.

"I don't know guys. I have a bad feeling that it will be a lot worse than that." Brock said

"Don't jinx it you idiot!" Misty yelled at Brock.

* * *

**While all of that was happening**

Pikachu was watching as his trainer and friends were talking then suddenly Buneary came out of her Pokeball.

"(Oh thank you so much!)" Buneary said as she gave Pikachu a big hug.

"(It...was...no...problem)" Pikachu grunted trying to pry Buneary off him.

Just then Torchic came out of her ball and separated the two.

"(Your appreciation as been noted.)" Torchic said glaring at Buneary.

"(Humph, your just mad because my trainer and I beat you and yours.)" Buneary shot back.

"(What was that!)" Torhic exclaimed as she bumped heads with Buneary and pushed.

"(You heard me!)" Buneary yelled pushing back.

Pikachu sweat dropped as Torchic and Buneary were in a lightning glare with metaphorical electricity being shot towards each other.

* * *

**Back to the humans**

"Norman is right. If Kira wins then all Pokemon will be treated as nothing more than tools rather than living beings." Professor Oak stated as he arrived at the private row.

"Professor, I thought you were watching over Gary?" Micheal asked his new found mentor.

"Gary said he wanted some alone time with is thoughts so I came here" Professor Oak explained why he's here.

"Give him all the time in the world."_'but I wouldn't hold my breath.'_ Misty said and thought to herself.

"By the way Ash, congratulations on your victory and that you managed to use the Aura Armor." Professor Oak said smiling to Ash.

"Thanks Professor." Ash said smiling as well.

"Wait Professor! If you know about the Aura Armor then did you know all along that Ash was an Aura user?" Micheal questioned

"Yes Micheal I always knew and before you ask I kept it a secret for Ash's safety. If the general public of the Republic knew that an Aura user is alive then the Separatists and the Demons would know as well they would do anything in their power to have him or her eliminated." Professor Oak explained

The Rookies cringed at the thought of being targeted by practically every enemy of the Aura users and the Republic and wondered how Ash felt always having to hide who he really is even to his friends.

"It must be a heavy burden to bear." May said mostly to herself as she looked at Ash.

"It is but it's worth it." Ash said to everyone still smiling as they smiled as well.

"May I have your attention please!" Rhonda announced as she appeared on the big screen.

"Huh, what's this about?" Kenny questioned as everyone's attention was now on the screen.

"I have word that the Commander of the Poketopian Central Military Defense wishes to make an announcement." Rhonda stated as the screen replaced her picture with that of Delanzo's.

"What does he want?" Leona said as she glared at the screen.

"I don't know but I bet it's nothing good." Zoey answered with a displeased look on her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have great new that the boy known as Ash is indeed a genuine Aura user and am proud to announce that there is a survivor." Delanzo stated with a smile on his face.

"What a load of bull!" Rui yelled as she watched with Wes.

"I know. Being happy is far from what Delanzo would do if he found out an Aura user was still alive." Wes stated getting very suspicious.

"I'm afraid your right Wes." Lance said as he approached the two.

"What do you mean Lance?" Rui asked not liking this one bit.

"See for yourself." Lance said a they continued to watch.

"To celebrate this great discovery I am announcing that we do something special for the final round." Delanzo announce with a smile but to those who know him that smile is a forced one.

"What does he mean something special?" Brock wondered

"I have decided that the final round will take place with the remaining three participants and that anything goes when they battle each other." Delanzo stated finally revealing his plan before signing off.

While the crowds in the audience cheered the people in the private row gasped in shock.

"What! That means that Ash will be fighting both Paul and Kira!" May said with shock.

"And it's obvious they're going to double team him!" Misty outraged at this turn of events.

"I have to do it." Ash said with a look of determination.

"What? Dude it's obviously a setup so you'd lose!" Brendan exclaimed with surprise at Ash's decision.

"Yeah if you win then Delanzo is finished. He can't take any chances with you." Drew said agreeing with Brendan.

"That's exactly the point." Ash commented

"What do you mean? Kenny asked

"He's scared of me. Which means he's afraid that he will lose his position as commander of the military and will be punished for what he did to Dawn and all other crimes he committed while under power." Ash answered as he looked at the sleeping Dawn.

"Ash, Paul and Kira won't go down easily. Are you sure about this?" Johanna asked with concern. She did not want her daughter's savior to get hurt even more than when he fought her.

"I'm sure and besides there's nothing really I can do about it." Ash said knowing the odds are currently not in his favor.

"Well with how you performed I know you will do a great job." Norman said while Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Kick butt Ash!" Max exclaimed with his fist raised.

"Show them what Aura users are made of!" Leona yelled as she made a punching motion.

"The Republic is counting on you." Zoey said as she winked.

"Don't let anything stand in your way." Kenny said as he put his fist to his heart.

"As if you need me to tell you how to be a badass." Drew said as he crossed his arms.

"Make sure to shove that pole up Paul's ass even further!"Brendan said with a thumbs up.

"Do your people proud." Brock said with a nod.

"You were trained well so show them what you can do." Professor Oak said

"I guess you may be able to keep your promise after all." Micheal said as he and Ash fist bumped.

"If you win Ashy I'll give you a special reward." Abby said seductively but a little jokingly.

"Remember you're never alone." May said as she gave him a three second kiss on the lips.

Ash turned to Dawn who was sleeping peacefully and then up to Johanna.

"From both me and my daughter. Good luck." Johanna said as she looked lovingly at her daughter.

Ash nodded and then was surprised when Misty hugged him and kissed him with just as much passion as she could.

"Just be careful you idiot." Misty whispered as she looked at him with a loving smile.

"Well you know me." Ash said with wink as they separated. Ash left the private box and towards the arena.

"Let's do this Pikachu." Ash said to his partner.

"(Wouldn't miss this for all the ketchup bottles in the world!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he climbed up onto Ash's shoulder.

"(Do your best!)" Torchic and Buneary yelled at the same time.

* * *

**Secluded Area**

"So Ash. How will you deal with this situation?" Lucas queried with another person beside him.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked the person next to him.

"Well it's definitely going to be exciting as hell." the person said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Arena**

While Ash was walking to the arena he looked at Lance who gave him a nod. Ash nodded back signaling that he is ready for this fight. He saw Paul and Kira enter the arena as well although in separate entrances.

"Alright you three you all know what to do. Double teaming against an opponent isn't against the rules but I won't like it and anything goes but I will stop the fight if one of you is clearly defeated and recover him before continuing the match one on one." Wes stated as he explained the rules.

"And by all means there is no killing whatsoever do I make myself clear?" Rui said sternly mostly towards Paul.

"Yes" Ash agreed

"Affirmative" Kira answered

"Fine" Paul accepted

_'Delanzo ordered us to fight each other while we battle the brat as to not let the Republic know we want him out of the picture.' _Paul thought angrily as he wanted to team up with Kira to quickly take care of Ash.

_'With how angry Paul is I suspect he has to fight Kira while fighting me and vice versa so it would look fair.' _Ash thought as the playing field is now even.

"The final match is about to commence! We have competitors Ash from Pallet Town now identified as an Aura user, Paul from Solaceon Town, and Kira of the Republic Military in a three way battle! Last one standing will be declared the winner!" Rhonda announced

"Alright let the final match...!" Rui began announcing.

"This is it!" Misty said as she and the others waited in anticipation.

**"BEGIN!" **Rui finished

Ash drew his sword while Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and got into battle position while sparks formed from his cheeks.

"Honchcrow!" Paul announced as he threw his Pokeball his Dark Flying Pokemon appeared.

"Crow!" Honchcrow cried as he materialized.

"Kido." Paul declared as Honchcrow entered his body and his purple sword appeared in is hand.

"Searching Pokemon data bank." Kira said with his monotone voice.

"Selecting Metagross." Kira said as he glowed silver for a second and drew his sword from his back.

_'I guess he prefers steel types the most.' _Ash thought as Kira could have selected any Pokemon from the database.

The three trainers looked to each other waiting for one to make the first move. This kept happening for a few more seconds.

"The suspense is killing! Someone do something already!" Rhonda announced as she gripped her microphone tightly while the camera was glued to the arena not wanting to waste a second of making history.

_'I'll take on Paul first as he will definitely be gunning for me.' _Ash decided taking on the lesser threat first.

_'But if I attack Paul then Kira will come at me from behind.' _Ash thought as he thought of a way to keep Kira preoccupied while he was busy with Paul.

_'I got it!' _Ash then took out his five Pokemon balls.

"Charizard! Donphan! Grovyle Buizel! Absol! Come on out!" Ash yelled as he threw the five balls and his Pokemon came out.

"You guys handle Kira while Pikachu and I deal with Paul!" Ash ordered his team to which they agreed.

"That's great! Now he can focus on Paul without distractions!" Brock explained with enthusiasm and the others cheered in agreement.

"Not so fast! Electabuzz! Gliscor! Weavile! Ursaring! Torterra! Show yourselves! Paul yelled as he threw his Pokeballs revealing the rest of his Pokemon.

"Deal with those nuisances!" Paul ordered pointing at Ash's Pokemon.

"Oh no! I completely forgot about them!" Leona said with shock.

"Now Ash can't keep Kira busy since his Pokemon will have to deal with Paul's." Zoey said gritting her teeth.

"(Guys!)" Pikachu yelled

"(Never mind us! We'll take care of these guys!)" Charizard roared as he spewed flame from his mouth.

"(Can't let you have all the fun.)" Donphan said raising his trunk.

"(Always doing things the hard way huh?)" Grovyle said as he sighed and put a twig with a leaf on it in his mouth.

"(We won't let them interfere when you fight off their trainer.)" Buizel said glaring at his opponents.

Absol nodded signifying he'll do his part.

"All right everybody let's GO!" Ash yelled as he used Aura Agility and dashed towards Paul with Pikachu not far behind signaling the others the battle had begun.

* * *

**Private Box**

"So it has begun." Delanzo said to himself as he sat on the chair watching the final match has started.

"The brat maybe an Aura user but even he could not fight both Paul and Kira at the same time and win." he said with a grin on his face as he clasped his cane.

* * *

**The Battle**

Ash did a vertical slash to which Paul blocked with his sword causing wind to burst around them because of the impact. Paul then disengaged Ash by pushing him away while he jumped to his right as he avoid a Thunderbolt from Pikachu. Ash sensing something from behind barreled to his left as he avoided being cleaved by Kira big sword and stopped to see Paul throw his sword at Kira to which changed into a spear ready pierce his artificial skin.

"Steel Type Move: Meteor Mash!" Kira announce has his sword glowed silver and swung it when the spear came close enough and batted it away. Paul extended his hand and the spear turned into its sword form and like telekinesis returned into Paul grip.

"Aura Sphere!" Ash yelled as he launched the ball made of aura at Kira.

"PIKA-CHUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he fired a Thunderbolt at Kira at the same time.

"Steel Type Move: Iron Defense!" Kira announced as his whole body glowed silver for a moment as his defense sharply rose and used his sword to block both attacks. When the attacks made impact on Kira's sword an explosion erupted causing Kira to skid back a few yards smoking but other wise not very damaged.

Paul appearing in thin air tried to take a stab at Ash who managed to parry it swung at Paul hitting him only to turn into purple goo while the real Paul came from behind him and swung horizontally.

"(Oh no you don't!)" Pikachu said in defiance as he used Iron Tail to block Paul's sword mid swing stopping him from hitting Ash. The purple goo then tried to engulf both Ash and Pikachu but Ash grabbed his partner and with an Aura enhanced speed jumped a few feet from Paul.

"Few, that was close." May sighed with relief

"I know. Paul can be tricky with his Kido's ability." Kenny said knowing first hand how Paul can practically make anything with his power.

"So that was Aura Sphere right?" Drew asked with interest

"Yes, it's one few Special Fighting type moves that Aura users and certain kinds of Pokemon can use. It's basically compressed Aura to which explodes when it come into contact with something or someone." Professor Oak explained

"Even with an attack like that with Pikachu's Thunderbolt it barely hurt Kira at all." Misty said with worry and speaking of Kira.

"Steel Type Move: Metal Burst!" Kira announced as he appeared next to Paul and swung his sword at him.

"Grr" Paul growled as he form the the purple goo into a shield and blocked the attack. However Kira's attack was so strong that the impact sent Paul flying. Paul in mid flight manage to correct himself and landed on his feet his shield which had a huge crack formed back into his sword.

"What move was that?" Brendan wondered

"Metal Burst is a Steel type move that it's power depends on how much damage the user took from the last attack and multiplies it by 1.5." Professor Oak explained

"If Paul was sent flying then Kira must have taken a lot of damage from Ash and Pikachu's combined assault." Brock theorized

"If Kira can take that much damage and just keep going like it was nothing then he's even more tougher then I first realized." Zoey said as she knew first hand of Kira's strength.

"Wow! Those three are going at it!" Rui exclaimed in excitement

"If you think that's interesting then look over there." Wes said to Rui pointing at the other fights taking place.

"(Just my luck. I have to fight another electric type.)" Buizel cured as he used Aqua Jet to dodge Electabuzz's Thunderbolt. Buizel then formed a Water Pulse and fired it towards Electabuzz only for him to dodge and ran quickly at Buizel.

_'(He's faster than the other guy's Electavire.)' _Buizel thought as he narrowly avoided getting hit with a Thunder Punch that instead hit the ground. Buizel then fired an Ice Beam at Electabuzz only for Electabuzz to create a Light Screen and the Ice Beam was deflected up at the sky.

"(You didn't think I'd fall for the same trick that Electavire fell for did you?)" Electabuzz taunted at Buizel

"(If you did then I would think that your species were all idiots.)" Buizel answered narrowing his eyes as he charged at his opponent.

Up a few meters above Grovyle and Gliscor are in the middle of an aerial dog fight with Grovyle maneuvering swiftly whenever Gliscor was swooping at him with his X-Scissor.

"(Hold still you pest)" Gliscor demanded missing Grovyle once again.

"(You seem tense. Simmer down will you?)" Grovyle casually said as he fired an Energy Ball at Gliscor only for him to destroy it with another X-Scissor.

"(Why don't I just take you Down!)" Gliscor shot back as his pincers glowed violet and disappeared.

Grovyle's eyes widen and then he instinctively made a hard left avoiding an attack from Gliscor who just appeared at where Grovyle was about to be.

"(How?)" Gliscor said in shock

("Compared to Absol's Night Slash yours is pretty noisy.") Grovyle answered insultingly

"(I'll show you noisy!)" Gliscor yelled as he formed another Night Slash and flew towards Grovyle.

"(Still so tense.)" Grovyle muttered as he formed his Leaf Blades and flew towards Gliscor causing their attacks to clash.

Another clash like swordsman in a duel was happening as Absol and Weavile were hitting each other Night Slash after Night Slash appearing and disappearing in many different locations across the arena. When they stopped to take a breath they separated and prepared for the next assault.

("Not bad but I'm much better than you.)" Weavile boasted to Absol who didn't say a word.**(Well his name anyway)**

("Not the talkative type I see no matter.)" Weavile said as he used Hone Claws to increase his attack and accuracy.

They once again began clashing at each other with their Night Slashes appearing and disappearing whenever they had to turn around and charge. Weavile then quickly shot off his Icy Wind hitting Absol causing Weavile to smirk but was replaced with shock as the Absol that was hit disappeared and was hit by Absol who appeared from behind glowing violet and hit Weavile on the back causing Weavile to hit face first on the ground.

("Faint Attack huh?)" Weavile growled as he got up with an angry expression on his face. Weavile then form violet energy in his hands(or claws whatever) and at the same time Absol did the same except it was forming from his open mouth. They both fired their Dark Pulse at the same and when the two attacks hit each other caused a massive explosion with smoke rising up in the air.

The smoke was dispersed as Charizard flew through it and swooped downed towards Ursaring who roared loudly. Charizard raised his claw that glowed orange for a Dragon Claw while Ursaring's claw glowed white for a Slash attack. When Charizard made impact their claws met and the momentum caused Ursaring to be pushed back as Charizard kept moving forward even when he landed. When they stopped the two ended up grappling each other trying to push their opponent down with their arms.

"(Give up! There's no way the likes of you can overpower me!)" Ursaring roared as he gritted his teeth(or fangs) trying to push back Charizard.

"(Says you! I'm not going to stop until I win!)" Charizard roared as he pushed back harder.

Ursaring was beginning to lose ground. He can't believe he was losing in terms of strength. Just then he smirked as he used Scary Face surprising Charizard as he faltered losing speed. Ursaring taking his chance raised his arm to prepare for a Hammer Arm ready to pound Charizard into the dirt but before he could do so he was blasted away with a Flamethrower.

"(I breathe fire remember.)" Charizard said with a grin. Ursaring got up and growled at the faux dragon as there was a burn mark within his ring on his chest.

Donphan using Rollout barreled towards Torterra who didn't move an inch. When Donphan hit Torterra he merely bounced off of him upon impact and Torterra didn't budge an inch. Donphan uncurled himself and faced Torterra.

"(It's no use. I'm much heavier than you. Too bad you don't know Defense Curl. It would have made your Rollout stronger and maybe I would have felt something.)" Torterra said explaining his superiority.

"(Don't count me out just yet.)" Donphan replied as his trunk glowed and charged Torterra to Slam him. In response Torterra's mouth glowed violet and as soon as Donphan swung his trunk from the right Torterra caught it with his mouth and Crunched it very hard. Donphan grunted in pain but did not let up as he pulled with all of his might.

"(What are you trying to do? lift me up? As if a weakling like you can even hope to try.)" Torterra mumbled still biting hard on Donphan's trunk.

"(I haven't even begun to try.)" Donphan said as he grinned as he pulled even harder as Torterra's feet left the ground. Torterra's eyes widened as he was lift a few feet in the air and then slammed hard back on his side making a big impression on the ground letting go of Donphan's trunk.

"(Who's the weakling now?)" Donphan said in joy as he blew his trunk.

"(Not bad. But not good enough!)" Torterra said as he got back on his feet and fired Leaf Storm at Donphan but he managed to avoid it by curling up into a ball and Rollouted of the way.

"It's an all out war zone down there I can't keep track of everything that's happening. Are you getting all of it?" Rhonda asked her cameraman

"I'm getting as much as I can." the cameraman replied moving the back and forth getting all of the action as he possibly can get. The crowd was cheering on as they watched which battle was closest to where they were or was the most interesting to them.

"This is great! I've never seen a Pokemon battle like this before!" Max exclaimed as his attention shifted whenever a big explosion occurred.

"You're telling me. I'm keeping an eye on the battle above." Drew said as he was looking up to where Grovyle and Gliscor are having their aerial dog fight.

"I'm more concerned with Buizel." Leona said watching in worry as Buizel narrowly dodged another Thunderbolt from Electabuzz.

"I can keep up with Absol and Weavile's movements." Zoey stated as she looked to the area where she predicted the two would appear next.

"Charizard and Ursaring is where the best action is!" Brendan exclaimed as he saw Ursaring throw Charizard in the air by his tail only for Charizard to recover with a beat of his wings as he fired another Flamethrower causing Ursaring to duck under it.

"Donphan and Torterra are butting heads and I mean that quite literally." Brock mentioned as the two are actually pushing each other with their heads.

"They all seem to be holding their own." Caroline mentioned to her husband and Johanna.

"They're all strong by their own right so it's not really that surprising." Johanna replied as she stroked the resting Dawn's long hair.

"There was no slouching when it came to their training it seems." Professor Oak said proud of how Ash raised them.

"Yes, but it seems these two have their attention somewhere else." Norman said as he looked at his daughter and Misty who were ignoring everything else and had their eyes on Ash and Pikachu's battle with Paul the bastard and Kira the seemingly invincible android.

"Come on Ash! Put that Aura Sphere right up Paul's ass which I mean his face!" Misty yelled wanting Ash to mess up Paul's scowling mug.

"You and Pikachu together is more than a match for that piece of tin!" May added as she and Misty continued to watch.

"(You've got guts! Zap their butts! Go! Pikachu!)" Torchic and Buneary cheered for the yellow mouse while wearing cheerleader outfits waving pompoms causing people to wonder where they came from.

_'All of this is pretty tame compared to what I usually see.' _Abby thought with a sinister grin on her face which no one noticed.

"I get the feeling things are about to go to the next level." Lance said mostly to himself as Wes and Rui thought that as well.

"So the rumors are true. Aura users are really that strong." Paul said to Ash while also being wary of Kira.

"I'm not here to impress you. I'm here to make sure there's no more of him in the future." Ash retorted using his sword to point at Kira who stayed impassive.

"So that's your reason huh? Here I thought you wanted to save Dawn from her problems." Paul said smirking

"Beating Kira is business. Beating you to save Dawn is personal." Ash answered as Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt at Paul.

"No matter. You've already ruined my shot at the Sinnoh crown anyways." Paul said as he sidestepped to the right avoid Pikachu's electric attack.

"Is that all you wanted? To be King of Sinnoh or something? Did you even care about Dawn at all?" Ash yelled at the Dark trainer.

"When I first met Dawn she was a sniveling coward who cried so easily. I took my chance and used her. She's just a means to an end." Paul answered with no hint of sympathy whatsoever.

"Bastard!" Kenny screamed in outrage being held back by Brendan and Drew from charging back to the arena in order to kill Paul.

"I always knew that jackass never once cared about Dawn's well being!" Leona seethed as she gritted her teeth wishing to freeze Paul and shatter him in a million pieces.

"We all saw it but couldn't do anything about it." Zoey said dejected clenching her fists hard.

Johanna glared at Paul with all of her anger.

"You're going to pay for what you did to her!" Ash said as he clashed swords with Paul as Pikachu kept Kira busy with his speed and electric attacks.

"She was already suffering from Delanzo's torture! I merely taught her how to use that hatred properly and in return I would be a ruler! Sucker Punch!" Paul announced as he disengaged with Ash so suddenly causing him to falter forward as Paul's sword glowed violet ready to stab Ash.

"ASH!" Everyone conscious at the private area yelled with Misty and May being the loudest.

Just when Paul was about to stab Ash he was suddenly pushed back by an invisible force and landed a few feet away. Everyone was shocked or relieved at what just happened.

"Was that a psychic attack?" Brock wondered

"No that was Aura push. Ash manipulates his Aura and shoots it forward knocking back anything in its path." Professor Oak explained

"I can understand it being confused for a Psychic move though." Micheal remarked

Paul got up not amused at all. The Aura user was being more trouble than he thought. He may have lost his standing with Dawn but it was a small road block considering the deal he made with Delanzo.

* * *

**Flashback Private Box just before Paul and Kira left for the final match**

_"I've lost my control over Dawn. How can I be an heir to the Sinnoh thrown now?" Paul asked looking even more unhappier than he looked before which was not very to begin with._

_"You forget Paul. I am currently the ruler of the Sinnoh region since I married the queen. Even if Dawn no longer wishes to marry you I can still force her to and there is nothing anyone can do about it. However I can only do so if Kira wins this tournament." Delanzo explained  
_

_"That's right. If Kira doesn't win then you lose everything. You'll be stripped of your position as Commander of the Republic Armada and divorced from the queen not to mention arrested and punished for all of your immoral and seedy actions." Paul remembered  
_

_"Correct and that means there is no chance of your ambition if obtaining the thrown." Delanzo stated  
_

_"What do we do now?" Paul said as he put his hands in his pockets.  
_

_"You must ensure that Kira wins and the Aura user loses. We will move forward to the final match where the three of you will have to face each other at once. You and Kira will fight the Aura user but at the same time each other as to not show people the two of you are working together. When the boy is defeated put in a good show fighting Kira and then make a convincing dive to declare him the winner." Delanzo explained the battle plan against Ash.  
_

_"Humph. I hate to lose. Especially on purpose." Paul said scowling at the plan.  
_

_"You must if you ever want the thrown. Also, if the off chance that he defeats you make sure he's weak enough that Kira can finish him off." Delanzo added as a possibility.  
_

* * *

"There's no way I'll ever let you win!" Paul screamed as he gathered his Kido.

The arena shook getting the attention of everyone watching the Pokemon battles.

"RELEASE!" Paul screamed as he exploded with energy as his armor materialized all over his body. Zoey used Protect like before so that the pressure from Paul did not harm his friends.

"And just as before Paul unleashed his release form and we all now just how deadly he can be!" Rhonda announced as the camera crew's attention was on the humans.

"Paul exerts so much power without even trying." Kenny commented as he remembers how easily Paul beat in under ten seconds.

"Now I will show you true power!" Paul exclaimed as he formed his sword to even a bigger one near the size as Kira's.

"Pikachu!" Ash called his partner sheathing his sword and taking out the Pokeball with the lightning insignia.

Pikachu who used his speed to avoid a sword swing that Kira made making a narrow hole where the sword landed.

"(I'm ready!)" Pikachu answered

"Pikachu return!" Ash declares as a red beam shot from the ball towards Pikachu turning him into energy as he went inside it.

Light blue light enveloped the Pokeball and as it faded the Pokeball took the form of Aura Metal Model X.

"Go for it Ash!" Misty cheered with her fist raised.

"Show them the power of love and friendship!" May added as everyone else made cheers of their own.

**-Cue Ash's Inner Light Theme Song-**

**"Cluster hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Shine brightly! Aura Armor Model X!" **Ash chants Aura Metal Model X bursts into stardust enveloping Ash and forms the Aura Armor of Light.

"Ash once again dons his Aura Armor in response of Paul's release form!" Rhonda announced as she was at the edge of her seat.

"Even though it's the second time seeing it I still get so awestruck." May stated a her eyes held in wonder of Ash's form.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Misty replied equally in awe.

"It's not power your showing Paul. It's your selfish ambition!" Ash yelled as he prepared to battle Paul.

Charizard pounded Ursaring into the dirt as he grabbed him from behind, flew high in the air, and then dived down towards the ground for a Seismic Toss. Charizard panted heavily as it took a lot of effort to get behind Ursaring who was now head deep into the ground. To Charizard's surprise Ursaring began moving back and forth until his feet touched the ground and with a few tugs managed to pull himself out of the dirt.

"RROOAAR" Ursaring bellowed now covered with dirt and injuries as he rampaged about in a blind rage.

"(Great! He's in Thrash mode!)" Charizard said to himself as he flew away to avoid getting hit by Ursaring's wild thrashing attacks.

Up in the air Grovyle fired an Energy Ball at Gliscor only for him to dodge it. Gliscor then tried another X-Scissor.

_'(He's getting more predictable.)' _Grovyle thought as he noticed Gliscor kept doing the exact same thing over and over again. Grovyle then used Aerial Ace to maneuver away from Gliscor with his X-Scissor missing and then appeared above him and gave him a headlock. Grovyle used this chance to use Giga Drain dealing moderate damage to the Ground/Flying Pokemon regaining some health at the same time.

"(Get off me!)" Gliscor yelled as he shook Grovyle off of him.

"(That's it! I'll finish you for good!)" Gliscor shrieked as his pincers glowed white and flew at Grovyle at high speed.

_'(Guillotine!)' _Grovyle thought in alert as he flew away.

Gliscor was quickly catching up to Grovyle and it would not be long until he reached him. Grovyle trying to think of something looked down below. Grovyle then flew down with Gliscor following. When Gliscor was about to hit Grovyle with Guillotine Grovyle used Aerial Ace and disappeared and Gliscor ended up hitting the rampaging Ursaring.

"Ursariiiiing!" Ursaring cried as he toppled over knocked out as Gliscor's eyes widened at the mistake he just made.

"(Nice.)" Charizard said as he stayed in place in the air.

"(I know.)" Grovyle replied as he flew towards Charizard and when they met gave each other a high five. Gliscor now enraged flew back up and gave chase to Grovyle once again.

Buizel tried to use Aqua Tail on Electabuzz but he caught Buizel's tail with his hand and slammed him down on the ground.

"(You can't get me that easily.)" Electabuzz said as cracked his knuckles.

Buizel glared at him but noticed two shadows circling above.

"(Lights out!)" Electabuzz exclaimed as he threw a Thunder Punch.

Buizel rolled out of the way causing the fist to hit the ground and fired an Ice Beam at Electabuzz only for him to erect Light Screeat the last second and redirected it in the air.

"(I thought I said that wouldn't work?)" Electabuzz asked with a grin.

"(Oh but it did.)" Buizel replied with a smirk.

Before Electabuzz could query something crashed down onto the ground hard behind him. We he turned around to see what it was he was surprised to see Gliscor frozen in ice with a shocked expression on his face out of commission.

"(Thanks for your assistance.)" Buizel mockingly said as he looked up to see Grovyle give him the thumbs up.

"(You'll regret ever doing that!)" Electabuzz snarled as he faced Buizel.

Donphan broke away from butting heads when Torterra tried to use Giga Drain on him.

"(What can you do if you can't get near me?)" Torterra mocked as he fired another Leaf Storm causing Donphan to roll out of the way again and uncurled a few feet away.

"(It's been fun but it's time to end this.)" Torterra announced as he got up on his hind legs.

Donphan looked to his right and an idea struck. He got up on his hind legs and then slammed his front ones at the same time Torterra's did as their Earthquakes collided with each other and ended up redirecting to Donphan's right. Buizel and Electabuzz looked and were surprised at what was coming in their direction.**(Donphan can control how much power he can put into Earthquake and can even choose between an area of effect or one direction.)**

"(Buizel!)" Grovle called as he swooped down towards his teammate. Buizel saw him coming and jumped on his back before Grovyle flew away. Electabuzz wasn't so lucky and was caught up in the attack. When the dust settled Electabuzz was half buried and had swirls for eyes.

"(Impossible!)" Torterra said in great surprise.

"(Nothing is impossible. That's what my trainer always says.)" Donphan replied as he laughed. Torterra was not amused at all.

Absol avoided another Icy Wind as Weavile kept firing making the area around them frozen and slippery making the choices of where Absol can stand ground more limited.

"(Wish you had a secondary Type right about now?)" Weavile said with a smirk which Absol said nothing as he disappeared.

"(Well it's been nice chatting with you.)" Weavile said as he shot an Icy Wind towards an area that wasn't frozen yet freezing it instantly as Absol appeared there and lost his footing as he started sliding away from Weavile who was laughing hysterically.

Donphan saw Absol sliding towards the wall about to crash into it so he rolled towards him. Absol noticed Donphan coming towards him as he had an idea. Absol managed to get back on his legs but still sliding as he was able to jump. Donphan jumped and then uncurled extending his trunk as Absol was able to land on. While in mid jump Donphan with all of his might threw Absol who flew like a bullet right in the direction of Torterra.

Torterra who was not expecting this tried to fire a Leaf Storm but was to slow as Absol hit with Psycho Cut ten times in a split of a second and appeared behind Torterra. A moment later Torterra fell forward as he fell unconscious. This caused Weavile to stop laughing and his jaw to hit the ground. Absol looked at Weavile with an indifferent gaze. Weavile snarled at him before disappearing.

Absol then looked up at Charizard as he got the unspoken signal and fired a Fire Blast to where Absol is. Absol disappeared before Weavile appeared to where Absol was and hit nothing with Night Slash but then looked surprised as the Fire Blast came towards him. Weavile didn't have time to scream his name as he was hit and fell down clearly defeated.

"(Well that takes care of them.)" Charizard said as he Donphan, Buizel, Absol, and Grovyle regrouped.

"(Now to do what we originally were ordered to do.)" Buizel reminded as they turned to face Kira. Kira's attention shifted towards the Pokemon as they charged at him.

"That was amazing! Team Ash with such amazing teamwork was able to defeat everything single one on Team Paul!" Rhonda announced causing the audience to cheer with praise.

"Electric Type Move: Charged Charge Beam!" Ash declares as he fired a huge electric ball at Paul.

Paul formed a shield which blocked the electric attack but shattered on impact and the explosion pushed him back.

"Looks like the rest of your Pokemon are out." Ash said as he smiled at his teammates.

"Grrr. Useless trash." Paul muttered under his breath but was not unheard by Ash.

"Hey! Your the one who trained them!" Ash yelled at Paul with an angry looking at his face.

"Yes and they did not fulfill my expectations." Paul replied with a glare.

"There's a saying. There is no such thing as a bad student. Only a bad teacher." Ash shot back at Paul who narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah! You tell him Ash!" May exclaimed remembering that Paul was part of the reason Dawn became a psychopath.

"You're way better at training Pokemon or people than he could ever be!" Misty exclaimed as she saw how each one of Ash's Pokemon worked well together.

"Did you guys see how awesome all of that was!" Brendan said pumped up.

"Each one finished off the others opponent. Interesting." Drew said rubbing his chin.

"Maybe Ash could show me a few pointers." Zoey said thinking it would help with her Coordinator skills.

"Since they were having trouble with the ones they were fighting they decided to help each other using the enemies weaknesses." Kenny explained

"What do you mean?" Leona asked Kenny wondering what he meant. Brock took up where Kenny left off.

"Well Ursaring only got angrier whenever Charizard damaged him so Grovyle lured Gliscor and tricked him to use Guillotine which is a one hit K.O. move on his own teammate and no matter how tough Ursaring is was knocked out immediately. Gliscor kept coming after Grovyle who couldn't keep a safe distance away so Buizel who knew Gliscor was double weak against Ice moves could defeat in one hit but Buizel suspected Gliscor knew that he would try to freeze him directly so he tricked Electabuzz to redirect his Ice Beam up into the sky something Gliscor would never suspect would hit him. Electabuzz was to genre savvy for Buizel so Donphan used Torterra's Earthquake with his own and sent it right at him. Something almost no one would think to ever happen. Torterra was too massive for Donphan to overpower but that would mean that he was too slow so he helped Absol and Donphan threw him at Torterra knowing that he could not react fast enough to defend against Absol's stealth attacks. Weavile was just as deceptive as Absol so he lured Weavile into a trap where Charizard used his most powerful Fire move since Weavile is weak to it being part Ice type." Brock finished explaining as he took a breath since it was long.

"But how did Charizard know what Absol wanted him to do if he didn't say anything?" Johanna wondered with a thoughtful expression.

"Because they're friends. Good friends can tell what the other wants and no words needs to be spoken." Norman answered his royal friends question.

"Is that really possible?" Caroline asked dubiously

"It is. Bonds between friends and loved ones can make deep connections." Professor Oak replied

"It shows how close they are with each other and to Ash as well." Micheal commented with approval.

"That's so cool! I want to make bonds with Pokemon like Ash's too!" Max exclaimed who can't wait to be a trainer himself.

_'That's the power of the Aura users. They're never truly alone in a battle.' _Abby thought with disdain but if you listened closely you might hear a hint of respect.

"Bonds? Only weaklings who can't do anything themselves use that sort of tactic Dark Pulse!" Paul stated as he fired his Dark attack fueled with his dark thoughts from his sword towards Ash.

"Electric Type Move: Magnet Rise!" Ash declared as he manipulated magnetic fields to levitate up in the sky to avoid the Dark Pulse.

"You're wrong Paul. Needing help doesn't make you weak. It makes one stronger than anyone could ever do alone. Even then it's always better to do something with others rather than just doing it by yourself. Even you are doing it yourself since you're bonded with Honchcrow right now." Ash stated making Paul a hypocrite.

"Pokemon are just weapons for us to use. They're no different than the sword you carry." Paul rebuked

"Pokemon are different! They're alive! Electric Type Move: Charge!" Ash exclaimed while charging his X-Cannon.

Paul suddenly appeared up in front Ash who levitated back before he got slashed. Paul then landed on the ground.

"That Armor of yours is a ranged type that means your weakness is obviously close combat." Paul noted looking up at Ash.

"Then I'll just keep my distance! Electric Type Move: Charged Charge Beam!" Ash declared as he fired his huge electric ball down at Paul.

Paul disappeared from where he was before the attack hit causing a big explosion.

"I won't let you." Paul whispered as he appeared behind Ash.

"?" Ash turned around to see Paul swing his sword horizontally aiming for Ash's head.

"ASH!" Everyone yelled in horror as they heard a cling sound.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Ash biting down at Paul's sword.

"Didn't see that coming." Lance said wide eyes

"Ditto." Wes replied in the same state

"I guess he needed his iron." Rui joked as Lance and Wes groaned.

"Electric Type Move: Thunder Fang." Ash muttered still biting down as electricity formed in his mouth which traveled through the sword electrocuting Paul causing him to let go his sword as he fell down. The sword shattered when Ash bit down hard enough spitting out what got in his mouth.

"There are Physical Electric moves remember." Ash said as he landed since Magnet Rise wore off.

"You think you have all the answers do you?" Paul said rhetorically as he created a huge ball with spikes attached to a chain as he spun it over his head.

"Paul once again shows us his power to create virtually anything with his purple stuff and that ball and chains looks like it could crush a person into paste!" Rhonda announced as she was biting a handkerchief.

"Dark Type Move: Fling!" Paul declared as he thew the huge spiked ball by it's chain. Luckily it wasn't as fast as Ash's reflexes so he managed to dodge it easily.

"Hey! Fling is a move that's suppose throw your held item at your opponent!" May yelled in outrage.

"Technically that ball is something Paul is holding." Micheal stated but is also displeased.

"Don't take his side!" Misty chided at Micheal who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Paul pulled back the spiked ball and spun it over his head once again.

"Dark Type Move: Fling!" Paul declared as he threw the ball once again.

"Ash is too quick to get hit so easily." Brendan commented as Ash managed to to evade again but didn't notice Paul smile.

"Normal Type Move: Explosion!" Paul exclaimed as the spiked ball suddenly exploded that caught Ash by surprise as he was blasted crashing into a wall.

"Oh no!" May said with horror as she put both hands over her mouth.

Ash landed on his knees as he used his hands to help get back on his feet.

"That hurt." Ash muttered as he looked but was shocked to see another spiked ball coming at him.

"Electric Type Move: Discharge!" Ash declared as electricity formed all around him creating a barrier.

"Normal Type Move: Explosion!" Paul announced as the the spiked ball exploded.

Ash grunted as the explosion it the barrier but was otherwise unharmed. He then put down the barrier when it ended.

"Electric Type Move: Shock Wave!" Ash exclaimed with a wave of his hands sent electricity throughout the field shocking Paul in the processing.

"Nice! Shock Wave is move that normally never misses!" Brock said with a smile.

Paul writhed in pain as electricity coursed through his body yet again.

_'My body can't take much more of this.' _Paul thought in pain as his nervous system was badly damaged. Ash's electric attacks are stronger than anything Paul had ever felt before and for the first time in his life he was losing.

"There's no way I'll ever lose! Nasty Plot!" Paul shouted as violet energy surrounded him while raising his hands in the air.

"Paul is raising his Special Attack exponentially!" Drew said stating the obvious.

"He must be preparing for a final attack that would take out Ash!" Misty predicted to be the case as she looked at her friend.

"This is it! Electric Type Move: Charge!" Ash announced charging his X-Cannon with electricity.

"Things are heating up folks! Paul is creating a giant sphere of violet energy above him and it's getting bigger! Ash on the other hand is charging his cannon as it glows brighter with electricity is flaring up all around him!" Rhonda announced using her free hand to block the bright light that the two trainers were creating.

"You guys should step back." Lance advised to Wes and Rui who did so.

"Take cover everybody!" Zoey ordered to everyone while ensuring her Protect had enough power.

"Take him down Ash." May said as she and the rest laid low.

"Dark Type Move: Dark Pulse!" Paul shouted as he threw the giant sphere of Dark energy with all of his negative thoughts at Ash.

"Electric Type Move: Zap Cannon!" Ash shouted as he fired an enormous beam of electricity at Paul.

When the two massive attacks hit the Zap Cannon went through the center of the Dark Pulse and continued to head towards Paul while the sphere although has a hole it was still intact and kept heading towards Ash. Both trainer's eyes widened at this turn of event and could move move away in time as they were both hit with each others attacks causing two huge explosion that shook the entire stadium.

"Ash!" the trainers yelled very worried. Attacks like those would make Regigigas fall on his back.

"Can you see anything?" Rui asked trying to see through the smoke.

"No it's too...Wait! It's clearing up!" Wes said as the smoke began to clear.

The smoke revealing both Ash and Paul whose armors were cracked in several places with scorch mark blackening the light blue and purple colors.

"Ash are you alright!" Brendan yelled as he and the others stood up as Zoey put down Protect.

At that moment both armors cracked into pieces on the ground as the purple armor formed back into Honchcrow knocked out while the Aura armor turned into stardust and reformed Aura Medal Model X before it turned back into a Pokeball which Pikachu came out of lying on his back knocked out as well.

"(Pikachu!)" Torchic and Buneary yelled as they looked at Pikachu's prone form.

Then Ash and Paul started to collapse. Paul falling forward landing on his stomach while Ash fell on his back their eyes closed.

"And in the aftermath both trainers are down! What will happen now?" Rhonda announced secretly wish for the Aura user to get back up.

"What's the call?" Rui asked Wes who was no contemplating until he came up with something.

"To be fair I will now count down from ten to zero! Whoever doesn't get up will be disqualified!" Wes announced to everyone with the microphone he took out.

_'Perfect. Paul did exactly what I wanted him to do.' _Delanzo grinned at this turn of events.

"What? Ash! come on! Wake up!" Brock yelled trying to wake his downed friend.

10

"Open your eyes man!" Brendan shouted with his mouth between his hands to make his voice louder.

9

"Get up! Hurry!" Drew yelled breaking his cool character.

8

"Please! Ash!" Leona exclaimed clasping her hand together.

7

"Don't give up!" Zoey shouted leaning against the railing.

6

"Don't make what you did for Dawn meaningless!" Kenny yelled banging his hand on the rail making a dent.

5

"You promised you would become the best!" Micheal exclaimed clenching his fists.

4

"Aura users never back down!" Max shouted with worry.

3

"Ash! Please be alright!" May yelled as she clasped her hand over her heart.

2

"Now's not the time to be asleep!" Misty yelled as tears fell down her cheek.

1

Dawn at that time opened her eyes as she got up from her mother's lap.

"Dawn?" Johanna said wondering if she was alright now.

"Mom?" Dawn asked as she looked around to see the others watching something frantically. Her eyes can the arena and saw Paul face down on the ground.

"Paul." Dawn whispered wondering how he got in that state but then scanned to where Ash's limp body is and her eyes widened.

"**ASH!**" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone to turn in her direction.

"HUH? WHAT?" Ash yelled bolting up wide eyed looking around to find who called him.

0

"Paul is unable to battle! He is now disqualified!" Rui announced when she grabbed the microphone phone Wes.

"And in the last second Ash is now up and kicking!" Rhonda announced with glee as everyone cheered with joy as Ash managed to wake up before he lost.

"That was a close call." Lance said to himself wiping his brow.

Abby let out a huge sigh she didn't realized she was holding.

"Well that was suspenseful." the person said while Lucas rolled his eyes.

"SO CLOSE!" Delanzo roared in outrage as every furniture in the private box were flung around mostly destroyed by psychic power.

"He made it!" Misty and May shouted as they hugged each other jumping in joy as the others were doing the similar things.

"Dawn?" Ash looked up to where Dawn was making the others look at her as well.

"Um, how are you?" Dawn asked sheepishly with a blush on her face twiddling with her skirt.

Ash and everyone laughed at how embarrassed Dawn is before looking down with a solemn face as he picked up the out cold Pikachu and cradled him in his arms after Wes dragged the unconscious Paul away while Rui returned all of his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

"Thanks buddy." Ash whispered to his partner.

Just then five objects crashed near Ash. when the dust settled Ash was shocked to find out it was Buziel, Grovlye, Donphan, Absol, and Charizard struggling to get up as they had numerous injuries all over their bodies. Ash then looked at the direction from where they came from to see Kira with his sword raised with a few scratches on his person as he just finished an attack of his.

"Oh right. Him." Ash said as he looked at his final opponent.

* * *

**A/N: How will Ash fight Kira now? I will not make any references to Generation V(Black and White) until much later on in the saga.**


	23. Heart of a Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Heart of a Warrior  
**

Ash watched as Charizard, Buizel, Grovyle, Donphan, and Absol struggle to get back on their feet. Numerous injuries covered their bodies as they panted heavily.

"Are you guys alright?" Ash exclaimed has he held an unconscious Pikachu in his arms.

"(Well, I've been better.)" Donphan answered with heavy breathing.

"(I need a few minutes to rest)" Grovyle said as he moved his twig from the right side of his mouth to his left.

"(I'm afraid we don't have time for that right now.)" Buizel said to Grovyle as he took a deep breathe.

"(He keeps switching from one Pokemon to another.)" Charizard explained as he was hit with Muddy Water when Kira switched to Swampert.

Absol said nothing but Ash could see he was fatigued

"Can any of you keep going?" Ash asked in concern to which they all nodded.

* * *

**Private Row**

"What's going on?" Dawn asked everyone present.

"In order for Ash to lose Delanzo propose a three way battle between Ash, Paul, and Kira." Kenny explained

"What? Why would Ash or the proctors agree to that?" Dawn exclaimed very angry at the underhanded tactic Delanzo played.

"What choice did they have? The audience were cheering for an epic battle with an Aura user involved." Zoey said to quell Dawn's disbelief.

"Well what happened when I was out?" Dawn asked as she only saw the end of the first half of the battle.

"At first Ash tried to keep Kira busy with his other Pokemon but Paul countered that by calling out his Pokemon. Ash along with Pikachu were battling against Paul and Kira while Ash's Pokemon and Paul's were battling each other." Leona explained to Dawn as she felt she no longer needed to be apprehensive around Dawn anymore.

"After that Ash and Pikachu were caught in between battling Paul and Kira waiting for each other to make an opening. When Ash managed to hit Paul with an Aura attack he got pissed an unleashed his release form making Ash use his Aura armor. While they were at it Ash's Pokemon were able to defeat Paul's one at a time and then went after Kira so that Ash wouldn't be distracted as he took care of Paul." Zoey continued feeling like her friend as finally come around.

"That's when Paul admitted that the only reason why he was helping you was so that he can be the next ruler of Sinnoh." Kenny stated with a very angry expression on his face.

"Yeah, that's it." Dawn said depressingly.

"Dawn, you knew?" Johanna asked her daughter.

"We all know Paul enough that he wouldn't do anything out of the goodness of his heart." Dawn replied with a sad tone.

"If you knew he was just using you, why did you let him?" May asked as she would never trust someone like Paul.

"Because he was strong. Very strong. If I learned how to become powerful like Paul was then I'd be able to kill Delanzo someday! Even if it meant marrying him and giving him the throne!" Dawn exclaimed as tears threatened to swell from her eyes.

"I would never marry someone other than out of love. Never for personal gain" Misty stated as she was disappointed in Dawn's reason.

"Revenge is never a good reason to anything Ms. Berlitz. It will only cause things to become much worse." Professor Oak lectured.

"But Delanzo needs to pay for taking the throne and making my life into a living hell!" Dawn yelled as the tears were falling from her eyes.

"That's what Ash is doing now. If he defeats Kira then everything protecting Delanzo from justice will stop and he's doing it out of the goodness in his heart" Brock said thinking that if Dawn met Ash first then maybe she would not be consumed with so much hate.

"Ash." Dawn said to herself in a calm voice as she looked towards the boy she would never of thought would go through so much just for her. The kind look she was giving him did not go unnoticed by Misty and May.

"At least she's not as crazy as she was before." Brendan whispered to Drew.

"Shut up." Drew whispered back elbowing Brendan in the ribs.

* * *

**Private Row**

"Victory was within my grip. Curse that girl." Delanzo said to himself as he was sitting in his chair which was the only piece of furniture that was not destroyed

"No matter. With the boys rodent out of commission he can no longer call upon the Aura Armor of Light to aid him and as soon as the rest of his vermin are dealt with Kira can easily claim victory and I will be the true ruler of the Republic." Delanzo stated as he believed there is nothing else Ash can do.

* * *

**Secluded Area**

"What will you do now Chosen One? Your options are now limited." Lucas pondered as he watched Ash as he recovered from Paul's last attack.

"I wonder if he's ready for that?" the person wondered with a thoughtful expression.

_'That?' _Lucas thought as he looked at him.

* * *

**Arena**

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded as Absol shot violet energy from his mouth towards Kira.

"Switch to Medicham. Fighting Type Move: Detect!" Kira stated as he tilted his head to the left as Dark Pulse passed to were it once was and exploded behind him.

"That didn't work. Grovyle Aerial Ace!" Ash declared as Grovyle up in the air disappeared and reappeared behind Kira ready to strike.

"Ice Type Move: Ice Punch!" Kira stated as his left fist was covered by freezing cold to punch the incoming Grovyle.

"Oh no you don't! Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Buziel who revealed himself to be on Grovyle's back shot the orb of water at Kira's fist and when it froze every part of the android.

"Now's your chance!" Ash guided as Grovyle hit Kira with Aerial Ace shattering the ice as Kira was knocked back.

"Amazing! Ash shows his spectacular strategies like he did against Gary Oak and dealt a major blow! Before the five Pokemon were having a difficult time dealing with Kira even with their teamwork! But with Ash leading them it's as though he's a commander of an army!" Rhonda announced as she watched.

"He might have a bright future among the Armada unless he loses and Delanzo wins." Lance stated which was not unheard by Wes and Rui.

"Delanzo can't forbid an Aura user from the military can he?" Rui asked not liking the old guy even more.

"If Delanzo wins then the Pokemon Master surrenders his half of control over the Republic and Kira defeating Ash is life changing as more androids like Kira will replace Aura users as the symbol of how to use Pokemon." Wes explained as he wanted Pokemon to be like friends and comrades and not tools or weapons.

"Well I definitely want Ash to win then." Rui stated as there's nothing good treating other living beings so poorly.

"Donphan Rollout position!" Ash ordered as Donphan curled up in a ball.

"Now Charizard grab Donphan carry him up!" Ash said as he looked at Charizard while pointing at the curled Donphan.

Charizard complied as he grabbed Donphan on both side with his claws and flew him up several meters in the air.

"What's he up to now?" Micheal wondered as he watched the sky.

"Now Charizard Seismic Toss!" Ash yelled as Charizard was high up.

"Huh? Why would he do that?" Max pondered as why he would want Donphan harmed.

"I have an idea." Norman answered his son.

Charizard after hearing Ash's command threw Donphan who would land right on top of Kira.

Donphan Giga Impact!" Ash exclaimed as yellow energy began trailing from the falling Donphan.

"Switch to Bastiodan.!" Kira stated as he glowed white and used his sword in a defensive position. With a huge explosion on impact Donphan hit Kira with all the brunt force he could muster.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Brendan exclaimed as he was fond of big explosions.

"But I heard Kira switched to Bastiodan." May said with worry as Kira was not out yet.

"Who cares what Pokemon he uses that has strong defenses, he's finished." Misty stated as she Ash would win.

When the dust settled everyone's eyes widened in shock as they saw Kira holding onto Donphan with his sword although it did look like he took considerable amount of damage.

"Damn! That thing's resilient!" Wes said shocked that Kira survived that powerful attack.

"Normal Type Move: Endure." Kira stated as he threw Donphan away who uncurled and looked completely exhausted.

"I should have known he would use an anti knock out move." Zoey said under her breath.

"Well it doesn't matter. Kira only has one percent health left to stand on." Leona said as Endure was a desperate move.

"Don't count on it. There one more thing Kira has yet to do." Dawn reminded everyone as Kira was also an S rank trainer.

* * *

**Private Box**

"Kira, it is time show your true power and finish off the Aura user for good." Delanzo ordered Kira with a speaker phone that transmits to Kira's ear piece.

* * *

**Arena**

"Yes sir." Kira obeyed as he put his sword back on his back as energy poured out of him.

"That's one massive energy spike." Lance said as he watched Kira start glowing brightly.

"For an android he sure has a lot of Kido stored inside his body. Ash said as his Pokemon regrouped in front of him.

"I wonder what Kira's release form is going to be?" Drew wondered as the release he saw so far from Kenny, Dawn, and Paul were all armor types.

"It would have to be pretty interesting coming from an artificial trainer." Abby said with a hint of amusement.

"Don't be impressed! It's spells trouble for Ash!" Leona chided to Abby who only shrugged.

"I don't know much about how Kira was created but I know for sure it would be dangerous with all the research on the Pokemon they were doing." Dawn stated since she was the princess of the country who manufactured Kira.

"Ash" Misty and May said with worry in their eyes.

The whole arena shook at Kira immense power as rocks floated around the glowing trainer. Then suddenly the glow of the light expanded as the ground beneath it was destroyed with a loud explosion noise.

"RELEASE!" Kira shouted for the first time as his figure disappeared within the light.

Everyone from the arena to the farthest seat from it had to shield their eyes at how bright it was.

"Searching Pokemon database. Selecting Deoxys!" Kira said as the light finally faded.

"What?" Ash said very surprised.

_'Deoxys is a Legendary Pokemon. Kira's release allows him to use the power of the Legendaries.' _Ash thought as Kira's existence could endanger the Legendary Pokemon as well.

Kira floating in the air now looked like he was a Deoxys. Some differences include that his sword was gone and the face of his remained the same. The body looked more bulkier than what a normal Deoxys looked like in its default form. He was red all over with some blue parts here and there.

"The new weapon of the Republic Kira has unleashed its release form and now it has taken the appearance and most likely the power of the Legendary Pokemon in its disposal!" Rhonda announced with her mouth agape. Everyone in the stands were having similar expressions.

"What the hell?" Brock exclaimed as it both looked intimidating and rather disturbing.

"Is that ugly thing suppose to replace the Aura users as the champions of the Republic?" Misty asked in disgust.

"It was designed so that it could strike fear into our enemies and show that humans can harness the powers of the Legendary Pokemon." Dawn explained as she crossed her arms obviously not in agreement with this creation.

"It's probably the hideous thing I ever seen. Demons look better than that thing. Well the demons I saw in pictures anyways." Abby stated as even she would not allow any of her subjects look as unappealing as that thing.

"I don't like it. I would prefer the Aura users since they're dedication and selflessness is very romantic." May said as Max rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys forgetting that with Pikachu knocked out he can't use his Aura Armor?" Leona asked very concerned that she doubt Ash's normal Aura powers and his five Pokemon can stand a chance against Kira who's in its release form.

"Yeah! Ash is in trouble since he spent so much effort in defeating Paul!" Kenny reminded as he was glad to see that bastard finally lose.

"I don't know how Ash is going to win now." Drew stated as he felt dread at the circumstance.

"What's a Deoxys?" Micheal asked

"Deoxys is a Legendary Pokemon originally from the Hoenn region. A Psychic type that has the ability to change it's shape depending on the situation in battle. It has the same Pressure ability as Absol." Professor Oak explained

"Since it's a Psychic type then Absol is the best Pokemon to face against Kira." Brendan stated as the Disaster Pokemon was Ash's best hope.

"That maybe true but Deoxys is a Lendary Pokemon for a reason." Zoey reminded as Kira chose Deoxys as his release form despite the fact there's a Dark type Pokemon on the field.

"Psychic Type Move: Psychic!" Kira stated as he sent forth a blast of pink energy.

"Scatter!" Ash shouted as he with Pikachu in his arms and the others except Absol moved away from where they were in separate direction. When the attack hit the ground was blasted leaving a wide imprint but Absol and taken no damage at all.

"See? What did I tell you guys?" Brendan said with a smile on his face.

"Most of Deoxys' moves are Psychic type." Kenny stated

"But I still have a bad feeling about this." May said as she knows Ash is severely injured.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded as Absol shot violet energy toward Kira.

"Psychic Type Move: Teleport!" Kira stated as he disappeared from where he was floating as Dark Pulse missed.

"Where is he going to appear?" Ash said to himself as he tried to sense Kira's presence but to no avail.

"Psychic Type Move: Zen Headbutt!" a voice said from behind Ash.

"Aura Shield!" Ash exclaimed as his shield managed to block Kira's psychic headbutt but was shattered upon impact as Ash was propelled back dropping Pikachu in the process.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he saw him on the ground however Kira seems to be ignoring his presence as he no longer deems the yellow mouse a threat.

Donphan charged towards Kira ready to ram him with a Rollout while Grovyle from the air readied a Leaf Blade.

"Mode Change: Speed!" Kira stated as his Deoxys body changed into its speed form and quickly evaded the two Pokemon's attacks causing them to stop where Kira once was.

"Normal Type Move: Extreme Speed!" Kira stated as he moved like a blur and ran through both Grovyle and Donphan knocking them on their backs.

"That's fast! All I can see is a blur!" Max exclaimed as he tried to find Kira.

"Since he's in Speed Mode his Extreme Speed is especially fast as it is powerful." Drew explained as he read about Deoxys' special ability.

Suddenly Kira stopped as he notice an injury on his right shoulder. He then saw that Absol nearby with his horn glowing violet.

"Wow! Absol was able to hit him despite how fast he was going!" Leona said with amazement.

"That's a curious Pokemon if I ever seen one." Zoey commented as she was very impressed at Absol's stealthy maneuvers.

"Absol: Threat Level High: Selecting as Top Priorty. Mode Change: Attack!" Kira stated as he shifted into Deoxys' attack form.

"Dark Type Move: Pursuit!" Kira stated as his body glowed with violet energy and charged right towards Absol who stood still.

"Why is Absol not moving?" Brendan wondered

"Because then Pursuit would only get stronger. Remember Gary's Umbreon." Misty explained a little annoyed that he forgot what happened earlier today.

Just then Buizel shot forth in his Aqua Jet and rammed into Kira. They were trying to push each other back with Buizel's water and Kira's dark energy trailing behind them as they were almost evenly matched. Charizard fired a Flamethrower at Kira's back as the android was immobile thanks to Buizel. Kira sensed danger disengaged Buizel by knocking him to the side as he teleported away before the Flamethrower struck where he once was.

"Normal Type Move: Swift!" Charizard heard from above as he looked up to see a barrage of stars hit him as he was forced to the ground.

"Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash ordered as Buizel shot the orb of water at Kira.

"Normal Type Move: Double Team!" Kira stated as he dispelled when the Water Pulse hit him and multiple Kira's appeared around the arena.

Buizel! Charizard! Get behind each other and use Ice Beam and Flamethrower!" Ash commanded as Buizel and Charizard went behind each other and fired two streams one made of ice and the other fire as they turned clockwise hit every Kira they can see. However All the ones visible dispelled.

"Normal Type Move: Wrap!" Kira's arms morphed into four tendrils two red and two blue as the right ones wrapped around Buizel and the left one around Charizard.

Charizard and Buizel grunted in pain as the two were being squeezed so intensely. Suddenly Kira was blown away and as a result let go of the two captives by the beam of violet energy as he crashed on the ground a feet away.

"Good job Absol." Ash said with a smile as Absol just nodded.

"It seems Absol is the only one that can land a hit on Kira." Zoey stated

"Dark types do have an Advantage towards Psychic types." Kenny reminded

"It's more than that. When I look into Absol's eyes and body language I see that he's had more battle experience than Ash's other Pokemon." Dawn mentioned as she knows what battle hardened eyes looked like.

"Does that mean Absol was Ash's first Pokemon?" Leona asked

"It doesn't necessarily mean that. It's just that Absol is probably the oldest among them and is the most experienced." Dawn answered

Buziel then shot off an Ice Beam right at the downed Kira.

"Mode Change: Defense!" Kira stated as he shifted into Deoxys' defense form before being frozen reducing the damage.

"He's frozen! Does that mean Ash wins?" May wondered

"I don't think it would be that easy. Gliscor was one thing but this is another matter." Misty stated as she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Psychic Type Move: Psycho Shift!" Kira managed to say while frozen.

Afterwards the ice suddenly disappeared and Kira was now unfrozen at the same time Buizel was now frozen.

"What hell just happened?" Brendan exclaimed as he had no idea how Buizel was frozen.

"Psycho Shift is a Psychic type move that transfers any non-volatile status ailment from the user to the target, curing the user in the process." Professor Oak explained.

"But those who are frozen aren't able to do a thing." Leona debated as she was frozen herself once by Dawn and was helpless.

"Yes but Kira whose a very powerful S Rank being is an exception." Professor Oak stated

"Mode Change: Attack!" Kira stated as he shifted into Deoxys' attack form and face the frozen Buizel.

"Absol stop him before he attacks Buizel with Night Slash!" Ash ordered as Absol's horn glowed violet a disappeared.

"Normal Type Move: Swift!" Kira shot the barrage of stars in a random direction and an explosion suddenly happened as Absol was hit and landed on his side.

"How did Kira know where Absol was?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"I don't think he knew. Swift is a Normal type move that never misses in normal circumstances." Norman explained to his wife.

With Absol down for the moment Kira then gathered psychic energy with his four tendrils as he aimed for Buizel.

"Oh no! That's-!" Brock yelled in shock.

"Psychic Type Move: Psycho Boost!" Kira exclaimed as he shot the the big orb of psychic energy at the frozen Buizel.

"Buizel!" Ash shouted with wide eyes.

"(Oh no you don't!)" Grovyle exclaimed as he got in between the attack and Buizel.

A loud explosion roared as Grovyle was hit directly and was sent flying until he crashed back into ground with severe injuries as he was knocked out.

"No! Grovyle!" Ash yelled as he tried to get up but couldn't as his legs can no longer carry him. Everyone (except Abby) had horrified expressions on their faces.

"And in a heroic display Grovyle intercepted Kira's most powerful attack with his body to protect his teammate and is now unable to battle!" Rhonda announced as she had a few tears she was wiping away with a handkerchief.

"What was that move?" Kenny asked wide eyed as he never seen it before.

"That was Psycho Boost. the most powerful Psychic type move exclusive to Deoxys." Drew explained since he's a native to the Hoenn region.

"Grovyle had to go through a painful ordeal so that Buizel wouldn't have to." May stated very sad but touched and the flying Grass type's act of heroism.

_'After the attack Kira switched back to Deoxys' Normal form and since he didn't declare it he must have had no other choice' _Ash thought as Psycho Boost must have taken a lot out of Kira.

"Charizard Flame Thrower!" Ash commanded

"(Bastard!)" Charizard roared as he blew fire at Kira.

"Mode Change:Defense! Psychic Type Move: Mirror Coat!" Kira stated as he change to defense form and glowed pink. When Flame Thrower hit it reflected right back at Charizard harming him but not really hurt.

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash ordered as Donphan rolled towards Kira.

"Fighting Type Move: Counter!" Kira stated as he glowed Donphan hit Kira the Elephant Pokemon was repelled taking damage as Kira was not harmed.

"That's some defense. Both Physical and Special moves are being deflected." Micheal stated gritting his teeth.

_'How can anyone fight something that can change to whatever fits best to the situation?' _was what everyone watching thought as Kira seems unstoppable.

"What is Ash going to do now?" Johanna asked with much anxiety.

"It's too bad none of Ash's Pokemon know any status moves. They could have used them to weaken Kira." Max stated

"What do you mean status moves?" Brendan wondered

"Of course you wouldn't know since you would only think to use attack moves." Max answered curtly

"Hey!" Brendan exclaimed with an angry face.

"Max is right. Anything that would lower Kira's stats would help Ash greatly now since he and his Pokemon are overpowered." Drew commented

"Why didn't Ash teach any of his Pokemon stat moves Misty?" May asked her friend slash rival.

"I don't know. I've never seen any of Ash's Pokemon other than Pikachu until today or even battle with them." Misty explained angry of the fact that Ash kept his Pokemon a secret from her.

"Mode Change: Speed! Normal Type Move: Double Team! Psychic Type Move: Agility!" Kira stated as he made fake copies of himself and speed around the arena at super speed.

"Kira once again uses his speed form and is now circling the arena! But with so many of him moving so fast I can't tell which is the real one!" Rhonda announced as she was getting dizzy just looking at the display.

"Absol Dark Pulse! Charizard Flame Thrower!" Ash exclaimed as Absol and Charizard firing their respective moves trying to hit the extremely fast Kiras hoping to hit the real one.

_'If Kira wasn't floating I could try Donphan's Earthquake.' _Ash thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Normal Type Move: Extreme Speed!" Kira stated as the real one rammed Donphan and Charizard causing them great damage.

When he went to attack Absol the Pokemon that was hit disappeared and Kira felt a dozen sharp pains all around his body as Absol tricked Kira with a Faint Attack and hit him multiple times with Psycho Cut.

"ZZztt." Kira staggered but Absol did not give him time to recover as he hit him right in the chest with a Dark Pulse sending him crashing to a wall.

"That's the way to do it!" Rui yelled in excitement.

"Rui, we're suppose to be nuetral." Wes reminded

"Mode... Change...: Normal" Kira said slowly as he removed himself from the wall.

"Charizard throw Donphan with Seismic Toss and use Giga Impact!" Ash commanded as Charizard threw Donphan who was curled in a ball and speed towards Kira like a meteor.

"Nice! With Kira weakened and the fact that Deoxys doesn't know any anti knock out moves he's finished!" Brock exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm afraid you're wrong." Dawn said as she narrowed her eyes at Kira.

"Psychic Type Move: Psychic!" Kira exclaimed as his eyes glowed pink and Donphan stopped in midair an inch from Kira.

"Not good!" Ash said as his eyes widened.

Kira's eyes glowed pink again as Donphan was shot back right towards Charizard.

"(If I evade then Donphan will crash into the wall and get severely hurt.)" Charizard said to himself as he readied himself to catch the 120 kg(metric) Donphan.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Leona asked with surprise.

"He is." Zoey answered with the same expression.

When Donphan hit Charizard the dragon by appearance used his claw to catch the elephant but was flung back as they hit the wall destroying part of it and getting buried in rubble.

Donphan got out of the rubble injured and covered with dirt. He turned around to see that Charizard is unconscious.

"(Charizard!)" Donphan shouted in shock.

"In another heroic gesture Charizard took the brunt of the force that Donphan would have taken if he wasn't caught!" Rhonda announced as she got more anxious at the way the battle is turning out.

"Donphan look out!" Ash yelled getting Donphan's attention only for him to see Kira hovering above preparing an attack.

"Psychic Type Move: Psycho Boost!" Kira exclaimed as he shot the the big orb of psychic energy at Donphan.

The area exploded as Donphan got blasted away landing with a thud on his side no longer able to stay conscious.

"How cruel." May said with her hands covering her mouth.

"That bastard didn't have to go that far." Misty said as she glared hard.

"Kira doesn't care about Pokemon he's just a machine." Dawn said with a furious look on her face.

"Absol is the only defense Ash has left." Drew stated getting worried.

"Absol, can you keep going?" Ash asked in concern.

Absol was feeling sluggish from his last attack as he was hard of breathing and felt like he can pass out any second. However, there is still an enemy that needs to be fought and he will not rest yet. Absol nodded his head signaling that he can still continue.

"Mode Change: Attack!" Kira stated changing to attack form and faced Absol with no more distractions.

"Psychic Type Move: Cosmic Power!" Kira stated as he began glowing with stars twinkling in the background.

"What move is that?" Leona wondered never seeing it before.

"Cosmic Power is a Psychic type move that increases the users Defense and Special Defense." Professor Oak explained

"So Kira's increasing his defenses while he's in his attack form." Kenny stated believing that's Kira's strategy.

"Normal Type Move: Hyper Beam!" Kira exclaimed as he fired the powerful beam of light at Absol.

"Absol disappear!" Ash ordered and Absol did just that as he vanished before the Hyper Beam hit where he once was.

"Now while he's recharging Faint Attack!" Ash said as Absol appeared behind Kira as he rammed him while glowing with violet energy.

Kira was pushed forward with that attack but didn't look like he took that much damage.

"Damn! Even Dark type moves aren't affecting him that much anymore." Brock cursed as Kira just shrugged off Absol's sneak attack.

"It was still very effective so Kira can't take anymore hits so casually unless he'll suffer a critical hit." Dawn commented as Kira is still very weak against Dark moves.

"I hope you're right." Misty said to her former enemy and maybe another rival with how determined Ash was with her.

"Please be careful." May said praying for Ash and his Pokemon's safety.

"Psychic Type Move: Zen Headbutt!" Kira stated as he thrust his pink glowing head at a big rock causing it to fly towards Absol.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired and destroyed the incoming rock only for Kira to fly through the debris surprising Absol.

"Normal Type Move: Wrap!" Kira stated as his four tendrils were going to wrap around the Dark Pokemon.

"Not so fast! Absol Night Slash!" Ash ordered as Absol's horn glowed violet and slash at each of Kira's tendrils causing him to recoil.

"Now Dark Pulse!" after hearing the command Absol fired at Kira.

Psychic Type Move: Teleport!" Kira stated as he teleported away before he was hit and reappeared behind Absol.

"Fighting Type Move: Superpower!" Kira exclaimed as he glowed red with his right fist ready to pound Absol.

Absol's eyes widened as Superpower was one of the most powerful Fighting type moves and that Dark types are weak against them. If he gets hit than it's over for him.

No! Absol!" Ash yelled in horror which was mirrored by almost everybody in the stadium.

Not wanting to go down without a fight Absol just before the super powered fist came crashing down upon him fired a Dark Pulse at it causing a massive explosion throughout the arena with everyone shielding themselves from the strong wind that was created as a result.

"That was intense." Lance said as smoke filled where Absol and Kira were. He was a little annoyed that another attack threatened to destroy the whole stadium once again.

"What just happened?" Brendan exclaimed as he tried to look through the smoke.

"I think Absol tried to take down Kira before he was defeated." Zoey theorized.

"You're right. As long as Ash is is conscious it's all that matters." Dawn stated happy as long as Kira is defeated.

"Hey! If you're not concerned about is Pokemon-!" Misty chided but Dawn cut her off.

"Don't get me wrong, I do care. I'm just saying I'm impressed that they're doing what needs to be done even if it includes self sacrifice." Dawn finished giving Misty an irritated look.

"I would never want anybody to make such a sacrifice! I don't like it when good people have to die for the greater good! It's just too sad!" May exclaimed as the thought of it would make her cry.

_'Oh how I much I want to kill her right now.' _Abby thought as she hated May the most. She could tolerate Misty and Dawn to an extent but the Princess of Purity just made her want to vomit at such displays of innocence.

When the smoke cleared everyone saw the prone forms of Absol and Kira.

"Absol!" Ash shouted at his friend but to no avail as he was clearly knocked out with severe wounds all over his body.

Kira's eyes opened as he slowly got up with his levitation as he switched back into normal form badly injured barely able to stay functioning.

"Come on Ash! Finish him off! Just use an Aura Sphere or something!" Brendan shouted at Ash.

"Even though you're injured it's clear that Kira is worse off than you are now!" Leona added as she cheered Ash on.

"They're right." Ash said to himself as he used his sword in it's sheathe as a support to get back on his feet.

"Accessing damage. Danger: critical health, below safety parameter. Applying counter measures." Kira stated as he looked over his status.

"What?" Ash exclaimed as he looked at Kira in dread.

"Normal Type Move: Recover!" Kira stated as his body glowed white and when it died down most of his injuries are healed.

"Status Report: At fifty percent full power." Kira stated no worse for wear.

"Great." Ash said under his breath.

"Crap! Kira got his second wind." Brendan exclaimed as he began panicking.

"Ash is defenseless now." Micheal said as things are becoming bad very quickly.

"Ash is to hurt for another battle especially against someone in their release form." Brock said as you can see the worry in his eyes.(sort of)

"Hey Professor, is there anything Ash can do? I mean he's an Aura user after all." Drew asked if Ash had any alternatives.

"I'm sorry but I don't really know much about Aura users. Their order kept their ways a secret from anyone else even from the Republic Government." Professor Oak apologized for is lack of knowledge of the subject.

"Damn Delanzo! He knew fighting two strong opponents would be too much for Ash!" Zoey exclaimed in anger.

"Zoey please calm down." Leona said to her friend but deep down she was just as angry.

"Ash is strong but he's in a vulnerable position. I wish he didn't use all of his power on Paul." Kenny said as he hated Paul and he got what he deserved but Kira was a bigger threat.

"Well it's not like he had a choice in the matter. It took all Ash had and he almost lost beating him." Misty reminded as Paul's last attack injured Ash greatly.

"I feel guilty that he did so much just for my sake." Dawn said with a sad look on her face.

"If only I can use my healing powers right now." May said as she was tempted to run onto the arena and help Ash even though it would disqualify him.

"Is that it?" Kira asked Ash as in a low voice that only he and the proctors can hear.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked wondering what Kira is on about.

"I surmised that there was more of the Aura users power but it seems you have used it all up." Kira said and if Ash didn't know any better could detect a hint of disappointment in Kira's voice.

"Good Kira now end this and my reign can truly begin." Delanzo said over the microphone talking to Kira with a grin on his face.

"Ash you did well but you should surrender. I don't want to see you get beaten within an inch of your life." Wes advised as he looked at the defenseless Aura user.

"Yeah, there's nothing else you can do to fight Kira with." Rui added as she looked on with concern.

_'I could use the Z-Saber but then everyone will know I'm the Chosen One and even then with how badly damaged my body is I don't know if it will help much.' _Ash thought dejectedly thinking it was the only option left.

Ash then looked up at the private area. More specifically the three girls he was suppose to protect. Misty who couldn't stand that look on Ash's face spoke up.

"Ash what's with that stupid look on your face! No matter what happens I'll be by your side no matter what happens!" Misty yelled angrily showing how Loyal she was to him.

"You're the only one who can keep the Republic the way it was suppose to be!" May exclaimed clasping her hands together showing the Purity of her heart.

"I believe in you! You were able to do what no one else could! It's just not me but everyone else that's here!" Dawn shouted as she gestured everyone in the stadium showing how much Faith she has towards Ash.

Ash looked from the three girls and to the others. Brock, Drew, Brendan, Max, Kenny, Zoey, Leona, Micheal, Professor Oak, Norman, Caroline, Johanna, and even Abby were cheering him on to never give up and win.

"You can do it! I know you can!" Ash looked to right to see Rhonda who was on the lower level of the stands was the one who said that. Ash looked around to see that every single person in the audience were following the Princesses lead and encouraged Ash with all the confidence they could muster.

"Well if you got something then you can continue." Wes said as he couldn't stop this even if he wanted to.

"Just make sure you can kick Kira in his artificial ass!" Rui exclaimed getting fired up.

"He sure knows how to get people to like him." Lance said to himself as he smiled.

"They're right! I can't throw in the towel! Not when so many people are counting on me!" Ash exclaimed smiling getting his confidence back as his gaze returned the Mist, May and Dawn. His heart fluttered when he looked at each of their smiling faces that show how strong their feelings towards him are.

_'My heart is beating so fast. I thought I would never experience this feeling ever again.' _Ash thought as he closed his eyes smiling as he placed his hand where his heart is.

Ash opened his eyes to see a red light that emanating from his chest. He also saw that the enter triangle of his birthmark was glowing red as well. A moment later the other three triangles are doing the same as well with the one on the right glowing dark blue, the one on the left light blue, and the one on the top orange.

"So he has finally unlocked that one as well." the person said as Lucas looked at him curiously.

The red light from his chest left his body and floated in front of him.

"Huh? What's that?" Misty wondered looking at that mysterious sphere pf red light.

"I don't know but I feel as though my heart will burst with love!" May exclaimed getting that feeling whenever she sees Ash.

"Not only that but I also feel a passion that cannot be overcome." Dawn said as she was getting excited.

"Heh, I guess miracles do happen when you put your heart into it." Ash said as he grabbed the red light with his right right with his birthmark glowing just as brightly.

The red light faded and in its place was something that has a red color scheme with a red jewel in its center with Ash's birthmark on it.

"Aura Metal Model Z!" Ash shouted as he held up the Aura Metal above his head.

"Aura" Misty said wide eyed

"Metal" May said in surprise

"Model" Dawn said shocked

"Z?" the three and everyone else shouted as they didn't see this coming.

"Now then! Let's begin!" Ash announces as he uses the Aura Metal to make a Z.

**-Cue Ash's Passionate Heart theme-**

**"The Ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation shaking power! My very heart! Aura Armor Model Z!" **Ash chants as the Aura Metal turns into a bright red light that engulfed his entire body. The silhouette of Ash began to appear within the red light light as his clothing changed. Ash had red metal armor with shin guards, silver colored metal pants covering his thighs, red metal colored armor covering his pelvic area, his black shirt became hard as steel, his blazer became red metal armor with shoulder guards, his arms are now covered with red gauntlets with gold rings and red orbs on the back of its hands, he now has black metal gloves with silver colored fingers, a red helmet materialized with a red jewel on the forehead with six golden metal blades that when put together looks like he as long blond hair.**(Just think Megaman Model ZX with a red jewel on the forehead instead of a green one.)**

The red light faded so that everyone can see Ash's new appearance as the six metal blades came down making it look like long blonde hair.

"Wow...just...Wow!" Rhonda announced at a loss for words.

"That looks bad ass." Dawn said as things are getting more exciting.

"Ash looks gorgeous in that." May said with a heavy blush on her face.

"Now Ash is back on his feet and ready to take Kira down." Misty said as she pumped her fist with joy.

"Who would have thought he had another Aura Armor in hand?" Drew said relieved

"I don't think Ash knew he had another on either." Zoey theorized

"What, you mean he just got that just right now?" Brendan asked in disbelief.

"Looks like it and from the look of it Ash's health has been restored for the most part." Brock said as most of the injuries Ash took battling Paul are gone.

"I can't believe I get to see another Aura Armor! It's AWESOME!" Max yelled in awe.

"But what kind of armor is it?" Brendan wondered what kind of things this model can do.

"Well since Model X was colored light blue and used only Electric type moves then the Model Z which is red it's most likely uses Normal and Fighting type ones." Leona suspected as Pokemon moves tend to be color coded.**(Other Models can use certain kinds of Normal type moves as well.)**

"That's bad considering Fighting types are weak against Psychic types." Kenny stated worried as Ash still has the disadvantage.

_'I hoped I would never see that model ever again!' _Abby seethed with rage remembering what that one did to her kind.

"Well it looks like the match would continue." Lance said to Wes and Rui who nodded and smiled.

* * *

**Aura Armor Model Z**

**Element:Heart  
**

**Types:Normal and Fighting  
**

**Powered by Ash's heart  
**

**Ability:Battle Armor  
**

**(Protected against critical hits)  
**

**Color:Red  
**

**Primary Weapon:Z-Saber**

**(a regular red energy sword for any Aura user other than Ash)  
**

* * *

**Private Box**

"Damn that brat! To think he would have another one and doesn't need a Pokemon to use it!" Delanzo yelled as he thought the boy could no longer fight back.

Victory was once again in his grasp but was taken way before he could get a firm hold of it.

* * *

**Arena**

"So you possess another Aura Armor." Kira stated with mild surprise.

"So it would seem." Ash replied as he narrowed his eyes at the Deoxys wannabe.

"No matter, I will still be victorious. Psychic Type Move: Psychic!" Kira stated as his eyes glowed pink.

"Fighting Type Move: Detect!" Ash stated as he jumped to the side as the ground where he was standing on was blasted by psychic power.

"Mode Change: Speed! Normal Type Move: Double Team! Psychic Type Move: Agility!" Kira said as he morphed into speed form, made copies of himself, and they all dashed quickly around and above Ash.

"Kira is once again using the combo that gave Ash's Pokemon a hard time! What will he do now?" Rhonda announced rooting for Ash all the way.

"Normal Type Move: Mind Reader!" Ash said as he closed his eyes.

"What move is that?" Micheal queried.

"Despite its name Mind Reader is a Normal type move not a Psychic on. The user senses the target's movements with its mind to ensure its next attack does not miss the target." Professor Oak explained

"That means no matter how much Kira tries to confuse Ash, he'll be able to land a hit on him." Norman add as he specializes in Normal Pokemon.

"Normal Type Move: Extreme Speed!" Kira exclaimed as he and all of his copies dashed towards Ash to ram him.

Fighting Type Move: Vacuum Wave!" Ash exclaimed as he whirled his fists to send a wave of pure vacuum around him that hit all of the Kiras making the fake ones disappear and hitting the real one making him land on the ground with a thud.

"That was one of the coolest things I have ever seen!" Brendan exclaimed getting giddy.

"Keep your pants on little boy." Dawn said insulting him which he replied with a "Hey!" but she had to admit it was really cool.

"Kira won't be doing that combo anymore." Misty stated as that speed problem was taken care of.

"No matter how fast you are I'll be able to hit you." Ash said as he got into fighting position before Kira got back up.

"Mode Change Defense: Psychic Type Move: Amnesia!" Kira stated as he tilted his head to the left with a inquisitive expression.

"Why would Kira erase his memories?" May pondered with a confused expression.

"Actually Amnesia raises the users Special Defense." Drew explained what the move really does.

"That doesn't make sense at all." May replied which caused Drew to roll his eyes.

"Fight Type Move: Aura Sphere!" Ash declared as he fired his signature orb made of Aura at Kira.

"Psychic Type Move: Mirror Coat!" Kira stated as he glowed pink and when Aura Sphere hit it bounced off of him and right back towards Ash. The attack hit Ash making an explosion and smoke covered the area where Ash is.

"Oh no Ash!" Leona exclaimed with worry.

Kira tried to look through the smoke to ascertain Ash's condition. He was so focused that he didn't know Ash appeared behind him.

"Fighting Type Move: Focus Blast!" Kira didn't have time to turn around as Ash thrust his fist at him but not touch him as the force of the punch blasted Kira making him crash right into the wall.

"Nice. Not only did Ash take advantage of Kira's slow reaction time in that form but using Focus Blast managed to lower his Special Defense." Brock explained as Ash used the smoke as a cover to sneak behind Kira.

Kira removed himself from the wall as he faced Ash.

"Query: How can you be resistant to Psychic moves when your armor is part Fighting type?" Kira queried since he didn't understand.

"Simple. After you tried to hit me with Psychic I used the Normal Type Move: Conversion 2 which allowed me to become resistant to the type of move you used last. Now I'm resistant to all Psychic type attacks." Ash explained

"Excellent now Ash doesn't have to worry about his type disadvantage anymore." Zoey stated very impressed at Ash's strategy.

"That's Ash for you." Misty commented as that is definitely the kind of thing Ash would do.

"Mode Change: Attack! Psychic Type Move: Teleport!" Kira stated as he changed into attack form and disappeared from his location.

"Just great! He teleported again!" Micheal exclaimed in anger.

"Psychic Type Move: Zen Headbutt!" Kira appeared above Ash crashing down at him trailing pink energy ready to headbutt him.

"Fighting Type Move Sky Uppercut!" Ash declared as his fist glowed red and jumped in the air as he delivered an uppercut to Kira's head and they made contact creating a large explosion. The explosion caused both of them to be thrown back as Ash land on his feet while Kira righted himself in the air.

"It would seem that after everything that has happened they are both evenly matched." Norman stated as both Ash and Kira powers are in the same level.

"That means that Kira has gotten weaker or that Ash has gotten stronger." May said as Kira's Kido level isn't as high as it was when he first activated his release form.

Kira then gathered psychic energy with his four tendrils as he aimed for Ash.

"Not that again!" Caroline exclaimed in horror.

"Don't worry. I think it won't be that big a deal." Drew reassured his friends mother.

"Psychic Type Move: Psycho Boost!" Kira exclaimed as he fired the orb of psychic energy.

"Ash!" Misty yelled as he wasn't moving from his position.

_'Well I guess they'll find out sooner or later.' _Ash thought as he looked at the incoming attack.

"Normal Type Move: Cut!" Ash announced and right after that the Psycho Boost as cut in half right down the center as they split apart with Ash passing through the middle as the two pieces exploded behind him.

"See? What did I tell you? The drawback of Psycho Boost is that it lowers the users Special Attack and since that was the third time Kira used it it wasn't as powerful as the first and second." Drew explained with a smile.

"Yeah but I'm more concerned is with what Ash used to cut it with." Leona said with wide eyes pointing to what was in Ash's hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Misty asked shocked beyond belief as she could not trust her own eyes.

_'Please be what it is. Please be what it is.' _May prayed with all her heart.

_'Is that why he's been trying so hard for me? Can it be that I-' _Dawn thought as the realization dawned upon her.

_'It can't be.' _Kenny thought with anxiety that if it was the case then he can never have what he desired deep down as he put two and two together.

_'Is that corny story actually for real?' _In the back of Brendan's mind are similar thoughts but had nothing to prove that May had any connection. Completely forgetting that May almost got killed by Kendra's assassins.

"This is more than just a coincidence." Zoey said as she knows from experience that events seemingly unrelated to each other tend to come together and fit perfectly into the big picture.

"I-I always suspected Ash wasn't telling us the whole truth." Drew stated as even Ash was could at keeping secrets Drew noticed from time to time Ash made subtle body movements whenever he spoke about himself or the events that happened.

"Ash, you're always carrying a heavy burden are you?" Brock said more to himself.

"This is history in the making." Micheal said as he always knew Ash was a unique individual but this takes the cake.

Norman, Caroline, Johanna, and Professor Oak looked at each other. In unspoken words they agreed that it was nearly time to tell the young ones especially the three girls the truth.

"What? Why is everyone so flabbergasted?" Max asked in confusion.

"Max, did you even pay attention to the story at all?" May exclaimed in exasperation which only got her brother even more confused.

"Get a close up on that! Make it's what I believe it is!" Rhonda announced pushing the camera guy close enough that he might fall down from the stands. The image he was getting was put up in the big screen for everyone to see.

"Hey look at that!" a girl from the audience shouted pointing at the screen.

"Oh my Ho-Oh! Can you believe this!" another girl squealed in delight.

"It's true! It's really true and he's right down there!" another girl shouted with hearts in her eyes.

To make a long story short, everyone sees that Ash has the fabled Z-Saber in is hand and now everyone knows he is the Chosen One from the fairy tale and the fact that it's real.

"Didn't see that coming." Wes said with a surprised look on his face.

"The Chosen One vs Kira for the future of the Republic. What are the odds?" Rui said as she found that it was rather cliche.

_'If Ash is the Chosen One then the warnings of the coming evil a true as well and will soon rise up.' _Lance thought with dread as the war will start anew once again.

"So that's the Aura Armor of the Heart. I wouldn't mind having a battle against him in that model." Lucas stated while the other person smiled.

"Impossible! Why now? Why did that accursed legend have to come to pass when I'm so close?" Delanzo screamed in outrage as Kaliam and Bolt entered the room and tried to calm their commander down.

Ash shivered at the gazes that everyone especially the girls in the audience are giving and the fact that Misty was giving him the 'We need to talk' look with a furious expression that made the guys back away from her. Dawn gave a look that means that she suspects who she is with the evidence of how much Ash went through for her. May simply had hearts as eyes as her favorite fairy tale when she was a little girl is real and right in front of her.

_'Wait till she hears about her true identity.' _Ash thought but then focused back to Kira.

"The climax is near it's end. It will soon be decided by us which path the Republic will go by whoever is victorious." Kira stated as he returned to normal form.

Suddenly Kira's sword materialized out of thin air and he grasped it when his tendrils forms into two hands. It began to glow with a powerful energy as he poured all of his Psychic power he possesses from Deoxys into it.

"As long as I exist I won't let someone who doesn't care about the people and Pokemon of the Republic worlds represent them!" Ash vowed as he grasped the hilt of the Z-Saber with both hands as he began charge with all the Aura he had left.

"This is it folks! The final attack that will determine the winner of this years Rookie Exams!" Rhonda announced with anticipation.

"Go for it Ash!" the teenagers and Max shouted cheering him on. Everyone in the audience rooting for him as well.

The two shot forward at the same time as they came closer and closer towards each as the audience watched with held breaths.

The Chosen One and the android came into contact with each other with a loud slash of their swords. A second later they are now behind each other in the opposite side from where they started not moving an inch.

"Come on Ash." Dawn whispered as her life will either come back to life or be completely destroyed as a result of the match.

Suddenly Kira's sword broke in half as the form of Deoxys shattered from his body and vertically down the center was split in half.

"tHiS caNnoT bE? i wAs SuPpOse tO Be-!" Kira did not finish as he exploded in a fiery blaze.

There was silence for a few seconds until finally...

"Kira is destroyed beyond repair! The victor is Ash the Aura user of Pallet Town!" Wes and Rui declared smiling as Lance applauded.

"AND WE HAVE THE WINNER!" Rhonda announced like this was the happiest day of her life(which it is).

Everyone roared as they stood up, cheered in joy, and clapped with satisfaction.

"You did it!" Misty exclaimed jumping with joy.

"I love you so much Ash!" May exclaimed blushing at Ash's heroics.

"The most bad ass battle I've ever seen!" Brendan shouted with a happy expression.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Brock said as he smiled.

"That was a show that will sell for millions." Drew stated with a grin a the thought of how famous Ash will be.

"I want to be just like him!" Max declared as Norman and Caroline smiled that their son has found another role model.

"He's done well for himself. He has a bright future for himself and others." Professor Oak said and Micheal nodded in agreement.

"Now Delanzo has nothing to hide behind anymore." Zoey said with a feral grin.

"Now Dawn and her Majesty are free." Kenny said with a sad smile.

"Ash really came through for all of us." Leona stated as she looked at Ash longingly but knew he was beyond her league.

"It's not really surprising at all actually." Abby commented wanting to jump Ash right there and then.

"Isn't this great Dawn?" Johanna asked her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"sniff, Ash." Dawn cried in happiness as she looked at the boy no young man she as come to love while holding her necklace.

Ash looked at his friends and gave a toothy grin while giving a thumbs up.

"What did you expect?" Ash said with a wink.

* * *

**A/N: The Rookie Exams are over and Ash is the winner. What will happen in the aftermath?**

**Bioware, Blizzard, and other RPG's are really time consuming.  
**


	24. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**The Aftermath**

"We are proud to announce that this year's winner of the Rookie Exams is the Aura user Ash of Pallet Town!" Rui announced as the crowds cheered for Ash as his picture appeared on the big screen.

"Nurse Joys you are now cleared." Wes said as some Nurse Joys and Chanseys arrived at the arena and put the five knocked out Pokemon and the frozen Buizel into wheeled beds and sent them off to get healed.

"(Pikachu.)" Torchic and Buneary said worried.

"He and the others will be okay Torchic don't worry." May said to her Pokemon as she return Torchic to her ball.

"They'll be up in no time."Dawn said as she did the same.

"I wonder if the new armor healed Ash from his all of his injuries?" Misty wondered as Ash seems to be fine now despite how much damage he received battling Paul.

"I guess the adrenaline rush from the new transformation helped Ash out." Brock theorized

"I have to say Ash I'm impressed. You'll make a valuable addition to the Poketopian Central Military Defense and maybe join the Republic Armada with me and Wes." Lance said coming up to Ash and shook his hand.

"Thanks Lance and I-" Ash said but stopped as he remembered something very important and stormed off.

"Ash where are-" Lance called out but he just remembered what Ash probably remembered as well and ran off in the same direction.

"Lance?" Wes said as he looked at his friend go off and chased after him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rui yelled following the two.

"Where are they going?" Leona wondered why Ash made such a quick exit.

"I have an idea. Come on let's follow them." Dawn said as she jumped off the railings and towards the same exit.

"Dawn, not so fast!" Kenny exclaimed jumping from the rails as well.

"She sure is livelier. I wonder if it's because of Ash?" Zoey said with a smile as she did the same with Leona following her lead.

"I'm not sticking around here." Misty said jumping down as she wanted to make sure Ash and Dawn didn't do something reckless.

"It must be something important if Ash just ran off like that." Brock commented following behind.

"I have to go and heal Ash anyways!" May exclaimed more concerned with Ash's health.

"Wait! I've been holding it in since the start of the semi-finals!" Brendan exclaimed holding his pants frantically.

"Hold it in. This takes precedence." Drew said as he grabbed Brendan by the collar and jumped down with him being dragged off.

"Let's go Professor!" Micheal said to his mentor.

"Of course." Professor Oak replied as the two left through the normal way.

"It would seem that this night is far from over." Johanna said as she got up from her chair.

"I have a feeling you know why Ash left so suddenly." Norman said as Johnna nodded.

"Huh? Wasn't Max just here a moment ago?" Caroline asked as her son is no longer with them.

"Don't tell he slipped off to where the others are going when we weren't looking." Norman said in exasperation as the three adults left.

No body noticed Abby left before anyone else did.

"Let's go! Where the Chosen One is going there's definitely a big scoop waiting!" Rhonda announced going down the audience exit with her crew in tail.

"So you're going as well?" Lucas said to the other person who didn't reply but got up and left.

* * *

**One of the Back entrances of the stadium**

Delanzo along with Kaliam, Bolt, and Mukori were headed towards a private yacht hidden before the stadium arrived in Viridian City.

"You do know that there's no place in Poketopia or in any of the other Republic worlds where you can hide?" Mukori asked as they hurried to the escape vessel.

"BE Silent! I may no longer be the Commander of the P.C.M.D. and acting ruler of the Sinnoh region but I still have powerful connections! I won't let being imprisoned or executed be the end of my legacy!" Delanzo yelled moving as fast as he can even with the help of his cane.

Kaliam and Bolt stayed silent. Even though Delanzo was no longer the Commander they still feel an obligation of loyalty to him.

"There's no point in running! You'll face justice no matter how much you stall!" Ash exclaimed as he appeared from above and pointed the Z-Saber at Delanzo.

"YOU! You just appeared out of no where and ruined years of planning!" Delanzo yelled as Kaliam and Bolt went in front of the ex-Commander and threw their Pokeballs.

"Luxray! Kido!" Bolt declared as the bipedal Electric Pokemon appeared and entered his body.

"Poliwrath! Kido! Kaliam declared as the Water/Fighting Pokemon appeared and entered his body.

"We won't let you bring any harm to Delanzo-sama!" Bolt exclaimed as electricity escaped his body.

"I won't have to unless he just surrenders! I know about the deal that if Kira loses in the Rookie Exams he's stripped of all of his power and face the crimes he's committed to Dawn Berlitz!" Ash retorted trying to persuade them to stand down.

"Delanzo-sama actions my have been extreme and somewhat self-centered but he did to make the Republic stronger." Kaliam said calmly but was actually tense.

"Your devotion to him is admirable but he still made an official wager and lost. Running away is dishonorable and would look bad for the Republic's integrity so he must take responsibility." Ash stated lowering the Z-Saber.

Both Bolt and Kaliam hesitated. No matter what they did Delanzo would either be a prisoner or a criminal on the run.

"Enough of this! Psybeam!" Delanzo declared as he used the tip of his cane to fire the Psychic move from Alakazam between Kaliam and Bolt towards Ash.

Ash however made a vertical slash and the attack split in two and hit the ground behind him.

"Compared to Kira's Psychic attacks he got from Deoxys yours is rather weak." Ash stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"Weak? I was one of the most powerful and successful Psychic type users in Poketopia! I have done many things that have strengthened the Republic against our enemies! With all that I have done, why shouldn't I deserve to be the ruler of the most powerful region on the planet?" Delanzo shouted in great fury.

"So you took your chance when Dawn's father was murdered and used your influence to make it so that you would be the best choice and had an arranged marriage with the Queen. However, both the Queen and Dawn didn't like you so there were problems especially when Dawn refused to take your name so you tortured her in the goal that she might commit suicide." Ash hypothesized Delanzo's actions.

"Yes, but the girl still clung to what little hope she had. So I came up with another plan to make her hope end up destroying her." Delanzo said with a sinister grin.

"Let me guess. It involves Paul right?" Ash asked but already knew the answer.

"Correct. Paul is actually my apprentice. He would save Dawn from be raped by the men I hired so that he would gain her trust and lead her to the path of revenge. Neither she nor Johanna suspected why I would have agreed to let him be a suitor but her friends did. Luckily that bitch was much too consumed with her hatred that she dismissed their claims. Everything was going well until you showed up." Delanzo explained as he sneered at Ash.

"Is that right? Well I don't really much have any love for fate but in this scenario it's helped Dawn and I greatly." Ash said with a smile.

"You mean to tell me that the ridicules fairy tale is true and that girl is one of the Princesses of Light that the Chosen One must protect!" Delanzo yelled in disbelief.

"Yes that was the case along." Ash said as he looked to the side to see his friends, Lance, Wes, Rui, Professor Oak, the Maple family, Johanna, Rhonda and her crew nearby who heard every detail of their conversation.

The teenagers and Max were surprised at Ash's verification that he was the Chosen One and that Dawn was no ordinary princess.

"This is getting more interesting." Rhonda whispered as she made sure the camera guy was getting all of it.

Dawn's eyes were widened with revelation but then turned to pure rage as she glared at Delanzo.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Dawn screamed in rage as she called out Empolean and fused with it and charged at Delanzo as she felt used and betrayed.

Wait Dawn!" Ash exclaimed as he blocked her path.

"Why? You know what he's done to me!" Dawn yelled at Ash in disbelief.

"I do but we're doing this the right way." Ash said to Dawn with great conviction.

"He's right Dawn. Delanzo will pay. In court where all of the Republic can see. Mismagius!" Zoey stated as she fused with her Ghost Pokemon and joined the two.

"Since he admitted to Paul's involvement he'll get what's coming to him as well. Empolean!" Kenny reminded fusing with his Water/Steel Pokemon as he walked towards Dawn putting the Chosen One story behind for now.

"Yeah, don't be like them. Be who you truly are. Mamoswine!" Leona said as she fused with her Ice/Ground Pokemon putting her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"Dawn, you truly have good friends." Johanna whispered as she smiled wiping some tears in her eyes.

"I haven't forgotten the dirty trick you tried to pull on Ash! Gyarados!" Misty said as she fused with her Water Dragon(in appearance only) Pokemon.

"Wow! You have a Gyrados!" Ash exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah, I got him when I passed the Pokemon Inspection Agency Test just yesterday." Misty revealed happy that Ash is paying attention and is impressed with her.

"She's not the only one who passed and gotten stronger during the last month. Golem!" Brock announced as he fused with the Megaton Pokemon.

"I see your geodude evolved to its final stage." Ash commented with a grin.

"Yeah, but it was a pain having to trade back and forth with my dad just to evolve it." Brock said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"They sure have a strong friendship." Professor Oak said as Micheal nodded in agreement.

"I won't let anything get in the way of Ash's destiny. Torchic!" May declared as she fused with her first Pokemon.**(Torchic refuses to evolve since she would be too big for Pikachu's liking.)**

"Anyone May defends is defended by me as well. Typhlosion!" Brendan vowed as he fused with Typhlosion since it evolved within the month.

"The Republic needs Ash more than that hunk of junk anyway. Roserade!" Drew said as he fused with his Grass/Poison Pokemon which he used a Shiny Stone to evolve Roselia with.

"Delanzo, you've been on thick ice ever since you commandeered the throne of Sinnoh. Slaking!" Norman stated as he fused with the normally Lazy Pokemon.

"Anata**(Dear or Love in Japanese).**" Caroline whispered with concern.

"Kick is butt dad!" Max cheered for his father.

"Oh dear, I'm glad all this aggression isn't focused towards me." Mukori said to himself as he watched while getting out of the way.

"You people and your self-righteousness! Do you think power comes easy! There are sacrifices that need to be made!" Delanzo yelled to all of them.

"You sacrificed too much and with lives not in any way have the right towards!" Ash exclaimed as he was surrounded by his friends.

"Delanzo you are under arrest for all of your questionable and illegal actions when you were the Commander of the P.C.M.D. Dragonite!" Lance stated as he, Wes and Rui appeared behind Delanzo with his Dragonite behind him.

"Add child abuse with that charge. Flygon!" Wes as his Ground/Dragon Pokemon appeared beside him.

"And since your not the Commander anymore you're a sniveling, cock headed, mustache wearing old cripple!" Rui shouted finally getting to say what she always wanted to say to him.

"Enough of this! Bolt! Kaliam!" Delanzo ordered his men to prepare to strike.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Psystrike!"

Suddenly Bolt got hit with a ball of Aura and Kaliam was hit with a powerful blast of psychic force as the two were sent flying and landed in the sea.

"What?" Delanzo exclaimed as he and the others looked to see that it was Lucario and Mewtwo who did the deed.

"You guys?" Ash said in surprise.

"Well well Delanzo, I hoped getting knocked down a few pegs would humble you but it seems you're a hopeless case after all." Daitokuji said with a gleefully mocking tone as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Daitokuji-sensei!" Ash exclaimed as he wondered where he was all this time.

"Daito!" Norman, Caroline, and Johanna exclaimed at his sudden arrival.

"Who's that?" May questioned as to why her parents know this man.

"That's Daitokuji. Ash's legal guardian but what is he wearing?" Misty answered but wondered why he's wearing such strange clothing.

Daitokuji was wearing black shirt and pants with black shoes like a ninja. He wore a red sash on his waist with green sphere bucklers holding it in place. He had bronze gauntlets with silver metal gloves. Lastly he was draped with a gray cloak that had bulky shoulder pads and had a red scarf around his neck with the same green sphere bucklers that held it into place.

"YOU!" Delanzo roared in pure rage.

"What did you to make him so angry?" Ash asked his father figure.

"Well I did cripple him, so there's that." Daitokuji answered rubbing his chin.

"Wait but I heard that the one who crippled him was-!" Kenny stated but did not finish.

"Yes me. The Pokemon Master." Daitokuji stated casually.

"WHAT?" all of the teens and Max yelled at what they just heard. Rhonda's jaw hit the ground with a thud.

"You never told me that!" Ash yelled at him for not telling that he was one of the three SSS Rank beings in the system.

"Well it didn't really come up." Daitokuji replied scratching his cheek.

"I don't believe it! The Pokemon Master in the flesh!" Brendan exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"And it was him all along!" Misty shouted as she never suspected at all.

"I should have known you would have a plan to undermine me." Delanzo spat as he looked at one of his most hated individuals.

"Oh come on. Training an Aura user, the Chosen One for a matter of fact who ended up destroying your little creation so that you would lose our little wager was completely by chance." Daitokuji said jovially as Ash sweat dropped.

_'It's obviously more than just a coincidence that I entered the Rookie Exams the same time as Kira's unveiling. The fact that I met May and Dawn is evidence to that.' _Ash thought as he suspected his guardian to have manipulated events so that he can get Ash's destiny a running start.

"I won't stand for this! Not by you! Not by the Chosen One! NOT ANYBODY!" Delanzo yelled pretty loudly.

"Come now, just surrender with what dignity you have left." Daitokuji said putting his hands on his hips.

"NEVER! PSYCHIC!" Delanzo declared as his eyes glowed pink. Pink energy surrounded Daitokuji as he his under Psychic's grasp.

"Sigh, I warned you. Dread Plate!" Daitokuji stated as his cloak changed to violet and is now immune to Psychic.

"What?" Delanzo exclaimed in shock.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that I can use all of the Arceus Plates have you?" Daitiokuji asked with a grin.

"The Arceus Plates? But I thought they were just a myth?" Zoey said in great surprise.

"Nope. Also, it was very troublesome to find them all. Now then Judgement!" Daitokuji exclaimed as his eyes opened to reveal sharp red eyes as he shot a violet orb in the sky which exploded and smaller violet orbs of light rained down all towards Delanzo.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Delanzo screamed as he was hit with all of the violet orbs causing a massive explosion. Everyone shielded themselves as the wind kicked in as a result.

When the smoke disappeared Alakazam was lying on it's back with swirls as its eyes. Delanzo on the other hand was severely injured more so than his Pokemon. He looked up to see Daitokuji looming over him with his cloak back to gray a fist reeled back.

"Now that's what you call getting pwned!" Daitokuji said with a smile as he threw his fist at Delanzo knocking him out with a broken nose.

"What move was that?" Leona said her mouth agape.

"That was Judgement, Arceus' signature move. Its type depends on what Plate is equipped. For this case it was the Dread Plate that turns the wearer into a Dark Type." Professor Oak explained as he always knew Daitokuji to be one for theatrics.

"Now that's taken care of." Daitokuji said closing his eyes back to that of a cats as he walked up to Rhonda.

"May I?" Daitokuji asked Rhonda pointing at the mic in her hand.

"O-of course S-sir! W-what ever y-you n-need!" Rhonda stuttered as she handed him the mic.

"Attention everyone of the Republic. It is I the Pokemon Master. For those who don't know my real name is Daitokuji." Daitokuji said looking at the camera. His image appearing not only on the big screen in the stadium but in every broadcasting television throughout the Republic.

"As you have all seen. There is an Aura user alive today and from what you have guessed the sword he wields is in fact the Legendary Z-Saber that the old story depicts making him the Chosen One. I will hold a press conference with the Chosen One and answer as many questions as we need in a few days so please be patient." Daitokuji announced as he gave the mic back to Rhonda and walked away towards Ash who removed his armor with the metal returning into his heart and the others who defused with their Pokemon and returned them to their balls.

"There you have it folk! From the Pokemon Master himself! Many questions that have popped up when the finals began will be answered! This Rhonda signing off!" Rhonda announced as the cameraman turned the camera off cutting the feed.

"Phew! I'm exhausted and I didn't even do anything physical!" Rhonda announced as she and her crew walked away as they had enough for one day.

"I didn't expect you to be here sir." Lance said as he walked up to Daitokuji.

"Who would have thought you were raising an Aura user without almost anyone knowing." Wes said as he smirked.

"Well in any event let's get the old guy into custody." Daitokuji said as he returned Alakazam back into its ball.

"Hey, where did that worm Mukori go?" Rui asked as she looked around to find the guy missing.

"He must have ran when the attack hit Delanzo." Wes theorized.

"Never mind him. Let's put the former Commander into custody! Altaria!" Lance exclaimed as he called out the Humming Pokemon and placed the unconscious old man on him and climbed on top.

"It's nice seeing you again sir. Oh and Ash, good job." Lance said to both the Pokemon Master and his ward.

"Thanks." Ash replied before Lance flew off into the air as Altaria disappeared into the distance.

"We need to see the clearing of everyone at the stadium. See ya guys later." Wes said as he walked back towards the stadium.

"Don't be strangers!" Rui exclaimed following Wes inside.

Dawn glared at the direction Lance flew away thinking that Delanzo was suppose to die.

"Don't worry Princess Berlitz. He will face justice for all of his crimes. Death is too good for him anyways." Daitokuji said reassuring her.

"Thank you and it is an honor meeting you and Ash." Dawn said as she bowed respectively which the other teenagers except Ash did the same. At hearing the word princess Kenny was reminded.

"Let's go back to the part that Ash is the Chosen One and that Dawn is one of the Princesses of Light!" Kenny exclaimed and felt like he was punched in the gut.

Everyone then looked at Ash and Dawn. Misty and May felt terrible that this girl who caused them so much trouble throughout the exams is one of the three that Ash is destined to be with.

_'I'm a Princess of Light?' _Dawn thought trying to let it sink in.

"Ash, you knew you were the Chosen One all along didn't you!" Misty yelled at Ash. She hated it whenever he kept such secrets from her. Being an Aura user is one thing but this is a much more important case.

"I found out just after the graduation ceremony and-uh." Ash grunted in pain as he held his side.

"Ash you're still hurt. Hold on." May said with concern as she walked up to him and began healing his wounds.

"After the graduation ceremony? You mean after you saved me from a bunch of bandits? Misty asked trying to remember that night.

"Mewtwo." Daitokuji called signaling his companion.

"Very well." Mewtwo replied as he floated towards the group.

"Wow! The Legendary Pokemon cloned from the DNA of Mew I read so much about!" Max exclaimed in excitement as in one night he saw an Aura user in action, met the Pokemon Master, and now seeing A Legendary Pokemon. All three right in front of him.

"Hold still" Mewtwo advised his finger(?) pointing at Misty's head.

"What?" Misty said in confusion before Mewtwo touched her forehead.

Images suddenly flashed before her eyes like a dam releasing water from a river as her real memories came through. Misty then fell on her knees with her hands holding her head.

"Misty!" Brock exclaimed as he put both hands on her shoulders to help her back up.

"I-I remember." Misty said in a weak voice.

"Misty?" Brock asked wondering what she meant.

"When I went to get my ID these two cloaked figures dashed towards the stage. The big one grabbed me while the smaller used an Ice move to freeze everyone else but Ash who managed to dodged it. I called out for him as the two carried me over to the beach. The two were talking to each other about killing me and throwing my body into the sea but not before the big one wanted rape." Misty explained as she began trembling.

Everyone's eyes widened especially the girls at what they just heard.

"The big one summoned a Syther that came from the shadows. I felt so much malevolence coming from it until it turned into a sword and grabbed it. He cut some of dress into pieces when I tried to run away. I grabbed my Pokeball and called out Squirtle to helped me fight him but no matter how powerful my attacks were it didn't even leave a bruise. He then hit me so hard I thought I'd lose consciousness and slashed off more of my dress that almost left me in just my underwear. When I thought it was all over and the guy was going to- Ash and Pikachu suddenly appeared and punched him in the face sending him away from us." Misty continued as she was slowly recovering.

Everyone smiled after hearing that. There was no way Ash would ever let something like that happen.

"Pikachu and the big one then started battling with Ash directing him. after a lengthy bout Ash and Pikachu managed to trick him into hurting himself crippling one of his legs. Ash then appeared in front of him and delivered a punched that sent him flying and crashed through some rocks. The big guy was confused that he was hurting so bad and then the smaller one shouted that Ash was using Aura. I was so surprised when he said that but what was more surprising was what Ash did next. He summoned the Z-Saber and engaged the big guy once again but- that's all I remember." Misty finished looking at Ash confused.

_'That's all she remembers?' _Ash thought perplexed.

_"I still left the part where you were critically injured and transformed into your demon form. That's a secret she doesn't need to recall." _Mewtwo telepathically said in Ash mind.

"What happened next?" Drew asked directing the question at Ash.

"I managed to kill the big guy Tenzu and the smaller guy Axel retreated to warn his brethren. Afterwards, I passed out as it was the first time I fought a demon and completely exhausted myself. That was why I was unconscious for four days." Ash answered him.

_'Why do I get the feeling he isn't telling us everything?' _Drew suspected as you don't go into a coma for four days just because of energy depletion.

"How come I remembered something completely different then what really happened?" Misty said in confusion.

"I am greatly sorry Miss Waterflower but I had Mewtwo alter your memories of what happened that night." Daitokuji apologized sincerely.

"But why?" Misty asked dejectedly. Didn't the person who raised Ash trust her at all.

"You weren't ready yet and you had the exams to worry about. I didn't want the burden of being targeted by Kendra's assassins because you are one of the Princesses of Light deter you." Daitokuji explained.

"I'm a Princess of Light." Misty said to herself in shock but deep down was very happy because she still had a shot with Ash.

"Wait a minute! Kendra's assassins tried to kill May as well! Doesn't that mean she's-!" Brendan exclaimed as like Kenny he felt his world come crumbling down even more so when May told him she just wanted to be friends.

"May is this true?" Caroline asked her daughter. To think they would try to kill her during the exams.

"Yes, it was during the forest part. I was trying to find the others when this woman and a guy wearing a mask came at me. The guy in the mask Koetsu I think didn't do anything but the woman-." May tried to recall but her name was never addressed to her.

"Suzoko." Ash said as May had finished healing and May forced Ash to thank her with a kiss on the cheek that ticked off Misty, Dawn, and Brendan.

"Thanks. Suzoko was definitely a psychopath and wanted to kill me." May explained as she blushed from getting kissed by her hero.

_'I left the part where I knew her name because of the off comment I heard Lucas mutter under his breath. "What an Exploud mouth."'_ Ash thought as he remembered.

"I tried to run at first but I ran into the barrier. Suzuko explained that it was a barrier that prevents humans and Pokemon from entering and exiting the area it was erected in. I tried hiding and called Brendan for help on my cellphone." May continued her story.

"That's right! When I answered May was frantic and said that Kendra's agents were after her and tried to tell me where she was but I'm guessing that Suzoko managed to destroy your phone." Brendan said to May and she nodded.

"I just followed the Pokenav to get to her direction but then encountered the barrier. Moments later Drew came as he sensed May was in danger and was headed for her as well." Brendan continued.

"You were never good at sensing battle aura. Anyways I advised Brendan that we could do nothing to get into the barrier since it would only go down by itself in a day so we went go searching for any help we came across in order to save May and fend off the assassins. Drew explained his part.

"I managed to recruit Zoey and Leona and they went to search for help as well." Drew stated

"We managed to save Gary from getting killed by Paul with Zoey threatening that she would use one of her forbidden techniques on him but the bastard blew us off and left!" Leona exclaimed in anger not forgetting the insult he gave her. Everyone got angry at Gary's action and Professor Oak shook his head in disappointment.

"Brendan found me and we both ended up saving Misty from Dawn." Kenny added as he looked at the two girls.

"I was a little excited at the moment." Dawn said looking ashamed.

"A little was the understatement of that day." Misty muttered under her breathe.

"Drew found me and we rendezvoused at the barrier but we could do nothing until the barrier went down." Brock finished their recounts at what happened.

"I guess when all that was happening I engaged Suzuko. I called out my bow and shot arrows at her. It was a tough fight but Suzuko didn't seem to be good at battling ranged opponent but the same went for me with close combat. I was holding my own until Suzoko tricked me with a Double Team illusion and managed to slash my shoulder with her long nails. I managed to avoid a fatal attack just before collapsing. Suzoko said that her nails were laced with poison that infected my very spirit. She said that I only had an hour to live." May said looking really sad.

"That's why I sensed your energy drop so low." Misty gasp in shock.

"The last thing I remember was Torchic trying to fend her off until the masked guy returned her to her Pokeball and just before I lost consciousness I saw Ash protecting me about to face Suzuko." May finished what she could remember.

"There's something that's been bugging me. There was no way that Kendra's assassins would erect the barrier unless it was just them and May so why was both Ash and Kira inside?" Drew queried as everyone's attention shifted back to Ash.

"I used the Z-Saber to cut a hole in the barrier long enough to get in. It closed quickly after that. I was probably on the other side of where you guys gathered so I headed towards May. I managed to stop Suzuko from finishing May herself and was stupid enough to show me that she had the antidote to the poison so that I wouldn't fight her. There was no room for negotiation so I didn't hesitate at all and managed to kill her and take the antidote." Ash explained causing May to blush at how much he wanted to save her.

_'I wish a cute guy would do that for me.' _Leona thought picturing herself in May's place being saved by Ash.

"What happened afterwards?" Zoey asked after Ash killed that woman who she thought was a bitch even though she never met her.

"The masked guy Koetsu retreated by opening a portal. That when Kira revealed himself. He was there from the beginning and didn't do anything to help May. He was more interested in me since he saw me wield the Z-Saber." Ash explained leaving out that Koetsu was Lucas.

"Wait, Kira saw you with the Z-Saber? Then why didn't he report it to Delanzo?" Kenny wondered

"He had more free will then Delanzo or the scientists who made him realized. He wanted to fight me in the finals so that he could prove he was better than an Aura user. He must have figured that if Delanzo was informed beforehand he would prevent me from going to the final rounds." Ash explained Kira's motivations.

"In any event thank you for saving my daughter." Caroline gratefully said to Ash.

"So in general May is the last Princess of Light." Micheal stated

"Yes she is." Daitokuji verified

"That explains why Suzuko kept calling me princess. I thought she was just mocking my popularity back at Hoenn." May stated

_'This is the most happiest day of my life!' _May thought as she always dreamed she would be one of the Princesses of Light from her favorite fairy tale.

"But how are you guys or even Kendra even sure that Misty, May, and Dawn are the three Princesses?" Kenny asked as this was hard to accept as he loved Dawn with all his heart.

"Yeah! There has to be proof!" Brendan exclaimed as his dream to be with May would only be just that.

"With this." Daitokuji pulled out a ring with a sapphire jewel from his pocket.

"Wow." Misty said in awe.

"It's so beautiful."May said with her eyes shining.

"It must cost a fortune." Dawn said in amazement.

"I want one." Leona said as it would look good on her.

"It has a vibrant feeling to it." Zoey stated as she observed it.

"This is a ring that Sir Aaron himself made as a wedding ring for his wife Aurora." Daitokuji explained its origin.

"How romantic." May swooned at hearing that.

"Anyways, the ring glows with Aura whenever it is worn by Aurora only and that goes for her reincarnations as well. The three Princess are born in the same year as the Chosen One so I scoured Poketopia in search of the three and just so happens that the Princesses are the daughters of my old companions." Daitokuji explained further.

"You were all babies then when I went to each of your homes to verify your identities. That is why you didn't remember." Daitokuji finished

"Mom, Dad, you knew all along?" May asked her parents as to why they never told her before.

"We felt that the right time to tell you was when you met Ash and the other Princesses." Norman explained in an apologetic tone.

"Besides, we didn't want you to become some stuck up vain girl that thinks she's better than others." Caroline add.

"Well that fine I guess." May said as she was not complaining since Ash liked her innocent and selfless personality.

"Your father and I planned to tell you when you met Ash as well but since the bad times started I never had the chance." Johanna said to Dawn with her head down in shame.

"It's OK mom, I understand." Dawn solemnly said as she had a lot to deal with in her youth.

"My sisters didn't know did they?" Misty guessed as they never treated her as special.

"No, only your mother knew but she passed away." Daitokuji said with a sad tone.

"Also, the Chosen One has the ability to see into the future." Ash revealed to everyone.

"Really? Just like Psychic Pokemon like Xatu?" Max exclaimed as how cool that would be.

"Yes, but I'm only limited to seeing visions of the future that have to do with the princesses being in mortal danger." Ash answered

"Mortal danger? You mean-?" Brock asked in shock.

"I saw Misty getting killed by Tenzu at the beach, I saw Paul stabbing her at the Preliminaries, I saw Suzoko kill May at the forest, I even saw Paul kill Dawn for failing about a year from now but i don't know if a averted that or not." Ash confessed causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"That explains why your always there at the nick of time." Drew said somewhat satisfied with some of the questions answered.

"I'm more worried about the vision you had about Paul killing Dawn a year from now." Zoey stated with worry.

"That bastard!" Kenny exclaimed as he really wanted to kill Paul right now for even thinking of murdering Dawn.

"Well I hope I already stopped that from happening when I convinced Dawn to stop her self-destructive path." Ash said as he looked at Dawn.

"Don't worry Ash, I washed my hands of him the moment Delanzo admitted that the two of them were conspiring against me. I will never go to that manipulative purple haired asshole ever again!" Dawn exclaimed with great conviction.

"That's a load of my mind." Ash said in relief.

"Now that everything is explained, what happens now?" Leona wondered what's instore for them in the future.

"The Legend of the Chosen One will happen. That's for sure. The Evil One will return with his Ancient Demons bolstering Kendra's army and attack Poketopia. Ash must find the rest of the Aura Armors with the help of the three Princesses of Light in order to have a chance at defeating them." Daitokuji explained what they must do.

"Out of the frying pan and into the inferno." Ash said in exasperation.

"Well if I'm a Princess of Light then I'll stick with Ash no matter what kind of trouble and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Misty proclaimed as she sees herself with Ash together alone and riding on a Lapras.

"I know that Ash will defeat the demons and purify all the Shadow Pokemon that they've corrupted. I'm going with him no matter what." May declared as she fantasizes Ash and mostly her fulfilling the legend and them getting married.

"I believe that no matter how many trials Ash will face, I know he will succeed in the end." Dawn announces as she pictures herself with Ash sitting on the thrones of the King and Queen of Sinnoh.

"It's not surprising that you each feel that way. Misty with your dedication to the Chosen One you are indeed the Princess of Loyalty, May with your kind and gentle heart marks you as the Princess of Purity, and Dawn with your unwavering feeling of hope you are the Princess of Faith." Daitokuji said identifying each princess.

The girls blushed in response. No wonder they always liked their respective princess the most since they are them.

"Well wherever May goes I goes!" Brendan exclaimed as even though May will never lover him the way he wishes doesn't mean he won't stop being her friend.

"That worries me a great deal so I'll tag along too." Drew said closing his eyes with a smile on his face as he held a rose in his hand.

"I have sworn to protect the Princess of Sinnoh with my life so I will join you on your quest." Kenny said as he knelt down on one knee and bowed like a knight would.

_'I'll protect you no matter what Dawn.' _Kenny thought even though it hurt seeing Dawn looking at Ash the way he always wanted her to.

"Since it's to save humanity, Pokemon, and all the good in this system then how can I pass up this chance." Zoey stated as this was a once in a lifetime experience to to good and create change for the better.

"I'm in too. I won't let Ash, Misty, May, and Dee Dee hog all the action!" Leona exclaimed excitedly as Dawn looked annoyed at being called by that nickname.

"I have nothing better to do so I'm with you. Besides, I'll meet lots of pretty girls if I circle the globe with you guys." Brock giggled causing Misty to pull his ear hard.

"I wanna go too!" Max exclaimed to everybody.

"Out of the question! You are too young, not a trainer yet, and it will be very dangerous!" Caroline exclaimed to her son causing him to drop his head in disappointment.

"Wish I could go but I'll only get in the way." Micheal stated with a sigh as he looked at the Pokemon Master.

_'I know I should be angry at him for killing my dad but deep down I think that this guy didn't want to.' _Micheal thought as he wondered what Daitokuji was thinking.

"Well it's been a hectic night, Ash you should go and see how your Pokemon are doing." Daitokuji advised his ward.

"Of course. I wanted to see Pikachu and the others anyways." Ash said as he headed for the infirmary.

"I'll go with you." Misty said as she dragged the Brock by the ear.

"We'll see you back at the Pokemon Center May, It's past Max's bedtime." Caroline said to her daughter as she knew May wanted to spent more time with Ash.

"Aw mom." Max said dismayed at being treated like a baby.

"Thanks mom." May said as she followed Ash.

"See ya tomorrow." Brendan said the Maple family as he headed for the infirmary.

"After seeing that Ash's are okay I'm going to hit the hay." Drew said as he yawned as he left.

"Are you going to be alright Dawn?" Johanna asked her daughter.

"I'm feeling better than I ever did before." Dawn stated as she hugged her mother and left to where Ash is.

"Wait for me Dawn!" Leona exclaimed as she caught up to her.

"Never a dull moment." Zoey said as she followed the two.

"If you would excuse me your Majesty." Kenny said as he bowed to Johanna before he left.

"I'll see you at the lab tomorrow Micheal." Professor Oak said to his pupil.

"Thanks Professor." Micheal thanked as he headed towards the infirmary.

"We'll talk tomorrow Daito. It's been a busy day." Norman said as he shook Daitokuji's hand before he left with his wife and son towards the Pokemon Center in Viridian City

"It was good to see you again." Caroline said as she lead Max to the direction of the Pokemon Center.

"And thanks for the autograph!" Max exclaimed as he held a Pokeball he was carrying that had Daitokuji's signature on it.

"Well I better be headed back to the lab. Tracey been probably running ragged with all the work he had to do today." Professor Oak said as he bid the two remaining people a good night.

"It's so good to see you again Daito. I haven't seen since we went to visit Nami's(Misty's mother) funeral." Johanna said as she hugged her old friend.

"Norman, Caroline, and the two of us didn't arrive until after the funeral ended and everyone else already left(including the Waterflower sisters)." Daitokuji said as he returned the hug.

"I understand, Nami's death hurt all of us." Johanna said as she released the hug.

"Not as much as when John was murdered right in front of you and your daughter." Daitokuji said with sadness in his voice.

"But it paled in comparison when Delia died giving birth to Ash." Johanna said as a tear escaped her eye.

"Wish I was there in Ash's youth so that he wouldn't have been in the hands of that guy." Daitokuji said with anger and regret.

"It wasn't your fault Daito. There wasn't anything you could do at the time." Johanna said trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks but-" Daitokuji said but stop as he opened his eyes and looked up.

"What is it?" Johanna asked wondering what was up.

"Nothing really. Let me escort you to your hotel." Daitokuji said as he walked Johanna to the hotel she was staying.

Lucas emerged from the shadows and glared at the same direction where Daitokuji was staring.

* * *

**Demon Realm**

Kendra emerged from the portal as she transformed back into her real appearance.

"That bastard almost spotted me!" Kendra shouted in rage.

"How was your trip Mistress." Axel asked as he bowed.

"It was fun. Especially when Ash cut that hunk of junk in Ash. I feel all hot and bothered now." Kendra said as she held her cheeks as she was blushing.

"I take it you got to know him better?" Axel queried interested but not really showing it.

"I did, but I should have realized that damned Pokemon Master was the one who trained him!" Kendra exclaimed as she hated him just as much as she hated Jyggalag.

"The Pokemon Master? No wonder the Chosen One fought like a master." Axel said with astonishment.

"Well if you would excuse me I going to my quarters. I don't want to be disturbed for the remainder of the night." Kendra said as she used her powers to make a shadow take a solid form of Ash.

_'When I hugged Ash back at the stadium I managed to get his exact measurements of every single part of his boy. I'll be screaming my lungs all night long.' _Kendra thought linking her lips as she led the shadow Ash to her private room.

* * *

**Stadium Infirmary**

"Are you nervous Ash? After everything the Pokemon Master said with your destiny." Brock asked with concern.

"A little but I've been training for something like this for a long time so I have a cool head." Ash replied as he and the others walked to where his Pokemon are being treated.

"You put up a brave face Ash but anyone will feel pressured with everything you have to do." Dawn said to Ash as her eyes brightened whenever she looks at him.

"Yeah Ash, you don't have to bear this burden alone. I-We're all here for you." May said but Misty and Dawn didn't miss that little slip up.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes for now we have some Pokemon to check on." Misty said changing the topic for Ash as he seemed uncomfortable talking about it.

As they were about to enter the doors opened to reveal Gary Oak fully healed. The party stopped as they saw who came through the door. There was an awkward silence that passed by for a few seconds. Everyone but Ash glared at Gary who only stared back impassively.

"Hey." Gary stoically said as he closed his eyes put his hands in pockets and walked passed everyone. When Gary was finally out of sight.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Drew said raising an eyebrow.

"I thought for sure that jerk would yell his ass off for what Ash did to him." Leona said in confusion.

"Maybe being soundly defeated by Ash finally humbled him a bit." May theorized

"That will be the day." Misty said as she rolled her eyes not holding her breath.

"Let's just go in." Zoey said as they continued inside.

"Well hello there Mr. Chosen One. I'm happy to say that your Pokemon have made a full recovery." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"That's great!" Ash exclaimed as he and the others were very happy.

"(As if anything can keep me down!)" Pikachu exclaimed from his bed as the others are in similar ones designed for their type and size.

"I'm glad you're all feeling better." Ash said but then two lights flashed and shot towards Pikachu.

"(Pikachu!)" Torchic and Bueary exclaimed at the same time as they smothered the yellow mouse.

"(Ash, a little help.)" Pikachu said trying to get free.

"Sorry Pikachu but I'm not getting into that." Ash said with a smile in an apologetic tone.

"Wait Ash, You can understand what he's saying?" Brendan noticed as all he heard was Pikachu saying his name.

"As the Chosen One my connection to the Pokemon is very strong that I can understand what they are saying as if they are talking in our language." Ash explained rubbing the back of his head.

"That's so cool! I wish could clearly understand my Pokemon!" Leona exclaimed as she and the other looked at their Pokeballs.

"Maybe one day we will." May said as she looked at Ash and smiled.

"Anyway how are you Buizel?" Ash asked as he looked at the water weasel.

"(I'm doing better. One Ice Heal and I'm good to go.") Buizel answered as he put his paws behind his head as he rested on his bed.

"Well whatever you just said you're a credit to Water Pokemon everywhere. I wish my sisters trained their Pokemon to be as tough as you." Misty said as she patted Buizel on the head.

"(Thanks.)" Buizel bowed his head to show his gratitude.

"How about you Grovyle? You took the first and strongest Psycho Boost." Ash asked as he looked at Grovyle who just had his cast removed from his arm.

"(It could have been worse. At least everyone's lives weren't in any danger.)" Grovle said as he relaxed on his bed.

"I'm impressed. With your aerodynamic body you are able to fly just like any Flying Pokemon and not just float or glide." Drew said to Grovyle who gave him a thumbs up.

"You took quite a blast. How are you feeling Donphan?" Leona asked the jolly elephant as he reminded her of Mamoswine.

"(Nothing a few meals can cure.)" Donphan said with a smile.

"As long as you get to at you're fine huh?" Ash said with a grin.

"Just like his trainer." Leona laughed as she stroked Donphan's trunk.

"I think you're the most awesome of the six of you Charizard!" Brendan exclaimed talking to the dragon looking Pokemon.

"(It's what I do best!)" Charizard roared as the flame on the tip of his tail was secured in a inflammable container.

"You're just saying that because the two of you are alike." Kenny said to the two.

"That's how I now how awesome he is." Brendan replied with a grin which Kenny and Charizard shared.

"You all did great fending off Kira. Especially you Absol." Ash said to the Dark Pokemon which Absol nodded in response.

"You don't say much do you?" Zoey said as she rubbed Absol's head gently.

"Absol usually doesn't let anybody but me and the others get close to him. I guess he trusts you and the others enough since you all helped me out." Ash said as he watched the two.

"Well I'm honored that you would allow me to be in your presence." Zoey said as she continued to rub Absol's head.

"All right Torchic, Pikachu needs to relax and he can't if you're so close to him." May said as she picked her Pokemon and held her in her arms.

"By the way May, how come your Torchic hasn't evolved yet?" Dawn asked as she picked up Buneary.

"I think you already know the answer." May replied as she looked at Pikachu.

"I guess but wouldn't she be able to protect you better if she evolved? She has to put aside her feelings and do what's best for all of us especially with what we have to do." Dawn said as they need all the strength they can get.

"I know but it's her decision whether or not to evolve." May said as she looked down at Torchic in her arms.

Torchic had sad eyes. She wanted to get stronger so that she can protect May and the others but by doing so she loses her chance at Pikachu since as a Combusken or Blaziken she would be too big for him. Why did she have to have evolutions that would make her too big. At least with Buneary who can evolve to Lopunny she wouldn't be too big for Pikachu. Life wasn't fair.

"Oh Torchic." May hugged the little chick sensing her conflicted emotions.

"Well guys I have to get back to the lab. Tracey had to do double duty since he usually tends to the ranch." Micheal said as he waved all of them goodbye.

"We all should turn in considering today was a life changer for all of us especially you four." Brock said referring to Ash, Misty, May, and Dawn.

"Don't remind me." Ash said as he sighed considering all the traveling and fighting he has to do.

"I can't wait to get home and tell my sisters everything. I can picture their faces now." Misty said with an evil grin as she pictured Daisy, Lily, and Violet in total shock as they find out their runt of a sister is one of the Princesses of Light.

"I need to inform my family what is going on and that I've decided to join you guys." Brock said as his father will understand but his brothers and sisters will be devastated that their eldest brother won't be home for a long time.

"Yeah let's get some sleep. I'm bushed." Drew said as he yawned.

"Of course you would use that word Drew." Zoey teased at his Grass specialty.

"At least I'm not so tired that I look like a ghoul." Drew retorted at her Ghost specialty.

"Quit flirting you two. Let's head to the Pokemon Center before we get chastised for staying up so late." Leona said causing Drew and Zoey to blush and look away.

Afterwards Ash, May and Dawn returned their Pokemon back to their respective Pokeballs

* * *

**Outside the stadium**

Every spectator was long gone and the stadium was now empty. May, Brendan, and Drew waved goodbye but before that May kissed Ash which would have lasted longer if Misty hadn't stopped it. Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, and Leona thanked Ash for all that they done for them now that their past troubles are over.

"See you guys later and be careful out there." Brock said as he took Route 2 towards Pewter City.

"I'll be sure to visit you when I can." Misty said giving Ash a quick kiss that caused her to blush before calling out Wartortle who evolved and rode her on the river that would reach Cerulean City.

"Well buddy let's head home." Ash said to Pikachu who was on his shoulder.

"(Sure thing.)" Pikachu said happily.

As they were strolling Route 1 toward Pallet Town they came across a somewhat unexpected visitor.

"Dawn? I thought you were going to you're hotel?" Ash asked surprised that Dawn was waiting for him.

"I was but I forgot to do something." Dawn said as her hands were on her back.

"What did you forget to do?" Ash asked but before he knew it Dawn walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise until he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

_'(He sure gets into whenever this happens)' _Pikachu thought as he recalled when May and Abby kissed him.

Dawn finally broke the kiss after a few seconds as they opened their eyes to look at each other.

"I love you Ash. It just took me awhile to realize it." Dawn said as she looked lovingly at him.

"I know Dawn but Misty and May feel the same way about." Ash said as he looked at her sparkling eyes.

"With that I am sure of but I guess we can tolerate each others company since the three of us will be competing for you. Until then we have some demons to fight!" Dawn said with a determined voice

"Yeah let's kick their asses!" Ash exclaimed as the two gave each other a high five as they walked to their respective destinations.

"(You really sure how to reel them in.)" Pikachu said nudging Ash's head with his shoulder.

"Like you with Torchic and Buneary." Ash said making the two laugh.

While walking Ash put his hands in his pockets. However he felt something in one of them that wasn't there before. He pulled it out to discover that it was Dawn's necklace.

"She must have put it in there when she kissed me." Ash said as he smiled to Pikachu.

"Alright! Mission Accomplished!" Ash exclaimed holding the necklace in the air.

"Pi Pikachu!(We did it!)" Pikachu cheered with him.

* * *

**A/N:** **The day finally comes to a close. Ash's destiny of the Chosen One will now open.**


	25. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**The Journey Begins  
**

It has bee three days since the finals. Ash was lying on his bed thinking of everything that had happened since he found out he was the Chosen One.

_'After everything that has happened I was exhausted and it was just the precursor of what's to come.'_ Ash thought as he held the necklace in his hand.

_'The Necklace of Destiny. Whoever Dawn gives it to will always protect, love, care for her for the rest of her life and she gave it to me.'_ Ash thought as he got up and put the necklace on.

"Well no use in dwelling on it now." Ash said as he opened the front door and left his house.

Waiting for him outside was his six Pokemon that fought for him with all the conviction they had.

"Let's go guys. Today's the press conference that Daitokuji-sensei announced throughout the Republic. It'll look bad for me and him if I'm late." Ash said to his companions.

"(Let's show everyone that the Chosen One is someone you don't mess with! Pikachu exclaimed pumping his fists.

"It's just an official announcement of the role I'm playing for the Republic." Ash stated as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"(I hate the paparazzi. Do you really have to do this? Buizel said as he crossed his arms.

"It's so that everyone will know me and the identity of the Princesses of Light." Ash said as he returned Buizel into the Lure Ball.

"(Glad I don't have to talk in front of practically everybody. Grovyle said playing with his stick toothpick.

"That's because no other human can understand Pokemon." Ash reminded returning Grovyle into the Nest Ball.

"(Afterwards let's go meet the others. I'm sure they're prepared for the journey. Donphan said wondering what Pokemon will be joining them.

"I'm sure they wouldn't miss this for the world." Ash assured returning Donphan into the Great Ball.

"(Have there been any Shadow Pokemon sightings? I'm itching for a battle! Charizard roared as he breathed fire into the air.

"Not yet. That means the Ancient Demons haven't awoken yet." Ash answered returning Charizard into the Ultra Ball.

Ash then looked at Absol.

"I know, be mindful of my surroundings and don't try, do." Ash quoted as he returned Absol into the Dusk Ball.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Ash said as he looked at his home solemnly has he would not see it for a long while.

_'The last visitor was less then pleasant.' _Ash thought as he recalled what happened that night.

* * *

**Night After the Rookie Exam**

_Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder arrived in Pallet Town and headed towards his home._

_"I wonder why Dawn slipped this into my pocket instead of just giving it to me?" Ash wondered as he looked at the necklace.  
_

_Ash entered his front yard but stopped as there was someone waiting for him at the front door.  
_

_"I see my sister finally gave it to someone worthy." Lucas said leaning on the door.  
_

_"Lucas! What are you doing here?" Ash exclaimed as he tensed at this guy's sudden appearance.  
_

_"I'm here to offer some advise." Lucas said as he removed himself from the door and stood up straight.  
_

_"What kind of advise?" Ash said as he walked slowly to the left.  
_

_"Advise that involves the Chosen One and the three princesses." Lucas replied slowly walking to the left as they began circling around the yard.  
_

_"What is the advise?" Ash said with sparks coming out of Pikachu's cheeks.  
_

_"Don't bond with one girl for too long. The other two will perceive that they are lagging behind and will try to muscle in causing tension between them. You need all three to cooperate with each other so that it would be easier to draw their power to you and it will only deter you if one or more grows to dislike the other." Lucas explained to Ash.  
_

_"So basically I have to prevent them from hating each other whenever I'm with one of them alone." Ash stated as he listened to what Lucas said.  
_

_"It won't be easy. You all know that you can choose only one of them in the end. It won't be the every good guy wins in the end ending you did at that play I heard about." Lucas reminded as Ash can't avoid the decision in real life.  
_

_"I'll choose when the time comes and that's right before I face the Evil One so I have plenty of time to bond with each girl and make the best choice." Ash replied as it would be one of the most important choices that he will have to make.  
_

_"I hope you don't choke by indecision at the end. Oh and one more thing. Because of your natural ability to attract the opposite sex, don't add any more girls who would want to win your heart. It would make those three very upset." Lucas cautioned as there will be other girls who would want Ash for themselves(Kendra cough cough).  
_

_"I know better than to act like some player. Who do you take me for? Gary Oak?" Ash said as he narrowed his eyes.  
_

_"I'm simply reminding you since from what I have seen you seem to play right under a girls hands whenever they try to seduce you." Lucas said like whenever Ash gets kissed he doesn't really do anything to stop and lets them do what they want.  
_

_"I'm pretty sure Misty, May, and Dawn won't let something like that happen." Ash hoped as girls can get really scary when they're pissed.  
_

_"I'm sure they will. By the way, whether or not you choose my sister do not break her heart or I'll break your head open." Lucas said in a threatening tone before he opened a dimension portal and entered leaving Ash and Pikachu alone.  
_

* * *

"I wonder if he knows more than what he told me?" Ash contemplated as he headed for Viridian City._  
_

* * *

**Viridian City City Hall 6:00 PM  
**

"Well the stage is set. The press conference will start in a few minutes." Lance said to the people back stage.

They were Misty, May, Dawn, Norman, and Johanna who are to reveal that the three girls are the Princesses of Light.

Wes and Rui are currently on security duty as to not let any member of the press backstage.

Meanwhile Daitokuji was having a meeting with the current Elite Four of Kanto and Johto.

They are comprised of of the Psychic Master Will who wears a formal attire mostly pink(the color code of Psychic) and black and wears a black mask that covers his eyes. The Poison Master Koga former Gym Leader of Fuchsia City who wears black ninja attire with purple(the color code of Poison) sash and undershirt while having a long red scarf around his neck. The Fighting Master Bruno who's not wearing a shirt and wears white martial arts pants with a black belt. Finally Karen who has long light blue hair wearing a short yellow shirt that shows her midriff, white pants that goes to her knees, and yellow high heeled shoes.

"We've put up red alerts all over the Kanto, Johto, and even the Orange Islands. Travel from settlement to settlement(town or city) has been restricted to those who can defend themselves or others from Demon or Shadow Pokemon attacks." Koga explained to the Pokemon Master.

"Good. What are the security details for each town or city?" Daitokuji asked Will who was in charge of that.

"Armada members are stationed throughout every settlement. They are training the less experience trainers since they are still fresh and have not faced any of the Demon or Separatist forces and Gym Leaders of every major settlement are coordinating the defenses." Will explained adjusting his mask.

"Wild Pokemon are moving away from any wild areas and moving near any human settlement. It would seem that they sense the coming danger and are either fleeing or going into a populated area where they can be safe." Bruno explained as he observed the strange behavior of the Pokemon.

"All Pokemon Centers and Pokemarts are stock piling as many supplies as they can get before anything happens." Karen explained before she looked at Misty, May, and Dawn.

_'So those are the three princesses. Despite being the toughest of this generation and seeing life threatening danger beforehand they still have a lot to learn about war.' _Karen thought analyzing them.

"Most likely the Gym Leaders and Elite Four are of Hoenn and Sinnoh are doing the same. Norman will have to return to Petalburg City after this press conference is over." Daitokuji said as he feels that the war will pick up again very soon.

"Do you think the Separatists will take advantage and attack Poketopia as well?" Koga asked as it wouldn't be that surprising if they did.

"Unlikely. They will only engage us or the Demons one at a time. Fighting both of us at the same time will result in heavy casualties for them as well so they are waiting for one side to lose and take on the weakened victor." Daitokuji explained as they don't have to worry about the Separatist threat immediately.

"Oh my Ho-Oh! It's the Elite Four of Kanto and Johto!" Misty exclaimed with admiration as she watched them on the other side of the backstage conversing with Daitokuji.

"That Karen looks fabulous!" May stated she wanted to know where she got her cloths.

"They're very strong. I can feel it." Dawn said as she sense their power even though they don't have their Battle Aura active.

"You don't need to be wary of them Dawn. They're on our side." Johanna said to her daughter trying to get her to relax.

"Wasn't Lance a member?" May asked

"That was ten years ago. He's now the Kanto and Johto Champion. Back then it was Lance, Lorelei, Agatha, and Bruno. Bruno as you can see is still a member today but Agatha and Lorelei retired." Norman explained why there was a roster change.

"I can understand why Agatha retired since she's old now but why did Lorelei retire?" Dawn asked wondering why someone still young would leave the Elite Four.

"Not sure. I heard she always had a dreamy, spaced-out personality and usually goes with the flow." Norman stated with a 'I'm not sure' expression.

"Ash you've finally made it." everybody's attention shifted to Lance as he announced the arrival of the last important person of the press conference.

"Hey guys." Ash greeted everybody present.

"Nice to see you up and early." Misty said as she thought she would have to drag a sleeping Ash all the way from Pallet Town to here.

"Good morning Ash." May greeted as she gave him a hug.

"Morning May, Misty, Dawn." Ash said being released from the hug and looked at each girl.

"So this is the Chosen One. He looks like someone who can play the part of the hero." Karen said as she walked up to Ash and put both hands on his cheeks so she could inspect every aspect of his face. Misty, May, and Dawn had very angry looks on their faces at this woman's audacity.

"Yes he is and would you mind? We have a press to address." Dawn said as she pulled Ash away from Karen.

"You should really control your anger little girls. It won't help getting jealous over every female that interacts with your boyfriend." Karen said with a smirk as the girls glared at her before getting ready.

"That was mean Karen." Will said with a little smile.

"I was just helping them out. The boy might be put off with how possessive those three can get." Karen said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well in any event let's get this thing over with." Daitokuji said as he and the others began to walk towards the stage.

* * *

**While all of that was happening**

"I can't believe we got stuck in the back!" Brendan exclaimed in outrage that they got stuck all the way in the back.

"What did you expect? The press is all in an uproar in the front." Leona stated as those paparazzi are always hungry for something juicy.

"And we don't want them to swoop down on us if they find out we're going to travel with the Chosen One and the princesses." Drew whispered as he didn't want to get that kind of attention.

"Everyone will find out sooner or later but now's no the right time." Zoey said as she waited for it to begin.

"Well in any event is revealing the identity of the three princesses a good thing?" Kenny asked as Dawn was always a princess in her own right but this makes her and the other two a target for the demons.

"I think it's for the best so that the Republic can help the three if they're in any sort of trouble." Brock stated as they need all the help they can get.

"I guess I can understand Dawn being one but why Misty and May?" Micheal wondered as to how one is chosen to be a Princess of Light.

"Like Daito said they have to be born in the same year as the Chosen One. I believe that fate conspired so that we would meet each other and become friends so that our children would have a connection." Caroline theorized as she remembers when she met Norman, Daitokuji, Johanna, Nami, John and the others when she was young.

_'it feel s like it was a whole other lifetime.' _Caroline thought as it was the good old days for her.

"Well May wouldn't shut up about being the Princess of Purity as it was something she always dreamed of becoming." Max yawned as he didn't get much sleep because of May.

"Well Misty and May do have a strong family considering they are both daughters of a long line of Gym Leaders." Professor Oak reminded as Gym Leaders are powerful members of the Armada.

"Hey it's starting!" Leona announced getting everybody's attention towards the stage.

* * *

**Stage in front of City Hall**

"Back! Back I say!" Rui exclaimed as she prevented any new crew from getting closer.

"But we need to get a good angle!" Rhonda pleaded as she and many others tried to get closer.

"You heard the lady. From a saying back at the Orre region, "Tough luck! Wes said as the new crews backed off.

"Your attention please!" Lance announced talking through the microphone on the podium so that everyone can hear.

behind him sitting on some chairs on the right were Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, Norman, and Johanna while on the left were Daitokuji, Will, Koga, Bruno, and Karen.

"I Lance the Pokemon Champion of Kanto and Johto am here to begin this conference and here is the man of great power and and great respect, Daitokuji the Pokemon Master!" Lance announced moving to the side as Daitokuji got up and walked to the podium.

"Now then, I announced this press conference in order to answer any questions regarding to what you all saw during the finals of the Rookie Exam. Please ask them now one at a time." Daitokuji said as he waited.

"Pokemon Master Sir! Is it true that former Commander of the Pokemon Central Military Defense force Delanzo Devinichi has been doing illegal activities and was the reason for his fall from power?" one of the reporters asked holding a microphone in his hand.

"Well it is true that he has been doing illegal activities it was not the reason he was stripped of his command." Daitokuji answered

"Then how?"

"Well I came up with a plan. When I heard that Delanzo was financing the creation of artificial trainers with the wealth of the Berlitz Royal Family I took advantage of his ego. I made a wager with him with the Senate as witnesses that if Kira wins in the Rookie exam I would give up my half of control over the Republic and if he doesn't win then he will give up his command of the P.C.M.D. and the Sinnoh government will allow the divorce from Johanna Berlitz." Daitokuji explained

"Wasn't that a major risk at your part?" Rhonda asked

"It was but I had faith of the heart and soul of any true Pokemon Trainer had especially my wards." he said with confidence.

"Speaking of your ward why did you keep him a secret from the rest of the Republic?" another reporter queried

"As you know many Aura users died fighting the Separatist and the Demons in the last major battles a few years ago. You know as well as I do that would do anything in their power to kill him." Daitokuji said as he glanced at Ash.

"But is true that he really is the Chosen One?"

"The fact that he wields the legendary Z-Saber from the story is evidence of that. Do not dismiss those old stories. They did come from the Legendary Pokemon who wield great power and they know things us humans might never hope to understand." Daitokuji said in a serious tone causing everyone to look down in shame that they thought it was just a fairy tale that will never come true because they didn't believe in supernatural things.

"Since the Chosen One managed to defeat the artificial trainer Kira, what became of Delanzo?" At hearing this Dawn tensed.

"As I said before, he is no longer of the Commander of the P.C.M.D. and is now divorced from the Berlitz family. Right now he incarcerated with the rest of those who conspired with him(including Paul) and the Senate is now debating whether or not to keep him locked up for the rest of his life or just execute him." Daitokuji explained Delanzo's fate.

"What will the Chosen do now?" Rhonda asked although she already knew since she loved the story when she was a girl.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Daitokuji said as he gestured Ash to come forth.

"Well he goes nothing." Ash said as he got up.

"Good luck Ash." Misty said with a thumb up.

"You'll be fine." May said with a wink.

"Just don't act like you normally do." Dawn joked as she thought of many of Ash's weird habits.

"Thanks." Ash said as he smiled at them.

Ash walked up to the podium as Daitokuji stepped down.

Pikachu jumped onto Daitokuji's shoulder before Ash began to speak.

"I'm believe you have some things you want to ask me." Ash said as he spoke into the mic.

"Yes. Where did you come from? Do you have a family? How long did you know you were the Chosen One?" Rhonda asked with great interest.

"I don't really know much about my past since I was an orphan until Daitokuji-sensei found." Ash lied as he no longer wanted to do with anything about what he used to be.

"As for being the Chosen One, I only found out a few days before the Rookie Exams since I was busy training in the ways of the Aura users." Ash explained to the press.

"A mysterious past well not like that matters right now and since you are the Chosen One then the three girls behind are most likely the three Princesses of Light." Rhonda said as she thought as much.

"Correct." Ash said as Misty, May, and Dawn stood up and joined Ash but not before getting a nod from their respective parent.

"From what our sources say you are Misty Waterflower, fourth daughter of the late Nami Waterflower who was the Cerulean Gym Leader before your sisters took over." Rhonda said as she addressed Misty.

"Yes and I've known Ash since we were ten years old so our bond of friendship is very strong!" Misty proudly said a little embarrassed as she hugged Ash's rihgt arm..

"Of course and now May Maple the daughter Norman Maple who's the Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym in Hoenn how do you feel about this?" Rhonda asked May who looked like she was the happiest girl in the world.

"I feel just like every other girl who wished they could they one of the Princesses of Light and I will do my best!" May said as she hugged Ash by the waist from behind him and rested her chin on his head.

"And finally Dawn Berlitz the princess of the Sinnoh region and daughter of John and Johanna Berlitz. Was it a surprise that you are more than just an ordinary princess?" Rhonda asked Dawn who had here arms crossed up til now.

"At first I was but given how important my bloodline is it's no wonder I was destined to do great things such as helping Ash defeat the Evil and his minions when he returns!" Dawn said with confidence as she hugged Ash's left arm.

Everyone laughed at Ash predicament and at the same time felt it was rather romantic just like in the story.

"Say cheese!" a teenager with brown fluffy hair as he held a camera in his hands.

Misty, May, and Dawn smiled at the camera while they held onto Ash as he got into a comfortable position as he smiled as well.

With a flash the picture was taken before the girls let go of Ash.

"Well then for the remainder of this meeting the Elite Four and I will answer anymore questions you need answering so let's have the Chosen One and the princesses to prepare for their journey." Lance announced as everyone but him and the Elite Four left backstage.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Ash sighed as he was glad to be out of the spotlight.

"You're so cute when you act so shyly." May said as he pecked him on the cheek.

"And you didn't even have to say a lot at all." Dawn said as she kissed Ash on the other cheek.

"Now that the conference is out of the let's meet up with the others." Misty said kissing Ash on his forehead not wanting to lag behind the others.

"Now now you girls leave Ash some breathing room." Norman said as he chuckled at the scene.

_'It's just like how it used to be back then.' _Johanna thought feeling both nostalgia and sadness at the same time.

"She's right Ash. When the rest of your traveling companions are with us I will tell you what you should do first." Daitokuji said as Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder before they headed for the Viridian City Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Viridian City Pokemon Center**

"Hey guy!We're here!" May exclaimed as she and the others entered seeing the group at the lounge.

"It's about time." Drew said as he got up from his seat.

"Well they did have to make sure they weren't followed by the press." Zoey said as the rest joined Ash and the others.

"Now that we're all together again. What the the plan?" Brendan asked ready to get under way.

"I have to get back to Petalburg and help with the defenses. May,your mother and Max will be with me always so you don't have to worry about us." Norman said as he hugged his daughter.

"Alright dad. Do your best." May said before Norman let go.

"Please be careful out there." Caroline said with great love as she hugged May next. This lasted for a few more seconds before they separated and May turned to Max who gave each other a hug.

"Good luck with winning Ash. I would be happy to call him nii-san(brother)." Max whispered letting go causing May to blush.

"Dawn, no matter what happens I will always love you." Johanna said as she hugged her daughter.

"I know mom. I will always love you too." Dawn said as she released the hug.

"And if by chance you meet your brother-" Johanna said but stopped.

"I'm not sure what I'll do if I ever do see him." Dawn replied looking down nobody noticing Ash tense a little.

"I'll be at the P.C.M.D. headquarters coordinating the progress of all the regions and areas where the Ancient Demons are going to attack so we won't be seeing each other for a while." Daitokuji said to Ash as he got his attention.

"You mean that man made island that's exactly in between Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh?" Ash queried as he didn't read up on that.

"Yes. That's where I will be most useful." Daitokuji said

"What about the other regions?" Ash asked concerned for the rest of Poketopia.

"Kendra will only send her forces to where the Ancients are. She has no need to attack the other regions since it would stretch her forces too thinly." Daitokuji reassured

"I guess that makes sense." Ash said satisfied

"All right everyone listen up! Ash needs to find the rest of the Aura Armors while searching for the Ancient Demons that will come! You remember where each of the temples where they are located correct?" Daitokuji said to everyone.

"Of course, the one here in Kanto is at the Indigo Plateau, the one in the Orange Islands is at the bottom of the sea, the one in Johto is somewhere in the Whirl Islands, The one in Hoenn is in Mt. Pyre, and the one in Sinnoh is at the top of Mt. Coronet." Ash answered.

_'The top of Mt. Coronet? But that's where the entrance to the Distortion World is.' _Dawn thought with trepidation.

"That reminds me. Aren't I banished from the Sinnoh region?" Ash asked Dawn as everyone remembered and focused their attention on the princess.

"Oh I completely forgot about that. Just forget it, you're allowed in the Sinnoh region anytime." Dawn said as she bowed in apology.

"That's alright. We've all forgiven you." Ash said as young trainer nodded in agreement.

"But in order to enter the temples where they are housed you need to past the trial that all Aura users need to accomplish. Except for the one in the Orange Islands you have to prove that you are ready for them. In order to do that you much posses the eight Gym Badges for each region and use them to unlock the entrance for each temple that the Aura Armors are in." Daitokuji explained what Ash need to do.

"What? Not only does Ash have to fight the Ancient Demons and their Shadow Pokemon forces but he has to go through a trial to get the other armors?" Leona exclaimed as doing both objectives would be very taxing.

"Wouldn't that distract Ash from fighting the Demons?" Kenny asked as things got a bit more complicated.

"On the contrary. Obtaining the other Aura Armors will help Ash in fighting them." Daitokuji retorted.

"So while searching for the Ancient Demon that will attack the area Ash has to defeat each Gym Leader in order to unlock the temples where each Aura Armor is located." Brock summed up.

"It's the best way since traveling around would make each of you stronger so you all can fight stronger enemies." Professor Oak said with a smile.

"Yep. Fight and defeat opponents to get stronger. That pretty much is the goal of all of this." Micheal said as everyone gave him a look.

"Alright then! Let's start out with the Gym here in Viridian City!" Ash exclaimed getting excited running towards the exit with Pikachu holding on.

"I'm afraid you can't Ash." Professor Oak said causing Ash to trip and skid a little on the floor, Pikachu being just fine landing on ground.

"Why not?" Ash grumbled rubbing his face.

"The Gym Leader at the Viridian Gym is currently missing. No one knows where he is and the city is without a proper leader so Wes has temporary command of this city's defenses and where's there Wes there's always Rui." Professor Oak explained as Ash sighed in disappointment.

"Don't feel bad Ash. We can head to Pewter City tomorrow so that you can challenge my dad." Brock said smiling as he put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"That's great Brock! I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed as he recovered.

"He sure gets excited pretty easily." Dawn said as she laughed at his antics.

"That's only if something interests him." Misty said as she sighed in exasperation.

"Now that we now what we need to do let's grab something to eat!" Brendan exclaimed as it was dinner time.

"That sounds like a good idea." May agreed as she was getting hungry.

"You kids go on ahead. We have things we need to discuss." Daitokuji said as he Norman, Caroline, Johanna, and Professor Oak left the Pokemon Center.

"Oh well more for us. Just one thing though. Ash and May goes last when getting the food." Misty said as she looked at the two.

"What? Why?" Ash whined

"Because the two of you need as much as a Snorlax. We're making sure there's enough food for us." Drew explained crossing his arms.

"Spoilsport." May grumbled under her breath.

Before they could go to the Pokemon Center's cafeteria someone entered and spoke.

"Hey!" the person exclaimed getting the group's attention.

"You're that guy that took a picture of us." Dawn stated as it was the camera guy.

"My name's Todd Snap and I'm a photographer that has anything to do with Pokemon. I came here hoping to get a group photo of the ones that will save the world." Todd announced wanting to get a picture of a lifetime.

"I don't see why not. How about you guys?" Ash said looking at his friends. They all smiled and agreed.

"Alright, let's do it!" Ash answered Todd causing him to smile.

"Great! Let's do it outside." Todd advised a everyone followed him out.

* * *

**Outside the Pokemon Center**

"Now that we're outside I can get all your Pokemon that you all have with you." Todd said getting his camera ready for a wide shot.

"Alright! Buizel, Grovyle, Donphan, Charizard, Absol!" Ash called as he thew his Pokeballs in the air and each of his Pokemon came out. Pikachu then jumped off of Ash shoulder and so he wouldn't risk blocking Ash's face.

"Gyrados, Wartortle, Staryu, Politoed, Corsola, Psyduck!" Misty exclaimed revealing her Water Pokemon.

"Onix, Golem, Sudowoodo, Rhyhorn, Omastar, Kabutops! Brock exclaimed revealing his Rock Pokemon.

"Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty, Munchlax, Eevee, Ivysaur! May declared revealing her Pokemon that would dazzle people when they perform.

"Roserade, Shiftry, Tropius, Ludicolo, Jumpluff, Vileplume!" Drew declared revealing his Grass Pokemon.

"Typhlosion, Rapidash, Magmar, Camerupt, Torkoal, Flareon!" Brendan announced revealing his Fire Pokemon.

"Empoleon, Buneary, Pachirisu, Togekiss, Ambipom, Piloswine!" Dawn announced revealing her Pokemon that looked like they were trained for intense battle.

"Empoleon, Alakazam, Breloom, Machoke, Floatzel, Staraptor!" Kenny called as he revealed his Pokemon he trained to defend the things he cares for.

"Mamoswine, Jynx, Glalie, Froslass, Abomasnow, Walrein!" Leona shouted revealing her Ice Pokemon.

"Mismagius, Dusclops, Drifblim, Shedinja, Sableye, Banette!" Zoey shouted revealing her Ghost Pokemon.

"Alright everyone! Big Pokemon at the back, small Pokemon in the front, humans and human sized Pokemon at the center!" Todd ordered to make sure that everyone is clearly seen.

Everyone scrambled to where they're suppose to be. Ash was at the center with Misty, May and Dawn in the same positions from when Todd took the last picture. Pikachu was in between Torchic and Buneary. Drew and Zoey were next to each other on the left side. Kenny was at the left side close to Dawn. Brendan tried his best to get close to May on the right side. Brock and Leona were next to Brendan on the right side. Micheal and Max were the farthest at each end with Micheal on the left and Max on the right.

"Now that everyone's ready say cheese!" Todd announced as he pressed the button.

"CHEESE!" everyone said while the Pokemon said their name or did some other vocal call.

"Great! I'll have the picture and the one I took at the press conference ready by tomorrow. I'll come by before you leave so I can give you guys a copy of both." Todd said as he packed his camera.

"Thanks Todd." Ash said before Todd left to edit the film.

"Alright! Now that that's done let's finally get something to eat!" Brendan exclaimed heading for the cafeteria with the others not far behind.

* * *

**Next Morning**

The group bid farewell to the Maple family as they headed back to Hoenn by ship. May and Caroline and tears in their eyes as the ship departed. Johanna said her goodbyes to Dawn and the rest as she boarded the private plane back to Sinnoh. Professor Oak and Micheal went back to Pallet Town to continue the research on Pokemon. Daitokuji wished Ash and the others good luck on their journey before vanishing in thin air. Todd came and gave them the two pictures of just Ash, Misty, May, and Dawn and the other with the whole group, Max, Micheal and all of their Pokemon before heading out for the next great photo.

"Alright everyone! The first stop is Pewter City where I'll get my first Kanto Badge!" Ash exclaimed as everyone cheered.

"The Ten Amigos onwards!" Brendan exclaimed pointing at the direction of Pewter City.

"We are not calling ourselves that." Drew said in disagreement.

"How about the Rainbow Wing." May mentions with a smile.

"That's a great idea. Named after what Ho-Oh left behind before it disappeared after the Great War against the Evil One ended to give everyone hope." Misty agreed.

Everyone but Brendan also agreed.

"The Rainbow Wing it is then!" Ash proclaimed as everyone but Brendan cheered.

"But I really like the Ten Amigos!" Brendan whined before Pikachu hit him with a Thunderbolt.

* * *

**A/N: The Rookies Arc is finally complete. Stay tuned next time to see our heroes in the Kanto Arc. Is what the narrator would usually say.**


End file.
